Return to the Old Ways
by kayono
Summary: The Pharaoh and King have returned, but the Fates and Destiny have yet to let them out of their grasp. There's more in the darkness than is known, but 'life isn't interesting unless there's a chance of dying.'
1. Prologue: AE

**_Title:_** Return to the Old Ways

**_Chapter 1_**: Prologue

**_Summary:_** Bakura and Atemu's return sets in motion a series of events which had been foretold and replayed before, the last time the Shadows had been allowed to roam the Earth. This time the Shadows have their Masters, but now another form of heka that hadn't existed until the Dancer's Sacrifice reigns supreme, and Fate and Destiny seem to decide that playing with the lives of the Pharaoh, the King and the Keeper is their favorite game of all...

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, you do not sue. Or, the whole thing starting with 'Kay-fuzz does not own' and ends with, 'Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad'.

**_Warning:_** Some spoilers for the end of the AE arc... well, really the whole thing is a spoiler, but if you're a fan and haven't been to either Lizeth's Loft- Papyrus or Kokoro no Naka and 'accidentally' found out the ending, read it in another fanfiction, or did what I did and actually buy the last manga, then you NEED TO GO DO ONE OF THOSE THINGS! ...or read the Prologue, below. Well, it's the whole chapter, so... yeah... (cough) Anyways...

**_Rating:_** PG-13

* * *

Lately, days were so... different from what they originally were. The sun still rose. The rain, winds, and snows still came (as did the tests and exams). They still went to the arcade, and spent every possible moment there, too. And they still wore the large pieces of gold-and-humans mixture, shaped by the Ancients and given sacred powers. 

However, those pieces of gold were what was different. There was no longer the comforting feeling of another presence. No longer the slight fear that the others would take over at the worst possible time. No longer could they say, with certainty, that there would always be someone else there for them, to support them, no matter what.

The yamis were gone, and with them, the connection that made them whole.

He sighed, and turned to look at his fellow mourner. His hair, although completely natural, looked so totally un-natural that it caught the attention of fellow museum-goers. His companion meerly brought side-ways glances.

Ignoring all glances, looks, and comments, though, the two had set up camp in front of a stone tablet they both knew well, the people it depicted (although it was 3,000 years old), and the events also shown. A small table sat between them, and on it was placed two very different decks of Duel Monsters cards.

Both sat there, staring at both the decks and the tablet, before the albino sighed. "I guess... this is really good bye..."

He pouted. "You shouldn't say that, Ryou-kun. There's always a chance. We still have our items, afterall. And even if we only see them when we die, we still will eventually, right?"

The albino looked up, surprised, before a small grin appeared on his face. "It's so hard to be sad when you're around, Yugi-kun."

"Well, if you can't be optimistic, then just be happy!"

"And you do both really well."

Silence reigned over the two again as a group of a few students walked by, looking at everything as though it was the most amazing things they had ever seen. Of course, their comments included the two boy's appearances, neither of which was very... er... 'proper'.

The albino had on a long, black trench coat. Underneath this was a black-red-white shirt, although mainly black, that clung to his lithe frame perfectly. Black leather pants hung loosely off his hips- well, they would if he was standing up- and slightly flared around his ankles. Simple, black, running shoes completed his outfit.

The other one, with tri-colored hair, was a different story, however. Tight, black leather pants that made it look like it was hard to breath, a tight, black leather tank top, a black leather jacket and more belts, buckles and other leathers (not to mention the pointy, spikey, black boots) made him appear like a hard-core goth/punk/rocker. The hair did nothing to off-set the image- although his wide eyes and cherubic face certainly did.

As the students moved onto the next room (their conversation now having fully turned away from everything else and centered solely around the two), the two turned to the tablet above their heads in it's glass case.

"I wonder... what are they doing...?" The tri-haired one whispered, while the albino nodded.

* * *

He grumbled as he was led down into the dungeons. Of course, he just had to decide to talk to the Pharaoh about their hikaris, as no one else would really listen. After about one second of actual talking and not other means of communication, he quickly found out that Atemu- fondly called 'Yami' by his hikari, his hikari's friends, and even the Theif King's own hikari- needed someone to talk to just as much as he did. 

Of course, this plan back-fired when a group of guards- not to mention all six priests- barged into the room and arrested him for attempted assassination.

Apparently, sometimes having such strong heka was not a good thing.

Nor was it to have a possible enemy with the Sennen Eye.

And so, he was brought down to a jail cell that he found he was becoming quite familiar with. And, upon deciding that he was becoming familiar with it, he also set around making it more comfortable to him. He wasn't sure entirely how Atemu managed to get along without electricity- he knew that he was suffering from the lack of 'modern day' convieniences.

Slowly, night came around until the moon- or what he could see of it- was high in the sky, and the gaurds had their usual change.

However, just before the change, a voice was heard talking, and the guards, getting a call, left the area. This, of course, let the new person down towards the cells.

"Why does it seem that I'm bailing you out, even after everything that's happened?" Atemu asked as he let himself into the Thief King's cell, and sitting down on the floor opposite him.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're just too nice, Pharaoh." The Thief King, Bakura, replied icily.

"No, but it's technically your fault that we were sealed away in the first place. And now it's your fault that I'm about to break one of my own laws."

"Oh really? And what law would that be?"

"That we don't let people out of prision just because they're our friends."

"Whoever said that we were friends?"

"No one. But you're the only one who really knows about Yugi, Ryou, and Domino, so..."

"Ah. Yes, your Priests don't seem to really like talking about that, do they?"

"They act as if it's just a dream. But... I know it's not. I can feel it, like a part of me is missing. You know?"

Bakura was silent, before he nodded, glaring at the other prisoners and letting them know that if they dared mention anything about this to anyone they were as good as dead. "Do you really need me to answer that?"

"You know, I thought for once we could have a semi-intelligent conversation."

"Oh, come on. It's us. A Pharaoh and a Tomb Robber. How the hell are we supposed to have an 'intelligent conversation'?" He said the last two words with a mocking tone.

Atemu rolled his eyes and stood up. "Do you need anything to make this more comfortable? Or painful?"

"...you hate me that much to put me through more pain? Now of all times?"

"I find that drowning myself seems to work to take the pain away, if only for a bit. You might want to try it."

"I don't exactly have a pool down here, Yu-Gi-Oh." Bakura replied, using the nickname that Atemu had develloped while in Domino, and leaving the other prisoners quite confused.

"No, but I can get you a pitcher.I heard someone in Yugi's class say once that it only takes an inch of water or so to drown yourself."

"...interesting idea. Send me down some water, anyways. Air conditioning is not good to get used to- nor, apparently, is electricity or plumbing."

Atemu almost laughed as he made his way out of the cell, locking the door behind him. He ended up settling for a small, weird, and yet evil sounding, laugh. "Or cars. Or video games. Or Kaiba's technology."

"Or being able to carry so many monsters, spells and traps around in your pocket."

Both stood or sat there, before Bakura stood up and walked over to the bars of his cell. He looked at Atemu straight in the eye, crimson meeting crimson, before whispering in Japanese, "If I ever get out of here, I'm going to try and find a way back. I don't give a damn about what that Priestess of yours says- Ryou's me, and I'm Ryou. No one else can ever have him- not as long as I'm stuck here. I'm gonna find a way back, or kill myself trying."

"...I'd join you in an instant. This time got along fine without us for a while- they'll be able to get along again if we go back. The future says so." The Pharaoh replied in the same language. Confused looks appeared on the prisoner's faces, really not understanding what the two were saying.

Bakura nodded, before Atemu did the same, turned on his heel, and stalked away up the passage. Another young thief, caught for trying to rob a small store on the outskirts of the city asked slowly, "What the hell was that about? How do you know the Pharaoh? And what did you say? And why the hell was he talking to you?"

Bakura glared at him. "Trust me. If you were going through hell and only one other person knew how you felt, you'd talk to them, even if you normally shouldn't. Now- shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

With that, he lay back down, turned over, and fell asleep- well, after a bit of grumbling about getting used to nice, soft beds first.

* * *

Atemu sighed as he paced his rooms. Since reclaiming his title as Pharaoh, he had been getting restless. His Preists had taken to guarding him with the utmost care, and even though he had been able to sneak down to the dungeons, all six Priests and one vizer had been waiting for him in his rooms when he returned. 

He was now forbidden to leave his chambers, as long as he was not with one of the Priests or Vizer. Of course, with their busy schedules, this made him allowed to leave his rooms for the Court, and occasionally for dinner. A week had passed since the talk with Bakura, and he had only been allowed out eight times- seven Courts, one dinner. All food, paperwork or guests were brought to his chambers and, as big and spacious as they were, he was growing tired.

((Maa... what I am going to do?))

Not hearing a response, he grumbled. He had taken to trying to use his mind link, knowing full well that Yugi would never be able to hear him.

His Priests had been noticing his obvious pre-occupation with... other-worldly affairs, and, for the most part, had spent some time getting him charts, scrolls, and maps to re-aquiant him with Ancient Egypt. This, of course, they noticed didn't really work, either, and therefore they moved onto more... elaborate means (Aishisu being the one to suggest, find, bring in and pay their other means). Atemu had no idea of what his Priests planned, though...

A knocking on the door startled Atemu from his reverie, and he turned quickly, just in time to see all six Priests, one vizer, about twenty guards, and a young girl from the city proper enter the room. She was around his age, that much he could tell. And although not much else was obvious about her, one thing was obvious, based on her style of dressing:

She was a very skilled, highly payed dancer. Atemu almost sweatdropped at the thought of what Jounouchi would thing if he saw someone who looked like this girl.

"Pharaoh, we bring you Dani, dancer of the sands." Aishisu stated simply, before bowing out of the room with everyone else, leaving Atemu and Dani alone in his chambers.

As Dani began to dance, Atemu sat down to try to enjoy the show. However, he found himself unable to, and instead told her to stop. "But, Pharaoh-"

"Don't 'Pharaoh' me, Dani of the sands. You're getting paid to dance- however, your charm is lost on me, and it would be a waste of time and energy. I would prefer to meerly talk."

Dani nodded, before seating herself elegantly on the floor. She, of course, waited for Atemu to speak and, being used to this by now, Atemu started off with, "Dani... why did you become a dancer?"

"I was always told that I'm not very graceful. When I dance, however, no one says that, and I feel like I can just be myself. I love dancing. And I love it when people enjoy themselves watching me dance."

Atemu smirked. "You sound like someone I once knew."

"They were a dancer?"

"In training. From what I could tell, she would be pretty good, but I never got the chance to see what she could really dance like."

"Oh. So... what is like to be Pharaoh? Especially with all the strange heka around lately?"

"You mean the increase in evil ka?" Atemu recalled his Priests once talking about that.

"Yes, Pharaoh."

"Ah, it's very... interesting. But boring. And my Priests seem to think that keeping me locked in my chambers is going to help my concentration."

Dani rolled her eyes. "My family thinks that keeping me locked in any room will help me practice more, and hopefully bring in more income."

"Strange how people expect us to do things just because they give us an opportunity."

"True."

The conversation continued on this way, until some running alerted them to something going on just outside the doors. "I wonder what's wrong...?" Dani asked slowly as she made to stand up. However, Atemu told her to stay sitting, and it was a good thing, too, as the doors suddenly bursted open, revealing all the Priests there.

"Pharaoh! Bakura has escaped!"

Atemu tried to look worried- he really did. But, somehow, he knew this was going to happen. "Really? Then get everyone after him, and leave me and Dani alone in peace. That includes no standing just outside the door!"

They were all surprised by the orders, but submitted to his will (but not forgetting that he did not say anything about unlocking the doors). With all the confusion outside, neither noticed a white-haired man slowly climb over the railing of the balcony and then over to the Shadows.

However, the Shadows alerted Atemu to the intrusion, and (after making sure that Dani was relaxed and that the news of an intruder in the Pharaoh's chambers did not leave the room) he stated, with a semi-evil smirk on his face, "Good try, Bakura. Come on out now, like a good little boy."

"I'll show you a good little boy, Yami."

"And I'll show you a pissed off one."

Dani was surprised by the strange exchange that went on between her Pharaoh and... the wall? She looked carefully at the portion that was talking about, and was quite surprised to see a wite-haired figure step out of the Shadows and mock-bow to her and the Pharaoh.

Dani, in her surprise, registered that this was who had escaped and she was about to send up the alarm when Atemu's hand clamped around her mouth. Bakura looked her over, before turning to Atemu and saying in Japanese (which Dani certainly did not understand), "Why couldn't you have kicked her out? Or at least spoken in Japanese?"

"What? You think that I'm gonna send her out there in all this confusion? She'll probably be pinned with helping you escape, anyways, so you might as well get to know each other."

Bakura blinked, before grumbling, and saying quite clearly in Ancient Arabic, "You're kidding me, Pharaoh. There's no way-"

"Yes, there is. Dani, this is Bakura. Bakura, meet Dani, dancer of the sands. Dani, you make any sound louder than a whisper while anywhere about this, and I'll make sure you're thrown in the dungeons."

Bakura scoffed. "And we had been wondering if you were a good or evil Pharaoh..."

"Urusei, Baka-ura."

"Ha ha. So, Dani, eh? And you're a dancer?"

Dani nodded, Atemu's hand still over her mouth. How could her Pharaoh be so... friendly with this man? Apparently, both men knew what she was thinking as they sighed.

"Great. No, we're not friends. Meerly... alliances, both working to the same ends."

"What's that? The destruction of Egypt?" She replied slowly as Atemu took his hand off her mouth.

"No. Getting back to Domino." Atemu replied, glancing at Bakura. The albino thief only grinned.

"After that, though... well, we'll have to see what happens."

Dani blinked. "Er... Domino?"

"Domino City. It's in a place called Japan that's really far from here." Atemu explained as Bakura sat down on the bed. His face showed how displeased he was with it.

"You would think that at least the Pharaoh's bed would be as comfy as Ryou's poor old matress." He commented, glancing side-long at Atemu. The tri-haired man gave a small laugh.

"If we're going to go over all the differences again, might as well explain it all to Dani."

Bakura grumbled. "And why is she being dragged into this, anyways?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, remembering at the last second to keep her voice down. "Why drag me in? Aren't I just a dancer?"

"You, Dani of the sands, are a dancer, who happened to be in the wrong- or, really, right place at the right time." Two snorts told Atemu how wrong they thought he was. "You know Thebes and the surrounding area. You know many things that I do not, and that Bakura does not: how to exist not as a Pharaoh or theif, but as an everyday, law-abiding peasant, which neither of us know how to do."

"No, but I know how to live as Ryou!"

"But Ryou's not here, so that doesn't help."

Dani sighed, resigned to her fate. "Alright. Who is this Ryou person, and what are you two talking about?"

"You might want to sit down..."

"It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

The two young men focused their gazes away from the tablet, before turning to each other. A small beeping caught the tri-colored haired one's attention, and, excusing himself from his friend, turned awau slightly and opened his cell phone. 

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yugi?"

"Oh, jii-san! What's up?"

"Do you think you can get over here soon? I need to go out to buy some things for dinner, but I'm expecting a large shipment of some new games..."

"No problem. I'll be over right away. Just let me finish up here."

"Alright. Good bye."

"Bye!"

The albino turned to his companion as the other got off the phone. "You have to go, Yugi?"

"Unh. Gomen, Ryou."

"Nah, s'okay, Yugi. I'll give the table back to Ishizu, if you need to go."

"I can help you!"

"No, really, it's okay. See you later, Yugi!" The albino called out as he made his way down the hall, table under his arm. The other teen stared after his friend. After the yamis had left, both of them began to withdraw from everyone, their only realy comfort being each other, and the fact that someone else in the world felt the same, undieing, unquenchable flame of pain that now resided in their souls where another being once did.

He sighed as the albino walked out of sight, before heading home. If he was lucky, he might have enough time to buy a quick burger... afterall, with the new Hamburger place from over-seas on the way home, there was no way to pass up an opportunity to get his mind off his other.

* * *

Explaining to someone who barely believed in heka before everything that had happened to them was a near impossible feat, but explain it they did, and she took it pretty well, especially the knowledge that Egypt had been technically 'Pharaoh-less' for not just a few days or so in their time, but nearly a millenia further in the future. 

"Ah... so that's why everyone was acting weird. But... what does this have to do with me? I can see why Bakura here would need my help- ("I don't need anyone's help!"; "No, just a pyschiatrist's.") -but why would you, Pharaoh?"

Atemu's eye almost twitched- however, Pharaoh's eyes did not twitch. They narrowed into glares, or widened into expressions of happiness, but they did not twitch. Bakura knew this, and saw how hard it was for Atemu to not let his eye twitch, which usually means that it's time for-

"Ku ku! Atemu's eye is twitching!"

Dani galred at Bakura. "A Pharaoh's eye does not twitch, Bakura!"

"No, but a Yu-Gi-Oh's eye does!"

At that, Atemu's eye really did twitch- which was the only warning before he launched himself at Bakura, reaching for the albino's neck. Bakura, prepared for this, meerly let Atemu's projectory cary the Pharaoh into the Thief King- well, before attacking Atemu.

This quickly resulted in a dust cloud, complete with random shots of legs, arms, and heads, stress signs, and a sweat-dropping Dani. Well, until foot steps were heard in the hall. Although the dust cloud and all things associated with the dust cloud did not disappear immediately, Dani's sweatdrop did, and she hissed at the two, "Oi! Pharaoh! Thief! Someone's coming!"

Bakura ducked under the bed while Atemu tried to straighten his appearance. Dani, seeing that it wouldn't work, quickly grabbed Atemu and straddled his hips, bringing her face close to his, just as the door burst open.

"Pharaoh! What- oh, erm... we'll just be leaving..." Aishisu said uncertainly as she and a small group of guards left the room due to a glaring Dani and an almost-glaring Atemu. This time he was almost-glaring because upon realizing what this looked like, he almost burst out laughing.

Bakura, under the bed, however, decided that he did not like looking at Dani and Atemu in a make-out position, and therefore, as soon as the foor shut and the foot steps retreated, he did what he thought was the best way to break them up.

"I see London,I see France! I see-"

"If you finish that, Thief King, you're going to the furthest, deepest, darkest part of the Shadow Realm, and will be bound there!"

"...do you even know how to bind someone to the Shadow Realm?"

"No..."

"Then-"

"...but Seth does."

"...you wouldn't dare..."

"Try me."

Bakura started grumbling then about stuck-up Priests who don't know what's good for them while Dani just looked on in amusement, finding the Theif being told off by the Pharaoh quite an... 'interesting' scene. Standing up, she led both Bakura and Atemu to sit on the bed, one on each side of her.

"Okay. I hardly know either of you, and I'm not even sure if I like you, Thief, but I'll help you, if it's for the Pharaoh. Pharaoh, I know I can trust you, and if you can trust Bakura, then I am willing to do so, too. But... would it be possible for you two to act like someone over the age of ten?"

Bakura smirked hearing that, while Atemu just remained impassive. "...alright. So, Pharaoh, what are we going to do?"

"You, Bakura, are going to dye your hair black-"

"WHAT! No way, your highness-ness, their is no way in hell that I am dying my beautiful hair black."

"...you tried talking Ryou into it so you could go steal something in Domino."

"No I didn't! That was just... um... an attempt to try to make him stand out less!"

"...are we supposed to be believe that?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then-"

"BOYS!" Dani nearly screamed, trying to get their attention. Having achieved her goal, her took a deep breath, trying hard to calm herself down (and barely succeeding), before addressing Atemu. "Just tell us your plans, Pharaoh, and then we'll comment afterwards."

Atemu thought for a moment, before starting again. "Alright. Bakura, you don't need to dye your hair black, BUT, then you'll have to hide out somewhere IN THEBES. I don't want you going out of the city. In about two day's time, I'm supposed to go around to different parts of the Kingdom, do those stupid Royal duties, blah blah blah. I'll ask for Dani to accompany me, and Bakura, you'll be travelling with Dani as an... older brother? Regardless, the best place to try anything would be in Kuru Eruna. We'll be passing near there in about a week, and only staying over for a night, so we need to be preparing all week long."

"...preparing for what, Pharaoh?" Dani asked slowly, trying to take in and understand the plan.

"For myself and Bakura to go back to Domino. Seth will more than likely take over as Pharaoh- but don't worry, he's competent enough runing a big corportation in Domino, so he should be fine ruling over Egypt for a few years."

"I wouldn't trust anything in Kaiba's hands."

"That's Kaiba, this is Seth, Bakura. There is a difference." Atemu stated in his most patronizing tone. Bakura's eye twitched this time, though he remained silent.

"...right. So, how are we going to get Bakura out of here tonight?" Dani asked slowly, unsure if she even wanted to be part of this.

There was silence as all three pondered this, before Atemu stood up, and walked to the door. He rapped three times on it, and it opened to reveal a female servant. Bakura quickly ducked out of sight, Dani helping him to hide. Regardless of any tension between the two, if Bakura was found here, she would undoubtably be held accountable for helping him escape.

A bit of talking to the maid, a few quick hand gestures, and some other words, and the maid had left, returning barely a second later with plain servant clothing, a head cloth, and a small satchel. Atemu thanked her, took the items, and shut the door in the maid's face, who was looking expectantly into the chambers beyond.

The moment the door was shut, Bakura quickly stood up to yell at the Pharaoh- but Dani beat him to it. "What in Re's name were you thinking, Pharaoh? Do you know what would happen if Bakura was caught? To him? To you? To ME!"

Atemu and Bakura sweatdropped as Dani started off on an amazingly unrelated rant about different problems in her life, as the Pharaoh passed something to the Thief. Bakura looked at Atemu, questioningly, before shrugging and preparing whatever Atemu had passed to him. Eventually Dani,finally needing to take a breath, paused, and Bakura took this time to quickly cover her mouth with his hand. She looked about ready to elbow him, but Atemu stopped her with a single hand- well, he held one up to forestall any fighting.

"I am sorry, Dani, and I shall make sure that Bakura is hidden next time I go ask a maid to help bring some things for you two to sneak out in. And I am sorry in for what will happen in the next four seconds."

Dani blinked, confused, before her eyes slowly closed and her body became lifeless. Bakura looked down at the unconcious girl in his arms, before sighing and laying her gently on the floor. The small piece of drugged cloth in his hand was then stuffed into a small waist pouch, "For later use."

Atemu didn't want to know what the Thief would use a drug cloth for.

"So, Pharaoh? What do we do now?"

"Get changed into the servant clothes."

"Wha...?"

Atemu gestured impatiently to the clothes that were now piled on his bed from when Dani had started her rant. "Servant clothes. You are going to dress as a servant, and bring Dani to a small, run-down building on the out-skirts of town." He paused as he said this, and grabbed a scroll of papyrus and a stylus before starting to write a small letter."There might be a few poor people or run-away slaves there: take no notice of them. Go straight to the top floor, which should be empty, and camp out there, until Dani wakes up. Then let her lead you to her home, where you will stay."

Atemu finished off his letter with a flourish, folded it, and marked it with the Royal Seal. Bakura eyed the letter as he quickly jumped in, "And why will Dani's family welcome me in with open arms?"

"Because-" He presented Bakura with the clothing and the letter, "-you are now a personal aide to the Pharaoh, who was sent to look after and help take care of the Pharaoh's favorite dancer in all of Egypt."

Bakura blinked, before taking the clothes. "...this is never going to work."

"Yes it will. If the family has a problem with it, tell them to come to the Royal Court tomorrow- or whenever the next one is after Dani wakes up- and take it up with me. I will gladly tell them that I sent you to look after her. And your name is now Ryou."

Bakura blinked again, before quickly shurgging off the rags that were his clothes, and on the finery of a high-level servant. "Ryou, hm?" Bakura asked as he twirled before the mirror, admiring what having status and not nesecarily wealth could get you. "...I could live with this."

* * *

Dani groaned as she came to. The light from the morning sun struck her eyes full on, temporairily blinding her as she tried to open her eyes and sit up. Her head still a bit fuzzy from the drugs, it took her a moment to realize that she was neither at home, her Uncle's house, nor the palace, where she last was. 

Speaking of the palace...

"Urg... why did-"

"So, you're awake." A voice stated from somewhere to her left. Although still goggy, Dani recognized that voice immediately.

"Bakura! What am I doing here? Why are you here? Why-"

"One thing at a time, child of the sands." Dani's eye twitched. No one had ever called her that before, except for her father- but how could...?

"I don't know what you're thinking, nor why you have that ugly frown on your face." Dani finally looked up at her companion, and was startled to see not the Thief King Bakura standing there, but a gentler, kinder look-a-like, dressed in the finery of a high-level palace servant. He bent down beside her, and cupped her face in his own hands, looking to an outsider like a worried lover. However, he was in fact forcing her to look right at his eyes, and using a calming trick he had learned to use on his hikari on her- relax both them, and their minds. Of course, not having practiced it in a while made him go slightly over-board, and Dani nearly melted under his gaze, eyes becoming hazy.

He quickly shook her shoulders, bring her enough out of the impromtu comatose state so that she could listen, understand, and retain what he was saying. "My name is Ryou now, a personal aide to the Pharaoh. I'm supposedly keeping you safe, as you are the Pharaoh's "favorite dancer in all of Egypt" now. Sleep."

He said the last word forcefully, and she almost did, before a small amount of sense kicked in, and instead made her not fall asleep, but remain slightly awake. She slowly looked around, noticing that they were in a run-down building, and asked the Thief King quietly, "Stay by me?"

He made a face, but seeing the pitiful state she was in, surrendered, and knelt down by her head. Turning towards him, she instinctively wrapped her fists into his robes, drew herself closer to him, and fell asleep.

Bakura, trying to maintain a straight face, knew that there was no way in hell he was going to be able to go back down to the game he had been playing downstairs with some of the other 'borders'.

* * *

Atemu paced restlessly around his room, waiting for one of his Priests to come get him, and the Royal Court to begin. He didn't expect Dani's family to be there- even if Bakura had somehow been able to find Dani's home without her help, Dani would still certainly be unconscious, and would be for a few more hours. 

And, if by some miracle, she was awake, who would want to leave their daughter who was out like a light for most of the night alone in their house?

Atemu sighed and stretched. The official letter to ask Dani to accompany him on his trip around the Kingdom was already written, signed, and on his desk, simply waiting for a messenger to deliver it. Stalking over to the balcony, he stepped out onto it, into the mid-day sun. And turned his head towards the giant, glowing sphere called the sun, and whispered, a few small tears streaking down his cheeks, "Re... why did you do this to us? Why take away our lights? Was it to test our devotion to each other? Whatever it is, Re... I pray to you, I'd do anything, sacrifice everything, to be able to be with Yugi again."

A knock on the door sounded and Seth entered, looking entreatingly at his Pharaoh.

Atemu turned back to Seth, then towards the sun again, making a show of shading his eyes from the rays- and wiping the few tears away. The done, he grabbed the letter, a few other documents, and walked out of the room with Seth down to the Royal Court.

And although he had lived in the future for nearly a year, Atemu had never apparently heard the old saying, 'Be careful what you wish for'.

* * *

Wrapping his arms loosely around Dani, Bakura looked at the large caravan he was riding with. Dani, on the horse in front of him, grinned a mischevious, 'You are under me and I can ask you to do anything and you'd have to do it' kind of smile. 

And she was right.

Upon seeing Dani and obviously a servant of the Pharaoh at their door, Dani's family welcomed them in immediately. Upon hearing the story that had been concocted, and that Dani was so high in the eyes of the Pharaoh, the family immediately went to many, many troubles to make sure that 'Ryou' was cared for properly.

Bakura was sure that he had never had been more pampered in his life.

No expense was spared in making sure he was comfortable- and, upon seeing him and Dani conspiring together so frequently, the family secretly began moving a few of his things into Dani's room. Of course, he would noticed and move it back right away, not to mention laugh at the family's absured thoughts.

As if this wasn't enough, when the letter arrived- via Royal Messenger- asking Dani to come with Atemu on the trip around Egypt, Bakura was sure that the family would have been highly offeneded if Dani had refused and kicked her out of the house, not to mention disown her.

So, packing up quickly, Bakura and Dani bid good-bye to her family and raced on horse-back to the Royal Palace, where a number of high-rank people were waiting. Blushing under their stares, Dani had instructed Bakura to pull the horse over to Atemu's. Atemu smiled warmly, and told Dani and Bakura that they would be near the middle of the caravan, about five places ahead of where he would be.

That was about how they came to be in the middle of a desert, Bakura holding the reins of a pure white horse, Dani sitting side-saddle in front of him, and a large grouping of wagons in front of them, filled with the hariems of other nobles. They sat there, giggling at Dani, who had to ride on a horse, and Bakura, who was obviously umcomfortable.

Bakura and Dani meerly ignored the other females, concentrating on their own problems and having a whispered conversation.

"Do you think we should?"

"Nah, it'd draw too much attention. Either he comes up to us, or we don't talk until tonight. That's the way it goes."

"But we could-"

"Besides, I'm not going voluntarily anywhere near him. It's enough that he's saved my hide at least once in each time- I don't want to look like I'm actualy- Re forbid it- warming up to him."

Dani rolled her eyes at her companion's stubborn-ness. Sometimes, the two would act like brothers. Then the next moment, they would act like 'normal' brothers. Although confusing, it was also... cute, was the best word to describe it.

Really, who had ever heard of a Thief and a Pharaoh not only being so close, but having nearly the same attitudes?

* * *

A week passed in this way, with every night there being a 'special' meeting between Atemu, Dani and 'Ryou' in Atemu's tent- with silencing spells and hidden Shadows making it seem that everything was normal- well, as normal as one could get with a Pharaoh like Atemu. 

Slowly, Dani got to know some of the other females that were travelling with them. Although Atemu expressly forabde contact (should she get it in her head the being part of one such hareim was a good idea), she still found ways to talk to the others. And, to her surprise, not all of them were... 'blonde air-heads', as both Bakura and Atemu called them. She found out different things about where they came from, experiences, and many different things about the different places in Egypt.

But, through it all, one question still remained strong in her mind:

What in Re's name were 'blonde air-heads'?

Breaching the question on her two compatriots, Atemu and Bakura took one look at each other, nearly burst out laughing, realized that they were supposed to hate each other, turned haughtily away, and then burst out laughing. Dani was both confused- and amused- by this.

When they eventually answered her question, Dani was only more confused. What did having sand-colored hair have to do with how smart a person was? Deciding that it was best to just leave it at that (that being that it was a 'future' thing), Dani, Atemu and Bakura then turned their attention to a problem looming sooner on the horizon- litterally- than they would have liked.

"Kuru Eruna..." Bakura whispered to Dani, though the sight of such a huge ghost town had spooked enough people that those around them- including some of the hareim girls- heard what he said.

Dani shivered at the feelings that those two words- well, one name, really- evoked in both ber and the people around her. As they got closer, trying to make it through the old village and out the other side to set up camp before night fall, they were able to see the large burn marks on much of the stone, the still-red, like freshly spilled blood staining the ground, and what appeared to be a random, large pit in the middle of the village, with what looked like gold still stuck to the walls.

No one, though, had dared touch the gold since it had been melted down there, for, if anyone could brave the strange feeling in the air without feeling like they were tresspassing and not feel like they would be eaten by Ammut, then they would have to be insane to touch the gold on the walls. For, instead of the beautiful, yellow gold that they were so accustomed to seeing, this wasn't yellow.

Red gold.

Blood gold.

Bakura turned his head away from the pit and the scenes of destruction, particarily one small house on the edge of town. Atemu followed his example, having ridden up beside them (supposedly to comfort Dani), and his Priests followed his example. Those nobles who had accompanied them were in awe at the mass destruction that was Kuru Eruna, but some also turned their heads away- the sight of a massacre weighed heavily on their consciousnesses.

As they passed through, Atemu made his final decision. Before he returned to his spot in the line, he whispered to them, "Don't go to dinner. Go straight to my tent- we'll leave from there. We won't be passing back this way, since everyone experienced that feeling once, they won't want to do it again. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning to try to put as much distance as possible between us and Kuru Eruna. And Ryou?"

A grunt was his only response.

"...I'm sorry."

With that, Atemu turned back to his spot in line, leaving both Dani and Bakura thinking.

What had Atemu meant by that?

Dani looked back at Bakura, and was startled to see a few small droplets of water running down his cheeks. He didn't seem to have noticed them, paying too much attention on what was directly in front of them- not on either side, nor further back. Dani felt a strong surge of compassion for the Thief infront of her- who knew that thieves, especially the King of Thieves- could cry?

Gently squeezing his hand, she gave him a comforting smile. Bakura, startled out of his reverie, looked down at her, and gave her the start of a gentle smile- until he realized what he was doing, and turned it into a frown instead.

Dani, knowing that joking around was out of the question right now, simply relaxed against his chest and closed her eyes. His presence was comforting, and she knew that her own warmth was comforting to him- afterall, who knew how long it had been since someone had taken the time to warm up to him?

* * *

Instead of going to dinner, Dani had loudly complained of how tired she was, had Bakura set up their tent, and get her their food- a new taste to both of them, called marshmellows. 

The first night they had eaten the marshmellows, Atemu had explained that the white, gooey stuff was meerly for energy, not for an actual meal. However, they were eaten reguarily in the palace by Atemu, the Priests, and others of high status, as well as the Royal Messengers if they had to go out on long journeys.

Dani and Bakura delighted originally in the strange, sticky-sweet taste of the marshmellow, and the texture of it in their mouths. Of course, Bakura just happened to be playing around, and discovered that both a slightly-golden marshmellow and/or a charcoal-burnt marshmellow (both roasted over a flame) were also delicious, if not more so than the normal counter-parts.

And so, they waited for as everyone else went down to dinner before they both (after grabbing a few marshmellows each) snuck out, around the back of their tent and nearly right into Atemu's tent. He was waiting inside, pacing about the fire. When they asked him how come they couldn't see his shadow on the tent sides, he brushed it off with a simple "Shadows" answer.

Bakura nodded in understanding, Dani shrugged- she was not about to get too wrapped up in everything that was going on, so why should she inquire further? Gesturing for them to sit down quickly, Atemu threw a piece of papyrus at Bakura's feet. Bakura took one look at it, growled, walked over to the fire, and burnt the papyrus, watching as it curled and then turned to ashes.

Dani blinked back and forth between them, not sure if she should inquire. Atemu sighed, turning to her slightly. "As Bakura hasn't been seen around Thebes since he broke out of prison, they assumed that he would either be heading after me, or heading to Kuru Eruna- here- to get 'back to his roots'. My Priests just so conviently reminded me that as long as we are within one days travel to Kuru Eruna- or the ruins of it- myself, you, Dani, and even you, 'Ryou', must have more than one guard with them at all times."

This caused Bakura to growl, Atemu to sigh, and Dani's draw to drop to the floor, and a horrified look appear on her face. "But... then..."

"Nope. We won't-"

"Pharaoh! Where are you!"

Atemu cursed as Aishisu entered the tent, and, seeing all three in there, she grinned, obviously happy to be able to corner them like this. "Alright. I have fifteen guards to pass around. Pharaoh, you'll get... eight, Dani will get four and Ryou will get three. Does that sound okay?" Not giving them a chance to answer, she called back to the guards behind her and just outside the tent, "I want three groups! Eight, three and four, and no dawdling! Get back here with your bags, food rations and tents, and be prepared to spend the night just outside!"

They heard movment, before all foot steps seemed to have disappeared, when Aishisu poked her head back in. "Pharaoh, the guards have been chosen and dispatched. Will you-"

"No, I will not need anything else, _Priestess_, so if you would please leave us alone?" Atemu replied coldly, putting almost too much emphasis on the word 'Priestess', showing that he was displeased with Aishizu's recent conduct.

Getting the hint, Aishizu gulped, nodded, and bowed out of the tent, wisely telling the guards who had come back to stay at least ten feet away from the two tents.

Atemu, Bakura, and Dani, knowing they would never have another chance, grabbed small sacks that Atemu had been carting around with him and slipped out, under the hem of the tent the back way, to avoid running into any guards.

Slipping through the maze of tents, the three relied on Bakura's sense of direction, other senses, and thieving skills, they slowly made their way to the small pen where the horses were kept. Although Dani made a move for their white horse, Atemu shook his head and Bakura dragged her back, letting Atemu walk into the light.

The guards who were watching the horses immediately stood to attention, and Bakura dragged Dani away, into the shadows of a small grouping of tents, making sure the Shadows did not aleart anyone to their presence. With the sun setting, he made sure they were positioned so that if the guards happened to look their way, they would be blinded by the sun and not see them, anyways.

Atemu said something to the guards, walked into the coral, jumped up on Dani and Bakura's horse, and rode away towards them. The guards watched, and Bakura quickly made sure that a Shadow-made look-a-like rode around the grouping of tents and out of sight. The guards, although unsure, simply said back down again, facing away from the sun.

The real Atemu, being hidden by the Shadows, quickly stopped and let Dani and Bakura get up on the horse. Although slightly tired, and spooked from having the feel of Shadows over it's body, the horse accepted the extra weight, and took off high-speed towards Kuru Eruna.

Meanwhile, the Shadow-made Atemu tured a corner where no one was, and faded out of existance.

The trio made it to the out-skirts of the city within half an hour, knowing that if they were discovered to be away that search parties would be after them within three seconds. Not bothering to slow down, they pushed the horse to go right up to the smal temple in the city- the temple that contained the tablet that the Sennen Items fit into.

Running the length, the three eventually came to a stop in front of the pedestal, ontop of which was a small, carved stone box, almost like a cofin, but not big enough. While Atemu and Bakura set about reading the hireoglyphics on the box, Dani crept back to the door, careful and silent, like Bakura, and dancing, had taught her to be.

Glancing about, she could have sworn that she had heard some strange noises- but, dismissing them as meerly the wind through no-longer used windows, doorways and buildings, she turned her attention back to the horizon, in the direction from which they came. Their horse, having been left untethered, was wandering around the small courtyard like area in front of the temple, knawing on whatever food-like object it found.

Hearing a clang behind her, Dani whipped around only to see both Atemu's and Bakura's heads shoot up from either side of the cofin-like box, looked around, glare at each other, and go back to work. Dani sighed, knowing that it was either their imagination or someone else was with them- and she was hoping that it was something else.

After ten minutes of quiet, she was practically sure it was something else that had made the noise, and she pulled out some marshmellows to munch on while Atemu and Bakura continued their search. Glancing slightly over her shoulder, she saw that while Atemu was still dealing with the box, Bakura had moved onto the altar, pedestal, and shrine itself, both going over every inch of their chosen object.

Dani rolled her eyes at their thoroughness, and turned back to the look-out station when a small exclamation of surprise from Atemu made both her and Bakura turn back to the Pharaoh, who was looked at the now-open box. Their eyes meeting even across the large gap between them, both rushed over to Atemu, Bakura getting there noticably earlier than Dani. However, both Bakura and Atemu- who, in his surprise had not looked inside the box- waited for her to reach them before stepping up and seeing what was inside.

"Holy-"

"Re-"

"Shadows..."

Atemu and Dani looked over at Bakura, who meerly shrugged. "In case you've forgotten, I've forsaken Re's name enough that I no longer feel inclined or indebted to call his name." Taking this as a good response- as it was true- the three turned their attention back to the cofin, just as another clank, and this time voices sounded as well.

Nearly panicking, Atemu started going over what the object inside of the cofin depicted, Dani helping him manouver the impromtu torch (flint + stones + marshmellows equals WHOOSH!) to see better, while Bakura slowly loosened the hidden daggers and one long sword that he had acquired in the past week or so, and stood in the ready position.

"Whoever's there, show yourself!"

Some more voices sounded, as though they were having a debate. After a good minute of this, Bakura was getting tired of the mindless chatter and decided to yell out, "Nahkti Bakura Ryou, King of Thieves, Master of Shadows, commands you reveal yourselves!"

Instead of the humans he thought he would have to face, a strong gust of wind started swirling around him, and he turned to Atemu, feeling the power of Shadows around him. Atemu, understanding, closed his eyes as he stood up slowly, letting Dani completely take over the work of deciphering the object found inside the box.

Slowly opening his eyes, both Bakura and Dani stopped, seeing his eyes nearly glowing crimson, erily bright in the almost-darkness. The gold on his clothing, as he had not changed out of his 'Pharaoh-clothing' as Bakura had dubbed it, shined with both gold, and also silver, midnight blue, crimson, purple, violet, grey, black, and dark maroon colors, as the air also swirled around him in those shades.

Dani blinked, surprised at the display, but wentback to her work. She had almost finished it, and she needed to help her Pharaoh and the Thief King if they wanted to get out of this alive...

Atemu stared up at the ceiling, at the carvings and intricate designs all around them. Hearing the Shadows whisper in his ear, he called out the words they told him-

"Atemu Yami Yugi Mouto, Pharaoh of Egypt, Son of Akunamukanon, True Master of the Shadows! Reveal yourselves!"

The Shadows, upon hearing this, completely joined in on the strange encirclement of the two standing, facing the intruders. Slowly, the Shadow Wind spread to invlove Dani in it's embrace, and the marshmellow torch was snuffed out. However, Dani had already seen the last of the hierogylphs, and had started making her way towards Bakura.

Well, until an arrow wizzed by and barely missed her head, although effectively cutting her cheek. Gasping, Dani kneeled down onto the ground, hand over the wound.

Both Bakura and Atemu saw what happened, and turned their attention to the rafters. A number of eyes, obviously human, snered down at them, before they began sending flame arrows, normal arrows, swords, javellins, spears, and a number of other sharp, pointy weapons down onto them. Although the Shadow Winds knocked most of the projectiles away, a few got through and barely missed their targets. Atemu stood up straighter, concentrating on finding those who were attacking them, paying no attention to the few flame arrows which had somehow found targets that were flamable.

Bakura, also ignoring the flame arrows, was at Dani's side in an instant, looking at her face. She was holding her bloodied hand in front of her face, staring at it as though she had just had some great revelation. Turning to Bakura, she whispered quickly, in a hoarse voice, "Give me one of your daggers."

Confused to the fact that she knew that he had daggers specifically on him, he pulled a ceremonial one out, sure that Dani was not using it for fighting. Indeed, he was right, as she stood up over the box again, holding the dagger up over her head. Although confused, another arrow that barely missed Dani's arm whizzed down, drawing Bakura's attention back towards the cieling.

Atemu, although somehow being able to get rid of a few, was struggling trying to not let the Shadows simply destroy everything in sight and alerting his guards to where he was not. Bakura, upon also starting to wage war against their attackers, also found that controlling Shadows like how he was, was very tiring. Of course, as long as the Pharaoh stood, albeit shakily, he would stand strong, a mountain against the desert storms. Flinging out parts of Shadows to their attackers, more began to fall from the roof.

Dani, meanwhile, had by now said the final chant that was to be used for... whatever it was that Atemu and Bakura were trying to accomplish. _'Getting back to Domino,'_ She reminded herself. "Pharaoh! Thief King! Come over and stand inside the cofin, back-to-back!"

"Why, woman!" Bakura growled out as he lashed out again, and another two people dropped from the cieling. By this time, the fire had spread, having found old oil spills to use for fuel.

"Just come over here, damn it!" Dani returned, the urgency in her voice signifying the urgency in her request. Bakura began making his way over to the cofin, wondering why Atemu wasn't joining him. Looking back, he saw Atemu was struggling to stand up, quite like how he felt.

Grumbling about useless Pharaohs, Bakura quickly 'ran' back, while swaying dangerously in the strong wind, picked up Atemu, and carried him over his shoulder towards the cofin. Placing Atemu on his feet within the stone box, Bakura climbed in afterwards, standing back-to-back with the Pharaoh.

Dani looked one last time at the faces of her Pharaoh and her guard, and held out her other hand, wrist towards the cieling. Bakura saw this, and was about to tell her not to- while stil struggling with Atemu's bulk- when the flash of a blade slicing down silenced him in shock, as Dani brought the ceremonial dagger down, neatly slicing open her wrist.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, blood spilt to sate the demon's lust. Born of Re and Spirits divine, allow the souls to cross divides. Shadows born of death and life, Spirits welcome with their might, Awake O Sleeper! Arise from Death! Turn your back on the Dark of Night! The Winds of the Spirits shall be your Breath! Bound to the Master! Bound to the Light! (1)"

A single, large, glob of blood fell from her wrist, soon followed by a near-steady stream of the dark red liquid. The Shadow Wind swirled in tighter, locking all three in place. Atemu, finally opening his eyes and looking around, saw what happened and recalled the words that Dani had spoken, his eyes widening in surprise and horror. The blood began to completely fill the cofin, even though by now Dani had almost completely drained her body of her blood, the Shadows being the only things granting her life for the last few moments.

When the dark, red liquid finally began to overflow the cofin, Bakura and Atemu felt themselves being drawn away from their surroundings. Dani, seeing this, grinned slightly, a look of pain washing over her face as she whispered to them, "All those who come after me- all Kage no Mage- we shall always serve you. All my children, my family, shall always be yours to command, Pharaoh, King. To your Realm I sacrifice myself- make Yugi and Ryou proud of you. Farewell."

With that, the pool of Sacrficial Blood swirled upwards, the Shadow Winds expanding and killing all within the city. The horse, still outside, sensing this, raced away back to the camp, barely escaping the surge of Shadows from the temple.

When the Pool of Blood finally disapeared into the Shadow Realm, there was no Pharaoh or Thief left in the cofin- meerly the pieces of a gold puzzle, soaked in blood, beside the soul-less body of a dancer and a glowing apparition that looked erily like Re, shinning in the flames that continued to burn, burning the temple and soon most of the city, ending the Era of the Shadows Games.

**_

* * *

Notes _**

(1) This is actually part of a song from the "Gather" Song Book from the Catholic Church... with some of the words a bit messed around with. It's also part on an incantation that my coven (yes, I belong to both the Catholic Church and a Coven) uses, called the Summoning. Although I'm pretty sure that if ever one of the others read this (and one- Cerial- will, as she is more of a YGO buff than myself, and reads EVERYTHING) I'm either gonna be kicked out of the Coven, or get massacred by them. Stupid, stupid me...

2) No, this isn't about something actually in the story. Ish. Although I have, in my stupidity, gone to Pacific Mall and bought the last manga of YGO (still in Japanese... getting a head ache trying to read it, though) and basically seen what happens, I'm still not sure what happens to Bakura. As my info is... incomplete, I am stuck assuming that he somehow gets stuck back in the past with Atemu. Other than that... I have no idea.

3) And yes, this is a PROLOGUE, if you didn't read the Chapter Title. Therefore, there is more to come. ...and I just HAD to make this the beginning of a YGO/HP x-over. Though, if you don't like the whole idea of these (as over-done... and badly-done as many are), then...

**STOP READING NOW. **

**DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER.**

**DO NOT PASS 'GO'** (Though you may click on it).

**DO NOT COLLECT 200** (or reviews).

**AND DO NOT YELL AT ME**. I am very tired right now, do to stupid work (God, 11 HOURS A DAY! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!), and as such if you yell at me, I will either be inclined to a) yell back, b) ignore you, or c) explain calmly why I have decided to do such an idiotic thing (listed in order from most to least probable).

And yes, reading the YGO/HP x-overs are fun, even re-reading those that didn't make me think 'Oh My Re, what were people thinking!' or 'Blah!' or 'What the hell am I thinking?', though writing them is an entirely different thing.

Therefore, after this, do not expect an immediate update. In fact, don't expect an update for a while. I am tired, lazy, and am in the middle of writing a number of other stories. I simply wrote this to get it out of my brain, to let me concentrate on my other stories.

Not that THAT helped much...

_**Song**_

Letterbomb by (guess who?) Greenday. Ah, I love that song.

"Where have all the bastards gone? ...the dummy failed the crash test, now collecting unemployment checks...

Where have all the riots gone? The inner city motto gets pulverized. What's in love is now in debt... so strike the fucking match to light this fuse.

The town Bishop's an extrotionist. And he don't even know that you exist. Standing still when it's do or die, you better run for your fucking life.

It's not over till your Underground. It's not over before it's too late. The city's burning. It's not my burden. It's not over before it's too late. There is nothing left to analyze.

...I'm not the Jesus of Suburbia. And Saint Jimmy is a figment of Your father's rage and your mother's love, made me the idiot of America!

It's not over till your Underground. It's not over before it's too late. The city's burning. It's not my burden. It's not over before it's too late. There is nothing left to analyze."


	2. Marks and Shadows

**_Title:_** Return to the Old Ways

**_Chapter 1_**: Shadows and Marks

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, you do not sue. Or, the whole thing starting with 'Kay-fuzz does not own' and ends with, 'Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad'.

**_Warning:_** If anything, more spoilers for the AE arc... but I think I just about finished that part up in the Prologue. And a REALLY bad beginning of a cross-over... Oi... Oh, and some swearing. Yes, kawaii Baku-chan swears. And yes, I just called him 'kawaii Baku-chan'. Forgive me- it's part of a joke. Ah, wonderful chibi-ness...

**_Rating:_** T (what is up with this new thing, anyways?)

_**Words:**_ 19963 (Iz a lot...)

* * *

**_Key_**

:-blah-: Yugi

:blah: Yami

((blah)) Bakura

(-blah-) Ryou

* * *

Yugi groaned as he slowly woke up. The bright light above his head, probably coming from some windows, made him try to reach up to shield his eyes, only to find that his arm felt as though it weighed about 100 times more than it should. He soon found that all of his body was exceptionally weak, including his eye lids, not allowing him to open his eyes. 

He was barely able to move his found and, upon discovering this, tried to speak to someone to find out what was going on. However, he instead realized that although his mouth could work, no sound exited from his parched lips, and his throat twanged painfully whenever he tried to speak.

Although slightly panicing, he still had a few of his senses, like touch for certain. And smell, if the heavily alcohol-scented air was any indication. In all truthfullness, it smelt like he was in the hospital. This only made him worry further. If he was indeed in the hospital, then what had happened? The last thing he remembered was leaving Ryou in the museum, and he heading home, planning on stopping off at the new burger joint on the way to grab something to eat.

Although he couldn't move, he still felt the crisp, starched sheets under his fingers and sweaty palms, telling him that he most likely was in a hospital. Upon realizing this, he immediately concentrate all his senses on seeing if he could feel the familiar weight of the Sennen Puzzle against his chest. And promptly tried to scream when he couldn't.

However, part of his panic was removed when he calmed down enough to let his mind search the area around him for the constant pulse of Shadow Magic that surrounded the ancient Item, and felt it nearby, on what he could only assume was a table.

The panic was even further reduced when someone placed the Puzzle onto his chest, almost like how it would have layed had it been around his neck, in it's proper place. Feeling that small amount of comfort be restored, he didn't even try to search the Puzzle for signs of his aibou, his yami- Atemu- knowing full well that Atemu had returned to his present, Yugi's past.

Grateful for whoever had given him that small piece of peace, he tried to convey it, his mouth working to form the words, yet no sound came from his mouth. A gentle hand upon his own made him stop, when a slightly muffled, gurgling noise caught his attention. Focusing on it, it seemed he listening to it under water- however, he could still hear, and listened intently to what the person said.

"You are too precious, too powerful to loose, young one. Forgive me for what I did, and what I will end up doing to you. You have all the makings of a powerful sorcerer, if not wizard. Get better soon."

The gentle touch was removed from his hand, and he heard something that could possibly be a door opening and closing. So, whoever did this to him was sorry for it? And a wizard? Him? Not to mention that always-pleasant mention of some great pain coming up.

_'Haven't I suffered through enough pain? Why can't the world just let me be... if only Ryou were here... Or Yami...'_

He drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, dreaming of Pharaohs, theives, dancers, deserts, fire and blood.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he sat uncomfortably on the edge of his bed, staring at the golden ring that hung around his neck, and was currently being held tenderly in his pale white hands. Although he could still draw comfort from it, the Sennen Ring's powers were slowly ebbing away, like the oceans at low tide. They were just beyond his reach, taunting him, teasing him. He knew long ago that he would never be able to fully control the only truly 'dark' item of the seven- that was his Yami's power alone. 

However, he had never thought that the powers of the Ring would be completely out of his grasp.

His soul was constantly on fire, feeling as though he was being burned from the inside out, and though Yugi did a good job of hiding it, he was feeling the same way. Regardless of whatever relationship Yugi had with Yami, and Ryou with Bakura, the feeling of pain, of being seperated so completely, like their very souls were being torn apart constantly, dipped in flames, and stappled back together before the process repeated itself was almost too much to handle.

And though he had though many times about suicide, he took comfort from the fact that someone in the world- a special, tri-colored haired midget someone- knew what he was going through, and was helping him work throught the pain, while all the while asking for help.

Yugi's other friends, whom Ryou could distantly call 'friends' as well were not of much help. None of them had ever been bonded to someone, so totally connected to another that to be apart caused pain beyond all Hells.

He sighed again as he gently brushed his pointer finger along the five pointers that hung down from the Ring, wishing that he would be able to feel the presence that was both comforting and worrying at the same time. His yami was abusive, using him to achieve whatever goals he had set out. But that time, when they had dueled against Yami, and Bakura had switched with him to save him...

Ryou sighed, confused. It was hell living with Bakura, through all Hells and back without him.

He continued playing the gold Item for nearly another hour before deciding that it was time to go to sleep. He was about to take off the Ring, but was afraid that he might wake up in the morning and in find the Ring's powers even further out of his grasp, lengthening the gap between him and his Yami.

Not even checking the Soul Coridor, Ryou let his head fall onto his pillow, making a mental note to talk to Yugi in the morning. Surely he might know how to handle this new kind of distance.

Standing just inside his Soul Room door, Bakura looked out through a small crack at his hikari's open door, watching the young man's chest rise and fall rythmically. He had heard his hikari's ponderings for the last hour and a half or so, and, deciding that making his hikari live through hell was not the best way to handle things (as Dani had so kindly taught him), he walked slowly over to the extravagant bed that he had never remembered being in his Soul Room before.

Shrugging it off, he decided to not let Ryou know of his presence, until the next time the albino hikari decided to try to reach the Ring's powers. Afterall, although making Ryou live through hell was no longer his objective, it certainly would still be fun watching him squirm.

* * *

The morning dawned bright, cold, and dreary. Not many people were awake at that time- those who were, however, were working very hard at whatever they were doing, whether it be eating their breakfast, drinking coffee, on their to work, or at work. 

One such man stood outside his home/game shop, the bright green letters spelling out 'Kame' above his head proclaiming the name of the shop. The broom in his hands swept smootly back and forth, brushing away the dirt and dust that had collected in front of the door to the shop.

Taking a break from sweeping for a moment, he glanced up to his grandson's bedroom window, eyeing it. Of course, Yugi didn't normally get up without help for another few hours, and since it was Sunday, Sugoroku decided that the tri-colored haired wonder could use some rest. He had been growing steadily weaker, tired and dead to the world since that trip to the museum he and his friends had taken about two, almost three weeks ago.

Sugoroku wiped his hand across his forehead, trying to remember when Yugi had come home last night. He hadn't helped with the shipments, that much the elder man knew, and breifly wondered why his grandson would skip out on helping him. However, his thoughts turned once again to when Yugi came home, and, not being able to remember when, simply assumed that his aging memory was failing him.

Turning back to sweeping, he concentrated solely on the one task. Afterall, people don't like walking on dirt.

* * *

As consciousness finally found him again, he still felt his body worn out. Arms, legs, even his eyes were too heavy to lift. Deciding to just rest until his body could work again, he mulled over whatever he could remember- which was virtually everything, including those haunting words that Dani had uttered before they had been whisked away. He shuddered as he thought about what might have happened- and what did. 

The look on Bakura's face had told him all he had needed to know- the Thief King was both shocked, apalled, stunned, and obviously hurt. To have lost so many people in just one place, and then Dani, who he had seemed to have grown quite fond of...

He attempted to shake his head, only to find it still immobile. He tried to growl, but found that his voice didn't work- wouldn't work. Everything he tried to do, he was unable to, and even his mouth after a while was beginning to seize up.

Frustrated, annoyed, and obviously unhappy, he tried to think of what could be happening that would prevent movement- although there was a strong magical force in the area, it wasn't being used to bind him. Though, it did feel like it was pulling on him...

Shrugging it off- as much as he could shrug- he instead focused his attention on his other.

:Aibou:

No answer.

:Yugi:

Something like a small groan seeped through the strained link, and he was suddenly sure that either his hikari was in a lot of pain- or, that it was early. Deciding to wait and see which it was (although believeing it was just early), he relaxed his body, and let more unconciousness over take him.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he stretched out on his bed, having just woken up. His dreams- thought not being nearly as prophetic, nor accurate, as when his yami was around, showed troubling times ahead for everyone he knew. Frowning slightly, he looked over at the window, staring at the sun. For some reason, he felt more complete, like his yami was there. But that should have been impossible, right? 

He was about to go check his soul room and corridor, to see if anything had changed, when the ringing of the phone broke through the silence. Growling, he slipped out of bed and wrapped a midnight blue robe around his silken grey-black pajamas, the look on his face veryBakura-ish.

Making it to the phone on the fifth ring, he answered sleepily, "Moshi mo-(yawn)-shi..."

"Bakura?"

Ryou woke up slightly quicker than normal at that- Jou did not call himusually, and never this early unless there was an emergency. "What is it, Jou?"

"You were the last to see Yug last night, right?"

"Yes..."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Erm... he had to leave because Mouto ojii-san wanted him to help with some shipment or something. And there's that new burger place, so he probably stopped there."

"Right. Well, thanks Bakura!"

"Wait, Jou!"

"...yeah?"

"What... what happened?"

"Well, when Mouto ojii-san went to wake Yugi up this morning..."

"...what?"

"Yugi wasn't there. Nothing in his room had been touched since he left yesterday. He's completely disappeared."

* * *

Ryou approached the Kame game shop just as a few other people who had heard about the supposed 'kidnapping' showed up to wish Sugoroku well. Jou, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, and even Mai, Seto and Mokuba were there, waiting ouside the door to go in and comfort Sugoroku. Not understanding why they were waiting, Ryou walked up to them, his nervousness shown clearly on his face. 

His hands against the lump that was the Ring underneath his shirt- even without his yami inside of it, the others were still scared of the piece of blood-gold, constantly thinking that it would be sending them to the Shadow Realm at any time. Sighing, he finished his treak to them, waving slowly. Mai was the first to notice him.

"Oh, Bakura-kun! You heard what happened to Yugi-kun?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah. Jou told me on the phone this morning."

"Why did Jou call you?" Seto asked, eyeing Ryou slowly. Although he still didn't believe in the spirits (and still thought that the many Shadow Games played in the Battle City finals were just illusions), he knew that Ryou could at least be sadistic at times.

"Because Yugi and I met at the museum last night. In front of the Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh."

"And why did you meet there?" A new voice spoke from the doorway to the game shop, and as they all turned they spotted three police officers with Sugoroku standing there, eyeing Ryou carefully.

Ryou shrugged, trying not to look too depressed. "Because we really like that tablet- and, one picture looks kind of like Yu-"

"BAKURA!" Ryou blinked as he looked over his shoulder, seeing a motorcycle coming up the road. It stopped barely two feet away from Ryou who didn't even blink at that- however, nearly everyone else quickly jumped away, trying to distance themselves from the rider.

Slipping off this helmet as he hopped off the bike, he immediately turned to everyone, blonde hair and gold jewelery shining in the morning sun. "I came as soon as I heard! Any news on the Pharaoh?"

"Not that we know of, Malik." Ryou stated calmly, before turning back to the police officers. "Anything else you want to know?"

The officers looked between each other, before turning to him. "As you were the last one to see Mouto, you're going to have to come with us and answer some questions."

Ryou sighed. First the loss of this yami, then the strange fire in his soul, then the Ring's distace, THEN Yugi's going missing, and finally being basically arrested? This was just not his day- no, scratch that, week. Something occuring to him before he left, Ryou turned to Malik.

"How did you-"

"Isis, remember?"

Ryou blinked, the nodded. Even without the Sennen Tauk, Isis still had the Sight. And with it, she could be annoyingly accurate.

Seto grumbled, before turning to the police. "Whenever you're finished with Bakura, can you call me? I need to whack some sense into him."

Malik rounded on the CEO. "Sense? Bakura needs some sense knocked into him? I think you need something more than sense knocked into you, Kaiba."

"And you need a reality check." Turning back to the cops, he addressed them again. "Is that alright?"

"...sure. If you're family."

Ryou sweatdropped as Seto turned his most dominating stare on the police. One backed down immediately, a second right after. The third, however, matched his glare stride for stride, and they stood there for a good few minutes before Malik turned back to Ryou. "So... why are you being taken by the police?"

"'Cause I was the last to see Yugi."

"Really? Where?"

"The museum, by the tablet. When Yugi got a call from Mouto ojii-san, we parted ways. I returned the table to Isis' room, and he decided to go straight home-"

"With probably stopping on the way at that burger place."

"Yup. What's that place called, anyways?"

"Something like Burger King... and Yugi would go for those, wouldn't he?"

"Just like you'd go for anything gold and shiny."

"And you'd go for raw meat."

"No!"

"Oh, right sorry. Like he'd go for raw meat."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Did you have to bring that up?"

"What? It's been a freaking week, Bakura!"

"How... how can you say that?"

"Because. It can't really be that hard."

"It's like my soul is permanently on fire. Like everything I touch turns to crap, not gold. Like everything in the world is horrible, evil, disgusting, and just plain wrong."

"...did you just swear?" Malik blinked in surprise.

Ryou also blinked, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so."

"Well, if that's how you feel, how can you be so calm?"

"I dunno... I hate to say it, but it's almost like I'm getting used to it. I hate the feeling though- both it being there, and it not."

Malik couldn't say anything to that, and began thinking. "Wait... that's how you feel, right?"

"I just said that, Malik."

"I know, I know. Just stick with me, Bakura. You feel that way-"

"I-"

"I know you just said that, but let me finish! Have you ever thought about suicide?"

Ryou paled. "A while ago... and... and just last night."

There were a few gasps around them, but for the most part Ryou ignored them. Malik's eyes widened. "Was you... were you ever... well... close?"

"Not especially so, why- oh." Ryou's eyes widened as well, before he began pacing around, swearing in words that he had heard Bakura say when the yami was in a bad mood. The albino could have sworn that he thought he felt a small amount of humour coming from his soul corridor, but ignored it, continuing to brood on how stupid he could have been.

Malik almost let a smile on his face, seeing that some of the yami had been transfered to the hikari. He did grin when he realized what Ryou was saying- in Ancient Arabic, no less- and that the patern of the words made no sense what-so-ever.

Everyone else just stood there, not getting it. The police looked ready to intervene, but Malik, seeing this, quickly stopped Ryou by standing in front of him, his grin disapearing as he addressed the other hikari.

"It's not your fault."

"No, but I should have seen it! Even with all the talking and 'help' we've been giving each other! If I would have thought- if I could have-"

"Bakura, calm down."

"Would you be calm? Would you be calm if there's a posibility, and you could have stopped it!" Ryou was close to tears now, and Malik felt his sympathy go out to the other teen.

Mokuba frowned, looking between Malik and Ryou. "Erm... what are you guys talking about?"

Ryou spun around, facing Mokuba, anger building inside of him. He was about to explode when a small, comforting feeling swept through his body, definately emmanating from his soul corridor. Frowning, he closed his eyes, ignoring the stares he was recieveing. Just before he dived into his soul room, he let his hand trace the shape of the Ring, and feeling it against his cool skin, allowed the points to skin slowly into his skin again.

Hissing from the pain, he completely tuned out the outside world, missing the gasps of surprise as five small spots of blood appeared on his shirt.

Malik, from his time spent inhabiting the albino's mind, quickly recognized the pattern and forced Ryou's body to lay down on the ground. The others watched the young Egyptian and albino, looking between the two. Otogi was the one to break the silence. "What just happened? And what were you two talking about?"

Malik turned to the group, eyeing them all, before turning to Sugoroku, his eyes serious. Sugoroku, unsure of how to react to the stare simply stared back, before turning his eyes away from the piercing lavender.

"Malik..." Jou said aloud, still sore that the young teen in front of him had caused so much trouble.

"Look. You know that... _they_ went back, right?"

Jou, Honda, and Anzu nodded, the others shaking their heads 'no'. Sugoroku frowned. "They? What 'they'?"

Malik looked abashed. "You mean... you didn't... never knew about the Puzzle?"

At that, Sugoroku's eyes flashed in recognition, before his frown deepened. "I did, for a while. He saved my life, once. Fourty years ago now. But, still- went back?"

"To AE."

Seto, Mai, Mokuba, Otogi and Shizuka still didn't get it, but Malik paid no attention. Instead, he continued, itching to use his Rod to find out what was up with Ryou. "Bakura and his yami were never very close- if anything, it was an abusive relationship."

"I can see where he gets that." Jou murmured, frowning at the young albino laying perfectly still, hardly breathing. The police and few people who had gathered blinked and/or frowned. Yami? Didn't that mean dark?

"However, Pharaoh and mini-Pharaoh were almost too close- I found it rather disturbing."

Anzu rolled her eyes. _'Leave it to Malik...'_

"Anyways, think about it. Even with that relationship, if Bakura though about suicide-"

Anzu gasped in horror, and she wasn't the only one. Out of the group, it was only Mai, Otogi, Shizuka and Seto who didn't suddenly gasp in horror, surprise, or disgust. They merely blinked or kept stoic expressions. Shizuka turned to her brother, her eyes pleading for some help to understand.

Jou, seeing this, frowned as he tried to think of a good explanation. "Well, er... how do we say this..."

Sugoroku, holding his heart and looking like he was about to have a heart attack, however, cut Jou off before he could say anything more. "Yugi... he wouldn't... he couldn't..."

Malik had a rather unpleasant expression on his face as he reached down with one hand to touch the five points of blood on Ryou's shirt.

"Two halves of one soul- once bound, never apart. I can stand the pain- I would much rather feel this pain then know that he could be around again. But, Bakura and Yugi..."

There was silence for nearly a minute, before Malik sighed and pulled out the rod. Everyone who knew what it was froze immediately, not sure if they wanted to know what he was doing with the Item. Malik glared at them, slightly hurt by their fear, before saying simply, "I'm not going to use this on you. I have boundries, you know."

"Then what are ya gonna use that for?" Jou asked, hiding Shizuka behind him. Malik frowned deeper, before turning to Sugoroku.

"I'm going to see what's up with Bakura. Is there anywhere we can lay him down- other than the sidewalk?"

Sugoroku blinked, before nodding and leading Malik (who had picked up Ryou's thin, frail body) into the game shop. Not willing to let Mouto ojii-san be left alone with both Malik and Bakura, the group normally known as Yugi-tachi followed Malik, the police, after 'shooing' everyone away, bringing up the rear, shutting and locking the door.

Malik lay Ryou down on the couch, with everyone watching his every move. The police, not understanding, turned to Shizuka who looked like the most likely person to talk to them. "Ms, what is going on?"

Shizuka turned to them, uncertanty in her eyes. "Well... I'm not really sure. But-"

"Katsuya-chan, I am sorry to interrupt you, but I would like some kind of silence so that I don't completely destroy Bakura's mind." Malik commented over his shoulder, sending a light glare at the other teen. Shizuka was quiet immediately, while everyone's attention turned back to Malik.

Gently lifting up Ryou's shirt, Malik revealed the Sennen Ring, in all it's destructive glory, laying innocently on Ryou's chest, it's five pointers embedded deep into his skin, nearly all the way up to the small connector loops. There were a few small gasps, before Malik sent another glare.

Gripping the Sennen Rod in one hand, he placed his other just over Ryou's forehead, invoking the power of the Item, and causing the Eye to appear on both their foreheads. Closing his eyes, Malik let his mind drift away into the now-connected Soul Corridors.

There was silence for nearly a minute before Shizuka tried to walk forward and reach Ryou, to remove the obviously painful Ring pointers from his chest. When she was only four feet away, however, a strange barrier pushed her back, along with a quick stream of what looked like living shadows.

"I... I'm scared, you guys." She stated as she clung to her brother's arm.

"It's okay, Shizuka. But what' pysco doing back here? I thought he went back to Egypt with Isis and Rishid?" Jou asked as he gave his sister a gentle hug.

"Don't you people get it? People change, koinu. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. Especially during high-stress situations, like Battle City." Seto said emotionlessly. Jou, hearing the 'koinu' comment immediately attempted to attack the CEO.

Anzu, from her position with Shizuka and Honda trying to hold Jou back, turned to the two hikaris. "I hope that what they were saying didn't actually happen to Yugi."

Sugoroku shook his head. "I don't think so. Yugi's a good boy, with a good head on his shoulders. He wouldn't do something like that."

Shizuka nodded, glad to hear some kind of encouragement, when Otogi suddenly asked, "Okay, even after Battle City and Doma, I still don't get this. Why would Yugi commit suicide?"

"If he did, which I doubt happened"Jou said quickly, temporarily distracted from attempt # 3, 967 at killing Seto, "there would only be one reason. The loss of the Pharaoh."

This only served to further confuse many people in the room, the police included. The one that seemed to have enough backbone to stand up to Seto asked calmly, "What are you talking about?"

Before anyone could saying anything, a calm, clear and mystic voice came from the doorway (which had somehow been unlocked) said quietly, "It is a story that involves many people- but not you. And do not fear. If Yugi has indeed comitted suicide, then we'd all probably be dead. Even over that great distance, one will always know when their other half is dead."

Anzu winced, remembering how Yami had acted when Yugi's soul had been taken by the Seal of the Oricalcos. "I can certainly see why you would say that, Isis."

The Seer entered further into the house, Rishid right behind her. The police stared dubiously at the two, not sure whether to arrest them for breaking and entering. "We thought that Malik might be here. But... why are they searching Ryou's soul?"

Sugoroku blinked. "That's what their doing?"

"And a very thourough search, too, it seems." Rishid commented, noticing the pointers embedded into Ryou's skin.

Isis nodded. "A very, very thourough search." Turning to Sugoroku, she addressed him. "Don't worry. Yugi is safe, that much I can be sure of. While we wait for these two to finish, could I make something for everyone to drink?"

As Isis was only Malik's sister, and hadn't really done anything too wrong at Battle City, everyone nodded, glancing carefully at the hikaris, before moving into the kitchen to talk, and try to explain to the best of their abilities what exactly happened. The police officers, however, stayed with the two motionless bodies, waiting for them to finish whatever they were doing before dragging both of them now down to the station.

* * *

Upon entering his soul room, Ryou made a break for the corridor, partially afraid of what he would find if he had just imagined the emotion feed. Throwing open the door, he launched himself through the portal, only to come face to face with a closed soul room door. 

Obviously, there was no way to tell for sure if Bakura was inside it, as, afterall, it was closed. Stepping cautiously up to the door, he placed his hand against the wrought iron designs that decorated it, and, willing it to open with all his heart, pushed gently.

The black door swung open, slightly creaking on it's hinges. With no light in the room, it took Ryou a while for his eyes to adjust. When they did, however, he wished they hadn't. Instruments of torture littered the walls and ceilings, puddles of dried blood and what looked suspiciously like wet blood were on floors, walls, even the ceiling in some parts (making the hikari wonder how those got there), and, in one corner, a large, fluffy bed that looked so out of place in the room stood magnificently, crimson sheets, pillows, blankets and small insignias drapped almost liesurely all over the solid gold bed.

However, Ryou had seen this all many times before (although he wished dearly that he hadn't), as such that was not what made him depressed.

No one, not even a single Shadow, was in the soul room.

Sighing, Ryou was about to turn around and go back when he felt an arm wrap around his stomach, and a very familiar voice, who's breath sent just as familiar shivers down his spine, whispered in his ear, "Now now, hikari. Didn't think I would let you get away that easily, ne?"

Ryou gasped, and immediately relaxed. Bakura felt this and frowned. "What? No fear? No screaming? You sure know how to make a guy feel bad, hikari."

Ryou almost giggled in relief, and turned around quickly. He wrapped his arms tightly around the yami's neck, feeling far more immature than most people would give him credit for, and burried his face into the other's chest. "Bakura..." He whispered, everything he had felt trying to be expressed in the one word.

Bakura grinned into his hikari's hair, glad that the teen albino had missed him, before dragging him back to the light's own soul room. Ryou blinked, looking at his yami, not sure of what was going on. Bakura grumbled at the hikari's look.

"What? Can't I be happy to not be a fugitive?"

"...wasn't that your own choice?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. However, I was a fugitive that apparently 'served' the Pharaoh."

Ryou blinked, before getting struck over the head by Bakura. "Honestly, hikari, can't you keep up? So... what has the Pharaoh's midget been doing?"

Ryou gave an almost Yugi-pout and Bakura winced. "That's it. No more hanging out so much with the mini-Pharaoh."

"But Yugi was the only one I could talk to! I know that you and yami keep trying to kill each other... but Yugi- and the others, too- he's- they're- well..."

Bakura snorted. "They're warping your mind, hikari-pretty." Ryou blanched at the name, and Bakura, grinning at tormenting Ryou, continued on in a purr, "Oree-sama thinks that hikari-pretty- OW!"

Ryou, acting both upon instinct and out of fear, had whapped Bakura on the arm- hard. Bakura, although surprised that Ryou actually had enough strength to hurt someone like that, quickly had his hikari in a headlock, before throwing him to the ground and proceeding to pin him with unnatural quickness.

"Hikari, I'm glad you're getting a backbone- but you do NOT stand up to me." Ryou didn't say anything- however, unlike the usual fear that Bakura was used to seeing, his eyes reflected something that looked disturbingly like the blankness that one who's soul has been taken had in their eyes.

Bakura almost backed off, before Ryou whispered, "If having you back means that the abuse starts again, then I'm not sure if I want you to be here."

The yami looked down at his hikari carefully, hiding his shock. He knew Ryou had felt the pain- the flames of seperation. But for his hikari to actually voice such thoughts, even after what he had thought last night...

Bakura grumbled, making up his mind. "...I won't abuse you, Ryou. However, you are still mine, and that's final. No one else's. Do you understand?" When Ryou paused before nodding, Bakura pressed on. "That means no one can call you 'their's. Not 'my' friend, not 'my' partner. You are mine, and mine alone."

"H... hai, Bakura-sama."

Bakura grinned, a feral look, before yanking his hikari up straight and cupping the light's chin in his hand. "I'm glad we understand each other." Ryou let a small smile cross his face, and Bakura took this as the cue to an impromptu wrestling match.

Another voice from the doorway, however, broke up the match, causing both Ryou and Bakura to look up from their positions in a headlock and upside down (respectively). "Well, five minutes are you're already at it. Would you two like a room? Or better yet- a lock?"

Ryou let out a strange sounding laugh (as most of his air was being conviently cut off by his other's arm) and Bakura growled. "Watch your tounge, Gravekeeper."

Malik laughed, helping Ryou out of the headlock and forcing both halves of the King soul onto the bed. "Oh, I'll be watching something alright." Ryou blushed slightly while Bakura gave another growl, before a smirk appeared on his face.

"So, what brings you to our soul rooms, Malik?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that Ryou decidedly just 'fainted' in front of a number of people- the currently Yugi-less Yugi-tachi among the group, police officers and a few curious neighbours. And that Shizuka looked about ready to faint when I checked out the five points of blood on your shirt."

Bakura blinked, then turned to Ryou. The hikari looked down. "I... I really wanted to see you again. So, I let the Ring..."

Bakura grinned, grabbing his hikari- and putting himinto another headlock. Ryou, used to this by now, let his yami do this to him- however, the grasp was not as much of a strangle-hold as it had been in the past. "Finally understanding the beauty of pain, ne? Ah, I'm proud of you, hikari... tell me, how many times has the Ring tasted our blood since I left?"

"...eight times." Bakura paused before laughing, Malik sporting a small grin.

"EIGHT! My, hikari, I thought I was masochistic!"

"No, you're sadistic." Malik corrected, picking some dirt from under one of his fingernails. Bakura glared at him, turning back to his hikari.

"I'm going to take control of the body."

Malik put up his hands. "Hold up, let me at least get back to my own body before you go on a rampage. And, whoever takes control, you're currently laying on Yugi's couch in his home. FYI, as I doubt Ryou's filled you in yet, Yugi went missing sometime last night. Maybe suicide, but if you're back..."

He let it hang as we waved 'bye' over his shoulder, exiting the soul room. Bakura looked slyly at Ryou. "Mini-Pharaoh might have killed himself? Well, now that is the ultimate masochist. I don't suppose that you thought about it? Say... about one this morning?"

Ryou blanched, then glared. "You've been back since then! Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"Ah, the hikari curses! You're learning, Ryou!"

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed after him, as Bakura, feeling Malik leaving to go back to his own body, left the soul room, taking control of the body.

* * *

The police officers were startled when both teens opened their eyes at the same time, even more so when the albino gently fingered the strange golden pendant who's pointers were digging into his skin. He grinned savagely, his eyes narrowing sharply and his hair becoming more spikey than before. 

He suddenly sat up straight, shirt sliding down to cover up the pendant, while the blonde one simply stood up and walked into the kitchen, not sparing the officers a chance to say anything. However, the albino noticed them, and shot them a _look_, clearly stating, 'What the hell are you looking at?'

While two backed down, the third walked forward, grabbing the albino by the wrist. "You're coming with us. As the last to see Mouto, we need you to answer some questions."

Bakura almost growled, but quieted when Malik walked back out, the entire gang following him. Bakura immediately put on the 'Ryou' face, making his hikari groan in his soul room. He opened his mouth to speak, when Seto walked over, surprising showing some emotion- though, that emotion was obvious, open, undescribable anger. The moment he was in front of Bakura, he raised his hand and slapped the yami across the face, looking like he wanted to do a number of other things too- namely murder.

However, the officer immediately moved in front of Bakura, blocking him from view.

(-I'm glad he did that, or we could have been in trouble.-) Ryou said, glancing kindly at the older man. Bakura simply grumbled, still putting on the 'Ryou' face.

((If I get my way, neither he nor Kaiba will-))

(-Kura!-)

Bakura grumbled as the officer adressed Seto. "If I may ask, sir, why did you strike this young man?"

Seto merely glared. "Because this 'young man' is living in the past. He can't accept the changes that life brings, and, apparently, neither can Yugi."

Bakura snorted. "Yugi's not dead, you ass."

"But he's living in the past."

"Considering what the past means to some people, Kaiba, living in it isn't as bad as what it could be. Like forgetting it."

"And what would you know about forgetting the past, Bakura?"

The thief grinned savagely, surprising everyone. They had only ever seen the yami with that smirk, not the hikari. But the yamis were gone... weren't they?

Bakura, being Bakura (and contrary to his hikari's open denial and refusal) decided to play around with the cop's minds. Taking one by the wrist, he asked in his most Ryou-ish voice. "If you really want me to help you find Yugi, then I will." The officer looked down, nodded, then signalled to the others.

"Let's head down to the station."

"Aren't we bringing that Egyptian boy along?"

"Yeah... where'd he go?"

No one had noticed when Malik went missing, all too preocupied with 'Ryou's' sudden, random, mood swings. Shrugging, the police proceeded to steer Bakura out to their cars, where he got in comfortably, and cheerfully waved 'bye' to Seto-tachi.

Mai frowned. "Is it just me, or did Bakura seem a little... off?"

"Are they gone?" Came a quiet voice from behind Rishid. Blinking and turning around, they all watched as Malik stepped out from behind his step brother, having hidden himself within the folds of the dark purple cloak. Isis shook her head, Rishid remained emotionless while everyone else just sweatdropped at the sight. Malik, with slightly wider eyes than before, holding onto Rishid's cloak looked like a three year-old chibi version of himself that was just walking into day care for the first time.

Looking around quickly, he completely stepped out from behind Rishid's cloak, and turned to Isis and Rishid. "Is it okay ifI go? I need to check out something."

Isis looked about to protest, but Rishid placed a hand on Malik's shoulder. "Be careful." Was the only thing he uttered. Malik nodded, and then hopped on his motorcycle, putting his helmet quickly on his head, pushing up the kickstand with his foot, and quickly speeding out of sight.

Isis rounded on Rishid. "Why did you- he-"

"Malik had a haunted look in his eyes. Something happened that he didn't want to know, or that scared him. He needs time alone." Rishid stated simply, obviously to Isis and not anyone else, and then promptly fell into silence again.

Everyone looked after the small dust cloud that was Malik, wondering where he was going.

* * *

Bakura, meanwhile, was trying desperately not to laugh at the police's efforts to find him. They had arrived at the police station no problem, but when the two officers in the car with him made to get out, he had quickly found his 'own' way out of the car, leaving the two officers- and now the third, he mused as the other car pulled up- to search for the albino. 

(-Re, yami, now they're going to be looking for me everywhere!-)

((Yes, but I got us out of answering annoying questions, ne?))

To that Ryou had no answer, and as such remained silent, while Bakura slunk off away from the station, keeping to the shadows until he could be sure he was far enough away that they wouldn't actually try looking for him.

Of course, Bakura hadn't been paying too much attention, and was therefore surprised (never startled) when he found himself near the entrance of a small, side alley, conviently hidden from view by... well, everything. Clothes hung overhead from lines, not a single window looked down onto this small, discrete and deserted alley, and a pile of boxes had been placed at the front to block the rest of the alley from view.

Frowning, Bakura pushed his way in, careful to set the boxes back just as they were. (-Careful...-)

He stopped short, finding that the alley, for all that he thought it was, had nothing special about it at all.

Even more surprising was seeing Malik standing in front of a seemingly innocent brick wall, Millenium Rod out and tapping random bricks.

"Malik, I do so hate to be a bother, but- what are you doing?"

Malik whipped around, and, seeing it was only Bakura, visibly relaxed. "It's you. Good. Come here and help me tap some of these bricks."

"Why? Hopping they'll open and let you enter a world where sugar is the main food group?"

Malik almost pouted but instead glared, continuing to tap the bricks. "I do NOT eat that much sugar. That's Yugi and, now that I think about it, sometimes Ryou."

(-I haven't had sugar for a long time!-)

((If a long time is half a day, hikari.))

Bakura smirked as Malik continued on, before sighing. "Seeing you go around tapping random bricks is, although so entertaining, taking too long." Lifting up the Ring (which had become undone from his skin when he had sat down in the police car), he whispered something in a language that had supposedly died out 3, 000 years ago (not that anyone was counting), before the suddenly clean pointers... well, pointed to one specific brick on the wall.

Grinning, Malik mock-bowed to the thief, before tapping it once with the rod.

A small hole was revealed, the brick that was once there seemingly disapeared into thin air. "Names?" An older voice asked through the hole, and Malik was unsure before Bakura took over.

"Bakura and Ishtar."

"Bakura... Ishtar... Bakura... Ish-oh yes! Come on in!" The voice exclaimed, and the hole grew in size until it could comfortably fit six people walking side-by-side through. "Well, come on in, don't be afraid!" the voice said again, and Bakura, sensing that Ryou would probably be better handling the situation (there IS a difference between innocent and mock-innocent), Bakura let Ryou take over before following Malik through the portal.

An elder man stood in their way, grinning broadly, a clip board in his hands. "Good, you two are here. Now, I can finally get away from this wall!"

Ryou blinked, unsure of what happened, while Malik, seeing his companion's blank look, pulled him further in so the hole-in-the-wall could close. The older man chuckled. "Come on, then. We should go get your things."

Malik and Ryou, of course, had absolutely no idea what was going on, and Malik was about to say so when Ryou grabbed his arm. "If we say anything, we might get kicked out- and this place is filled with magic!"

Malik nodded- he could sense it, too. Coming around a corner, they stopped at the sight in front of them. Three overly large buildings, extremely tall, really tall, and tall, stood in front of them, people dressed in both 'normal' clothes and muggle clothes walking around between them. Other buildings, some big, some small, lined both sides of what appeared to be a large, long, and wide street, stretching out on either side until it curved out of sight- although they suspected that it went on like that for a while longer yet.

The older man quickly led them to the really tall building, entering and telling them over his shoulder, "This is Gringott's, a bank. Exchange your money here, and then we'll be on our way."

Both Shadow Mages paled. They didn't exactly have any money on them...

However, the old man led them up to a teller. Malik and Ryou were unable to stop from staring, and even Bakura was hard pressed to not look amazed. Not only was the teller in front of them what looked like a goblin from a fairy tale, every single teller as far as they could see (which was pretty far) was one of these creatures, too. The goblin looked down on them, and pointed them with a kind smile further down the line of tellers, to one that looked very lonely, and very- not busy.

Unsure, the old man led the two that way, until they reached the goblin. He looked old- older than the man behind the two teens, and the man looked OLD. The teller looked like a strange cross between a human male (with all the white, furryhair that made up his beard and eye brows) anda goblin like theothers (with his decidedly green skin).

Malik looked aboutready to comment, Ryou looked about ready to shut Malik up,the old man looked about ready tojust stand back and donothing, and the gblin looked about ready to, well-

((He looks like he's going to croak any second, ahou.)) Bakura commented from his soul room.

Ryou cringed. (-Yami!-)

The old goblin, though, looked up and wordlessly pulled two, pure gold keys out from his vest, giving one to each of them. He spoke in a low, scratchy voice. "You two... have a... lot of gold... and other... treasures... in your vaults..."

"Our... vaults? We have vaults?"

The old goblin looked about ready to laugh. "You... your family... long history... first when opened... asked for numbers... 0 and 2..."

Malik let his curiosity get the better of him. "Who has number one?"

"Royal... ty..."

((Bet it's the Pharaoh.))

(-Shush, yami, I'm trying to listen.-)

"Riches spread... Egypt... England... Japan..." The old goblin said slowly, before motioning with his hand to another, youner goblin.

Both Ryou and Malik blinked when the new goblin ran up, looking nervously excited. "Take them to... 0 and 2..."

The new, younger goblin bowed hastily, turning around to face Malik and Bakura, completely ignoring the old man. "Please, sirs, come this way!"

Not waiting for an answer, he practically dragged them off to another door, which led to a hallway, which led to another few doors and hallways, which led to a mine cart, which led to a REALLY bumpy and uncomfortable ride (for Ryou... Malik and Bakura were actually enjoying it), which led to another few hallways, another few doors, and more than a few stairs, before more doors, more hallways, and finally, three, large solid gold doors.

Malik and Bakura blinked up at the three (Bakura having taken over when Ryou looked like he was going to hurl when they got off the pysco-cart ride) doors, unsure of what to do. The goblin led Bakura to one door, and Malik to the other, leaving the third (and yet middle) door to remain closed. Although, it certainly looked the biggest out of the three...

"If sirs would, place your keys into the locks, say 'open' and the door will open!" The goblin nearly bounced with excitement.

Frowning, Bakura took one look at his key- tried not to laugh at the idea that saying 'open' would opena door- and, placing his key in the lock with Malik, both called out "Open!" at the same time.

Their doors, swinging open, creaked from ages of being forgotten in the old, musty halls that seemed to be Gringotts. Dust came down from the ceiling, and Malik felt the distinct shudder as a small creature- a spider, a mouse, a rat or whatever other small, disturbing creature happened to live down here scuttled across his feet.

Gazing inside, both felt themselves gasp (Ryou making Bakura's be in stereo), before turning to each other, a delighted look on their faces.

"This solves a few problems." Malik stated, grinning from ear to ear before diving into the vault. Bakura, showing a bit more composition, paused for a moment- before doing the exact same.

* * *

Both Malik and Bakura met up with the old man, small bags hung over their shoulder, clicking, clanking, and jingling, proof of their previously undiscovered wealth. Small gold rings adorned their fingers, Bakura had also found a gold colar not unlik Malik's (although not as high and not Malik's, and engraved with designs- Malik said it probably came from a priest), and both had gold scarab pendants hanging from around their necks. 

The old man looked them over, shrugged, then led them out of the store. Feeling slightly more confident about their position with all the gold and riches they were aparently entitled to, Malik spoke up. "What's your name, old man?"

He gave a shallow laugh. "Call me Jii-san, Ishtar. ...you are Ishtar, right?"

Malik rolled his eyes and nodded, while Bakura conceeded control- again- to Ryou. "Er... where are we going now?" He asked slowly, looking around.

Jii-san laughed. "To get your wands, so that you don't have to use... whatever you used to enter. The power surge almost gave me a heart attack." He commented, leading them further away from the entrance.

However, looking over his shoulder, Ryou was sure that they would be able to find it- the three giant buildings ("Gringotts, Hakame- the hospital- and the Ministry buildings." Jii-san had said) towered over all other buildings, and the further away they got from it, the bigger they looked.

Eventually, they came to a relatively big building, where people were filtering in and out of it at an astounding rate. Jii-san turned to the two Shadow Mages. "Now, you're going to travel by floo powder. Take a pinch, throw it in the fire, step into the fire, and call out 'Diagon Alley!' Do you understand what to do?"

"You're not coming with us?" Ryou blinked, worriedly.

((Come on, hikari, it's not that big a deal.))

(-If it's not, then you take over!-)

So saying, Ryou retreated to his soul room, forcing Bakura to take over. Bakura blinked a few times, a stunned expression on his face, before clueing into what happened. He supressed his growling, before turning back to Jii-san, who looked amused at his little lapse. The elder man smiled while Malik shook his head.

"Come now. You understand, right?"

"Yes, but are. You. Comming. With. Us?"

Jii-san laughed. "I can't leave Alturist- this 'Alley' is a city in itself, and I'm a guide for people who don't know their way around."

Both Malik and Bakura blinked, before getting pushed into the long lines that seemed to move really quickly. They both came to two seperate fire places at the same time and looked scathingly at the large, flat bowls that held a strange kind of powder.

Malik, unsure, let Bakura go first. The albino glared at the powder, took a large handful, and through it into the fire, turning it green. Malik jumped lightly and a few chuckles were heard behind him,while Bakura, smirking,stepped into the fire, calling out, "Diagon Alley!" and vanishing.

Malik grinned, seeing it was 'safe', grabbed a handful himself and immitated Bakura.

The spinning reminded Malik of the mine-cart ride through Gringotts, making him grin instead of puke, like most people would on their first time. The fireplaces that flashe passed showed many strange sights, but Malik ignored them all,all his attention focused on the strange feeling he was experiencing. It stopped all too soon, however, andfeeling himself make contact with hard floor, he slowly stood up, looking around.

They were inside another bank (if all of these Gringotts looked the same), though everything was very... English looking. People stared increduously as Mallik heaved himself to his feet, looking forward just in time to see Bakura smirking down at him. "What? Is poor little Malik too tired to stand?"

"Is Bakura trying to get his ass kicked?"

"As ifyou could."

"Try me."

"I-"

"Excuse me."

Both boys turned to see an older man, dressed in strange, violet robes that reminded the Shadow Mages of the Shadow Realm. He frowned at them before grinning. "I suppose you are from Japan?"

This caused the two boys to frown as well. Who were these people?

Malik slowly nodded, looking between the older man and Bakura. "Yes..."

"Then welcome to Diagon Alley. I'm sure that it's not as nice as Alturist, but I'm just as sure that it will be a very interesting place for you."

Bakura smirked. "Anything new can be interesting, but it can be just as boring. So, where do we get wands?"

The man gestured they follow him. "Ollivanders is the only place. It's had years of experience. By the way, my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Though surprised, Malik and Bakura followed in silence, Ryou looking on from his soul room. They remained silent, until they came to an old-looking shop with gold lettering faded and peeling above the door, proclaiming it as, "Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C."

Malik gave a short laugh as they proceeded inside. "Think you know the original owner?"

"Urusai."

Dumbledore ushered them in, watching the two Shadow Mage's reactions to everything. He found it humourous that they found it humourous, but also slightly... unnerving. They appeared at ease with everything around them, as though they grew up with magic, but Dumbledore was sure that the two unnaturally strong wizards were muggle-born. And if they reacted the same way as the other had...

"Dumbledore. So good to see you." A voice spoke from a back room, causing Malik to jump slightly and Bakura to laugh at his companion. An older man with graying hair stepped out from behind a pile of boxes that blocked the doorway, nodding to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore let a small smile appear on his face. "Ollivander. These two-" he gestured to Malik and Bakura, "-need wands."

Ollivander scrutenized them. "A bit old to be getting wands, don't you think, Dumbledore?"

Bakura was about to show the man what 'Old' was, Ryou making frantic peace signs in his soul room, when Dumbledore quickly stepped in, feeling the surge of power coming from the albino.

"Not at all, Ollivander. If you could..."

"Ah, of course. Why don't you go first?" He asked Malik, glancing nervously at the glare and feral growling coming from Bakura. Malik shrugged, stepping forward.

"What's your wand arm?"

"Er... I'm right handed, if-"

"Alright, hold it out. Come on, now. Don' be shy."

Malik slowly held his right hand out, a tape measure jumping to attention and quickly starting to mesaure every inch of him- Malik swatting at it whenever it tried to meseaure certain parts.

Ollivander, having disappeared into a pile of boxes, came out with his arms full. "Alright, then. Oak, ten and a half inches, core of dragon heartstring."

Thus started one long run of things in the shop blowing up (the door looking like it was about to fall off it's hinges), until Malik had officially tried every wand in the front. Ollivander turned to him. "I have some extras in the back- however, they are older, might not work as well, and are more expensive."

Malik shrugged, feeling the small sack of gold he had with him. Bakura was playing with a wand he had previously found laying around in the back room, when Ollivander had been getting more wands and Dumbledore had been talking to a rather... large man outside.

The moment he had entered the room, he felt drawn to the wand, although it was burried beneath another pile of boxes. Sifting through it (Ryou trying to get him to go back to the front of the shop before anyone noticed he was missing), he had found the box and picked it up slowly. Opening it with shaky fingers, he pulled the wand out slowly, a warmth spreading through his body, feeling almost as good as when he first found his hikari.

Ryou nodded in silent agreement, watching the wand materialize within his soul room. Picking up the soul version, he felt the feeling double, as did Bakura. Looking around quickly, Bakura pocketed the wand, Ryou giving no protest, and headed back out to the front, getting there moments before Dumbledore entered the store again.

Ollivander entered the room again, frowning as he looked around, a small stack of boxes in his hand. "I don't suppose any of you had been to the back room?"

Dumbledore blinked. "Why would we be back there?"

"One of the special wands, made before Ollivanders opened, is missing. It's supposedly thousands of years old, and even I don't know what it's made of, nor where it comes from."

Malik glanced idly at Bakura, the yami shrugging. Malik shook his head, holding back a sigh. "No, sir. None of us were in there."

Ollivander sighed. "I'll help younow, young man, but you other-" he fixed his gaze on Bakura, "-you'll have to come back another day. I would like it if I could get some ministry officials in here- I still wanted to study that wand."

Malik shrugged, reaching for a box. Ollivander, taking that as the cue to continue, picked it up, missing wand temporarily forgotten.

Quickly, they went through all the wands- again- and, coming to the last box that Ollivander had brought out, he frowned. "The only ones I have left are the two- that SHOULD be three- that I'm studying. The fact that you might be paired with one of them..."

Malik shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Bakura snorted- Malik didn't exactly have a lot of money, and the fact that he was now filthy rich made for an impressive combination of 'let's buy the most expensive everything!'

Ollivander came back out with the three boxes, one of them empty. For the first time, Bakura noticed the heiroglyphs on the cases, and the strange images engraved on the two wands. Ollivander noticed his fascination as the albino's eyes scanned quickly over the images, looking like he was reading them. "They look like hieroglyphs, but, I assure you, they are not. Not a single glyph looks like those from Egypt, from whatever era or dynasty."

Bakura held back the urge to snort, as did Malik. The blonde, however, covered his thoughts by reaching for one of the wands, with a symbol of a giant, golden griffin-dragon on the cover. Ollivander watched his movements, ready to intervene at the last moment.

However, Malik easily picked the wand up, and twirled it between his figures. His eyes gained a strange, almost unnatural light, and he studied the thin piece of wood that he now held between his pointer and middle fingers, just below the grip on the actual 'wand' part. His eyes traced hidden symbols on the wood, from the tip to the handle, his mouth moving sliently, saying words in a language long forgotten.

Finally, the blonde looked up. "How much is this wand?"

Ollivander looked startled, but quickly pointed out, "As far as I can tell, you chose the wand, and usually it goes the other way around. Perhaps, if that is the right wand-"

"Summon Re!" Malik exclaimed in a strong voice, and what appeared to be a giant apparition appeared behind him, filling the whole store with light. The two wizards were barely able to make out a shape like that looked like that on the box, before everything vanished with a WOOSH of wind, and the store looked like normal again.

Ollivander blinked, surprised. "Ah... well... er..."

"Is this wand mine or not?" Malik asked, impatient.

"Er... yes, yes it is..."

"Then how much?"

"Oh? Well... it should be twenty galleons..."

A gasp from behind them made Ollivander stop for a moment, but he continued on, shooting whoever it was a glare. "With that demonstration, however, I think that I'll need more than just that. A promise, too, that if ever anything... strange should happen that you come back here immediately."

Malik shrugged. "Sure. Twenty? Those are the gold ones, right?"

Pulling twenty five galleons from his bag, he handed them all over. "For the box, too." He explained, before leadingDumbledore out of the shop.

Bakura looked at the old man."You look smart enough, old man."

(-Bakura!-)

((Matte yo, ahou.))

"Yes. I had a thought that you had the other wand. Why did-"

"Because. I felt it drawing me. So here's another twenty five galleons, for the wand and the box, and don't let your guard down so easily. With everyone busy it was amazingly easy to get into that back room. Protect this wand, old man, 'cause I think I know who's it is."

Ollivander blinked as Bakura quickly stuffed the box into his own bag, effectively hiding it from view, and turned on his heal, walking out of the store.

(-Do you think it's Yugi's, Bakura?-)

((Probably, hikari. That's why I want him to take care of it. The Pharaoh's the only real challenge in the world for us now. I don't want life to be too boring...though being one-up on him would be nice, for the time being.))

"Hey, Bakura! What took you so long?" Malik asked as he followed Dumbledore towards what looked like an ice cream parlour.

Bakura eyed the old wizard as they moved towards the parlour, trying to figure out why they were going to an ice cream parlour when it was nearly nine o'clock at night.

Dumbledore noticed this, and grinned gently. Although very subtle, both Shadow Mages noticed the slight movement of hands, and the pattern and tune of his voice- a spell, they realized, to make them calm, make them trusting, even more effective when used at night.

Too bad it wasn't technically night for the two mages.

"I thought that since you were from Japan, a mid-morning snack might be good?"

Bakura snorted. "Personally, I don't like eating things at any time of the day other than morning, noon and evening."

Malik nodded. "Eating at mid-morning is disgraceful to the Gods, or any other time of the day besides the morning, noon and evening."

Dumbledore looked startled. "Well, then, what would you-"

"I would like to go home." Ryou stated evenly, taking over the body. Malik noticed the change, but with the definate note in his voice Dumbledore seemed to think he was still talking to the yami- not that he would ever know about Bakura, anyways.

Dumbledore frowned, but began leading them back to Gringotts.

Malik pulled up alongside Bakura. "You think he was trying to get us to do something for him?"

"That or tell us what we know."

"And we can't do that."

Ryou shook his head vehemently, an action that caught Dumbledore's attention.

"We can't do anything, not without permission."

"Not from my sister..."

"No. Them."

"Them... oh. THEM."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Yes THEM. Who else?"

"...the Pharaoh?"

Ryou nearly choked from the sudden anger from his other half, tripping instead. "Don't. Say. That."

"Speaking of the Pharaoh..."

"No, Malik, I have no idea what happened to Yugi. I'm starting to get worried, though. He would never be out so late, especially without an explanation, especially when it's going to be all over the news. Though..." Bakura stated, taking control for a brief moment, "most people are only worried because he disappeared with his deck, which means bye-bye Gods."

Malik grinned ferally, finally noticing that Dumbledore was listening. "Is it only rude in Japan for people to eavesdrop, Ryou?"

"No, its- oh."

Both mages sent equally evil-looking glares at the Headmaster (Malik toning his down a bit, Ryou trying to immitate Bakura). Dumbledore gave a small shudder, barely noticable, before gesturing them towards the bank, now obviously in sight. "You know how to get back, I suppose?"

"Yes." Both answered, pushing roughly past him, Ryou remembering to quickly turn around a give a small bow to him, before following Malik.

* * *

The Egyptian stretched luxuriously on the couch, reminiscent of a cat. The only other living person in the house sighed as he fell heavily onto one of the chairs in the living room, facingsaid couch. "Gomen, Malik, demo-" 

"Nah, s'alright, 'kura. Who would have known that running from police would make them stake out your house?" Malik added with a snicker as he reached over and snatched the remote for the television from in front of him.

Ryou frowned. "It'snot like I had a choice."

"Don't take me wrong- I'm not saying you did. But..."

"...but...?" Ryou leaned forward, eager for the continuation.

"Couldn't you have been a bit more subtle?"

Ryou groaned, letting his body flop back, almost knocking the chair over backwards. "I thought you had something worthwhile to say."

Malik flipped over onto his back, raising his hands above his head and yawning, showing strangely pointed canine teach. Ryou ran his tounge over his own canines- abnormally sharp, probably given Bakura's history and favorite dishes.

"I try not to say anything worthwhile. Then people will expect it of me, and I'd really not like that to happen."

Ryousighed, seeing Malik drifting away, and retreated to his soul room where Bakura was waiting.

The yami stood up, grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him towards the bed. "You're tired. Sleep."

"You just want to take over." Ryou replied, yawning all the while and moving over towards the bed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Sleep. I'll see you in the morning." With that, the dark stalked out of the soul room and Ryou certainly felt him taking over the body.

"I just hope I'll be alive then." He muttered, not missing the strange laughing that Bakura was known to make when either very happy or very sadisitc.

* * *

The old man walked briskly into the room, his brown lined deep with thought. An elder woman walked up to him, annoyance on her face. 

"Dumbledore! You said that you would be watching this boy for the day so I could go out and get some more med-"

"Poppy. I thank you for your help, but I don't think we're giving any help to this young boy."

The matron frowned as she looked upon the younger boy, who was laying in a bed, comatose. The moon's rays, not fully shining as the very very last few specks of sunshine faded, cast long, pale shadows upon the teen, basking him in an errie white-blue light.

"Admittedly, every potion we've given him is only making his condition worse, but-"

"Maybe... Poppy, I'm sure his friends would know how to deal with this."

The matron looked outraged. "I certainly don't think so, Dumbledore! This is a magical disease, brought on by- well, we don't know, but-"

"It seems to be brought on by more magic. Like he's allergic to it, and yet he has such an abundance..." Another voice stated from the doorway.

An older woman in emerald robes with her hair tied up in a neat and tidy bun strode in, worry etched on her face, while another man with pale skin and black greasy hair in black robes followed not a step behind her.

"Is that so, Minerva? Then maybe his friends would know better..." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, thinking back to the conversation between the two newbies he had just escorted to buy their wands.

"Dumbledore, I must say that I would not trust anyone right now with this boy's care." Poppy said quickly, glaring at the three professors.

The greasy man smirked, though it was devoid of all humour. "He seems to like giving us trouble. Trouble locating him, trouble deciding what his magical abilities are, and even now he refuses to wake, and actually has a worse reaction against the potions that are meant to help more, with more magic in them."

"Very true, Severus. Poppy, who have his original clothing?" The matron nodded, quickly moving back to her office and grabbing a black sack.

"Yes, Dumbledore. When we changed him to some spare robes from Professor Vector, we put all his original belongings into here."

"May I see it?"

Poppy nodded as she handed it over, before remembering her earlier annoyance. "And you never told me where you were for the last half hour!"

As he spread the contents onto an unoccupied bed, Dumbledore responded, "I was with the other two wizards from Japan and Egypt, both who were getting their wands. They seemed to know this young man, and talked about the strangest things."

Severus snarelled. "Muggle things, Dumbledore."

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Now... what deck were they talking about?"

Eventually, the aging Head Master pulled a belt from the pile, and from a pouch on the side pulled out a deck of cards. Severus spat out, 'Muggles', but Poppy and Minerva crowded closer to see the cards.

"What are these?"

"Different kinds of monsters..."

"On cards?"

"You know how the muggles are, Poppy."

Dumbledore, however, was staring intently at a very few number of cards that were kept seperate from the rest by an almost-invisible divider. In fact, Dumbledore mused, he was sure that if he did not as much magic as he did, he would not be able to see them at all.

He pulled them out slowly, elicitng a small groan from the teen on the bed. Apparently, even when in a coma, he was able to tell when one of his spells was breached.

"Let's see... Dark Magician... Dark Magician Girl... Abnoxious Celtic Guardian... Maha Vilo... Magician's Valkyria... Magician of Black Chaos... Kuriboh... Polymerization... Gazelle... Burfomet... Chimera... Red Eyes Black Dragon...ah... Obelisk the Tormentor, the Winged Dragon of Re, and Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"Seems to like Magicians and Dragons, hmm, Dubledore?" Poppy asked, looking over at the teen with both a look of surprise on her face and a strange kind of awe.

Dumbledore, nodded, eyes on the last three cards he had looked at. They had the most stars across the top, and Re was certainly an Egyptian God. He could only assume that the other two, Obelisk and Slifer, were also some of these 'Gods'. He sighed, taking the rest of the cards from Poppy and Minerva and placing them back into the holder, before taking one last look back at the seperated cards.

He was about to place them into the holder again, when something caught his eye- something he hadn't noticed before.

The head master pulled out four more cards, and looked them over, surprised to see that three of them were pictures of more dragons- teal colored, red colored, and black colored dragons, none of which had any names. The fourth card did not have a picture of a creature on it, nor look like any of the other cards.

On the back was an ankh, while the front was a big, black rectangle, taking up the whole other side, save for a small space allowed for a border.

And on the rectangle was a picture of a golden, upside-down pyramid with a strange eye-symbol on it, not unlike the one the teen wore, surrounded by six, other, golden items.

* * *

If anyone were to ever tell Bakura that he couldn't do anything, he would be the first to prove them wrong, and do it while chuckling that evil, sadistic laugh, smirking evily, glaring at others and/or snarling and growling ferally. 

But, for secrecy's sake, he skiped all the noise and instead merely smirked and glared. At anything that move, no less, as though a tree branch would give him away.

He sat on the windowsill, blissfully aware that Ryou was in a deep, peace-induced slumber, instead of the abuse-induced one. And he completely trusted Bakura. And as if THAT wasn't enough, he was unconciously chanelling power to the yami, making him stronger than ever.

Bakura's smirk increased. Sometimes, it was good to be a yami.

Especially a yami that was able to find anyone, anything, anywhere. Where was the Sennen Puzzle? Let's see... oh, the other side of the world? Alturist, the bank, fireplace, another bank, and check again. That way? Hmm... looks North... how to get North? Ask what major building was up there. Hogwarts, you say? Well, then, back to the bank...

Finding himself in the middle of a fireplace in what appeared to be a HUGE kitchen with small, little green... things with huge eyes running around, wearing random pieces of clothing was strange enough. Finding himself BOWED to by the little green things, before they offered to give him anything to eat that he wanted, or show him around just added to the surprise. Finding the very stone and land the building was madeout of, was on, and those creatures that inhabbited it welcoming him gratefully was the last straw.

He blinked, before laughing and quickly asked for a small piece of raw steak.

One of the green things ran up to him with a large platter.

Bakura blinked, taking the smallest piece her could see. "This is small?"

"Mavin is very sorry, sir.Mavin will make it smaller!"

Bakura growled. "Mavin will do no such thing.Mavin will answer Bakura-sama's questions, and sit with him." 'Why the hell am I going SOFT?'

Mavin, almost falling over from theshock, slowly sat down beside Bakura. "What does Bakura-sama sirwant to know?"

"Not Bakura-sama SIR. Just Bakura-sama. And I would like to know what are you called?"

"I is called Mavin, sir."

"Your race?" He ripped off nearly half of the meat with his teeth, spilling some of the juices, thoughMavin didn't seem to mind the mess.

"House elves, sir."

"Why are you here?" Another large piece gone.

"We is bound to work for here, sir.Mavin likes it here better than whereMavin used to work."

Bakura pondered this, finishing off his piece of steak, pushing away the rest. "How do I get out of here?"

"Mavin will lead Bakura-sama outside, if he so wishes."

"He does so wish. Lead on."

Walking through the ranks of elves, Bakura noticed the four long tables, with the fifth, shorter one at one end, near where he was eating. The elves bowed to him as he walked, whispering behind their hands in high, squeaky voices, sounding like it was Christmas- or whatever the biggest holiday for the elves were.

He snorted as they walked through a portrait hole, up a few stairs, and, after looking around carefully, across a giant foyer, and outside two huge doors. There Mavin bowed to him, disapearing in the blink of an eye.

Bakura eyed his surroundings. Definately Britian. Definately North. Definately magical, if the super-big shield to keep muggles out was any indication. He saw a small light coming from a small building on the edge of a not-so-small forest. Actually, foget not-so-small, the forest was HUGE.

Grumbling, he turned to look back at the building he had exited- and nearly coughed in surprise. One BIG castle stood omniously behind him, and if the watery voice coming from his right was any indication, it was situated near a BIG LAKE, too. Big forest, big castle, big lake- what's next, big spiders?

_'Oh, wonderful.'_ Bakura mumbled to himself as one big spider exited the forest and quickly scuttered over to him. Strange voices that would probably be more big spiders came from the forest, calling their friend back. However, the one lone creature went right up to Bakura, gave a strange sort of... bow, almost, and pointed to his left.

"The... other one is... in the in... infirmary."

"Infirmary? Oh, hospital. Okay, where is it?"

"There."

Bakura was about to turn his back on the spider, when he reconsidered. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Arrongon, son of Arragie, Daughter of Arrinik, Son of Arragog."

"Right... and why do-"

"We live there as there is no where else to live."

"Would you do me a favour, and tell me if anything happens here? Something about these wizards..."

"Yes. They are quick to judge, and think only their way is right. I would send you a message, but I have no way to send it."

Bakura looked up at one of the towers, and saw a number of owls flying around. "They use... owls?"

"Yes. But we eat owls."

"I will choose one for you, and let it be able to speak. You shall use it to send messages to me, and you shall not eat it. Eat the rest if you really want to, though." He added with a feral grin.

Arragnon seemed to get his humour and nodded, saying, "Show me the owl you will use. I will show it to my family, so that we all may use it."

"Of course." Bakura replied,smirking. "Just give me a moment..."

Swirling minimal amount of Shadows around him, he was quickly lifted up to the tower with all the owls. He sat on the roof, a black silhouet against the moon. He waited there for the owls to calm down from their shock at his sudden appearance, arm extended, offering aperch.

A snowy owl slowly decended, the first to do so, and landed gently on his arm. She nipped his fingers appreciatively, and start picking at a dead body of a rat she held in one talon. Though Bakura had a feeling most owls didn'tdo this, theseweren't most owls- and this one felt more like a spirit than a living creature.

"White one, what do they call you?" He asked, watching her devour the rodent neatly, cleanly, and in less than five seconds.

A serries of cooing was his only answer, and he shook his head. If the owls wanted to play stupid, then let someone else work for him! But... who knew what else there was? Maybe some kind of dark serpant? A servant of the dead? A-

A sharp nip on his ear alerted him to the owl's continued presence.

"White one? Is there any way for you to answer me?"

She cocked her head, nipping his ear again. He felt a small trickle of blood slide slowly down his neck, before it was rubbed quickly away by tounge, talon and beak.

_"I am here, I shall serve. But I have my master who I will serve first."_

"Oh, really?" Bakura asked, amused. "Who is your master? Are they from this... school?"

_"They are the Head Master."_

"Well, White one, I'm not so sure if I like this Head Master of yours- has a habbit of eaves-dropping on conversations, doesn't he?"

_"He only does it for safety."_

"Right..." He stated, obviously not beliveing the owl. "What do they call you?"

_"Enima."_

"Very well, Enima. Shall you run erands for me? You are a snowy owl, after all- surely this head master does not use you that often."

_"The last time he used me was nearly six years ago. I shall serve you, but if I am called upon-"_

Bakura snorted. "You shall serve me. Period. The wizards here are quick to judge, and think things can only be done their way. They're nosey, and like to know everything. Personally, I don't like them. They use things, without rewards. Tell me- if you were to serve me, what would you like in return?"

_"...to be free."_

"...if you serve me, that won't be much of an option."

_"I will serve you until you no longer need me. Then I am free."_

Bakura smirked. "Yes, Enima. Until I no longer need you, you will be free." A smirk appeared on his face as she stood slowly, Enima shifting slightly to gain her balance again. "And, as an added bonus, you have complete immunity from the giant spiders!"

She clicked her beak in pleasure, nuzzling her soft, fluffy feathers against his cheek.

Settling down on the ground, Bakura turned to Arragnon, raising Enima above his head. "This is Enima. She will be my messenger. Enima, this is Arragnon. He shall be one of my correspondants here. Whatever I send must go to him, as well as any that I specify. Yes?"

Enima cocked her head, eyeing Arragnon. The spider reached out one hairy foreleg, and, after a pause, Enima fluttered over, settling down quite comfortably.

_"I believe I shall like this arrangement."_

"As do I." Arragnon spoke kindly, turning towards the forest, Enima switching to his back and making sure that she did not hurt him. Before they entered, both turned around and gave strange bows, before turning the rest of the way in.

Bakura smirked. _'I believe I shall love this arrangement. Now, Infirmary...'_

Although taking slightly longer than originally planned, the albino eventually found the hospital windows, light gently pouring out onto the grounds. Checking once more with the Ring, and finding that it was true, he gathered the Shadows again, and phased into lifted onto the window sill, checking once to see if anyone was in there.

And, to his surprise, there was- four people, actually, carefully putting what looked suspiciously like clothing Yugi would wear into a black canvas bag, which was then taken away by someone who looked like the nurse.

The other three spoke for a moment, before they left, the lights shutting off automatically when they left. Bakura waited until the light in the nurse's office went out before he phased into the room again, this time right beside the only occupied bed that he could see.

Although it was dark and the covers were pulled up nearly completely over his head, Bakura could easily tell that this was certainly Yugi Mouto. Afterall, who has spiked hair that looks anything like that?

He reached over the hikari, felling the strange fluxations of his magic, of his aura. The yami frowned- it was no big secret that all the hikaris (and therefore the yamis) had a strange mix of different kinds of magics. But they were stable. The amounts did not change, they did not fluxuate, they did. Not. Surge. But they way that Yugi's- and no doubt the Pharaoh's, too- moved and felt, he was surprised that the people in charge here hadn't done anything.

Really, didn't they know how to read auras?

Bakura reached out his hand, wondering if he could just... take the Puzzle. But he knew the rules, and going insane- again- was not high on his list of priorities, thank you very much. Instead, he ended up sitting down on the edge of the bed, hand above the hikari's forehead. _'What the hell am I doing?'_

_'Saving him.' _He answered himself, and let his focus drop, using the Ring and Puzzle to access that part of his soul which was still sealed within the puzzle.

Although not being able to actual enter their Soul Rooms, like Malik could, he instead used some of his own energies to try to balance out the strange patterns of the Pharaoh's magic. Slowly, they got better, but all too soon Bakura had to stop. He could feel people coming, he was exhausted, and, based on the spirits that now surrounded him, he was putting out way too much magical energy for it to be entirely healthy.

One spirit- no, ghost, he could tell- floated over to him. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Bakura growled. Now was NOT the time. "My name is none of your business, and I'm here to help the Pharaoh!"

The ghost frowned. "Pharaoh? He does not look like a Pharaoh to me."

(-Bakura? What's going on?-) Ryou yawned from his Soul Room. Thankfully, however, that got Bakura out of one jam- "It's a nickname."- and into another.

(-Is that YUGI?-)

((Not now, ahou. Can't you see we have the ghost busters after us?))

(-Er... yami, the ghost busters weren't ghosts. They fought against ghosts.-)

"Baka ahou hikari..." Bakura muttered out loud, and, saying a quick spell over Yugi to block out allnew sources of any magic that could send him over the edge, he quickly wrapped the Shadows around him again, takinghim and Ryou to the roof ofMalik's apparment building.

Below, he could see the police lights fading away, one final one just pulling out of the driveway.

(-You got away from them?-)

((...of course I did!))

(-Right... and there's giant spiders.-)

((Actually...))

(-I don't want to know,Bakura.-)

The door opened behind them, and Malik walked out onto the roof, pulling a giant, fluffy jacket behind him. "-don't care how warm it is during the summer. It. Is. Too. Damn. Cold!"

Bakura snorted. "Malik, talking to yourself again?"

The Egyptian blinked, looking up. "Ah, this is where you were hiding? When the police came-"

"Listen. I know where Yugi is. But it isn't good- ghosts, nurses, and that stupid eavse-dropped from before, all guarding him."

"Really? Then maybe we should pay a visit?"

"Yeah, whenever- but, not tonight..."

Malik frowned. "Then when?"

"Tomorrow. When my hikari's not so tired."

Malik smirked, following the Thief King back into the building. "Yes, it's Ryou's fault. Always has been, always will be."

Ryou frowned, taking control of the body. "It is not. He pushed both of us a lot tonight- all the way to England by Floo, and back by the Shadows."

"You really get around, don't you?"

Ryou tried to snort- and yawned instead. A nice, big, huge yawn- comparable, actually, to the BIG forest and the BIG castle and the BIG lake and the BIG spiders. And the Big-Ass pain that called himself Dumbledore.

Walking into the appartment, Ryou was glad that Isis and Rishid were staying with Sugoroku, to 'Help him get over his loss.'

Well, if the two mages had anything to say about it, the 'loss' wouldn't be lost for too much longer.

* * *

The night was young, the stars were out, and Nearly Headless Nick, the resident Gryffindor ghost, was fuming. He had wanted to see that boy! He had felt there was a spirirt inside him, and wanted to know if it was a ghost. He wanted to learn if he could also get his own body. 

He also wanted to know why he was in here in the first place. The Lady Mismerine, from nearly 500 years before his time and had died quite young, had been wandering the halls, and had seen the young, white-haired boy following Mavin, the Head Elf in the kitchens. Curiosity kicking in, she followed them. Mavin had led him outside, _bowed_ to the boy, and left.

Mismerine had summounded Nick, as the two talked quite often, and soo both were watching the strangest thing ever.

The boy had then spoke lesiurely to the giant spiders that lived in the forest (most thought them only a rumour), then somehow floated up to the owlery roof. Seeimg to talk to one of the school's owls, he then brought her down, and she had actually landed on one of the spiders, going with it into the forest- after bowing to the boy.

He had then turned his attention to the infirmary, and had disapeared from the ground to reapear on the sill. That had surprised Nick and Mesmerine. Then he had done... something, appeared inside the infirmary, and done something else to the other boy, making him far more relaxed, healthy-looking, almost like he was going to recover.

The ghosts had been summoned- they wanted to meet this boy who had powers like ghosts.

However, Peeves had heard of it and ran to tell Dumbledore, cackling all the way. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had turned on their heals and ran back to the hospital wing, only to find it empty, Nick and the boy already having the confrontation.

Nick now sat in the Gryffindor common room, frowning at the fire that he could not feel. Mismerine and a number of the other ghosts were there with him, each lost in their own thoughts on the boy.

Mismerine frowned and disapeared, reapearing moments later with the Bloody Baron.

"What do you think, my lord?" She asked him, guiding him over to a seat. They could tell he frowned at the decorations, but allowed Mismerine to seat him.

"I do not know. He felt strong, ancient, powerful. Not unlike the other boy."

And that was all he said, allowing the other ghosts to talk it out as he disapeared again. Mismerine frowned more, but turned to Nick. "What should we do?"

"That boy is in... possesion of a spirit, and a strong one, too. We do not know their powers, we do not know their reasons, we do not know their names. We do know, however, that the stones, the earth, Hogwarts itself welcomed them, as it did the other boy, the one that our new 'friend' called Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh...?" Mesmerine asked slowly, still not sure about the different places around the world.

Binns, being more a ghost than a teacher, spoke up, voice more emotional and eyes more attentive than in class. "Pharaoh was the supreme King of Egypt, the representation of the Gods to the People. There are many throughout history- but all records of the Pharaohs and Egypt in general, even when it was seperated, past a certian point in time are very vague, and past that there are no records at all. It was like Egypt just appeared suddenly."

Nick shook his head. "Until we know more, the boy in the hospital shall be called Pharaoh, alright?"

All ghosts nodded, some disapearing to spread the news to others- and more carefully this time.

_"And the stones welcomed Them, as they always were meant to."_ Binns recited gently, as though reading from a book that he had learned off by heart. _"They welcomed Them with a cry of joy, spreading through every living and dead thing in the land. And everything living and dead thing in the land cried out in joy, and praised Them unto the highest Gods. The Gods heard the praises, and looked down upon Them, pleased with what they saw. And they made Them the leaders, the rulers, and the prophets, guiding the People towards the right. And They praised the Gods and all living and dead things, and balance was founded between the light and dark."_

"And there was day and there was night- that was the fourth day." Mismerine recited, giggling. "What was that, Binns?"

However, Binns ignored them. _"And the darks and the lights lived with the People, guiding them gently, while the stones still called out songs to the winds to be carried to the People, praising the Pharaoh, the King and the Keeper."_

Nick started. "The Sectrum Distalfios."

Binns nodded, fading away.

Mismerine frowned. "I bed your pardon, Nick, but- the what now?"

"The Sectrum Distalfios. An ancient scripture found by magicians, dating back thousands of years, to the time when Egypt was first 'there'. So, if one is the Pharaoh, then who is the next?"

Mismerine sighed. "The other is the King. He wears far too much jewelery to be the 'Keeper'."

Nick nodded. "The Pharaoh and the King. And the stones did cry out..."

"Then we shall guard them, until the Keeper comes. And then, they shall guide."

Nick nodded. "They shall guide."

* * *

Isis frowned at the 11 o'clock news, both surprised and worried about what the tv showed as she relaxed on the plush couch Malik had vacated to go out onto the roof earlier that night- not that Isis knew that, though. 

_"-Mouto said to be missing since late last night, 24 hours having already elapsed since his last sighting by friend Bakura Ryou. Bakura himself disapeared earlier tonight, and if anyone has any information that would help police in their search, please contact the information hotline. The number is at the bottom of the screen. In other news, a courageous fire fighter saved a kitten stuck in a tree today-"_

Isis switched the sound onto mute, pondering this. However, feeling overly tired from their flight that morning, she stood up slowly, switching off the tv and made her way down the hall. She saw no lights on in Malik's room, and presumed he was asleep. Afterall, if he could, Malik would definately sleep right through a whole day.

And Isis was starting to think that tomorrow was going to be one of those days- in more ways than one.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. 

Actually, it was only dark. Afterall, it is night, right? And it wasn't really dark, per say, what with the moon and the stars and the thousands of lights coming from the castle. And it wasn't stormy, either. There might have been a storm somewhere else in the world- but not there, and not at that moment.

But it definately was night. And almost midnight. That was just about why two figures were slinking along the edges of the forest. But, amazingly, it wasn't either of the two Shadow Mages. Oh no, they're still on the other side of the world, in an apartment in Domino City, waiting for the sun to rise to scream at (and possibly break) the alarm and fall back asleep, exhausted from the night's activities.

Besides, as short as hikaris are, they aren't THAT small.

And the figures were SMALL.

Actually, they weren't that small at all- more like... not very big. Nope. And, contrary to popular tradition(and folklore), they weren't dressed in all green with shiny buckles, funny hats and they weren't sitting at the end of a rainbow. But they did have funny beards and mustaches- one red, one black. They were actually dressed in ninja-style clothing (with the exception of the hats) and were prepared to take drastic measures to get inside the castle.

Which included spreading fake gold around.

The two leprechauns (who will remain nameless because the author is too lazy to name them, and they're only here for this scene) quickly dodged out of the shadows of the trees and sprinted towards the castle, completely ignorant that they weren't being followed or chased. They continued their sprint up the walls, not daring to fly in case someone happened to look out a window, and actually wonder why two leprechauns were wearing all black.

Crashing through a window, the two looked around.

"You think we're here?" The one with the red beard asked.

"I think so. There's someone over there, in that bed." The one with the black beard replied.

Suddenly, almost twenty ghostly figures appeared through the floor, scaring the leprechauns. "What are you doing here, in this room?" One ghost who's frilly neckline went up to his chin, as though making sure his head didn't fall off.

Red beard grinned. "We felt something, and we wanted to check it out."

"We felt two somethings, and wanted to check both out." Black beard corrected, also grinning.

The ghosts relaxed, and let the two see the figure.

"Wow, this is the guy?"

"The Pharaoh."

"Sectrum Distalfios." Black beard said quickly, startling Red beard.

"Really? Then who are the King and the Keeper?"

"The King was here earlier." A female ghost said swiftly, her arrogance proving she was of royal blood. "And then left when the Porfessors and Peeves started coming."

"Pity. Would have like to meet this King." Red beard said thoughtfully.

"Indeed." Black beard replied, stroking said beard. "We should be going, now. Need to get back to Ireland before tomorrow night. Got a lot of ground to cover."

"Aye. Thank you all fer letting us in." Red beard said, both slightly bowing before disapearing from sight.

The ghosts blinked, before Mismerine spoke up.

"Those were the worst accents I have ever heard."

* * *

A day had passed, it was almost morning, and Isis was- supposedly- sound asleep. Of course, Malik wouldn't put it past his sister to sleep with ears, eyes, mouth, nose, window and magic open, waiting to see if he would leave the house. 

Well, that didn't matter- not with Bakura with him.

Upon hearing the plan the two had worked on all day (and part of the night) Ryou had wisely decided that the best way to help Yugi was to let Bakura be in control- Ryou himself knew little about the Shadows (compared to Bakura), and therefore would not be able to do what Malik and his yami were planning.

That, of course, was fine with Bakura.

So saying, the two immediately headed off (in the wee hours of the morning) using the Shadows to warp them to a deserted alley in Alturist. Finding the bank quickly, they grabbed fistfulls of floo powder, and both stepped into the fire, calling out, "Hogwart's kitchens!"

Half an hour later, both were standing outside the castle, looking up at the window that was the infirmary, completely stuffed. "Glad we didn't eat before we came here. Those elves makes some good food."

"And you dared to doubt me."

"It's what I do."

There seemed to he a hole in the hospital window, which Bakura knew he didn't make- maybe another late-night visitor? That thought made both of them stress more than they already had been, and they nodded to each other before using the Shadows to scale the walls.

Looking in through the window, they were surprised to see quite a few ghosts sitting around a single bed, looking tired, worried, surprised, or happy. This only served to further confuse the two mages, but Bakura quickly solved their dilemma by using the Shadows to phase into a dark corner with Malik before both walked out, looking as arrogant and annoying as possible.

Nick started from his place between the Pharaoh and Mismerine, looking groggily at Binns on his other side. Ghosts did not need to sleep- but could easily attain a lapse in concentration quite like sleep.

He looked blearily around, hearing the stones calling out again.

Quickly 'waking' Mismerine and Binns, the three soon stood before the two mages, the two groups eyeing each other carefully.

"King? Keeper?" Mismerine finally whispered, startling the other occupants of the room out of their 'sleep' and surprising the two mages.

"How did-"

"The Sectrum Distalfios." Binns said easily. Malik nodded, understanding while Bakura growled.

"We're here to take the Pharaoh, since this place is only messing up his magics."

Nick nodded. "Had a feeling. This is Binns and Mismerine." He said smoothly, gliding beside Bakura and Malik over to the bed, introducing the two who came with them. "And I'm-"

"Nearly Headless Nick." Mismerine giggled- as propper as she was, she was still a 16 year-old girl.

Nick frowned, looking at the two boys. "How am I nearly headless?" He asked in a bored voice, watching their reactions.

Bakura shrugged while Malik's eyes gleamed. "If you don't mind showing us." The Egyptian stated, watching Nick's every move.

Grumbling, Nick pulled down his ruffle and yanked on his ear lobe. His whole head tilted off his shoulders, revealing his insides to the world, the head connected to the neck by a thin piece of skin. Malik's eyes widened, before he gave a quiet "Whoop!" and even Bakura looked slightly impressed.

Mismerine giggled, before turning serious. "So, you're taking the Pharaoh away?"

Bakura was still unnerved by the fact that the ghosts knew their 'nicknames', and frowned, on guard, but Malik shurgged. "Yeah. He's stated as missing and kidnapped where we're from. Want to bring him home."

That caused Binns to frown. "But won't that make it look like you kidnapped him?"

Bakura grinned. "Our friends still think I'm perfectly innocent, Malik's going straight home after this, and Y- the Pharaoh's jii-san knows that we're on this little rescue mission."

Nick, Mismerine and Binns thought about this, before Nick nodded. "Alright. Out the window?"

Bakura nodded as Malik smirked. "Out the window."

* * *

Professor Vector was never late for anything. Not for work, not for meals, not for deadlines. He was never, ever late. 

And yet, here he was, running through the halls (which he usually detested), going to be late to the OotP meeting because he forgot some of his notes in the infirmary when he was there but five hours ago, looking after the young boy while Madam Pomfrey took a break to eat.

Dashing up a flight of stairs, he eventually made it to the door of the hospital wing, and was surprised to hear voices. Madam Pomfrey was downstairs with the other teachers, and besides, she had said that in his condition, the boy would certainly not be waking up any time soon.

Frowning, he opened the door a bit to see nearly all the Hogwarts' ghosts gathered around two... no, three dark shapes. Looking over at the bed, he felt a shock of surprise when he saw that it was empty. He turned back to the ghosts and shapes, seeing them heading for the broken window- which, for some reason, still was not fixed.

"Stop! Whoever you are, stop!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at him, and everyone- the ghosts included- had looks of shock and surprise on their faces. Vector had been sure the ghosts were trying to stop the intruders, not help them-

"Professor Vector. I would apply to you to not tell anyone of this, and say you had no knowledge of this incident." Nick told him calmly, shooing the two mages away from the window and instead into a dark corner. He saw that one- with white hair that glimmered like snow- was carrying the incapactitated boy carefully in his arms, the blonde dark-skinned one looking down on the comatose with something akin to worry.

Both looked like they would gladly kill anyone dare anything happen to upset them, but Vector had seen enough students to know that the two were worried, as poorly as they showed it.

"I am sorry, Nick, but kidnapping a comatose boy-"

"You are the ones who are kidnapping him, old man." The blonde stated, glaring daggers at the older man. Vector reeled in shock- not only had the boy back-talked to him (which proved that he very well didn't come from a good, wizard upbringing), but had implied that Vector was old. The man was barely thirty, and glad for it!

"Then forgive, but if you at least tell me-"

"How about this." The albino finally spoke up, turning to Vector and glaring. Placing the comatose boy on a bed, he stalked over to right in front of Vector. Though the arithmancy teacher was surprisingly taller than most, the pale teen seemed to tower over everyone else in the room, with the exception of the unconcious. "You swear allegience to the Shadows, and we'll let you go with all your memories and your mind in tact."

Vector was about to protest when one of the school's owls flew into the window, carrying a message in her claws. Vector knew this was one of the oldest owls- she was a special kind, who lived to nearly thrice the age of humans- and that was only as far back as the records went. She had lived many years, and Vector remembered using her a few times to send messages home.

The albino's expression changed as he took the parchment and, not sparing it a glance, started cooing to the bird and stroking the soft, downy feathers gently. "Arigato, Enima. Daijoubu desu?"

Her response was to rub her head affectionately against the other's, her beak clicking in a serries of noises that the pale teen seemed to understand.

"Hai... unh... iie, Arragnon? A- mm. Domo Arigato, Enima-chan."

Nipping his ear affectionately, she took out through the window- after looping around to Vector, and pulling him a bit towards the albino.

Vector blinked, about to say something, when the pale teen looked up from the message. "Ah, the OotP- Order of the Phoenix? Interesting name."

"That... that owl! She's spying on us!"

"Only since last night, when I found out you were the ones who kidnapped the Pharaoh." He replied. Vector, realizing that the other boy and the blonde one were unnaturally silent (even for a comatose), he looked around quickly, and saw only himself, the albino, Nick, Mismerine and Binns. All others had vacated the room.

Vector turned back to the boy. "Who... who are you?"

Bakura blinked, turning to Nick. "What was that name you kept saying?"

Nick blinked, before remembering. "Ah, the Sectrum Distalfios. The Pharaoh, the King and the Keeper."

Vector's eyes widened. He had heard of the Sectrum- almost every person who dared to call themselves a teacher had heard of it, with a few notable exceptions. "You... he... they..."

Mismerine broke in. "Would you like us to keep any other unwanted visitors out, King?"

"Yes."

Mismerine, Nick and Binns disappeared, rough shapes that were probably them being seen through the now-closed door.

"King... but-"

"Well?" Vector sensed the impatience in the other's voice, and he bowed his head. "Will I still... still work as-"

"As? A teacher? I don't care. Do what you wish. But, if I see fit to call you- which will only be when I am near here- then it would be for a VERY good reason. I don't like help- if I need it, it's life-or-death, and even then I probably won't call you. You will use the White one to send messages, along with Arragnon, grandson of Arragog, the giant spider, to me, and report on any suspicious happenings within the castle. Understand?"

Vector froze, unsure. Spying on the OotP? On Dumbledore? Betraying the Head Master's trust? Could he really...

Finally, he lifted his eyes to those of the albino's. "I will."

* * *

Bakura entered the appartment, breathing heavily. He had barely escaped from the Mouto residence with his life. 

Upon seeing Bakura standing there, innocent act on full power, and holding a very tired, worn-out and stressed-out looking Yugi in his arms, Sugoroku invited the other teen inside (regardless that it was early in the morning), and got the albino to place Yugi in his bed.

Then the older man brought the albino downstairs, offering him something. He did not ask questions, nor did he seem to especially want answers. Sugoroku knew the trouble that Yugi was capable of getting into, and how Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Malik always somehow got pulled in with him.

Bakura shook his head no, ended up grabbing a small piece of chocolate for Ryou since his hikari was helpful tonight (he was the one the suggested Vector become another correspondent), and was nearly squished to death by Sugoroku. He had sprinted as fast as his tired body would allow back to Malik's appartment, not even trying to stick to the Shadows.

"Malik..." Bakura hissed, "Where are you?"

"A better question, Bakura." Isis asked calmly, "Where were you?"

Bakura gulped and turned to the living room, seeing Isis sitting in a chair regally, Malik on the ground, cross-legged in front of her. Seeing the looks on both Malik's and Isis' faces, Bakura quickly retreated to his soul room, letting Ryou take the blunt of the Seer's rage.

The hikari gulped, nervous, sitting down beside Malik on the floor. "Er.."

"I know Bakura retreated. I know the yamis came back. And I know you know what happened. Malik has kindly told me it was your ideas- both of yours, Ryou, Bakura."

Ryou flinched, trying to remember a time when Isis had ever looked so deadly- and came up empty. "Er..."

Slowly, very slowly (and with much tormenting... er, 'prompting' from Isis) the story came out. Isis shook her head in exasperation. "You should not have done that."

"What? Why?" Ryou looked alarmed.

"They have Mark. We are Shadow. There is a wide gap between the two of our kinds- in both power, abilities, and control. We, of course, are the stronger."

Malik blinked. "Mark? Shadows? Er... Isis? A little help here, please?"

Isis sighed. "There are many different kinds of magic, most of which you two... er, three... oh, let's just say four, have. Shadows magic is the strongest, and can be used in a number of different forms for a number of different things, mainly fighting. We draw on the Realm, on our own powers, on our souls, and the souls of those around us. We become connected with everything around us, a part of it.

"Mark magic, however, is different. It only takes a small amount of magical abilities to be able to use it. Special patterns on or in your soul and heart are the source of the magic- hence the name 'Mark' magic. However, you need to draw off power of other things, like special kinds of wood and creatures to use it. It can be used for a wide variety of things- however, you must know the incantation, and wave the wand around in the proper sequence. Otherwise, disastrous things may happen."

Malik looked startled. "And if we told you that we just bought wands?"

"Then I want to see them."

The Shadows swirled together, revealing two long boxes with the hieroglyphics on them.

Each caught their own, opening the boxes slowly to reveal the reed and papyrus wands inside. Isis pulled each out carefully, eyeing the wands. "...this will allow you to do Mark, and should not interfere with Shadow. Specially made, Egyptian wands... centuries old... no one could even hope of making a wand like these again."

"Er... why?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"They are a perfect mix of Shadow and Mark- the right balance for anyone with only Shadow to do a bit of Mark."

Malik snorted. "You realize we don't care, right?"

Isis eyed him. "Since you have these wands, you need to learn how to use them. And I happen to know how."

Both Ryou and Malik shifted uncomfortably, not sure if they wasnted _Isis _teaching them. "Er... isn't there... some kind of school for this-"

"You think I can't teach?" Isis asked, her voice low (and, to the hikari's ears, sounding very dangerous).

"No! No, it's just, er..."

"We... don't want to take any... of your precious time!" Ryou finished, even more uncomfortable- and sweatdropping. Isis frowned.

"Good try, Ryou, but you're still getting some kind of training- Bakura, too. I'll see if Shadi- don't growl at me, Malik- can't help us out- Malik, stop breaking things- or if he could help out Yugi and Yami- Malik, STOP."

The blonde had been (since hearing Shadi's name) rampaging through the house, breaking and destroying anything in his way.

"Why. Him. Isis? He's the one that made me almost kill Yugi!"

Isis sighed. "That's true- but by doing so, he made sure that you would leave our homeland to seek him out. The Priests will be reunited with their Pharaoh, Malik. Most already are, or have been."

Silence filled the room, before Bakura, taking control of Ryou, spoke. "Does this mean I have to go find Pegasus and give him back his eye?"

* * *

Yugi groaned as he slowly awoke, light streaming into his eyes. :-Uh... my head...-: 

:You said it, aibou.:

Yugi paused, surprise over-coming his tiredness and weakness. Was that...

Quickly closing his eyes again and hoping that no one would try to wake him up, he plunged into his soul room, throwing open the door and racing towards the closed door of the other room.

Throwing that open as well, he took a moment to get his bearings, reeling from the shock of seeing an older, mature and tanned version of himself standing in the room, before racing towards him.

"YAMI!"

The dark half turned around and smiled gently at the light. "Yugi..." Embracing quickly, they pulled apart, Yami making sure that his hikari was okay. "No one's hurt you? Bullied you? Bothered you?"

Yugi laughed. "No, Yami, no one has. But... where were you? How are you here now? Why-"

"Too many questions, aibou. I'm still trying to get some energy after the fight in the temple." Yugi, of course, simply assumed the fight between them and left that alone. "Besides, you're tired, too. This is all adreneline. I wouldn't be surprised if you fall unconcious in front of me."

Yugi laughed. "Maybe, Yami. But, er... it's nice to have you back."

"It's good to be back, aibou."

They stood their in silence, Yugi shifting nervously, Yami simply glad to be back. Finally, Yugi grinned. "Weeeell... do you want to take control?"

Yami blinked, remembering the first time Yugi had let him control the body not during a duel. "Er..."

Yugi shrugged. "The body always preforms better when you're- YAWN- in control."

Yami laughed. "You go back to sleep, aibou. I'll take care of everything."

"Arigato, Yami- Atemu."

Yami grinned lightly. "You're welcome... Hikari-sama."

* * *

The dark shape moved swftly through the Shadows, avoiding all lights. He had made the mistake of leaving his house, minus cloak, into a street light. He was mobbed almost instantly. 

Trying to avoid that situation again, he chose to use Shadows and dark areas to move, not wanting to wear out the body. Eventually, he reached an appartment building, looking up momentarily before using the Shadows to phase to the roof.

Walking down the hallway, using the Shadows to point him in the right direction, he arrived at a door and knocked gently on it.

"Who is it?" A female voice called from the other side.

"Let me in, Isis." He replied wearily, feeling about to collapse. The door was opened instantly, admitting him. Stumbling into the room, he held out a piece of paper- of legal, documented paper- to Isis, which she took while supporting him to the couch.

"Ah, the Pharaoh shows he's weak." Bakura smirked, Ryou appearing in spirit form beside him. "Does he want a nap?"

Yami grinned. "Shove it, Thief King. You haven't been in a coma for a day or two." He leaned back, grateful for the rest.

Isis frowned as she looked on the paper. "...Sugoroku and I had been talking, but that he got the paperwork so soon..."

Yami shrugged. "He said that he wanted me trained, so that I wouldn't go around collapsing or blowing stuff up."

Malik frowned. "What..."

Isis showed him the paper- and, after reading through it, he quickly meeped. "What do you mean, custody until revoked?" Isis sighed at her brother's outburst.

"So that he can get just as much training as you- more so, as it comes down to that he needs it more."

Malik grumbled while Bakura turned into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number, calling over his shoulder, "I don't suppose you mind long distance charges, do you?"

The other three blinked, Isis quickly understanding what Bakura was doing and going to stand beside himm, ready to speak to his father about another 'custody until revoked' document. Malik turned to Yami, deciding that if the two yamis could joke around after trying to kill each other for over three millenia, that he could at least talk to Yami after only trying to kill him once.

"Feel good to be around?"

"In this time, be able to move around, or just plain be concious?" Yami blinked owlishly at him.

"Er... all three, I guess."

He paused for a moment, letting his eyes close and his head rest on a pillow. "...it feels good."

* * *

**_Notes_**

Wrote this- again- to get everything out of my head. I'm not sure if I liked the way that it turned out, but editing will be done... eventually.

And there's a number of things that were really weird- I had just finished reading "The DaVinci Code" (SSOOOO GOOD!) when I wrote the leprechaun scene. Don't ask me why... but I suddenly had the strong urge to visit the Louvre upon finishing it...

I believe that nearly everyone here was OOC at some point or another. Forgive me?

Yugi-tachi (er... his cheerleaders, specifically) won't be appearing often for another chapter or so. Why? Well, if I do another chapter (IF being the keyword), then I'm going to be focusing on another aspect of the whole arc thingy- a wonderful little place called the Axis. It's part of my World (don't ask), and it's quite fun. And I could easily spend seven years there- I spend most of my day there, anyways!

I actually have a whole story thingy set out for this (GO ME!), for at least another five chapters. After that it gets a bit crazy. No idea when another update for this will be- need to concentrate on Running and Secrets.

Secrets should be the next update, followed by Running. The two will be alternating, so that my writer's block doesn't get totally engaged for a story, and I'll probably be writing down ideas for this as they come into my head.

Well, love you all, have a good April (IT'S APRIL, SPRING, POST EASTER, AND IT'S SNOWING! WE'RE ON THE 49TH PARALLEL, PEOPLE! THERE'S NO SNOW IN APRIL!), and try not to kill all the wonderful plot bunnies.

They make for excellent guards against rabbid stuffies (I hate that antique store on the corner...)

_**Song**_

Homecoming- specifically Part One, Two and Three (The Death of St. Jimmy, East 12th Street, and Nobody Likes You) by Greenday, number 12 on the American Idiot cd.


	3. The Axis

**_

* * *

Title:_** Return to the Old Ways****

**_Chapter 2:_** The Axis

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, you do not sue. Or, the whole thing starting with 'Kay-fuzz does not own' and ends with, 'Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad'.

**_Warning: _**Part of ANOTHER x-over. This is only breifly, though, though it does get mentioned in later chapters... we think. ANYWAYS, not much really. If you know what this is an x-over with, joy for you. If not, I'm too lazy to explain it as I haven't read the books in a LONG time (they WERE in the library until about four months ago now. Then they just disappeared. Evil librarians), and I completely forget the title. Ah, the wonders of aging. And I'm not even out of High School yet.

**_Rating: _**T

**_Words:_** (Shorter than last chapter by a good 6, 000. Meh. What can you do?)

**_

* * *

Key _**

:-blah-: Yugi

:blah: Yami

((blah)) Bakura

(-blah-) Ryou**_

* * *

_**

He stood quietly in the shadows, watching the people walk by, minding their own business. That seemed to be the main mind-set of the city: mind your own business, and other people will mind their own. From what he could tell, there was some kind of law enforcement- however, they seemed to deal with only the big, big, BIG things. Everything else was pretty much ignored.

The hidden city was semi-permanently dark: during the day-time (or, the part of the day he had been there for) it was over-cast, and now that it was night, the moon and stars were blocked by the glaring lights from the buildings, the sky above reflecting the lights. The one time of the day that the sky was naturally something other than black was sunset, when the clouds cleared away to reveal the sun casting it's final rays on the slowly-awakening city.

He turned his steady, crimson gaze back on the people who roamed the streets. Although most people had a decidedly 'darker' personality and style of clothing, everyone seemed to be good natured, helpful, and undoubtably fearful of one that he over-heard being referred to as the "Sovereign".

:Well, aibou? Think we can survive here:

:-Hm... I think so... and we don't seem to have much choice... let's give it a try, Yami. But first... to find some place to sleep...-:

The young man referred to as Yami chuckled as he stepped out of his Shadows, which had merged with the natural ones to form a safe spot, hidden away from all prying eyes. The lights from the neon signs that lined the street illuminated his young-looking, but sharp facial feautures, the think lining of kohl around his crimson eyes, his distinctive tril-colored hair, black cloak withsilver, whiteand goldtrim and tight, leather clothing.

His sudden appearance made a few stop and stare, but they decided that he was simply a new guy to their city and continued on their way, giving him small smiles- afterall, if they were going to look like he did, they would also wear what he was.

He continued walking, looking at all the signs and people on the street. Seeing what appeared to be a bar, he went in- people here seemed helpful enough. Why not go into a bar? Afterall- if he could handle the Theif King, he could handle anyone.

:-Yami, be nice.-: His aibou scolded as he listen to his other's thoughts.

:I will, aibou. You just relax.:

:-H... hai...-: the notably younger, lighter voice replied with a yawn.

Slowly entering, his eyes searched out the bar tender, who had looked up in surprise when he had entered. Sliding into one of the seats, he address the older man.

"Good evening."

"Same to you, too. Can I get you anything?" The rough but gentle voice helped confirm his suspicions.

"Sure." He stopped to think for a moment, before addressing the man again. "What is there?"

"Whatever you want, Mr...?"

"...Yugi. Yugi Mouto."

"Alright then, Yugi."

"Can I please get some sake?"

"Sake? From a Japan, eh? You look Egyptian to me."

He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to responed to 'a' Japan. "I... was born in Domino City, Japan, but my family comes from Egypt."

"Ah, thought so. Here's your drink."

"Thanks. How much?"

"Just toss me 500 yen, and we'll call it even."

He blinked obviously as the light from the door opening again, letting another customer in, reflected the man's salt-and-pepper hair, his dark black eyes shinning slightly blue from the sign across the street.

Taking a sip from his cup (and trying to not make a face as he tasted for the first time how strong the drink was), the one called Yami listened in on the new conversation, as the new man had sat down right beside him.

"Ah, Agni. The usual?"

"Sure, Hitobi-san."

"Stop it with the honorifics. You're not in Japan anymore."

"No." At this, the man called 'Agni' opted to take a sip from his drink, before continuing with a slightly evil tone to his voice, "But it annoys you so well, how can I help myself?"

"Why don't you help this guy here. Yugi, meet Agni. Agni, meet Yugi Mouto."

As Agni turned to say hello to him, the door opened again, letting the blue light shine on Agni's distinctive red hair with a few orange, brown and blonde hightlights, his strange, Duel Monster-like atire (though a number of people wore clothing like that it seemed) and strange arm gauntless, one of which was being held out to Yami to shake. He took Agni's hand slowly, unsure of how to react to this new character.

"Hello! As Hitobi-san just said ("Stop calling me Hitobi-SAN!), my name is Agni."

"Yugi... Mouto."

"Nervous? You're new here, right?" He nodded slowly, disturbed to find that Agni's personality was starting to be more like his aibou's. "Cool. I've lived here for about three years, now. Ever since I was kicked out of my home for being a hybrid."

He didn't know how to respond to that, other than saying, "I've been here about seven hours now, and I came here by accident."

"Accident?"

"Well, unintentionally would be more appropriate, but..."

Agni dwelled on this for a few minutes, before turning to Hitobi. "Is it possible to get here by 'accident'?"

"Yes Agni. Not everyone purposefully comes to the Axis. I certainly didn't."

Agni thought about it again, shrugged, and turned back to his new companion. "Well, whatever. I work for the government- they decided that since I worked for the... er... 'government' where I used to live that I might as well work for the government here, too. If you want, I can help you get started off, and you can decide what to do from there."

He thought about it while he sipped his sake (and noticing that after the third sip his aibou looked a bit tipsy, even if he wasn't the one drinking). Coming to his decision, he asked, "How will you help me get... er... 'started off'?"

"Oh, right. I'm pretty high-up in the government. I could get you a job around my office or some place else, and you can stay at my place until you get yourself a pad of your own."

It took barely five seconds for him to realize that as his aibou was intoxicated, he would have to make this decision on his own. "I... I guess I will. Just a warning- my personality switches sometimes."

"Oh! I get it- you're a shkitzo!" Hitobi whapped Agni over the head with a glass (which didn't shatter all over the floor), while scolding the flame-headed young man. Agni, grumbling as he rubbed his head, turned his attention back to his companion. "Sorry, I tend to generalize."

"Don't worry- a lot of people do."

"They don't here! It's way better in the Axis- that's what this city's called- than it was where I used to live! Because I'm a hybrid- oh, flame spirit/human- people were... well, afraid of me. If it was ever too hot, if there was a fire, or if it was too cold, things didn't dry properly... if anything went wrong, I was the guniea pig. 'Blame it all on Agni!' they said. My parents included. My brother and a few friends were the only people who really helped me. Anyways, as I grew up, I heard rumours from the people I worked for- being a hybrid and all- about this place that they were thinking of sending me to. It was supposed to help me with my training. So, they asked me if I wanted to go. I had also heard of here, the Axis, from some other people (who were later thrown in jail, mind you). I said I would travel towards the place my... employers wanted me to go to. I did travel there- then I took a left, went to a station, and ended up here. Haven't looked back since."

He blinked as he tried to take in Agni's story, as said hybrid leaned back in his seat- before nearly falling off, as the seats had no backs. He snorted, seeing Agni's antics, and decided that the other young man wasn't that bad.

"So, er...?"

"Yugi?"

"Right, sorry. Yugi. What's your story?"

He sighed, and leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. "Well... myself and a few others were praticing these... special abilites that we have. We had been doing this for a while- under a friend's sister's instructions. It was myself, my ai- er, twin, a set of... albino twins, and the friend who's sister was teaching us. She had ordered us to practice a new technique- we were to stay where we were, while she went out into Domino, to a place that we all knew. We would then have to work together, sense her where-abouts, and using a portal go find her. So my friend provided her energy signature-" Agni nodded his head, showing that he understood what that was. "-the albinos would pin-point her location, and it was my and my twin's job to open a portal and go find her. We did what we were supposed to do- the albinos and friend went through first, but then the portal closed. My twin and I waited for a second before opening a new portal and going through that." He thought about something for a second or so, before deciding on saying, "my twin ended up somewhere else. But I know he's safe, and so I don't worry."

Agni nodded. "That's cool. You want to get back, or-"

"It doesn't really matter. I can still feel him, and as long as I can do that much I do not need to worry. Besides- I'm sure that with enough practice I can just use the portal that I used to get here to get back."

Agni nodded again, before calling to Hitobi, "Oi! Can I get another coke down here!"

He blinked. "...coke?"

"Coca Cola, Pepsi Cola... which ever's in, that's what I drink. I'm sixteen, after all! I'm not going to have alcohol!"

He blinked again, before looking down at his drink. "...should I have ordered the coke instead of sake then?"

Agni snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm just not used to the taste. There's no alochol laws or whatever here, so you don't have to worry." At his confused face, Agni continued. "See, where some people are from they've been drinking since they were old enough to walk. And maybe that's the only thing that they can drink. So it wouldn't be fair saying, 'people under this age can't drink' or 'people under this age can't do this and that', because some people aren't used to that. That's why the laws here are slack compared to other places. All different people, from all different walks of life. Yup, the Axis is the best place to live!"

He didn't doubt what Agni said, and looked up when Hitobi walked over. "Er... can I try a coke?"

"Never had one before, Yugi?"

"Well... I've just always stayed away from sugar and caffiene... for very good reasons..."

"Dare I ask?" Agni looked slyly over at him before taking a sip from his own glass.

"My twin... well... sugar... er... let's just say that giving him anything that had sugar and/or caffiene equaled mass chaos, confusion, and accidental use of powers."

Agni laughed. "Well, that would be a good reason. Here- it's a different taste, but not as hard to acquire as sake."

He spent another hour or so, talking with Agni about differences from where they came from, hobbies, friends, and-

"You play any games?" He brought up, seeing some kind of gaming machine that looked like it should be in a high-tech arcade in the corner. Agni's gaze followed his own, and, seeing where he was looking, grinned.

"Oh, you want to play with the big boys, hm?"

"No, I want to play with the little boys who talk too much."

"You are on."

After a number of challenges (deciding that Dance Dane Revolutions wasn't the best gaming machine, and spoting more behind it, they moved on to play nearly every game, staying away from the ones that either looked like you had to dance or do some kind of physically activity), it turned out that Yami had an unnatural prowress for games.

"They don't call me 'Yu-Gi-Oh' for nothing."

"King of Games? That's it- I am so dethroning you. Back to DDR!"

"Er..."

"Not shying from a challenge, are we, your highness?"

"Ha! Bring on the dancing!"

This resulted in him finding out that dancing with his long cloak on wasn't very smart, so he proceeded to remove said cloak, throw it over the bar behind him, and continue the dance with utmost precision, earning all 'Excellents' and an A on his score. However, this also revealed the extent of his leathers, his belts, silver buckles, arm bands, and a number of odd silver, gold, and black accessories. This, therefore, caused a small problem, as Agni admitted to not having any leathers.

This was quickly solved by the suggestion of shopping from one of the people who had come to watch the Great Game Battle, which Agni and Yami quickly warmed up to.

Grabbing another drink of coke mixed with sake as they left the bar (he found that mixing the two got rid of the worst parts of both tastes), Agni began showing him around the Axis, noting different buildings, people, and places.

"See, the harbour is down there- I have no idea why there's a harbour, but most people use the shipping docks and the rest of the shore as swimming places. There's over twenty large parks scattered around the city, and about three of them are within walking distance of my flat. Walking distance is good- no individual cars are allowed here, although certain streets, while most are given over to pedestrians, are made solely for ATCs- Axis Transit Commision vehicles- or buses, trains and street cars to be more specific. Ah, there's a really good restaurant! I might take you out for dinner later, or we could order in- I think they're originally from some American place, like the US, but I think Canada, since the name is French, and the US is English and Spanish... or maybe they're from Swtizerland..."

"Or maybe you could tell me where are we going to buy clothes?"

Agni blinked, thinking for a moment. "I've... never really run into this problem. I don't really wear the same clothes that normal humans wear..."

It was about this time that he spoted a sign for a small clothing store, located below street level. When questioning Agni, he got the response, "Below street levels in this area means that there's stairs outside that lead downwards, like an upside-down porch. Nearer to home, though, it would mean that it's part of the Underground City, one of the Axis' most interesting features- what can easily be called a one-level shopping mall, spanning thirty-two blocks!"

Upon entering the store, he saw that it was indeed the kind of store that he would certainly buy things from, and quickly had Agni ladened down with different styles, types, textures and- for some reason- colors of leathers, buckles, belts and other accessories that Agni would have never thought to buy.

The young woman took one look at him, and then grinned. "Ah, loading up on the clothing, so you're new here?"

"Yes. Do you know what's the quickest way to get from here to the Underground City?"

She snorted. "Course. You see those doors opposite the ones leading onto the street? They lead onto a special tunnel that was built to connect the places around here to the Underground City. It's quickly expanding, ne? Soon, Underground will be all the shops and above ground residential and offices. I can guarantee it."

"I don't suppose there's any schools?"

"Nope. Well, there are a few that teach the basics, but then it's all apprenticeships and learning from part-time jobs that gets you through life. That'll be $340."

Agni sweatdropped as he extracted his wallet and paid the right amount of money. "As expensive as some things are, I love how there's no taxes and no cents." The hybrid explained as they made their way through the tunnel towards the Underground City, passing a large variety of shops on their way. "And she was pretty cool, too. Ah, here we are- 15th and Young. Think you can remember it?"

"Why?"

"Cause this is where we live!" Agni excalimed happily as he entered the Lobby of the obvious apartment building. A very open-concept design seemed to have been in mind, as the high ceilings allowed light from what would normally be considered the ground-floor windows to filter in. A large, sweeping flight of stairs went up to the outside doors, and comfy couches, tables, chairs, and two small Coffee Shops (one called Starbucks, the other Tim Hortons) occupied different areas of the room. Some of the residents were milling around, and they waved 'hi' to Agni as he led Yami past, quickly introducing his new room mate.

The four elevators, which were in the center of the room, arranged in a loose square with all the doors facing inwards towards a very simple control panel were all encased in glass, allowing all to see the inner workings, of which was mainly wires. The area between them with the control panel seemed to be floating ontop of a small indoor pond. It was into the pond that the elevators descended. Some lights in the bottom of the pool provided a strange lighting effect, especially with all the ripples in the pond. It was towards this that Agni led him.

Sticking a card- key he had pulled out of his pocket into the control panel, a small screen popped up before Agni. Selecting 'office' from the list, one of the elevator doors opened, and Agni and Mouto stepped inside.

The ride was silent, Yami trying to process everything that had happened, Agni allowing him to. When the doors opened, Yami felt sure that he could take on whatever challenges that were thrown his way. He stepped out of the elevator, following Agni around the elevator to the only way out of the circle of elevator doors. The hallway led them to another open-concept room, where there were desks, pouffes, couches, love seats, chairs, tables, and foot stools, not to mention a view of part of the Axis, showing that they were probably on the top floor.

"Ah, Agni. And who is this...?"

Both Agni and Yami whipped around to come face-to-face with another older man- except this one looked like he could croak any second.

:-Yami!-: Yugi giggled, having gotten over his small bout of drunken-ness, as it was not the body but his mind that had been intoxicated.

:It's true, aibou. He could be as old as I am.:

:-I really doubt that, Yami.-:

:He could:

"My name is Yugi Mouto, Mr...?"

"Ah. Just call me Kin. I own this block of lofts and apartments, as well as another three. All four buildings attach onto the Underground City. Pleased to meet you, Yugi."

"The pleasure is mine, Kin."

"You are new to the Axis?"

"Yes."

"He's here, Kin, 'cause he's living with me until he can afford a place to call his own."

"Ah. Going to get him a job at the government?"

"Maybe." Agni replied, before continuing. "Until that time, could we get a key card?"

"Ah yes, of course. If you would just come over here...?" Kin asked gently, in a kindly old grandfather kind of way. Both Yami and Yugi could tell he was sincere- they felt no fear, no apprehension- only trust and welcomes. Walking over, Yami answered all the questions, before letting his aibou take over to answer the rest. Both Agni and Kin noticed a slight change- it didn't really bother Kin, and Agni had been forewarned. Yami noticed that they noticed, and mentioned it to Yugi, his aibou. Yugi blushed openly, explaining to Kin about the personality switches, before finishing filling out the forms and legal documents.

Kin handed over his key card, and explained that whenever Yugi got his own apartment or loft, if it was still in one of his buildings, then the information could be added so that the card worked for both Agni's and his own rooms.

Leaving Kin in the office, Yugi and Agni walked back to the elevators, Yugi following Agni's instructions on how to use them.

Both soon found themselves on the seventeenth floor, standing just inside the doorway of one of the large lofts in the building. Basically a square, certain indents had been artfully made in the wall, not to mention an extra, floating area which Agni informed Yugi was his bedroom. Pointing to the area below his own bedroom, Agni told Yugi that that would be his room for the time being. Yugi smiled- it already looked perfect. And the floor-to ceiling windows (which took up the whole outer wall, all 200 metres squared of it) had sheer curtains and wooden shutters to keep out the light and/or dark.

"Get some sleep. We'll go to the office tomorrow morning, and see what we can do for you."

"Thanks Agni."

"No problem. Now, you catch some sleep. I still have a meeting to get to."

"You had a meeting? Sorry- did I make you late?"

"Nah. It was basically, 'Meet here sometime after the sun sets', so I'm not late at all. Oyasumi, Yugi-kun!"

"Oyasumi, Agni-kun!"

* * *

The government offices in the Axis were located in the middle of Slider's Park, about a half-hour walk from the Harbour Park and twenty minutes from the Eastern-most edge of the Underground City. Not to mention a whole fourty-five minutes away from the building where Agni, and now Yugi, lived. They were non-descript buildings, with typical wall carvings and designs that were in the Old City- the Eastern part of the Axis from the Underground City was the oldest part the Mega City. 

Yugi (and, subsequently, Yami) soon found out that there was a good million people at least in the Axis (unregistered people entered every day, so there was probably ten times that much). The city covered nearly 80 square miles, and a large assortment of people from all over (including, apparently, different realms and worlds) made up the population. Only about 5 of the population was actually born in the Axis- the other 95 all moved in.

Yugi let his eyes wander around the lobby of the main government building, where he was sitting with Agni, waiting for their interview with one of the higher-ups (as Agni informed him, they were called Councilors. This one was in charge of the law enforcement sector, where Agni worked).

Eventually, he came down, talked to Agni in hushed voices for a second, and sent the other teen on his way. Yugi took this time to look over his appearance, while Yami was more interested in his personality.

Long black hair that seemed to be perpetually messy, fell into his face. He looked like he couldn't be more than 30 years old. He had a young face while a single, long scar from his ear to the corner of his mouth marred his complexion, while his sky blue eyes twinkled with a mischievious light. His space-age looking armor was off-set by the ancient sword that hung at his waist. A single fang earing fell from his left ear, while a red tie held the back of his hair away from his face.

"Yugi Mouto, I presume?"

"Hai. Er, you are...?"

"Juni Rosemertin, Commander-in-Chief of the Axis Guard- basically, the police force, although I always end up working with the under-cover agents. Come- as cliched as this is- step into my office."

Yugi smiled and let out a small laugh as did Juni, and they made their way up a few flights of stairs, chatting aimiably, to another very comfortable looking office. "So. You want to work for the government? Or you just want to work, period?"

"Definately work. And right now, I can't see myself not working for the government."

"Ah. Glad you think so. Well, we recently have had a job opening- not to scare, but the man was killed in the line of fire. Not a pleasant occurance, let me tell you. Of course, it's a very rare occurance, but you can't be afraid of death to become part of the Guard."

"Don't worry. I've seen somethings that you wouldn't believe, sir."

"Call me Juni."

"Alright, Juni."

"Now. If you do work under me, it will be in the undercover work. I've heard you can be... darker?"

Yugi blinked at the wording, before closing his eyes and letting Yami take over. Juni missed the small details, but did not miss the now narrowed- and crimson- eyes, the extra kohl, nor the deeping and hardening of the voice.

"You mean like this?"

Juni blinked, before applaudng. "I don't think I even need more of an interview. Excellent. Of course, you'll need training-"

"I honestly don't think I will."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say that I can hold my own easily."

"Ah, yes, but getting around... especially in the darker allies..."

"Not a problem."

Juni thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Alright. There's a small, virtually unimportant mission tonight. We'll send you in. You get in, get the info, and get out." He pulled a manilla envellope from his desk. "These are the details. You willing to take this job?"

:Well Yugi:

:-You're the yami. You'll probably end up doing it, anyways. As long as we don't get too hurt, I'm all for it.-:

:You sure, aibou:

:-You want to, I want to, Agni wants us to, Juni wants us to... why not?-:

"Of course."

Juni grinned as he handed the file folder over. Yami frowned seeing all the details. "You want me to use a gun?"

Juni's smile faltered slightly. "Well... how else will you defend yourself? You are just a human, right?"

"Ah, yes, a human that can be called... 'Kage no Mage'," Yami replied, a small smirk on his face, as he off-handedly mentioned the name that he and the other Sennen Item Holders had started to call themselves.

Juni frowned, before smiling. "Well, whatever the hell that means... welcome to the team. Hey... would you like to see your office?"

* * *

He crouched once again in the shaodws, his own Shadows keeping him from sight. Only his eyes showed in the dark, and even they were cloaked by other Shadow powers, making it so that no one who he didn't want to see him didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The alley he was in was currently filled with a number of people being arrested- all in the cover of the darkness, to not alarm everyone else. Over half the people to be arrested, though, he had taken the liberty of knocking them out and tying them up, depositing them at the jail with a simple note saying, 'Mission complete. Send others over.' 

Juni, who knew his writing from the forms he had filled out, had sent out a squad- including Agni- right away to arrest everyone else.

He smirked- it had been too easy getting in, finding the proper files, and getting out again. Not to mention dealing with the guards and other people inside. He wasn't sure what the files were about, nor why these people needed to be arrested. Well, when he had started off he wasn't. A quick 'Mind on Air' Batsu no Yuugi later, and he had all the information he could possibly want about this particular opperation. It had been the Batsu no Yuugi that had spurred both him and Yugi to 'arrest' all the others.

It had been the information that had caused him to wish he had gotten those that were being arrested at that moment.

Said information was currently clutched lightly in his hands, a file folder containing some papers and a floppy disk slightly opened and resting against his leg. He decided that he did not want to see what was on the floppy, or meerly arresting the people wouldn't suffice.

Once everyone else had left, Juni sighed, and looked around. One of the guards at the entrance looked back to see Juni still standing there, and was about to walk over and talk to the Commander. Juni, however, motioned the guard stay put and turn away again. The guard did he was asked.

He saw this.

He understood what this meant.

He acted upon his instincts.

Creeping up as close to Juni as he could get as possible with revealing himself, he then let the Shadows part slightly, so that he could hold out the file. Poking Juni in the back with it, the Commander twirled around, catching the guard's attention.

And seeing your Commander take a file folder from a seemingly body-less, floating hand is not something you forget.

Taking pity on the guard, he let the Shadows completely fall away, and told them to be content with having to meerly swirl around his limbs, not emcompass his body. Juni saw this, understood what it meant, and nodded to him, before winking and walking away and he once again let the Shadows of the Axis wrap lovingly around him, so long deprived from their Master.

The guard, before following Juni away, also saw this.

And was extremely confused.

* * *

It had been nearly seven years since the Axis had been opened by the Shadows. Since then, he was sure that many searches had taken place for him- by not only the police, but also the other Kage no Mage. He was, afterall, their Pharaoh, and they would do anything to find him. 

That was why it was no surprise when he and Agni were sitting around, talking about an incident that had happened about two years after he had first come to Axis, involving Agni's old circle of friends, and the moving in of his now-mate, then friend. Kazille, as she liked to be called, was currently shopping (namely at the store that Yami and Agni had found the first day Yami and Yugi were in the Axis), and the Shadows alerted him to something strange happening in the Underground City.

A large amount of Shadows from his own realm were leaking in, creating a Shadow Sphere with the same properties as the ones that surrounded a Kage no Yuugi usually had. The Fire Stones in the jewelery store nearby the Shadow Sphere had also alerted Agni to it's presence- and no doubt Kazille would be there.

Quickly packing up everything that he might need (as they were having their chat in Yugi's loft), Yami quickly ran out the door, and down to a nicely deserted end of the hallway. Agni went straight for the elevator, assuming that Yugi had already jumped in one and forgotten to hold it open for him. Yami, after being sure that no one else was there, melded back into the Shadows, before allowing them to take him down to the Sphere.

A group had gathered around, including Kazille, Juni, Kin and Hitobi. The four had become friends once Agni and Yugi introduced everyone to each other, and now they talked about what they could do about the Shadow Sphere.

"Well, it just appeared out of nowhere... maybe we could send it back?" Kazille asked, staring worriedly at it.

Hitobi shook his head. "I dunno, Kazille- the last person who touched it got sucked inside."

Kazille bit her lip as Kin said gently, "I'm sure that little girl will be alright. She's one of the few who actually grew up in the Axis- she should be able to handle herself."

Juni remained silent, recognizing the Shadows from what he had seen surrounding Yami when the two had met after one of Yami's missions.

Agni ran up then, Yami smirking while Yugi face-palmed at what Agni suggested. :-We really should have told them that big Shadow Spheres should not be messed with.-:

:Hai, aibou, but it's a little too late now. Besides, Juni at least seems to know about the Shadows from our work.:

:-Yes, but he's not trying to stop them.-:

:Looking for weaknesses:

:-Do the Shadows even have weaknesses?-:

:Erm... do I:

:-No...-:

:Then no, the Shadows don't, either.:

There was a pause as both looked from their vantage point, hidden amongst the Shadows, as Agni and Kazille tried attacking the Shadows Sphere, only to have their attacks come right back at them with double the force.

:-Did the Sphere just use Divine Wind?-:

:I have no idea, aibou.:

:-Should we tell them to stop?-:

:Probably... although this is fun for the Shadows, they might get angry if they keep being attacked.:

:-Unh. So... you going to reveal us now?-:

:Give me a couple seconds, aibou. You feel that:

:Pharaoh...:

:Er... hear that:

:Pharaoh...:

:-Yes. It's calling for you!-:

:Us, aibou, us.:

:Pharaoh...:

:-Just go out. You're keeping them waiting.-:

:Pharaoh...:

:-Did... that just sound like Ryou and Bakura to you?-:

:Pharaoh...:

:Actually, yes. You think-:

:-Considering it's those two, and the Sennen Ring, I have no doubt that it's them, and that they're trying to get through.-:

Of course, Yami and Yugi were not the only ones to hear the bodiless voices.

* * *

"Okay, add random, bodieless voices onto the list of today's weird things." Agni commented as he and Kazille backed off, standing once again among the part of the population that had decided it might be safe to watch the strange... thing. 

"I'll make a note to do that." Hitobi whispered, watching in awe as the dark sphere whipped around suddenly, like mists being pulled or blown away by a fierce wind.

When the final dark wisp disapeared, the crowd was left staring a young man, no older than twenty-two, but with snow white hair and a black trench coat. Agni blinked, noticing the golden pendant immediately- and all the leathers.

The man opened his eyes, revealing a dark, chocolate brown, a definate contrast to his pale skin and snowy locks. He blinked, as though looking around in surprise, before opening his coat slightly, and gently pulling the girl from within it's folds. She looked up at him with big eyes, bright with tears. He gently touched her forehead, before turning her around and giving her a gentle shove away from him.

"Go on. You want to see your friends and family, right?"

With that, she walked away slowly, all the time looking over her shoulder at the strange man.

Agni was about to take a step towards him, sure that he wasn't dangerous, and that he had something to do with Yugi, when Juni quickly strode out and stood before the man.

The albino blinked, looking at the man that had dared to confront him. (-Bakura... you can have control later, but not right now.-)

((What am I supposed to say, hikari? No? I can feelthe Pharaoharound here- might as well try the 'diplomatic' way first... but, if that doesn't work...))

(-Hai, Bakura. If it doesn't work, go all-out.-)

With that thought, the young man turned his attention back to the new man in front of him, and put a small smile on his face. "Er... gomen... I didn't break anything... did I?" He asked gently, looking around swiftly to prove his point.

Eventually looking back at Juni's eyes, the albino sweatdropped, seeing the excited look in the other man's eyes.

Juni suddenly tugged his arm, dragging him over to the small group, the voice called Bakura growling all the way, impossible for anyone to hear other than the one Bakura called hikari. A small group of officers arrived at that moment, shooing most of the people away.

Juni looked around. "Who's loft is closest?" He asked excitedly, looking between the group there.

"Er... Yu-"

"Ah! To his loft it isthen!" Juni exclaimed, dragging the hikari away, confusion in the new-comers eyes, leaving the others to catch up.

From their vantage point, Yami smirked and Yugi giggled. :-Maybe we should get back up there?-:

:Of course, aibou. Save the Thief King from any further embarrasement:

:-Iie. Save Ryou from any lawsuits.-:

* * *

Ryou groaned as he was thrust uncerimoniously into a plush, black, fluffy chair by an open, floor-ceiling, WIDE window with crimson sheer curtains on either side that Ryou was sure couldn't keep out the sun very well, matching the furry, crimson pillow on his chair. 

Juni stood over him, that strange excitement still in his eyes, while the other four stood nervously around the room, the male who didn't look quite human chosing to sit in a chair by a small table, the table still having the remenants of a small lunch on it, as well as alarge containerof what looked like some thick, redish-brown drink.

The not-human female stood slightly behing the male, both their eyes on him, nervous. The other two males had taken up positions by the two doors- one onto the balcony, one onto the hallway.

((They think that's going to keep us in if we want to get out?))

(-Iie, yami, they're just being cautious.-)

"So... what's your name?" Juni asked excitedly, making to sit down on a twin to Ryou's chair across from the hikari.

"Er... Bakura Ryou?"

Juni, forgetting about sitting, immediately stood, walking around the chair- and stopping when the hallway door slowly opened. Although the figure was hard to see, the golden pyramid shape stood out obviously around his neck.

"Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and startling the other occupants of the room.

Yugi's grin broadened. "Ryou!"

The two met in the middle of the room, exchanging a brotherly hug, before Ryou immediately put the other hikari in a head lock. "Where have you been? You have any idea how worried we've been? How angry Kaiba's been? He refuses to duel anyone else, as he says that they're not 'good enough opponents'. Hasn't had or participated in any tournaments, either."

Yugi laughed. "Kaiba? Giving dueling? Are you SURE the world hasn't come to an end."

"Actually..."

Both had uncharacteristic smirks on their faces, while Juni, Agni, Hitobi, Kin and Kazille stood in the background, waiting for the mini-reunion to be over.

Finally, Yugi was able to push Ryou into his chair again and got some food and drinks for everyone. Setting them down on the larger table along with some plates, cups and silverware, a mini-buffet. Ryou sweatdropped seeing this.

"Er... you hungry, Yugi?"

Yugi laughed lightly. "Naw. Just some stuff from the fridge."

"...steak comes from the fridge?"

"What? Oh, I was going to eat that for dinner..."

Agni sighed at his friend's forgetfullness. "How are you part of the Guard again?"

Juni huffed indignantly. "Because he's the best recon guy we've got! And it looks like our white-haired friend here does, too."

Ryou blinked. "Er... recon? Guard?"

Yugi laughed, sitting down beside him. "I had to get a job somehow..."

Ryou, slowly understanding (with mental prodding from Bakura) sighed. "Wonderful. You've been spending your time working for people."

"What was I supposed to do? You realize that I couldn't sense any of you from here, and I didn't exactly want to permanently live with Agni- not that it wouldn't be fun."

Ryou gave a small grin. "Ah well. The rest of the Kage no Mage have been worried. Isis nearly had a heart attack when the portal closed and you hadn't come out. It was even worse when Shadi found out."

Yugi sweatdropped. "I can only imagine."

Juni coughed. "Anyways... an introduction, if you please?"

Yugi blushed, Yami chuckling in the back of his mind. "Er, right... Ryou, this is Juni, Hitobi, Kin, Agni and Kazille." He indicated each in turn. "Juni, Hitobi, Kin, Agni, Kazille, this is Bakura Ryou, one of the Kage no Mage."

Though the name ment basically nothing to everyone else, Juni nodded his head, understanding about the different... abilities that the two had.

Ryou just shook his head. "Just call me Ryou."

Agni smiled appreciateively. "Alright, Ryou. Er... if I'm not being too nosey..."

Ryou shrugged, seeing Yugi's slightly worried look from the corner of his eye. "It depends what you ask."

"Well... I couldn't help notice that you both have... well, strange, gold pendants. What-"

Ryou cut him off, the words coming from his mouth not sounding forced nor practiced, but common words he had spoken a number of times. "They are artifacts from ancient Egypt, and members of the Kage no Mage wear them or carry them around, depending on whether they're pendants or not."

Nods went around the round,and Yugi slightly relaxed. Ryou chuckled. "I don't suppose that you guys could give me any kind of info where I ended up?"

The five launched into an explanation of the Axis, Yugi not saying all that much except when he felt an out-look on something from a Shadow Mage's perspective was in order. What he then said confused nearly everyone in the room, but Ryou knew perfectly well what Yugi meant, and nodded his head in appreciation.

Thus the day was spent, talking and sharing stories, and, the Axis people found, the more they talked to both Ryou and Yugi, the more they understood about the strange, technology-based world the two came from. And found that they still had a lot to learn.

Ryou easily collapsed into the futon that Yugi had layed out from him, while the Pharaoh went to work. He sighed appreciatively, before slowly opening his eyes a crack, knowing that his yami would be there in spirit form.

"What are we going to do, Bakura?" the hikari asked wearily, confusion clouding his mind.

Bakura seemed to be in the same state. "Why are you asking me, hikari? I'm not the one that went through a portal- without any clearance or guidance, and merely a prayer that we would end up where the Pharaoh was."

Ryou sighed. "We had found his aura signature, yami. I just followed it."

"Right into this place. Not that I don't mind... think we can get the other item holders to move here?"

Ryou laughed humourlessly. "If we had a miracle, maybe. Everyone else, with the exception of Malik, has something good going for them- even Shadi does, though I'm not sure if being a tomb tour guide is how he wanted to spend his life- er, after-life."

Bakura growled, sitting down beside the light. "The Shadows here are so deprived. They're weak, oppressed, nothing like those at home. That's why the Sphere was so noticable- all the Shadows wanted to say 'hi' to their other master."

Ryou cocked a small smile as his other's smirk, being proud of the yami that the dark was content with sharing the title of 'Master' with the Pharaoh.

"You know, we could just let him stay here."

Bakura nodded. "He can be Master here, I'll take over back home."

The light sighed. "If we can get home."

A quirked eyebrow. "You know the Keeper's aura signature. Just follow that."

"He's never been here, therefore I can't get a lock."

Bakura huffed indignantly."Well I can."

"So you want to go?"

Bakura faltered then, looking at his light slowly. "...nani?"

Ryou shrugged as he sat up, crossing his legs. "If you want to go home, we could always just leave a message here for Yugi and Yami, saying that we went back."

"We are NOT going back now, Ryou. There's too many places to see around here! Too many things to admire!"

"...too many places to rob?"

"Ah, now you're getting it, hikari. Think of this as... as a vacation, where the laws are stretched and we can stay here for an indefinate amount of time."

"I doubt that Yugi will support us for very long. We'll have to get a job."

Bakura blinked. "Ryou. Thief King Bakura. Does that not make any sense to you?"

"We'll need a legimate job, yami. The Pharaoh works for the government-"

"He IS the government, hikari."

"Not here. They said that what Yugi would be back home is what this Soverign guy would be here."

Bakura was silent, pondering that. "So... one person who is of equal rank to another is working for him? ...how does that work?"

Ryou sighed. "Listen. No matter in what way, Yugi is still part of the government- or law enforecment, anyways. We can't use YOUR way to make money. He might of not minded it back home- here, however, it's completely differnet."

"So, what kind of job do you want, hikari?"

Ryou sighed, closing his eyes, and letting himself fall back again. "Whatever I chose, you have to be content with it, too. What do you want?"

Bakura smirked. "Weeeeelll..."

* * *

Yugi sighed as he left the government buildings, almost too tired. Running around the city chasing after people wasn't tiring- it was exhilarating, giving both yami and hikari an adreneline rush that made them both feel far more powerful and free than they would ever be during a duel- but the confines of a duel made strategy all the more important, all the more needed, and, although the rush was no where as powerful as being part of the Guard, it was still exhilirating. 

But doing paper work was monotonous, boring, and, more than ever, tiring. They hardly ever got paperwork- there was usually something else for them to do- but sometimes, certain parts of an investigation required either a more... thourough explanation, or a more thourough run-through before they actually went out.

Today- well, night- it was somehow both. The Guard was planning on one big bust in a weeks time, and they wanted everything- strategy, timing, and people- to be perfect. Then there was the arrest from two days ago, when Yami had been given- like the first time- not enough information on the actual opperations, forcing him to play a small game with one of the higher-ups of the illedgal business.

This, although resulting in the Pharaoh and his hikari knowing everything, also resulted in one key witness being found spouting, over and over again, what they had been doing, never stopping. The rest of the Guard was confused, and when Juni asked who had done this to the man, he had only replied, "The Shadows... the Pharaoh..." and then went back onto rumbling.

Naturally, Juni was more than angry with Yami and Yugi- only knowing the 'split' personality thing, he assumed that Yugi had done this pruposefully. Yugi denied, and, even when faced with a Temple Mage (from some place called Winding Circle or something) and a Truth Spell, the idea that it was done purposefully went out the window.

However, as Juni had thought only Yugi could control the Shadows, Yugi got stuck with the paper work.

:-Yami, can you PLEASE do something less drastic next time?-:

:What? Aibou, you know how I feel when there's too little info. I don't like sentencing people to death or imprisonment unless they deserve it.:

:-I know Yami, but other's don't. As least we got Juni to say that he would give us more info next time.-:

:Hai, but NOW he wants us to spend tomorrow night working on a write-up and recomendations for Bakura.:

:-And Ryou?-:

:...yes, and Ryou. Though the Thief will probably be doing everything.:

Yugi sighed as he almost crashed into another person, also leaving the buildings. "Gomen- er, sorry! Didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Yugi." A very familiar voice reassured.

Yugi's eye gave a definate twitch, as something tingled in the air. "Ryou?"

"Wrong one."

"Bakura."

"Bingo. And... did your eye just twitch?"

At this, Yami switched places with his hikari, confronting the King of Thieves. "We are NOT going to start this again, Tomb Robber."

"No, we won't. Especially now that we'll be working together. By the way, I love how you do paperwork- I could have blown up your office and you wouldn't have noticed."

Yami fought the urge to strangle the other dark and the even more prominent urge to let his eye twitch. "Yes, well, considering that we have to come up with a somewhat-beliveable reasoning for certain... events when on duty, you can hardly blame me."

Bakura smirked. "Of course. Even the Pharaoh must lie once ina while."

Yami growled as they began walking away. "Even the Pharaoh will lie if he needs to."

"Even the Pharaoh will speak in the third person apparently, too."

"Even the Pharaoh will send your ass back to the Shadow Realm and seal you there, too, if you don't shut up."

Both had the impression of someones giggling in the backs of their minds, and therefore both decided it would be wise to not continue this conversation for fear of black-mail material later on.

"You ever realized how evil hikaris can be?" Bakura grumbled as they entered the Underground City.

Yami sighed. "All to well."

* * *

The next morning... night... well, when they woke up, Yugi suddenly remembered what he was going to ask the other hikari. 

"Ryou, why were you at the government offices?" He asked over a gourmet breakfast, prepared a la Ryou.

The hikari in question sighed. "We- well, mainly Bakura, but it sounded like a good idea anyways- decided to get a job. And Juni had been eyeing us like we were some kind of prize."

Yugi gave a small laugh. "Ah, yes, he can be like that sometimes."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Well, we talked to him, and he told us to ask you to show us the ropes. Er- he doesn't know about-"

"Just that we're Kage no Mage- and I guess he now gets the gists that we have something to do with the Shadows."

"And that's it?"

"Well- I apparently have a split personality."

Ryou laughed then, fully. "I said I had MPD."

Yugi shook his head. "I never actually told him. I mentioned it to Agni that I might act differently from time to time, and Agni told Juni. Juni made his own deductions."

"Then he's probably thinking all of the Kage no Mage have something like MPD."

"And why should we tell him otherwise?"

It was obviously a rhetorical question, and the two sat together eating, listening to their yamis bicker with each as spirits over by the windows about something the two hikaris would rather not know about.

Yugi sighed as he stretched. "Agni should be coming over soon- I don't know if he can see spirits, though I would imagine yes."

Ryou cocked his head. "And why would he be able to do that?"

"He's a hybrid. Something about human and fire-spirit. Not too sure on the details, but he doesn't ask me and I don't ask him. Kazille's the same, but with a wind-spirit."

They both decided to lounge around that day, Ryou borrowing some of Yugi's clothing ((-He's gotten almost as tall as Yami now, ne?-) ((Did you expect him to be short forever, hikari?))), the Pharaoh's hikari taking them out the next day to shop.

A dinging noise sounded throughout the apparment, and Yami disappeared immediately, Bakura, confusion on his face, following suit.

Moments later the door opened and Agni and Kazille walked in, giving warm welcomes to the two hikaris.

"Hey! You guys want to do something tonight?"

Yugi shrugged. "I dont' have work tonight. Ryou?"

"...nothing that I know of. Sure."

Kazille's grin broadened. "Then we can show you around the Axis!"

Although both hikaris had smiles on their faces, masive sweatdrops were also apparent. "Sure... Kazille..." Yugi said hesitantly, wishing that the day would end- and soon.

* * *

Yami was silent, watching Bakura move stealthily ahead of him, keeping his thoughts to himself- and his aibou. 

:-And Bakura does it again! Document # 18 is now safely in the Thief's clutches! He's making his way- oh, and theregoes another opponent, down for the count! Now, ifhe could just get back outside, he'd be home free!-:

:Would it be possible for youto stop the running commentary, aibou:

:-What else am I supposed to do? You do all the work, anyways.-:

:And Bakura does most of that now, too.: he replied wryly.

:-Aw, feeling unloved?-:

:No.: Was the sharp reply, and Yugi smirked as Bakura managed to get out of the building, Yami following immediately.

Upon finding an empty rooftop, the two decidedly 'dropped' the folders and binders they had gathered, then deciding to actually look at what was on said documents.

The first time this had happened, Yami, Yugi AND Ryou had protested strongly against it- and, upon reading what was actually in the folders, agreed with Bakura to make it a normal accident. Afterall, they'd prefer to not be sent on cases about something called 'Funny Bunnies'.

Yami gave a small sigh as he read what it said, as did Yugi and Ryou who had appeared in spirit form to read the documents. However, the sighs were for different reasons.

Yami sighed because he couldn't believe what stupid things people could do.

Ryou sighed because he as grateful that Bakura wouldn't be after Juni's head later, demanding why they were given such a stupid case.

Yugi sighed because he wouldn't have to force Yami into his soul room to keep him from murdering Bakura for attempting to murder Juni.

And Bakura, hearing their sighs, glared at all three. "What?"

* * *

A month passed by very quickly in the Axis, Ryou and Bakura realized. No wonder Yugi and Yami never truly 'tried' to go home. They atempted at first- and then quickly just gave up, realizing that fate- as much as everyone they knew suddered at the word- just didn't want them to leave. 

Ryou stretched luxuriously on the couch, wondering what Malik would say or act like if he was here. A pang of guilt suddenly caught him, and he looked out the window at the city.

Yugi was currently out with Agni, having another one of their Game Battles- though whether it was actually Yugi or Yami playing, Ryou was never quite sure. He had seen enough of them to realize that the two had around the same natural talent at games, although amazingly different strategies. Apparently, Hitobi was quite enjoying their constant gaming- he was certainly making a lot of money off it, enough for him to have bought three new machines since Ryou had first been introduced to the bar on his second day there.

Bakura was quite happy to have the loft to just him and Ryou- as he made a point to remind Ryou at least twice a day (though usually more) that Ryou, as strong and what-not as he was, was still the yami's, and no one else's. Bakura had made sure that that point got through to everyone here- no one called him 'their friend' they called him 'a friend'. Introductions? "This is a friend, Bakura Ryou."

Ryou smirked as he heard a crashing from the kitchen- as much training as Yami and Yugi had done, Yami still wasn't able to have a completely solid body while in 'spirit form'. Bakura, however...

"Ryou! What the hell is this... THING?"

Ryou sighed, his smirk remaining in place, dissapearing as he heard another strange crashing sound to be replaced by a sweat-drop.

"I think that was the blender, Bakura. Maybe you should just leave it alone?"

"Only if you clean it up."

Ryou sighed again, grumbling as he stood from his spot. 'The kitchen is probably a mess...'

Contrary to Ryou's previous thoughts, the kitchen was not a mess- just... not as tidy as the rest of the house. Especially the area around the sink, as Bakura seemed to have at least tried to clean something.

Picking up some of the plates, Ryou placed them in the sink and got out a scrub brush, a cloth, and a small, red bandana he wore around his wrist. Quickly pulling his hair away from his face and wrapping the bandana tightly around his head to hold his hair like that, a quick knot in the back to make it stay that way, he set about cleaning.

All the while, he felt Bakura's eyes on him, roving over his body. It was uncomfortable at first, Ryou mused, when Bakura had first returned and they were cleaning up from diner while Isis had Yugi helping to teach Malik some of the things the Pharaoh's hikari had learnt recently in school. Ryou hadn't realized it at first, wanting to get done so that he could start on his own work, but when Isis called in that they would be heading to the library, and asking if Ryou wanted to come, his attention had become trained on his yami.

Bakura had been out in spirit form, leaning against the table, eyes never leaving his hikari's lithe frame. Ryou had called back that he would finish here and then stay back to do his own work, to which Isis replied with an 'okay' and Yugi and Malik 'aaaawwwww'ed, then continued cleaning, acutely aware of his yami's gaze.

Ryou had never questioned Bakura about why he did that, nor gave him any signs that he knew or cared. It had become comfortable, a tradition when Ryou was cleaning up alone that Bakura would materialize and watch over the light like a hawk.

Finishing, Ryou noticed that Bakura's eyes were still trained on him, which was unusual- the yami stopped the moment that Ryou did.

"...what?"

Bakura blinked, grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him towards the couch, thrusting the light onto it. Ryou blinked up at the dark, but Bakura ripped Ryou's shirt off and began examining the lighter half.

"...hm..."

Ryou wasn't entirely sure he liked being half-naked on a couch, his yami towering over him, but gave a mental shrug.

"Have you been working out, hikari?"

Ryou blinked, eyes swivling in his head to fix his yami with a piercing glare. "What do you mean by that?"

Bakura (who had somehow managed to find a way to sit on the back of the couch and still see every inch of the light) snorted. "What, offended that I commented that you've gotten more muscular?"

Ryou blinked then, looking at his arms, chest and what he could see of his back "Er...?"

The yami flung the shirt back at Ryou, who quickly donned it again. "You are a wuss, hikari."

Ryou blanched. "What?"

"Just what I said."

"I am NOT a wuss, Bakura!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine... how?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, gesturing to the couch (which Ryou had vacated upon blanching). "Sit here, with me, with no shirt on, until the Pharaoh gets back."

Ryou went from blanching to blushing, but accepted the dare as Bakura slid down onto the couch properly and Ryou slowly took his shirt off again. He glanced at the dark, who was looking at the tv, as though willing it to turn on. Ryou sighed, forgetting about the dare already, and grabbed a small, black, square, quite unlike most TV changers.

"You might want to use this."

Grabbing the remote, Bakura gave a small glare at his other half, but began flicking through the channels. "Not bad... actually, not bad at all. Except these cooking stations-"

"Watch it, yami. I happen to like cooking."

"As we all known way to well, hikari. Ooh- Constantine. Not really a thriller, but-" Bakura left off, seeing a semi-scared look on the hikari's face. "Alright, we're watching this."

"Ba-"

"Are you a wuss, or a semi-wuss with no shirt on?"

Ryou was quiet after that, having just realized that this would be perfect blackmail material. Bakura, of course, realized that too, and decided to use it to his advantage, and torment Ryou as much as possible.

"Oh hikari..."

* * *

The sight that Yugi and therefore Yami walked in on was not something they had expected- and made them eternally glad that Agni had to go to work and they hadn't invited anyone else over. 

Yes, the loft was unnaturally neat, just as they had left it. Another thing they had left was Ryou on the couch. What they hadn't left was Ryou on the couch, shirtless, curled up in a ball on Bakura's lap, who was somehow solid. The yami's arms- though nearly impossible to see from the light that was the last of the credits of some movie on the tv- were obviously wrapped around Ryou's thin- and yet slightly muscular form, his head resting on the light's.

Both were asleep, and had apparently been for some time.

Yami solidified next to Yugi, watching the scene with suspicion. :Aibou...:

:-Leave them, yami. No one's coming over, anyways. Let's leave them be.-:

Yami pouted. :Then what are we to do, my light:

A small smirk crossed Yugi's lips. :-Weeeeellll...-:

* * *

Another week passed, along with a number of hard-learned lessons. One of those being that although watching Bakura and Ryou wake up can be entertaining, it can also be dangerous to one's health should they catch you watching- and not nesecarily from the darker half, either. 

Another was that although Yugi and Yami had easily gotten used to the taste of coke and sake, straight sake was not good for the light to ingest- though, not as bad as straight sugar and caffine was. Part two of the last lesson was that it is far better to let Yugi drink straight sake than coke, which rule also applies to sake rather than sake AND coke. Alcohol, sugar and caffine equals one very sleepless yami, one very hyper hikari, and another yami and hikari, both disgruntled, annoyed, and just plain angry.

Thus we find our quartet, one month and one week after Ryou and Bakura first arrived in the Axis, sitting around the kitchen table, eating some take-out (Ryou was too tired from their night's work to cook anything), and discussing their plans.

What plans, you ask? Well...

"I don't know. I do like it here, but I miss everyone." Yugi commented, stuffing some Chicken Fried Rice into his mouth.

Yami sighed, testing his chopsticks with now nearly-solid arms, hands and fingers. "I feel the same way. I've- we've' gotten too used to this place. Aibou, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hai, Yami," before more Rice went into his mouth.

Ryou grabbed an Egg Roll from the main plate, holding it between his chopsticks as he pondered the situation. "I know how you feel. Over a month, and I don't want to leave. And you guys have been here for longer than that."

Bakura quickly grabbed the Egg Roll from Ryou's chopsticks, stuffing it in his mouth quickly as Ryou tried to eat air, blinked, and wondered where his Egg Roll went. "Frankly, I don't really care. It's fun here, it's fun at home. But there's far better prizes here than there."

Ryou nodded. "Hate to admit it, this place has some real class. They know how to live, and it seems to work really well. I looked through the documents- the last person to die of not natural causes was an officer, and that was just beforeyou guys got here."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... we kinda were recruited to take over his job."

Yami leaned back in his chair, staring absent-mindedly at the now-empty plate in front his his hikari. "Why don't we go back for a bit? We know Agni's signature quite well by now, and should be able to find it again no problem. Just for a vacation, to see everyone."

Yugi rolled his eyes, pointing his chop sticks at his dark. "Right. And who's going to be monitoring everything here, hm?"

"I will, of course!" Another voice said from the door to the kitchen.

Yelping, Yugi and Ryou swivelled around in their seats, Yami and Bakura disapearing into their respective Sennen items, said items glowing gently.

Agni stood in the door way, leaning against the framework, Kazille and Juni behind him. A smirk graced his soft feautres, and, with a sinking feeling, Yugi and Ryou knew that the other three had realized the truth, if not from other hints along the way, but from the obvious display before them.

"So... when were you going to tell us about these... others... of yours?" Juni asked, sliding further into the kitchen.

Yugi sighed. "We weren't really sure-"

"If you could trust us? We've been working together for seven years, Yugi! And you couldn't trust us?"

Ryou quickly jumped in between the Guard and the Commander. "It's merely self-preservation. We've realized that to stay... well, alive in many situations, we can't go around telling people that we're basically..."

"Possessed?" Kazille supplied, finally stepping fully into the kitchen.

Yami and Bakura both materialized then, bristling. "We do not 'possess' them, per say." Yami informed the other three, not caring about their startled looks.

Bakura snorted. "As much as I hate to agree with the Pharaoh, we don't. We share the bodies- it's as much ours as it is their's. But our hikaris are ours, and no one else's."

Agni nodded his head in understanding. "Ah. So that's what the whole 'no saying that I'm YOUR friend' comes from."

Juni blinked at the hybrid. "Agni, you're okay with this?"

"It's self-preservation. I had to always stay in my human form if I didn't want to get massacred by everyone else. Keep it hidden, keep yourself safe."

Juni sighed. "Guess I owe you for jumping on you like that."

Yugi shook his head. "No, it's understandable."

Yami took over where his light had left off. "You thought that by now we should be able to trust you with everything- and, for the most part, you're right. But it's a habbit, and one that's hard to break."

There was silence, before Juni spoke. "So... you're going to be going back to your home?"

Yugi shrugged. "Just for a little while. There's some people there that I would like to at least say 'hi' to."

Juni sighed, stretching. "Since you've been working non-stop for the last seven years-how about a year? You too, Ryou."

Blinks went around the kitchen, before agni exploded. "Why don't Iget a year off?"

"I'm not your boss."

The fire-hybrid quieted, whilea few chuckles souded in the room. Suddenly, however, the flame-hair snapped up, eyes filled with confusion. "So who is it that I alwaysplay against in those game battles?"

Yugi shrugged. "It depends. But whoever starts is the one that continues playing for the rest of the time."

Agni smirked. "Alright, then. Next time we play, I want to know who I'm going against."

The two Pharaohs smirked back in return. "Gladly."

Kazille laughed, gathering up thedishes. "Alright. So you guys are going on a one-year vacation? We'll take care of thisplace then."

Ryou jumped up and started helping her, Bakura dispearing back into the Ring.Yami glanced around, said a quiet good-bye, before disapearing, too.

* * *

Yugi stretched, eyeing the small group of people that had come to send them off. Agni, Kazille, Juni, Hitobi, Kin, and the little girl that had been sucked into the original Shadow Sphere were there, drinks in hands, having just finished a going-away party. 

Thanks toRyou and Bakura's information, Yugi had merely packed three large sacks of gold, and was planning on going straight to this hidden bank as soon as they got back to Domino, putting some into an account and exchanging some for yen. Then- well, they'd wait and see what happened.

Ryou gently smiled at everyone as Yugi blinked, and widely grinned. "Don't worry- we'll be back before you know it!"

Agni gave them a thumbs-up. "Right. And I get time to practice my gaming skills!"

Yugi replied with a thumbs-up, Kazille giving him a small hug.

The young girl walked up to Ryou slowly, her parents behind her, glaring at the albino. "Er... sir..."

"Ryou."

"Sir Ryou-"

"No." He told her gently, "Just Ryou."

"Ryou... kun?"

Ryou's eye twitched, but he ended up nodding.

"Ryou-kun, when will you be back?"

"In about a year. Why?"

"Cause you two feel... nice."

She then quickly gave him a hug, before hugging Yugi around the leg and running over to her parents, who were obviously surprised by her actions and decided that it was time to leave.

Kazille giggled. "You two would make great parents, then."

Ryou choked on air in surprise while Yugi laughed. "Which, I can assure you, we won't be for a while, Kazille."

The wind hybrid sighed, but then grinned. "Well then. I hereby name you two god-fathers to any of my children."

Agni pulled her away. "Let's talk about that later, hmm?"

Juni sighed. "It'll be hard working without you two- but I'm sure we'll get through. But remember- one year, or we'll have to replace you."

Yugi laughed. "One year. I doubt we'll be away that long, though."

Ryou nodded. "We'll see you guys soon."

Hitobi nodded, grinning as he handed both of them two slips of paper. "Five gallons of whatever you want, on the house, when you get back."

Kin clapped both of them on the shoulders, nearly knocking down Yugi who was unprepared for it. "We'll have your lofts perfect for when you get back. And yes, I said lofts- Ryou, whenever you get back, you can have your very own loft. How does that sound?"

Ryou grinned appreciatively. "That would be great, Kin."

"Alright then. I suppose it's time for you guys to leave?" Juni asked slowly, looking at his watch.

Ryou nodded. "It was four in the morning when I left, yet I got here about noon. Eight hours difference about- should be good to leave now."

Kazille sniffed affectionately. "I'll miss you guys! Have fun! And DON'T BLOW EVERYTHING UP!"

Laughs were heard on both sides as the Shadows wrapped lovingly around their Masters, bringing them back to their homeland.

* * *

Yugi starred out on noon-time, Domino City,Ryou beside him, the yamis in spirit form. Blinking away the sun after the normal darkness and shadows of the Axis, their eyes slowly re-adjusted to the sunny light of mid-July, and they promptly shrugged off the cloaks and long-sleeved shirts, leaving tanks and t-shirts visible. 

Yugi stretched out his arms. "I missed the sun."

Ryou laughed. "I think I'm going to see if we can get you more sun."

Yugi blinked. "More sun? How?"

Ryou laughed. "You'll see."

They were silent, wondering what they should do first. Ryou turned to Yugi slowly, watching the other Shadow Mage out of the corner of his eye. "You know, you probably shouldn't go around town like that."

Yugi eyed the albino, watching the smirk play on the other's lips. He didn't quite understand what the Ring Holder was talking about, until Yami prodded him mentally, and comprehension began to dawn on him. "Oh. Well... where do you suggest we go?"

Ryou turned fully to Yugi, before motioning the other hikari over to a small, shadowed area. "Well... first off, some place that you won't be recognised... and you'll fit right in with your cloak, too."

* * *

A week later found the two standing outside an airport, the sun burning down on their mostly leather-clad bodies. Mostly meaning the other... 'clothing' they were wearing consisted of gold and/or skin. 

Grinning even wider, Yugi laughed out loud as a small breeze whipped his golden bangs into his eyes, the sun and sand making him squint. "This is what I call sun!" His laugh was cut off my a large amount of sand being blown into his open mouth.

Ryou joined in his companion's glee, Bakura's enthusiasm at finally being 'home' become intoxicating, as was Yugi's good mood. Apparently, Yami was doing the same thing to the other hikari- and it resulted in two happy, giddy and excited people and two happy, home-sick spirits.

"He should be here to pick us up soon..." Ryou told Yugi as a crimson sports car pulled up beside them, the sandy conditions from where it certainly came from having no affect on the shinny paint.

"Hey! You guys need a lift?" The driver asked, and Yugi didn't recognize him at first, the beginnings of a mustache and a goatee and dark sunglasses hiding his face quite well. But after pondering it for a few moments, and noticing the gold, the only person that came to mind that it could be was-

"Malik!" Yugi exclaimed, happy to see the leader of the Tomb Keepers clan.

Taking off his sunglasses, Malik's lavendar eyes squinted to make out Yugi as Ryou began putting their bags in the back of the car. "Hey, Yugi! Long time no see! ...you look like a ghost. Did you turn goth?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, used to Malik's bluntness. "No, Malik. Where I was there wasn't very much sun."

"Ah. England!"

That only served for another laugh, as Yugi threw his last few bags into the back and slid into the passenger's seat, Ryou right behind them. The albino whapped Malik good-naturedly over the head, laughing. "You wish. How is Isis' exhibit there, anyways?"

Malik shrugged as he pulled onto the highway. "Ah, pretty good. But she decidedly left a few tablets and Shadow-centered things here."

Yugi cocked his head. "The Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh?"

"Bingo. She Saw that you would be coming soon- though, for some reason, she couldn't See where you were or anything. Regardless, she packed up the exhibit in Domino and sent most of it to England, while the things we'd be intereseted in back here."

Patting the leather seating, Ryou looked for the first time at the sportscar properly. "Er, Malik?"

"Yeah?"

"...where's the bike?"

"What, you want me to get three people on a bike with lots of luggage and drive you back like that?"

"Well, no..."

"Then why are you complaining?"

Ryou shrugged, but Yugi easily picked up the conversation. "I heard that you found this Gringotts place, too. Did you get yourself this car and a new bike?"

Malik's grin widened. "How ever did you know, my dear Yugi? Of course I did! And I've even been working, trying not to spend too much or get Isis nervous about me having so much money."

Ryou sighed. "Not that Bakura really cared about that when we were living here."

Yugi nodded, understanding, and was about to ask another question when Malik suddenly turned up the volume on the stereo, and they blasted one of the many songs that Yugi was soon to get aquainted with in the next few months.

* * *

**Notes**

**1)** Yeah... this is gonna be the only actual 'note' this chapter. Obviously, a lot happened while in the Axis, some of which gets refered near-constantly. As such, whenever I finish everything else, I will start working on another little side-story. But until then, BLAH. Yes, BLAH. Don't ask- you won't understand.

* * *

And ta-dah. Yeah... now that I'm up to here, I think I'm gonna put this guy on hiatus and work my ass off at finishing Running and Secrets. I already have this whole thing planned out- no need to rush this, really. Besdies, before I do chappie five, I would like to at least read the sixth book to get my info straight, which means waiting for July. I might go on and do chappie four, though- it's already half-way written, anyways. Just need to do the begininng and the end- the middle's already over 15, 000 words. 

So, yeah... and I finally found my Fallen CD- it's was hidden in the stupid CD player at the cottage- and was listening to it, when I heard Taking me Over, and I immediately wanted to do a song-fic for it. Then I realized that someone's probably already done, THEN I realized that I had already done one to this song- but for Digimon. Maybe I could check...?

Alrightie, I just checked. There's... probably ten fics that use this song, and one of them is nearly identical to my idea. So, no idea stealing, people. I might write it, then stick it on my website. Not a bad idea, actually...

And I just joined the Pharaoh's Hikari yahoo group. Oh dear, I really think that should Kristy-chan or Cely-chan get a hold of the url, I would promptly be murdered for daring to asociate with such a group. I could calssify those two as either Fangirls or Rabid fangirls- but not Rabid YAOI fanigrls. Oh, no. Cely-chan is so totally against it, and Kristy-chan just thinks its weird. (Sighs) Ah, the pain of being the only pro-yaoi person in a group of fangirls.

ANYWAYS, we're not sure what to do now. We as in me and Shila, who decided that just for a moment she would drop in and kick me in the ass. Oh yes, for those who were familiar with her and are wondering where she went, Shila decided to move. Well, she actually decided to go to some random bording school further North of here, and leave me with the other insane people here. As such... Shila shall no longer be a part of my wonderful author's notes. Though she might end up getting her own account for once...

* * *

**_-Song- (And hopefully candy eventually...)_**

_"Kimi o nosete" _from Kayao Miyazaki's "Tenku no shiro Laputa"

**_"Ano chiheisen kagayaku no wa  
Dokoka ni kimi o kakushite iru kara  
Takusan no hi ga natsukashii no wa  
Ano doreka hitotsu ni kimi ga iru kara  
Saa dekake you hitokire no PAN  
NAIFU RAMPU kaban ni tsumekonde_**

**_"Otou-san ga nokoshita atsui omoi  
Okaa-san ga kureta ano manazashi  
Chikyuu wa mawaru kimi o kakushite  
Kagayaku hitomi kirameku tomoshibi  
Chikyuu wa mawaru kimi o nosete  
Itsuka kitto deau bokura o nosete."_**

_For translation, go to http/ pachome1. pacific. net. sg/ belldandy/ nosete j.htm Remove the spaces, too._

_

* * *

_

Another little thingy.

I decided to read the afore-mentioned almost-my-idea song fic. And ya know what? I realized that I read it... I dunno, a while ago. And it's not really my idea, either. Oh, no. My idea is so... dark. Depressing. From the part of me my friends call the 'pysco' or 'suicide' me. Anything that has to deal with death, really. And this one... it's more... happy-ish. And so, I shall do a song fic, AND post it here.

Yes, I've already done one to this song. BUT it's in a different section, SO it doesn't count.

Regardless, it's still going up on my website. Bah.

* * *


	4. Into the Fire

**_Return to the Old Ways_**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, you do not sue. Or, the whole thing starting with 'Kay-fuzz does not own' and ends with, 'Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad'.

**_Warning:_** Hopefully this will make up for the last horrible chapter. If not, then for a warning: crappy chapter. Blah.

**_Rating:_** T... although, I'm not sure if I like these new 'rating' things...

**_Recap:_** Alright. Atemu and Bakura find their way back from the so-called 'perfect' Egypt, only to have Yugi, and therefore Atemu go missing, having supposedly pulled a Judas(as the author of 'Living with Hikaris' so aptly puts it). However, Yugi in fact did NOT pull a Judas, and had instead been abducted by Dumbledore as the sudden influx of energies from different sources had completely unbalanced his system and knocked him out. So Yugi's dragged to Hogwarts, made to swallow some potions which only make him worse, the ghosts realize this and that he's part of this 'Sectrum Distalfios' thingy, help Bakura and Malik to get Yugi back to Japan, and leprechauns randomly appear. Then there's a seven-year break after about amonth of lessons from Isis on different magics and how to use them where Yugi andAtemu are trapped in this parallel-dimension place called the Axis. Then Ryou and Bakura find them, they find a way home, and go visit Malik in Egypt. Ta-dah.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Into the fire_**

* * *

_"Blahy" Speaking_

_'Blah-chan' Thinking_

_(-Blah-) Hikari to Yami (any hikari to their yami) _

_((Blahish)) Yami to Hikari (any yami to their hikari)_

* * *

**Kim C: **As I realized that your review has spawned a number of thoughts, ideas, and revelations, please see the end of this chapter. I really appreciate your reviews, by the way. It's nice to know that some people at least give some kind of feed-back for someone's hard labour (especially with my Comm. Tech teacher breathing down my neck).

**Anjel-chan:** Since you've actually decided to READ my stories, there's a cute little thingy after Kim C's thingy at the bottom. Enjoy.

* * *

He glanced around at the large amount of sand and stone, blinking. Something seemed... off to him, compared to his memories of the last time he was there. 

(-Mou hitori no boku, you know it's been a couple thousand years since you were here, right? And can I have control? This might be your homeland, but I am a tourist.-) And the voice sounded almost smug about being a tourist, too.

He smirked, closing his eyes for a moment as one of the very few clouds passed overhead. ((Hai, aibou.))

Being once again in control, Yugi looked around at the strange structure above his head. "Hm... this is the Sphinx?" (-If you had built it, it would have looked nicer.-)

((If I had built it, it wouldn't be standing here right now, would it, aibou?))

Yugi laughed sheepishly. (-Right... gomen..-)

The dark half was silent, apparently using Yugi's curiously violet eyes to examine the other tourists and tour guides. :If-:

(-If you were in control of this country, then things wouldn't be like this? Sorry to say, Yami, that you can't exactly take over the body, walk up to the government offices and tell them, 'I am a three-thousand year old spirit of a Pharaoh. Now, let me become Pharaoh again.-)

((...it could work.))

(-It could also be called a dictatorship, Yami, and many countries today don't like dictatorships.-)

Another silence, this one because Yami had been happily silenced. They had hadthat certain conversation many times before, and each time, it always ended the same- though they would have liked to do something, they couldn't, not without overthrowing the current government.

Yugi began making his way towards the famous Dream Stella, situated between the giant stone hybrid's paws. He traced wonderous fingers over it, amazed at the idea of being able to read the hieroglyphs (with the dark's help, of course). :-Ne, yami, this must have either been built after or was hidden during the Pruge.-:

((Probably hidden, aibou. We were told of a giant creature, made of stone with a long body, that stood waiting to eat all those who came near it, or the area it guarded.))

Yugi continued tracing the hieroglyphs, noticing that small holes had been dug into the base of the Sphinx, his expression darkening. Why would people want to destroy such a wonderous thing, that had stood for so many years?

"Ne, Yugi!" A voice from behind him called. Turning, the young King of Games grinned as another figure stepped carefully between the two paws.

"Konnichiwa, Ryou-kun!"

Ryou, snow white hair whipping into his face, grinned, before he frowned and began pulling Yugi away from the Dream Stella. "You know tourists aren't supposed to go near the Dream Stella. And we're not supposed to go too far away, either."

Yugi's smile faded a bit, but he relaxed as he was dragged to a red sports car, the driver sitting inside patiently, blasting one of the new American songs that he had somehow found. Glancing up, he turned down the music as the two got into the car, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yugi, there you are! You're worse than me when it comes to wandering."

"I doubt that. Besides- Yami was getting bored." Yugi shurgged as he slipped on his seat belt, more due to his own experiences with his friend's driving than normal restrictions.

Ryou threw something into Yugi's lap, and the spiked-haired man blinked at it. "Er... what's this?"

Ryou shrugged, glancing at the driver. "Well? Malik, it did come in the package from Isis."

Malik frowned. "Yeah, I know it did. And I have absolutely no idea why, or how-" he paused for a moment, shaking his head, before gunning it and sending the car swearving nicely before it started actually going straight. "-nevermind, I know how she knew that you were here."

Yugi blinked, looking down at the envelope on his lap. Old-style parchment, not even papyrus as Isis seemed to be so fond of writing on now, without any kind of markings. Gently opening it, another envelope fell onto his lap as well as a sheet of papyrus, both of which were almost blown away.

Ryou, thankfully, was able to grab both, and gave the papyrus one to Yugi, making it known that the hikari should read that one first.

_Yugi,_

_Yes,I know you're with my brother and Ryou- and all of your yamis- in Egypt. Although I don't know where you've been for the last seven years, I assume that you have a very good reason for skipping out on those years of training- and that you have at least been practicing somewhat where ever your journeys have brought you. My sincerest regards to my Pharaoh as well._

_I met an interesting man here in England- his name is Dumbledore, and he is the head of the English School of Magic, called Hogwarts. We were speaking on many topics, he thinking I was a me (a non-magic person), when I broached the subject of magic, and how much power he had. Needless to say, our discussion changed drastically from that point. We began talking about teaching, and I mentioned that I had some experience, as those that I taught were very powerful and were capable of teaching themselves. One things led to another, and that other envelope you're holding in your hand as you're reading this due to Malik's driving is the result._

_Please think about this carefully, long and hard, Pharaoh. Though rash judgements are not yours to make, there is much going on behind the scenes that we are not aware of._

_Isis._

Yugi blinked, staring at the letter as Malik pulled the car into a special garage-like tent, hidden beneath a sand dune in what might as well have been the middle of nowhere. Sliding out of his seat, he glanced again at the other envelope in his hands, following the other two hikaris from the small sand-garage, ignoring the two other cards and three motorcycles also kept inside.

"I think that Isis has gone crazy." He commented, ignoring the snickers from the other two.

Malik grinned again, though. "Whether she has or hasn't, she's arranged a meeting for us with Dumbledore, near the beginning of August. In England."

Ryou sighed and streched. "And it's only the beginning of June now."

Yugi continued following Malik as Ryou walked over to read over his shoulder. The Tomb Keeper strode over to some old ruins, and, doing something with... something, a small opening appeared, into which all three descended.

As they walked, Malik deftly hitting random points on the wall, activating lights and a cooling system, Yugi grinned. "Well, we're going to be travelling around Europe anyways, right?"

Malik nodded slowly, eyes tracing the wall, while Ryou let a small smile appear on his face. "Yes... but, Yugi..."

The smallest hikari sighed, the grin disapearing. "I know, I know. We'll just have to be careful."

Malik spluttered. "They kidnapped you!"

Yugi sighed. "They did- but they probably had a really good reason!"

Ryou and Malik sighed. When Yugi wanted to believe something was one way and not another, there was no talking him out of it.

* * *

_They were sitting alone with the dark's soul room again, glancing at the many differne things that had begun to float around the maze. He sat with his back against the wall, watching with intense crimson eyes the expression the other's back showedasthe lightsat against thedark's legs. The light was mulling over- for what seemed to be the millionth time- the letter that had been sent from the Priestess._

_"Yami... what do you think we should do?"_

_The dark responded to his other's question by giving him a quick hug. "It is your decision to make, aibou. I won't let themhurt you, no matterwhat. I will protect you if it is a trap. And if it's not, it willbe a great way to spend your vacation from the Guard."_

_The light nodded, before he frowned. "I have a vacation from work, andI end up workingduring it. How does that work?"_

_The dark chuckled. "It just does, aibou. You'll have to believe me when I say that it would be a good experience, though."_

_The light laughed as well. "And it willget you to stop moping over Egypt's current condition."_

_"If I could just-"_

_"There'sfar too many 'ifs' in life,Yami. You know that."_

_"I do aibou. Regardless, there is so much I would like to do- but it would be impossible, or at least amazingly hard, to do."_

_" 'I am only one, but I am still one.' "_

_"Two," the dark correctedinstantly._

_The light shushed him before continuing on._

_" 'I am only one, but I am still one.  
I cannot do everything, but I can do something.  
And because I cannot do everything,  
I will not hesitate to do the one thing that  
I can do.'_

_"See, yami? Even though we can't change everything, we can try to change something."_

_The dark nodded. "And that means you will be taking the teaching job I presume?"_

_"...yes. If it's alright with you."_

_"We have a year still aibou. We will finish teaching and go straight back to the Axis. Then we can talk with Agni and Kazille and Juni and everyone again, and everything will be back to normal."_

_"What about Malik?"_

_"...what about the Keeper?"_

_"Yami," the light whined, "you know very well he's changed. Give him a chance- let's invite him to come back with us. It would be fun."_

_"It would also be dangerous, aibou."_

_The light cracked a smile. "If life was safe,Yami, it would be boring."_

_"...don't say that again, Aibou. Onegai."_

_"Why?"_

_"You sounded like Bakura."_

_The light one laughed, a gentle, tinkling laugh that filled the maze with life and joy. The dark soon joined in, his laugh a deeper note than the other's, joining with the light's to form a sound that was infinetly more beautiful that the greatest musical piece written by thegreatest composer._

_"K'ri!"_

_Both stopped and turned to see a small,brown, fur-ballbouncign behind them, squealing in delight._

_The light nearly mimicked the sound as he gestured the fur-ballover to the two. "Kuriboh! How are you?"_

_"K'ri!" was the reply, and the light spent a while gently petting the monster's head as said monster purred in his lap. The dark looked fondly down upon the gentle scene, a smile crossing his lips._

_"Aibou... do you want to go back to the Dominion?"_

_The question startled the light, before he nodded,Kuriboh joining in. "It would be wonderful, Yami."_

_Standing up and taking the light one by the hand, the dark led the light through the passages of the maze, expertly navigating them and unconciously sending the directions to his other. But the light let himself be led, the Kuriboh following, until they reached a long corridor, at the end a metal door with a small lock on it._

_Kuribih bounced up giddly, disapearing in a flash of light through the door. Walking up to it, the dark gently pushed down on the handle and the door swung inwards without a creak, admitting them into the light-and-shadow room. Dragging his light after him, the dark followed Kuriboh around another corner, and he paused at what appeared to be the edge of one of the shadows._

_"Are you ready, aibou?" The dark asked genty, eyeing the light over his shoulder._

_The light nodded excitedly, squeezing the dark's hand to prove that he was ready- and that he was nervous._

_Sharing a nod, the dark jumped into the darker area, the light being dragged in as well. They spun around, at first through darkness, then through colors varying from pastel to dark to neon. Eventually, they ended up in a large chamber, quite unlike their location when they first entered the Dominion._

_The light looked around excitedly, seeing many other monsters moving around- including a number of Kuribohs, each a different color. Giggling happily, the light let the fur balls surround him as the other monsters came over to see the new arivals._

_A young woman dressed in blue-and-pink armor with a magician's staff was the first to reach them besides the Kuriboh Brothers, and the first to speak._

_"Pharaoh, to what do we owe the honor?"_

_"Aibou wanted to come back here and see everything and everyone," the dark replied gently, pulling his light out of the mass of fur._

_Grinning a slient 'thank-you' the light turned to the woman. "Hello, Mana. How are you?"_

_The woman grinned, tapping the light on the head with her staff. "Quiet good, actually. And you, Pharaoh?"_

_The light pouted. "But I'm not-"_

_The woman smiled again. "You are a part of my Pharaoh, and therefore you are Pharaoh."_

_The light blushed a small amount but grinned. "Well, I'm good. I would have come sooner, but...I always end up getting lost on the way."_

_The woman laughed. "Yes, that does happen. However, we could make an easier way for you to come here with those you consider friends, and come here with your actual bodies, too."_

_The light's eyes shone, the dark's merely becoming not such a deep red. "Could you do that, Mana?"_

_She shrugged. "It is possible. But I'd have to ask Master Mahaado."_

_The dark nodded over her shoulder. "That shouldn't be too hard, Mana, as he is right there."_

_She spun around and squealed, quickly running/floating over to the new monster, dressed in a dark purple robe and armor, a longer, purple-er staff in his hands. "Master Mahaado!"_

_He smiled down on her gently, before continuing his treck over to the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh..." he began, pausing for a moment before nodding. "It can be done."_

_The dark nodded. "Then make it so- if you could. Please."_

_The light added large, wobbly eyes- which he hadn't done in a while and was slightly out of practice- to the dark's request and Mahaado gave in immediately. "As soon as possible. Though, you will have to leave..."_

_The light shrugged. "It should be just about time to wake up, besides."_

_The dark, the man, the woman, the Kuriboh Brothers, and all the monsters nodded in understanding, before a large, seemingly random collection of lights grew around the Pharaohs, removing them from sight._

_

* * *

_

The sun beet mercilessly down upon the sands and those things which remained imprisoned in the giant sand-box that was the Sahara Desert. People moved around, ignoring everything that seemed strange or unnatural to them, going about their daily business, blind to that which they did not wish to see.

Of course, some people did wish to see- but where they were, it would be pretty hard to see anything.

"Rain, fog, rain, fog, thunderstorm, rain, an HOUR of sun, and more rain!" Malik complained, looking around at the dreary atmosphere the three had somehow found their way into.

"What did you expect, Malik? It's England." Ryou replied, looking over his shoulder at the shivering Egyptian, who was easily falling behind him and the other hikari.

"Oh, I dunno- at least some SUN. Maybe a nice, DRY day. I can't understand how people can bring themselves to live in this climate." The Keeper replied, annoyed greatly by their current problem.

The final hikari sighed. "Well, you do realize that if we wanted to we could just walk into one of those buildings and sit down or walk around inside for a bit, right?"

Malik brightened. "Great idea, Yugi! All in favour of going inside-"

"It won't matter. We still have to find our inn, where ever it is, and check in. And even if we do go inside, it's not going to change the weather." Ryou said firmly, following the glowing of his Ring down another small street.

Yugi and Malik obediently followed, pausing for a moment to get their bearings in a suddenly very busy street they had emerged onto, before continuing the conversation. "You have to admit, Malik, Ryou does have a point."

Malik cursed under his breath, before turning to Yugi. "Hey... you think you can change the weather?"

Yugi gave a small smile at his friend's attempt but shrugged it off. "The past? Maybe. Weather? ...I'll get back to you on that one."

The smile on his face, however, clearly stated, "No way in Hell."

* * *

Ryou had to admit that he was happy they were back in England, his home. He hadn't been there for quite a while, and the fact that it was their first stop on the cross-Europe adventure they were on made it even better. But he hadn't expected to recieve a message from Isis immediately, giving them instructions as to where to go when. 

They had tried ignoring the letter- until it burst into flames in Yugi's hands, and Malik had repeatedly tried to put out the fire with different things, eventually deciding that pushig Yugi out into the rain was the best idea. Of course, that resulted in the hikari getting drenched, and found it only fair that the other two (who were currently laughing and holding their stomachs) got drenched as well.

Ryou and Yugi had shrugged the water off easily enough, having been almost used to getting soaked for no apparent reason while in full clothing, but Malik, being used to warmth, heat and sands, did not fare anywhere near as well.

Ryou grinned as he looked up and saw the sign that proclaimed the small, shabby building in front of him as 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Entering slowly, Yugi and Malik followed, the latter immediately celebrating the lack of water falling from the heavens.

Walking up to the bar, Ryou quickly spoke to the Bar Keeper, who introduced himself at once. "Hello, mate, my name is Tom. Anything I can get you?"

Ryou shook his head. "No. We were told to come here and ask to speak to... er... Yugi? Malik?" He called over his shoulder. The two ran over from their positions celebrating and trying to calm the celebrator down. Ryou turned fully to Yugi. "You remember who the letter said we were supposed to meet?"

Yugi blinked and pulled out the charred remains of the letter, Tom holding back a laugh as he saw it. "Ah, friends of Miss Isis are you?"

Malik's head shot up. "You know my sister?"

Tom laughed again. "Quite well. She and Professor Dumbledore are waiting in a back room for you three. Would you like to go now?"

Nodding, the trio followed the older man into a small hallway, nearly invisible from sight and looking just like a normal wall. Tom pulled open a door for them and gestured them inside, shutting the door behind them.

Inside Isis sat a small wooden table, sipping what smelled like hot chocolate, while another woman and man stood in the back corner, both with flaming red hair. The man was tall and gangly, the woman plump, and both seemed to radiate respect for Isis and the older man who sat at the table with her.

Old was an inappropriate word to use, it seemed. His gray hair was long, his beard even longer- long enough to be tucked into his belt. He wore robes of the purest blue, puncuated by small areas of yellow embroidery, and a hat to match. Half-moon spectacles rested on his nose, through which clear sky blue eyes peered at the trio, easily judging them.

Malik and Ryou stiffened, knowing full well who this man was, and Yugi, immediately picking up on their nervousness, was on guard against any outside forces, too.

Isis put down her drink and eyed who had entered he room, standing up and moving over immediately to the three Shadow Mages. Giving both Malik and Ryou a hug she paused as she looked Yugi over, before a grin adorned her face and she pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"Yugi! How are you? It's been so long- you're still keeping up with your training of course? Of course you are. What have you been doing? Are you feeling okay? How do you-"

Malik grinned, keeping his bariers up but relaxing his own body slightly. "Nee-san, give him a break. He's been travelling so much in the last little while that I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed yet."

"And suffocating him hardly seems like a good idea." Ryou added, watching as Yugi's face started turning blue.

Isis gasped and backed off, letting the smallest hikari catch his breath as he grinned up at her. "Hi... Isis."

The three felt a tingling feeling in their mind and quickly turned to glare at Dumbledore, who stopped his subtle hand movements, blinking as they all fixed him with their eyes.

"I wouldn't try that, old man." Malik said simply, his eyes narrowing as Dumbledore decided to lock his gaze with the blonde's- and promptly wished he hadn't. Staring into the lavender eyes, an emotionless and calousness was both on the surface and beneath, making Dumbledore wonder how he could laugh and joke like he had previously.

The man and woman in the corner bristled, striding forward quickly. "How dare you speak to Professor Dumbledore like that!" The woman exclaimed, sounding surprisingly stern.

Malik scoffed. "I wouldn't have spoken to him like thatif he hadn't tried to search our minds right now."

The woman blinked, while the man laughed. "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do that." However, the look on Malik's face said otherwise, and the man glanced at Dumbledore quickly. "Wouldn't he?"

Dumbledore sighed, looking up at the man and woman with sad eyes. "Only to see if they are trustworthy."

That was enough to silence the two, and Malik and Ryou, seeing their surprise and sudden amazement, decided that revealing that the Head Master was able to influence trust was not in their favour at the moment.

Dumbledore turned his attention back to them, eyeing them again. "It is good to see you three again. I was wondering where you just disapeared to- especial you... Yugi?"

Yugi blinked before Ryou and Malik quickly moved in front of him, Bakura taking over for his hikari. "We're sorry, but if you want to address him-"

"Then you better do it with some respect, considering you kidnapped him and nearly killed him with those so-called healing potions you shoved down his throat." Malik finished, sarcasm and spite evident in both their voices.

Dumbledore lowered his eyes, showing his remorse. "We did not know. We approached him, and he collapsed. We did what we thought would help. I speak for all of us when I say that we are sorry."

Yugi sighed and pushed his way through the King and the Keeper, both of them surprised by his actions. "I forgive you, even if these two don't."

Bakura growled, obviously stating that he thought Yugi a fool for forgiving the Head Master.

Yami, in his soul room, watched the whole thing, almost agreeing with Bakura- and yet he knew that Yugi was a good judge of character- though, being in the Axis for so long might have slightly impared that ability.

Isis blinked, before remembering her manners. "As you three seem to know Professor Dumbledore so well, let me introduce Arthur and Molly Weasly. Should you become Professors, you will be teaching two of their children- Ron and Ginny."

Malik looked them over, and took in their clothing and style of dress. Much like how he used to dress when he was younger, around the time of Battle City. Obviously old clothes, kept in excellent condition- but still obviously old. Money spent wisely, on needs not wants, and a definate homely visage- though, he was never very 'homely'.

He strode over, a gentle smile on his lips, Yugi and Ryou, having taken back over, right beside him the whole way. They came to a stop before the couple, gentle, calming smiles and countenance forward- exactly what a hikari was supposed to be like. Bowing at the hip, they straightened and Yugi offered forward his hand from within the folds of his cloak. "My name is Yugi Mouto."

"I am Ryou Bakura."

"Malik Ishtar."

Each was said with a smile, a hand-shake, and a few comments between them. Although their first impression was a little strange, Molly and Arthur quiclky warmed up to the three.

Coughing to bring them out of discussion, Dumbledore spoke to them calmly, gently, much like the hikaris were, but, Malik and Ryou noticed with approval, he did not use hand movements nor voice tones symbolic of the Charter.

"I asked you here to speak to you about teaching at our school," he started, motioning all to sit down with him.

Taking their places at the table, the three hikaris were surprised when different drinks appeared in front of them, Yugi's eyes lightening up when he noticed what was directly in front of him. Grabbing it, he finished nearly all of it in one swig, startling nearly everyone while Ryou laughed.

"You actually missed that stuff?" He asked in surprise as the Pharaoh's light put it down and licked his lips with a small, pink tounge.

"Yes. You just never got used to it." He replied, looking at the albino's drink- something that looked like beer.

Dumbledore smiled at them as Malik reached his hand across the table slowly to snatch the hikari's drink as Yugi's attention was now on Dumbledore who was now about to speak. "There a number of positions open, due to certain... circumstances that happened in the last little while." He explained slowly, looking around the room, signifying just what he meant.

It seemd to be news for everyone, as Isis, Molly and Arthur frowned, too.

Dumbledore sighed, eyes catching sight of Malik slowly dragging Yugi's glass over to him. "We seem to be constantly going through teachers for one course, and for another that teacher has- I hate to admit it- finally retired. Lastly, we have started a new program, and need a teacher or supervisor for that, as well."

Yugi cocked his head, pausing a moment to check with his dark, before asking slowly, "What is this new program?"

Dumbledore gave a small, kind grin and said easily, "It is something like a guidance program. I'm not sure if you know, but we're going through a war right now-"

Bakura frowned, taking over to make his opinion known. "So you're just using us to fight them off?"

Dumbledore also frowned, surprised by the change in attitude. "No, but if you are as powerful as you say you are then we might ask for your help. Until then, though, a number of students at Hogwarts have lost family, or might lose family or someone close to them in the months to come. If we had someone to help them-"

"GACK!" Everyone turned to Malik, who was choking on the dark, thick liquid he had taken a rather big gulp of. Coughing and hacking a few times, he was able to grab his own glass and down all of it, before coughing a few more times and panting, finally regaining his breath. He turned to Yugi, who blinked back innocently. "What the hell is this stuff?"

Yugi blinked, noticed his glass wasn't in front of him, and grabbed it back. "Mine!" He exclaimed, looking into the goblet to examine how much of his precious drink Malik had downed.

Ryou sweatdropped, Bakura not wanting to deal with the situation. "Sake and Coke, Malik."

Yugi nodded, before pulling out a small vial of liquid. "With a bit of a potion Agni and Kazille made."

Ryou's sweatdrop only got bigger, before he shook his head in exasperation, Isis stiffling a giggle behind her hand, Molly and Arthur looking patially amused and Dumbledore chuckling a bit.

Yugi, taking a long swig of his drink, told Dumbledore slowly, "I'll take the guidance job, if you wish."

Dumbledore nodded, easily feeling the other's gentle aura. Turning to the other two, he looked them over. "You, I assume, are interested in the other jobs?"

Ryou and Malik both looked at him, unsure. "What are they?" Ryou asked, blinking.

Dumbledore held back a grin as he told them, "History of Magic-" Malik's eyes lit up- "-and Defence Against the Dark Arts." He noticed Ryou's expression and posture change slightly, but assumed that it was just the other's eyes also lighting up.

Bakura nodded, Malik joining in on his grin. "We'll take them. And I'm doing Defence." Bakura proclaimed happily, Malik rolling his eyes.

"You would be an excellent teacher for that, Bakura." The Keeper replied easily, leaning back in his chair and facing Dumbledore. "I guess I'll just have to go with History."

Yugi looked questioningly over at Isis, and she shook her head. "The only position I would be able to take over would be Divination, but it seems that Hogwarts already has a number of teachers for that."

The three Mages frowned, Yugi's deeper than the others as Yami took over. "Isis-"

Isis grinned at him, giving a small bow which was almost unnoticable. "I will be remaing in England, though, for the time being. As the Egyptian Display stayed for nearly eight years in Domino, it's only fair that the rest of the world gets to see it, too."

Yami nodded, turning his gaze onto Molly an Arthur. "And you two? What do you think?"

Molly blinked while Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Well... as long as you act like teachers and not exactly how you were just acting, we shouldn't have any trouble with you at all." The wife replied, patting Yami on the hand.

Yami, being used to either being kissed on the hand, slapped on the hand, or people trying to cut his hand off, let Yugi take over again instead of pulling away. Yugi blinked for a moment, getting his bearings, before he grinned. "Of course, Molly."

Arthur nodded, glancing over at Dumbledore. "Sorry, Professor, but we must be going."

Dumbledore nodded and stood up, Isis and Malik standing as well, Ryou and Yugi remaining sitting, due to their darker halves insistance. It was very common that should the ruler stand, all others were to as well, out of respect. It was also curteous that should one be dismissed, the ruler did not have to rise while the other's did. Dumbledore easily knew this, Malik and Isis frowning along with the older man at the two's reluctance to stand up.

Ignoring the nagging in the back of their minds, Yugi and Ryou shared a look before standing up simultaneously, subtley showing that one held the same rank as the other.

They gave polite bows to the two wizards and one witch, much to the dark's chagrin, and when allMark Mages-witchesand wizards alike-had left the room Yugi was the first to sit down, Ryou following immediately, both holding their heads.

Isis looked at them in wonder as Malik sat down as well, looking them over. "Are you alright?"

Yugi glanced up at her with a weak smile. "Oh, yeah. But I think that Yami's not going to be able to speak after this."

Isis gave a small laugh while the shortest light polished off his drink, which eased the pounding in his head. Ryou looked up at the older woman, watching her carefully. "Alright... er... are we staying here?"

Isis nodded, leading them up to the rooms that she had specially-requested for them. "Private, noise-blocked rooms. No one can hear what's going on inside, but you can hear what's going on outside. And a great view of both Muggle and Magical London, too."

Or at least, that was what Tom had told Isis, and what the Priestess had told the three other Shadow Mages.

Flopping down into his bed an hour later, having just finished discussing the three's travel plans with Isis,Yugi sighed.

(-Yami...-)

((Hai, aibou?))

(-...what are we going to do?-)

The dark had obviously no idea, and as such did not respond. However, a small tingling feeling in the back of their minds let both of them know that someone was trying to talk to them.

After making sure the appropriate barriers were up, Yami let Yugi know it was okay to open and stabilize the connection.

_'Pharaoh?'_

Both blinked, Yugi easily reconizing the voice.

(-Mana!-)

_'Pharaoh, we've finished with the preperations. You just need to open one of those Shadow Portals into the Shadow Realm, but it should take you straight here if you do it properly.'_

Easily understanding what she meant by 'do it properly', having realized that sometimes certian things didn't go according to plan, Yugi and Yami shared a discreet smile, before Yugi nodded, breaking the connection, but not after replying:-Thank you, Mana.-:

* * *

There was sun, there was warmth, there was even a small amount of dryness in the air. The covers that had somehow tightly wrapped around him during the night suddenly loosened, depositing him on the floor with a large, "Oomf!" 

If it wasn't for the chickadees outside his window, Malik could easily assume that this was still Egypt.

But Egypt it was not, especially if the freezing cold, wooden floor was any indication. He suppressed a shiver and yawned instead, admiring his room- which, in his tired and slightly-drunken state due to Yugi's drink last night- he had not been previously able to admire.

And, he thought rufely, strugling to stand up and find his clothes, he was glad that he didn't have time to admire it, either. Wood, wood and more wood- and it wasn't in very good condition, either. Most of the wood had been chipped or cracked, strips had been torn off, and tapestries- also ripped and dirtied- and been placed around the room in piles tohide probably more damage.

A small mirror hanging on the wall caught his eye, and he was surprised to find that the area around it wasn't too bad looking. A couch and table were the only things in the small alcove, and everyone else had seemed to completely ignore the area, based on how well-kept it was.

Making his decision, Malik stuffed everything that might have become strewn around into his suitcase and/or the comforter, threw his case into the alcove and dragged the large comforter. The bed seemed reluctant to let go of said comforter, but eventually yielded to Malik- only after, however, he had smacked it once with his Rod. Then it let go pretty quickly.

Grumbling about stupid beds, stupid patrons, and stupid wizards and witches, Malik stumbled into the alcove, nearly tripping over his suit case. Upon entering, he found it amazingly clean and spotless, and obviously able to be sealed off, based on the doors that were propped against the inside of the alcove with what looked like large pieces of gold, inlaid with lapis lazuli.

Deftly moving them out of the way, he swung the doors closed, effectively sealing himself off from the outside world. Looking around, it was apparent that this alcove wasn't so much an alcove as it was a completely seperate room, decorated in a different style than everywhere he had seen of the wizarding world.

Gold, wood with gold inlays, wood with gold foil, precious stones, and different images of Gods and Goddesses made Malik think it was far more like a room that he might have found in Atemu's Palace thousands of years ago instead of in a small, dismal inn located in cramped London.

He moved to lay down on the bed, when a knocking on the door he had just entered through caught his attention. Now grumbling about nosey people, he opened the doors to find Yugi looking at him, a small smile on his face, Ryou, Bakura, and Atemu standing just behind the light.

Malik blinked, looking at his surroundings. The previously dingy room at the inn was gone- in it's place was a large, beautifully deocrated hallway, windows high above their heads and large doors at either end as well as the off torch providing bright, natural light. In fact, the lighting made the walls- certainly a normally yellowy colour- glow, appearing like gold. Tapestries, decorations, inlays, and other doorsways and openings to more hallways met his eyes as the four outside the door looked at him expectantly.

He blinked, looked around, and peered back inside his room to see that a bed and two more doorways, plus a wall of windows, had been added. He glanced back at the trio outside his door, blinking.

"Wonderful illusion. I'm going to go see how comfortable it is. Good night."

So saying, he slammed his door in their faces, and proceeded over to his bed where he collapsed, leaving the other four outside his room, sweatdropping.

* * *

Ryou sighed, leaning against the railing and smiling as he felt the wind whip his hair around his face and into his eyes. Brushing the stray ends away from the delicate chocolate orbs, his gaze scanned the scene, eyes eventually coming to rest upon a great, tall stone structure, sitting in the middle of the sea, a small boat filled with people sailing across the waters to it. 

He was about to comment on the people, how fearful they looked when he felt a shifting to his left. Turning his gaze slowly, he smiled as he saw Yugi, hair really being whipped into his face, sitting on the railing while Malik leaned casually against, both having procured someice cream from who knows where.

"Can't I have some?" Ryou asked innocently, watching them.

Yugi shrugged. "If you run after that van really really fast."

Malik laughed. "I would pay to see that."

Ryou rolled his eyes, and turned back towards the sea. "Have you guys ever noticed how nervous people around here are of that rock out there?"

Yugi cocked his head, turning it towards the darker shape on the horizon as the boat neared it's detination. He frowned, noticing that not one person on the boat seemed to be a tourist- all were locals, aura and life force nearly identical to the one that surrounded this place.

"Yeah... you'd think that the Spanish wouldn't be so... scared... of a- woah."

Malik looked over his shoulder at Yugi, arching his eyebrows when he noticed the amazed looks on the other two's faces. "What's up with you two? The Shadow Realm just get summoned or something?"

There was no response, no laugh, not even a 'Shut up, someone will hear you!' from the two. That just made the Keeper intrigued, and, continuing to lick his ice cream, he turned to fully face the water. What greeted his eyes, though, was not what had been there mere moments ago.

A large, shadowy cloud hung over the rock, blocking nearly everything within it from sight. The boat, which should have just reached the small rocky pier one could barely make out from their distance, was completely hidden from view, and only a very faint outline of the rock could be seen.

The small group of tourists and local who had been enjoying the view with them stopped and gasped, while some fell to their knees and prayed. The three Shadow Mages stared openly, before letting a frown mar all of their faces.

"Something's wrong." Ryou stated evenly, before Malik hopped over the railing, easily sliding down the rock face to the small pier where there more locals, standing around and looking worriedly out at the sudden cloud of Shadows. Shrugging, Ryou and Yugi followed him, Yugi slipping at the end and nearly tripping and falling into the water. Malik, Ryou and Bakura normally would have chuckled- but, based on the expressions of the people around them, there was no time for that.

With no boats inside to take them across, Yugi turned to the nearest person, wondering how they could get closer. She was an elder woman, in her mid-fifties, though her hair was barely white and she could easily pass- by those without Sight- as a fourty-ish person.

Bending down in front of her, Yugi lifted her chin with one of his fingers, clasping one of her hands with his. He spoke to her calmly, gently, not knowing the language but letting the words flow off his tounge in Ancient Egyptian, calming and relaxing her. The fear gradually faded from her eyes, and, seeing she was relaxed, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath before gently prodding her mind.

Maybe it was the sudden lapse of the words, maybe it was prodding, maybe it was the sudden plunge back to reality, or maybe it was some kind of combination of all those factors- but she reeled back from him, fear, surprise and anger on her features, shouting at him in Spanish, the other locals staring at the two.

Yugi quickly backed away, looking at Malik and Ryou to try to find some kind of comforting gaze. Their eyes, however, were widened as well, staring not quite at Yugi but the area around him.

"Malik... Ryou... what-"

He felt the brush of calming from the dark, and he took a deep breath, calming himself, before opening his eyes and staring in wonder at what was around him.

What could only be described as a white mist swirled around, reflecting light, and at the same time absorbing all, never straying too far from his body. Some of the Shdaows curled gently around his feet, wrapping lovingly around their Master, sharing him with the Mists.

He held out his hand, staring in wonder as both began sweeeping around it, before both Mists and Shadows curled up to his ears, both whispering to him.

_(:The Rock is a sacrifical place. Those who journey to it are sacrifices. We have enough sacrifices. We do not need more.:)_

Amethyst crystals opened in wonder, staring at the Shadows surrounding the rock. He felt the fear and pain of all those who had gone to that rock. He felt their torment within the Shadows... and undeniable joy, more than likely from the Mists. He felt every emotion, chanelled through that which surrounded him, but in the foreground was the pain of those who had just stepped foot on the rock.

Mists faded into nothingness, living Shadows became simple black splotches on the ground, and amethyst became over-come with the tears of a thousand souls, spilling from their pools like the heavens themselves had begun to weep for the lost.

Malik and Ryou, once sure that the Shadows nor Mists would attack them, were at Yugi's side in an instant, unable to do anything as the hikari cried.

Once he got some control over his shaking and sobing, he raised his head to the Shadows surrounding the island, watching them convulge suddenly upon the group of people. Raising his hand, he clenched his fingers, Shadows and Mists wrapping around the apendages, before streaming out to the larger ones around the rock.

He felt, not saw, a war between the two, and he held his mind solely on keeping the Shadows from the people within. Wincing as his control was broken, he felt another presence with him, holding the Shadows back. He felt the other hand, invisible to nearly everyone else, join his own, the other's other arm wrapping tightly around his waist, supporting him.

Three other hands, three other arms, three other bodies pressed close against his own, helping to reign in the Shadows, as blonde, white and obsidian-crimson-golden hair was tossed violently around in the sudden gusts of wind.

The straining continued, though the pressure was alleviated. One good pull back was all it took for the Shadows to collapse, throwing themselves into the sea, though no waves were formed, and only the faintest ripple was a testament to the power. Mists now swirled aimlessly around the rock, but with nothing to support them nor give them direction, they faded out of existance, a fog dissapearing, blown askew by the wind.

Sighing, Yugi let his hand fall, resting on the ground before supporting part of his weight, body and mind exhausted. Malik and Bakura, taking over, sent the Shadows back to their Realm, before looking down at the small hikari, gasping for breath, once dry tear tracks being filled once again by a steady stream of water.

The woman from before walked over and kneeled before him, most of the people watching in amazement as the boat- for the first time- started making a return journey.

"Are you alright?" She asked kindly in English, startling the three.

Bakura growled, annoyed. "You can speak English? Why the hell didn't you originally!"

She blinked, before turning a disaproving glare on him. "Because, sir, you weren't speaking English, either."

Thus commenced a glaring match, neither wanting to back down, until coughing from the ground caught their attention and both looked down automatically to see what it was.

Yugi grinned, looking at the woman. "I'm sorry if I scared you before."

She shook her head. "No- I should be sorry. I started calling you devil and asking the heavens to strike you down where you were and send your soul to the depths of hell. There your soul should be ripped in shreds, devoured, regurgitated, sewn and stappled back together, then the process should repeat for all of eternity."

There was silence, everyone digesting that, before Malik ventured to make a comment.

"Now theres an idea I can use..."

Yugi and Ryou hit him simultaneously over the head- not that anyone could see Ryou other than the yamis and hikaris. Bakura smirked. "If you need any help..."

The woman turned to glare at them, before Yugi struggled to his feet, using her arm as leverage, as she stood with him. "Thank you, regardless. I guess it would seem like I dserved that fate... er, don't mind them... they're slightly... insane?" He said slowly, watching as the two started making plans for the next person to be sent to the Shadow Realm.

She gave a small laugh, turning to a man on the pier and calling him over. "Hey, Peire!"

He looked up, startled, before yelling back, in English still, "What is it, Merionate?"

Merionate grinned, tugging Yugi's arm. "Come over here!"

He stumbled over, knees weak from shock and collapsing to them in fear when the Shadows had fist appeared. Coming to a stop beside her, Peire slowly asked Merionate, "What is it?"

"This is..." She started, turning to him expectantly.

"Yugi?" The small hikari replied, Yami and Ryou disapearing back to their soul rooms.

"This is Yugi." She said finally, and Peire looked them over, appraisingly.

"Not a local, are you? No- skins too white. American? ...no, eyes are different. Not European, right? Then what are you... ah-ha! Egyptian!"

Yugi sweatdropped, Malik and Ryou- forcing Bakura to let him take over- coming over to stand beside him. "Er, no, though one of my ancestors was. I'm-"

"Asian?" Peire guessed again, and at Yugi's nod, he hapily smiled. "I knew it! Now, er... are you-"

"He's Japanese, Ryou here's Japanese, English descent, I'm Japanese, Egyptian descent." Malik said, getting tired of the guessing game.

Though the man glared at Malik and the Egyptian glared back, Ryou bowed. "I am sorry for our rudeness. My name is Ryou Bakura, that is Malik Ishtar, and the-"

"Short one is Yugi Mouto!" Malik finished, grinning.

Yugi pouted, looking very childish doing so as a 23 year old. "I'm not that short!"

They laughed, Merionate and Peire joining in, and soon they were all waiting by the edge of the pier, watching the boat returning. The mage's cloaks blowed wildly about in the wind, hair whipping into their faces. Merionate frowned, pulling a small tie from her waist pouch and grabbing Ryou's hair. As the tugging was barely noticable with the wind, he continued string into the distance, not realized what she was doing.

Merionate was surprised by the softness of his hair, the way it flowed through her fingers like silk. She quickly switched the color of tie, instead pulling a black one out and wrapping it securly in place.

She finished just as the wind died down and stepped back again. Ryou looked surprised that not as much of his hair was falling in his face, but assumed that it was just the way the wind had blown it and ignored it. Malik and Yugi, though, noticed the small ribbon of black in his hair, and, peering around Ryou's back at each other, shared devious little smiles, before turning back as the boat bumped into the pier edge.

Slowly, the occupants filed out, the three Mages surprised at the sheer number of those who had journeyed across to be sacrificed. They stumbled out, onto the pier, into the welcoming arms of family and friends. Merionate kept her eyes locked on the group, as did her husband.

Some of the people came over slowly to them, looking worried. They opened their mouths to say something, when they caught sight of a few of the Shadows wrapped protectively, lovingly, around the three Mages, and came to a dead stop.

Merionate turned to look at what they were staring at, and blinked as she beheld the three. Well, before she started to laugh, anyways. Yugi blinked, looking her over. "Er... Merionate-san?"

Merionate was able to still her giggles for but a moment, instead urging Peire to speak. "Er... can't you control those things?"

Ryou looked them over, before sighing. "They can't help it. You people are constantly afraid of them, thinking that the only thing they do is take away souls."

Malik nodded. "They can be very helpful, too."

Yugi was silent and his face grave as he watched something over their shoulders. His eyes widened slightly, before he strode past everyone quickly, uncounciously pushing people out of his way to get to his destination. Some people nearly fell off the pier, only kept on it by the sudden support of Shadows- which they gratefully accepted, albeit uncounciously.

Malik and Ryou shared a look, before turning to Merionate. "That was very... not Yugi-ish..." Ryou commented, staring over the woman's shoulder at the retreating back and spikey hair.

Malik nodded. "Not even Atemu-ish. He would have said 'Pardon me' before pushing down the next person."

Merionate blinked, wondering who this 'Atemu' was- but chanegd her mind at the looks on the survivor's faces. "What is it? What's wrong?"

They shifted slowly. "You know, ma'am, how you asked us to look out for your daughter?"

That was all Merionate needed. Her smile gone, face hardened, she pushed past them in the exact same way Yugi had just moments before, Peire following closely. Malik and Ryou shared another look, before taking off after them.

* * *

Yugi slowed down as he approached a group of survivors, tightly clustered around something. Yugi, though, didn't need to guess- he had seen and felt enough people like this to know what had happened. 

He parted the crowd easily, the Shadows lashing out at all who dared get in his way or try to stop him, courtesy of Yami. Pushing his way through the tighest ring of people, who were standing around something on the ground, he noticed three bodies of young woman- one eight year old, one twelve year old, and one fifteen year old. An older man, who, based on his condition, had been on the pier and not in the boat, was examining them, some kind of doctor.

Yugi fell to his knees beside the elder man, said man glancing up swiftly and frowning at him. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave. I'm not sure what's wrong with them- they're still breathing, though barely. I need to do my work."

Yugi was faintly surprised that he could understand the man when he had so clearly spoken in Spanish, but felt the gentle coldness around his neck that was the Shadows. The man stopped what he was about to say next, freezing as did everyone else at the sight of their supposed enemy curled lovingly around the stranger's neck.

((Aibou...))

(-It's alright, Yami. Just... let me...-)

A pregnant pause. ((Alright, aibou. But be careful.))

(-Hai, Yami.-)

Sensing the life energies, Yugi moved towards the twelve year old- the one who had the closest life energies to Merionate. He placed his hands gently on her forehead, brushing some of the more unruly hair out of her face so that he could have complete contact with the skin. One hand, upon resting for a moment, quickly moved down to rest on her stomach, and there it rested as he concentrated and began one of the Charter Rounds Isis had taught them, the Shadows around his neck like a scarf sliding down his arms to her head and torso.

It was about this time that Merionate, Peire and the other two Mages was able to push through the crowd, coming to a complete stop just before they would have run over Yugi. Merionate, taking one look at the scene, collapsed into her husband's arms, eyes streaming tears.

Malik and Bakura walked slowly by the pair, eyes watching the other two females on the ground. Their life energies were faint, slowly fading into oblivion. Invinsible Shadows wrapped around them still, remenants from the large sphere that had been disipitated minutes before. Small Marks, hardly visible, twisted in the air around them, the Round coming to it's end and beginning again.

Living Shadows slowly began to take on a more visible form, startling the locals, while Bakura roughly turned the fifteen year old on her stomach, tracing a few of the Marks onto her back, Malik repeating the same process with the eight year old.

Merionate stilled her crying for a moment, looking on in horror and surprise as the Shadows mixed with suddenly visible Marks that floated in the air, drawing power from the Charter and brining it to their masters.

Twisting and turning, the Shadows summoned the Mists from the ground, their power fueling the Mages' search, before suddenly disapearing as Yugi sighed sadly and stood up. The doctor was on him in a moment. "If you dare to tell me they're either dead or unconcious, I could have told you that a long time ago, without all that fancy... stuff."

Yugi eyed him warily, before turning to Merionate and bowing slightly before her, Malik and Bakura standing upand taking places on either of the Pharaoh's sides. "There is a big difference between unconcious and dead. There is an even bigger difference between dead, uncouncious, and soulless."

Merionate felt tears come to her eyes, looking down on the body of her daughter. "Isn't there... those things... you can help, right?"

Yugi cocked his head, as though listening to something, face still somber. "Well, yes, but-"

"Then please do it!" Merionate pleaded with him, tears threating now to spill over.

"If there's anything you can do-" Peire began, three or four others beginning to echo him, the parents and family members of the other girls as well.

Yugi turned to Malik and Bakura,Atemu quickly taking over. "What do you want to do?" The Pharaoh asked, agitated.

Malik and Bakura shared a look, knowing that they would bug the ancient Pharaoh later about asking their opinion on something. "We should probably at least try..." Malik left off uncertainly, watching the other's eyes.

Bakura frowned. "We can send people there, but the only way to get them back is to send whoever sent them there to the Shadow Realm."

"Which isn't an option, as these three were considered sacrifices- gifts to the Gods... we can't take back a gift..."

Malik frowned. "Weren't Mana and Mahaado once human? Once alive?"

Blinking, Atemu nodded, Yugi from his soul room. Bakura's eyes shone with understanding- of a sort. "You want to make these three into creatures!"

Atemu's frown deepened. "Mahaado and Mana had merged their ba and ka before they died, not after."

"But it can be done?" Merionate jumped in, having snuck up on them to see what they were talking about.

Looks were shared between all three, before Atemu slowly let out a breath. "It will be hard, but it can be done. But we need privacy."

Merionate nodded, turning around and randomly selecting people that she more than likely never saw before from the crowd. The few picked lifted up the three girls as though they weighed nothing and waited for Merionate to start moving. She turned to the three Mages. "Well?Lead the way."

Malik sweatdropped, Atemu and Bakura remaining emotionless. "Er... we don't know where to go that's private."

Merionate frowned, before nodding. "Alright. Will my house be good?"

With nowhere else to go, a small procession of people started up from the pier, the people on the embankment above watching as the dozen or so people carrying three prostate bodies between them walk by, while the others climbed up wearily and nervously.

* * *

Candles ringed the room, incense was burned, magical, protective symbols were drawn on the floor, charms for life, luck, and fortune hung in every place possible- and in the middle of it all, sat three human bodies and two spirits forms, all five coughing and hacking their way into oblivion. 

"Re damn it, must we have this incense burning!" Malik exclaimed, wafting his hand in front of his face, trying to rid himself of the strong fumes.

Ryou sighed. "They're scared of the Shadows- better to keep them contained than to let them spread, probably."

"And don't you complain- you're not the one with Frankenscence right beside you." Bakura growled, showing his abnormally sharp canines.

Malik stuck his tounge out at the spirirt, Bakura sticking his out right back, both of them quickly recioling and hoping they could get the awful taste that came with the strongly perfumed air out of their mouths soon.

Yugi and Atemu, bowing once to the three bodies who lay before them, sat down at the head of Merionate's daughter, Malik, Bakura and Ryou mirroring him, complaints and annoyances temporarily forgotten. Malik gently stroaked the hair from the face of the eight year old, who he was sitting at the head of, before his hand was slapped away by Yugi, unnaturally strong for the young hikari.

Sharing a look, they closed their eyes, Bakura grabbing a cup and switching places with Ryou as Atemu and Yugi switched as well. Taking a dagger, he neatly sliced open his palm, used to the pain that would normally bring, allowing a few drops of blood to spill from his hand into the otherwise empty chalice. Ryou switched back, the blood changing in quality, before another few drops fell into the golden grail, passing it onto Atemu with the dagger to preform the same ceremony again, before it went onto Malik.

Charter Marks formed on their lips then, special oils and liquids pouring into the chalice bit by bit, until it was nearly full and tainted a dark crimson- the color of blood nearly dried.

The chalice was then brough to each of their lips, each suppressing the overwhelming strong urge to gag, bringing said grail to the lips of the female who lay soulless in front of them, masaging their necks, cheeks and lips to get them to swallow the bitter liquid without choking on it.

The Charter grew in volume, repeated again and again as the ceremony came to a still, Shadows swirling around, disinclined to give up their latest prizes.

Finally, after minutes of coaxing, proding, and promising, the Shadows let Mists reach into their depths and carefully extract three glowing orbs, holding them in the air, away from the Shadows, as the Round of the Charter changed suddenly from the steady rythm it had built up, the chanters at first stumbling to adjust to the new pattern. But adjust they did, and the Shadows descended from their position, hovering about those in the room, to cover the three bodies of the females, obeying their Master's orders.

The Round picked up speed, every once in a while another Charter Mark being thrown in, helping the Shadows along with their duty, changing the three into something more individual for each.

Time passed- how much, it was hard to tell, the whole room having become cocooned within the Living Shadows- and slowly, the Mists began to add their own gifts to the three as well, the Round changing Marks and pace to allow for this to happen.

Quickly, they ended off when nothing else could be done, the three souls near the top having been nutured and taught by the Mists which still surrounded them, and would continue to surround them, even within the new bodies that had been fashioned.

The chalice had become filled purely with blood, and was passed around again, eight lips opening slowly to drink of the sickly sweet liquid, given from the Shadows as a final gift, a final reminder that all belonged to them.

And, as the Mists finally let the souls enter the bodies, five voices called out, Shadows, Mists and Souls alike reacting to them,

_"Le ceneri alle ceneri, la polvere di spolverare, il sangue ha versato a è seduto la lussuria del demone. Nato di Re e Spiriti divini, consente che le anime attraversare divide. Le ombre nate di morte e la vita, gli Spiriti danno il benvenuto con la loro potenza. Svegliarsi O il Dormiente! Sorgere dalla Morte! Accendere il suo dorso il Buio di Notte! I Venti degli Spiriti saranno il suo Respiro! Limitare al Padrone! Limitare alla Luce!"_

* * *

Yugi sighed, leaning back on his heels. His tired eyes looked over Malik and Ryou, although Malik looked about ready to collapse- no wait, scratch that, he did just collapse. 

Atemu was unconicous in his soul room, dead to the world- or those who knew his world, anyways. Bakura was undoubtably in the same state in his soul room, and both he and Ryou were about ready to join the other three.

There were no bodies, no clothes, nothing of what had once been the three girls- instead, there were three female Shadow Creatures, standing above them and looking down tiredly. The youngest of the three- the eight year old- had been shaped into a small, masked 'Journey Mage', her mask that of a griffin, her staff an elongated ankh.

She was currently crouched down over Malik's body, watching intently as his chest moved up and down, panting in his sleep. She poked him with the bottom of her staff, and he grumbled and turned over, muttering, "Onegai, Shimasu. Tomare."

Shimasu the Journey Mage frowned, but retreated back to the other two. The eldest, a 'Shadow's Messenger' named Anriel gently picked up the younger one and set Shimasu in front of her on her broom, which was currently floating in the air with a bag, the end of a spear, and some charms attached, Charter Marks running up and down the sides.

Yugi grinned as Ryou faintly dismissed Anriel, nearly falling asleep where he was. The last one, Merionate's daughter, a Valkyria of the Mists, bowed with her gentle smile, Long Blade nearly slipping out of it's waist holder, and instead slipping it's harness from the back of her armored belt to the front, causing her to stumble.

"Lasine, do you want to see your mother?"

Lasine stopped, thinking, before responding with a gentle and cheerful voice, not unline Yugi's own, "No, Master. It would... it would be too hard, I think."

Yugi nodded. "Don't call me Master, please."

"Pharaoh, then?"

Yugi's eye twitched, Ryou catching it easily. "Just Yugi, Lasine. Yugi."

Lasine bowed again, holding onto her Blade this time. "Of course, Yugi."

"Go, I guess."

Lasine bowed again, the Shadows surrounding her before all non-human creatures, including Shadows and Mists, faded out of the room.

Yugi sighed, looking over at Ryou, hair still tied in the black hair. "You think this was the right thing to do, Ryou?"

The albino shook his head. "I don't know, Yugi. It might have been- for all we know, these three could save our lives in the future. But it might be not such a good idea..."

Yugi pouted slightly, some of his childish nature surfacing. "Let's stick with the idea that they'll somehow end up saving our lives."

Ryou nodded, before he turned around and 'fluffed' up a spot of ground. "Let's hope Merionate doesn't come in while we're sleeping."

Yugi nodded, pulling parts of his cloak up around his head to make a make-shift pillow. Both dropped into peaceful sleep, neither noticing the small cracks in the windows nor the long one in the door being closed, peering eyes pulling away to go ponder the recent events, and put everything behind them.

And they didn't notice when Merionate and Peire, having seen the whole thing, came in and placed pillows under the Mage's heads, covered them with blankets, layed out food. Nor did they noticed when the same couple, all their worldly possessions packed in a small, 20-year old car, left the house permanently, their good-byes whisperedto the men in their sleep, a single note in among the fruit bowl explaining the situation.

Nor when Lasine appeared one last time to her parents, giving them both a hug, before forever disapearing into the Shadows.

* * *

"I really can't believe them... after everything we did, they just up and leave while we're sleeping!" 

Malik, it seemed, did not like the way they had parted from Merionate and Peire. He flung another gob of chocolate sauce off the end of his spoon, watching it fall down, back to Earth once again, where it splattered on an older woman's hat.

Rearing back as she looked up to glare, Malik waited for a few moments before leaning over again and picking his next target, not really caring if any of the other people around were staring at him, wondering what a twenty-three year old was doing, flinging chocolate sauce and ice cream around.

Yugi yawned, warming himself in the sun, stretching back so his face was in the shade caused by the other two-thirds of the large tower they were currently sitting on, joined by other tourists who were merely there to enjoy the sights. "You can't blame them, Malik. They just saw their daughter die- they were probably too pained to confront the people who had so much to do with what killed Lasine."

Malik frowned. "I know, I know. But it still doesn't change the fact that the least they could have done was say it to our faces!"

Ryou gave a short laugh, hollow from recollections of their time in Spain. "Yes Malik, we know. But from the way you were out, let alone myself and Yugi, I doubt that anyone could have awoken us for anything, even Armageddon!"

Yugi's smile faltered a bit, closing his eyes and letting the sun fall onto his face again. (-Yami?-)

((This may seem a little strange, aibou, but I agree with both. We all slept for nearly twenty four hours. There was no way that Merionate and Peire would have been able to wake us, nor stay that long where so many painful memories were. But they still should have at least said good-bye personally, even if they told us before we started.))

Yugi nodded, opening his eyes and promptly shielding them from the sun. "Agreement with both of you. And as much as we hate it, that was Spain. Three new monsters, three new alies-"

"Three more ways to scare those poor, little children!" Bakura cackled, taking over. Having seen death more oft than should be healthy, he had gotten over the three's deaths in less than one minute after having awoken, and had gotten the others to as well, having pointed out that now Lasine, Shimasu and Anriel got a chance to live for Eternity in the Shadows.

Malik's thoughts were turned then from passive contemplation to agressive plotting. "Ah, and I already know what I will be teaching them!" His eyes shone with something close to the insane light they had once glowed with, but slightly more tame- though, not by much. "And the decoration of the classroom... everything will be perfect."

Bakura inclined his head. "I will be letting my dear hikari decorate and do that nice, kind-teachery stuff. I'll be doing most of the actual teaching, lesson plans, and the evil-teachery stuff. Kukuku..."

Yugi shuddered at the insane laugh, before languidly stretching out, letting Atemu have control. "I'm not planning on decorating a classroom."

Bakura snorted. "That's because you're letting your hikari do everything."

Atemu sighed, sitting up straighter. "Not everything- but he wanted to do the guidance aspect of teaching, and already had some ideas of what to do. However, those somehow ended up including theTemple Gardens in the Dominion..."

Bakura and Malik goggled at him, before Bakura shook his head. "Yes, get the students lost in there. What a... wonderful idea! That shall be the first detention I give out- go into the Pharaoh's classroom, and wander around for a bit." There was suddenly an evil smirk on his face. "I've heard that some of the plants can be quite deadly- both there, and in the Greenhouses where we'll be working."

Both Malik and Atemu blinked, Yugi doing so in his soul room. Ryou sighed in his, shaking his head. Malik opened his mouth to ask a question, but Bakura cut him off easily, gesturing at his spoon. "Yes, I know some things. Now, you better watch that spoon, Keeper, or else..."

Five sets of eyes watched as the largest glob yet of chocolate- this time mixed with ice cream- felt from his spoon. Those same eyes traced the blob's tragectory, and winced as it came into contact with the top of a head with full, straight, beautiful blonde hair.

A cry of rage followed this, and all quickly withdrew from the edge, Malik finishing off his food and easily finding a place to dispose of his garbage. Yugi, Atemu, Ryou and Bakura all gave into a few laughs as a noise behind them signalled the elevator coming to life, and Malik, a look of horror on his face, dropped into his chair, overly anxious, yamis switching with hikaris to avoid the impending doom.

Yugi, taking pity on the Grave Keeper, gave a warm smile before gesturing at the landscape around them. "Come on, guys. That was Spain, that will be England. But right now, let's just enjoy-"

"France!" The other two exclaimed, excitement lighting up their features.

Ryou's grin widened. "And what a perfect place to kick off this part of the tour, ne?"

Malik nodded. "Yup. Gotta love the Eiffle Tower. Now, I've heard a very interesting rumour about the two pyramids in the new entrance way to the Louvre..."

"QUI A FAIT CELA?" A beautiful, musical voice screamed angrily from the doors to the elevator, vocals obviously stretched to their limit by the hoarseness that accompanied those words.

Malik blinked, turning around, and then- just like all other males in the area- quickly hid behind somehow else- namely Yugi and Ryou. The two, however, merely kept thier seats, watching with faint amusement as the young woman moved from one group of people to the next, looking every single person right in the eye.

Her gaze continuously passed over them, before she sighed and sat down beside them, Malik hesitantly taking a seat as well to not look so out of place. Eyeing the three, she shook her head.

"Ils ne seraient pas assez stupides pour rester ici..."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik blinked, looking between themselves, before Ryou coughed nervously and asked quietly, "Désolé, le Coup manqué, mais de qui parlez-vous?"

That got Yugi and Malik to start, one crying out in Japanese and the other in Egyptian something that roughly went along the lines of, "You can speak French!"

Ryou nodded, before turning back to the woman. "Pardon, mais mes amis ne peuvent pas parler français."

She cocked her head. "Parlent-ils l'anglais?"

"Yes." Ryou said easily, watching Yugi and Malik out of the corner of his eye, making a mental note to teach them French.

She nodded, switching over to the other language. "I am so sorry. I did not know you could not speak French. You are tourists, non?"

Yugi nodded, extending his hand. "We are. I'm sorry- I didn't realize that not speaking French would be such an inconvience. I hope that this just doesn't make us look ignorant..."

She shook her head. "No, not at all. You'll have to forgive my accent, though- I 'ave improved moi Engleesh a bit, but I still have a bit of moi accent."

Yugi nodded as her long, delicate fingers took his hand in her own. At Atemu's prompting, he gently lifted her hand and kissed it, before letting it drop and a small blush appear on his face. "Actually, your accent is better than mine. My name is Yugi Mouto."

Ryou grinned gently, lifting her hand to his forehead instead of his lips, Bakura refusing to copy Atemu in any way. "I am Ryou Bakura."

Malik still looked umcomfortable, but he gingerly took both her hands in both of his, and lifted them so they were at eye level, before letting them drop again. "Malik Ishtar."

She smiled. "I am Fleur Delacour. Pleased to make your aquaintance."

* * *

Dark silhouettes in dark alleyways on dark nights were not common in most parts of town- but dark silhouettes in dark alleyways on dark nights in one specific part were perfectly acceptable, and even more, encouraged. It seemed almost like the Axis- except maybe that here you had to be careful who you talked to and who talked to you, while in the Axis, it wasn't so worry some. 

At least, that was the way Yugi felt, staring out at the world from his soul room as Fleur guided Atemu, Bakura and Malik through different clubs and restuarants that night, as she had done for the past two nights or so.

((Aibou, daijobu ka?))

(-Daijobu desu, Yami. Demo... why does Fleur always stay away from the most interesting places?-) the light mused as they passed by- yet again- another club or pub that most people seemed to just pass by, with Fleur simply glancing in a longing sort of way, shooting a glance at them shortly, and dragging them onto another one that didn't look nearly as entertaining down the street.

((I don't know, aibou. Should I ask her?))

Yugi panicked as Atemu opened his mouth to speak. (-Iie! Yami, doesn't it have one of those strange, weak auras around it? Maybe it is shielded from certain people?-)

((But the way Fleur looks at it, I'm certain she can see that it's there.)) Atemu responded easily, and started again to say something.

(-Matte yo, Yami. Let's just see if it happens again. Alright?-)

There was silence on the other end for a moment, before his comment was met with a hesitant, ((Alright.))

Yugi sighed in mock-exasperation, which Atemu easily picked up on, and was about to comment on, when a small beeping from something on Fleur's person caught their attention, as the group had been mostly silent for the last few minutes, officially tired from the last club they had dared to enter- apparently clubs at or past carrying capacity made it nearly impossible to do anything other than keep moving and hope to get out alive.

She pulled out what looked like a golden coin, blushed, and looked back at them quickly. "Pardon moi, mais-"

"You have to go somewhere?" Bakura asked, having caught onto the tounge. Fleur nodded, turning to the whole group.

"If you want, I could guide you back to your hotel-"

Malik quickly put his hands up, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry- I'm sure we can get back from here."

The frown on Fleur's face made it obvious that she severly doubted that, and Atemu sighed, stepping in. "Maybe just point us in the right direction, and we can take it from there."

"Alright. Maybee if you just go this street to thee end, et take a left. You should get into familiar territory there."

Nods, good-byes, and promises to meet tomorrow at five at the tower was shared, before the three Mages continued the way they had been previously been heading, Fleur ducking down a side alley, one of the few the seemed to not have dark silhouettes.

That should have been their first clue.

The three were barely thirty seconds away when a scream that was undoubtably Fleur's voice cut through the air like the sword the Flame Swordsman swings, surprising everyone in a mile radius- which somehow was only them. Atemu was the first to take off, back the way they had come, Malik and Bakura following him closely.

Skidding to a stop at the entrance to the alley Fleur had ran downand looking around quickly, crimson, amberand lavendar surveyed the scene before them, working hard to widen in horror.

Fleur was currently pressing herself the wall, between two large dumpsters, three cloaked men in front of her. Undeniable fear was written on her face as the cloaked figures eased their way forward, carefully stepping over... something on the ground. Upon closer inspection, the greusome truth was revealed- and made Yugi's and Ryou's stomachs churn.

Bodies, at least a dozen, littered the whole alley, shock and horror on the faces of the victims. Not a single mark on them showed what possibly could have happened to them (as the only obvious marks were undoubtly made by a lover or other), and they were sprawled out in such a way that made it obvious they had been killed while trying to run. A small puddle of blood around the feet of one showed what might have at least slowedhim down, if not killed him.

Eyes, all now with at least a hint of crimson, twsited in furry and anger, rose to appraise the cloaked ones. From within the deepest part of the cloaks protruded arms, each carrying the smallest piece of wood between two fingers, aimed at Fleur, one holding another piece of wood at their sides, Fleur looking at it even more longingly than she had the clubs.

All too suddenly, realization dawned on Malik and Bakura, Atemu catching on from what he'd heard instantly as well. "Mark Mages..." Bakura hissed in disgust, the other four in the alley still not taking notice of their presence.

Malik snorted. "Damned Wizards..."

That comment caught the other's attention, looks of shock and recognition on their faces. Fleur panicked.

"Go! Go away! Aller! Partir ici!" She switched over to her native language in horror, watching as the other three did not move.

The cloaked men chuckled lowly. "Maybe we should kill them off, one by one, just to see the look on her face?" One asked slowly, turning his attention to the Shadows Mages fully.

A female's voice laughed cruelly from the one in the middle. "No, that would be too nice. We torture them first, make them feel pain, then almost kill her, before following your plan. Sound good?"

The third, the one holding both wands, replied in a low, husky voice, "It does not matter to me. Do with them as you wish."

The female pouted. "Just because you're in charge of this mission, Avery, does not mean you can act surperior to us."

The one called Avery frowned at his companion. "We can talk about this later, Bellatrix. Nott, do as you wish."

Nott laghed aloud, before pointing his stick at them, smirking. "Crucio!"

The blast that erupted from the wand clearly stunned the other watchers, while the three Shadow Mages snorted as it came nearer. Malik yawned, much to the surprise of the Mark Mages, putting his hand forward as a gold, violet, crimson and pale white glow surrounded it, the golden color gaining prominence as a sudden blast of energy flew forward, easily tearing through the curse and pounding into Nott.

Nott, barely able to remain standing after the blast, knees obviously weak and shaking, looked up suddenly into hard, sky-blue eyes, the point of a dagger on what the normally pointed end of what looked like an elongated broomstick inches from his face, holding him still as the rider- a female with two triangles under her eyes, brown hair pulled back by a golden band at the base of her neck- turned around and mouthed a silent question to the albino Mage, who walked calmly around and produced a katanna from within the flolds of his cloak, placing the sharpened edge at Nott's throat.

"Thank you, Anriel."

The Shadow's Messenger nodded, turning her attention to Bellatrix and Avery, who both moved to pull out thier wands when a sudden pulse of energy froze them in their places.

Atemu walked slowly up from behind Malik who still stood at the entrance, grinning like an idiot. The ancinet Pharaoh's boots clicked on the ground as he made his way towards the two cloaked people, gently pulling Fleur by the arm and into his embrace. Giving her a small hug, he gently whispered in her ear, "Go," before pulling away and shoving her in the general direction of the exit.

Too shocked to contradict what he said, Fleur took off quickly, stopping for a moment to grab her own wand from Avery's frozen hands.

Atemu smirked as he surveyed the three in front of him, Lasine appearing behind him, the unnatural, insane smirk on her face that only appeared there when she was angry, Long Blade balanced over her shoulder, ready to be swung and decapitate someone on her Master's orders.

Avery paused what he was doing, eyes finding the swirling darkness that looked like Living Shadows pause for a moment, parting again to release Shimasu from their embrace. The young Journey Mage hopped over to Malik, jumping up to sit on his shoulder.

Bellatrix fumed. "You won't get away with this! We are servants of the Dark Lord! We shalled be avenged!"

Bakura growled. "Pharaoh, couldn't you have at least sealed their mouths shut, too?"

Atemu frowned. "I would like some kind of answers, Thief King."

Malik sighed. "What's with the sudden reverse back to your old names?"

"Shut up, Tomb Keeper." The two yamis replied, making both Malik and Shimasu sigh, the younger one's sigh at least three octaves higher than Malik's gentle alto.

Malik turned to the hybrid. "Shimasu, if you would?"

Shimasu giggled, before raising her staff and swinging it down, a blast of energy being released before solidifying into what looked like a cloud. The Journey Mage jumped atop it, sitting there patiently as though waiting for something.

Lasine let out a ferral growl, seeing Nott trying to move and drawing Anriel's attention back to the person both she and her Master held captive.

Bakura, however, took a step back and nodded at the Shadow's Messenger, who quickly put her broom on high-gear, and ran Nott through, his blood being absorbed by suddenly glowing Charter Marks, all of it being drawn in so none would spill on the floor.

Avery and Bellatrix watched this in slience, before a noise from their slight left caught their attention. Shimasu had just giggled and flown her cloud to directly above Nott's head, letting a small, glowing ball of white surrounded by more Mists be sucked into the gray poof of moisture, as the body finally ran out of blood and the broom backed up, allowing Nott's body to fall lifelessly to the floor.

Shimasu continued her giggling as she made her way over to Malik again, jumping off the cloud which quickly disappeared and landing on his shoulder.

Atemu eyed the two remaining as he frowned. "You. Will. Talk."

Bellatrix snarled at him- or as much as her bind would allow. "I will never betray my Lord."

Bakura smirked, fangs glistening in the light. "Then your soul will be fed to the Shadows."

Malik cocked his head as the dark, swirling shapes converged around his ear, whispering something to him. Smiling gently, like he was talking about the weather, the Keepr continued, "They say they're quite hungry, too."

Bellatrix gasped as the Shadows wrapped around her gently, the cold, clamy feeling not unlike one got around her Master's new servants, the Dementors. Avery glared at the three who opposed them. "What do you want us to say? You are obviously wizards-"

Bakura snarled, striding over quickly and lifting him up by his collar. "Just because we might associate with you pathetic Mark Mages occasionally does NOT mean you can put us in the same group as them. It would be a disgrace."

Bellatrix gave a slow moan, barely managing to cough out something that sounded roughly like, "To us, maybe," before the Shadows, in their anger, quickly cut off her air supply, she slumping to the ground uncerimonisouly moments afterwards.

Atemu glared at Avery. "She is not dead, nor soulless, although if you do not answer our questions, her soul won't be the only one taken."

Avery glared right back, muttering about, "Damn Foreigners."

A recognizable female voice shouted from about a foot behind Malik, "You are thee foreigners!"

Shimasu giggled, turning around to fix Fleur with gray, seemingly soulless eyes. Fleur winced, but strode forward quickly, ignoring the burning intensity of her allies. She stopped when she towered over Avery, ice-blue meeting chocolate brown, before her hand came down, a loud crack being heard in the alley.

When Avery's eyes met their again, there was no sign on tears, nor any of hurt, except for the deeply buried light in his eyes that Atemu and Yugi, even when working together, were just able to make out. A large, red, hand-shaped welt on the side of his face showed where Fleur had struck him, the golden bond that had once held him in place slowly loosening.

Atemu frowned. "You know him, Fleur?"

"Oui." She spat at the man on his knees in front of her. "He is a Death Eater, sworn to kill off all half-blood and muggle-born Wizards and Witches, following the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Avery met each of their eyes, his own lingering on the three Shadows Creatures who looked ready to chop him into bite-sized pieces at any moment. "The Dark Lord Voldemort shall rule, and you shall be the first to be killed!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, Malik yawned again, and Atemu snorted. "Do you have any idea how many people have tried taking over the world through the millenia? And how many of them have failed? What makes you think this... 'Dark Lord' of yours will actually succeed?" The Pharaoh asked, reminiscing about his own battles.

Avery looked about to speak, but stopped as the realization hit him. He frowned. "Than at least to rid the world of half-blood, mudbloods, and muggles."

Bakura laughed this time. "And there goes 5.9 billion people. I can't wait to see how you're going to manage to run the planet like that."

Another glare was sent their way, before Avery was happily silenced. Malik walked over purposefully, crouching down in front of Avery. "Take it from someone who's tried in the past- and failed... horribly, due to the Pharaoh over there," he indicated Atemu with a wave of his hand. "You're not going to succeed. Mind-washed puppets, mind slaves, willing followers, even brain-washed, mind-controlled, best-friends-of-the-Pharaoh weren't enough to stop him."

Avery snorted. "Is there a point to this?"

Malik grinned. "Yup. And it's very simple: For every person who tries to take over the world, there will always at least one person who is able to stop them- and probably will, as history is a bitch and likes to repeat itself."

Avery's eyes met Malik's squarely, before he turned his gaze down.

Atemu looked between the two, before sighing. "Fleur, you really know about this Dark Lord?"

Fleur nodded, stunned by Malik's blunt admittance of part of his past.

Atemu turned back, urged by Yugi's pleas from the light's soul room, and faced Avery squarely. "We will spare you. Take her back with you, where ever you go, and never let any of us see your face, hear your voice, nor sense your presence again, until you have distanced yourself from this Dark Lord you so blindly follow."

The dismissal in his voice was hard to miss, even for a deaf man, especially as he turned his back and began striding away, pausing for a moment. His eyes rested on the part of Avery's arm where the Dark Mark was, before he eyed Lasine, giving her a nod.

Smirking, the Valkyria of the Mists raised her Long Blade, turning it over so the blunt edge faced downwards. She strode the three paces across to Avery purposefully, smirk never leaving her face, and bent down. The blunt edge crackled with energy, and for a moment, illusions of different worlds, places, and times flashed in the air around the edge. Then it swung down, a crack and sizzling sound accompanying it's sudden clash with air, material and skin, and the Death Eater's choked back cry of pain.

Removing her blade, Lasine roughly pulled back the burned cloak to reveal skin, skin red and raw from the burning- but no marking of any kind, whether it be physical or magical. Swiping her hand over it quickly, she turned her head and nodded to Atemu, who nodded right back. She let the material fall back into place before hurrying after her Master, the insane look falling off her face to be replaced by a far more innocent countenance, armor changing into metal bands on her outfit, though the basic design stayed the same.

Malik shook his head, also standing. "You're lucky. No you'll just have that bit of skin to remind you of your past, not your whole back."

Fleur looked shocked, Malik held up his hands. "No, the Pharaoh didn't do that, nor did that Valkyria. It's a... semi-unrelated matter."

Bakura snorted, before looking down at Avery. "The Keeper's right. You are lucky. I would have been whipped, tortured, then left out in the sands while everyone around hopped for a sand storm, or, better yet, the Pharaoh's soldiers to come and find me."

Avery snorted as well, slowly standing up. "And why, pray tell, would the Pharaoh's soldiers be so scary for you? Isn't he your friend?"

Bakura gave a low, dangerous chuckle. "My hikari's friend, maybe. Never call me his friend, though. Occasional ally, maybe. But we've been trying to kill each other for too long to call the other 'friends'."

There was no lie in those words, nor in their meaning, and no Charter Marks contained in his voice nor the actual words to work any spell on the listeners. And yet the message came all too clear for them, before Bakura turned on his heal, Anriel following him, and stalked after the Pharaoh, muttering about 'cocky bastards'. Anriel's broom faded, replaced instead a small pendant that hung from the circular charm from the black, leather collar around her neck, clothing remaining the same.

Malik sighed, offering Fleur his arm and patting her hand worriedly. "Don't worry, Fleur. Just put all of this behind you, and you'll get on with your life just fine."

She frowned as she walked away. "How am I supposed to do that? I find out you guys are-" she stopped, somehow remebering Bakura's words from earlier. "...well, that you have magic, when I thought you were muggles the entire time?"

Malik shrugged, Shimasu quickly grabbing onto Fleur's neck like a little child, clothing and armor changing to the new countenance, long tunic and robes becoming a long shirt and skirt. Her staff became a small pendant on a charm bracelet, giggling all the way.

Fleur couldn't help but share in the young one's laughter, a small smile smile lighting up the Keeper's face as well. His voice was heard to coax Shimasu to "Stop choking Fleur!", before they rounded the corner, and silence reigned upon the alley once again.

Avery stood, too stunned for words, among dead, soulless and unconcious bodies, before he pulled back his cloak and robes, staring at the quickly-scaring skin. A frown marred his face- he couldn't go back to his Lord- he'd be killed. Thinking quickly about the best way to save his own, life, he gathered Bellatrix's limp frame and Nott's body, hefting them over his shoulders, before preparing to apparate.

Surely Lucius Malfoy would do with them as he wished, while Avery quickly escaped back to the one place where it seemed logical that at least one of them came from- who else but an Egyptian would talk about sands, Pharaohs, and have slightly tanned skin?

* * *

Fleur looked up in amazement at the giant, leaning structure over her head, casting it's heavy shadow over her, seemingly about to fall onto the small group of gaijin at it's base. The veela-witch giggled quitely to herself, watching Shimasu playing with Malik near the actual base of the tower, wondering at her slowly developing mastery of the Japanese language. 

And the fact the fact herself a foreigner.

Lasine laughed quietly beside her, looking up at the tower with wondering eyes. "I had always dreamed of going outside of Spain, but my parents weren't the wealthiest, and couldn't afford to go on vacations."

Anriel nodded as well. "That was pretty much the same for us. But my older brother had made it pretty well in Protugal, and we were going to move there at the beginning of September- if we spent hardly any money and saved it all."

Fleur cocked her head. "It is a really big difference? Living in that small town to travelling around Europe with these three?"

Lasine and Anriel shared a looked, before they broke into giggles, Anriel's normally calm countenance shattering all at once. "Big difference? It's like day and night!" Lasine informed the witch, eyes alight with mirth.

"Would anyone like something to eat or drink?"

Lasine pounced on her Master, grabbing whatever she saw first from his hands. Anriel followed, Malik walking over slowly with Shimasu hanging from his shoulders. Although it was not nesecary for the three to eat, it seemed that they enjoyed that little bit of humanity enough to carry it on.

Fleur watched them as Ryou wandered over, informing them that they could go up to the top of the tower whenever they wished, though preferably in the next hour or so, before the guides and guards changed shifts. From the little that she knew of them, one thing was obvious- life or death situations, tretchery, betrayl, pain and loss was part of a bond between all of them- the fact that each had apparently tried to kill the other at least once was just an added bonus.

Every time that killing was mentioned, all of them started joking around, and Fleur wasn't sure if it was just to cover up their nervousness, or if they really didn't mind the idea of death at all- not them dieing at least, as whenever murders, masacres, bombings or acts of pain and hate towards others was mentioned, they always suddenly had darker demeanours- but not as dark as they were that night- never as dark.

They had formed a group, and from that a strong bond grew- through all their talks about killing each other, Fleur wouldn't doubt that one would risk their life for another- "If only," as Bakura had put it that night, "so that I might have the honour of killing them." Sanity didn't seem to be an issue, either- as long as you were willing to protect another, and swore to keep three principles that she still didn't know, you were likely to be welcomed.

But Fleur looked on all of this from the outside, an observer of something that she knew she would never conciously understand, a bond made by more than words or emotions.

"Fleur! I'd suggest you grab something to eat!" Yugi called out to her, laughing, prying a brochure about the Leaning Tower of Pisa away from Shimasu, who was apprently trying to eat it.

And yet, she mused, sometimes, she felt like she wasn't just an observer, like she shared that bond. Maybe, one day, she might get a chance to try to understand, to learn the subtle mysteries and lessons that the three Mages seemed to teach others by every word they spoke, every gesture they made- every life they spared.

Maybe, one day, she would finally figure out that game they played so well, that so many refered to as life.

* * *

**To wonderful Kim C:**

Yes, I know, horrible previous chapter. Useless, weird, strange, and very pointless. BUT... the last chapter was actually what started me writing this story, believe it or not. So, with a bit of tweaking, I put it in. Now that I think about it (and got yelled at from my friend about ruining the 'flow' of the story), it's kind of obvious that it wasn't the smartest to put it in. Afterall, it served only two.. no, three purposes:

1) Show ways in which Yugi/Yami's Shadow Powers advance  
2) Show a reason for people thinking he disapeared, and a time lapse of about seven years  
3) Show a reason for Yugi and Bakura somehow being in Egypt

...all of which could have been done differently. And I have to be careful now.. we are treading on uneven ground... the sixth book hasn't come out yet, so I either put this on hiatus and wait, or say that we skipped a year and it's now their seventh, and fill things in when the sixth book does come out.

...what the hell am I thinking?

ANYWAYS, I was re-reading the prologue and Marks and Shadows, and was really surprised that no one yelled at me- well, more so than some people have, anyways. Do you know how many MISTAKES there are? There's... um... lots? I WILL go back-eventually-and fix it, but until then, please, forgive me for my incompetence.

And about that review about Dani... well, actually, no, that wasn't exactly what I meant when I put that in. I was going off on a whole other track... though it could work. But, amazingly, I'm sticking with my original plan. And if I can stick with it for the whole thing, then I'd surprise myself.

* * *

**To Anjel-chan:**

Potago! Konnichiwa! Ah, what am I saying? Ohayo gozimasou! Yes, it's 12:05 AM on Saturday night... er, Sunday morning. See? See? I TOLD you I'd finish this sometime this weekend! So boo-hya!

Anyways... now that you've read this chapter, remember what I kept asking of you? Yes? Then HELP ME, DAMN IT!

And Kristy stole number 2 from me... and I'm planning to go to Parkway later today (know how weird that sounds?) to buy the new Shonen Jump. And even if you leave an annymous review, IT WOULD BE NICE! Or... or... I SHALL STEAL YOUR T-SHIRT FOR ART AND SCRIBBLE ALL OVER IT!

And then I'll hide mine so you can't do that to me. Nya-ha!

* * *

**Notes**

**1)** Alrightie. We originally wrote nearly 20, 000 words for this chapter- then absolutely hated the idea, got a new one, and bye-bye went the original. The original, although making certain parts of the plot move along extremely quickly, also made for at least two plot holes that I would not prefer to fix later- I had actually come up with ideas for them, too, but that would include involving a number of instances, occurances, and extra thousand words and/or chapter, as well as making MORE plot holes. So, to solve my dilemma... new chapter 3! Er, 4! Er... whatever the hell this thing is...

**2) **(In relation to **1)**) What happened in the original WILL still happen... just... slightly differently, and at a later date, in both the story and the chapters. I still have the original of this chappie on my computer, and if people would like, I would be more than happy to post it on my webbie. Shout out, people, and tell me what you think.

**3)** (In relation to **1)** and **2)**) One scene from the original IS used in this new version. The same, basic, ideals are played out, though, once again, at different times, and therefore one of the scenes is needed- big time. I, personally, loved the scene, and am quite happy to have written it... and now, to make sure I didn't completely mess it up...

**4)** Not in relation to any of the above! I inlcuded some French in here, 'cause I decided to use what little I learned in grade nine from that stupid no-good, no-NOTHING teacher and my elementary school, know-EVERYTHING, super-amazing-awesomely cool teacher. If you want a translation, go to www. free translation. com (take out the spaces), and put in the French parts. But it basically says, in order:

"Who did that?"

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to stop here..."

"Sorry, Miss, but you are you talking about?"

"I beg your pardon, but my friends don't speak French."

"They speak English?"

Yes... quotes 1, 2, and 5 are Fleur speaking, 3 and 4 are Ryou. Wow... basic French, ne?

* * *

**Other Notes!**

So Fleur makes her debut! Actually, she's probably my favorite character from HP, but her accent's a killer to write, so... just imagine she has one. And, believe it or not, although this chapter hasn't moved things along quite as quickly as I would have liked, it's pretty close still to the original- but Fleur's role in the first version is slightly different, and more obvious.

Like, really-more-obvious, Ryou and Bakura discuss/EXPLAIN it for Re's sake! If that's not obvious, then I don't know what is!

The problem with the first version is that I got lazy and never got around to reading the beginning. And I would have had zero time to talk about the Dominion, except for that part which gets slowly revealed as the chapter comes along. Anjel-chan yelled at me for suddenly making Atemu and Yugi appear in the Axis at the beginning of last chapter, and yelled at me again for random skipping seven years in between. So, I decided that skipping too much stuff would be just plain... stupid, and a pain to read if you're not the writter.

In all honesty, the scene between leaving the pier and where everyone falls asleep and you're first introduced-ish to Anriel, Lasine and Shimasu (the one with the Blood Chalice (OBJECT!), the Soul Summoning, the Fashioning of Bodies and the Joinder of the Halves as the Rounds and final chant were called) wasn't even there in Version 2.1- but, after realizing that peoples would kill me, I added it in.

If you know where the chant comes from, and what it says,cookies for you!

And... yes. That's about it. Hope you enjoyed it, and R&R!

* * *

**Ahhh! I almost forgot this! The SONG!**

Erm...I dunno... "Remember Me" by Josh Groban? Ah... I could actually use this song for a number of things... like one of those song-less song-fics!

Yes... ignore me...


	5. End of The Fun

_**Return to the Old Ways**_

**Warnings**: Sanity is not guaranteed. AND, swearing. Cursing. Cussing. Vulgar language. Whatever you would like to call it, this goes for everything. People swear in this, they use bad words. Namely 'kura, but others do, too. And some OOC-ness... but that might just be my perspective on Snape, hm?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, you do not sue. Or the whole thing starting with "Kay-fuzz not own" and ending with "Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad." And I just realized- that little quote Yugi said last chappie? Yus, the whole, "I am only one, but I am still one thing"? That's not mine. Belongs to... anonymous?... well, some person who was put in this book of poetry we own called 'Lifelines'. And a number of other things don't belong to us. Like the plot. (sniff) stupid, overly-used plotlines...

**Recap**: Atemu and Bakura return to their hikaris, Yugi and Atemu get kidnapped, brought to Hogwarts, Bakura and Malik find them, the three- er, four- er, five- er, six get taught by Isis, Yugi and Atemu get stuck in the Axis, they get out, offered a job by Dumbledore through Isis, end up teaching HoM, DADA, and Guidance, meeting the Weaslys, going on a European tour, reviving three dead souls into Shadow Creatures bound to serve them named Lasine, Anriel and Shimasu in Spain, meet Fleur in France, and all seven/ten travel together to Italy.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: End of the Fun_**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

(-Hikari-)

((Yami))

_("Ancient Egyptian")_

"_Spells"

* * *

_

Italy. The land of pizza. The land of possibly the most prominent religion on earth. Of vineyards, lazy, Mediterranean days and nights, footwear, and more pizza. And Pisa, as Yugi-tachi quickly found out, that being their first stop in the only country shaped like footwear. Of course, Pisa was now behind them, as was almost falling off the tower (Yugi) actually falling off the tower (Shimasu), falling down the stairs (Malik), almost jumping from the tower (Shimasu and Ryou) actually jumping from the tower (Bakura) and laughing at the other's antics (Fleur, Lasine and Anriel). As was quickly sealing (while Anriel, Lasine and Shimasu kept Fleur busy) the Charter Marks on the tower, therefore making sure that the next person to fall off the tower would not be sent to the Shadow Realm, as had all the others before.

This sealing wasn't nearly so hard as the one in Spain. It might be because the Shadows and Mists now accepted them as true Masters, it might have been because the Shadows and Mists were not trying to take people's souls at that moment, or it might have been because they had gotten stronger, more powerful. Regardless, it was sealed within five minutes- about as long as it took for Fleur, Lasine and Anriel to get halfway down the tower before feeling the magic and the two Shadows Creatures trying to stop Fleur from sprinting right back up.

Another thing behind them, now quite literally, were a few elder men and women, staring out the window avidly, gasping and pointing at every little thing. The funniest thing- to Bakura, anyways- was that it was quite obvious that those behind them were not gaijin- they were honest to goodness Italians, albeit either with severe Alzheimer's disease or really bad memory.

Therefore, whenever they passed anything remotely interesting, they would be pressed against the bus windows, 'oohing' and 'awwing' to their heart's content, and then some.

Although at first it was humorous, they all started getting more and more bored and annoyed at these occurrences, and Shimasu, being the fun-loving, psychotic child that she was, started imitating the older humans, making comical faces as she did so. That, and the occasional card-duel that was played, served to diminish the monotony of the trip.

* * *

Fleur couldn't help but stare up at the giant building before her, gazing at it in awe- before another group of tourists ran into her, dragging the young, blonde, French madmoiselle from her reverie. She glared angrily after them, before turning to the rest of the group. 

"This is the Vatican?"

Yugi nodded, looking down at another brochure Ryou had been able to procure from somewhere. "Yup, Vatican City. The smallest country in the world."

"And home to more of those people -Popes, right?- than can be counted." Malik put in, eyes wandering around the groups of people standing, sitting or praying within the square where they now stood.

Lasine pouted. "I still don't understand why we couldn't wear what we had been wearing in here."

Ryou frowned at Malik. "Actually, Malik, they can be counted. And it's disrespectful to the Catholic God to show leg within Vatican City." Ryou answered Lasine, gesturing at the other onlookers, all of whom were in long-legged pants or long skirts.

Anriel cocked her head as Fleur began walking towards the basilica, eyes examining everything within sight, the rest of the group following and imitating. "Catholic God? They have different Gods than us?"

Ryou shook his head. "Only one God, Anriel. Catholicism states that there is only one God with three parts- the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. When they pray, they make the sign of the cross, touching their right hand to their forehead, stomach, left shoulder and right shoulder- in that order- as they say, 'In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.' Catholics are forbidden to worship other Gods, as it goes against one of their commandments."

Yugi nodded, remembering this from the Axis. "Something along the lines of, 'Thou shall have no other Gods before me' or 'Thou shall not worship false Gods'. Yami and I found it offending, but to each their own, right?"

Five heads bobbed in acknowledgement as Fleur walked back to them. "As much as I love this place, is there any reason why we're here?"

Malik tilted his head towards the sun, perfectly peaceful in the warmth. "No one forced you to come with us, Fleur. You simply chose to. You can go back whenever you like."

Ryou sighed while Yugi whapped the Keeper on the head, before both turned to Fleur who was seriously thinking over what Malik had said. "I know I didn't have to come with you, but... I don't know, it just feels..."

"Right?" Lasine asked, blinking innocently.

Fleur snapped her fingers, grinning. "Right. It just feels right."

Shimasu laughed. "Maybe you're a Shadow Mage, too!"

Fleur laughed along with the younger girl, thinking she was joking, while the three Mages and two creatures put serious thought to that- and decided that they would be keeping an eye on the young witch.

* * *

All too soon, the three Kage no Mage, three Shadow Creatures, and one Mark Mage, found themselves back in England- with, of course, complaints. 

"Re, doesn't the weather ever change here? Rain, rain, rain, more rain, oooh, look ONE SECOND of sun, then- guess what?- more RAIN! And then there's that stupid BUS! I thought I was going to get run over when it first appeared- and then when I was on it I thought I would be killed from either being squished, or a heart attack, or something-"

"Malik..." Ryou sighed over Malik's voice, while Yugi watched with a small smile on his face as the young Grave Keeper continued his rant.

"...and now we're back here- HERE- in this Re-damned weather going to a MARK pub and- what's more- we're going to WORK for these stupid, bakayoru-"

Three voices sighed this time, Lasine, Shimasu and Anriel having since departed back for the Shadows, the explanation to Fleur being that they had to go home. Fleur turned to the other two Shadow Mages as the Rod Holder decided to switch to a language he was totally fluent in- not that anyone other than Atemu, Bakura, and Yugi and Ryou (although with the help of their yamis) could understand him.

"Does he always do this?"

Yugi laughed. "I thought you were used to this kind of thing now."

Fleur frowned. "Yes, but hee's veery... loud."

Ryou laughed as well, grabbing Malik by the wrist and dragging the other behind them, ignoring his protests, still in Ancient Egyptian. "Yeah, Malik's like that."

"I'm right HERE, you know!"

Fleur gave a small smile. "So you trois are teachers at 'ogwarts?"

Yugi nodded, before shaking his head. "Malik and Ryou are teachers- History and Defence respectively. I'm just a guidance... person."

"Feelings teacher!" Malik interjected, making Fleur laugh and Yugi pout.

"Weell, I wish both of you good luck." Fleur said simply, catching the questioning looks in the other's eyes. "Zee 'ogwarts Defence teachers 'ave never lasted veery long for thee last few years- only un year each- and Professur Binns was a veery boring professur."

Malik grinned while Ryou cocked his head. "I though you went to school in France?"

Fleur nodded. "Born and bread. But I attended thee 'ogwars for a year, about trois years ago, during an inter-school tournament."

They entered into the Leaky Cauldron, catching the eye of many a witch and wizard who looked at them curiously. It might have been because Fleur was with them, it might have been because they had only been there once before, it might have been the slightly darker aura around the three Kage no Mage, or it might have been that they still had their hoods over their heads, blocking their faces from view.

Dumbledore, sitting in a corner, stood up as they entered, and the bar stilled as they noticed his grave face. But, quite suddenly, his features lit up. "Ah! Ms. Delacour, I did not realize it was you! You have certainly changed since the Triwizard Tournament!"

Fleur did not flinch nor blush at his compliment, instead giving a small smile, before turning to her three companions. "Moi am staying for a while in England, so I will bee heree for a while."

Yugi nodded, and all three bowed gently to her at the waist, and Fleur, now definitely having a red tint to her cheeks, curtsied back and hurried to the barkeep, Tom, who immediately gave her a room and sent her up the stairs.

Dumbledore motioned the three Mages aside. "Maybe we could continue speaking privately?"

They nodded without speaking, choosing instead to follow the elder Headmaster down the same corridor and into the same room they had previously visited, not two months before. Dumbledore gestured them in, closing the door behind them, and gently falling into one of the seats around the table.

He couldn't help but notice how two of the chairs had changed- both now had slightly taller backs, looked oh-so-comfortable, regardless of the fact they were apparently made with stone, and were definitely Egyptian-themed. And, although the styles were noticeably different, the height, width, visual impact- everything that separated the two chairs from the others in the room had the same weight, the same value.

Dumbledore smiled a bit at the not-so-subtle power play, before pulling out some parchment and looking at the three carefully. "I can assume you will catch me if I try to make you trust or believe me against your wills?"

Malik snorted. "No, we'll just let you decide personally what we want to do with our lives."

However, lowering his hood, Dumbledore saw that there was a small, almost invisible smile on the other's face, though it certainly wasn't the first thing that caught your attention. Although having seen his face before, the Headmaster had never really gotten to look at him properly. Perfectly shaped, with slightly accented cheek bones, and eyes lined heavily with kohl and two tattooed marks from the corners of his lavander eyes, framed by layered, golden bangs and hair that cascaded down to his shoulders, two small golden earrings hung from his lobes, and golden bands wrapped around his neck.

The other two slowly lowered their hoods- and Dumbledore found his breath catching in his throat, as he took time to look at each in turn, and then as a group. The only word that came to mind was beautiful- absolutely gorgeous, he was sure that the three could easily make anyone- male or female- swoon just by shooting a glance their way.

Deep chocolate brown and shining amethyst eyes stared back evenly, lined by more kohl and resting in two more perfectly accentuated features- not too hard and chiselled, but none too soft and round, either. Hair of imaginary shades, equal to those of precious jewels- opal; gold, ruby and obsidian- framed the faces; and as outlandish as the looks might have been on anyone else, they seemed so right, so perfect, on the those before him.

Breaking out of his reverie, Dumbledore grinned. "I would hope that you would wear your hoods during classes and any other time in which you might come into contact with students."

Yugi raised an elegant eyebrow, Atemu clapping from his soul room at his light's developed habits of living with a Pharaoh stuck in their head. "Oh? Why is that?"

Dumbledore's smile only widened. "No reason- just that some of our best students are female, and they might be too distracted to study. Not that the males would be any exception, though..."

Ryou chuckled, Yugi making a noise somewhere between a laugh and a giggle, and Malik smirked. "Really, are we that good looking? Hm... maybe we should be models instead of teachers."

The other two's small noises turned into full-fledged laughing, and when they finally calmed down enough to say anything, Yugi addressed Dumbledore. "Inside joke."

_((Literally.))_

Dumbledore took out his wand and a small pin, and transfigured the metal tool into a quill, a bottle of ink also appearing. Taking the quill, he turned to the three mages. "So, what will be the terms of your contract?"

Yugi leaned back, stretching his arms out. "It depends on what course we're teaching, doesn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded, looking at the three again. "Alright. You'll need to be on-call, whenever we need you. As I already stated-"

"You're going through a war, and need us to help defend the school should someone attack?" Malik filled in, eyes narrowed slightly. Dumbledore noticed this and nodded. Malik snorted. "Well, we'll help defend the students. Whether or not we defend the school is purely how much damage is done during any fighting we may have to do. And we'll do things our way- whatever way we think is the best way for getting out of the situation."

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded, writing it down. Ryou looked down at the paper, before frowning. "Professor Dumbledore-"

"I would appreciate it if you just called me Albus."

"Albus, then," Ryou corrected himself, "we won't have to stay on school grounds, will we?"

"No, none of the teachers have to stay on school grounds, though you might find yourselves having no time to do anything but mark, teach, eat and sleep."

Ryou smiled. "I doubt that."

Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow before writing it down. "And, salary."

Chocolate and lavender eyes turned to the final one in the party, while the Pharaoh's hikari frowned slightly. "What would one pay a teacher in a magic school?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Depends on what job, seniority, power, danger level of the job, etcetera."

Yugi continued to frown, glancing over at Malik and Ryou, eyes asking a question. Two shrugs were his answer, and he turned back to Dumbledore, frowning before sighing. "I know that I would be paid less than Malik or Ryou, as I'm only guidance and they're actual teachers. Ryou should get paid the most of the three of us, as he's most likely to get injured, then Malik as he might do actual work-" there were a number of snorts within the room, telling Dumbledore and Yugi exactly what the occupants thought of that idea. "-then me."

Questioning eyes glanced at the other two who nodded for their confirmation, and this was written down as well.

"Hogwarts' code of behaviour is inside every teacher's office- where in that office, however, is always questionable." Smirks and smiles met this, and Dumbledore smiled as well. "Everything that you should know will be in your offices at the school, and everything that you may need for your courses should be picked out as soon as possible, and please, let me know what you would like each student to get for their courses."

"How will we get to school?" Ryou asked slowly, already knowing at least two ways to do so.

"You can go ahead to the school if you wish to get everything ready with me right now, or whenever you're finished picking out your supplies, if you'd prefer. Then you can stay at the school, get to know the building, or come back here, hang around London, and return to the school on the train with the students. Floo powder, of course, would be the way to travel, as you can't apparate into Hogwarts, and a Portkey would take too long to set up."

Ryou nodded, Yugi continued to smile, and Malik remained nonchalant.

Dumbledore sighed. "Do you wish to cover anything else in this contract?"

Yugi frowned. "Just that after a year, it must be renewed."

That made Malik and Dumbledore blink, Malik beating the elder to asking, "Why? What's happening after a year?"

Yugi gestured with his hand to himself and Ryou. "Did you forget already, Malik? We only have a one year vacation- then we have to go back to the Guard."

Malik frowned but nodded, while Dumbledore looked patiently between them. "The, er... Guard, did you say? What did you guard?"

Neither seemed inclined to inform the aging man, and instead left him to his ponderings. Frowning at them, he also wrote down that the contract expired after a year, before looking back up. "Well, as it seems that you are all ready to get your things, if you would follow me..."

Thus saying, the four men moved back into the main room of the Leaky Cauldron, before moving out a back door and into a backyard. Seeing the intrigued looks on their faces, he frowned. "Have you never been to Diagon-"

"Yes we have, old man. It just so happens that we travelled by floo powder." Malik stated sourly, before gesturing to Yugi. "Yugi here, though, has never been here."

Yugi frowned at them. "Must you blurt it out to the whole world?" Two pairs of curious eyes frowned at him, before leaning back and sighing. "Good. Still Yugi."

The hikari's eye twitched, Dumbledore coughing politely to draw their attention. "I don't suppose that you would mind following me?" He gestured to the now-open wall behind him, and the three mages shrugged, used to weirder things in life, and obediently followed the Headmaster into the crowd of Diagon Alley.

* * *

They had barely gone four steps before people started looking, pointing, whispering. They were sure this time it was because of their cloaks, but they paid the gawkers no heed. Compared to Egypt, even in summer months England was cold, and- as Malik found such convenient times to point out- wet, damp, and rainy. They ended up being led into Flourish and Blotts, where Dumbledore pointed them to some shelves and a small witch near the back of the store. 

"Pick out the books and materials you would like to use, and tell the witch back there, as well as myself. I'll be off, visiting some old friends." Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked out of the store, leaving the three Shadow Mages standing awkwardly in the front of the shop, blinking.

"Some help he was." Malik muttered as he began looking through the titles to see if there was anything worth using as a course book.

Ryou sighed, following Malik's example, while Yugi blinked and looked around.

_(-Yami?-) _

_((I highly doubt we'll find- or even need- books for a guidance position, aibou.))_

_(-I know, but what should we do?-)_

_((I would like to see what kind of Egyptian Heka books they have...))_

_(-Then have the body. I'm too tired right now, anyways.-)_

_((Hai, hikari-sama.))_

Yugi, however, was already halfway to dreamland as Atemu took control of the body and said that, and so missed it. However, Atemu grinned and began towards a young man who apparently worked in the store.

"Excuse me, but would you have any Egyptian Heka books?" He asked, watching the young man's slightly flustered countenance as he turned around- before a look of fear on his face showed that he clearly though ill of the ancient Pharaoh, and was scared of him.

"You... you... who the bloody hell are you?" Books that were once in the young man's arms dropped to the floor unceremoniously, landing with a sharp crack, brown eyes widening and red hair becoming even more messy.

A young woman proceeded over, eyes narrowed. "Ron! Be careful with those books! Do you not know how much they cost!"

The young man, now identified as Ron, blushed, his ears turning red. "Sorry, 'mione."

She continued frowning as she turned to Atemu. "And you! Really, if you're not a Death Eater, take that cloak off. You'll go giving everyone the wrong impression!"

Atemu raised an elegant eyebrow, surprised by the woman's bossiness. "And how do you not know that I am a Death Eater?"

She laughed. "If you were, you wouldn't be walking around the streets like that."

Atemu laughed as well. "Of course not. I am At... Re..." he gasped as his eyes caught sight of a statue to that very God on a pedestal, before his attention was drawn once again to the young woman.

She blinked. "Atra? Well then, pleased to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasly. We're students at Hogwarts."

Atemu smiled. "Really? And what, may I ask, are you doing here at the beginning of August?"

Hermione grinned. "I decided to come get some books before we actually get the new course book list. I love reading- do you?"

Atemu nodded, Hermione unable to see the gentle grin on his face. "Very much so. Especially history- mainly Egypt, but other countries are always fascinating as well."

Ron gagged. "How can you stand reading so much?"

Atemu turned to him fully, eyes catching a few of the titles, and he leisurely picked out a book with some Egyptian Hieroglyphics on the spine, flipping through it and laughing inwardly at the horrible translations of said glyphs. "There are many things, Mr. Weasly, that are and are not written down in history. These things could easily become relevant to us today, as history as a very annoying habit of repeating itself."

"Of course, sometimes repeating itself can make things more interesting, wouldn't you say?" Another voice came from behind the three.

Turning, Atemu easily recognized Malik. "Did you find any good books, Malik?"

The Keeper shrugged. "A few that had maybe one or two good pages, with possibly three correct facts maximum, but other than that, nothing. I might as well write a book about Egyptian History before the Purges and see how everyone absorbs that."

Atemu laughed, before turning to the two students. "Malik, these are Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ron Weasly."

Malik turned to Ron, and let out a small laugh. "Weasly, eh? I can see the resemblance. Tell your parents that Malik Ishtar says hi for me, m'kay?"

Ron nodded, before looking over to Bakura who had also just appeared around the corner. "That's it, this store is useless. There's nothing in here anywhere near what I would like to shove down the throats of those poor little- oh, hello, who's this?" Ryou inquired, taking over before Bakura could do too much damage.

Malik mock-bowed to him. "Sir Ryou Bakura, this is Ms. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly."

Ryou smiled at them gently. "It is very nice to make your acquaintance. I would hope to see you again in the future."

Hermione blushed at the proper way in which Ryou spoke while Ron looked furious, before a voice called them from somewhere else within the store. "Hermione! Ron! It's time to go!"

Hermione turned back to them- namely Atemu. "I would hope to see all of you again, Mr. Bakura, Mr. Ishtar, Atra. Come on, Ron- time to go." Hermione dragged Ron over to the counter with all her books, snatching the Ancient Runes book out of Atemu's hands, and quickly paid for all of her reading material, before dragging Ron, now carrying bags, over to the door, waving bye to the three Mages.

Malik raised an eyebrow at Atemu. "So your name's Atra now? Are you going through an identity crisis or something?"

Atemu sighed. "No, I started to say my name, but then a statue of Re caught my eye..."

Ryou smiled gently. "Re? Where?"

Atemu led them over to the very small bookshelf, filled with old, dusty tomes, doing nothing but collecting dust. Another young man- who defiantly worked at the book store- walked over to them, and waved them away from the shelf. "I'm sorry, sirs, but these are old books- no one wants them as no one can translate them, not even the Rune experts. They're nothing more than collector's items now."

Atemu frowned, reaching around him to pick up one of the books. "How much?"

He laughed. "So you're collectors? We'll probably give you a discount. You know, for helping to clear these books from our inventory."

The three mages shared a look, before nodding. "We'd have to take the books a few at a time..."

Malik snorted. "No we wouldn't. Dumbledore's picking us up, remember? We'll just get him to help us take all the books back with us." Ryou nodded. "It would work, and we'd need the help."

"Alright."

Turning back to the helper, Atemu held out a pouch of coins. "I suppose you would like our payment, ne?"

* * *

Dobby had heard tales about strange events that had occurred years ago in Hogwarts since he had begun working. Elves, ghosts, sprites, and even Peeves occasionally whispered amongst themselves about strange people, strange magic, and- even more confusing- the Sectrum Distalfios. 

The house-elf of course knew of the Sectrum- it was ingrained within all elves, their very conscious and existence was fuelled by the ancient power used to write, control, and seal it. However, Dobby had never thought that he would ever get to hear it whispered so freely among his fellow elves and residents of Hogwarts. Mavin, the Head Elf, had explained to many of the new elves that came to Hogwarts what had happened, though none had understood it.

There had always been whispers, but now they seemed to increase in volume, have more power, more energy to them. They were whispered in corridors, in halls, in classrooms, and many times were overheard by others, which only served to confuse them.

The Sectrum Distalfios- a legend, a Prophecy as old as time itself, part of the founding structure of magic- the Charter, an ancient scripture divided into five different parts, each to do with different things. And at the very heart of the Charter lay the Sectrum, the very pinnacle on which the rest of the scripture was built. Destroyed long ago, bits and pieces of the Charter had been passed down by word of mouth- and yet, the wording never varied, it was always the same. Never changing, the one true constant within the world- within any world, any realm. Rumoured, whispered, but never spoken aloud- to do so would be to betray the sanctity, the power that was the Sectrum.

And so Dobby found himself continuously amazed when he heard the whispers continue, louder and clearer now. His thoughts were jumbled, confused, torn between sharing what the whispers were about and keeping the secrecy that such an idea, and object, as old and destroyed as it was, deserved.

"Dobby! Careful, hurry up! The three new teacher-sirs are coming!" Mavin called from near the fireplace, his usual station, before 'poofing' away to another part of the castle.

Dobby frowned but started working with all his might. New teachers? Perhaps a young boy he was so fond of should know about this...

* * *

The Grounds of the castle were shimmering with the small droplets of water that remained stuck to the grass and plants from the rains, the sun making them glimmer like tiny little jewels. Creatures of all shapes, sizes, colors, and backgrounds ran around the grounds and forest, carefully hidden from prying eyes, preparing for the noisy, annoying people that would be coming within the month. The Shadow Mages would have been able to see the creatures, of course- had they been looking. 

And it probably wasn't that easy to see things from the highest tower in the castle, surrounded by thick, brick walls.

"Welcome to my office. I hope you will find it pleasant?" Dumbledore asked kindly, gesturing for them to have some tea.

Although be unconscious/on the verge of death, Yugi easily shied away from the drink, knowing instinctively that something... none to pleasant would happen. Ryou and Malik, already fully knowing what would happen (thanks to that kawaii little guinea pig beside them), raised eyebrows and remained emotionless as the elder Headmaster shrugged and sipped the tea.

"If there is anything you would like to talk to me about, I will be able to be found by coming to this office- if I am not here, the portraits should be kind enough to send you in the right direction." He gestured to the portraits, and they all stared down at the three.

"How do we know what to tell them if we can't see their faces!" One shouted and Dumbledore frowned.

"I don't suppose-"

His partially unasked question was answered as hoods were thrown back and cloaks were removed, the three making themselves as comfortable in the office as dignity, sanity, guarding and custom would allow.

The portraits were silent, before Malik spoke. "There, now you see our faces."

They nodded and then turned their attention away from the four males in the center of the room, while Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Well then. I know that everyone here should at least try to help you make your way around. Will you be staying here, or-"

Yugi nodded. "At least for a while. We might, though, travel around- would that be alright?"

Dumbledore nodded this time, before looking around his office for something. "Ah-ha!" Standing up, the old man proceeded around the office until he reached up onto a shelf and pulled down an old, tattered hat.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik looked at him in suspicion and confusing, humour showing slightly in their eyes. "This is called the sorting hat, and has been the way we sort students here every year since Hogwarts first opened. Just for the fun of it...?"

Yugi sighed, looking at the other two. Malik didn't seem to entirely like the idea, and Ryou didn't look to care. He stood up and walked over slowly, glancing at Dumbledore. "This is safe?"

"The safest."

He took the hat gently and placed it on his head.

_So, who is this who is to be sorted+_

Yugi gasped, sensing Malik and Ryou starting for him, but waved them down. _(-I'm not to be sorted. I'm a new teacher here, and Dumbledore thought it would be interesting if we tried on the hat.-)_

_Able to use your thoughts to communicate easily, hm? And we? Is there another who shares this body+_

_Yugi almost began to panic but calmed himself down. (-No. Two of my friends are also going to be teachers here come the new year.-)_

_Ah.+ Although sounding accepting, the hat did not sound too pleased, nor very convinced. +Then we should get you 'sorted'...+_

_(-Alright.-)_

_Hm... lots of courage... many life-or-death situations... Dumbledore himself nearly killed you at one point? My, that's new... ah... knowing 'techniques' to get your way- you call them the 'Puppy-dog-eyes?' Never heard of those before. Ah... you're a very hard worker, you see things through to the end. Well I'd have to say either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and then Slytherin. Ravenclaw doesn't seem to be your sort at all- no offence, of course.+_

Yugi blinked, having no idea what the hat was talking about. _(-Er... none taken?-)_

He took off the hat, blinked a few times, and passed it to Malik. "It said I would be a good Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and maybe a Slytherin, but... definitely not Ravenclaw." Seeing Malik's sceptical look, Yugi laughed. "Alright, it didn't say definitely, but it certainly implied it."

Malik shook his head, placing the hat on it.

_Ah, so you're another of the new teachers+_

_(-Yes.-)_

_Concise, straight to the point, certainly cunning... You would make a wonderful Slytherin. But- how now, there's lots of courage here. Stood up to some pretty powerful, ruthless people. Gryffindor, maybe. But definitely another hard one.+_

_(-Slytherin or Gryffindor?-)_

_Slytherin of Gryffindor.+_

_(-Alright. Thanks, hat.-)_

There was no reply and Malik slipped it off his head, throwing it to Ryou who caught it with a disapproving glare. "What? It said Slytherin of Gryffindor to me."

Ryou sighed, gently placing the hat on his head. _(-Please forgive my friend. He can be... temperamental.-)_

_It is alright. The last new teacher+ _

_(-Yes.-)_

_A pity. I was having such fun seeing your memories...+_

Ryou's breath caught in his throat, before he choked out, _(-Seeing our memories? What did you see?-)_

_Enough to know that the Sectrum Distalfios wasn't just some legend from Southern Lands.+_

_(-Please, if Dumbledore--)_

_Don't worry, secrets of the mind are always kept. I will never display your thoughts to another, nor say anything about them.+_

_(-Thank you.-)_

_Now, let's see here... smart, very smart. Some cunning, a desire to get what you want- though that doesn't seem to really you, per say, everyone can have their quirks. Hm... another brave one, very brave. A definite hard worker, too. You, you would be good in any house- Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.+ _

_(-Pardon me for asking, but--)_

_What do the houses mean+_

_(-If you don't mind me asking.-)_

_Proof that you belong in Ravenclaw. That's where- to be blunt- all the smart people go. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff for the hard-working, and Slytherin for the cunning, or the Dark.+_

_(-And all of us could be in Slytherin?-)_

_In all honesty, based on what I've seen, all of you should be in Slytherin.+_

The hat was silent after that, and Ryou slowly took it off, glancing once at Yugi and Malik, Dumbledore missing the look as he placed the hat again onto the shelves. "Well now. If there is anything else you might need, feel free to some visit. The portraits and paintings should be nice enough to show you around."

He shooed them out the door then, slamming it closed behind them, throwing their cloaks out into the hall after they had left.

Malik frowned. "Anyone think that there's more going on here than just a school caught in a war?"

Ryou sighed. "Definitely. That hat knows the Sectrum Distalfios."

Malik stiffened, Yugi rounded on the other hikari. "Are you sure?"

Ryou nodded, before glancing around and dragging them into a corner. Moments later found them in the forest- to be specific, a small grove with a young unicorn in it. And although startled, the unicorn cautiously approached them, neighing softly as it's horn bumped Yugi's hand. The light jumped but smiled down at the creature and sat down cautiously on the ground, Malik and Ryou as well, surrounding the unicorn, who also lay back down on the soft grass again.

Ryou gently stroked the silvery mane while Malik the back, taking comfort from the young creature. "When I first put on that hat, it said it was a pity that I was the last one, because looking through our memories was so fun. Then-" he held up a hand from his petting, gesturing the other two to stop the protests they were about to scream out, "-it said that it would never reveal something like a person's memories or thoughts to another. And that we should all be in Slytherin- House of the Cunning and Dark- because of... well, our memories, our yamis- anything and everything that's happened around us to do with magic has to deal with the Shadows..." He left off awkwardly and Malik nodded.

"It makes sense… but why is Slytherin called the 'Dark' House?"

"Because every witch or wizard that has ever become bad, become evil, has belonged to Slytherin." A rough voice called from the brush.

Whipping around, startled, the three Mages blinked as they tried to make out the shape, camouflaged by the shade from the overhead trees. The unicorn that lay with them whickered softly in welcome, before nudging Yugi's hand again, coercing the hikari back into petting the foal.

All eyes, however, remained riveted on the shape slowly emerging from the shadows- a large, round body, eight spindly, hairy legs, and a number of small, darker dots that could only be assumed were eyes. A white spot on it's back contrasted heavily with the black color that faded into the undergrowth, obviously out-of-place in it's position.

Said white spot suddenly departed from the giant spider's back and flew to Ryou, who held out his arm and let the creature land.

"Enima…" he whispered, surprised to see the snowy owl again. "How have you been?"

Instead of answering, she cocked her head towards the spider, and Ryou nodded to the black creature, smiling. "Araggnon. How are you?"

"I am fine, my King." He replied, walking over and kneeling beside the mages and unicorn. "Enima here has been living amongst us for the last few years, having received no message from you to do anything."

Ryou bowed his head. "I am sorry. Araggnon, this is Yugi and Malik. We will be teaching at Hogwarts this year."

Araggnon turned his attention now to the other two, before rolling slightly forward in a sort-of bow. "Pharaoh, Keeper?"

"Yes." Malik replied, grinning like an idiot. Yugi, of course, was not much better. Enima seemed to almost frown at them before she flew over and nipped Yugi's ear. He sqwaked in surprise, blinking as he felt the owl's tounge, beak and claws as well as something a bit damp against his neck, before she moved onto Malik. Although not as obvious nor as loud, Malik reacted basically the same way, before the owl flew back over to Ryou.

"Your friends are strange, and make stranger noises."

"We are NOT strange!" Yugi protest, a frown on his face.

"No, we're all just slightly insane." Malik continued. The look on his face did nothing to contradict his words- if anything, it only emphasized them.

Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "Enima, Araggnon, what have you heard?"

"Many things. The Dark Lord Voldemort they so fear has returned. A prophecy concerning Voledmort's downfall and a young, famous boy at the school was talked about between the Headmaster and the boy at the end of last year. A number of deaths. Some Death Eater attacks. The Order has started up again."

Ryou blinked. "Again? Weren't they still around seven years ago or so?"

"You speak as if that it is not a long time." Enima looked at him strangely.

"Can't blame me." Ryou replied defensively, before urging her to continue. Araggnon, however, was the one who continued.

"Creatures all throughout the forest have started preparing to take sides should they need to- and it seems that this fight is going to come to a head, and soon."

Yugi sighed. "Wars always do- and never the way, the time, nor place one would like." Yami nodded from his soul room.

Malik groaned, tangling his fingers in the silken tail of the unicorn, who whickered again, this time in support. "It's times like these- when we somehow get dragged into this sort of thing- that I almost wish that there were no Shadows."

A number of surprised and outraged looks passed on the other's faces, but Malik, head tilted towards the sky, did not notice them.

"But then I think of everything that's happened- really everything, not just the events themselves- and... well, it feels like anything else woud be too boring, too normal, too... Mark-ish to really even think of having it as a life."

The looks changed to smiles- or giant-spider and owl versions of smiles- and the Mages shared a good laugh.

"Since when has Mark Magic become so much of an insult to us?" Ryou asked slowly, grinning as he watched Yugi's and Malik's reaction.

Both shrugged. "Since whenever we decided that Wizards and Witches were stupid, self-important idiots, I guess." Malik replied, still grinning and petting the foal. Said foal looked up at Enima and the owl nodded.

"She wants to know if you would be staying here much longer."

"At the school or this exact clearing?" Yugi replied running his hands over her ears and mane.

"The school."

Tilting his head, Yugi turned to the young, beautiful creature. "For a year, young one."

The creature before them whickered again, and all eyes turned to Enima, who was silent. Araggnon took that opportunity to wish them good-luck, inform them that he would see them later, and amble out of the clearing.

It was then that Enima spoke. _"Her name is Galena."_

Yugi smiled then. "Greek for Healer, derived from Galen, meaning healer, calm."

A number of eyes swivelled to stare at him and he slightly blushed. "What? Is it my fault that I take an interest in supposedly-dead languages?"

Galena whickered again, before nudging them away. Enima nodded at her. _"It is time for you all to go. There is much to do."_

"I'm not going to disagree with that statement." Ryou muttered, before turning to the two creatures brightly. "Enima, Galena, it was wonderful to see you again. We should do this again."

Enima nodded, flying off to find Araggnon, while Galena neighed, standing up to see them off before turning back into the underbrush and disappearing from sight.

Using the Shadows, and once safely within Hogwarts once again, the three shared a look.

"There's even more going on now that we probably don't know of." Malik whispered, glaring at a suit of armor.

Ryou sighed. "I know, but we can't do anything until we know for certain what's going on. But I hope that this year might not be as bad as I thought it would."

Malik shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Idiot. Don't you know? Those are the famous last words."

* * *

The corridors echoed with the sounds of feet, walking in even strides, the clicking sound of the steps reverberating off the metals suits, ancient stone hallways, and mostly empty or sleeping portraits. 

A few whispered conversations were audible- nothing too obvious, without a doubt, but there were small, indecipherable noises that would normally translate into a conversation- translate being the key word.

The words, if one decided to try to listen to them, would certainly be of Arabic of Egyptian origin. However, the sounds that were made were certainly not Arabic or Egyptian- not Egyptian of the last thousand years or so, at least.

_("I wonder what that old fool is planning. Surely he wouldn't just hire us because Isis said we might be good teachers?")_

_("Do you really want to try to figure out your sister's methods and means of getting her way? Personally, I would think she would be a really good thief as well…")_

_("Can we stop talking about who you'll recruit for your next thieving mission and get back to the subject at hand, King of Thieves?")_ Although the whispers were indecipherable, the sarcasm and mocking in the last few words was easily conveyed, the voice, a deep, rich voice with an air of royalty.

_("Of course, Pharaoh.")_ Sarcasm was evident in this statement, too._ ("We shall all do what the Pharaoh wants.")_

_("The Pharaoh happens to be right, Bakura. Now… what shall we do? Er… excuse me, ma'am, I was wondering…")_ One of the cloaked figures that had rounded the corner turned to a portrait of a woman that was actually awake, and staring at him like he was insane.

A second walked over. "Excuse my friend." The first figure grumbled. "We are new teachers here, and were wondering where our rooms were."

The portrait frowned at them. "Are you sure you're new teachers? How am I to-"

"Madam Deloria!" a voice from another portrait echoed down the hallway, and moments later one of the portraits from Dumbledore's office- an elder man- appeared in the frame. "Madam, these are indeed the three new teachers! I have been asked by Dumbledore to personally escort them!"

The woman- Madam Deloria- frowned at him. "Are you sure, Phineas?"

Phineas nodded before gesturing for them to follow. "Quite sure, Madam! Excuse me, I must see these three off to their chambers!"

He started off through the portraits again, the three figures following. Waiting for them at every turn and corner, he noticed the strange silence that hung around them and frowned. "Don't you chaps normally speak to one another? Why are you all so quiet?"

The second figure looked up. "It is because, my friend, that we are trying to memorize the way to our chambers so that we do not get so lost later."

Phineas nodded and continued, watching them out of the corner of his eye. There was just something about them….

He stopped when they came to a small, but long painting, the background black with but a few, small, dots, and a large, brighter collection of the dots in the middle. "Ah, the only painting of just stars in this entire castle. I had it commissioned myself, you know. Of the Pleiades- beautiful, isn't it?"

All three nodded before the third- and last- figure spoke up. "Thank you very much, Phineas."

"Your welcome. And the password is Apotelesma."

The second figure nodded, approaching the portrait. "Apotelesma!"

The portrait began to warp, changing from the original picture of stars to simply a black void, and Phineas nodded. "Wonderful. Right through there, if you'd please."

"Thank you again, Phineas." The third figure said, before stepping through the portrait, the other two following.

As soon as the portrait returned to normal, Phineas Negilus frowned, making his way back to the Headmaster's office. He thought he knew at least some of the secrets of the castle, if not all of them. And he had commissioned that painting, after all. So when did it cease to swing open, like it was supposed to, and instead became a vortex- a portal?

* * *

He awoke with a cold sweat, gasping for breath. A small stream of silvery light from the outside world sneaked through the tightly drawn curtains to land on his chest, stretching to the wall and towards the ceiling- but never quite making it. His eyes, still wide with fright from his dream- or, more aptly put, nightmare- traced the line of light, calming himself down enough to think semi-clearly. 

That had definately not just been a nightmare. He had seen things done that no one should ever have to see, and felt the hideous joy the emanated from the one who's body he temporarily occupied during the occurance. His forehead- in particular, a small lightning-shaped scar- burned like fire, and he winced, eyes snapping shut over glittering, emerald eyes, as he reached out for his bedside table and glassess.

He put them on, pressing his palm still to his forehead as the pain began to subside. Why did it hurt so much more this time than it had in the past? He remembered something about the Death Eaters Avery, Nott, and Bellatrix- he felt his stomch curl in rage at the last name. She was the one responsible for Sirius' death! She would pay dearly.

But, thinking back, he realized that she might have already started her 'penance'. Something had happened to her and Nott, and both had been found in a large home- undoubtably the Malfoy's, if the figures with platnium blonde hair were any indication. But there was something about Avery, too. Something that he just couldn't remember...

Groaning, his eyes searched around the room he shared with his beloved Hedwig, only to find her gone, probably out hunting. He frowned- right when he needed her, too.

He pushed the covers and duvets off his body with his legs, swining them around to rest on the cold floor. He winced as the sharp pain from the freezing temperatures sent shivers up his spine, feet shuffling around until he found an old pair of slippers that he been burried in the very bottom of one of the closests, never to be used again, no doubt.

As dirty, out of fashion, and just plain old as they were, the slippers were still comfortable, and served their purpose. He shuffled across the floor to his desk, grabbing a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle.

Dipping the quill in the ink, he lifted his hand to write- and stopped. What would he write? That he had a dream about the Dark Lord Voldemort, and that something had happened to three of his strongest Death Eaters? As not-so-insane as the sounded- now- who would he write to? Dumbledore wasn't truthworthy enough to leave any kind of information in his care- sure, they might be on an even level- that still wasn't enough for Harry to totally trust the aging Headmaster, not now.

Maybe Hedwig, whenever she gets back, might know someone he could send it to? Or it might just help to get everything down on paper, write out everything that was bothering him- his dream, everything, and then lock the piece of parchment away, or send it with Hedwig and hope she knew someone to take it to.

Afterall, he had seen her doing something that looked like conversing with another snowy owl occasionally at Hogwarts- maybe that other owl would know someone?

Feeling more confused than ever, he re-inked his quill, and, in the middle of the night with the glorious return of Re still hours away, the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, began to write.

* * *

Atemu blinked as he surveyed where they had ended up, Malik and Bakura beside him, all three taking off their cloaks. 

Of course, the fact that there was sun, there were monsters, and there were random, fluffy balls could only mean one thing-

"How did we get to the Dominion?" Malik asked slowly, trying to piece together exactly what happened.

Atemu shrugged. "I really don't know. I never felt any kind of Shadow Heka around the portrait, and not until moments before we were here."

Bakura growled. "So… those wizards have access to this place?"

"No, they don't. Whatever password you used to get here, as I assume that is the way wizards do things, probably had more than one meaning, and you merely used the wrong meaning."

Whipping around, the three came face-to-face with- "Delta!" Bakura's eyes widened as he took in his hikari's favourite card personified- the Change of Heart.

Delta gave a small smile. "It is wonderful to meet you, Master." Bakura nodded to her, getting over his shock. "So… if we wanted to go to the chambers that they had set out for us-"

"You would have to use a different meaning when you spoke the words, and therefore-"

"A different tone." Atemu sighed. "As useful as the Charter can be…." Bakura yawned. "Well, whatever. I'm all for camping here for the night. Good night." He quickly walked off to his rooms, shedding his cloak as he went.

Malik sighed. "I'm going to join him. No use wasting good sleeping time, right?"

Atemu watched as Malik's back became visible to him before it rounded the corner. Delta looked at him carefully, before Yugi, in the corporeal spirit-form, appeared beside his dark.

"Yami, I want to take a bath."

Atemu nodded. "Then a bath you shall have, aibou. Thank you, Delta."

"Of course, Pharaoh. Have a good night."

Atemu led Yugi down a number of ornate staircases, and a large, underground hallway, with no doors on either side but many sculptures, paintings, portraits, and small alcoves. Yugi blinked. "Where are we going? I meant we should go back to Hogwarts."

"Aibou, did you really think the Shadows and Shadow Creatures would build such a grand castle as this for their Masters, and not even think about cleaning?" Atemu replied, a small grin on his face. The silence was enough to tell him that Yugi had actually thought that there wasn't any place to wash, and Atemu's grin only got larger.

Finally reaching two double doors, Atemu paused and let Yugi look at them carefully. Solid marble stone lined with bronze, the two doors were barely decorated, the natural beauty of the stone being allowed to shine through. A perfectly circle sealed the doors together, the circle itself a beautiful gold, the rim around in more of a white-gold color. Yugi blinked, turning to Atemu. "Erm… this is nice and all, but… what about my bath?"

Atemu laughed, grabbing his hikari by the shoulders and pushing him towards the doors. "Push on that circle in the middle, aibou." Yugi frowned over his shoulder at the dark, but did as he was asked.

The doors swung open easily, revealing wide, flat stairs the progressed slowly down to a wide, flat area with a wall in front of them and lots of sheer drapes that, as there were so many, effectively blocked the area beyond it from sight.

"Come, aibou. Down the stairs, and around the wall..."

"Yami, if this is some sort of trick..."

"No! It's definitely not a trick, aibou!"

Yugi sighed in resignation, allowing himself to be steered down the stairs. Atemu reached around him to brush aside some of the sheer veils, letting them fall back into place as they passed.

The yami pushed his hikari towards the opposite side of the wall, where small indents in the wall provide space to put clothes. A small, linen kilt, approximately Yugi's size, was laid out on one of the small benches. Yugi frowned, turning to his dark, but Atemu only grinned.

"Come now, aibou. Afraid of the Egyptian-style clothing, are we?"

Yugi pouted. "No way. Turn around."

Grudgingly, Atemu turned his body as Yugi stepped over to the wall to get changed, taking another look at the pillars on either side of said divider. Heiroglyphics were carved into the alabaster stone, depicting a number of different things that the young hikari was positive he probably wouldn't want to know.

Atemu, feeling his hikari's contentedness at something, turned to find him walking around the wall, already changed into the kilt, his own clothes discared somewhere in the area.

He walked over quickly and grabbed his light by the hand. "Maa maa, aibou. You don't want to get lost, do you?"

Yugi pouted again, looking entirely too... kawaii, for want of a better word, for Atemu's sake. "Of course I'm not going to get lost. I just wanted to find a tub and get washed!"

A slightly evil smile crossed Atemu's perfectly formed face. "Really? Then I suggest you follow me, aibou. The 'tub' as you called it is over this way."

Yugi let himself be dragged- again- away from the wall, and the door, and further into the maze of veils, drapes and curtains. Atemu left him seeingly in the middle of nowhere, and walked off to the left, telling his aibou to "Stay there and don't you dare move." Yugi easily complied- he wasn't sure at all where he was now, and certainly didn't want to get as lost as Atemu kept saying he would.

Instead, he filled his need to wander with his need to ponder. Where had Atemu gone? Why had his yami left him in the middle of a room of veils, with a kilt on? That line of thought, of course, could go in a number of directions- most of which Yugi was sure he'd rather avoid at the moment- and instead turned to looking around.

The curtains and veils were sheer, right? Then why couldn't he see through them?

"Because, aibou, we do not want you to see through them. Well, not until right... now."

As Atemu (from where ever he was) said the last word, the drapes and veils seemed to disappear into nothingness, a few sliding along like on a track to wrap around more alabaster pillars, all pillars and other shapes within the room having more hieroglyphics carved into them.

Yugi gasped in surprise as he looked directly in front of him.

He was standing on the edge of what could only be a huge pool, out of which rose most of the pillars and columns. The water, a gentle, Caribbean blue, had only a few small ripples on it- more than likely from the veils being drawn back. The hikari wasn't sure if the walls of the pool underneath the surface were smooth or rough, but they were certainly textiled, though it was hard to tell through the water.

The pool itself stretched out in front of him, and, he had the strangest feeling, all the way around the hallway they had just left, a complete room underneath the entire castle. Alabaster pillars reached up to the ceiling, supporting the castle, and Yugi suddenly wished he hadn't realized that. However, the Shadow Creatures wouldn't build something dangerous for their Masters to live in, and so he had no worries- no obvious ones, anyways.

He turned his attention back to the pool, and gingerly put his toe in. The water wasn't extremely hot, not was it cold- it was luke-warm, and felt like almost nothing as it gently caressed the single apendage that was submerged.

Atemu grinned as Yugi stepped down onto the first step, then another, quickly getting down to the bottom of the pool. Looking over his shoulder at the yami, the light walked a bit further, finding the water about waist height, before diving into the water an resurfacing a little further away.

Atemu grinned as he saw Yugi go under again, but frowned as he- again- surfaced further away. He went to call out, but Yugi was already under the water, already proceeding further and further away from him.

"Aibou!"

However, Yugi had decided to round one of the pillars, and Atemu suddenly wished that there weren't so many pillars- or that he hadn't left so much of a mystery about the pool. It did, indeed, fill the whole room, which in turn was the whole basement to the castle, but only the small area around the door was lit- the rest was darkness, and although the Shadows would certainly help find one's way through it, actually getting around was a definite pain- and likely to get you lost.

_((Aibou!))_

No answer, and Atemu continued to frown- in fact, it only deepened. He took off his cloak and through it in the general direction of the wall and benches- where it landed, he took no notice of.

Putting on 'Pharaoh-garb', he proceeded into the water quickly, following where Yugi had gone. He saw the ripples caused by his hikari, and decided to follow them when he rounded the alabaster pillar. Something grabbing his foot under the water, though, made him yelp and his mouth fill with water as he was dragged under.

Pushing agaist the floor, he looked on in annoyance as his light surface next to him, giggling at his face.

"You think that's funny, aibou?"

"No. I think your face is funny."

"I'll show you something funny!"

Atemu proceeded to dunk his hikari, before Yugi struggled back, and soon it turned into an all-out water fight.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed, walking over to his chair at the head of the kitchen table at Number 12 Grimwauld Place. One aged and wrinkled hand came up to his forehead, cradling said head as he tried to calm the pounding within it. He was glad that no one else was in the kitchen, glad that no one else would see his moment of weakness- he was a leader, and therefore should behave like one, even if it pained him. 

A gentle knocking on the door caused him to look up, and his eyes met those of a young red head, sixteen years old and already all too knowledgeable of the ways of the world. "Professor Dumbledore?"

He gave a small smile, motioning her over. "Yes, Ginny?"

She walked over slowly, holding onto what Dumbledore suspected was a very small stuffed animal. The idea that she was too old for stuffed animals crossed his mind, before he banished that thought completely- it was not good to follow the typical stereotypes that the world decides upon. He pulled out a chair for the youngest Weasly, allowing her space to sit.

She was silent, gathering her thoughts, and did not looked very comfortable, obviously not about to start the conversation.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" He asked gently, adged eyes taking in the bags under her eyes, the white-kunckle grip on whatever was in her hands, the clenched teeth. 'That was a stupid question.'

"P... Professor... what's going to happen? I heard that Professor Binns retired... and who will be our new DADA teacher? Who is going to protect Hogwarts?"

Five others entered the kitchen then, all of them looking none to happy. They took seats around the table, the only female- a seventeen year old with bushy brown hair- opting to sit beside Ginny, the youngest of the red-haired young men that had entered sitting beside her. A black haired teen with startling green eyes sat beside the young male red head, opposite Dumbledore, the last two red heads- twins, and nineteen years old- sitting next to each other on the other side of the black haired teen.

Dumbledore sighed. "You all want to know what's going to happen?"

They all nodded, and Dumbledore slowly folded his fingers together, resting his chin on the small, flat space he created. "In fact, I've found three new teachers- one for History, one for Defence, and a third for a new, after-and-during-and-any-time-of-the-day classes."

The black haired teen frowned. "Any time of the day classes? Why would there be classes you can take any time of the day?"

Dumbledore smiled gently, thumbs twidling together in what was an unmistakable Charter pattern, voice slowly becoming laced with the gentle tones of the Round of Calm. "They're not so much classes as a... er... 'feelings course', as one of the other new teachers put it, Harry."

One of the twins grinned. "Did you say 'feelings course'? Aren't those just Guidance people?"

The other twin match the first's grin perfectly. "Guidance? Now, who do we know who could need that?" Both sets of eyes were turned onto Harry, who blushed, looking away, and frowning.

"I do NOT need Guidance!"

Dumbledore chuckled, releasing the Round of Calm to gesture Harry openly to be calm. "No, no one needs guidance. What these new courses are are just some one to talk to if you want to- to confide things in. And do not worry about confidentiality. I belive- although completely accidentally and from lack of knowledge of the situation, let me assure you- that I almost killed him once, and he seems to harbour a grudge- or at least only tell me what I need to know. The other two new teachers, actually, seem to hate me more than he does..."

Ginny looked up in surprise, as did the other female. "Hate you? Then how do you know that they aren't on you-know-who's side!"

The second female frowned. "And why them? Why not any of the other teachers that seem to always be trying to get the position?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Because, Ms. Granger, that a very close friend of mine- who should be arriving any moment now, mind you- has very high recomendations of them- she personally trained them, and I would easily trust her with my life. Although they seem to be of higher rank than Isis, she seems to have their respect, for one thing or another, and they would not hurt her if they absolutely did not need to."

Through most of the explanation, everyone seemed to be more and more open to the new teachers, but the last sentence seemed to put them back on edge. "If they did not need to? So they would hurt her?" Geroge, a twin, asked in surprise.

Dumbledore sighed. "Only in extreme situations, and if she would tell them to- Isis called it an 'E.S. Sacrifice', I belive."

"E.S. Sacrifice? What does that mean?" the youngest male red head, Ron, asked in amazement.

"It means Extreme Situation Sacrifice. When the only way out is to sacrifice someone or something, and they allow you to." The voice was gentle, calming, and relaxing, a thousand times more powerful and expressive than Dumbledore's.

All heads whipped around to the doors, where a young woman with a sand-colored veil over her head, and the same color of dress and cloak, stood in the doorway, straight and proud.

Dumbledore stood up as she walked fully into the kitched, removing the head veil and revealing her long, raven hair, striking blue eyes and full lips. A small gold band around her forehead with a topaz jem hanging from the middle encircled her head, looking more like a crown than a hair piece. "Isis, wonderful to see you."

She smiled gently. "And wonderful to be here, Albus." Her eyes roamed over those gathered in front of her. "And who might these young ones be?" He voice, now unobstructed, was filled with ancient wisdom and mystery, echoing of ages past. It reminded Hermione of the man she had met in Flourish and Blott's- Atra.

Dumbledore's smile widened, moving her to the chair between his own and the other twin's, Fred's. "From your right: Fred and George Weasly (not sure which is which, though- never have been, either), Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasly."

She bowed slightly to them. "I am Isis Ishtar, Head of the Egyptian Department of Intiquities, and Kage no Mage."

Dumbledore, although smiling gently, was obviously confused at the last statement, but covered it quickly. "We were just talking about the three new teachers."

She nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes." She sat down gracefully, between Fred (George?) and Dumbledore, placing her hands, folded, on the table. "Mouto, Ishtar and Bakura." A smile crossed her face, as she obviously reminiced about times long-gone. "Mouto was only under my care for a few months, almost a year, but easily surpassed both my brother and Bakura through all the extra training they did.

"Bakura is probably the next powerful, but slightly unpredictable. However, if you get on his good side, you'll be there for the rest of your life. And if you get on his bad side, then there's always a chance that you can get on his good side, as long as you're not a suck-up, goodie-goodie, or someone he would consider to be a 'Friendship Harpy'."

This statement caused everyone at the table to stare as Isis' smile only widened. "And, of course, is my brother, Ishtar. He's just as unpredictable as Bakura, but whether you're on his good or bad side depends on his mood."

Dumbledore coughed. "Isis... I'm not too sure about you saying such... blunt comments about these new teachers to their students."

Isis shrugged. "It's always better to be safe than get your soul stolen. Maa maa, I was joking!" She protested at the looks on their faces. Laughing, she continued. "But they're all well trained in seven different types of magic, though they only usually deal with the top four, and as such might be a bit rusty when it comes to your kind- Mark magic. Regardless, they are all understanding, helpful, and responsible."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "And, from what I could see, they also don't mind joking around."

Isis nodded. "They certainly don't. So if you ever feel the urge to have a laugh, just talk to them- especially Mouto. He'll listen, laugh, and give you something to think about- all with one sentence."

Hermione nodded as Ginny stood up. "Thank you, Ms. Ishtar."

Isis shook her head, also standing and taking Ginny's hands in her own, comforting the girl. "Don't thank me. Just have faith- everything always works out in the end for the better when it comes to these three. No, go to sleep and relax. Everything will be better in the morning."

When everyone had heeded her words, Dumbledore stood and looked at her back. "What do you think will happen, Isis?"

The Seer just smiled politely. "If you knew, you'd be packing your bags and heading for any other realm besides this one within the next five seconds. But, as I said, those three always find a way to come through."

* * *

Something about the middle of August seemed to scream, "AAAHHHHH!" 

...or maybe that was a seventeen year-old girl who was currently staring in horror at a parchment list in her hand, eyes widened in shock, two friends looking at her in surprise as they stood outside a bookstore in what appeared to be a very busy alley.

"Hermione... are you okay...?" Ron asked slowly, nervously staying at least three feet away from her- enough room to be 'close', but enough to get out of there should she start to panick. Harry was basically immitating him.

"No... I... there's..."

Harry peered at his other best friend around Hermione's back, mouthing, "Maybe we should bring her to St. Mungo's?"

Ron nodded, before grabbing her arm. "Come on, Herm, we need to get you somewhere to calm down."

"Ron, let go of me!" She exclaimed, ripping her arm out of his grasp. She shoved the list into his face. "What does this say!"

Ron blinked, scanning the list. "It's... our list of books, Hermione."

She growled. "I know that, Ron. Look at what the list says!"

He read it dutifully, before shaking his head. "I still don't get it. Some special, hidden code in here or something?"

Hermione sighed, whirling on Harry. "Well? Have you read yours?"

Harry blinked, pulling out his own. "Well... let's see here... Hermione, I don't see anything."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "Thank you Harry!" She gave him a quick hug, before rounding on Ron. "See? He gets it!"

She proceeded into the book store- Flourish and Blotts- Harry and Ron sharing a quick look of confusion before following her.

Hermione quickly scanned the rows of bookshelves, looking from one to another, grabbing a few textbooks she deemed nesecary for the year to follow, lobbing them at Ron and Harry, three of each, their piles soon almost too many for them to carry.

"Herm, c'mon! We're going to drop these books soon!" Ron spoke up around his stack, quickly side-stepping to stop the offending books from toppling sideways.

Hermione turned around to glare at them. "What do you expect, Ron? With no textbooks for HoM or DADA, especially now, we can't help but be prepared!"

"But three of the same book? Unless you two are buying them for me..."

"I can assure you, Ms. Granger, that three of the same book will not be nesecary for your schooling." A calm, collected voice spoke behind her.

Hermione whipped around, grinning. "Mr. Atra! How are you?"

The man in the cloak bowed his head slightly to her in recognition. "I am quite well, Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasly, how might you be?"

Ron was stunned at being addressed in such a way, before he gave a small smile. "I... I'm good."

Harry looked over the new man. He wasn't much taller than himself- about the same height as Ron. The dark, black cloak he wore shrouded all body parts from view, the hood moving with his head, as though a part of it. Glyphs in silver trim lined the bottom, cuffs and hems of the robe, a silver chain linking one side of the cowl to the other.

Hermione glanced at the newest addition to the cloak- a golden eye symbol, embroidered on the top of the hood, and a pendant, made of obsidian, alabastar and opal with the eye symbol on it as well hung from around his neck, falling just below the silver chain. "You have some new aditions to your cloak?"

Atra nodded. "Yes. Since your warning about mine and my companion's similarities to these 'Death Eaters', we have taken steps to differentiate ourselves from that group further and far more obviously."

Hermione nodded in approval. "That's good... but what did you mean about not needing all these books for school!"

He glanced down at her. "Really, Ms. Granger, I thought your upbringing was better than that. Who is this other friend of yours?" His voice was light, humourous, joking. Hermione certainly didn't find the comment offensive. Instead, she blushed in embarrasment.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Atra! This is my friend, Harry Potter."

Atra paused for a moment, but Harry did not feel the usual staring openly at him- in fact, it felt more like no one was staring at him, nor paying him even the slightest bit of attention- it was a semi-new feeling, as it was not an oppresive feel, like that which he recieved at his Aunt's and Uncle's.

Harry blinked.

Atra laughed. "Pardon me. Mr. Potter, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." He held out a hand regally, slightly tanned skin and a strong, but delicate hand looped by golden rings and a thick, golden arm guard with a flail etched into it being shown. The flail itself was inlaid with ruby and amethyst. Harry took the hand, feeling an almost unnatural warmth.

"It... it is good to meet you, sir."

Atra released his hand all at once, and a grin was almost perceptable on the cloaked one's face. "No need to be nervous, Mr. Potter. Now, Ms. Granger, I believe you had a question for me?"

Hermione nodded fervently. "You said that we wouldn't need the books for school. What do you mean?"

Atra gave the impression of shrugging before raising his hand to the shelves. "What do you see here?"

Hermione gave her best Professor McGonagal impression before looking over her shoulder. "Shelves of books on the wizarding world."

Atra nodded. "Sadly, that is what I see, too. There is no other kind of book in here- they all revolve around the 'wizarding world', and completely ignore every other kind of 'world' that there is."

Hermione frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Atra looked about ready to say something, when two more cloaked figures (dressed exactly the same, mind you, with only the color of trim being different- one had a sand color, much like Isis's robes, and the other a crimson) turned the corner and hailed Atra.

"Hey! We were looking for you!" the one with the sand colored trim called out, and Atra seemed to almost grow in size, although that was impossible. However, the aura of laughter and humour around him made the oppressive feeling diminish by... well, by a lot.

"Ah, Malik, Ryou. Why were you looking for me?"

The one with the crimson trim- Ryou- replied with a calming voice, certainly English but with a hint of the same foreign accent the other two possessed in their voices as well. "Professor Dumbledore wanted us back at the school to help set everything up. He said that we needed to decide on a few things, and talk to the teachers."

Atra nodded again, before turning back to Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Pardon me, but I must be going. I hope to see you again? And no, Hermione- you don't need three of each book. But one of each should be fine..."

They got the distinct impression of him winking at them before following the other two out of the store. Harry turned to his two companions. "Who were they?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno, mate. Met them at the end of July- around your birthday, really- and Hermione and Atra seemed to hit it off pretty well." Ron's voice took on a dangerous, slightly evil quality, and Harry held back a laugh at his friend's protectiveness.

Hermione looked over at them, quickly sifting through the piles and grabbing only one of each book. "He seems quite educated, and has obviously either no problem or no clue that I'm a muggle-born."

Harry sighed, thinking back as the quick conversation replayed in his head. "Well, he certainly sounded educated. But what did he mean about the 'different worlds' thing?"

Ron sighed. "Leave the intellectual stuff to Hermione, Harry- you know how she gets off on it."

Hermione frowned at them. "Ron..." she started in warning, Harry biting his lip to stop himself from laughing at his best friend's face. She turned around, walking down the isle to start putting the extra books away. "He basically just said that we'll be learning some different means of protecting ourselves, not the traditional wizarding ways. For Dumbledore to okay this, it might very well mean that this will give us an edge over You-Know-Who."

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry grabbed a book out of his arms to give to Hermione. "So then why do we need all these extra books?"

Hermione didn't even turn around to face him, but instead continued walking, looking at the titles. "Although we'll be learning different methods of protecting ourselves, we still should be prepared with the old-fashioned ways. You know- the wizard ways."

Ron and Harry shared a look, knowing easily what the young witch was getting at. "Hermione... you're not really thinking of-"

She turned around quickly, a dsiturbingly happy smile on her face. "Yup! We're re-starting the DA!"

* * *

The moment they were back in the Dominion, Bakura appeared beside Ryou, fuming. "What did you think you were doing! We're not supposed to have anything to do with these Re-damned Mark Mages!" 

Atemu frowned, letting Yugi take control of the body and separating himself. "I merely wanted to see if there was anything more there that might be of interest to us- anything that might help with anything."

Bakura continued to seeth. "Sure, yeah, but you can never just leave well enough alone! You have to go and talk to some of the students, basically tell them what we're teaching...!"

Yugi sighed. "Bakura, please. There's nothing really big or important that Yami said. Just that they won't be learning wizarding ways- we never said what kind of ways!"

Ryou nodded. "I think you might be over-reacting, yami."

Bakura rounded on him and grabbed his wrist, pulling his lighter towards him. "Who's over-reacting, hikari?"

Three other bodies had started forward, but Ryou stood there, unflinching, and cooly replied, "You are. There's no harm done, and those three still have no idea who or what we are. It's only right to associate with those who are- for want of a better term, less powerful than us, so that maybe they won't be so..."

"Stupid?"

"Arrogant?"

"Ignorant?"

"Amazingly self-centered?"

"High-and-mighty?"

"Narcistic?"

"Self-important?"

Yugi opened to add another adjective, already having two to his name, but a small glare from Ryou shut him, Atemu and Malik up, a sheepish grin on their faces.

Ryou, in the meantime, turned back to his yami. "Inesence, basically everything that those said."

Bakura kept his gaze locked on Ryou, and the albino hikari began to almost feel uncomfortable. The grip on his wrist slackened, before the other arms came up and grabbed Ryou's upper arm, the first hand moving to do the same. Crimson leveled with hazel, and the two stood there for a tense minute before Ryou sighed.

"If anything should happen, I'll take-"

"No, Ryou. The Pharaoh and his midget can take the blame." Bakura cut him off, and Ryou found his eyes widening in shock, before both looked over at the two in question.

Yugi shrugged, while Atemu seem to ponder it before nodding. "If anything should happen, we'll take the blame."

Bakura growled to illustrate his point, before slowly releasing Ryou- but keeping the hikari at his side by a tense hand on his shoulder.

Malik shifted uncomfortably before stepping between the two sets of yamis and hikaris, obviously feeling left out. "Alright, now that we have that all figured out... Dumbledore actually did want us back- he said to get you, and as such has no idea that we're out of the castle."

Yugi sighed. "Alright. Let's go back then."

"Did he say why he wanted us back there?"

Ryou shrugged as Bakura started walking, dragging the light with him. "He said that he wanted to introduce us to the other teachers."

Malik followed, still walking between the two pairs. "Which, I get the feeling, means he's going to try to get us to either talk about ourselves or get us to actively join this little 'anti-Dark-Lord' person thing that's going on."

Bakura growled. "Enima and Arragnon informed me it was called the OotP- the Order of the Phoenix."

Atemu blinked, pausing in stride for a moment. "The Order of the Phoenix? Is the Bennu highly valued here, too?"

Yugi shrugged. "I could probably ask the matron."

Malik rolled his eyes as Atemu and Bakura shared a quick glare and disapeared. "Yes, we all know how well you get along with her."

Yugi sighed as they approached the re-creation of the painting that supposedly brought them to their chambers from Hogwarts- the cosmos one- and all made sure their cloaks were on straight and revealed nothing. "I know that they almost killed me, but I learned a very valuble lesson- do NOT eat or drink anything that is supposed to make me feel 'better'. I didn't even know before hand what the consequences could be- not that I would- so why should they?"

Malik and Ryou watched him carefully before sighing. "I say we approach Dumbledore about the Bennu. Perhaps he might be the best person to talk to. He knows our situation the best, knowing Isis and all." Ryou whispered slowly as they bid quick fare-wells to some of the monsters roaming around the castle.

Malik nodded as did Yugi. "Then we'll get him alone and ask him about anything that we should know as teachers?"

Four heads nodded- not that anyone could see the other two- before the password, "Apotelesma" was spoken and the three returned to the castle.

* * *

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ancient to a fault, had stood and withstood every kind of possible threat. Floods, droughts, wars, explosions, muggles, more wars, hail, even more wars, sabotage, and a couple more wars. It had still retained it's integrety, although some spells and wards had needed to be placed to insure it stayed this way. For two thousand years it stood as a symbol of learning, of knowledge, of power, support, and unbreakable tradition. 

Tradition was a very hard thing to break, and was the foundation of many of the classes, rules, and everything else within the castle's walls. Tradition was associated with continuity, with normalacy, with consistancy. However, due to certain... events, the ideals of 'continuation', 'normal', and 'consistant' were no longer practiced much within the stone walls.

And thus we find a group of teachers- actually, all the teachers- of the school gathered in the ancient library, filled to the brim with tomes and volumes of events and knowledge that normal mortals were not even privellaged to know of. At the head of the large table that had been 'moved' (summoned/transfigured) into the room sat the aging Head Master, Albus Dumbledore. He rested his chin on his hands, fingers folder together to make a bridge.

To his right sat the Deputy Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagal, calm worry etched on her face. To his left sat the potions Master, Severus Snape, greasy black hair falling into his eyes and hiding some if not most of his face from view. However, his body language spoke volumes- nervous, annoyed, and highly suspicious.

Professors Flitwick, Hagrid, Vector, Trelawny, Sprout, Hooch, the 'late' Professor Binns, Nearly-headless Nick, the Lady Mismerine, the Bloody Baron, and many of the other House Spirits and Professors ranged along the table, Hagrid taking up three places. Three chairs near the end, however, remained conspicuously empty, the finely woven fabric that covered them not having a single dent in it.

Sanpe turned to Dumbledore irrately. "Really, Professor Dumbledore, I thought you said you would be introducing three new teachers to us. I, frankly, don't see any new teachers- and if there are new teachers, they seem to not understand the concept of being 'prompt'."

McGonagal remained silent, waiting for Dumbledore's response. He sighed, looking slightly weary, until Peeves floated in, to the annoyance of nearly everyone in the room. About to blow a raspberry, he stopped seeing the Bloody Baron and instead reported to Dumbledore directly.

"Professor Bakura sir says that they're heading up now, sir." He related to Dumbledore, floating in an army-like manner, chest thrown out and hand to his head.

Dumbledore smiled gratefully. "Did they say where they were, Peeves?"

The little poltergeist said nothing for a few moments, appearing to think it over, before he shrugged. "Sirs not say nothing."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Peeves."

"Little Peevies just doing what little Peevies supposed to be doing." And the small man floated away.

Snape frowned as McGonagal looked curiously at Dumbledore. "Why do you think he keeps calling them 'sirs', Albus?"

Dumbledore placed his chin on his folded hands again, seeming to ponder the question. "I do not know, Minerva. But from the information I have recieved from Isis, I have no doubt that they were able to find a way to keep him in check."

Snape frowned. "Isis? You mean that other _Seer_ that you're so friendly with? The Egyptian one? How would she know?" The way he pronounced Seer made it sound like a horrible thing, and Trelawny bristled.

"Excuse me? I decide to cloud my vision so that I may pass onto you the new I have seen from the stars and globes and tea, and you mock the greatest art of all?" She stood, about to return to the North Tower, but Dumbledore motioned her to sit down.

The elder Head Master turned to the other teachers. "Ms. Ishtar is a very close friend of mine, a representative of both muggle and magical communities and governments of Egypt. She is fluent in many different languages, the Past, Present and Future are no mysteries to her, she is one of the heads of an Ancient Egyptian clan that has studied magic for millenia, and-"

"She's the best sister a guy could have. Oh, and teacher, too."

"Yeah, she whipped you into shape pretty quickly."

"Hey!"

Attention was drawn to the three cloaked figures at the door, one appearing to glare at another who was snickering, both having definate exotic accents. The third walked a bit further into the room, bowing slightly at the waist as the snickering one and glaring quickly did so as well, each taking their seats at the end of the table, the shortest one (who had been snickering) on one side, the other two opposite him.

"Professor Dumbledore, we are very sorry for our lateness."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, it is alright. You'll have to forgive me, but I can never seem to remember who is who."

The singular cloaked figure beside Hagrid motioned to the other two. "Bakura and Ishtar."

"And Mouto." The one called Bakura supplied, before looking at the faces of his new colleagues. "We were not sure why you wanted us here, Professor Dumbledore, and were not sure of the circumstances in which this meeting was called." He had a definite British accent, but it was laced with the same foreign, exotic accent that the other two- Ishtar and Mouto- had.

Snape glared at them. "That is no excuse. Professor Dumbledore calls you, and you come."

Ishtar leaned forward slightly, and Mouto commented lightly, in a quiet voice, "If you mean to glare at someone, at least pull your hood back."

Ishtar leaned back again, pulling a strange looking wand from his pocket and idly twirling around his fingers, the motions born of years of practice. "Ah well. Professor..."

"Snape?" Dumbledore supplied, slightly amused.

"Ah, yes, Professor Snape. Bakura here wasn't making excuses. He was merely stating that if we had known the importance, we would have moved faster in finding Mouto here in his wanderings, instead of doing our search of this giant castle that we've had but one week to wander around."

"That is no excuse, either, Ishtar." Snape glowered, put off at the three's insolence.

Ishtar leaned forward again. "Exactly. It wasn't supposed to be an excuse. Would you prefer one? I could come up with a few on the spot, if you'd like. Of course, they would all more than likely involve something along the lines of torture, decapitation- no offense, Nick- and other wonderful, gory, bloody stories."

Snape didn't look too pleased by the rookie's answer, and instead merely glared as Ishtar sat back in his seat.

Bakura sighed. "Forgive him. He's a bit touchy about the comment about Isis earlier."

McGonagal looked interesting. "Isis Ishtar is your sister? Tell me, do you know of what clan she belongs to? What kind of magic she does?"

Ishtar did not look amused. "Of course I know. I was brought up the exact same way." And he let the subject drop- though everyone else were not as eager. Like, for example... Trelawny.

"Is Ms. Ishtar also a Seer? How acturate is she?"

Ishtar was not inclined to say anything, so Bakura took over, Mouto remaining silent. "She has only ever been wrong once- and that was only because she willed the vision she saw to move in her favour. And although all of her predicitions, visions, and prophecies have come true, a few of them we're not too... pleased with." At everyone's questioning look, Bakura elaborated. "They've involved a number of things from death to a forced removal of a very close person to us- they weren't always her own predicitions, visions, or prophecies, though. Some she had to interpret from ancient texts."

Trelawny looked impressed, but Hagrid, noticing the sudden sitffness of Mouto, looked down at him. "Eh, lad? What's wrong wit' ye?"

Mouto did not move, and instead muttered under his breath. "The 'forced removal' was of someone close to me."

Hagrid looked saddened- but also slightly intrigued. "Who, lad? Family?"

"Someone equivalent to a brother- a twin."

Hagrid sighed, patting him on the shoulder, nearly knocking him off his chair. "Ye fergave 'er?"

Mouto sighed in his gentle, quiet voice. "Of course I did- it was one of those ancient text prophecies Bakura was talking about. He had to leave. However, he was able to come back, and I was able to completely forget my anger at Isis."

Hagrid nodded. "Ye woud make a good councilor."

Mouto looked up at him, strange amethyst irisis being visible through the shadows his cowl created. "I am."

Hagrid blinked before guffawing. "Then ye'll do a great job o'it!"

Bakura and Ishtar grinned at their companion getting clobbered by the half-giant, before Bakura turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "When you were talking about Isis, you forgot one thing."

Dumbledore blinked, looking on in curiosity. "Oh? And what did I forget?"

Ishtar took the opportunity to jump in again. "That she taught us nearly everything we know- well, the basics at least."

Dumbledore nodded. "She did, indeed. Now, if you would like to know more about Ms. Ishtar or Professors Mouto, Bakura or Ishtar, please talk to them later. We have a meeting to begin, I believe.

"As teachers of Hogwarts, we have a duty to protect the school, our students, ourselves, and all who seek shelter within our walls. We also have a duty to come to the aid of those who need it- whether they ask for it or not. We are trained witches and wizards, we train witches and wizards, and we do so to make sure we and those we train are of the highest calliber. If not us, then who will come to others' aid?

"As I said at the beginning and end of the last few years, we need to work together to become a unified people, so that we may defend and protect others against the Dark Lord." Dumbledore's voice turned grave. "I wanted you all here so that we may develop a proper way to handle threats to the school and our students, and those in the surrounding area. Having a plan is better than winging it."

Leaning back (as he had become hunched over as he spoke) Dumbledore surveyed the teachers and Spirits. "Any ideas?"

McGonagal raised her head. "We need a quick, easy access route for the people of Hogsmead to get into Hogwarts should a threat arrive."

Snape continued, "And we also need a way to combat the Dark Lord's armies, and at least weaken them should they try to attack Hogwarts."

Mouto shifted, sitting up straighter and developing an almost imperial aura. "Our main priority should be making sure those under our care will be safe in times of need- in Egypt, those people who need protection more or were of higher rank lived closer to the palace than those who did not need protection as much, or worked the fields and therefore needed to be closer to their work lived further away. I'm not suggesting we move the village around-" He quickly added as he saw some of the looks on the faces, "-but I'm suggesting that those who need protection more- elderly, sick, young, those who can't defend themselves very well- have priority over those who would gladly stay and fight, to protect themselves."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, laughter contained in those eyes. Bakura, although it was invisible underneath the cloak, smiled right back. "Mouto here is a master strategist- he's never lost a game of life-and-death, and only ever lost five games in his entire life."

Ishtar nodded, proud. "Yup! That's our Mouto!"

Mouto shook his head. "I'm not a 'master strategist'- I merely am analyzing the situation from the little we actually know of it."

Snape smirked, feeling as though he had suddenly gained the upper hand. "If you don't know very much, then why don't you just listen?"

Mouto frowned at him, before turning his head slightly towards Dumbledore and McGonagal. "What is the distance, and are there any secret passages that connect the area? Rivers, pathways, roads, hills, trees, plantlife- any kind of natural and unnatural formation can be used to one's advantage."

Dumbledore nodded. "There are a number of back alleys and hidden passages that could be used. Shall we make use of them?"

Mouto shrugged. "As Professor Snape pointed out, we don't know the area very well. It all depends where they are, how visible they are- the best to use would be either the ones you can be sure that no one knows about, or the ones that aren't all that secretive, but still secret."

Bakura nodded. "The Dark Lord won't expect us to use the more obvious passages. He'll think we'd use the ones hidden away, unable to be found. He'd send his men searching for those, and, with 'our' kind of luck, they'd find them, too."

Ishtar stopped twirling his wand, placing it back within the foldds of his cloak, his voice taking on a more serious turn as he addressed the Head Master. "You remember the points of our contract?" Dumbledore nodded, and Ishtar gave the feeling of grinning. "Good. Then you should know that it could probably be extended to include outlaying people who seek refuge, but the rest stays the same."

Dumbledore tilted his head, but nodded, summoning a piece of parchment and marking it down, before said piece was banished to where ever it had come from.

McGonagal, having gotten a chance to look at the sheet, eyed the three at the end carefully, surprised by the contract itself- and the notes Dumbledore had written down regarding the three. However, knowing discretion, she decidedly did not mention anything.

Flitwick nodded his head. "I can come up with a few charms that will help you three get used to the area, and then we can come up with a good strategy."

The three bowed their heads slightly to the small Professor, as Mouto, gently again, replied, "It would be very much appreciated, Professor..."

"Flitwick!"

Bakura and Mouto chuckled as Ishtar began airing that content and happy aura again. Trelawny found it strange that the three could control their aura and what others felt their emotions were- well, it seemed that way, anyways.

Dumbledore looked over at the arithmancy teacher. "Professor Vector? What do you think about this?"

Vector blinked, looking up from notes he had been staring at. "It seems that the conclusions we've reached are excellent, but that until the new Professors get time to become acquainted with the surrounding area, we'd have to use their ideas only, not the actual plans."

More nods greeted this assessment, and Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, I think we've covered nearly everything that everyone needs to be present for. Professor Vector, if you could show Mouto, Bakura and Ishtar around, it would be greatly appreciated."

Vector nodded as well. "Of course, sir."

As the four left the room, other Professors left, too, until soon it was only Dumbledore, McGonagal and Snape left in the library, Madam Pince having actually left the room to go around and collect some of the books that had become scattered around the castle.

"Albus, I don't understand."

Dumbledore turned a questioning gaze on MacGonagal, Snape frowning as he looked at the Deputy Head Mistress. "What is it, Minerva?"

"When you pulled out their contract... I couldn't help but look at what it said. And... those notes..." The wavering in her voice startled the two men who shared a quick look before turning their attention back to her.

"Minerva, I can assure that we have their full support." Dumbledore said soothingly, placatingly.

Snape frowned at him, now.

"Notes, Professor? What notes?"

The contract was summoned again, and Snape quickly ran over it, seeing nothing too surprising on the sheet. However, when he got to the end, notes quickly scribbled and changed a number of times covered the whole bottom area, and these he looked at with more focus, letting the words sink in. His head snapped back up.

"What does this mean, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed. "What it means, Severus, is that those three could easily tip the scales in our favour- should they choose to fight with us. Right now, they refuse to do anything more than protect lives- buildings and landscape are irrelevent to them. They will do what is nesecary to protect that which they said they would protect, even if the price is greater than any one man can pay. Ms. Ishtar said that they are capable in using all seven types of magic, but they usually only use the top four. They can invoke ancient magic- use powers of darkness and light, Gods and Demons."

McGonagal started. "But... what are the top four?"

"It is not common knowledge, and so I would appreciate it if you did not repeat this outside of this room or my office.

"The seven kinds of magic- Shadow, Soul, Charter, Spirit, Mio, Mark, and Aura- are ranked in order from strongest to weakest, and are thus placed in that order when recited. The top five- Shadow, Soul, Charter, Spirit and Mio- have not been used in the last hundred years in the case of Mio, and the last thousands of years in the case of Shadow.

"The only reason we know about Shadow, Soul, Charter and Spirit is because some acient texts- the Sectrum Distalfios- were found and translated, but no one today can fully invoke the powers that they bring. I myself know one or two Rounds of the Charter- calming ones, mainly.

"For Mouto, Bakura and Ishtar to be able to invoke all types of magic, it would mean that they must be of a high rank or ancient blood lines that can be traced all the way back to the last time Shadow, Soul Charter and Spirit magic were actually practiced- five thousand years ago to ancient Egypt."

Snape stopped. "You actually expect me to believe that they can use some kind of magic that hasn't been used for thousands of years?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm not expecting you to believe anything. What I'm expecting you to do is to remember that those three are very important- maybe not always or just to us, but to someone in the world, somewhere, Professors Yugi Levis Mouto, Ryou Lumen Bakura and Malik Luminarium Ishtar will be able to change- to save- to protect- to teach the true power of being able to walk, to speak, to commune, with Gods and Demons."

* * *

Mana frowned at the strange object that her three new helpers had just dragged into the Dominion- to be more specific, the Records Hall of the Castle of Shadows. "Well then, you three, what are we supposed to do with this?" 

Lasine frowned, scratching her head. "Something to do with rest, tations, new books, copy, and trans-Atlantic?"

Mana frowned. "That's about as clear as the moon during the day in a sand storm."

Lasine sweatdropped while Shimasu giggled, the usual giant smile appearing on her face.

Anriel paused, looking over at the books. "I believe that it actually was that we need to restore the books so that they won't fall apart, if we need to make some new books, copy out the words properly or go over them with ink, translate the text into Japanese and possibly English."

There was silence before Mana shook her head and began pushing the old shelf further into the vaulted, darkened room. "Wonderful. If we don't get this done by whenever we see them next, it's your heads."

* * *

**_Notes_**

**1)** For those who were curious about the chapter title, we never say the words 'summer vacation' in my school because it always feels more like summer at the end of May and beginning of June than it does any time during July and August. Like right now- we got out of school early today cause of a heat wave- a whole hour and a half earlier! And we live on the 49th parallel... that's funny. So, as we don't call it summer, we call it 'The Fun'- hence the title. End of August end of The Fun. and the CNE, but that's a whole other thing.

**2)** Alright, I wrote this song listening to Bohemian Rhapsody (which I always end up spelling Phrapsody for some reason) by Queen- specifically theYGO AMV by Shockingpichu (download it today!). I love how she made Raphael and Atemu speak like that near the middle... (squeels) ah, so good. "No escape from reality"... love it! Of, google AMV and click on the second link (I think it is- well, not the company, the Music Video website. Bohemian Rhapsody is a local download, and took me half an hour, but it's all good!)

**3)** Why did Fleur disapear whenI love her so? Let's call it the PLOT. Can you believe it? A PLOT? That might actually stay the same all the way through without me changing it and leaving PLOT HOLES? ...I'm gonna start believing in God again now...

**_Song_**

I really don't think I need to state this, but just in case- **BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY BY QUEEN. BUY THE CD OR DOWNLOAD THE AMV- IT'S A GOOD SONG REGARDLESS. **M'kay? M'kay.

**_Other_**

I haven't done this in a while, so...

**_CLICK THE BUTTON!_**

**_THE BUTTON!_**

**_BUTTON!_**

(Chibi Bakuras start floating arund you, stabbing your hand with swords towards the pretty purple button below)

**_BUTTON!_**

**_THE BUTTON!_**

**_CLICK THE BUTTON!_**

**_...We love Baku-sama..._**

"And thus we leave, and thus we destroy, and thus we GO GET SUGAR!"


	6. The End of the Beginning

_**Return to the Old Ways**_

**Chapter 5: The End of the Beginning**

**Warnings**: Sanity is not guaranteed. AND, swearing. Cursing. Cussing. Vulgar language. Whatever you would like to call it, this goes for everything. People swear in this, they use bad words. Namely 'kura, but others do, too. And some OOC-ness... but that might just be my perspective on Snape, hm? Oh, and don't kill me, but: CHARACTER DEATH. I hated writing it… and you people wonder why this chapter took so damn long, hm?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, you do not sue. Or the whole thing starting with "Kay-fuzz not own" and ending with "Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad." And any other little quotes that end up in here are also not my doing. If they are quotes, they will be in quotes, high-lighted, and some kind of disclaimer here or at the end. M'kay? M'kay.

**Recap**: Yami (hereby referred to as Atemu) and Bakura return to their hikaris with Dani's help. Yugi goes missing, ends up in the Hogwarts infirmary, Bakura, Malik and Ryou rescue him, and some leprechauns randomly appear (LEPRECHAUNS!). Yugi and Ryou end up living with Isis for a while, Atemu and Bakura tagging along and learning stuff. The Pharaohs get stuck in the Axis; after a few years the Kings join them for a while, then drag the Pharaohs back to Domino. From Domino it's Egypt, and Egypt to England, where a mini Euro-trip begins (that's a really good movie, btw. 'specially the un-rated version). Meet with Fleur, head back to England, talk to Dumbledore, blah blah blah. Oh, talk to the teachers, too. And the creatures in the forest. And each other. And the Shadow Creatures in the Dominion. And then it ended.

**Notes:** Alright, be grateful I'm getting this out. I was already planning on re-writing some of the earlier chapters, just to edit a _few_ things, and then book six came out. Let's just say I was less than happy with the ending- as a number of other people seem to be, too. More on that later, though. Okay, we toyed a bit with the idea of completely re-working this thing, and getting rid of the Axis part altogether. BUT, thanks to one wonderful reviewer who made me feel very special, we are leaving it the way it is, and merely changing a few small things to fit the re-worked plot (though, I shouldn't be calling it that since I didn't have much of a plot past this point anyways).

In regards to the **HP canon/timeline**, the major change that I want EVERYONE to remember is that **THE TIMELINE NOW IS PRE-SIXTH-YEAR.** Yes, that makes the golden trio 16-ish (possibly 15 in some of the earlier scenes). This beginning part certainly _hasn't _followed HP canon, and it will not be edited to do so. The situation should be explained in here- if you're still lost by the end of it, stick it in the review and I'll do a section at the beginning of the next chapter explaining everything. But for the majority, the rest _will_ follow HP canon- screw it, it definitely will follow HP canon.

Regarding **YGO canon**- if you've already forgotten, re-read the first chapter/prologue. If you don't want to: **CANON ENDED BEFORE I BEGAN WRITING THIS THING.** Obviously, 'canon' can only be extended up to where ever said series ends. As the Arcs concerning the Sennen Items and whatnot have officially ended, and GX has instead taken over the airwaves (though, I guess I'm kind of glad they have the little Sennen Item hints and talks here and there, and Atemu's chin, shoulders, upper chest, collar, one hand and one card make their wonderful five-second cameo), any and all canon will be referring to the relationships between people- which I _will _be mixing up for my own perverted pleasure.

...nawh, I'm not. I'm just going to make some people closer than others- specifically, closer than what they'd be in the canon if Takahashi continued it to this point. At least, I think they would...

Okay, that's enough notes. Other stuff shall be added at the end. We love you all, thanks for putting up with us! And yes, by 'us' I mean 'me'. Hush, it's a habit. At least we're not speaking... er, typing in third person, ne?

**Song:** Anything by _Blackmore's Night_. No, really. I'm saving the "Anything by _Dead Can Dance_, specifically their CD 'A Passage in Time'" for another chapter. Both are really good, and both are on repeat. My cousin went to the CD store (maybe HMV or Music World) and no one knew who Blackmore's Night was. She had to look herself, with the guy helping, and they only managed to find one CD. Unknown, but damn good!

**Link:** Right, putting this here now. I've had this link for a while, but I only decided now to put it here… I actually got it from another fanfic… I think. ANYWAYS, I finished reading an absolutely wonderful essay by Lediz on Livejournal (be warned, it's Puzzleshipping- but it describes the basic relationships between the characters really well, too), and it states the most-accepted theory regarding Yugi's relationship to the Sennen Items (the whole ba/ka thing of the Great Pharaoh Atemu). So the way that ties in with this- aw, you just have to read it.

ITS: http/ and seriously, one of the best things I've ever read. Got everyone in Resource laughing when I first found it, too. That, and the Greatest Hamster Ever (go see my deviantart favourites)

**

* * *

**

Two snowy owls circled lazy around each other in the air as they spiraled ever lower over the turrets and towers of the ancient castle. One carried a small envelope- the other seemed to be trying to get it away from the first. Nearly identical, a single red spot on the un-laddened owl's plumage was the only thing that truly marked them apart to anyone watching. To normal people, who were so kindly called 'muggles' by the 'informed' public, these owls might as well have been mating- it was far past time for that, but who knew? Some birds acted very strangely.

To the 'informed' public, however, said owls, especially with one carrying a letter, were always worrisome. Who knew what could be contained in that letter? Deadly information that could tip the skills in the currently-hidden-from-the-majority-of-the-public's-eye-war maybe? Deadly powder intended to kill whoever opened the letter next? Deadly curses that would forever plague whoever was stupid enough to go near said package?

The fact that _two_ snow owls were fighting over it was surprising as well. One obviously wanted the package- the other had it, and seemed almost to be flaunting, teasing the other. In fact, the two weren't fighting at all- if one watched very carefully they were tossing the letter from claw to claw, from the red-marked owl to the un-marked owl and back again. Back and forth, back and forth. Playing keep-away from some invisible stranger, but playing a game none-the-less.

Oh yes- Yuugi-ou had certainly arrived in Hogwarts.

Said Pharaoh was arranged languidly on the grass by the lake, calm water lapping against the shore. Above him, an old oak stood towering, hiding pale skin from warm, caressing sun. Not that it bothered him too horribly- it was impossibly hot that day, and even without cloak, boots, usual and current accessories, and shirt, it was far too hot for the foreigner.

((Stop complaining, aibou. It's not very becoming.))

(-Hush, yami, I don't mean to complain. But it's _hot._-)

A chuckled drifted down their link, and Yugi rolled his eyes- yes, Atemu was a pure-blooded Egyptian, he was _used_ to this weather. Yugi, although being used to hot summers in Japan, was surprised by _how_ hot it was in England- especially since Malik had been complaining about the rain again not four hours earlier.

((But there's barely a cloud in the sky now, aibou. I know you can feel it- even _I_ can feel it, and _I'm _in my soul room: there's not going to be any more rain today. So stop moping about how hot it is and _do_ something about it!))

Yugi moaned, knowing a command when he heard one. Pharaoh's hikari or not, he was still not Royal.

((Yes you are. You are my reincarnation, are you not?))

(-Re, I'm glad I'm not exactly like you. We'd never get _anything_ finished- it would all be ordering everyone else around!-)

Atemu was silent, and Yugi nearly grinned- except that even that little bit of moving was not exactly welcome- not in this heat. Atemu, knowing this, growled.

((Hikari, if you don't jump in that lake soon and cool down, I swear I'll take over and swim until we're right at the bottom, then let you swim up!))

Yugi rolled his eyes, and took of mostly everything else he was wearing. When it came to his pants, however, he stopped. Admittedly, he did _not_ want to take off this certain piece of clothing for privacy issues, but he also knew that leather and water most certainly did not mix. He paused, looking around, trying to figure out what to do, sweat rolling down his face all the while.

Atemu watched this from his nice, cool, dark soul room, and grinned. ((Really aibou, have you forgotten already? You know that you can easily dry them again afterwards, right?))

Yugi sent a glare to his other, who only chuckled at the light's antics. Yugi, finally deciding enough was enough, tapped the Sennen Puzzle that was still around his neck once with his pointer and middle fingers, stood up, and ran into the lake.

The water was cooler than he had first expected, but it was still more refreshing than freezing, though he was sure it wouldn't stay that way for very long. He ploughed through the waters, continuing until it became too hard to do so, and he let himself fall, arcing his body into a shallow dive as hands, arms, head, shoulders and finally entire body was submerged beneath the waters.

Having been training in the Axis for swimming missions, which he thankfully got few of, as Shadows and water didn't mix very well (well, not well for the Shadow-wielder), he had learned to hold his breath for long periods of time, and had become a strong enough swimmer to fight against the occasional strong current. But by now means was he fast, and he was taught to be effective, not necessarily graceful.

((Graceful is effective, aibou. How you're swimming right not proves that.))

(-Thank you for the little boost of confidence. I- ooh, look at that! Is that... or... wait... shiny!-)

Atemu nearly laughed at his light's enthusiasm and he swam into some reeds to look at a few shells and gem-like stones that lay in the red, waving tentacles. The reeds reached out, to wrap and hold and keep and never let go, as they had so many others- but their hold turned into more of a hug, and then they became no more than the usual reeds on the ocean, sea, lake, bay or river floor.

((Aibou, careful!))

Yugi chuckled. (-They're fine, yami. They won't hurt me.-)

Atemu grumbled for a moment, glaring at the reeds, but it was true- the occasional one did still strain out, but it was to caress, touch, weave between fingers before letting the barely-perceptible current drag it away from the hikari, not even trying to hold onto the precious one it had been allowed to touch.

Again Yugi went for the shinnies** (1)** that had caught his eye before, and this time met no resistance. He pulled one from its murky home, stirring sand and silt and revealing more of the stones while covering others.

(-Wow... beautiful...-) Yugi thought, as the purple stone danced and shone in the minimal light that was able to penetrate the depths to this depth of the lake. Another stone caught his eye- he reached down again to pull it out, stirring silt and sand for the second time and letting it settle again, this time nearly completely covering all the other stones.

Atemu nodded his head, a small smile gracing his face. ((Aibou, how did you manage to pull both an amethyst and a ruby-colored stone from that pile? I saw mostly blues and greens.))

Yugi giggled, wishing he had worn something else to put the stones in, as he fisted one hand around them and turned to go deeper into the lake.

A faint bubbling in his throat, however, told him to get some air, and so he waved one hand over the reeds below him and placing his feet in the sandy but firm ground, he pushed off, shooting straight towards the surface until he felt himself slowing down. Pulling both hands above his head, he brought them down on either side of his head, away from his body, legs whipping along with the arms to push him along further. Again the arms rose, again the legs kicked, but for some reason Yugi felt like he was going nowhere.

The need to breath was suddenly cut off, as was all sense of time; eyes widened as a shape began to emerge from the darkness- what looked like a large snake made it's way out of the depths, followed by another and another; within what could have been one second, and then spanned into eternity, thousands of the long, snake-like appendages appeared, swirling, swarming, wrapping around each other and letting go; and all the while moving closer and closer to the hikari who found that, quite suddenly, he couldn't bring himself to move, his arms becoming limp and falling to his sides, the two stones nearly sliding out of his fist.

_"We the creatures of the Deep_

_Who the spirits call and praise_

_We who guard the darkest sleep_

_Ask of you your name of days?"_

Yugi found himself immediately wanting to answer, but found he couldn't open his mouth. So instead he projected his thoughts towards them, much like he would were he talking to Atemu.

(-My name is- my name of days is Yugi Mouto.-)

Other shapes began to appear, seeing to whisper amongst themselves who was this that could talk to them without moving his mouth. Soon, however, they spoke again.

_"Yugi,_

_Seeker of the darkest sin,_

_Child of the air and light,_

_We, who dwell with watery kin,_

_Ask of you your name of night?"_

Yugi froze, before the reassuring presence of Atemu pressed against his mind, and Atemu whispered to him, ((Tell them my name is Atemu.))

There were murmurs again, but the creatures had asked him the question, and he would reply to it.

(-My name of night is Atemu.-)

The murmurs increased until they were a bubbling in Yugi's ears. Reminding himself of bubbles, he nearly gagged- the need to breath had suddenly returned. The creatures sprang forward, holding him in their grasp as some kind of reedy, sour substance was pressed into his mouth, his throat massaged to make him swallow it. Doing so, so that he wouldn't choke, Yugi made a very... interesting face to say the least, nearly gagging again on the taste in his mouth, before realizing he was still underwater and almost gagging on the water.

But the water no longer seemed so bad, and, taking an experimental breath, Yugi was both excited and alarmed to realize that he could breath.

((What...?))

Atemu was as surprised as he was apparently.

_"Child of both day and night,_

_We the children of the Deep,_

_Ask you to join us here today,_

_For one hour, lest you sleep."_

Yugi blinked, looking around. The ever-present snake-looking appendages had now completely surrounded him, leaving the only way to go 'up'- or down, but he really didn't want to do that. But where to go was not the problem in this little space. Oh, no. As Yugi looked around himself some more, he realized that not only did he not care about leaving right now, and actually found himself wanting to stay- but that, apparently, the wizarding world had been keeping some very exotic secrets from the eyes of the rest of the planet.

Creatures of all shapes and sizes surrounded him- small little fish that lit up like the stones far below, huge fish that might as well have been whales, some creatures that he was sure were nameless or undiscovered drifted up lazily to meet him, looking something like a chimera- a creatures that was originally half one species, half another, that had somehow been merged into a single creature.

But the most beautiful, strange, ugly, weird, gorgeous, different, and interesting creatures around him were the ones that so closely resembled his own species. The merpeople- for that was the only thing they could be- had the fabled half-human, half-fish bodies, but they were tinted blue-green-aqua, with the occasional hints of red-yellow-orange. There eyes seemed to widen and narrow at the same time, pupils like that of a cat staring out from dark eyes. Gills on the side of their necks waved in the currents created the sudden, large number of creatures in the same spot- and Yugi had the funny suspicion that he currently sport gills, as well.

Their question came back to him, the haunting tone sticking in his head. He frowned planning on consulting Atemu, but the spirit pressed himself against Yugi, assuring the other that no matter what decision would be made he was okay with it.

The frown disappeared, and Yugi tilted his head in thought, letting the sun from above bathe him in light and warmth. The water was no longer bitingly cold as it had been starting to become- it was just a slight, cool feeling around his body. He could picture the sun up above, the occasional cloud scuttling across it, but never truly hiding it, never truly blocking it- and, no matter what, Yugi had the feeling that the sun, in all it's glory would still be there when he returned, that it would still be shining down and burning everything beneath it, everything that it's golden fingers could reach out and touch.

Yugi eyed the creatures around him, before motioning to the giant mass of the snake-like appendages. (-Who is that?-)

There wasn't even a moment hesitation.

_"Creatures of the deep are we,_

_Creature of the age is he,_

_Centuries old, watching lee,_

_Watcher swims among the reeds."_

"Watcher..." Yugi whispered his voice out as more of a poof of bubbles of sound to be carried to the surface and pop.

Atemu eyed the creature, finally deciding what it was that faced them. ((Watcher is the Giant Squid that Professor Vector warned us about.))

(-He must not know Watcher then, never have met him.-) Yugi replied, moving his way even more gracefully towards the merperson who looked to be in charge, thanks to the transparent webs between his fingers and toes. She was, Yugi could already tell, beautiful by merpeople standards- he was sure he wouldn't go out on a date with her, though.

((You wouldn't go out on a date with anyone.))

(-Hush.-)

Yugi eyed her, before grinning, and nodding. (-I will stay here for an hour... that's how long this... plant lasts, doesn't it?-)

_"Found in bogs and ocean floors,_

_But in this Lake there's so much more,_

_Gives breath to land, aids in life,_

_Gillyweed lasts an hour bright."_

"Gillyweed, hm?" More bubbles escaped his mouth, but he quickly gestured to the merwoman, bowing at the waist as Atemu encouraged him. (-Let the games begin!-)

**

* * *

**

Hours later found Yugi on the edge of the lake, the two stones once again clenched in his fist as he pushed himself with his feet on his back towards the shore. He knew it was probably shallow enough to walk now- he also knew he didn't care. He was tired, exhausted, and completely worn out- but he had had the best time in his life with the merpeople and other citizens of the Lake (or the Deep, for those who lived in the deepest part of the Lake).

((Aibou, we should come back tomorrow.))

Yugi let a smile twitch on his lips, speaking aloud without thinking. "With this much Gillyweed?" He tugged on a cord around his wrist that led under the water, where by now the large sack of the special plant was dragging along the ground. "I think we're expected to come back every day for at least a year!"

Atemu chuckled. ((With your personality, I'm surprised they didn't try to force us to stay.))

Waves crashed against his feet, and Yugi laughed. "Watcher didn't like that comment, yami."

((No, I guess not. But... I wouldn't have minded staying, right aibou?))

Yugi nodded his head in the water, some of the liquid splashing into his eyes. "I wouldn't have minded at all."

"I do not know what you would have minded, young Mouto, but I don't suppose you would much mind putting some clothes on and joining me in my office for a late dinner, would you?"

Yugi gasped and flipped onto his stomach, changing his position to a standing one as his feet hit bottom. The bag of Gillyweed was pulled up with him- the two stone clenched in his hand sparkled through the gaps in his fist. His pants hung low off his hips, while still somehow managing to have a good enough hold on him to basically stick to his legs. Water trickled off his chest and puzzle in torrents, and, seeing everything he had taken off by the tree still sitting there, glowing red in the fading sunlight, he felt himself beginning to blush in embarrassment. His hair was matted down, golden and ebony intermingled while crimson-violet streaks and tips were nearly none-existent.

His blush intensified as he noticed exactly who was standing before him. Professor Dumbledore stood nearest the waters, the chief merwoman in the water beside him, obviously having just finished a conversation. Her eyes twinkled with pleasure and she nodded towards him as he bowed back, before she disappeared permanently into the icy blackness of the Lake- which, he noticed, had begun to reclaim some of its prior chill.

Behind Dumbledore were Ryou and Malik, both with their hoods and cowls thrown back, platinum blonde and purest white turning reds and oranges in the setting light. Professor McGonagall stood beside Ryou, gaping open-mouthed at Yugi in surprise.

"Sorry, Professors, I didn't realize what time it was." Yugi muttered, eyeing his clothes- so close, and yet so far away.

Dumbledore laughed good-naturedly. "I hear from the Chieftess that you've been down there, playing and... talking?... with the merpeople and even the Giant Squid, and all the other creatures down there. Oh, and devouring Gillyweed every hour like it's your life line."

Yugi's blush intensified as he realized that he indeed had eaten more than his share of the apparently valuable substance. "Well, er... it was hot?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head as she eyed his clothes. "Mouto, how do you manage to wear all that?"

Yugi blinked, before grinning, making his way out of the water. He noticed that the water in the sack of Gillyweed didn't leak out- that was good, Gillyweed was supposed to be kept in water. He hung said sack around a tree branch, bent down, and immediately felt the uncomfortable ness of his pants. "Er..."

Dumbledore laughed again, casting a quick spell, and Yugi's pants and general body were the way they were not too long ago- nice, warm and dry. His hair, however, was another matter. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sighed, his grin still on his face. "I've said this for at least a week- call me Albus."

Yugi grinned and nodded, slipping his shirt over his chest, careful to not jostle the Sennen Puzzle too much. He didn't have to worry about the artifact- it always made its way to the front of his clothing, anyways. Buckles, bands, collars, belts, rings, and golden insignia wrist guards were next, the wrist guards having either a crook or a flail on them. The boots on after that, and the under-cloak, almost like the wizard's robes, on after _that_, cowl up to properly adjust both parts of the cloak. The sky-blue belt (with gold woven into the strands) was on next, securing the under-cloak in place so that it would be impossible to see what was underneath it, the over-cloak with standard insignias and Marks on top of that, fastened this time by the golden pin-broach with the Eye on it.

He pushed back both hood and cowl, running his hands through his hair, which (half-dried already) had already regained most of its upward-thrust. Amethyst eyes took in the smiles on everyone's face, and knew he must look awkward at least with his hair in this condition.

"Where to?"

**

* * *

**

He gazed up at the wind-swept building, eyeing the stone that sand had worn away, until it was smooth. The old lines and edges of the blocks used to make the building were near-invisible, slightly darker lines on the yellow sand stone, making the building appear like a piece of the Cinnamon Toast Crunch (TM) Cereal, only instead of swirls they were straight lines.

Two guards near the entrance eyed him, but made no comment as they allowed him entry into the building, the doors opening briefly before quickly closing, sealing the inside away from the dusty, dry desert air outside. It was certainly a muggle building, he realized with distaste, the cool breeze in his face the product of one of those things muggles make to make up for their lack of magical skill.

But, even he, a pure-blooded wizard, had to admit that it felt pretty good.

He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders, feeling nervous in these strange surroundings. The room he had entered was not grand at all, simply a long hallway with high windows, but statues and sculptures, life-size and model figures and diagrams of other famous Egyptian artifacts, objects and sights doting the hallways on either side. Green, fern-like plants grew in pots, situated back into small niches along the hallway, large chandeliers above his head providing the light lost with the setting of the sun.

A young woman at the other end of the atrium eyed him as he walked towards her. She was dressed in loose, light linen clothing, but the style was reminiscent of a business woman, the shirt styled like a blouse, the cream-colored skirt knee-length and straight.

Not that he cared about her style- she was muggle through and through, looking at him in annoyance. The hem of his cloak was dirty and torn, he probably looked worse for wear, and without a doubt the secretary was thinking of closing up for the night. "May I help you?" He supposed he was more obvious than he first thought, as she spoke, although her voice betraying her emotions as being bored and annoyed, in perfect, slightly accented English.

He coughed, looking at the list of names above her head. He had no idea why he had entered the building, only knew that upon arriving in Egypt, he had followed survival impulse- and it had led him here.

"Er..."

A group of people suddenly exited a back room, talking in hushed, excited tones and many different languages about something- from the occasional snippet of English he could guess it was some kind of archaeological dig or find. So, he had entered a building that dealt with Antiquities? That would certainly explain the museum-like feel it had, and the statutes that lined the hallway behind him.

The doors at the other end of the atrium banged open and closed, signifying that people had left. The young woman sighed. "Don't mind them, they're always here, trying to get Ms. Ishtar to allow them to excavate some old tunnels that were found not too long ago." He eyed her, and she assumed he was interested, as she ploughed on, "Ms. Ishtar really doesn't want anyone excavating the ruins. She says that she's been down there often enough to know what is there, and that there's nothing of any great interest- not to _them_, at least."

The way that she said 'them', he was sure she meant the group that had just left- and not in a good way, either. He coughed. "I... don't suppose that Ms. Ishtar is busy at the moment, hm?"

The woman glanced at him, checking something on a thin-screen machine sitting on the desk. "No, no appointments for the rest of tonight. She said to send up any visitors, though. Would you happen to be one of those visitors?"

He paused, but nodded. "Yes, indeed I am." He fiddled with his wand, feeling an urge to talk to this Ishtar woman. "I can just go right up then?"

The woman shook her head. "No, it's complicated getting there. Come on, the guards will watch the doors, I'll show you where her office is."

Behind the doors at the end of the atrium was a large room, open-concept and with a ceiling that was probably as high as the building itself was. A fountain gurgled happily in the middle of the room, sweeping stairs leading up to the three balconies that marked the different floors of the building. The large room itself was deceptively modern, considering he had the feeling that whoever worked here dealt not with the present nor the future, but the past.

"Right, now we go up here- no, not that way!" she exclaimed as he started for one of the side doors, which current had a red light on over it. "See the light? It means some kind of restoration to some kind of artifact is being done- that's just a temporary lab, since all the others are still filled with items from- oh, why am I telling you this?"

But her slip had caught his attention. "Items? From where?"

She seemed panicked as she continued to lead him down the corridor. Her eyes continuously traced the halls, until they reached a small room that he assumed was the office. But, instead of shooing him in and proceeding back to her desk, she opened the door, dragged him through, and shut it again.

His first impression was that they had landed in a broom cupboard- it felt close and cramped in the area, and with the secretary beside him it didn't help matters any. He was about to ask what a _muggle_ thought she was doing, when her voice spoke calmly and clearly over the oppressing silence.

"Neamh Ai Athair, Secretary to Isis Ishtar, Head of the Egyptian Department of Antiquities, escorting... a guest to see Ms. Ishtar."

Another cool, female voice permeated the air seconds afterwards. "Enter."

There was a moment's pause, before the whooshing of air signaled that a door had opened. He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the sudden light, while the Secretary- Neamh, he guessed- pulled him quickly into the room, pushed him into a chair, bowed once and _then_ left the room- from a different door than the one that they had entered through.

He gazed around in awe, as the room became fully visible. Deep red walls were lined with wooden bookshelves and cases, which were filled to brimming with books and objects. Statues and models were placed in corners, pot lights in the ceiling aiming down to give them an almost life-like appearance. The occasional tapestry hung from what looked like golden rods, rich colors mixing with the lighting effects and occasional potted plant to produce a very comfortable, very home-y feel.

He wasn't sure if he liked it.

The desk at the opposite end of the room was solid wood, squared edges, and almost no engraving except for a small eye-shape in the middle of the desk- one that he had seen not too long ago, and was not keen on seeing again. A few frames sat on the desk, and, as there was no one else in the room, he found his curiosity, once suppressed, getting the better of him and leading him over to the desk, by-passing the artifacts that were scattered around the room.

Surprisingly, of all the picture frames on the desk, only one was on people. A young woman, raven hair hidden underneath a piece of cream-colored cloth which matched the traditional dress she wore, sky blue eyes shinning with happiness while a small smile twisted ruby lips in a gentle curve upwards. In front of her, a young male, pale blonde hair around his shoulders in layers, startling lavender eyes again shinning- but his mouth was twisted in more of a smirk than a smile, eyes shinning in delight and good humor- proof of a deed done that would certainly make others scream, rant, rave, yell, and throw random objects.

Another male off to the side, taller than the female, but sporting the characteristic darker skin tones and kohl around his eye of the others in the photograph- undoubtedly family. A long tail of midnight hair fell down his back, barely noticeable in the picture, most of his head shaved clean of all hair. Although he was standing on an angle, left side away from the camera, there was most certainly something on the left side of his face- something slightly blue, probably black. A bruise? No, it looked too repetitive for something as random (and usually small) as a bruise. A dark blue-purple cloak hung around his shoulders, strong arms protruding through the material to cross themselves over his chest. He did not smile, his face nearly emotionless, but his eyes, like the other's, were the most expressive part of his face and shone in pride and delight.

He assumed it was some sort of ceremony, as the young male with the pale hair and lavender eyes was wearing a muggle-style robe, navy blue with white and gold trim. It most certainly didn't suit him- but, based on the mass of people in the background of the picture (a few looking worse for wear and seemingly wanting to hurt someone in the picture's general direction), everyone was required to wear the blue robes.

What disturbed him the most, though, was the young man in the foreground. Not because his smirk seemed to say that he was the one the background people were angry at, nor because he reminded him of another person, once long-gone into the folds of time, but the youth did remind him of someone... someone who he had met but a fortnight ago, who had managed to stop the _crucio_ curse with just his hand... who had helped bring the fall of his partners, and his own disservice from the Dark Lord...

"I see you are interested in Malik's graduation, sir."

The cool, female voice he recognized as the one who answered the secretary in the first, small dark room. He whipped around to find a young woman standing in front of him, dressed in cream-colored cotton, the same colored material over her head, sky blue eyes shining in humor-

He whipped around again to the picture, then back to the woman. They were certainly the same- everything matched too well, though the woman in front of him was older than the one in the picture. "You... he... the-"

She smiled gently, gesturing to one of the chairs. "Please sit down." He took a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk, and she behind said desk in a large, plush armchair. Her eyes trailed over his cloak, his face, and finally down to his arm- where her eyes narrowed, and she met his own, cool and calming demeanor gone in an instant.

"I don't know who you are, but I am positive you come from Europe- England or the UK would be my guess. I Saw you coming here a week ago, and have since asked Neamh to keep an eye out for anyone who looked like they might be lost and wearing a cloak. I do not know why you are here, but I know that you have had some dealing with wizards- to be more specific, that you are one. _And_ that you have met my-"

"Son? Yes... he and his friends were somehow able to kill Nott and incapacitate Bellatrix." His words were smooth for all that he looked like he had just come back from Hell.

She frowned. "No, my brother. I do not have a son. Malik is my only remaining family, apart from Rishid. I would suppose that you got on his bad side- by trying to kill and or hurt him, I suppose. Now, if we have that cleared up-" He shut his mouth, stopping the torrent of questions from escaping him with practiced ease, "-do you have any idea why you are here?"

He blinked and shrugged, not sure if he knew nor cared. "I decided to go to Egypt, and felt the impulse to come here. I don't suppose you care, though... muggle."

Isis bristled. "Watch what you say and to whom you speak, Mark Mage." She warned, eyes flashing dangerously. "I am no muggle, of that I will assure you."

He snorted. "Then why take up a place in a _muggle_ government?"

She tilted her head to a tapestry behind her. "Do you know where that tapestry comes from?"

He hated to admit it, but: "No."

"From what age period?"

"No."

"What it depicts?"

He narrowed his eyes, temper close to the breaking point. "I know nothing about that tapestry, woman."

"That is Ms. Ishtar to you, sir. That 'tapestry' is actually one of the few carpets left that were so outlawed by your government. It is eight hundred years old, originated from Belize. However, the design speaks of earlier times, when people played games, and the winning team was sacrificed to the Gods to pay homage- it was considered an honor to die by the Mayan.

"However, there are also spells worked into every fiber on that tapestry- that carpet- that would allow it to function continuously, without ever needing any kind of work done to it, no repairing to tune-ups. It would withstand any kind of weather, any kind of attacks shot at it- and all these spells were done with _only_ Mark Magic, when using the Charter or another such kind would have been so much easier.

"We have lost this knowledge, and mere Mark Mages like you cannot understand how to create something that is ever lasting. That is why I work here- absolute access to every antique that may ever come to be in Egypt's possession, most of them with magical history, most of _those_ antiques created using means lost to us, or that seem so impossible that they have not been tried in years. I work here to discover things- some better found, some better left unfound. To discover them- and learn how to use these techniques practically, in this age."

He was silent, turning over the reasons in his mind. "So muggles have a ton of magical artifacts that could help improve society, but they don't realize it?"

Isis was silent, wondering how dense and or blunt this man was.

He looked back at the tapestry. "An honor to die... Nott died, defending our Lord. He was killed by the broom-rider: she ran him through with the dagger at the end, and then stole away all his blood, while the midget took the misty ball from him. He died defending our Lord against the accusations of your brother and his friends."

Isis clucked. "Voldemort is no longer _your_ Lord. He is _their_ Lord, the _Death Eater's_ Lord. You are no longer a Death Eater- I can see the Shadows that continue to break the bond you let the Dark Lord forge with you. They cover your arm, from wrist to shoulder- and yet, you don't see them."

He looked down in surprise, staring at his arm. Indeed, he did not see these _Shadows_ that she spoke of- all he saw was an arm, currently covered by a cloak. "What are you talking about?"

"Run your hand over your arm- but don't let your hand touch your arm itself. Then move your hand away." He did so, eyes growing as he repeated the process, eventually settling to waving his hand back and forth over his arm. Around his arm, the air was cooler, almost... darker feeling, than the air around it. It was a barely perceptible change at first, but once having caught it, the more he moved his hand, the more pronounced it became.

Isis watched him in amusement as he looked up, slight fear in his eyes. "What-"

"The Shadows have you now- you are a servant, as you will never be a Shadow Mage, wizard. The Pharaoh has marked you- you belong to him, as do we Priests. You have a new Lord, but you need only act whenever he would call upon you." Her eyes continued to shine- but this time, with pure knowledge, a hidden meaning behind her words, that nearly screamed out, "Na na na na na na, I know something you don't!"

"What do you mean, 'Pharaoh'? And 'Shadows' and 'Mages' and 'Priests' and-"

She frowned. "Hush, there will be time for that later. One more question, then I'm showing you the dormitories. You're a smart wizard, otherwise you wouldn't still be alive, nor would you have your soul. You'll figure out the _muggle_ technology easy enough."

He doubted that, but remembered her words. _'At least I won't be sleeping outside tonight... Now, one more question-'_

"What do you mean, I 'belong' to this Pharaoh? I don't belong to _anyone_. I did not 'belong' to my- the Dark Lord Voldemort, nor will I ever!" He nearly shouted. Isis remained calm the entire time, the casual air surrounding her infuriating him all the more.

"I do not mean that he owns you- my Pharaoh would not permit me to say nor mean any such things. Slavery has been long since abolished, and it shall remain that way. What I speak of is that you have the mark of the Shadows on you, know. While still a Mark Mage, you are no longer just a _normal_ wizard. You are a servant of the Shadows, and should you chose to obey the Pharaoh's and Shadows' will and law, the sacrifice that is normally necessary to achieve full strength would be somewhat wavered, _and_ you would have access to one of the biggest pools of knowledge in the world. You would be trained in other ways of sorcery, so that should you be summoned to aid the Pharaoh or any of the Shadow Masters, you would be able to at full, unrivaled strength."

"But I still must follow this... Pharaoh."

"Nut just Pharaoh, all Masters of Shadows. There are only three, and your main Master- or Lord, should you prefer that title more- _would_ be Pharaoh, but he will never force you into anything."

He glared at her. "He forced me into this."

She glared right back. "He gave you a chance to write the wrongs you committed as a Death Eater, a chance to change yourself, to correct that about yourself you do not like, to enhance and strengthen that which you do like about yourself. He gave you a chance at Life, and if you would wish to throw that chance away, I will send you back to England this very moment- back to the Dark Lord- for you to explain to him why you no longer have the Dark Mark, to tell him about I tell you here. He might let you live, but service as a Death Eater is till the _death_, unless I'm mistaken. You certainly won't re-initiate you- you've failed badly once, and he'd only expect it of you again. Instead, he might-"

"Alright! I know what my- the Dark Lord- would do to me, I've seen it done to others, others who _haven't_ lost the Dark Mark, others who are not traitors as much as failures. But what would you have me do? Tell you my name, sweat eternal allegiance to this Pharaoh or Shadows Masters or something in blood, and go to them at their beck and call..." He trailed off at the look on her face, as she stood and walked over to one of the bookshelves. He let his eyes fall again to the eye engraving, tracing it once with his fingers, when he heard the tell-tale _click_ of the cabinet doors and found Isis again, this time sitting beside him in the second chair on his side of the desk.

"What is your name?" She asked smoothly, not caring that it seemed his fears were coming true.

"Why should you care?" He retorted, anger clouding his mind and words.

"What is your name?" Her voice did not change, her eyes going mysteriously blank. He thought for a moment he could escape while she was in her daze- he seemed glued to the seat, though, and could not move except for his head and right arm.

"A... Avery..." He ground out, staring at the book in her hands for the first time. He hadn't noticed it before, and was sure if he hadn't stated his name he wouldn't be able to see it now. It was old, bound in black leather with gold trim and bindings, the Eye symbol again staring up from the cover. It was now he noticed her head piece, now he noticed her necklace- the same symbol, proudly displayed for the world to see, that most people passed off as simply matching jewelry.

"Avery, do you know what this book is?"

"No." Another guessing game?

"It is a Shadow Power book, a newer copy than the originals."

He felt faint intrigue. Would sacrifices to Gods be honorable and accepted in this culture? "How old is it? And the originals?"

"The originals are five thousand years old. This book beats them by four fifths of the age of the originals."

Quick math: the book in front of him was around one thousand years old. _And she was offering it to him._ Did all Egyptians just give away random artifacts that could be worth hundreds of galleons?

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Offer your services to the Pharaoh and the Shadow Masters for all of eternity. Say it however you want. Listen to your soul (He was glad she didn't say heart), and speak the words that flow into your mind." Her eyes were still glazed- did she even realize what she was doing?

He closed his eyes, playing along. _'Alright... words in my mind from my soul... the hell?'_ Nothing came to mind, and he opened his eyes again to tell her so, when his eyes found the necklace around her neck. The Eye sparked with a strange light, and he felt himself lifted off his feet, mind leaving his body, as his lips moved without him ever willing them so- and yet he found himself saying the same words that his body was currently saying, as he looked on from the outside in.

_"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, blood spilt to sate the demon's lust."_ A knife was summoned from somewhere, used to open his palm. Red liquid pooled in his open hand, before a single stream made its way over the edge, and a droplet hit the cover of the book- and was immediately absorbed. More blood followed, until all the blood in his hand had fallen onto the Shadow book, the wound itself healed.

_"By this blood, by Pharaoh's will, by Priestess and Shadows as witness, I seal myself to the Shadows and the Great Pharaoh, the Dark of the Light, in who's hands rest all souls. I swear this by Pharaoh's name Atemu, and my own, Avery."_

The Shadows swarmed, he felt himself sinking back into his body, and he felt suddenly warmer, happier and freer than he had in a long time- how long, he knew he would have to revisit his early, early, _early_ childhood to find a time he felt better. But the Shadows continued to close in, he felt his eyelids droop, and moment later found him slumped sideways in his seat, Isis sitting across from him and looking on in slight pity.

_'For the Shadows to have such an adverse effect on him... no matter. I said I would bring him to the dormitories, and I will. And then to send a letter to Malik- he will want to know of these occurrences.'_

**

* * *

**

"Although I cannot wait myself for the beginning of the school year, with only two weeks in the summer to go, I have noticed one small problem amongst you three." Dumbledore's words did nothing to quell the apprehension that had been obvious since the aging Headmaster had sent his Headmistress out of the office, saying that the matter that would be discussed within were of utmost importance and could not be overheard by anyone else.

Dumbledore's smile, on the other hand, did wonders- in Bakura's opinion, watching from his soul room, that smile, so open and honest, worked far better than any Charter-made spell. The thief snorted. They were being played- but no one seemed to mind one bit, and, Bakura had to admit, if being played caused situations in which Life or Death was always in question, he didn't mind be played all that often. Well, not as long as he was able to play someone else along the way, too.

"Actually, it's not that important- just a little problem that could be somewhat embarrassing in front of another teacher." He continued, and that caused the hikaris to relax- slightly. "Yugi- or would you prefer to go by your middle name?"

Yugi blinked, before shrugging. "Most people usually call me 'Yugi' or 'Mouto', so I guess it doesn't matter..." _'Just another name for me to get used to...'_

"Then I shall call you Levis, just to be different from the usual." Cue sweatdrops all around, Dumbledore continuing and not noticing. "I don't seem to have ever seen you with a wand..."

Yugi paled, Malik snickered (and was whapped by Ryou), and Ryou, apart from whapping Malik, patted Yugi on the back. "Don't worry, we know where to get you one. The excuse to Olivander can be that your wand was broken in some kind of near-Death accident, and that you didn't have any time to save it."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You lie far too easily, Ryou."

Ryou blushed, but shrugged. "Just a thought."

Yugi was about to answer when Dumbledore cut him off. "Sadly, though, Mr. Olivander was recently captured by the Death Eaters, and possibly killed in the process. His shop was raided, most wands destroyed or taken for use by the Death Eaters." The Headmaster's eyes were clouded, and his smile had long since disappeared into a thoughtful frown.

Ryou cocked his head, as though listening to something, before nodding. "Professor Dumbledore, I believe that I could solve the wand problem- the Olivander problem I'm not so sure of."

Dumbledore nodded, and Ryou was off, winking once as his eyes narrowed and snowy white locks became pointier, messier. He left with a swish of his cloak, hood and cowl pulled up over his head the moment his hand was on the door, and quickly disappeared from sight. Dumbledore's characteristic smile returned, and he pulled out a bowl filled with sweets.

"Lemon drop?"

**

* * *

**

The shadow moved quickly along the wall, dodging the occasional person who dared to wander the streets so close to full night, the last after-glows from the sun making the entire Alley crimson, yet creating enough dark areas to hide a person from sight. The shadow saw many humans, hidden within the darkness he so coveted and controlled, waiting for a person either too brave or too stupid to heed the warnings posted in every place visible- windows, tables, awnings, poles, walls, statues, wooden barriers that blocked some of the shops off from intruders...

He smirked, slamming his flattened hand into the neck of another dark-dweller, staring down at the limp body that now lay spread-eagled on the floor. The other had not wanted to come, knowing to what measures the shadow would take to get what he wanted, had not wanted to see the carnage that would undoubtedly be created, and had instead chosen to remain with his faithful creatures, waiting impatiently for the shadow to return, trying- in vain- to block out the sadistic pleasure he was sure emanated from his entire body, pulsing down the link and filling the other's mind with horrible visions of what might be done.

The distraction that was the other was no longer there physically, but was still there mentally- the distrust, the worry, and the fear- even with years strengthening their bond, even with all the shadow's attempts to reconcile with the other for all he had done, the other still feared him, feared what he was capable of. And in most instances that would be not only acceptable, but preferable- fear would mean obedience, loyalty, sacrifice if the shadow should require it. Indeed, fear was the best method to further his own ends, to make his way in the world.

But the other was his precious hikari, and fear from one who, in most cases, would be considered a part of him (and, in essence, was) was not acceptable, and certainly not preferable. As gentle and kind as hikaris were, his had grown a back bone, readily stood for whatever he believed in- except when it came to the shadow. Through all the trust gained, even with all the small actions and affirmations that there was nothing to fear from the shadow, when things came down to it, came down to the shadow's expertise, the other still feared the shadow, and would never question what he did. Out of fear, and ever only out of fear.

And to Bakura, that was far more than unacceptable.

Ryou had no reason to fear him, no reasons to not question him, no reason to not come along. When Ryou had first opted to stay behind in the Dominion, away from prying eyes, Bakura had decided to use that as an advantage, to do things exactly the best way. But the 'best way' was according to his days as the King of Thieves, and not as the dead spirit-yami to little alive hikari Ryou Bakura. And the inability to differentiate the two (King from yami) of Ryou's was no longer merely unacceptable to him.

In a strange, weird, foreign and extremely human way (which was also normally unacceptable), this inability physically hurt the yami, to the point of making him decide on a different course of action to achieve his ends- at least for tonight.

((I will show you, hikari, that there is no reason to fear me. I will show you I can be merciful, that I can get what I want without killing anyone, nor sealing anyone's souls away in the Dark Realm, or into any inanimate object that happens to be laying around.))

Those were Bakura's final words to Ryou as he disappeared back through the portal and off to his little mission. And although he left the promise at killing and soul stealing (as he refused to _not_ hurt anyone), he had felt a slight bit of amazement through the link, amazement that he would actually try to limit himself to doing his illegal ways somewhat within the modern boundaries of 'legal'.

And that sparked his resolve even more, until it was just a spark, but a giant flame that refused to let its grip go, keeping him within the boundaries he had set out for himself.

_'Thank the Gods I didn't say 'no bodily injury', otherwise I'd be going insane right about now. Well... more insane.'_ He smirked again as another of the dark-dwellers- the pathetic humans who would risk their very lives and souls for just a little extra cash or a little trinket of minimal worth- fell beneath him, the boarded shop in front of him carrying eight of the 'Be Inside by Sunset' posters that the Ministry had posted everywhere. He was not interested in the posters- his interest lay behind the posters, behind the wooden boards, within the probably blown-to-bits shop that had once been painted a forest green, with the gold-embossed letters and numbers as it's sign, proclaiming it as, _"Olivander's- Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."_

He easily scaled the walls and slipped onto the roof, refusing to use the Shadows to get inside- who knew what was where, and he certainly didn't feel like leaving half his body behind because there was something blocking part of him from materializing. A few swift motions and he was inside, _Olivander's_ now sporting a brand-new skylight. The light inside the store was pallid, but was bright enough that faint, misty forms could be discerned from the general shadows of the twilight that filtered through some of the cracks in the boards.

Surprisingly, everything seemed in order, but the over-turned chair (that Bakura was surprised hadn't been broken yet) and general destruction of the shop- more-so than how the shop usually bore- indicated that something had happened- and it was either cleaned up fairly well, or that there hadn't been much struggle at all.

He frowned- something was wrong with this scenario. But, he was here for one thing only, and everything else had no place in his mind or few worries. Let the ministry deal with whatever happened in this place- _he_ had a more important reason to be there.

The shelves were still stocked with most of the wand boxes, much to the yami's surprise. Again, he felt the urge to find out who would go through all the trouble of kidnapping supposedly the best wand-maker ever, and not even take _one_ of his wands.

But what he wanted wasn't in the front room, more than likely missing from the shelf that it was supposed to be on. Instead, he made his way around piles of rubble, boxes, wands, and wood and metal fragments, coming to a room behind what used to be the counter. The door was missing, and people had obviously been through- but protective wards that had been placed on the door frame by someone much more powerful than the old man who supposedly ran the place were still intact.

And, he was glad to see, still working- the room beyond was immaculate, without even a single missing box- with the exception of the new-organized wooden shelf, onto which many wands were placed, and two were conspicuously missing. But he had no qualms- he fingered one of the 'missing' wands in his pocket.

Another eight or so wands filled the shelf, elevated on specially-made wooden holders, beneath glass cases that were- again- spelled by someone far more practiced than Olivander. They were new, he realized- the pedestals for the wands were custom-made, recently built from fresh Oak- he knew that smell without a single doubt.

The wards on the door frame and mantle were new, too, elsewise he would have noticed them at the very least the first time he was here.

His eyes scanned the shelf again, looking for a single wand that would help answer their latest problem in dealing with the Mark Mages. Not finding it upon the shelf, he stalked closer, eyes roving over the eight wooden sticks before him, so carefully protected.

Something wasn't right.

He placed his hand palm down, flat against the top of the glass case, and focused on the Marks which swam over the crystalline surface, into the wood, the pedestals, the holders, and back up again. No one had touched the case for a while, and the last had been the old man, from what he could tell. There were no cloaking spells within the glass.

Out of the ten pedestals and holders, only two were missing- and those two belonged to himself and the Keeper. So where was the final Ancient wand?

_((My Shadows, do you have any idea?))_

The answer was a fuzzy buzzing in his mind, the Shadows wrapping up to his ear and hissing their words into it. _:The mortal/man placed a stick in the case, on the raised thing. Then he walked back out, talked to someone/thing. There were many explosions- we had to aide the Charter around the door to keep it safe/strong. We cloaked the room- no one knew that it existed. The mortal/man was taken by a group of mortals/humans.:_

_((Did he take anything from this room? Anything that you might recognize from the Era?))_

_:He took something from that place.:_

He received the image of a wooden front to a hidden drawer within his mind, and felt his hikari stir slightly at the scene. Before the other could do anything, though, Bakura cut him off, opening his eyes and taking in the room, finding the hidden compartment the Shadows had seen.

_:Yes. The mortal/man took it from there.:_

He gently touched the drawer, frowned seeing it open easily- and only a box inside it. A box, carved with not the usual single God with which his own and Malik's was carved with- but three Gods together, bigger than the others. A shape 'below' them was Osiris, with many smaller shapes surrounding them. A pyramid was carved at the bottom of the scene, the Sky Dragon's coils wrapping around both the pyramid, and elongated to wrap firmly around the entire box, creating a back-drop for the scene.

The wood should have been a pale yellow color- but it was instead red, like fresh blood, and shimmered the same way.

He fought back an urge to lick the box to see if it was real blood, as he usually did.

He lifted it easily out, and opened it.

The box was empty.

**

* * *

**

Yugi sighed openly, poking at some random device of Dumbledore's that happened to be nearby. As much as he hated the fact, Bakura was an excellent thief- and therefore should have been back by now.

Dumbledore had recently left the room due to some… occurrence that he needed to take care of before school started. Considering this was Dumbledore, that could be anything from a missing text book to a possible new threat to humanity.

Yugi was desperately hoping it was the second.

Malik was preoccupied with another device on the other side of the room, a large basin that seemed to have some kind of foggy substance inside of it. As such, Atemu was the first to pick up on Yugi's distress.

((Aibou, what's wrong?))

Yugi sighed again, quieter this time, as he let himself fall into his chair and close his eyes. (-I'm just- I don't know. For some reason, I feel nervous, on-edge. King of Thieves or not, this is still Bakura. And Ryou's not with him.-)

((You felt that too, hm? Don't worry- Bakura has placed some self-restrictions on himself, to make stealing and thievery more… challenging, I believe he called it. Of course, we know the truth- but let him believe he's gotten away with this little lie for the time being.))

(-Alright.-) Yugi couldn't help but smile a bit. (-But that still doesn't explain what's taking him so long.-)

((You want your wand that badly?))

(-Yami, I spent my training years using a wand that best suited me from the local shop- not _my_ wand- and ended up breaking a week after we got back. Don't you think that I might be a little nervous?-)

Atemu chuckled. ((No aibou, I guess not. Tell me, though- is there any way I can calm you down? I don't mean to nag-))

(-But you're not!-) Yugi was surprised. (-Of course you're not a nag!-)

((Good. Because your nervousness and unease is filtering down the link and making _me_ nervous.))

(-Thanks for the support.-)

((You only need to ask, hikari.))

Yugi let a pout appear on his face as he slowly opened his eyes, looking around the office to find that Dumbledore had not only returned, but he and Malik were watching him, as though expecting something.

Yugi blushed. "I'm sorry, did I zone out?"

Malik nodded his head, knowing full well that Yugi- or any hikari, for that matter, as he was one- didn't just 'zone out'.

Dumbledore, thankfully, looked amused. "It's quite alright, as long as I have some kind of assurance that you won't do so during classes?"

Yugi blinked. "You're okay with it? The zoning out?"

Dumbledore gave a full laugh. "All of the teachers here have a few quirks. I'd be surprised if none of you had some strange little habit."

Yugi nodded, Malik grinning. "So, Dumbledore… after Bakura comes back with Yugi's wand, is there anything else you want to talk to us about?"

Dumbledore's eyes grew serious, as he nodded. "Yes, in fact. You are Hogwarts teachers- but I would like to offer you something more."

Malik eyed him. "As much as I know others might appreciate, and actually hope for what you're offering, but I highly doubt we'll take you up on your offer."

Dumbledore shrugged. "And yet, you do not even know what my offer is."

Malik snorted. "And we do not need to, either."

Yugi watched the scene playing out before him with slight interest, while instead concentrating on something else. Sometime during the 'conversation', he had felt a twinge, somewhere in his heart. He concentrated on it, only for it to disappear. About to ignore the feeling, he had checked with Atemu, only to receive a quick, ((I felt it, too,)) before he disappeared back into the depths of the light's mind.

Another tingle, barely there- but noticeable, and right above his heart. A third, and a new realization dawned upon him- he suddenly had the unexplainable urge to be in Domino. He couldn't say why, nor could he pinpoint where he needed to be- the only thing in his mind was that he needed to be there immediately.

About to excuse himself from the office, a knocking came at the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore instructed, turning his attention away from the two new Professors.

McGonagall entered, nodding to everyone within the room, before turning to Malik. "You'll have to excuse me, and I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we needed Pro- Malik to come with us. The History department is in a shambles, and Bins won't tell us where everything is."

Malik shrugged, standing. "You're not interrupting anything. Dumbledore, I'll talk to you later."

And with that, Malik was gone.

Yugi turned to Dumbledore, the elder's clear blue eyes meeting with suddenly startled amethyst. Dumbledore nodded. "You need to be somewhere?"

Yugi nodded, speechless. Dumbledore stood, and motioned to the door. "I will go with you. I can't risk one of my new Professors recklessly, can I?"

((I would think he wouldn't mind do it, considering Bakura.)) Yami muttered, but was internally grateful for the man's help.

Yugi nodded, standing, and quickly slipping his hoods over his head. Dumbledore grabbed his own cloak from somewhere, and both walked towards the door. Yugi noted that Dumbledore was letting him take the lead, and decided to do something drastic. He stopped just before they left the room, and turned towards the elder, studying him carefully before making his move.

Yugi clasped the puzzle cord with one hand, raising it up for Dumbledore to see. The aging Headmaster stared at it, before moving his eyes up to meet Yugi's, waiting. A deep breath was taken before the hikari began.

"Dumbledore-"

"Albus."

"Albus," Yugi corrected himself. "I'm travelling to Domino another way. If you wish to come, then prepare yourself for a shock."

Dumbledore nodded. "If you are willing to trust me, then I will prepare myself for war if I must."

Yugi nodded, before the Shadows swirled around them, Dumbledore looking around with thinly veiled interest. Suddenly, the Shadows were gone, and instead they were in the Dominion, Lasine running up to them, already in her muggle-style clothes. Ryou nodded from his position with the others, and Yugi gave him a grateful smile, barely masking a confused glance, and, taking Lasine's hand, the Shadows surrounded them again.

Lasine looked over at Dumbledore, before turning around and bowing. "My name's Lasine, Valkyria of the Mists."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but smiled gently and bowed back. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lasine grinned, turning to Yugi- and her expression immediately turned sombre. "Master, where are we going?" She hoisted her Long Sword further into its holster to balance it.

Yugi grinned down, slightly. "Yugi, not Master. And to Domino- something just… doesn't feel right."

Lasine nodded her head again. "Why are we taking him?"

"Because I feel we can trust him."

"Ooooohhhhhhh."

Dumbledore watched the conversation silently, before blinking as he found himself suddenly on top of an apartment building, overlooking a medium-sized muggle city. Yugi and Lasine were already heading to a door off to one side, and Dumbledore wasted no time in hurrying after them.

As it was around noon, most people were at work. A certain Tomb Keeper, however, was enjoying his time in Domino preparing for his foster sister's arrival for a week break before September began. Six knocks in a certain pattern broke through his concentration, and he hurried to the door, knowing exactly who it was.

And, not much to his surprise at all, entered Yugi. And that was where his guesswork ended, as after Yugi came a young girl and an older man. None bore any resemblance to one another, and Rishid was trying to figure out who was who.

Yugi moved quickly into the living room, throwing his over cloak on the couch and quickly removing the petticoat underneath- this also finding its way to the couch. "Ohayo, Rishid."

"Ohayo gozimasu, Yugi-sama. What brings you back to Domino?"

Yugi had moved into one of the rooms- the one he had shared with Ryou and Malik when he was staying there. They heard him shuffling about, as Dumbledore and Lasine remained by the door, looking up in slight awe at the man in front of them.

Tanned skin, black hair, and a deep violet cloak was their main impression, followed by slight awe at the hieroglyphs and other symbols carved into the left side of his face.

"I felt something. Anything happen lately?"

Rishid shrugged, knowing that the Pharaoh's Hikari probably couldn't see him. "Nothing of any importance, Yugi-sama. Though Kaiba-san has been calling more and more, apparently convinced that we've been hiding you away somewhere for these last few years."

Yugi laughed. "Yes, Kaiba would do that… but anything else?"

"No, I-"

As luck would have it, the phone decided it had to ring right then, deafening everyone with a very loud, **_RING_**, before quieting again, preparing for it's next ring within five seconds. Rishid glared at it, but grabbed the receiver as it looked about ready to go **_RING_** again.

"Moshi moshi, Ishtar residence."

Lasine decided that hearing a man that looked like _that_ answer the phone by saying 'moshi moshi' could easily go under disturbing. As did the look on his face moments later.

"Thank you, Jou, for telling me this. I will pass it onto Isis and Malik-sama immediately."

Rishid hung up as Yugi walked out of the room, now wearing typical leathers and buckles, a black satchel over his shoulder. Shrinking his cloaks with barely a thought, he proceeded to stuff them into said satchel, nearly filling it to the brink.

As he worked, he asked over his shoulder, "You said Jou. What did he tell you?"

Rishid gulped, suddenly knowing the reason that Yugi felt he had to come to Domino. "He said… he said he was in the hospital."

Yugi stopped and turned to Rishid, cursing. "I _told_ him to stop interfering with the gang fights. What happened? Broken leg, or-"

"He's at the hospital, not- he's not the patient." Rishid tried to explain, running through the facts in his mind.

Yugi eyed him carefully. "Rishid, there's something you're not telling me."

"Forgive me, Yugi-sama, but-" Rishid sighed, giving up. "Jou wished to inform me that- that Mouto ojii-san was in the hospital, and not doing well."

Time seemed to slow as Yugi's eyes widened. The satchel dropped from his fingers and he mouthed some words a few times, before time decided to start moving normally again, and within seconds, Shadows and appeared and disappeared, and Yugi Mouto was no longer in the apartment.

Dumbledore blinked, turning to Lasine who looked thoroughly depressed. She answered his unasked question, Rishid moving to grab the satchel and check to make sure whatever was in it wasn't broken.

"Sugoroku Mouto ojii-sama is Mas- is Yugi's grandfather- his only remaining relative. They're really, really close."

Dumbledore nodded, turning to Rishid as the Egyptian handed him the satchel. Dumbledore took it, surprised at the weight, and how easily both Rishid and Yugi carried it- perhaps he should give them credit for being stronger than they looked.

Lasine sighed. "I can tell where Master is anywhere in the world- but I can't sense him now. He'd go to the hospital, though, so we'll go there, too, and wait for him." She didn't bother to correct herself on the 'Master' this time.

Rishid nodded, turning around and acting as though they weren't there. Lasine nodded to him, before taking Dumbledore by the hand and leading him to the roof again. One portal later and they were on the hospital roof, sitting in the shade, and another portal later they were sharing some ice cream from the nearest street vendor.

**

* * *

**

Atemu looked sadly down on his light, as Yugi buried his face into the dark's chest and let crystalline tears fall to soak the black leather. The pharaoh whispered calming nonsense into Yugi's ear as he gently brushed back goldenrod from the hikari's face, and twirled his fingers into the other's hair.

They had been like this for at least an hour, in some random tree in some random forest. In his panic and grief, Yugi hadn't been thinking too clearly. Atemu could only hope that they didn't have a repeat of what happened when inadvertently found their way to the Axis- and, even worse, that Yugi might realize it.

Sugoroku wasn't dead- that much was for certain- but there was definitely something wrong. And that was the precise reason why Yugi was sobbing- when he had returned from the Axis, so much had happened, so many things had changed, that he had stopped by to see his grandfather once, and only for a few seconds- the sign on the Game Shop said it was closed, and there was no signs of life, so Yugi had assumed that Sugoroku was on another trip to Egypt. He wanted his grandfather to be the first to know of his return out of all his friends.

He hadn't gotten around to checking if Sugoroku was back from Egypt or wherever he had been- and now… who knew what had happened?

It seemed that Yugi realized this anew, or realized something else along these lines, as he began crying again in earnest. Atemu sighed, burying his face into Yugi's hair, remembering the promise he had made to Sugoroku, and everything else he had said that night. He felt tears prick at the edges of his own eyes, but for once didn't bother to hold them back. The only person who would see them would be Yugi, and there was no shame in that, no pride to be lost.

After all, if you could not even cry when a loved one was dying in front of half of your soul, then one would be either cold or emotionless.

Yugi eventually calmed down, after what Atemu guessed had to be at least another two hours. His own tears had stopped some time ago, as his own revelation came over him- Sugoroku wasn't dead, so what was to stop them from visiting him now?

He proposed that idea to Yugi, whose eyes immediately lit up- before he suddenly looked downcast.

"But everyone thinks that I'm dead… how would it look if I show up for by ojii-chan's sickbed, and then disappear again?"

"Does that really bother you, aibou?"

"It doesn't bother me- but it's too noticeable. If only for Dumbledore and the other Mark Mages, we have to be careful. They've spent all their lives going to extreme measures to keep themselves hidden, and we could blow it for them. We're used to just moving around, doing things our way, since no one in the Axis cares, and no one here in Domino or anywhere else is really suspicious of our actions, or strange things that happen around us."

Atemu begrudgingly nodded, before inspiration struck- again.

"What if we went after hours?"

"And scared everyone in there senseless?"

"Even people who are there for their loved ones are forced to leave the hospital at a certain time, right? So everyone leaves, we sneak in using the Shadows, visit with ojii-chan, and are out of there by morning."

Yugi was still doubtful, and even saying yes he wasn't completely reassured. Atemu played his last card, tilting the light's head towards his own.

"If anything should happen, I'll have us out of there and an illusion in our place before anyone realizes anything might have happened. And only the illusion if they get enough of a glance to know that someone was in there."

Even with that, Yugi looked apprehensive- but with a number of other reassurances, promises, and whatnot, he eventually relented, wiping his eyes and cheeks to remove any tear trails. Atemu pulled him to his feet, and wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi, giving him a reassuring hug, before opening a portal, pulling Yugi into it, and returning to the Puzzle- all in one smooth motion.

**

* * *

**

Across the road from Domino General Hospital was a five-story office building, home to one of the most prestigious law firms in Domino and the surrounding area. The building itself was beautiful to look at, designed to model a cliff face with many random edges and sharp angles, which were only enhanced by the mirrored windows and the sandstone walls.

As beautiful as it was, the gaze of a single person rested on the windows of the Hospital, amethyst studying each window carefully. Sugoroku's aura was coming from the windows on the fifth floor- where on the fifth floor, however, was what was confusing him.

A frown marred the porcelain face, as goldenrod was blown unceremoniously into his eyes. The aura was wavering, flickering, instead of the strong, steady pulse it usually was- humor, compassion, kindness, and continuous love and knowledge fighting with each other to assert their dominance of the human who showed each to all.

Now the fighting was worn down, replaced by a void- an emptiness that gnawed away at the spirits of those around him. The elder man wasn't just in bad condition- he was in serious condition, and probably in surgery, based on the sporadic pulse that occasionally emanated from the walls.

It was this random pulsing that continuously threw the location of the aura off. For one moment it was to the right, then the left, then right in front of him- everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Another presence _pushed_ on his mind, and he allowed the other to see through his eyes, hear through his ears, and talk through his mouth. The approximate location was identified, and the presence retreated, leaving the amethyst-eyed man to ponder everything and nothing, face becoming relaxed again.

The pulsing continued, random and with no pattern, and, with nothing better to do, he concentrated on said pulses. To his dismay, they continuously became more spread out, as though it took more energy to keep them even a somewhat-normal distance apart. And they were weaker, too- quickly becoming barely noticeable, serving only to cause the man on the roof more pain.

Much more pain, as the meaning of what the new pattern meant suddenly became all too clear.

A pain, and meaning, that caused beautiful amethyst to cloud over, and a saline solution to spill gently from the twin pools, creating streams down his cheeks- and all in the silence that surrounded Death.

**

* * *

**

Lasine felt her heart break as she watched her Master, silently crying while the other probably comforted the young hikari's very soul. There was such a forlorn expression on his face, as though his world was crumbling- Lasine was about to run over to him, but an aged hand on her shoulder stopped her rising from her place crouched behind a small utility shed on the roof of the law firm across from the Hospital.

Looking back, she started- she had completely forgotten that the aging Headmaster was with her. He shook his head, and placed a finger to his lips- for being thrown head-first into the world of the Shadows, Lasine had to applaud his ability to take things in stride and not try the natural human thing to do- not once had he asked a question, tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

And, as he stopped her from interrupting her Master's silent contemplation, Lasine felt as though her respect for him had increased.

They both glanced back at the young man who stood, staring at the walls across the road from him- and yet not really seeing them, eyes focused inwards, concentrating on something, on anything other than the surroundings.

Lasine took this as a cue to touch Dumbledore's hand gently, turning around and dodging down to the street. She was back in five minutes, two ice cream cones in her hands. She handed one off to Dumbledore, and sat down on the floor, back against the shed's cement walls.

Dumbledore stared at her, but sat down beside her. Lasine licked the ice cream slowly, a saddened look on her. "Ice cream is my… my comfort food, Master calls it."

"Something you eat or drink when you're sad." Dumbledore added, whispering. Lasine nodded again. Dumbledore stretched out a bit more, taking a bite of the cone, and shuddering as he experienced a 'brain freeze'. "We have a few hours till sunset…."

Lasine nodded. "Master won't leave until he gets to see his jii-chan, but he can't go into the hospital now to see him. I can take you back to the school, if you wish."

Dumbledore shook his head. "It's not good for someone to be alone when a close family member is in pain or suffering. It allows them to dwell on unpleasant thoughts…."

"But Master is never alone. Master Atra won't allow it. Atra-sama is _always_ with Master- they're never apart. And _we_ won't let Master be unhappy for very long- it's not _right._ Master can never be unhappy for very long, as then there wouldn't be a balance."

Dumbledore noticed the stress on her words, and decided that by 'we' she meant the whole assortment of creatures that had been around when they picked Lasine up. He didn't ask about who Atra was, or how he was apparently '_always_' with Yugi- it wouldn't be proper.

It didn't stop him from pondering the situation, though.

**

* * *

**

Bakura cursed himself for his stupidity as he limped through the halls of the Dominion, making his way slowly to the main Hall- where, apparently, his hikari was. The cursing was normal- the fact it was against himself, however, was not.

He finally reached one set of doors to the main Hall, and as they opened up automatically for him, the block he had set up between himself and Ryou collapsed, allowing the light to finally realize where his yami was- and in what condition.

Apparently, it was for the better, as moments later Ryou was charging towards him, sliding to a stop and eyeing the various wounds that Bakura had somehow obtained with worried, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yami, what happened?"

Bakura smirked, letting Ryou guide him over to a chair set around a long, oaken table. "I made an amateur's mistake."

Delta appeared within seconds, holding a tray filled to the brim with bottles and plates of herbs and potions- all specially brewed by the hikaris with the help with the Shadow Creatures for every different injury possible. Selecting two potions and one plate of herbs, and grabbing a roll of cloth bandages from nearby, he set to work cleaning and disinfecting all of his yami's lacerations and bruises.

Being a 'tough guy', Bakura only made one or two hissing noises as Ryou started, hating himself even more, now that he knew just how bad the injuries were.

Ryou felt tingling sensations across his body in seemingly the most random- but those places always happened to be exactly where on Bakura he was cleaning and bandaging. Even with most of the emotional part of the bond closed (as it always was, to protect one from the other), if these feelings were coming through, then they must be nearly killing Bakura- if the Thief King could die, of course.

As he finished, he grabbed another potion off the tray and turned to Bakura, who looked up, saw the potion, and immediately tried to swat it away. "No way! I don't care how crappy I feel, I am NOT taking that… that… gah, it's so bad, I don't even know what to call it! NO WAY IN HELL, RY-"

Thankfully, screaming equals mouth wide open, and Ryou was somehow able to get a spoonful of the liquid into his yami's mouth, the dark instinctively swallowing it, before nearly gagging.

He rose hate-filled eyed to the bottle, then to his hikari. "I swear you're trying to kill me."

Ryou grinned, replacing the stoppers on all three bottles, and giving everything back to Delta, who started walking away. "No, I wouldn't do that. You're just imagining things."

Taking his hand, Ryou led his dark out of the main Hall, quickly bidding goodbye to the creatures still assembled within. Ten minutes later found them in their rooms, Bakura nearly asleep on his feet.

Five seconds later and quite a bit of help from Ryou, Bakura was now nearly asleep off his feet and on his bed.

Ryou moved towards the door, not really caring if he knew the reason behind the injuries- Bakura was safe, alive, and back with him- what more was there to ask? A pulling sensation told him otherwise, as the albino hikari turned back to the bed, only to see Bakura half-up, eyes more than half closed, beckoning with a hand for Ryou to come back.

Ryou smiled slightly, and walked back over, sitting on the bed next to Bakura. The dark, however, was impatient and not willing to play his hikari's mind games with his barely functioning, so he pulled the light down beside him, and the two lay peacefully side by side, relaxing as the sounds that usually filled the castle were nearly none-existent, merely soft whispers that filtered through stone and corridors to fill their ears.

Bakura made no noise, relaxing and letting his exhaustion take over. Minutes later, he was asleep- and would be for another hour. Ryou made to get up, but found himself unable to, the yami's arms having made sure of that. Giving in, he lay back down and closed his eyes- might as well get some much-needed rest before anything else happened.

Exactly one hour later, Bakura awoke to a pressure against his chest. Knowing exactly what- or who- it was, he smiled… ish. Even with years of 'freedom' from the prison that he had ended up becoming a part of, he still couldn't completely give up his 'tough-guy' image- not even when the only ones to see him would be the Shadows.

Wrapping his arms around Ryou, he buried his head into the Light's hair, making sure that he was still there. Sleeping was a time when people were most vulnerable- and so Bakura had trained himself when he was alive to be able to wake up in an instant if even there was even the slightest change in the area around him. Upon being brought back from the Dead after being banished there when the Pharaoh and _his_ hikari competed in the Ceremonial Duel, he had needed to re-train himself- and, consequently, Ryou.

But sleep do to drugs was different. You body was forced into unconsciousness, and there was no way to train yourself to wake up from that on command. He hated it, and couldn't understand why forced sleep would be needed. Ryou had to explain that you heal faster when you sleep, because your body isn't doing anything but storing energy, instead of both storing and using energy- like when you're awake. Therefore, the energy that might be used for tossing and turning due to restless dreams could also be put into healing one faster- and it was a proven fact that it did.

During those times when his body needed to be forced to relax, to sleep, and therefore to heal, Bakura felt impossibly vulnerable, as though he expected assassins to waltz into his room, stab him, and then waltz right back out. And even though there were no assassins- and it didn't exactly matter if he died, as he was already dead- there was still that insecurity.

So Ryou had become a guard for him, someone to- as much as Bakura would hate to admit it- protect him when he could not protect himself.

And that was the reason why Bakura suddenly felt the inexplicable urge to make sure that Ryou was there, was awake, and not harmed in any way.

And _that_ was what Bakura kept repeating to himself as he chanted, again and again, in his head, counting Ryou's breaths, checking they were even, that his heart was beating….

Ryou had awoken moments before Bakura, feelings a slight weight around his waist. As Bakura went through his typical 'I-think-Ryou's-asleep-so-I-need-to-check-he's-not-dead' check, he fought to keep a grin off his face. What Bakura would think of him if he knew that Ryou was awake and semi-conscious for the whole thing- and had been for the last few years….

Eventually, Bakura calmed down, and Ryou started slightly moving, acting as though he was just waking up. He felt the dark remove his hands and arms from different parts of Ryou's body, but didn't move away- in both their minds, Bakura had ever right to sleep right beside his light.

Ryou slowly fluttered his eyes open, gazing around his room for a moment, as though in confusion, before his eyes landed on Bakura and he smiled. "Well? Any better?"

Bakura did a quick check on his Shadow-made body, and nodded- before growling. "Ryou, you know I _hate_ taking that stuff."

Ryou shrugged, changing his position so that he was properly facing his dark. "I know- but you need it. And you _know_ that I never go anywhere when you're like this."

Bakura glared at him. "Then where the hell were you going before!"

Ryou gestured to the door- which was open a crack. "I was going to shut it all the way, but since you didn't want me to move more than three feet away…."

Bakura shook his head, growling, as he turned away and hid his face in his bangs. "So? You could have used the Shadows."

Ryou sighed, touching Bakura's shoulder. "Whether they listen to me because they don't consider me a human or not, I still don't like using them. They're _yours_ to control, yami."

Bakura remained silent, as Ryou watched him slowly. One of the cuts on his face- barely visible, as it was so close to healing- caught Ryou's eye, and he reached up a hand, trailing his fingers down it experimentally. Although he knew it was generally none of his business (and most of the time, preferred it stayed that way), he just had to ask-

"What happened?"

Bakura growled again, and Ryou couldn't help but grin. Of course his yami wouldn't like being reminded of a failed job- or whatever had happened…. Ryou gasped, turning slightly harder eyes on Bakura.

"Where's the wand?"

"It wasn't there." Bakura ground out, still not looking at the light.

"Wha- not there?"

"That's right, hikari. That damned wand wasn't in the fucking shop!" Bakura hissed, about ready to try and erase his _own_ memories. He turned his head towards Ryou's, their faces barely inches apart, eyes aflame with anger, hate, and self-depreciation.

Ryou frowned. "So you got in, and found no wand. Then what happened?"

"I found the case- it's currently hidden in one of the corners of the Shadow Realm, and I'm not looking at that damned thing again for a _long_ while."

"So you got beat up by a case?"

Bakura growled again, glaring at his light. "No, ahou, I did _not_ get beat up by a wand case."

"….so….?"

Bakura remained silent, before slowly lowering his head so that their foreheads touched. ((Close your eyes, my hikari. I am not saying everything aloud.))

Ryou did so, letting Bakura project whatever images- memories- he so wished into his mind.

**

* * *

**

_After doing a final check of the back room, Bakura was about to head back out again- when a surge of energies nearly surrounded him- a sign that large amounts of magic were being used… and based on their strength, they were near._

_Feeling suddenly horrible, he summoned the Shadows around him to take the box (and the other eight wands on display) into one of the 'corners' of the Realm- an area where no one ever went, for it was considered 'sacred'- or 'it-doesn't-matter-if-you're-a-Shadow-Creature-you'll-still-get-slaughtered' corner._

_Moments later, the wooden paneling on the front of shop burst open, and a few male (and one or two female) voices could be heard, discussing in barely audible whispers something or other._

_Bakura wedged his way in between one of the un-organized stacks and the wall, careful to keep the Shadows around him no matter what. Footsteps approached the door- Bakura braced himself for an encounter- and the Charter Marks around the door flared into life, blinding anyone within the room._

_The footsteps paused, muttered something- and the light flared brighter. Another few footsteps were heard approaching, then some arguing- and finally another __three voices said something again._

_And again the Charter Marks flared- but their light was loosing power, and therefore they were being slightly overwhelmed by whatever the people on the other side of the door were doing. Bakura sent some of his Shadows to help hold up against the door, and the Charter Marks flickered for a moment- before shining even brighter._

_The footsteps began walking away, and then there was silence. Bakura stood up to leave after nearly ten minutes, and began making his way to the door himself…_

_The explosion that followed could be seen by all- including muggles- for 50 blocks at the very least in any direction. **(2)**  
_

**

* * *

**

The nurses rushed about, unsure of what they should be doing. The doctors were fighting over what would be the best procedure, and in what order, to give to their newest patient- and were they _fighting_. With a large amount of money being paid to the hospital courtesy of Seto Kaiba for this one elderly man, there was no way to do anything else other than fight.

The problem, however, was that no one knew what was wrong- he had collapsed in the middle of a grocery store while doing his usual shopping. There were no physical marks, and the only internal problems were a bad hip and an old shoulder wound that, although having healed perfectly, always seemed to mess up any instruments that they brought near it.

Even though visiting hours wouldn't be over for another hour, everyone had been told to leave the hospital unless they worked there, were there for an actual reason, or if they had special permission to stay with loved ones (and they agreed to not leave the rooms and help the nurses and doctors with anything should they need it).

One whole section of the hospital had been cordoned off, and only authorized people (doctors and the occasional nurse) were allowed into it, everyone within working to set up as many machines and procedures as possible.

And in the middle of it all, in one of the patient's rooms contained within the sectioned-off area, lay an aging man, spiky grey hair completely out of order- and a ripped Blue Eyes White Dragon card beside him on his bed table.

**

* * *

**

Yugi finally pulled himself from his reverie as the sun finally sunk below the horizon. He knew that visiting hours still wouldn't over for a while- but a swarm of healthy-looking people were being evacuated from the hospital.

This only filled him with a sense of dread- was there some kind of accident? Biochemical waste seeping through doors and onto unsuspecting patients, waiting (none to patiently) for their operations, possibly unconscious, on the verge of death-

((Either you've been reading too many horror manga, aibou, or all this Shadow Magic has gone to your head. I doubt that shiny, green goop would be attacking jii-chan.))

And in the very middle of it all, a sardonic, but sensible voice, pulling him away from his musings of what could be and back to what was. (-Really then, O Great Pharaoh, what would you have me do, milord?-) The sarcasm was tangible, even if the words were spoken in the mind.

The response was just as such. ((Now, my servant, go forth and spread my word to the foolish mortals below: Sugoroku Mouto is to be saved from the evil green goop above all costs! Oh, and those packets of sugary stuff they give to children when they finish an operation….))

(-Of course, Master.-)

((Of course? Then what are you standing around here for? Get that toushy in gear, aibou, or I will have to take over and save the sugary treats myself!))

Somehow, when a sarcastic 5,000 year old Pharaoh lives in your head, it makes everything seem a lot less serious.

"Lasine!" Yugi called out, not turning his head away from the hospital. Lasine obediently bounced over, the evidence of her ice cream treat obvious as she hastily tried to wipe some of the substance from the corners of her lips.

Yugi smiled down on her, glad to have some kind of family beside him. He glanced up to see Dumbledore standing slightly in the Shadow of the utility shed, and he smiled warmly over at the other as well. Dumbledore grinned back, moving to stand beside the hikari on the edge of the roof.

Yugi turned back, seeing just a small trickle of people now leaving the building. He grinned as Atemu pushed against his mind. "Alright, it seems there is a large, shiny, evil, radioactive green goopy thing attacking random people inside. It's our duty to get in, find jii-chan, and defend him from said goopy thing. (-Why does every time I say it the name gets longer?-)

((Hm… cause there's too many good ways to describe it?))

(-Ah. Makes sense.-)

Lasine giggled, glad to see her Master back to his usual self, before standing up straighter and saluting. "Aye aye, mon cap-ee-tan!" She called out, turning towards Dumbledore. "You heard the Captain's orders, sergeant! Move out!"

Dumbledore saluted both of them. "Of course, Corporal Lasine; if I might inquire, what is the plan of attack against the ugly, large, shiny, evil, radioactive green goopy thing?"

Yugi pondered it for a moment, before turning back. "It will focus mainly around being a rescue mission. Sergeant Dumbledore, you'll be going with Corporal Lasine. Corporal Lasine, you're job is to save the sugary treats that nurses give children and teens when they come out of surgery to help with the pain. Save the sugary treats at all cost.

"I will be handling rescuing one Sugoroku Mouto from the clutches of the stupid, ugly, large, shiny, evil, radioactive green goopy thing. Do not engage our enemy unless absolutely necessary. It will have its servants wandering the hallways, dressed in white lab coats or scrubs. They call themselves doctors and nurses- however, do not believe them. Stay out of sight at all times. Do everything with stealth- like ninja. Invisibility is our greatest asset, people- we are the night. We are the Shadows. We are everywhere- and nowhere. Remember that.

"We will meet back in one hour. If an alarm is raised, get out immediately. Do not stay for over the hour limit- anyone who falls behind, stays behind. Understood?"

Two nods greeted his command, and Yugi nodded, turning back to the hospital. "Alright, troops- off to fight the annoying, stupid, ugly, large, shiny, evil, radioactive green goopy thing!"

Two heartfelt cheers echoed into the night- and one 'cheer' (which sounded far more like laughing) echoed in Yugi's mind.

**

* * *

**

Five minutes later found Lasine and Dumbledore in the supply room in the children's section, void of all life except for three extremely sick (and therefore unconscious) children who ranged from 5 to 15.

As Lasine gazed down on them as she passed, she couldn't help but wonder if their parents had left in the throng that had evacuated earlier, or if they also wandering around the halls, trying to find something that they probably would never find- a cure.

The three were deathly ill, and were on their death beds- they would never be getting the sugary treats that she and Dumbledore now set out to 'rescue'. It caused a pang in her heart and she had to quickly stifle a sob lest someone hear here- children who were doomed to possibly never awaken, and certainly never to leave again- not alive….

Her heart went out to them, immediately feeling for them. Children who were doomed, never to truly see another birthday, never grow up with their friends and family, never be married, never have their own children…. Children who would never get to truly feel the sun on their skin again, and moons gentle embrace.

Children so like herself.

Through all her efforts, a tear still made its way down her cheek, and she wiped it hastily away, running silently ahead to catch up with Dumbledore. She would be back again, even if only for a few moments.

She would be back to lay their souls to peace- so that they would not suffer as she had.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore glanced over his shoulder as Lasine finally caught up with him. He was standing just inside the store room door, already looking at the different treats that needed to be rescued. She flashed him a small smile before going back to her own work, shutting the door silently behind her and warding it so that no sounds escaped from the room.

"What do those children mean to you?" He asked quietly, taking one package of some 'Strawberry Pocky' off the shelf, opening it and trying one- before grabbing two more of each kind there was.

Lasine glanced down at the package of some sweet, jiggling substance that smelled like banana. "I… I used to be like them. On my Death bed. I remember seeing the First Precinct- hearing the First Gate- but they were ripped from my sight, and then there were only Shadows. I never got to walk through the River- never got to know what it was like to be released from Life…."

She trailed off, wiping her eyes quickly as Dumbledore starred at her, surprised. "But Master- all of them- they saved me, and Anriel, and Shimasu. They saved us, and gave us freedom, and a chance to live again, even if it wasn't truly in Life. And they asked for nothing in return- we could go back to our normal lives if we wanted.

"We could have, too- but our whole village knew. They knew we shouldn't be there- that we should be dead, and either passing through the Ninth Gate or suffering in the Shadows as our forbearers did.

"We could have gone elsewhere, started a new life- but who would want to adopted three girls who were too strange for their own good?

"And we could have gone with Mana and Mahaado- they were nice and offered to help with the transition. And we did end up going with Mana, eventually. But we owe the Masters so much- we owe them everything. They saved us, and stopped the Shadows from taking sacrifices from our village."

Lasine wiped more tears away- but they were of happiness. "Yugi-sama is papa, and Yami-sama is Otou-san." She giggled. "They wouldn't like me calling them that, especially when…" She trailed off, realizing who she was talking to. She looked back at the shelf and started busying herself grabbing other sugary treats. "No- maybe they're both my brothers. Yes- they're my brothers. As Anriel and Shimasu are my sisters, and Ryou and Bakura and Malik are my brothers as well."

They worked in silence, before Dumbledore nearly tripped from a small, mini-fridge on the floor, a few of the now-famous sugary snacks falling from his grip. Lasine hurried over to help him pick them up again, her arms not quite as full as his own.

Dumbledore glanced around again at the sugary treats on the shelves, finally asking something that had been bugging him. "Why are we taking these?"

Lasine turned back to him, shrugging. "Everything that I take… everything I take from here is going to those three, even if I have to use magic to wake them up and hand-feed them the food. Levis said that the ones we have to stay away from are the so-called doctors and nurses- not the patients. So I plan to take full advantage of that."

She favored him with a large smile, almost too big for her face- but it purely out of love and joy, and not an ounce faked. Dumbledore smiled in return. "I don't suppose they'd miss some too much if they went to patients, right?"

Lasine nodded vigorously. "Of course not. And who says we can't eat some at the same time?"

**

* * *

**

The Shadows were more than willing to help him move through the hallways, searching for the fluctuating aura that was his grandfather. They practically led the hikari to him, creating darker spots to hide in should someone walk by, and in a pattern that was very much like a series of stepping stones used to cross a river.

Thus saying, Yugi arrived pretty quickly by Sugoroku's side, all the doctors not paying attention to their patient as they struggled to find a way to heal said patient. If anything was wrong, the electronic monitors would alert the nurses, and they the doctors- there was no reason for some to stay by his side.

Yugi felt the tears attempt to run down face as he brushed a stray lock of the gray-silver hair from his grandfather's face, before he sat down on the side of the bed, and gently took Sugoroku's hand, holding it gently. His thumb brushed against the top of the elder's hand in a calming pattern, working to soothe and relax.

((Aibou….))

(-I… I know. But- it's just so hard to see him like this….-)

A wave of calming washed down the link, sweeping Yugi away- if only for the moment. ((I know, aibou. I know.))

Again, silence, the distant sounds of nurses and doctors preparing for any and all operations the only noise. Whether he stayed there for a minute or a year, Yugi wasn't sure of (though he had an idea it wasn't much more than 45 minutes), but he remained by his grandfather's side, keeping the aging body company.

"Jii-chan…" His voice broke, the tears finally escaping their dam and cascading down his face, to drip onto Sugoroku's hand and bed sheets.

"Ur.. Yu… Yugi?"

The voice was hoarse, raspy, but definitely identifiable. Yugi felt a smile breaking through, and he flung himself upon the elder. "Jii-chan!"

A chuckle- again, in that not-characteristic harsh voice. "Yugi… why are you here? And what are you wearing? Some kind of ornaments worn by people in cults?"

"Jii-chan…." Yugi couldn't help but whine. If Sugoroku was well enough to joke around with him, then he _must_ be okay! Then everything would be fine, and Yugi could spend more time with his grandfather-

But a harsh coughing cut off that train of thought, and all at once Yugi realized that his grandfather was barely hanging onto life, struggling valiantly to maintain even this slight bit of consciousness.

"What's wrong? Jii-chan…."

"Always the optimist, Yugi. Ah, this time it's not a Shadow Game, and I don't think you can save me this time."

The tears (which had never quite stopped falling) threatened to spill down recklessly. "But… surely-"

"Yugi." Spoken with surety and authority. "An… an old friend dropped by- asked me to give you something. I heard he was killed not too long afterwards- said it was especially important…."

Again, another tie from Yugi to some kind of murder, killing, soul-stealing…. He hated how everything always came back to him somehow, and no one ever seemed to make the connection other than himself.

"Here… it… it should be in the dresser… somewhere…."

Yugi walked over to the small cabinet by his grandfather's head, and pulled open the doors. Inside were a number of games, puzzles, Egyptian scripts still needing to be translated…. And among it all, a plastic bag was wrapped around something- undoubtedly what Sugoroku wanted Yugi to take.

Pulling it out, Yugi was surprised by how light it felt. Sugoroku chuckled as he saw the amazed look on his grandson's face. "Yugi- don't open it. Not now. He promised me not to look, and I'll honor that promise- and one other."

Yugi was confused, Atemu was confused, and Sugoroku sounded like he wasn't just on his deathbed, but also insane. "I promised that I would have those texts translated for Professor Yoshimori. I don't suppose you could translate them and get them to him whenever you're done?"

Yugi nodded, pulling the texts out as well, placing them gently into the shopping bag without looking inside it. Yugi bent down to close the doors, when something on top of the dresser caught his attention.

Pulling it towards him, he saw a Duel Monsters card- one that had taped around the middle, as though it had been fixed. Already knowing what it was, Yugi gulped, turning it over-

"Jii-chan… do you want your Blue Eyes?"

Sugoroku chuckled again. "Yes- I would like to see it… one last time…."

The card rested easily in the elder's hand, and Sugoroku seemed to regain some of his vigor. "Yugi…. I want you to promise me something."

Yugi nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"I want you to take care of yourself. Travel the world- let the winds take you where they will. The Pharaoh will take care of you- you just take care of him and yourself. If you can help it, leave the 'saving the world' thing to someone else- surely there has to be others as reckless as you."

They both shared a laugh, before Sugoroku reached out his hand again, taking Yugi's in his own. "Yugi, I love you so much- you realize that, right? Of course you do." Sugoroku, for all his calm demeanor, sounded rushed, one hand holding the Blue Eyes, the other Yugi's hand.

Seeing the Blue Eyes Card almost being squished within his grandfather's fist, Yugi gasped out, "What about the Blue Eyes?"

Sugoroku blinked, looking down at the card in his hand- and smiling. "I don't think that Kaiba would appreciate it much- but can this Blue Eyes be buried with me?"

Yugi couldn't hold back the tears now. Even if it was in one thousand years, he simply couldn't picture his grandfather being anywhere other than alive.

"Yugi- promise me one more thing."

"Yes, Ojii-chan?"

"No, jii-chan. 'Ojii' makes me sound so… old." They laughed again at that, but it was subdued. "Yugi- promise me that you'll _live_. Not that wishy-washy 'existing' that everyone else does- _live._ Experience everything- love, hate, anger, sadness, fear, worry, passion, lust- do everything, be everything. But live. Promise me, Yugi- _promise me._"

Yugi nodded. "I… I promise. I love you, jii-chan. Yami does, too."

Sugoroku smiled, one last, true smile, plum eyes closing for the last time as Yugi reached down and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "And I love you too, Yugi. I'll always watch over you."

**

* * *

**

**More Notes**

I wasn't sure where to leave it off, since afterwards I have an interlude coming up, as well as a side/pre-story regarding the Sennen Items. So I decided to end it here. I was going to put the whole conflict into one chapter, but I gave up that idea… it would require work and energy. Slow, more of a filler chapter than anything… almost an interlude in itself.

But I quite _like_ the interlude I have planned (chapter 3, version 4), so I'm not going to get rid of it. Basically, it deals with when the three hikaris (and their subsequent yamis) started actually _learning_ magic, taking place just after the end of chapter 2 (actually chapter 1). It was fun to write- I hope you enjoy.

The side-story was actually started at the beginning of July, and as such the first few author's notes are from that time. I just kinda lost my way and point-blank refused to start working on it again until my plot bunnies settled down some. Why is it that _I_ get the psychotic, weapon-wielding bunnies that try to kill each and myself, when other people- like Shadow Over Egypt- get nice plot bunnies who occasionally glare at her, but otherwise dance around, doing a waltz when they're happy?

Oh, and I recently had a Redwall plot bunny running around in my head. It's started to infect my dreams, so I live through the story there instead of trying to write it down. Of course, the name "Mattheo" seems to stick… but the only "Mat"s I know of in Redwall are "Martin", "Matthias" and "Mattimeo". Then there's Mordalfus, Methusalah, and Mortimer… and Mariel, too, actually, and Martha…. Why am I talking about Redwall here? I dunno!

…but that would make for a VERY interesting crossover, ne?

Oh, yes, **Nenagh**, you asked about the Charter, Sabriel, and Winding Circle? (Grins widely) Here's some chocolate, candies, er… sugar, cakes, how about some pop or Fuzzy Peaches? Or if you're healthier, I have some rice cakes and… stuff… that you might like! Yes, the Charter is from The Old Kingdom trilogy by Garth Nix. I recently found an anthology with a sort-of-sequel to the trilogy called "Across the Wall". The last story, "Endings", and another adventure-type story called "Down to the Scum Quarter" are absolutely my favorites of what he wrote in there, as well as "Nicholas and the Creature in the Case", the sequel-thingy.

You'll be seeing more of Old Kingdom-related information and instances pop up as I work my way through.

And in relation to Winding Circle… I'm actually surprised you realized it. My friend decided to read this (or at least that chapter to see why everyone was telling me they were confused), and didn't catch it, and she almost has every Quartet written by Tamora Pierce memorized! But, yes, it is in relation to the Circle of Magic and the Circle Opens. Can't wait until November for "The Will of the Empress"- go look it up on the Chapters website.

For all to know, I was in Coles the other day, finding ways to spend an $80 gift card all my friends pitched in to get me, and I saw a sign: "Have you read the Fantastic Trio of "P"s: Pierce, Paolini and Pullman?" I was all, "YES! …well, except for Paolini… but I WILL read his books!" And people stared at me like I was insane.

So… GO READ STUFF BY TAMORA PIERCE, PHILIP PULLMAN, AND THIS PAOLINI GUY! AND BY GARTH NIX!

…I'll be quiet now….

_**Even Notes**_

(I was reading through this again, trying to find a place to insert more words to make it an even 20, 000, and I found this. Oops.)

**(1)** Yeah, the whole 'shinnies' thing? I am easily distracted by shinnies, sparklies, or 'ewwies'- all of which fascinate me (just not touching the 'ewwies'. I can't dissect anything, even if my life depended on it). So… I _had_ to add in the word shinnies. They're too pretty not to. :)

**(2)** Sounds like my chemistry and physics classes...

**And thank you to: _Nenagh, stah-r, chibikuro rose-sama, Yume Li, Kimpatsu no Hoseki, Seither Kairy, and Tuttie _for reviewing Chapter 5. And thank you for helping me inflate my ego and make me feel like continuing to write, even when my Chemistry, Physics and Computer/Information Science teachers get together and decide to give us endless amounts of homework.**

**Thank you to _Shadow Over Egypt_ for your inspiration and humor, and allowing me to rant, even though I'm technically supposed to be helping you understand the AE and/or Doma Arcs. Oh, and your review- lazy bum. :) **

**Thank you to Lizeth for you wonderful website, wonderful artwork, and the stories that were posted on the old Pharaoh's Hikari ML, those on your website, those on and those on your deviantart. Inspiration comes in many forms.**

**Thank you to everyone who has ever read this, whether you have reviewed or not.**

**Thank you to Cell-chan and Po-ta-go, for letting me bounce countless ideas off you and letting me rant about anything and everything to you. Specifically to Cell-chan, for putting up with an endless stupidity during English class these past two years and this year to come, and for providing a wonderfully sarcastic and depressing outlook on life. Specifically to Po-ta-go, for, quite literally at times, bashing my head in when I need it, whether regarding work, writing, reading, drawing, an ego or my normal insanity.**

**Thank you to my grade 6 teacher, Mr. Graham, for saying once, "I must be insane. You know what the definition of insanity is? No, because you're talking, and insulting each other, and fighting and cursing and ignoring the world to know anything more than what's on the paper in front of you! Insanity is doing something, again and again, and expecting a different reaction- like you shutting up and listening to me- even though that it's physically impossible to get a different reaction!" That has stuck with me since that second day of school way back when, and I appreciate it all the more when asking people to review, AND THEY DON'T, but I always hope they will, though they never will.**

**Thank you to everyone who has actually read this far.**

**Thank you to anyone who has decided to look at other things I have written, including my website.**

**Thank you to the wonderful people who first started drawing anime/manga.**

**And thank you to all my friends, including my wonderful "Sister", Kris-chan, and other adopted siblings who suffer day after day with me in the hell-hole the world calls Notre Dame CSS.**

Why did I do that? Having three life-threatening situations in a row, all within two or three weeks, makes a person really grateful for what they have, and makes you want to let everyone know how you feel. It's an amazing stimulus to pull your marks up, too.


	7. Interlude 1

**_Return to the Old Ways_**

**Interlude 1: Lessons**

**Warnings**: Sanity is not guaranteed. AND, swearing. Cursing. Cussing. Vulgar language. Whatever you would like to call it, this goes for everything. People swear in this, they use bad words. Namely 'kura, but others do, too. And some OOC-ness... but that might just be my perspective on Snape, hm?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, you do not sue. Or the whole thing starting with "Kay-fuzz not own" and ending with "Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad." And any other little quotes that end up in here are also not my doing. If they are quotes, they will be in quotes, high-lighted, and some kind of disclaimer here or at the end. M'kay? M'kay.

**Recap**: Yami (hereby referred to as Atemu) and Bakura return to their hikaris with Dani's help. However, the sudden influx of energies and magic from twenty different sources causes Yugi to collapse, and right before Dumbledore was going to try to 'talk' (con) him into attending Hogwarts. Dumbledore, feeling like the responsible old grandfather he is, drags Yugi to the Hogwarts infirmary, where he is supposedly 'nursed' back to health (aka different potions being spooned down his throat every five minutes or so, killing him instead of helping him). Bakura, Ryou and Malik realize this, and hatch a 'daring' (stupid) plan to get him back. They do, making friends with magical creatures, ghosts and teachers all at the same time. Yugi, Atemu, Bakura and Ryou are told to go live with Isis to get better training for their own kinds of magic.

**Notes:** Yeah... SOME people (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) didn't like the original chapter 3, and as I pointed out in a lengthy reply to Kim C., I didn't really either. But it was the chapter this whole story was written around! I couldn't just... not... post it! But... some... stuff, happened, and I was planning this whole big, stupid re-write. And _then_ I got this brain-fart about how I could continue the story without too much editing- just switching around some ages and making certain things happen one year earlier (as stated in the beginning notes for the previous chapter). But I still wanted some thigns that I had planned to happen, and earlier too, and so- ta-dah!- we have this wonderful interlude that is basically one big flash-back. Don't you all love me? And I'm uploading it at the same time as the previous chapter, so there's more for you RttOW-starved people to read! Aren't you all soooo _proud_ of me? No? WELL I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, DARNIT! BE HAPPY THERE'S AN UPDATE AT ALL!

**--------------------------------THIS IS A NEW SCENE-------------------------------------**

The sun shone down peacefully on the roof-tops, leaf-clogged and dirty from there being a mysterious abscence of hydrogen dioxide in the area. Plants were wilting in the summer heat, trees were wilting in the summer heat, people were wilting in the summer heat- and, according to the weather report, there wouldn't be any significant change for at least two weeks.

Not that it bothered some people, though.

"Ah, this is how the weather should be! It reminds me of Egypt... hot, sticky, slightly humid if humid at all, constant sun, vegetation being scrawny and slightly dieing, if not completely dead... can we go back some time soon, Isis?" Malik asked from his spot at the kitchen table, glancing over his shoulder at the living room, where his Isis sat, Yugi opposite her, ancient books with age-old heiroglyphs spread out between them on the coffee table, Ryou behind him, quickly whipping something cool together to help with the heat.

"No, Malik. I have to stay where the exhibit is, and you three- five- have to stay where I am." She replied, not even taking a second to look over her shoulder as she continued to point out various things in the book to her young charge.

Said charge frowned, trying to pronounce the words, before quickly giving up and letting his body fall backwards onto the carpet. "Isis, I can't! I got the first nine chapters, can't we just wait for another day to finish this! And you shut up!" Yugi frowned at his yami, chuckling to himself as he sat on the couch in spirit form, Isis needing to use a slight bit of her heka to see him.

_"Forgive me, aibou, but seeing you try to read out Ancient Arabic and Priest Heiroglyphics is amusing."_ He replied, using his hands to openly try and calm the other down.

"Glad someone thinks so..." Yugi muttered glaring at the edge of the book he could see from his position on the ground.

Ryou chuckled, walking into the living room (not that there was much difference, what with the open-concept and all), and placed the plate he was been holding onto the table after Isis finished closing the books and standing up to put them on one of the many bookshleves. "Maa maa, Yugi-chan." The other hikari glared even more at the way he had been called. "I would be in the same boat as you are- actually, I was for a few years, when tou-san used to teach me some of the older languages in England."

"Well aren't you lucky." Yugi muttered, closing his eyes and letting the air from the fan in the corner wash over him. He felt his bangs get blown into his face, but didn't move- it would take too much energy. He dimly heard the rest of the conversation as sleep began calling to him.

"Hey, Ryou, what'd you make this time?" Malik's voice sounded far away, as though he wasn't even in the appartment.

"Some icecream truffles that kaa-san and Amane-chan and I used to make. Choclate, vanilla, strawberry, lemon, organe sherbert..." Ryou's voice was soft and gentle, with that very slight, almost imperceptible edge that signified the other's yami.

"You made enough to feed an army."

"I needed to, with you guys around."

"Ryou, I don't suppose that you could teach me to make some of these things? Arabic food, as good as it may be, does get a bit boring after eating it all your life." Isis' voice got closer as it also got quieter, sleep letting it's presence be known by slightly warping the sound.

"Aibou is falling asleep, so I will see you all later." Atemu's voice was haunting, age-old, and spoke with a wisdom that, when the rest of the world could see him, seemed beyond his years. It was annoyingly comforting to the young light, and he felt sleep strike it's final bell, as three other voices signified the spirit's return to his soul room.

His eyes didn't want to open, his mouth nor body didn't want to work. The carpet and edge of hard-wood he could feel under his head seemed like the most comfortable bed in the world, and breeze that tickled his face was better than the softest hands gently running their fingers through his hair. With this in mind, or as much in-mind as it could be in his illusionary state, he let his body go, and was barely concious of being layed down in his bed in his soul room, before he fell to the comforting darkness.

**--------------------------------THIS IS ANOTHER NEW SCENE-------------------------------------**

Yugi woke up again sometime later, the fan's cool breeze no longer on his face. Eyes slowly opened to reveal gleaming amethyst, sparkling with mischief and renewed energy. He began pushing himself into a sitting position- or as much of a sitting position as could be achieved by the little area he had between his matress and Ryou's bunk above his own. At his feet he felt the edge of the bed, and he reached over his head to pull the curtains to close off his bunk from the other's- Ryou above him and Malik above Ryou- in case they were in the room and trying to fall asleep.

A button was hit on the wall, a steady, gently yellow-orange light flaring into life at the other end of his small hide-away. The set of three bunk-beds, recessed in the wall, were very closed off, secluded- from everything else in the room, and each other. Although appearing to just be a solid wall with curtains hanging down and drawers at the very bottom of it, three holes bored into the 'wall' were the oppenings to the bunks, big enough for someone to crawl inside. Shelves were along three sides- left and right of the bunks, and at the heads of the beds, where the holes were. Carved indents into the 'wall' showed where the 'ladder' was- not that it had been used all that often.

At the foot of the bunks, though, and- again- closed off from the rest of the room- was a small, padded area, big enough for three people to sit. Shelves filled with miscelaneous things covered these walls, also working as ladders to allow one to get from one bunk to another. The padded area stretched from Yugi's bunk on the bottom to Malik's bunk on the very top, had it's own little window, and had quickly become filled with everything- from personal possessions to garbage. Wooden screens, spelled to block out noise and light, sperated the bunks themselves from the padded area, called the Gather Room (or so it was dubbed by Malik on one of his sugar-highs), and could be closed easily enough with one's foot.

This Yugi did, making sure that he was completely serperated from everything and everyone else, the light still glowing brightly. He pulled down a golden box, kept on the shelves, and placed it beside him, opening it slowly and gazing inside. He felt Atemu look at it's contents from his eyes, amethyst being tinted slightly ruby, before he reached in and pulled out what it contained.

(-Tameaus, Cridius, Hellmos... why were the Legends returned to us? We are not even supposed to have any of the others, only Tameaus... so why?-)

Atemu's reply was cool, but gentle- exactly what Yugi needed to hear in this situation. ((Who knows, aibou. Do you want to try to figure it out?))

(-I'm having enough problems at the moment, thanks.-)

Atemu chuckled. ((We are blunt tonight, hm? What has brought around this change?))

(-Maybe the fact that it is stupidly hot here, and I... need... AIR!-)

Throwing caution to the wind, Yugi flicked off the light and wrenched open the curtains to the rest of the bed room, breathing in the slightly cooler greedily. His eyes found the tell-tale futons of Ryou and Malik- hot air rises, as they say, and their bunks were exceptionally hot at this time of year, it seemed. The two had vacated to the floor, finding it cooler than their own little recesses.

However, they were mysteriously absent, and a quick glance at the clock in the room explained the reason- nine o'clock on a Saturday night meant movie night, and, based on the barely-perceptible sounds from the other room, horror flicks were the choice of the night.

((Aibou, it's too hot to be moving around.))

Yugi rolled his eyes. (-This coming from an Egyptian Pharaoh. Relax, I'm just going to go see if there's any nice, cool food to eat, maybe watch a bit of the movie... the usual.-)

Atemu rolled his eyes in his soul room. ((Fine, but I'm tired.))

(-Then go to sleep, I'll be fine.-)

The light felt his other relax as he slid out from his bunk, taking in that he was still dressed in his black tank and black shorts that went down just passed his knees, belts to the right of the hole to his bunk. The shorts were probably one of- if not the only- baggy thing that Atemu would allow in his wardrobe, and that was only because they looked good with the belts.

Yugi had to agree.

Sliding the belts on and maing his way to the slightly-opened door, he noticed that the spirit refused to sleep- he had been this way since news of another convict, on death row for over ten different murders had been on the evening report about a week ago. And this was AFTER the incident with Dumbledore, Atemu having become noticably more alert after Isis, Ryou, Bakura and Malik explained what had happened and their theories about why. If Yugi went somewhere that might pose a problem, Atemu was awake, alert, and ready to take over and send whoever was causing trouble to the Shadow Realm upon first contact.

The door creaked slightly as he pushed it open, rolling his eyes at his other's anticts. Two heads turned to greet him; he raised an eyebrow in both a way of saying hello and asking a question. A nod and another raised eyebrow were his answers, Ryou continuing, "Isis went in to the museum- one of the guards had reported finding something strange around part of the display."

Yugi nodded, eyeing the fridge in the kitchen. Ryou chuckled, causing a very strange sound to be heard as it was at the same moment someone in the movie screamed- Malik was already glued to the screen again. "There's some ice cream truffles left if you want them. And come join us- it's not that bad a movie, even if it is apparently almost five hours long."

Yugi winced after grinning at the coolness of the fridge, sliding down to sit beside Ryou, Atemu appearing to take up position resting on the floor, leaning against his light's legs, the spirit-form becoming more corporeal to only his light and other, non-living objects. Bakura, it seemed, had chosen to the do the same, and both decided that it was high time they tried some of the truffles.

Yugi saw their hands coming for the plate, and noticed five left. One for each of them, probably. He lifted the chocolate to his lips, passing the plate in the general direction of Ryou and Malik, both of whom waved it away. Yugi frowned, replacing the plate on his lap, the two yami's hands grabbing an orange and strawberry truffle from the plate and popping them into their mouths.

"What movie is this?" Yugi asked the other hikaris, eyeing the strange-looking room, where the floor was apparently a mirror as well.

"Rose Red. It's based on a novel by Stephen King." Ryou replied, whispering so as not to ruin the mood.

Malik, from his position on the other side of the couch, must have seen Yugi's brief look of confusion, as he leaned across again, and continued the explanation. "It's basically about a house that eats people."

Yugi rolled his eyes, another scream being heard in the movie and therefore drawing his own attention back to the screen.

Without noticing, Atemu reached up to grab the last of the truffles again, Bakura having stolen the second-last one when no one was looking. His eyes wandered up to his aibou's face, and he frowned as he saw something on the other's forehead. However, it was gone as soon as it had appeared, and Atemu wrote it off to a trick of the light from the movie. He grabbed the vanilla truffle, but frowned when he noticed Yugi's hand attempting to reach for it. He pouted, and was about to place the truffle back on the plate, when Yugi looked down, noticed the truffle in his dark's hand, smiled at him, and went back to watching the movie, hand falling back to his side.

Atemu continued to frown, staring down at the delicious piece of consumable materials he held gently in his hand. His gaze wandered back up to his light, then down to the truffle. He raised his other hand to it, broke it cleanly in half, and popped one half in his mouth. Licking off his fingers, he raised Yugi's hand and put the other half of the truffle in it, grinning up at the hikari now. Yugi blinked, looked at the little ice cream truffle in his hand, looked at Atemu, and grinned widely.

Another scream from the television set brought their attention back to the movie, Yugi's eyes widening from a mix of amazement and fright- though mainly fright. Having seen people be killed and have their souls forcefully ripped from their bodies did not make a people-eating house movie as entertaining as Malik and the yamis might have thought.

Ryou had actually grabbed onto Bakura's shoulder, body bent down to be as close to his yami as possible.

Yugi quickly stuffed the half-truffle into his mouth, easily finishing it off and placing the plate on the coffee table as five sets of eyes once again became rivited on the movie.

**----------------------------------THIS IS THE THIRD SCENE CHANGE------------------------------**

The sun shone high in the sky, but was not where one would normally find it after talking about a night scene. No, it was further in the sky, the movie one night past- making this glorious afternoon a not-so-glorious, down-right horrible Monday afternoon.

And the heat didn't help, either.

"Senei, can we go swimming for Phys. Ed?" Jou asked the moment he stepped into the classroom where the students of the Domino High School did their theory work for the aforementioned class.

The sensei of this class, however, was not to be trusted- in the sense that if he said something, they'd more than likely do something else. So when he said, "Sure, of course!" the class knew it was doomed to live in heat exhaustion.

Yugi groaned, letting his head fall onto his desk. Between school work, the heat of summer fast approaching, studying and training with Isis, he was getting little to no sleep, and it was always restless- he felt like he didn't get any sleep at all. Opening one bleary amethyst eye, he gazed around the class room, to see that most of the students were in the same condition as he- only they didn't have their heads on their desks, and were mostly paying attention to the sensei.

Trying to sit up, he found he couldn't be bothered.

((Aibou, do you want me to take over? I am an Egyptian you know.))

(-You were also a Pharaoh,-) Yugi pointed out irritably. (-Which means you would start complaining and asking for things to be done your way- which people would think would be me asking for things to be done my way. Thank you for the offer, but I would rather take this class myself. And all classes for that matter.-)

Yugi felt a slight pressure against his own soul, comforting and relaxing, and pretty well knew that Atemu did not take anything he said to heart. The pressure was most welcome, creating a cooling sensation on his skin, tricking his body into believing that it was cool enough to not sweat so much. The moment that his mouth felt dry, Yugi pushed Atemu's presence away.

(-Stop it- you're distracting. And you're making me heat up even more.-)

((I'm sorry, aibou. Would you like me to go into my soul room, or-))

(-It does not matter to me.-)

He felt a door closing, and knew that Atemu had retreated to the wonderful solace of his own, private crypt. He knew from experience that the Pharaoh's soul room was still the ridicuously complicated maze that only served to endlessly annoy most visitors- but by regaining his memories, Atemu had come to know the maze as well as he did his aibou, and Yugi in turn began to feel more and more comfortable wandering around the maze, and not worrying about anything.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the Phys. Ed class. Sensei was going on about... something. His fogged mind couldn't comprehend what was written on the board, and he forced his hand to stay down, trying desperately not to ask Sensei to translate what was scrawled up there in such neat writing into Ancient Arabic or Priest Heiroglyhpics. That would have certainly been a strange request...

Yugi felt humour echoing down his link, and unconciously growled, startling a few of the students around him. But he paid them no mind, instead focusing on the board and Sensei to try to understand what was going on.

However, the heat, haze, humidity, and just plain normal late May, early June, pre-summer weather caused his mind to swim back to his lessons with Isis, which tonight would be joined by both Malik and Ryou- and, of course, the yamis. He had been learning the Ancient languages to make the teaching easier for everyone involved- most of the scriptures that Isis was planning on teaching them from were in the Old languages, which the yamis, Malik and Ryou already knew- the yamis from living in that timeline, Malik from his upbringing, and Ryou from his father and the occasional little lessons from Isis.

Isis, it seemed, wanted to start them off with the most basic kind of heka around- aura. In other words, how to control and manipulate one's aura to, er, influence others around oneself- make them seem more on-edge, or more calm. Or, as Malik put it, "Manipulate your aura, manipulate your friends." It seemed the leader of the Tomb Keepers clan was looking forward to this lesson, as Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, and Isis had forbade him from using the Rod to control anyone.

After that, Isis- oh so kindly- had arranged for them to travel to the local Mark Mage school and learn as much as they could in three months time- unlike most of the other Wizarding schools throughout the world, the Japanese Dragonscale School of Witchcraft and Wizardry focused more on the practical aspect of that certain type of 'magic', though up to this point, the three hikaris and two yamis had their doubts that anything less than the fourth kind of heka should been even related to the word magic- unless, of course, it refered partially to the kind of 'magic' that the sideshow preformers used. Then they simply scoffed at it.

The three months would only take away from the beginning of the next term of school, and a small amount at the end of the school year they were about to complete- exams would finish quickly, and they would have to be there for those, but the ceremonies and awards and what-not given out at the end (none of which the three of them needed to be there for) would be missed- skipped, as they had no longing to attend.

And that was as far as their plans went. Depending on how much they learnt at Dragonscale, Isis would elongate her part of their training to incorporate more spells and incantations into their soon-to-be-slightly-bigger pool of knowledge. And if they had learnt a sufficient amount to move among the Mark Mages as though being one of their own, then they would have a month break to catch up on what they missed during the time they were at Dragonscale, and Isis would start on probably the most useless kind of heka of all seven- Mio.

Although being quite powerful, and used by Mediums and Seers often, Mio (apparently) needed so much prep-work, that unless your opponent in a duel or fight decided to take a break and have a five-course dinner, you'd be dead before you had fully formed even the smallest part of the incantations and spells. Most commonly, those capable of Mio could use the next level up, Spirit, but it took months, possibly years of training (most of that spent trying to figure if you in fact were capable of using Spirit), to use Spirit. Those who could use Mio instead trained as Mark Mages, practicing Mio on the side to enhance their own powers and prowress with Mark.

Isis has said they wouldn't spend long with Mio- less than a month, thankfully. She couldn't see the practicality of knowing Mio, but was determined to give her three/five students the best education possible of all different kinds, so that they might at least become Adepts of everything, if not Masters.

Yugi smiled in rememberance as the images of the long, annoying, boring, and yet interesting and hilarious conversation about the difference of Adepts and Masters between the yamis and Isis. The terms hadn't been used in a long time- not since the last Era of the Shadows- and it took a while for the three hikaris to try and understand what the other three were talking about. It turns out that being an Adept was highly prized in Egypt- all the Priests were always Adepts, but never Masters, no matter how strong they were- only Pharaoh was ever presented with that title. But, as Bakura so loved to point out, that only if the Pharaoh had truly earned the rank of Master would he be called one- if not, they were never called Adepts, and instead any sort of title refering to that was left out of one's full title.

Bakura had worked hard to earn his Mastery, if not knowing it as a Mastery at the time, and Atemu was sure that there was no need for the two of them to re-learn everything.

Isis had stated simply that they were now considered Ryou and Yugi's guides- therefore, they would be considered the same as Ryou and Yugi, and would therefore not have their previous titles until their hikaris earned them.

_This_ caused some trouble (namely from Bakura) but soon an agreement was reached, and life continued peacefully- or as peaceful as one could get having six people living in a medium-sized appartment, especially with two being Tomb Keepers and two being five thousand year old spirits, who had (with direction from Isis and Shadi, amazingly) learned to affect the material world around them like a real person.

Yugi's eyes found the black board again, surprised to see that there was nothing new written on it- and that Sensei was looking at him with a stern look on his face. He blushed (though it wasn't noticable with his already red cheeks from the heat outside), and mumbled, "Sorry, Sensei."

Sensei continued to frown, walking down the isle, and lifting up Yugi's head. He started- Sensei had never touched a student before unless he was slapping you on the back from a good run or helping you off the field whenever some kind of 'accident' happened and you just so happend to have... broken an ankle? Sprained a wrist? Cracked a shoulder? Bruised a hip... or any other random injury one might sustain from having people who looked like body-builders in your class. Sensei turned his head this way and that, frowning.

"Mouto-san, what's on your forehead?"

Yugi frowned. "Gomen, Sensei, demo... something's on my forehead?"

Sensei touched a single point on his forehead, and he felt a strange warmth wash over him, but it was gone within an instant, and Sensei moved back, shaking his head, muttering something about "imagining things".

Yugi was quite happy to agree.

**----------------------THIS IS A SCENE CHANGE----------------**

"Alright. I want you all to sit on the floor in a circle- no, Yugi, no fan. An open door, maybe- NO ARTIFICIAL COLD OR HEAT SOURCES! Thank you. Now, sit. Yes, the yamis too. No, not in each other's laps. Re help me... Yes, around the table. Why do you think it was set up like that? In front of each of the basins... I said no artificial heat or cold sources, not no heat or cold sources at all! Yes, Ryou, like that... no, Bakura, NOT like that... Malik, put the Rod back down, we're not using it. No, we are not using _any_ Sennen Items... no, definitely NOT, Malik... I don't suppose you could help, my Pharaoh? ...Pharaohs?"

Yugi and Atemu suddenly had identical, slightly evil looks on their faces- which, to Isis, who (even after asking them for help) stood off to the side, worried dearly about.

"I don't suppose you two would like to... play a game?" Yugi directed this question, casually, towards Malik and Bakura who looked ready to start dunking each other's heads into the basins.

Both looked up, Malik with a slightly worried look on his face, Bakura emotionless.

Atemu followed his light up.

"Maybe... two on two? And, from what I can tell, the Shadows are getting hungry again..."

Yugi glanced slightly at his dark. "Maybe Bakura misses his home?"

"Maybe Malik wants to go visist Marik?"

"Or maybe they want to pay a visit to-"

"ENOUGH!" Malik called out, glaring slightly at the two spikey-haired teens, sitting down in front of his own basin. Bakura grumbled, sitting beside Ryou, as Isis sighed in relief.

"Thank you- NO, Malik, no dunking your OWN head into the basins either."

Malik glared at her next, but complied.

Isis sighed, looking weary, but sat down at the final space in the table, Malik across from her. Bakura sat on her right, Atemu on her left, Ryou and Yugi between their yamis and Malik. She breathed in once, and heard the others start the breathing pattern as well- barely a day after both Yugi and Ryou had been turned over to her for custody, she had taught them the always-usefull skill of meditation.

The moment she felt they were all in the right state of mind- open to everything around them- she opened her eyes slowly and gazed at the basin. "Place your two finger tips on either side of the basin." Her voice echoed, sounding not her own, and her charges complied, resting tips lightly on the edge, along a small, handle-like protrusion, finely carved from Bronze, as all the basins were. Different shapes the wrought bronze took, empowered by those who now used them- demons, gods, symbols, heiroglyphs, and other patterns and designs, each different, each specific to each.

The water within the basins began to shimmer, switching between different colors- and each pattern of colors, if it could be called a pattern, was different for each person/spirit sitting around the table, each different if not nesecarily in colors than in the swirls and patterns within the complex maze of lumineence.

Isis stared at her own basin, calming herself, and slowly prodding it to become one single color- a gentle yellow color that spread out to encompass her whole body. Atemu and Bakura immediately felt the happiness that seemed to emanate from her very being, wanting to back away but being held in place by invisible wards they had not known were layed.

Isis looked at each of them in turn, before gesturing with her hand to indicate the basins in front of each person. "You will eventually learn to do this- and hopefully, within the week. But for now, let's start with the basics..."

**------------------------------AND HERE'S ANOTHER SCENE---------------------**

One week later, and Malik was grinning proudly, happy with himself that he was able to Master Aura in such a short amount of time. Yugi and Ryou trudged along side him, looking at the other behind Malik's back, nothing anywhere near a smile on their faces.

Malik, as oblivious as he was, somehow realized what the other two were thinking.

"Oh, come on! Cheer up! We're finally past Aura, and we don'thave to start studying again for… well, a while!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, barely covering a yawn. "Malik, it's- yawn!- before 8 am. How can you be _happy?_"

Ryou nodded, eyes drooping, barely managing to keep awake. Yugi yawned again as Malik frowned at the both of them. "Oh, come on! It's not _that_ bad this early!"

"Because you got to sleep!" Ryou managed to say, indignant. Even after Malik had fallen asleep, it felt as though he had been practicing with Aura, seeing how well he could control it- and the 'happy' and 'excited' vibes that ripples off him were enough to keep the other two hikaris wide awake for the better part of the night.

"If I could, I'd still be back at the apartment, sound asleep." Yugi muttered, raising his head to the sky and letting the sun shine down, trying to wake himself up.

Ryou gently slapped his cheeks- before nearly walking into a lamp post.

Malik sighed at the two of them. "Completely useless, the both of you."

They both managed small grins. "At least you won't try to use us in your little schemes, like you did the other day."

Ryou nodded. "Karita-sense looked like he wanted to kill us at least three times each, while _you_ got off the hook!"

Malik huffed. "It's not _my_ fault that you guys just so happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"You mean the _wrong_ place at the _wrong_ time." Yugi retorted, thouroughly exhausted and feeling as though he had a right to be as bitter as possible.

They passed through the school gates in silence as Karita came out of nowhere and eyed all three of them. Puzzle, Ring and Rod were either underneath clothes or stuffed in backpacks, their uniforms as perfect as could be- especially considering that certain wardrobes were comprised of only pants and jacket that could be considered 'uniform' material.

They waited until they were safely in their classroom before sighing- a breath of relief that wasn't missed by anyone nearby.

Anzu, Jou and Honda were on them at once.

"What happened? Are you three okay?" Anzu was first, having nearly stalked them from the front entranceway of the school.

Yugi shook his head, covering a yawn as Ryou nodded a 'Good Morning' and sat down at his desk, head falling onto it within seconds.

Malik frowned at them. "No. Karita decided to come and escort us through the school gates."

Anzu's eyes widened, as Honda eyed the three of them. Jou frowned, looking them over. "So the rumours are true?"

Malik blinked. Yugi groaned. Ryou snored. "What rumours?" The Pharaoh's light was nearly panicking.

"Er… that something happened in the gym yesterday after school, and that you three were in the middle of it." Anzu said uncertainly.

Yugi banged his head upon the desk. "Ask Malik. (yawn) Everything is his fault."

"Great, thanks for your help!"

The other three had rounded on the Tomb Keeper, eyeing him angrily, nervously and confusingly. "Malik, what happened?" Jou asked slowly, eyeing him.

Malik opened his mouth to protest when the teacher entered the room and everyone sat down, some shooting glances to the three sitting near the windows and back corner.

**--------------------------ANOTHER OTHER NEW SCENE----------------------**

Hours had passed, school had continued, and Yugi and Ryou had been told- more times than they'd care to count- to "Pay attention!" and, "Wake up!", as well as a rude, "Didn't you slackers get enough sleep last night?"

Of course, the teacher hadn't used the word 'slackers'… but we'll just leave it there, shall we?

School was finally out, but Yugi and Ryou were forced to remain behind due to their numerous missing notes and sleeping spells during class.

Both were grateful that their yamis hadn't decided to do anything about it.

Malik strolled casually around, waiting for the other two. He had seen Karita a few times, and was sure that the oaf would be following him, making sure he didn't do anything. Malik began strolling towards the gym, a plan to get rid of the evil gym teacher forming in his mind.

A noise to his right, where the student doors and lockers were located, caught his attention, and he turned towards it. He fingered the zipper on the right side of his bag- the small pocket (well, smaller than the other pockets) in his bag contained his Rod, and only the Rod. He had practiced different ways to get it out of the pocket earlier, the night before he had first started at Domino High, and was ready to use it at a moments notice.

He rounded one of the corners, the zipper already half-way open, gold glinting through the hole, when he caught sight of what had the noise. A large senior student was leaning against the wall, eyes trained to the doors outside. A lighter open and closed in his hands, and dark black, short-cropped hair stuck up in random spikes. What looked like a cigarette stuck out from his mouth, and the other teen gently dragged on it.

Malik eye the other, frowning. Something didn't feel right. He let his hand drop and walked casually around the corner, startling the other teen.

He jumped and glared at the other. "Damnit, newbie, don't fucking scare me like that. You know what I do to bad little boys?"

Malik glared at him, walking over to the window the other was leaning beside, able to see into one of the classrooms from here, where a familiar spiky head of hair appeared over the window sill. He smirked, shooting the other a look from the corner of his eye.

"What? It wouldn't have anything to do with lighters, thugs, guns, or sharp, pointy objects, would it?"

The elder blew smoke in his face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Malik nearly gagged, but held his ground. "Actually, no, I wouldn't. I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you, nor anything that you've ever had in your possession."

"Well, isn't that too bad for you? Because if anyone comes by now, they most certainly won't think that you don't associate with me."

Malik desperately wanted to glare at him, threaten the other- maybe, possibly, whip out the Rod and claim that the fool tried to attack him with the lighter or something along those lines when the Pharaoh and Thief King came sprinting around the corner to know why the Rod had been used. But, he knew the rules.

Somewhat.

He turned and walked away, careless. "That's a good warning. Now, if only you'd listen to other people's warnings, like those ones plastered over the cigarette carton you probably have in your pocket, and life would go _so_ much easier."

Carelessly waving his hand over his shoulder, Malik set off into the bowls of the torture chamber called 'school' again, flipping the other off in the process. What he failed to see, however, was the smirk on the other's face as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

**--------------ANOTHER OTHER OTHER NEW SCENE-----------------**

Malik glared at everyone standing around him. "I will swear on whatever the hell you want me to that I have no idea how that got in there!"

It was only a minute or so after the encounter in the student's entrance with the smoker, and Karita had somehow managed to corner Malik for some God-awful reason that had absolutely no basis in truth.

They were standing in the hallway just outside of the prison cell in which the other two hikaris were currently being kept, and Malik was sure that hey could hear every word spoken.

He didn't want to think about what the Pharaoh and King would say.

He most certainly didn't want to think about what _Isis_ would say.

Karita waved the small box in front of his face. "Oh? But how did they get in there? Hm? There must be _some_ reason! And if you don't tell me the reason soon, boy, you won't be able to set foot in any school in any part of Japan ever again! And I will personally see to it!"

Malik growled, nearly to his breaking point. This… this… fool, this… _mortal_ could think that he could get away with threatening the Tomb Keeper, because he might be slightly older? _'Senior in age, maybe, but most certainly not in wisdom, nor brains.'_

"I will swear on my parent's _graves_ that I have never smoked, have never touched a cigarette, a cigarette packet, a cigarette lighter, nor do I know how those… heinous abominations to consumable goods got in my bag." _'Besides, they were in the same pocket as my Rod… I would never sully the Sennen Rod with such evil. Marik would be a better evil than those things- Re, don't take that seriously.'_

But did Karita know that? Did Karita even know what the Sennen Rod was, even if Malik had said that aloud? Did he know who Marik was?

Sadly, the answer is 'no'. He, apparently, also did not know that Malik's parents were dead, and therefore a swear on their graves meant a lot.

"Too bad, punk. I've heard that 'swear' more times than you could count. You're coming with me!"

Malik was about to struggle when he felt the large, thick fingers close around his collar and start dragging him off, but decided against it. At least it would get him away from the other two.

Three hallways, two stairwells and one outside trek later they were in Karita's office, Malik glaring at the other man sitting on the other side of the table.

"Mr. Ishtar…" The gym teacher's voice was amazingly soothing when he wanted it to be. Alas, it was merely an act- and Malik was obviously not falling for it, making Karita even angrier. The elder swore and stopped the 'nicey-nice' imitation, instead focusing on making the young man talk. "You will tell me how they got in your bag, what you were doing with them, and how you got a hold of them."

Malik returned the glare evenly. "I don't know how they got in my bag, I wasn't doing anything with them, and I have no clue how I got a- DAMNIT! Kuso, that freak in the entrance way…."

Karita looked slightly intrigued. "Freak in the entrance way?"

Malik nodded, forgetting who he was talking to, as he plotted what could only be considered a very… violent revenge against the other. "Yeah, he was flicking a lighter and it was annoying the hell out of me. Went over to talk to him- I had opened the pocket to see if I couldn't do something with the Rod… we talked, pissed each other off, and I left. He must have snuck those damn things in then! When I see him… NO ONE touches the Rod except for me…."

Karita ignored all the mentions of 'Rod' and anything that might fall under the 'angered student planning revenge' category, and focused more on the other. "What did this other look like?"

"A student, near perfect uniform. Short, black spiky hair, lots of jell. A senior, probably- students entrance."

Karita nodded, pulling a piece of rope from behind his desk. Malik yelped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Karita was on him within seconds, securing Malik to the chair to make sure he didn't leave. "Just a precaution. I'll be back soon enough- you wait here."

Malik growled. The teacher would pay dearly for this…. The plan for the senior soon turned into one for the teacher, and Malik smirked. But it entirely relied on getting Karita to think he wasn't completely horrible…

And Malik had the perfect way.

**-----------SECONDS AND/OR MINUTES LATER-------------**

Karita reappeared, looking entirely too pleased with himself. "Well, now that that is done…"

He eyed the prone figure in the chair. Malik's head was turned to one of the windows, giving no indication that he had heard the other enter, or even acknowledged his presence. Karita frowned, walking around to see the new student fully.

His hands were relaxed by his sides, his eyes mysteriously blank, and shoulders slack. The rope around him was still as tight as he had left it- the knot he had tied made the rope contract if anyone tried to struggle out of it.

Apparently, this boy hadn't.

A pulsing, calming wave seemed to emanate from him, and Karita found himself trusting the strange boy more and more. He knew his place.

"Alright, Ishtar, snap too."

Malik blinked his eyes a few times, erasing the blank look, and focused on Karita, the blank expression on his face remaining. Karita was a bit disturbed, but let it slide.

"The punk you told me about? With a little… persuasion, he told me everything. He's been dealt with. But now- we have to deal with you."

Malik eyed him carefully, warily, prey eyeing the hunter. Karita grinned inside at the thought, but outside remained motionless. "You still had a pack in your bag, and you willingly snitched on a fellow student. Not exactly admirable qualities. But you seem to know enough on how to get on in a school like this, and how to deal with others.

"I'm no counselor… so let's send you to him."

Malik seemed to panic, putting on a scared face. "Please, not him! He's too… easy on students!"

Karita blinked in surprise. A kid who wanted a hard punishment? Forget that- a kid that thought the resident counselor, the Devil himself, was easy on students?

Was he on drugs, or just being miss-fed information?

Karita scowled at him. "What? You want to run a good eighty laps of the track?"

Malik didn't need to do anything at all that time- he instinctively paled. "Re, no."

Karita frowned, feeling the calming sensation again. This kid was just so… hard to get angry at, it seemed. Easy when he was being contradictory- but that just seemed to be in public places. Karita happened to know for a fact that another two well-known trouble makers, Mouto and Bakura, had happened to be inside the room that he had cornered Malik against. And the three hung out often- bravado in front of friends?

Karita leaned back in his chair, refusing to make any decision regarding this kid. It was a matter for the counselor, not him. But he-

He felt calmness wash over his mind, clouding instead of clarifying his judgement. He stared at the other for a moment, until one final wave swept across him, and he found himself unable to resist.

"Alright, whatever. Get your ass out of here, and don't let me catch you doing _anything_ inappropriate again!"

Malik nodded, keeping his expression carefully blank. Blank as Karita stood up, blank as he untied the ropes, blank as he was shown to the door, blank as he was handed his bag back- and only when he was back inside the school proper, on his way to meet up with the other two outside the school gates, did he allow himself his smirk, petting the Sennen Rod in his hands.

**----------------------SOMEWHERE… ELSE----------------**

It seemed that either Yugi and Ryou had been let out early from their detentions for 'falling asleep in the middle of a number of very important lectures', or they had snuck out- and, based on the crimson and amber glaring at him instead of the normal amethyst and chocolate, he had the feeling it was the second option.

He also had the feeling that Yugi and Ryou were probably in their soul rooms at the moment, preparing to cheer on their yamis in whatever they were going to do to him.

Nonchalantly (trying not to look like he knew what kind of shit he was in), he strolled over, Rod firmly back in his bag after a good wipe-down with one of the sterilized cloths from the nurses' office.

He walked by them, turning in the direction that led to home. "God, Thief King, now I know why you turned that 'teacher' into a miniature. He's so damn freaking annoying!"

Bakura growled and left it at that, allowing the other spirit to do the talking.

"Malik, stop."

There was some kind of imperial tone that certain people implied when they really, _really_ wanted something. The way that far-too-innocent best friends can make you buy anything for them. The way that not-so-innocent friends can make you buy anything for _them_.

The way one Seto Kaiba talks to everyone he meets.

It was this kind of tone that was in Atemu's voice, and Malik was sure that he had been forced to perfect during his 'Pharaoh-training'. Accordingly, Malik stopped in his tracks, turning around to face the two yamis who were currently in control of his friend's bodies.

"I don't suppose you could answer why we felt the Shadows pulse for a moment about five minutes ago?" The Pharaoh's tone was harsh, strict, straight- leaving no way for Malik to not answer him.

"Er… well… Karita was going to have me permanently kicked out of school- and you know that I couldn't just leave Yugi and Ryou to fend for themselves-" at this both of the others snorted, glared at each other, then at Malik, who repressed the urge to snicker- "and I had to make him calm… er."

"So you used the Shadows?" Bakura's voice growled out.

Malik gulped nervously. He was surprised that the spirit hadn't gone into the assassination job by now. "Er… actually, Aura, but it didn't work, so I kinda had to-"

"Aid it? Malik- do you know what that could have done? What were some of the first rules we had to learn, you fool!"

It was the first tounge lashing he had ever gotten from Atemu, and although it was pretty mild, with all things considered, it was like the other had physically slapped him.

"I… I know, but-"

"Malik, Malik, Malik…" the thief's tone now was akin to mocking laughter. "You really don't get it, do you? There are no 'buts' in this. You're either all in and willing to face ever consequence thrown your way-" Atemu's snort showed what he thought about _that_ comment, "-or you're all out, and willing to hand over the Rod to someone who would use it properly…."

"Unlike you." Atemu finished. Whether he directed the 'you' to Bakura, Malik, or both of them, they were equally insulted. "Regardless, Malik, we just can't let this pass. Use of any of the Seven upon an uninvolved member who might have happened to get on your bad side one day is punishable by- well, you know what it is."

Malik frowned. "Why is it so severe again?"

Bakura, for some reason being frozen at the way that 'Seven' had been said, snapped out of it. "Shadows and Charter, bakayarou. In combination- Necromancy. One alone is bad enough, but mixed with any of the others, and you can only have one real punishment for the misuse."

Atemu nodded, as Malik frowned. "That's unfair."

Bakura rolled his eyes as Atemu sighed. "What's unfair, Malik-" Malik winced, knowing what was coming, "-is that we are technically bound to uphold the punishment. But- we could… er… overlook this little mishap and merely put more restrictions on you. Re knows I've gone too far in my dealings occasionally, and Bakura-"

"Don't speak for me, Pharaoh, unless _you_ want a one-way ticket to the Realm instead of Malik."

Malik glared at them. "What restrictions?"

The answer was prompt. "No unauthorized usage of Aura and any other of the Seven until we know you can be trusted without this restriction on you to not use them whenever you feel like it."

There were pros, there were cons. Both about equal- until he thought of Marik. That left only one choice:

"Restrictions, then."

And he took off running.

**------------------LATER----------------**

Half an hour later found Malik entering Alturist, grinning at the different culture around him. So easily things were hidden if they didn't want anyone to know about it….

The old Guardian of the Gate nodded to him, his crooked smile helping to make Malik feel better about the whole ordeal.

He had crossed a line- an invisible, unspoken, very much so hard-to-define line, but he had indeed crossed it, and was now paying the price. Restrictions? He could deal with those. What he couldn't deal with was the look of… hatred? No… not so strong, he comforted himself. Anger, surprise… disappointment…. The last hurt the most to accept. Not just one- _both_ had held those things against him, both had been angry, both had been surprised… and both had been disappointed.

Although, he was sure, for very opposite reasons.

He wasn't sure what hurt most- but instead focused on not the hurt and pain, but on the sense of wonder he felt whenever he came to Alturist. Not exactly an out-of-the-way destination- but not very well 'in' the way, either. A little side-trip simply for enjoyment purposes, the other 'culture' here seemed to blend seamlessly with that which surrounded it on the outside.

He pulled up a chair at a small outdoor café (a recent addition to the Alley, from somewhere like America), and ordered the most caffeinated substance he could find on the menu. The young woman who took his order (a witch, by the look of her robes) frowned, but nodded appreciatively, and set off for the small bar just inside the doors.

Malik leant back in his seat, relaxing in the sun and calming himself down. Now he just had to hope that the other two forgot about it, or decided his punishment was suitable for what he had done.

A light voice broke his reverie, familiar, though a little… strained?

"I don't suppose that anyone else is sitting here, Mr. Ishtar?"

Malik opened one eye to confirm his suspicious, before motioning flagrantly with his hand to the other. "Sit if you want. I just ordered- but I won't be here long."

The witch came back at that moment with the drink, and Malik took it gratefully, gulping nearly half of it down. He fished in his pockets and pulled out one silver and two bronze coins, handing them to her.

She looked at his companion expectantly, before realizing who it was and hurriedly offering him a menu as well, blushing at her ignorance.

"P… Professor Dumbledore sir! What brings you to this side of the world?"

Professor Albus Dumbledore (who everyone always seemed to know) smiled gently, asking for simply a Rice Crispy Square ® and a Passion Fruit Ice Tea (also ®), before letting her go off to complete her rounds. But not before answering her question with a simple, "Visiting some friends."

The waitress had suddenly not looked so peeved at having to serve a teenage boy in a muggle school uniform.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "For some reason, I don't think that we've actually called ourselves 'friends'."

"And who, Mr. Ishtar, said I was referring to you?" The other brow raised. "I happen to know the Headmaster of the School here, and am merely visiting him, as my schedule allows me. I have the feeling that next year is going to be far more hectic than I care to think of."

Malik snorted. "In case I've forgotten, _Professor_, you only have one real life to lead- that of a wizard."

"Ah, yes, but even one person in one life must play many parts."

The waitress returned with Dumbledore's order and hurriedly scurried off, as the two sat in silence, eating or drinking whatever was in front of them. All the while, they were subtly eyeing each other, readying themselves for whatever question came next.

Finally Dumbledore broke the silence. "I must say, that I did also come here to talk to you and your friends. You would all be almost seventeen soon- just old enough to attend my school. If you would even think for a moment-"

Malik sat up abruptly, easy demeanor gone, and working hard to not use Aura or any of the Shadows. "Old man, let's get this straight. School has been nothing but a pain in the ass for me. I don't want to talk about it, think about it, or do anything relating to it. Okay?"

Dumbledore didn't look in the least fazed. "Am I to assume that something happened, and that is the reason you're walking around here in such obvious muggle clothing?"

Malik didn't blush, didn't look down, didn't look abashed like anyone else would have- but nor did he glare, or scowl, or show anything emotion. He took a deep breath and fixed the elder with a level gaze.

"I would appreciate it if you did not assume- anything- about me." He leaned back as Dumbledore nodded. "Alright. How is- er… your life?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "If you do not want to hear about school, then why inquire after a Headmaster's life?"

A shrug. "Conversation purposes?"

"Why not magic?"

"Heka? There's too many- you'd think I'm talking about one, when I'd actually be talking about another. And _that's_ another reason why I'm wandering around here in muggle clothing."

Eyebrows raised. "Improper training?"

"Proper training and put in an uncomfortable situation that I didn't know any way to get out of other than using… _that._ Apparently, there were other ways… but I also apparently couldn't seem to find any."

A nod of understanding. "When put in a tight spot, sometimes the best courses of action do not appear to us until long after we've finished with said situation. Am I to assume there was a recourse for this action?"

"Restricted for an undisclosed amount of time- _they're_ probably fighting over how long, though, as the person I used Aura on has never been exactly on their 'like' list, but as an 'Authority Figure', he is to be respected… at least, that's what the damn schools here want you to think."

"Authority figure? …a teacher?"

"Strictest, stupidest, evilest gym teacher you could ever find. You're three seconds late, and you have to run thirty- THIRTY- laps around the track."

"How long is the track? 200m?"

"400, sadly. Double the distance." A glare. "Why are you interested in muggle affairs?"

The other man coughed. "Well… let's say that one aspect of my chosen career includes looking after my students, and _that_ sometimes involves in dealing with muggles- it's always easier to talk to someone and get them to relax if you can have a conversation."

"Like this?"

"Indeed."

Peaceable silence, the waitress returning to get them more to drink. When she left with their new orders, the elder turned back to his companion.

"You mentioned two things earlier I found interesting…."

"Really? Someone finds my life interesting? I find it boring and a pain in the-"

"You mentioned 'Aura'. I've heard of the other kinds of ma- heka, but never by name."

"So what do you use? To use your heka, I mean."

"Wands, mainly. With an incantation, whether said aloud or in one's mind. Sometimes potions, for cures or curses- whichever is needed."

"Hm… Mark, then. One up from Aura… and you're really good at it?"

"I would like to be modest about myself, if it does not bother you."

"That powerful? Alright, no more questions from me."

"But more from me- and no groaning," he quickly added, as the Egyptian opened his mouth to do just that. "Aura… is not as powerful as our- my kind? Is it well known, though?"

"Well known? You go to any fair, festival, or anything in between and all you see are 'physics' who steal your money and say that they can read auras and palms and whatnot… well known isn't exactly what I would call it. And they can't even do it _right_! You don't 'read' auras- you _feel_ them, like happy, or sad, or excited… and if you known how to use them, everyone around you feels the same… though, sometimes it takes a bit of prompting-"

"And _that's_ why you got in trouble?"

It was formed as a question, sounded like a question, looked like a question if it had been written in the air- but it most certainly was not a question. And as such, Malik felt no need to answer. Instead, he continued: "So, that's Aura in a nutshell."

The waitress came back, and both thanked her for their drinks, Dumbledore picking up the tab this time, much to Malik's disdain.

"Hm… makes enough sense to me. Controlling another's will-"

"Not. Aura doesn't control another's will, it merely makes them feel- _emotionally-_ whatever the main person is, or wants them to feel. It's up to the people to decide if the emotions they feel are there's, or whether they want to act on them. Someone who uses Aura merely _pushes_ the person in a general direction- but everyone has a choice."

"Textbook answer combined with personal knowledge of the situation- were the _pusher_ or the person being _pushed_, as you eloquently put it?"

"Both. I was pushed by… another to do something that I had been raised not to. I didn't realize that I was being pushed, but instead decided it was my own will. With that in mind, I _pushed_ others to do what I asked of them, to help me in my own endevours."

"But they were not _your_ own, correct?"

"It depends how you look at it."

"Understandable. This… Aura… merely influences what people feel and possible solutions for problems or choices they encounter- but the solutions are entirely their own design?"

"…something like that."

"You also said they-"

"_They_. Two… people who you should never cross."

"Power?"

"Power, influence, popularity… and good. People you _want_ to seek the approval of, no matter what it costs you. Problem is, their opinions on situations often differ, so if you're in tight with one, you're at ends with the other."

"No good middle ground?"

"Good? Er… two people close to them, really. Be in good with those two, and you're in good with _them_. And if not, then the only 'middle ground' when they agree on something is when something happens like…."

"What happened earlier?"

"Can we _please_ stop talking about _that_!"

"Of course. But… would I happen to, er, know, any of these people?"

"Why? You actually- oh. They're standing right behind me, aren't they?"

Turning around slowly, who should grace the Tomb Keeper's eyes but another two hikaris- both of which looked a strange mix of angered, annoyed, abashed, embarrassed, and not-so-pleasantly-surprised.

"Er… hi?"

"Malik! Why did you run off like that! Hello, Dumbledore-sensei." Ryou commented, narrowing eyes slightly at his friend, grinning slightly at Dumbledore.

"Because I needed some time alone- not that I got it." He muttered the last part to himself, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Yugi stood off to the side, unsure of how to approach this man who the other two seemed to know. Dumbledore was the first to notice it, and he extended a hand as Yugi walked over slowly to the last empty chair at the table.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United Kingdom."

"Yugi Mouto… er… nice to meet you?"

The English was slightly flawed, and had a mild Japanese accent, but was passable and easy enough to understand. Dumbledore nodded, motioning him to join them as he called the waitress over- again- and ordered something called 'Butterbeers' for all of them.

They sat in silence, not quite uncomfortable, as Yugi enjoyed the scene around him, surprised to have taken control again in some kind of shopping alley he had never seen before without much of an explanation- of anything.

When the waitress returned with the four Butterbeers, each took a grateful sip from their own mugs before Dumbledore lowered his first and looked between Ryou and Yugi who were sitting on either side of Malik.

"I don't believe you'll remember me, Mouto-san," Dumbledore winked at them as they stared at him, startled that he knew Japanese, "but I do believe that I have been at least partially responsible for a little blacking-out incident about three weeks back or so."

Yugi was nervous, but nodded, replying in Japanese as well. "Er… you're right- I don't remember. But I assume that you didn't do so… purposefully?"

"Heavens, no, Mouto-san. Is it alright if I call you Yugi-san instead?" At a nod, he continued. "Completely accidental. And then to have you disappear in the middle of the night, and not too long after I first met these two wonderful companions of yours-" Malik rolled his eyes as Ryou coughed slightly into his drink, "-well, it was simply a shock. Had our nurse, Madam Pomfrey, fretting continuously, until we did some… preliminary scans and found everything to be alright, and that you were safely back with these two.

"I don't suppose why you never mentioned that you were brothers?"

Ryou really did choke this time, Malik dropping his head unto the table, and Yugi sat there shocked, all sweat-dropping. "Er… we're not brothers…" Yugi said slowly, finding this conversation at least slightly confusing.

Ryou shook his head, able to speak again. "Malik's sister, Isis, is an Adept at nearly every kind of heka, and, upon talking with Yugi's and my own guardian, has taken temporary custody and is in the middle of teaching us the different kinds of heka."

Dumbledore nodded. "Always the best way. 'Tis why Hogwarts is a boarding school." Three more sweatdrops followed this as the elder took a long swig from his mug.

Conversation lulled as a large group of teenagers, dressed in matching robes with five different crests came parading through, waving banners and signs and other random objects that flashed and whizzed and popped and sparkled and did all those other things that big, large, fun and enchanted objects have a habit of doing (when their owners are trying to attract attention, usually).

Dumbledore turned back to them, afterwards, eyes sparkling. "Ah, the end-of-term-slash-graduation celebrations."

They were all still ogling the display that had by now moved further down the street, three elder humans (two wizards and a witch) ran past, hurrying to keep up with their students. Malik sniggered at their antics.

"Now _that's_ a celebration."

**-----------------LATER LATER-----------------**

Hours later found them back in the apartment, Isis towering over them, homework and Texts piled on the table- and Yugi no more wiser where he had been all that time. Isis, however, didn't seem to care, and set to work immediately arranging the proper schedules and whatnot, especially now that Malik had Restrictions (which had finally been decided upon- two months doing no kind of heka whatsoever).

She didn't seem to be able to get over the fact, however, that although she was amazingly angry at them, they were on first-name, sit-down-and-drink-while-talking-about-everything terms with the greatest wizard ever.

The three hikaris (and the two yamis present) were sure they should head for the hills- whether because of the anger or the constant questioning, none could be sure.

Isis paused her tirade long enough to shove them into the kitchen, tell them to eat, give them mail (which, Yugi had thankfully realized, was substantially less than what he got at home), and pass along a message:

"The school counselor called- Tsuroka, I believe. Malik, you have an appointment with him tomorrow after school. Yugi, Ryou, you have an appointment with him tomorrow before school." There were groans all around the table, although Yugi didn't feel quite so bad- Tsuroka, he was sure, still remembered the consequences of the 'Game Chase' that had ended up with Jou and Honda tackling the counselor, knocking off his toupee, and taking back the game with no consequences to either him, Jou, Honda, Anzu, or anyone else that had somehow gotten involved.

Isis, however, was not finished. "Oh, and Yugi? Jou called- he wanted to know if you wanted to go to the arcade on the weekend."

He looked guiltily over at the other two, but Ryou shrugged. "I still have an assignment to do, and Malik happens to still have to play 'catch up', so it's no big loss for us."

"No big loss! Come on- it's _not WORKING._ Even _you_ can appreciate that, can't you?"

Ryou looked away disdainfully. "I'm not sure whether you're talking to me or Bakura, but either way, we're insulted."

Malik pouted as Yugi and Isis tried to stifle giggles (which didn't work), before they all set to work, Isis thankfully forgetting her tirade- for now.

**----------------------REALLY LATER------------------**

Two months later, Malik was still tormenting people in his new-found, no-need-for-heka way, Yugi had beaten Kaiba at least another four times, Ryou was second in the whole school (Kaiba still having _that_ title at least), Isis had finally finished her continuous lecture about the 'proper use of heka', and Yugi's name was on the 'top score screen' on every game at every arcade within ten miles of Domino City's outer boundries.

Needless to say, everything had gone pretty well since the meeting with Dumbledore in Alturist. But there was one little problem- Isis had arranged for them to learn Mark magic from the Headmaster of the local wizarding school during the summer- and Yugi still knew more about muggles, Aura, and Shadows than he probably should with little to no knowledge regarding Mark.

"It's not that hard to understand, really!" Malik told him once, trying to explain where they had been.

Yugi had only blinked- coolly- at him. "Considering your whole explanation involved something along the lines of 'It's a place where you learn magic', I'd have to disagree."

Malik never had been sure if it had been Yugi or Atemu replying that time.

Regardless, two months also meant the end of school, and with the summer time approaching quickly, everyone was all set to finish exams and spend a month or so relaxing. For certain people, however, this 'relaxing' time was to be short lived- all 18 hours of it.

Finally, Yugi was able to find an actual, possibly understandable explanation of where he had been, in a textbook that had been sent to them in preparation for the months ahead.

"'_Hidden Alleys, like Diagon in England and Alturist in Japan, are main centers of the world-wide economy, shops, stalls, restaurants and cafes lining the Alleys from wherever they happen to begin to wherever they happen to end. Usually accessed by floo powder, they have limited access points to the muggle worlds and cities that live right among side them'_

"_The outside access points are usually concealed within brick walls, where tapping a certain area on the wall will unlock the doorway (Diagon Alley- ask the Leaky Cauldron's barkeep, Tom, to show you the proper sequence), or within statues, plants, hillsides, or buildings._

'_With the exception of Alturist, most Alleys are in either large cities or muggle capitals, where witches, wizards and muggle alike tend to congregate, for easier access._

'_The Alleys serve as hubs of each community, and are widely valued- and closely guarded. Some have been known to place Guards by every access point- fireplaces, outside access points, and common apparating locations.'"_

Yugi couldn't recall seeing a Guard, but dismissed it, glad to _finally_ have somewhat of an idea where he was- and who exactly witches and wizards are.

"Normal humans who use wands to blow things up!"

Not his exact words- but pretty darn close.

They said goodbye to their friends when school finally ended, and headed home to make any last-minute preparations. Finishing that, Malik and Ryou went head-to-head on their new PS2 (Isis had finally figured out- on Malik's request- how to change galleons, sicles and knuts into Yen), while Yugi ducked out and hurried across a number of streets and intersections and sidewalks and a park or two, until he arrived at a very familiar store.

"Jii-chan!" He called out cheerfully, entering the Kame Game Shop. The old man behind the counter, grey hair tucked none-too-successfully underneath his bandana and wearing his typical overalls, was Sugoroku Mouto- or, more commonly known as, 'Sugoroku Jii-chan'.

Everyone called him that, everyone knew him. An interesting conversation partner, a well of knowledge, and one of the kindest hearts the world had ever known, if it was slightly tainted by his days as a roving gambler who happened to have too much time, too much money, and far too much skill- or dumb luck, as all his opponents ended up calling it.

He grinned kindly at his grandson. "Ah, Yugi! Where have you been!"

Yugi giggled, hopping over the counter easily and landing on the other side while the elder 'tsk-ed'. "I wanted to come by and say 'hi'- at least, before I say 'good-bye'."

"Oh? Not another tournament on some far-away island with souls at stake is there?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, Duelist Kingdom memories coming back full force. "No, Jii-chan. Isis decided that we could get better training in Mark from another person, so she's shipping us off to a boarding school somewhere for the summer."

Sugoroku chuckled. "Are you sure it isn't because you're driving her crazy?"

Yugi laughed with him. "It might be that, too. Malik finally got his PS2- now he just wants a new motorbike. His whining and begging might be doing it."

"And you never?"

"Oh, no. I'm a _good_ little boy."

((Depends who you're talking to.))

"Watch it, yami."

((You might be a good little kitten instead.))

"Will you stop with the cat references!"

Sugoroku laughed easily, glad to see that his grandson seemed to be getting on fine- still- with the Pharaoh. "I don't suppose either of you want food?"

The conversation was immediately dropped and Yugi vaulted over the counter- again- to run to the door and flip the sign to 'closed'. Another vault, a quick dash, and he was in the kitchen, sitting patiently at the table.

Sugoroku shook his head as he noticed his grandson's expression darken lightly as Atemu made another off-comment. Although he only ever heard half the conversation- if that- it was more than entertaining.

One giant plate of… well, lots of sugary substances later, and Atemu had taken control, leaving Yugi in his soul room to get over the effects of too much sugar in his system.

Sugoroku chuckled as the Pharaoh winced again. "I guess not having him around made me forget about the effect sugar's always had on him."

"I'm around him 24/7, and _I_ forgot the effect that sugar has on him. Isis has kept most sugary substances far away from us, having to deal with three hikaris. If something has sugar in it, she knows exactly how much, and makes sure there's never too much."

"Sounds like Isis is a good influence." Sugoroku commented idly.

Atemu watched the elder man carefully for a moment, before venturing, "You're worried."

Sugoroku paused his playing with a napkin that happened to be on the table, and nodded. "I am. I'm getting old, Pharaoh- not as old as you, but old for a mortal. I am worried that something will happen-"

"To yourself?"

"To you and Yugi. If something should, and I'm in no condition to help you out-"

"Yugi has me. He always has, and always will. Egypt takes care of it's own." The conviction in Atemu's voice carried easily through the air, causing the elder to jump slightly. "That includes you, Jii-chan. It will always include you. If you have need of anything from Yugi or myself, and therefore from any of the Priests and Mages, all you need is to ask."

"Then I ask of you something very important."

"Of course." Atemu was serious- Jii-chan was everything to Yugi, and would therefore be just as safe-guarded as Yugi was.

"Whatever you do… never let Yugi be hurt."

The request was surprising, but Atemu immediately complied. "Never."

"Not physically. That will happen no matter how careful we are." A nod in understanding. "And emotionally… not too bad, of course, but even Yugi must grow." Another nod. "But spiritually… Yugi's always been something special. An inner light that no darkness can over-shadow- not too mean anything, but-"

"I understand. Continue."

"Well… I'm not sure how to say this. His mind and emotions may become tainted, or change over time, but his spirit- his soul- it should stay the same. _Should._ It needs to be pure, unchanged. Light, if not innocent. For some higher reason that only the Gods in the Heavens know, I'm sure- but I know at least that it needs to remain like this, and I would ask that you do anything- everything- to make sure that he remains- in soul in spirit- how he is now."

Atemu nodded silently, looking at the elder. "Of course, with my life. But, what has spurred this conversation?"

Sugoroku finally met his eyes, determination and conviction clear in them. "There are very few times in my life when I have been so afraid that I might die from stress or a heart attack. Once when I was so much younger, two years maybe older than Yugi, again a little after that, when I found the Sennen Puzzle- and now, barely three months ago, from the moment you moved onto the afterlife."

Atemu stopped his listening for a moment, thinking. Sugoroku was afraid… "For yourself?"

The elder gave him a flat look. "Yugi."

"Always Yugi."

"Of course."

There was no scolding, no anger, nor annoyance- simple trust, plain sincerity- and a heardfelt desire.

"I have always sworn to protect Hikari-sama… and now I extend that to include and revolve around what you have said. Jii-chan, thank you."

Sugoroku smiled lightly, a lop-sided that could only bode ill. "I don't suppose, then, that you could help an old man organize his stock, hm?"

**---------------ANOTHER OTHER OTHER _OTHER_ SCENE---------------------**

The towers in front of them rose high from the ground, the barrier they had nearly-effortlessly broken through re-sealing itself behind them. Upon completing the re-building, the seal glimmered faintly like a rainbow, before fading away again.

The clouds skittered quickly across the sky, in a race that no one knew about but themselves. The winds blew gently, tossing hair, cloaks, and golden 'pendants' hanging from chain and rope around, settling down, before blowing again. The sun warmed the land, and the cold, stone walls before them- that didn't seem so cold at all.

Yugi reveled in the elements, feeling better than he had in a while. Clean air, sun, wind, calming scenery- and the impending work load and more-than-likely-to-happen life-threatening situations that loomed on the horizon- quite literally- came together to make it feel like this was heaven on Earth.

Glancing over at the two beside him, he had the sudden feeling that he wasn't the only one feeling like this.

Maybe it was that rushed breakfast they had this morning that seemed to consist of nothing but some kind of sugar substance that Ryou had found at the market….

He turned back to the 'era of the warring states' style castle in front of them, the roof of which was barely visible above the long, upwards hill/road that they would have to climb, stone statues of what would have been 'normal' guards during the time period the castle had been built standing still as lifeless as they had ever been- and yet energies flowing just below the surface of the stone appeared occasionally, alerting anyone with the proper Sight that these statues were not as lifeless as they seemed.

"Shall we get going?" Yugi asked cautiously, eyes tracing some of the energies flowing in the nearest statue apprehensively.

Malik watched him for a second, looked were the Pharaoh had been looking, and smirked. "Heka-propelled or not, they're still statues. We have every reason to be here, and they can't do anything about it."

Ryou cocked his head at the Keeper. "Does that mean we can go up the hill now?"

Malik, from his pose beside the statue, sweatdropped and turned around quickly. "Indeed it does! Onwards, men!"

Ryou, being more… reserved than the other two followed somewhat apprehensively, suitcase trailing behind him, Yugi bringing up the rear.

((Ne, aibou, what's wrong?))

Yugi paused, turning around to look over his shoulder at the forest not too far away, though still out of the barrier. (-I don't know… ever since we went to visit Jii-chan last night, I feel like something's different.-)

There was a definite pause before Atemu gave his answer. ((Hm… nothing to worry about. If it's something bad, we'll get through it- like we have every other person and/or groups of people that have tried to kill us or steal our souls. And if it's good… then why are we complaining?))

With or without the pause, the spirit's words still made sense, and Yugi grinned, feeling somewhat better, the sun and wind and general peace and calm of the area helping to lift his spirits as he hurried after the other two lights.

(-Though, Yami, it probably won't stay this calm for much longer- not with Malik and Bakura in the same area.-)

((We've- somehow- managed to live through everything they've done in the past. I doubt anything that could happen here would be much worse.))

(-Careful, Yami. Famous last words, you know.-)

**-----------------BLAH------------------**

"TOMB KEEPER!"

That was about all the warning the three teachers currently within the ancient school building had before what appeared to be two tornados ran into the Hall, around it a few times, disrupting everything that got in their way, and out the doors- again.

A few waves of their wands, and every looked like it had been moments before.

The elder man in the middle of the two professors shook his head, staring at the three empty places at their table.

"I'm almost surprised that we're so used to this by now, considering that _most_ of our students aren't quite so… out of control."

One of the other professors, a dark-skinned young man, grinned right back at the elder. "Come now, Professor Kimiro, I thought you said that Isis-sama said that they would be a _little_ hard to control, all things considered."

Professor Kimiro, the Headmaster of Japan's Dragonscale school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sighed wearily. "I hadn't thought that either MPD _or_ ADD would be the issue."

The final teacher currently residing at the school, a middle-aged woman with a stern face frowned. "It does not appear to be ADD that is the issue, though I won't don't you on MPD."

The younger man frowned as well. "Unlike you two, I have a barely-functioning knowledge of muggles, and nothing of all the wonderful 'diseases' they find. Professor Itumi, would you care to explain?"

The female glared at him. "Of course, Professor Zumaki. It is very simple- ADD is Attention Deficit Disorder, where someone can't keep their attention on a single thing for even a short period of time, and MPD…."

"It's not really a disease." Kimiro cut in. "MPD, or Mulitple Personality Disorder, really just means extreme cases of mood swings. A nice, kind, caring, absolutely harmless personality one second-"

"And a savage, psychotic, and generally violent one the next? Even for a wizard, that seems a bit far-fetched."

"And to think that muggles deal with it so much better." Itumi quickly said, smirking at the look on Zumaki's face. "I'm surprised that these three have kept all this hidden for so long."

Kimiro nodded. "Especially considering that one of them is basically a celebrity."

Zumaki was about to ask another question when the doors opened, and two worn-out looking teens entered, hair and robes askew, faces red from exhaustion. The back of their robes was strangely taut, and when they were allowed to walk properly again, the third member of their little party was visible- though it was a wonder how he could not have been, considering the crown of hair.

They stopped feet from the table and bowed respectively to the three sitting there. Kimiro stood, as did Zumaki and Itumi, and the three bowed back, before all six took their places around the table, food appearing within seconds on the plates and platters which lay scattered about.

"Itadakimasu!"

Malik went to it with a will, Zumaki not too far behind him. Ryou looked disgusted for a second, before seeing what was before him and piling his plate high enough to nearly vanish behind. Yugi, on the other hand, looked at Kimiro who he sat opposite from, waiting for the Heamaster to finish his mouthful before speaking.

"Sensei… sorry about earlier."

Kimiro looked up, startled. "Earlier? Oh- don't worry, we're used to it. And I know that you weren't a part of that whirlwind- if I couldn't tell who was the cause of it, what kind of Headmaster would I be?

"Now hurry and eat before out friends here steal everything and we're left with the scraps!"

Yugi muttered a second, "Itadakimasu," before ladling some soup into his bowl, other foods finding their way to his plate.

((Aibou, what's wrong now?))

(-You always know, don't you?-)

((How can I _not_?))

Yugi grinned around his food, drawing a multiple of quick glances from Kimiro, who tried to look busy eating. The teen's amethyst eyes were mysteriously blank, turned inwards, and- more than likely- doing the same kind of 'meditation' that he and Ryou at least seemed so fond of. Malik, on the other hand, seem to try as hard as he could to _not_ do the 'gazing within one's soul' that the other two seemed to do on a near-constant basis.

(-Can we talk about it later? Kimiro-sensei is staring at me.-)

He could feel Atemu smirk. ((Later, then.))

**---------LATER… AGAIN--------**

Yugi sat on his futon on the floor by the 'window', Ryou against the opposite wall and Malik on the wall opposite the door. He starred out the wall-length gaps, back leaning against the frame of the sliding shutters, and feet hanging over the edge. The window was more like a door- but as there was really only six inches- max- of floor or anything beyond the frames before it dropped off into space, the word 'window' was the best way to put it.

The hangings that would normally cover said gap fluttered in the barely-existent breeze, gusting just strong enough to move his bangs very, very slightly.

((Aibou, now will you tell me?))

His eyes turned inwards again, before suddenly, sharply, focusing on something opposite him, leaning against the other frame- and yet, wasn't really there at all.

(-Alright, Yami.-) He replied still within their minds, refusing to wake up the other two within the room.

The spirit's usually-corporeal body had now become solid enough for Yugi, and Yugi alone, to touch, and he did so, sliding over till he sat beside the ancient Pharaoh, said Pharaoh scooting over so that Yugi would still be sitting in the moon light.

There was silence through the link, and Yugi realized that Atemu was waiting for him to start. He gulped- but finally did.

(-You remember a month ago, when we first came here?-)

((Yes, and I'm surprised how much we've learned since then. Such simple, simple things.))

Yugi gently whacked the other on the arm, giving him a mock-glare. (-Do you want to hear about this or not?-)

((Of course.))

Yugi took a moment to compose himself, before continuing. (-Well… remember when I said that something felt… different… after we went to visit Jii-chan?-)

Atemu visibly stiffened, and Yugi was almost curious as to ask what had happened, but left it alone, and ignored the other's movements. (-Well… it goes back a bit further than that.-)

((It does? What does?))

(-It… I don't know. But there was also that time in class when the nice gym teacher asked me what was on my forehead, remember?-)

((Of course I do.))

(-You sound like a broken record.-)

((So do you.))

Not an insult, a fact, and Yugi found himself unable to take offence, imagined or otherwise. (-Well… I… found something.-)

((Oh?)) Atemu's interest was clearly spiked, tenseness completely in the past. ((What?))

(-I'm not sure- a record of some kind, maybe. I asked Zumaki-sensei what the book was, and he asked me if I was joking, since Dragonscale had _never_ had a book like that, and he should know- he cataloged them all.-)

Yugi reached towards his bag, pulling from within it an old, leather-bound book that looked to be at least centuries old.

((Not from my time. We wrote everything on papyrus scrolls.))

(-Don't I know it. But here's the thing…-)

And, upon opening the book, Atemu's senses, whether real or Shadow-made, were bombarded with lights, sounds and images. Upon said bombardment quieting down, he was surprised that the other two still hadn't woken up.

He looked over at Yugi who was staring at him curiously.

(-What happened?-)

((It was like… like everything I've ever felt just ran through my body…only magnified a thousand times.))

Yugi nodded, motioning to the now-closed book. (-Open it again and see what happens.-)

Atemu did so, bracing himself for another onslaught, but was surprised when nothing happened, and the only thing on the first page was a circle with a triangle drawn in the middle of it.

((What is that?))

(-I don't know, but all the pages are like that. But… it feels the same as whatever's been happening has felt like.-)

Atemu frowned. ((Aibou, we're keeping this book with us at all times.)) He flipped through, confirming Yugi's words at the very next page he flipped to, as his senses were bombarded again. ((And we're going to figure out what this means- soon.))

**---------------END OF SUMMER TRAINING------------**

Yugi couldn't help but beam in appreciation as Professor Kimiro presented him with a small, solid-gold medallion on a silver chain. The medallion had a small, detailed carving of an wand over what was undoubtedly a scale with flames on it- the international symbol for the school.

Kimiro moved down the row to Ryou, then finally to Malik, each being presented with the medallion. It was the only symbol they would get- they had never really 'attended' Dragonscale, and the medallions merely proclaimed they were Adepts of Mark (although, in most places they would just say that one graduated).

The medallions hung lightly around their necks, spelled to remain inconspicuous by others until checked with a wand.

Kimiro bowed to each of them as they bowed back, Itumi and Zumaki bowing with them. No words were spoken- all farewells and whatnot having been exchanged the night before, as was the large to-do dinner celebrating their quick learning of Mark. They still had a long way to go before they attained their Mastery, but, as Kimiro had said:

"Once you know the basics of Mark, it's not hard to really learn the rest. You read a book, pronounce the incantation, and wave your wand a certain way. It just takes skill, endurance, and will- you have to be able to hold and sustain the spell, and have the willpower to do so. That's it- endurance, strength and will."

They had all agreed later (after a few of the wizarding specialty 'Butterbeers') that it also took a guardian who wouldn't mind you blowing up all their belongings.

And now they were leaving Dragonscale, with the promise of aid and assistance from Kimiro, Itumi and Zumaki should they ever need it.

Half an hour later found them at the bottom of the long road up the hillside, where they had first laid eyes on at least the roof of the old school, the barrier shimmering impatiently, as though wanting them to break it again to let them leave. Their luggage was probably already back in the apartment, having been sent there last night after they were in bed, only some muggle clothes, one small bag each, and a set of ceremonial robes and long, dark cloaks left in their possession.

Said cloaks now swished around their feet as they turned and strode purposefully away, even from this distance feeling the eyes of their three mentors on them. The barrier actually didn't need breaking- medallions aglow, it let them through easily, closing quickly once they were on the other side.

Turning back one final time before the barrier finally closed, they were greeted by the sight of a sliver of the Ancient Castle fading into nothingness, a wide field with the edge of the forest close by replacing the proud, majestic school.

No words were spoken- today was a day of not celebration, but reflection. Mark would be Mastered within the month, of that much they were sure. But the rest….

The book he had found long ago felt heavy in Yugi's bag, as though not wanting to leave Dragonscale. It was like an extra weight that he carried with him, memories of a time now past- and yet, if the new symbols they had uncovered in it (and the fact that by now there were at least five hundred of said symbols on each page, like a text or novel), it pointed more towards the future.

**---------------END--------------**

Alrightie, so ends Interlude #1: Aura and Mark. Mind you, there _are_ seven different kinds of heka, as I've been calling it, so at least two more interludes for all you wonderful people.

I've now gotten a number of reviews regarding chapter 3, "The Axis", and I need to clarify a few things it seemed.

If you would read through the chapter, near the beginning, you would see that Yami gives Agni a brief description of what happened. It's pretty damn close to what actually did happen, and will certainly appear and go more in-depth later. After all (if this is where the confusion lies), the yamis at the very least know how to use the Shadows pretty well- but the excuse Atemu gives is that it was a botched Shadow-warping that caused it. Lie? Hm… you'll just have to see….

The point of The Axis? A filler? No. Definitely not. It's more than that- a good more. I hinted at some stuff in there that will be showing up later. And my usual curse of the OCs? snorts Not this time, if I can help it. So far, I think I've really only used 4 important OCs- the rest are just background, REALLY supporting characters that probably won't ever pop up again. The three newest hybrids are (obviously) always going to be there (GET USED TO THEM!) and Dani… well, let's just say that her story didn't finish when she killed herself for Bakura and Atemu in AE, shall we?

Yeah… no clue if I got any more complaints, other than it was confusing. But hints, damn it! Lots and lots of hints and clues! Don't quote me on this- the, er… 'answers' will probably only pop up should they need to. Loose ends? Nawh… everything is going to get used. In what order and what effect it will have on the story is the question, though- and such a good question it is.

bows Alright, enough blah-blah-blah. I'm off to finish the pre-thingy (that's really just a prelude to a prelude), and to extend chapter… 6, I believe. Which is actually going up before this, so this is really out of order, isn't it?

Well, hope it wasn't too confusing. If it was… don't blame me. I have around twenty or so plot bunnies doing the conga line to the theme song for the Amazing Race (how they can do that, I have no idea. I tried and ran into a table). Blame the plot bunnies. Especially the one with the scary sword that recently popped up… damn Redwall, invading my plot bunny space…. ;)

**Song:**

Ave Maria! snorts sorry, cousin bought us a Blackmore's Night CD (a really good group, btw), but she bought us a _'Romantic Collection'_. As much as I love her (fave cousin), and as much as I love Blackmore's Night… sighs one song is really good, though. Whenever I hear it, I suddenly have the urge to write about a hikari (specifically, Yugi) dying. Oh, iz called, er… "Ghost of a Rose" I think. So yes, that's the song. Oh, yeah, '_Beyond the Sunset: The Romantic Collection'_ also comes with a DVD and a Christmas CD… guess which one I've been listening to lately?

"…_dancing to the setting sun as he watched her._

_And ever more he thought he saw a glimpse of her upon the moors forever…_

_He'd hear her say:_

_Promise me,_

_When you see,_

_A white Rose you'll think of me._

_I love you so, _

_Never let go…_

_I will be_

_Your Ghost of a Rose…."_


	8. Year of the Verdict

_**Return to the Old Ways**_

**Chapter 6: Year of the Verdict**

**Warnings**: Sanity is not guaranteed. AND, swearing. Cursing. Cussing. Vulgar language. Whatever you would like to call it, this goes for everything. People swear in this, they use bad words. Namely 'kura, but others do, too. And some OOC-ness... but that might just be my perspective on them, hm? Oh, and don't kill me, but: CHARACTER DEATH. I hated writing it… and you people wonder why this chapter took so damn long, hm?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, you do not sue. Or the whole thing starting with "Kay-fuzz not own" and ending with "Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad." And any other little quotes that end up in here are also not my doing. If they are quotes, they will be in quotes, high-lighted, and some kind of disclaimer here or at the end. M'kay? M'kay.

**Recap**: Yami (hereby referred to as Atemu) and Bakura return to their hikaris with Dani's help. Yugi goes missing, ends up in the Hogwarts infirmary, Bakura, Malik and Ryou rescue him, and some leprechauns randomly appear (LEPRECHAUNS!). They all end up living together, the Pharaohs get themselves stuck in the Axis, Ryou and Bakura find them, bring them back after seven years. Dumbledore finds out about them, they get offered jobs at Hogwarts, and are all set to go- but a week before the new year Sugoroku-jii-chan is put in the hospital on his deathbed. Dumbledore and Lasine raid the hospital's store cupboard while Yugi talks with Sugoroku- the elder gives the Pharaoh something, and then makes Yugi promise some stuff. Then Sugoroku dies.

**Notes:** Haven't even written this chapter and already doing stuff. For more info about pre-RttOW go read Waiting in the Sands (or I shall cut your hands OFF!). Yeah... listening to Bohemian Rhapsody again, go away.

**Song:** Breath (2 am) by Anna Nalik. I've loved this song for a while, but had no idea what it was called or who it was by. Then I heard the names- I started laughing so hard in the middle of Physics class, and everyone was staring. I mean, c'mon- NALIK is like MALIK- only not. Yeah… I thought it _was_ "Malik" first. Darn me.

**Link:** It didn't work last chapter, and I'm too lazy to go edit it. So here's the actual URL:  
http/ www. egyptianmyths. net/ atum. htm  
Kick-ass funny. That's all I'm gonna say.

**--------------------------------THIS IS A SCENE-------------------------------------**

_"Lay down your sweet and weary head__  
__Night is falling- you have come to journey's end_  
_Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before_  
_They are calling, from across the distant shore_  
_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?_  
_Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away_  
_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping."_

Yugi glared at the radio as he sat- alone- in a small coffee shop in Domino. The school term would have started three days ago- one week after his grandfather's death. He should have been teaching, should have been helping them through the war the Mark Mages were going through….

But here he was, truly alone for once, sitting in a coffee shop and listening to a song that couldn't be more depressing at the moment.

He pulled the cup in front of him to his lips, and downed the rest of the hot, scalding substance. The sun was slowly fading from sight, the Shadows lengthening- and he was barely able to discern a darker splotch among those cast by the buildings and the poles around him.

_"What can you see on the horizon?_  
_Why do the whites' gulls call?_  
_Across the sea, a pale moon rises_  
_The ships have come to carry you home, and all will turn to silver glass_  
_A light in the water all souls pass." _

He gratefully opened up the door connecting his soul room to the corridor, and the darker splotch disappeared, only to reappear in his mind.

((Aibou-))

(-Yami, stop. Eh, er… thank you.-)

There was no real reason for the thank you, but a deep understanding that passed between them explained why the hikari felt it necessary to say it.

_"Hope fades into the world of night_  
_Through shadows falling, out of memory and time_  
_Don't say, we have come now to the end_  
_White shores are calling; you and I will meet again_  
_And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping."_

A few minutes later found Yugi walking slowly back to the small apartment that Isis had bought for them with their money. Collapsing onto his bed, Yugi let the dams open, and the comfy material below his head quickly soaked with crystalline tears.

Atemu appeared beside him, wrapping comforting arms around his light, holding him as he cried.

In a way, Atemu was relieved to see Yugi cry. The hikari had been seemingly emotionless since the loss of Sugoroku- that had actually been one of the reasons that Dumbledore had told him to take a year off- the loss of a family member, especially one's only living family member, would surely scar the light.

Yugi hadn't reacted to anything, whether it be good, bad, or anything in between. He had merely existed for the last week- and now, everything seemed to crumble and fall, all the emotions and feelings of the last week that had been building up suddenly breaking free in one big torrent….

Yugi turned his head into the other's chest, letting his tears instead soak the leather shirt that Atemu had donned. A warm hand on his back (although cold to everyone else) helped to soothe him, as did the other hand that was playing with his hair. His sobs slowly died down, Atemu gaining cramps and random body parts falling asleep from staying in one position too long.

(-Ar… ari… arigatou, Yami….-)

That surprised him- this time, there was no explanation.

((What for, aibou?))

Yugi's hands tightened, fisting his shirt (and pulling it noticeably tighter than it already was).

(-For listening to me, for comforting me, for letting me cry and soak your leather shirt… being there- here… for me….-)

Atemu was stunned. The way that Yugi had said the last part, it was almost like Yugi had been expecting Atemu to leave! But the hikari had asked Atemu to leave him to himself for a while, and Atemu had returned at the first pangs of stress and sadness- so surely it wasn't because of that? He leaned his head against Yugi's, breathing in the slight fragrance of strawberries.

((I will always be here, aibou- I will never leave you, for anything.))

(-But you did, once. You-)

((I know I did, but it was because it seemed like the right thing at the time. But I couldn't- I couldn't live, if you could call that living. I couldn't think about anything else, except that I had made the biggest mistake of my life- or afterlife. I will never abandon you, aibou. I never abandoned you then, trying every moment I could to find a way to get back to you. Never by my choice- and even if we are somehow separated, I will not leave. Never. I promise you this on Eternity.))

There was silence for a few minutes, Yugi thinking this over.

(-Eternity- but that includes Death.-)

((You will come to the afterlife with me, aibou. I will not be separated from you again.))

Yugi smiled slightly, feeling reassured. Someone who would be with him always- he had known this already, but- Atemu's grip on him tightened, and he allowed himself to relax marginally.

(-Thank you… thank you, Yami... aibou.-)

The word sounded strange in Yugi's mind, calling Atemu that. Atemu almost let his own tears fall- not just Dark anymore. Not just Dark.

((Rest now, aibou. The night is young- but you are tired. I will-))

(-You will sleep, yami. Even if I have to drag you into bed- any bed- you are going to sleep, and stay asleep, until the morning.-)

So many tears, and yet now- the tears must have carried the sadness and depression. When they were cried out, so too were all the negative feelings….

Atemu grinned, laying Yugi down on the bed and tucking him in, before lying down beside him, arms wrapped protectively around the light.

((Then I wish you goodnight, aibou. Have pleasant dreams.))

_"What can you see on the horizon?_  
_Why do the whites' gulls call?_  
_Across the sea, a pale moon rises_  
_The ships have come to carry you home, and all will turn to silver glass_  
_A light in the water all souls pass. _

_"There are grey ships into the West."_

**--------------------------------THIS IS A SCENE-------------------------------------**

Dumbledore raised his arms, signaling everyone in the Great Hall to be quiet. He smiled down on them, a genuine smile on his face. The new Potions Master, Slughorn, beamed with him, while the other teachers looked nervous. The two extra seats had been removed from the Staff Table, leaving everyone curious as to what was happening.

"I believe we are all enjoying a wonderful dinner, after our first three days of school. There might be a few missing- if someone could please pass this onto them, it would be much appreciated.

"By now, I am sure that everyone has noticed the two extra seats up here that had to be taken away. The three new teachers we were planning on having are unable to join us this year, due to familial problems. This announcement may be a bit late, but Professors Ishtar, Bakura and Mo- Levis, who were to be your new History, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Counselor, have unfortunately had to have a premature retirement.

"However, I'm sure that- if nothing else goes astray- next year, we will be seeing at least two of them. Now, I'm sure that we all want to continue on with this wonderful dinner."

Dumbledore sat down again to much whispering. It was a very strange thing to make an announcement about...

…

Hours later found the golden trio sitting in the three most comfortable chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring absent-mindedly at the flames. Homework lay forgotten on their laps or tables near them, as fluttering sounds from outside caught and held their attention for barely an instant.

"Harry, I don't know."

The only girl finally spoke up, addressing her statement to one of the males- a black-haired emerald-eyed teen sitting beside her. He raised an eyebrow, trying to remember what they were supposed to be pondering for the last hour or so.

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything. "It's just- just because they suddenly decide to not teach doesn't mean that they've also suddenly swung to the dark side."

The final male frowned. "But what else would explain why they can't come. Whether they live and work in the magical or muggle worlds, if they can teach at Hogwarts, then they _must _know what's happening, and they should be more than willing to teach here, no matter what."

"What if there's some kind of problem, though. What happens if they're needed to... oh, I don't know, protect their families?"

"Then their families can come here. If they're protecting them with magic, then the families must know about it-"

"But muggles can't come into Hogwarts!"

"Who said they were muggles?"

"Would said they weren't?"

As the bickering continued, Harry sighed, watching the flames. Whether or not the -absent- new teachers were or weren't working for Voldemort seemed to be useless information, compared to what was truly on his mind. He had finally received a response about the letter he had written more than a month before...

**------------------S'AA--------------------**

((You've got to be kidding me. There is no way that we're actually-))

(-Yami, hush. We have no other choice. Our contract remains with the school. Juni surely won't mind if we take another year.-)

((I don't care about the boss-man. I care about everything else! The Axis is-))

(-The perfect place for a thief? Please- I'm sure that we can find something to keep you busy here for a year, preferably without doing anything illegal.-)

((Hikari, let's go back to the Axis, spend a year there, and come back in time for the new school year!))

(-Yami, I swear, if you even attempt to do that I'm personally going back to the Temple of Kuru Eruna to throw the Ring down the pit.-)

Silence met the light's ears, and Ryou couldn't help but smirk slightly. He added on the final touch to make sure that Bakura would listen. (-I need to be here for Yugi, Bakura. He's lost his only family- I can't just leave him without other human contact. And no, I'm not counting Atemu as a human. I don't want him to turn away from everything he's known because of this.-)

Bakura growled. ((Fine, hikari. Do what you wish. But I will not sit around and let you spend all your time comforting the midget. He'll get over it within a year, and then we'd better have something lined up to do. A year is a long time to waste.))

(-You wasted 5000 years, didn't you?-)

Bakura sputtered indignantly, as Ryou continued walking down Alturist. No one stared at him weirdly- he and Malik had become enough of a presence that people in cloaks with the Charter-made adornments were considered 'common' and 'normal'- neither of which would naturally apply to the two.

He turned into one of the shops, browsing through the different spell ingredients. Running his fingers along a jar with some crushed sorrel inside, he glanced idly around, eyes lingering on the different herbs, intestines, and many other possible ingredients that he would probably rather not know of. He grabbed a small satchel from within his cloak and gently placed some of the sorrel into it, waltzing up to the counter to pay for it.

((And what, dear hikari, do you need that for?))

Bakura's tone of voice made it easily known that he was still angry after the last comment.

(-I just needed to clear my mind for a second, and getting out of this madness seemed to be a good way to do that. The sorrel is just in case I get hungry.-)

((I still can't believe you can eat that stuff.))

(-I still can't believe you can eat raw meat.-)

Again, silence. Ryou was glad for it, as he was barely able to dodge around a group of younger Mark Mages, nearly getting run over in the process. He began wandering again, looking at everyone attempting to get their shopping done before nightfall. However, the atmosphere was a lot more relaxed than it was over in Europe- being nearly on the other side of the world seemed to have some advantages.

Ryou gently felt the bag that rested in his palms, the metal thread rope wrapped firmly around his wrist- Bakura refused to allow their money to be anywhere else on their person while in Alturist. It was getting kind of empty (then again, he hadn't refilled it for almost a year), and, for some reason, he had the urge to randomly spend something.

((You're getting as bad as those dipstick females, hikari.))

(-Thanks for the compliment.-) He replied dryly, trying to not roll his eyes. He heard a chuckle as Bakura looked out through his eyes for a second.

((Since when did my wonderful hikari become so feminine?))

Ryou couldn't reply to that as a younger witch suddenly crashed into him, making a grab for his pockets and then the pouch around his wrist. Immediately, a light flashed and she found herself unable to move, stuck to the ground. Ryou stood up slowly as a few passers-by stopped to look at the commotion.

She didn't lift her head (although she should have been able to), and Ryou found himself wondering what had possessed her to do that. Faint footsteps running away caught his attention, and a sudden awareness from his other half caused Ryou to believe that there were certainly more thieves in the area. ((Hikari, let me handle them.))

(-No. You'd probably send them to the Shadow Realm or something, yami. Let me deal with her, first.-)

More silence, and Ryou bent down, tilting the girl's face to his own. Dirt covered what would probably be pale skin when cleaned, matted, long black hair hung down into dark brown eyes- filled with defiance.

"Let me go!"

Ryou was taken aback by her tone. She had looked so feeble, and now-

The startled look on his face quickly turned into a frown (though no one else was able to tell). "And why would I let you go? So you can go find your friends and then steal more money from someone?"

"I ain't stole nothing!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "You can speak properly, I can hear it in your voice. And no, you haven't stolen anything- from me. But you were trying to, and you probably have some money on you from other people, right?"

She continued to glare, and Ryou felt himself grow bolder- and angrier. Bakura's annoyance at the little upstart filtered through the link, nearly causing Ryou to move without thought- quickly forcing himself to calm down, he stood up again, and frowned, releasing the bonds that held her in place.

"Go, and stop thieving. There are others who wouldn't be so kind- especially other, professional thieves." His eyes narrowed, and she took off, the crowd quickly dispersing as he continued to make his way to the bank. (-I should know, I live with one in my head.-)

((That little… she better be grateful you let her go.))

(-I bet you're grateful, since I kept you from killing her.-)

((Ha! A petty little thief like her couldn't-))

Ryou quickly cut his other off so that he wouldn't have to be a witness to the loud and generally crude language that came with the emergence of the 'thief' personality. Making his way into the bank, he sighed as he saw both the girl and some of her friends huddling in a corner, eyeing the patrons.

Bakura, apparently, saw them too, as he broke through the mental blockade Ryou had created, screaming. ((WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE MIDGETS DOING HERE!))

(-Bakura, it's a bank. It's a public place. They have every right to be here.-)

Some grumbling, but relenting. Where they were going, the kids couldn't follow.

The back counter, hidden in some shadows, had only one goblin tending it- and he looked amazingly excited to see Ryou there.

"Oh! Sir! Would Sir like to withdraw, or any other service we can offer you?"

This goblin seemed to have taken the position only recently, excited as he was- but he seemed to have en excellent memory, immediately hoping over the counter and bowing before Ryou. The hikari chuckled, nodding his head, showing as much respect as the goblins here would allow him to.

((They're like the house elves.))

Ryou silently agreed, following the young goblin towards the mine carts. This pattern was different from the one they had originally taken, but none the less just as complicated. Ryou easily lost track of how many times they switched mine carts and used walkways and stairs that no one had probably used in centuries. Bakura kept track until they were about 3/4 of the way to the vaults- and then gloriously got himself confused, nearly confusing Ryou in the process.

Ten minutes later found them in front of the three double doors, Ryou already walking over to his own and going through the lengthy process he and Bakura had installed required to open it.

Once the doors were open, Ryou entered, nodding to the young goblin. He bowed again, scampering away to do some other work around Gringotts before returning to pick the hikari up.

Bakura materialized beside Ryou, as the light turned around and shut the doors most of the way, leaving it slightly open. A cool breeze filtered through the gap that had previously gone unnoticed, ruffling Bakura's hair slightly, and into his eyes.

Ryou walked further back into their vault, going through the different trinkets and treasures. "What's wrong? You usually just take over out in public- not create your own body."

Bakura growled. "You could say I have a reason." He stalked over to Ryou, turning the light around the pushing him against the wall. "What the hell did you think you were doing, letting that brat get away? Letting ALL of them get away?"

Ryou blinked back tears, his head throbbing from where it hit the wall. "Because everyone deserves a second cha-"

"Don't. Don't even start on that. Do you honestly think that she is suddenly going to change her ways because you let her go?" When Ryou didn't answer. Bakura's eyes darkened considerably. "Then you're even more of a fool than I thought you were."

"Bakura-"

Ryou's words were suddenly cut off as a bright, glowing light filled the room. As it dimmed, both looked over at a small pile of artifacts near the back of the room, a familiar feeling tingling in the air. As if in a trance, Bakura lowered Ryou back to the ground, and both made their way over, ignoring the crunching from beneath their feet as they stepped on valuables or kicked them aside.

The feeling was quickly identifiable the closer they got. The final piece of evidence to prove what they thought were the Charter Marks floating in the air around the glowing pile, and those that streamed continuously over said pile.

"What is it?" Ryou whispered, still drawn to the pile.

"A glowing pile of gold, hikari. Use your eyes." Bakura's retort was humorless, the glow preventing any other thoughts from taking precedence in one's mind over it.

Ryou bent down, gently prodding the pile. Gold shifted, and some fell off to the side, revealing some black leather, stretched tight over… something. Bakura bent down beside his light, and both moved the gold off the pile, watching with fascination as they uncovered the artifacts buried beneath.

Eventually, Bakura leaned back on his heels, pulling a black, leather-bound book from the pile as Ryou was able to unearth a black leather-hide bandolier with seven pouches- the smallest the size of a pill box, the biggest the size of a closed fist. Each had a long, ebony handle with gold trim and inlayed gold and silver stems. He eyed it, before pulling the bandolier on over his head, letting it sit diagonally across his chest. For some reason, having the bandolier sitting there, having it near enough to grasp and use, felt… right, somehow.

Bakura looked at his hikari as Ryou ran his fingers over the bandolier, smirking at the look in the light's eyes. Turning his attention back to the book that now sat in his lap, he blinked. This book felt a _lot_ like the one that Pharaoh carried around with them everywhere…. Expecting the same flash of life energy, he was surprised when the only thing he could feel was-

_"Death."_

Both looked up at each other, surprised at the unification of their voices. Ryou moved to sit alongside Bakura as the dark ran his hand over the leather bindings. The leather felt fresh, even if it smelt and looked ages old. There were subtle hints of gold on the spine- the bindings, probably- and silver alloy clasps which held it shut. Five marks on the front cover of the book indicated what it was to be used with, and both Bakura and Ryou froze upon finding them, hidden amongst the other Marks that swarmed through the cover.

Bakura was the first to come out of his stupor ('Rising Dead Book' not having as much effect on a dead person as it might on a living one), and gently used his fingers to pry open the book. He felt quite a bit of resistance, and wondered if another person would have a harder time doing so.

Ryou was able to blink himself out of his shock, eyes trailing over the Marks on the first page. He frowned, grabbing the book from Bakura's hands. The yami glared at him, but made no move to grab the book back. Ryou flipped through it, eyes lightening with each page he read. Bakura looked between the book and Ryou, not understanding how he was able to read the script on the pages- considering that they were written in a tongue that he was sure most certainly wasn't around when he was alive, and from what Ryou and the others had told him, hadn't been around since.

Ryou finally stopped, looking up at Bakura. "Er, sorry…."

Bakura flapped his hand in Ryou's face, eyes and other hand already searching out another treasure for him to examine. "You seem to be enjoying yourself with that 'Rising Dead Book'. If it helps me, go for it."

Ryou sweatdropped, looking back at the book. "It's actually called the Book of the Dead. It just has to deal with, er… rising Dead."

Bakura blinked. "Necromancy?"

Ryou nodded, but held the book closer to himself as Bakura made a grab for it. "It's actually something like an instruction manual for someone called 'Abhorsen' or something. They're supposed to work against Necromancers and the Dead to stop them from killing everyone."

Bakura glared at the Book. "Does that mean you're going to try to get rid of me in the middle of the night?"

Ryou smiled, enjoying this new position of semi-power: this was certainly enough to put him on an even level with Bakura now in their little power game. "No, yami- it just means that if I practice this, we get to travel a lot more and lay the Dead back to rest."

"Traveling exorcists-"

"No. I don't know exactly, but from what I understand, the Dead this refers to are living, or have some kinds of bodies, or- oh, I don't know!" Ryou exclaimed, exasperated at the look Bakura was giving him (that, coupled with the emotions down the link clearly called him an idiot).

"Fine, hikari. Practice with your Book of the Dead. I'm going to look around here and see if there is anything else of interest. Every time we come here, there's always something new." Ryou watched Bakura walk away further into the vault, and he turned his attention back to the Book of the Dead.

Deciding to ignore all the warnings in the book about severe bodily, spiritual and mental harm (which was what took up the first twenty pages or so, anyways) he skipped ahead to the _actual_ first page. Biting his lip, he looked around the vault for what they had mentioned, before looking downwards at the bandolier that he had forgotten he wore.

Carefully opening the first (smallest) pouch, he even more carefully pulled out a tiny, silver bell. He used his hand to keep the clapper from sounding while his right held the bell in the position instructed in the book.

"The Abhorsen must get used to bearing and using the bells, as they are Abhorsen's and all living creature's first and greatest defense against the Dead." He muttered, reading aloud from the book. Skipping down a few paragraphs (which generally consisted of what other creatures the bells may be used against), he came to the list of bells, holding the smallest one gently as he read aloud again, this time loud enough for Bakura to hear, wherever he had disappeared to.

"The first and smallest bell is Ranna, the Sleeper." Putting away Ranna, he pulled out the next.

"The second bell is Mosreal, the Waker." He looked over this bell, blinking as he noticed Charter Marks and a strange other pattern similar to the Charter, but not, contained within the clapper and inner bell. Remembering the same thing in Ranna, only fainter, he assumed that all the bells must have the Marks and patterns.

Drawing the next bell, he was surprised that he didn't need to squint to see the Marks and patterns on the inside of the bell. "The third bell is Kibeth, the Walker." He found a strange connection with Kibeth, and was loathe to put it back into his pocket. But the Book said to not linger too long on a single bell, as they had a tendency to ring of their own accord.

"The fourth bell is Dyrim, the Singer." He frowned, finding himself squinting again to see what he knew was there on the inside of the bell. Another frown, as the thought crossed his mind that all bells and musical instruments are generally described as singing. Deciding to not question it, he replaced Dyrim, drawing out the next.

"The fifth bell is Belgaer, the Thinker." Another bell he needed to squint to see what there was on the inside, though not as bad as the others. As another bell he decided not to think about until he needed to, he placed Belgaer back into its pouch, not wanting to find out what would happen should it ring.

"The sixth bell is Saraneth, the Binder." Self explanatory? He held it gently in his hands, finding himself needing to squint again- but not because he couldn't see the Marks and patterns on the inside. The light from this bell seemed to be almost unbearably bright, and yet he found a connection to it, something like Kibeth. He turned his attention to the last, hoping that the feeling of dread in his gut wasn't in regards to it.

"The seventh and final bell is Astarael, the Sorrowful." He bit his lip, about to look at the inside of the bell- but suddenly grabbed a piece of silk and wrapped it tightly around the clapper, to dull the sound as much as it could. Unsure of why he felt the need to do this preparation, he finished turning the bell towards his eyes….

…

"GAH!"

Bakura whirled, heading back immediately to his light. 'If that stupid Dead Book has done anything to Ryou….'

He was surprised to find Ryou face-down on the ground, hands hurriedly wiping at his eyes. Astarael lay across from him, the clapper's sound having been completely dulled by the silk- and Bakura couldn't help but think that it was an extremely good thing that Ryou had such good foresight.

"Ryou, you okay? The bell hit you in the eye?"

Ryou looked up, glaring at his yami. "Try looking at the inside of Astarael, and see what happens to you."

Bakura raised his eye brows, walking over to the bell (somewhat glad that he had been able to hear Ryou when he had read from the book). He turned it upwards, hand instinctively stilling the clapper from even slightly touching the sides of the bell- and blinked.

Squinting, he was barely able to make out the Charter Marks and other… strange patterns on the inside, but generally they were invisible to him. He turned to Ryou, who hurriedly took Astarael and put it away, back into its pouch.

"What? Those Charter Marks and other things blind you, hikari?"

Ryou frowned. "They were so much _brighter_ when I was looking at it…."

Bakura shrugged. "Ah well. That's what happens, bakayarou."

Ryou punched Bakura in the arm, causing the yami to laugh. "You want to fight?"

Ryou reached down and grabbed a satchel that had seemingly come from nowhere and place the Book of the Dead inside, tying off the top. He took off his cloak and slung the satchel over his back, before replacing the cloak and pulling both the hood and cowl over his face, hiding the satchel straps over his shoulders and the bandolier across his front.

Bakura scooped up some of the galleons, sickles and knuts (even as he grabbed mainly sickles- silver was always a wonderful commodity for Egyptians), and then grabbed Ryou's hand, putting them in the small wrist-wallet. Ryou nodded, and Bakura disappeared back into his soul room.

Exiting the vault, Ryou was glad to find his guide waiting for him.

"Shall we go, sir?"

Ryou nodded, shutting the door and locking it. "Yes."

******-----WE LIKE THESE BREAKS, DON'T WE?------**

He stared at the elaborate headstone, the words from his position in the Shadows underneath a tree obscured by distance and rain. The few people who had gathered moved together in a flock of black wings, turning away from the stone and towards limos, cars and taxis at the entrance of the small cemetery.

Warm hands gripped his shoulders comfortingly and cool arms wrapped around his waist in support, but his eyes never left the grave, and the others around him made no attempt to draw his attention.

Finally, the last person left, taillights glimmering red in the distance. No cars remained on the dirt road that wound through the cemetery, and this section of the graveyard was hidden from the sight of the managers by a large hill that crested in the middle of the cemetery.

The hikari took a step forward, the warm hands letting him go, while the cool arms and body moved with him, helping him and guiding him towards the stone with the elaborate carvings and marble wings wrapped around it. Trailing his eyes over the stone engravings, the entire weight of the situation finally fell onto his shoulders, bringing the weight of everything else with it-

The light dropped to his knees, bringing the dark that supported him down with him. Silent tears streamed down his face, trailing down alabaster cheeks and landing with silent plops onto lap, knees and grass. Arms tightened around his shoulders as others moved forward silently, dressed in flowing black robes, placing gifts and tokens of both life and death at the angel's feet, before backing off, forming a ring around the statue.

Silently, the arms helped the light stand, move forward. Shimmering amethyst, filled with tears, gazed lovingly towards the statue, as he reached into his own cloak and placed one final gift in the waiting, outstretched palms of the angel, before stepping back, the Dark's arms wrapping securely around him again.

The others moved forward and focused energies, watching as everything seemed to disappear, sinking into the ground.

Two glittering orbs of violet and crimson gems shone one final time, before merging with the hands they were placed on, the eyes of the angel glowing for a moment each color, before settling back down to normal.

…

Dumbledore stared sadly at the statue, unnerved by the general feeling of the area. With everyone dressed in black, including black cloaks for safety reasons (Domino, after all, had had its share or strange happenings), it felt eerily like a Death Eater's meeting- only without a domineering Dark Lord and everyone wearing skull masks.

The two others who showed up with his three new teachers were unexpected- especially as they were never more than a few feet away from Mouto and Bakura. The other crowd, all of whom seemed to know no one else, did not speak, and instead opted to share the sadness which emanated from the young light.

For ten minutes they stood in silent vigil, the only sound being wind blowing through stormy grey skies that had only recently let loose their tears upon the world. And then, as one, they all moved away from the angel statue, an invisible force making them, leaving five cloaked figures at the feet of the beautiful sculpture.

Dumbledore knew that they would return to Hogwarts in the night, knew that they would seek out some kind of either comfort or retribution. He continued walking, finding a small, out-of-the-way spot in which to apparate. Hogwarts still needed his guidance; and he had been taking enough time off as it was.

…

Even after Ryou, Bakura and Malik had left to prepare to leave for England (and, as it turns out, Ryou's dead great-aunt's home, which he had somehow inherited), Yugi and Atemu remained at the feet of the angel, Yugi staring up into Violet-crimson eyes… so much like his own, and Atemu's.

Said yami still held the light to his chest, running calming fingers through his hair and emanating as much calm and reassurance as he could. Yugi's reaction was to snuggle further into the dark's chest, taking as much comfort as he could from the other.

Nearly an hour passed, and Yugi finally pulled out from his dark's arms, standing slowly. He took a single step forward, touching the angel's palms again, then its feet, its shoulders. He turned his head to Atemu slightly, amethyst meeting ruby- and Atemu nodded, without any words exchanged.

The Card Reaper appeared behind them, bowing to them both. With a flick of his hand, a single symbol appeared on the angel statue, on the plaque just below the winged creature's feet. It glowed momentarily, the eyes shining in response. Before the light died away to a plain black, Yugi pricked his finger, letting his blood well up from the small incision. He traced the symbol with his blood, whispering a binding for the Card Reaper to the statue.

When it was finished, the blood melded into the stone, the glow died down, and the symbol became a faint marking on the plaque.

Yugi looked about ready to faint, his energy drained, and Atemu quickly pulled his light into his arms, causing the hikari to lean against him.

"Are you alright with this, Card Reaper?" Atemu asked.

The Reaper nodded, a ghostly whisper echoing from his hood. "Yes, Master."

Atemu nodded, before walking away to, like all the others, find a suitable place to Shift through.

******-------------AN APPARTMENT---------------****  
**

Ryou collapsed onto the couch, Bakura's Shadow-made body soon following. Malik collapsed into a plush love seat next to the couch, one leg draped off the armrest, the other leg dangling off the side and his head against the other rest.

They sat in silence, waiting. When there was no call of someone returning home after nearly half an hour, Ryou sighed, breaking the silence.

"Who were all those people…?"

Malik shrugged. "Dumbledore was there, so maybe some local witches or wizards?"

"But why would they come to Mouto-jii-chan's funeral?"

"I dunno- I'm not a Mark Mage."

Silence reigned again- but for barely a minute.

"Some were from the Axis- they could probably sense our own Auras, like theirs, and came to pay respects because we were here."

Ryou lifted his head to look at Bakura (who was lying sideways on the couch, eyes closed and head on his light's chest). "You could tell?"

"Unh."

Malik frowned. "Okay, so some were from the Axis- what about the others?"

"The Priestess always said that we probably weren't the only ones to use Heka like Mio, Spirit and Charter. Anyone from the Axis is immediately considered an Aura Mage, and Dumbledore is a Mark Mage."

"And we're Shadow Mages…." Malik summed up.

"So there was a representative of each kind of Heka there." Ryou sighed. "To think that Mouto-jii-chan would get such an honor…."

Malik sighed. "He probably made a lot of friends when he was an archaeologist, right?"

Ryou blinked at the tomb keeper. "But he wasn't an archaeologist. He studied it, but didn't Yugi say that Mouto-jii-chan earned his living from gaming?"

Malik laughed. "I wonder where Yugi gets his love for games."

Ryou shook his head, and instead turned to talking with Bakura. Malik raised an eyebrow at the look on the other's face, but let it slide… until, of course, Ryou looked up at him with a conspiratorial look.

"Oh, Malik… since you know so much about history, could you help us with something….?"

Malik gulped.

**---------------NYU-NYA!--------------**

Malik groaned, reaching above his head to grab another book. _Why_ Ryou was so insistent on doing all this extra work suddenly was beyond him, but apparently the other hikari had a brain storm, and was making sure to use all possible resources.

Actually, Malik hadn't seen Bakura around lately….

Shuddering at what Ryou could have possibly conned his darker half into doing, Malik flipped open the book that now rested easily in his hands, none too heavy. Skimming the first few lines, he nodded- and tossed the book onto a growing heap behind him.

A pecking at the window caught his attention, and Malik whipped his head around to see a snowy owl perched on the sill. Raising an eyebrow in humor, he opened the window, only for Enima to fly in and land on the book he was reading.

"You know Ryou will kill you if you mess up his books." Malik informed the owl, sitting back down at the desk and taking the letter.

Enima made a shrugging motion, and clicked back, _"The King does not need to know that I have been here."_

Malik glared at the bird. "Oh sure, blame everything on me."

"_Gladly."_

Enima took off again, missing Malik's swipe at her, and flew out the window, circling higher and higher as she went. Malik made a face at the owl before staring at the letter in his hand. The script was obviously in Isis' hand, and he could only wonder what his sister would want from him.

He opened the envelope (whether by owl or normal post, Isis used modern means), and watched as a letter and a second envelope fell to the ground. Grumbling, he took the envelope and opened it up, pulling out another letter and quickly scanned through it, beginning to smirk as he did so.

_"Dear Malik,___

_How are you, brother? I haven't heard from you in a while- what happened to weekly letters? I believe I am also at fault for that- however, as I have been waiting for a reply, I must say that it is not entirely my fault. The Tauk recently gave me a Vision- the first one I've had in a while, regarding a middle-aged man from England named Avery. He showed up here not two days ago. Apparently, you had a run-in with him, and removed him from the Dark Lord's service. Not that I don't approve of your action, but next time you decide to make a man a fugitive from a life he's lived since he was born, at least have a place for them to go first.___

_REGARDLESS IF IT IS IMPULSIVE OR NOT.___

_I do not mean to scold, but if I find one more ex-Death Eater that you have decided to 'liberate' coming to me at work and talking to me about you and the events happening in England, I swear I will drag you back here and make YOU work at the Museum for a month, every single day!___

_How are the Pharaoh and the Thief? I feel strangely separated from you all here in Egypt- I hope you can take some time to come visit your poor sister. We recently discovered what might possibly be a new tomb in our caves, and are planning on excavating it. The hieroglyphics seem to point to Egypt's Shadow Era, and we're guessing that this might be the Pharaoh's Great Grandfather. We'll keep you posted, brother.___

_Give my regards to Pharaoh and Thief, Malik, and I will hopefully talk to you later.___

_Ja,___

_Isis."___

  
Malik sighed, tossing the parchment over his shoulder, and looked at the other letter, sitting oh-so-innocently on the ground. Something inside him screamed at him to ignore the letter- something else made him bend down to pick it up.

"Damn it… what's wrong now?"

He got barely halfway through the first sentence before his eyes widened, and he forced himself to continue to read. The moment he finished it, Malik whirled around, looking for the closest dark spot to Shift through the Shadows.

The letter floated harmlessly to the ground, landing face-up on the floor, the ink becoming smudged as an invisible liquid poured over it.

_"Dearest Malik,___

_I know that I'm including this with my other letter, but something just came up. We recently found a number of bodies in our Tombs, not more than a few days old…."_

----------**AND NOW FOR SOME VARIETY: NYA-NYU!---------------**

Jounouchi Katsuya sighed as he walked through black-painted, wrought-iron gates. Gravel crunched under his shoes as sunlight occasionally filtered between light grey clouds, lighting his path. Beside him walked the cold-hearted brunette CEO of Kaiba Corp., who was only there for a periodical check-up on his property.

Jou shot a glance at the stoic businessman, wondering if that was really why he was here- but Jou didn't have a car, and he would never turn down a free ride to the Domino Cemetery, since it was nearly 5 kilometers outside the city's boundaries.

Cresting the hill, Jou's eyes immediately landed upon the angelic guardian of the final resting place of Sugoroku Mouto. Something about the area seemed to have changed, seemed to have developed a new quality to it that made Jou's skin tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. On his left, Seto paused in his stride, immediately feeling the new energy- but he continued on momentarily, acting as though nothing had changed.

Jou grumbled before following the CEO down to the statue, the only grave marker in the area (it had been in Sugoroku's will that he wish to be buried by his wife, who didn't have a marked grave). Jou looked up at the angel, blinking as he thought he saw something swimming in the winged creature's eyes.

Seto growled as he bent down by the name plaque, staring at a faint smudge that was barely noticeable. "I paid good money for this thing…."

Jou glanced down at the plaque too and frowned as he saw the pale lines. Crouching down beside the CEO, he traced the lines with his finger. They formed a kind of circle, inside of which eight lines ran from the center outward, past the circle, and then arced counter-clockwise, though they never touched. In the center where the lines met, another circle was drawn, this one with a triangle inside of it.

Seto grabbed Jou's hand away from the lines, glaring at the blonde. "What are you doing, Mutt?"

Jou growled, pissed. "What does it look like? I wanted to see what kind of shape the lines made- a gang marker, or something. What's it to you?"

Seto blinked, as though unsure why he had reacted the way he had, before he turned his head back toward the statue, this time looking up. He looked about to say something, but stopped himself, instead looking back down at the symbol. He mouthed a single word (Jou blinked as he found it looked like 'Yugi') before standing again, brushing off his hands.

He did his customary walk-around of the statue, double checking the ground and surrounding area, before coming back to the front of the statue where Jou still crouched, watching him. Seto caught Jou's eye and sneered down at the blonde. "I'll be waiting in the car, pup."

He turned around and walked quickly away, customary trench coat flailing out behind him.

Jou frowned at the CEO's back, about to make a comment- and a noise, seemingly coming from directly behind him, caught his attention. Turning around, all Jou found was the angel statue, the angel's wavy, flowing hair running down their shoulders and back. Although the general impression of the statue was very feminine looking, it also carried a presence that made it seem very masculine.

Consequently, Jou had a hard time deciding whether the statue was of a female or male angel.

He dropped to his knees, touching his fingers slightly on the angel's feet and bowing his head to rest on the small space of pure, uncarved stone between them.

"Sugoroku-jii-chan, please help me." He whispered it, so that if Seto decided to come back to get him the CEO wouldn't think him insane, talking to a statue.

"Yug's still missing, Kaiba's becoming more and more ruthless, I just lost my job, and we've all drifted apart. Anzu came back for a day for your funeral, and stayed for only long enough to say hi and ask how we're all doing before jumping on the next flight back to the USA. Otogi is still off in the USA somewhere, too, making a bundle off DDM. Shizuka's moved to Canto region- a bit closer than before, but I still hardly ever get to see her. Honda and I are the only ones that have been able to see each other on a regular basis, and I haven't seen Mai or anyone else for… for a long time.

"Sugoroku-jii-chan… when Yug left, ya asked me t' help ya wit the shop. I think I know now that it was t' make sure I wouldn't get roped into any gangs 'r anything… but ya helped me a lot more than that. Ya got me away from my 'father', ya gave me guid'nce n' ya were like a family to me… ya helped me wit' my education… an ya never made me do anything I didn' want to…."

Jou trailed off, not wanting to face facts. With Sugoroku gone, there wasn't much left that Jou could do. The game shop obviously needed to be taken care of, and for now… for now, he could do that- for a place to live, some living money, etcetera. But he couldn't picture spending the rest of his life working in the Kame Game Shop- maybe he'd wait for Yugi to come back (since the young hikari never finished high school, he didn't have much of a chance to make it in the general world). And if Yugi didn't come back….

Jou shook his head. There was no reason for the light to not come back- and he would continue thinking that until they found- Re forbid- Yugi's body and showed it to him, proving that there was no way that he would be able to talk to him again.

…

Seto stood a few feet again from Jou, having returned to see why the 'mutt' was taking so long to come back to the car. He didn't know how to feel in regards to anything happening now- didn't know why he had felt compelled to create a timeless marker for the old man, why he was suddenly worrying about the mutt and the others who happened to be friends of the short, tri-colored haired duelist.

He didn't know why he had the unexplainable urge to find the light, either.

Seto stood silently, watching the blonde before him start pounding on the statue's feet, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Surprise weld up inside him- how could the death of one man bring a loud-mouthed, generally emotionless punk to his knees and to tears?

The brown-haired CEO walked forward, placing a tentative, comforting hand on the other's back. Jou froze for a moment, before grabbing onto Seto's knees and sobbing into his pants. Forcing down a groan, Seto crouched down by the other, letting Jou cry on his shoulder instead, even as he wished that the blonde had chosen a different time to have an emotional break down.

A pulsing in the air caught his attention, even as Jou started to sob harder. Seto looked up at the statue, noticing the strange, dual-colored eyes. They seemed to look down at him, judge him… Seto forced back a gulp, smirking up at the statue instead as his cool-headed thinking returned to him. He was scared of a statue with weird colored eyes….

Seto bit back a laugh- which quickly turned into a gasp as a ghastly figure arose from the statue. A cloak hung off his shoulders, hiding his face, while a steel scythe on a crooked, wooden pole was clenched in bone hands. A single piece of rope hung over his shoulder and looped under he opposite arm; cards that were unmistakably duel monster cards hung from said rope.

Seto frowned, about to say something in regards to horribly-done theatrics and attempts to make him loose his cool, when something caught his eye. The angel's eyes were glowing with fiery light, and the symbol that had once been faint and barely there shone bright with possibly black ink, and what looked disturbingly like blood.

As the Reaper pointed his scythe down at Seto, ready to strike, one moment of pure, uncorrupted, unbiased and unrelenting clarification and understanding flashed through his mind, imprinting itself firmly in his consciousness.

Then, the Reaper disappeared, the statue returned to normal- and Seto was left, nearly gasping for breath, as the entirety of the situation weighed down upon him.

Jou finally stopped sobbing, hiding his face and pushing himself away from Seto- or at least trying to. Without realizing it, the CEO had captured his blonde companion in a death grip, and didn't seem too keen on letting go.

Jou waited patiently (taking this time to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes and trying to rub out the tear tracks down his face), until Seto finally let go of him, standing up slowly, and then reaching down automatically to bring Jou up with him.

They walked back to the car in silence, Jou glancing worriedly over at the brown-haired business man, and sat down in silence as the driver started off, back to the city proper. Once they were in the city limits, Seto found himself freed of the burden he had been burdened with- and finally found that he was able to speak again.

"You okay, mutt?"

Jou growled. "I should be asking ya the same thing, Kaiba. You looked like someone had told you that Yug had died and you'd never get the chance to beat him!"

Jou immediately stopped, realizing what he had said. He lowered his head, concentrating instead on his shoes. He had just revealed his own private fears, his own worries- and had no doubt that the CEO would use them against him.

In fact, Jou's words had somehow struck a chord in Seto, causing his retort to die on his tongue (which could be considered a good thing, since it was in regards to the possibility of Yugi being dead). For some reason, the idea of the small duelist dying, or doing something that would cause him to be unreachable, and for Seto to never get to meet with him again, even if only in a duel...

Seto lowered the partition between the back of the limo and his driver, growling, "Straight to the Kaiba residence," before lowering it. Jou glared at him, lifting his head from its downward position.

"What do you think you're doing, Kaiba? I need to get home-"

"You will be moving in with me, and working at the Kame game shop, mutt."

Although Seto's tone left no room for argument, Jou found a number of things to argue about. "The hell, Kaiba! You can't tell me how to live my life! I'm gonna keep living at the Kame game shop until that place…" Jou trailed off, collecting his thoughts. "I'm gonna keep living there till I can't no longer. I'll live there and I'll work there or from there, and… and I'm gonna keep that shop open, for Sugoroku-jii-chan… at least, until Yug comes back."

Jou turned blazing eyes up to the CEO. "You hear me, Kaiba! I'm gonna keep that place good an' ready for whenever Yug' comes back!"

Seto paused, eye brows raising slightly at the blonde beside him. He held back a smirk, his eyes narrowing. "You're blinded by emotions, pup. Yugi'll be Duelling in some underground circuit, ready to come back out and kick your ass."

The reasons for Seto's seemingly random abduction of Jou were quickly obvious to the both of them, and Jou growled at being used- but at least he could get Kaiba's cooperation for the time being.

-----------------NUA-CHA-NYA!-------------

Rumors flew through the castle servants and pictures, carefully kept away from the ears of the humans living within. While the tenants slept, Hogwarts' elves, ghosts, poltergeists, pictures and the occasional spirit that the humans didn't realize lived there, moved from one to another, spreading the news.

The only living relative of the Pharaoh had died, and muggles and mages alike showed up to pay their respects- including Dumbledore. The Headmaster was elevated even more in the eyes of the non-humans inside the castle- some would bow to him as he walked by (which he 'tchd' at and told them he was no royalty); some would give him offers at seemingly the most random times; Peeves laid off students and teachers alike (though only around Dumbledore); and everyone tried at least once to help the aging Headmaster's blackened hand to heal.

No one asked where, why or how his hand had become damaged to apparently beyond even Madam Pomfrey's ability (who easily out-classed and out-healed even the best healers in St. Mungo's), but those facts were not needed to be known.

Even the centaurs had tried to help, and another rumor flying around was that there were giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest and even they tried to help Dumbledore.

All this, of course, happened after the rumor of the death of the relative of the Pharaoh.

The students and the majority of teaching staff were ignorant of the gossiping other residents of the castle. As far as they were concerned, this was the first 'normal' year that they had had in a while, and none were complaining.

Nearly Headless Nick observed to the Lady Mismerine that the first year the Ministry acknowledged the Dark Lord's return had been the calmest since Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts.

Time flew by, and soon it was November- the weekend of the first Quiditch match of the season. The entire school was out on the field, leaving only a very, very few people indoors. Dumbledore walked down the halls, having just returned from the pitch, the portraits bowing to him as he went.

Phineas appeared in a portrait of some Merpeople, scaring them into screaming at him in their high-pitched tongue. "Dumbledore! There's a snowy owl in your office- one of the school's owls! It comes with a message, and won't leave until you read it."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Run ahead of me then, Phineas, and tell our friend Enima to calm down. Fawkes just molted, and he's a bit irritable at the moment."

Apparently, irritable was an understatement. The office was nearly in ruins as Enima was chased around by Fawkes, the letter clutched tightly in the owl's claws. Dumbledore chuckled, even as the portraits continued to yell at the two birds. With a whistle, he brought both birds to each of his shoulders, taking time to pat down ruffled feathers on both before taking the letter from Enima.

_"Dumbledore-Sensei,_

"Sorry it's taken so long to send off a letter. We'll be heading up to England by noon (Enima should be traveling through the Realm to get there, so you'll probably get this around 10 am… hopefully that's enough time for you to meet us. We'll be arriving in our Private teacher's quarters that you arranged for us for the year.

Here the letter took on a different script- not as soft and loopy as the first one, with slightly more jagged edges.

_"Dumbledore, we know you're up to something- searching for something or other. Obviously you have chosen not to take us into your confidence, but our main reasons for heading to England are to aid in whatever you are doing. That, and to get away from Japan. With all these rumors that Mouto-jii-chan was buried with some big treasure, more people have tried to raid his grave than… than Bakura's robbed tombs. Our protection on the tomb seems to have upset the family members of these would-be thieves, so we're going to be taking a 'vacation'._

Again, the letter switched back to the original writing- Dumbledore began wondering just who was writing this thing.

_"Forgive Malik, he's very blunt. And I believe he is referring to my father, who is an archaeologist- Malik has very… strong opinions about the subject. But he is right that people have been getting suspicious. We always have alibis for the time of the attacks, thank goodness, but sooner or later someone is going to realize that it might not be us, but someone or something we have… 'hired' to work on behalf of us. Sadly, we won't be coming to teach- but if there's anything we can do for you, just ask. The only I ask of you is to be careful around Yugi… there's only person who can talk with him about Sugoroku-jii-chan and not get yelled at, and that happens to not be either me or Malik._

Dumbledore finally understood who was writing, and was more than a little surprised. Strange the letter might be (so far) but he had the strangest feeling that it would only get worse….

_"I'm not sure that you would want us to stay in the castle, but it would be easier to keep an eye on things there. It would be certainly notably suspicious if we spend all our time in the Leaky Cauldron or some other inn in England. Regardless, we'll be sure to stay out of your way. Actually, Yugi's been hinting that he needs to see someone there- I would ask for your help in finding them, but as I have no clue whatsoever who it is, I don't feel the need to burden you._

"And Dumbledore- I just want to say thank you. Thinking about Europe- England in particular- and Hogwarts has drawn Yugi's mind off his loss, and he's quickly accepting that Sugoroku jii-chan isn't here anymore, because he has other things to worry about. It's natural for him- us- now, and you'll probably notice that as time goes on.

"_But thank you again, and, whatever might have passed between us before is now in the past, and you can be sure that we won't let it altered our opinions of you or your staff- much._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryou Bakura."_

Dumbledore decided, as he sat down in his plush, leather chair, gently rubbing his fingers over his blackened hand, that he quite liked the young British albino.

**------------------------HM… GUESS WHERE AND WHEN!------------------------**

Ryou leaned forward, staring at the script in front of him with confusion and surprise on his face. He flipped through the book to a page in the 'chapter' before the one he was currently on, eyes scanning the writing. He bit his lip, turned back to the original page, before flipping back again to the second. He continued doing this for a few more minutes, until he finally attracted some attention.

Bakura had been staring at his light since he felt his emotions trickle down their carefully guarded and partially blocked link. He had watched Ryou flip back and forth, before he decided he had enough. Standing up, he stalked over to the hikari, slamming his fist onto the pages as Ryou was about to flip the book again.

Ryou's eyes widened as he looked up at Bakura, then quickly lowered again, blushing. "Sorry, yami. I didn't realize-"

"Well, apparently you realized something, hikari, and I would like to know what." Bakura growled, walking around and sitting down purposefully nearly on top of Ryou, forcing the other to move over lest he be squished.

"It's just- this book tells you how to use those Bells in the Bandolier we found."

Bakura snorted. "I believe I figured that out when we found them."

Ryou frowned at him, turned back to the old and slightly mouldy pages. "Yeah, well, not like this. By combining the bells together, or even just ringing them in different patterns, you can change who is affected by the bells, what they do to people, both alive and Dead-"

"Wait, those old pieces of metal can make people do stuff?" Bakura interrupted, eyes greedily shifting to the Bandolier (which was currently hung over the back of a chair in the kitchen).

"Well, Saraneth can… I think. Er… well, they're supposed to be used on the Dead, but apparently have some kind of affect on everyone else…."

Bakura's eyes glimmered, turning back to Ryou. "Teach me?"

The light glared at his dark. "Learn how to use the sword first, yami."

The door opened with a squeak, the sound of something dropping to the floor and someone cursing resounded into the living room, and Malik rounded the corner, hands filled with luggage.

"Ooof!" He dropped them all onto the floor, collapsing on the other side of Ryou so that the albino light was in the middle of the two. The Egyptian gestured vaguely to his once-burden, leaning back and relaxing. "Say hello to our luggage, guys. From Isis, of course- bought here, spelled in Alturist to hold ten times the amount of what it should, with hardly any weight at all."

Ryou looked vaguely impressed, and Bakura looked vaguely annoyed. "Then why in the Hells did you get so many?"

Malik shrugged. "Ask Isis. She's the one that ordered them- said something about what she wanted us to do with all of them would be coming in a package later in the mail." Malik opened one blearily lavender eye, glanced around at the mess of books, paper and food stuffs around the room.

"Where's Yugi and the Pharaoh?"

Bakura chuckled darkly, clearly happy about something. "Oh, they just felt the need to go tie up some loose ends."

Malik raised his eyebrows at Ryou, who shrugged- he had been asleep when the two had left.

Bakura stared out the window opposite him, smirking at the dark splotch on the horizon. "I would love to see how they 'tie' _this_ up…."

**---------------AT SAID DARK SPLOTCH----------------**

Many people had tried to describe the mansion throughout the years as it was passed from one generation to the other, each one modifying it and, sometimes, nearly rebuilding the whole thing. A picture collage on the progress of the mansion from its early stages was kept in the formal sitting room, as a subject of conversation should either the hosts or guests feel a need to break any form of silence.

Of course, Seto and Mokuba hardly ever stepped foot in the formal sitting room, preferring their dining room for any guests who happened by, or the lounge, games or recreation rooms.

On the off chance that they should ever happen to be in the room, however, they paid no attention to the collage, artistically arranged above one of the five fire places that might have once been used to heat the huge room.

That did not mean, however, that other people did not enjoy the pictures.

"Wow… the Kaiba family has spent a ton of money on this place since it was first built…." Yugi smiled, feeling Atemu stir in his soul room.

((Well, they do like to flaunt power and wealth, aibou.)) The Pharaoh sounded disgruntled and uncomfortable, having been used to being out of his soul room for so long that being back in it made him feel cramped and slightly claustrophobic.

(-Its okay, Yami. As soon as we finish talking to Kaiba, we're going back to the apartment and finishing our packing, then heading off to England. There, we won't have to worry about anyone recognizing that there's more than one of us.-)

That cheered Atemu up- marginally- and he resumed silent brooding as Yugi walked around the room, looking at all the other antiques, a glimmer of gold beneath his cloak as he moved.

One of the servants came to get him, looking at the other quizzically. Yugi had decided to wear his cloak to visit Seto and Mokuba, keeping his hood high above his head. When asked who he was at the gate, he had followed Atemu's advice and had used his middle name and said that he had a special, secret "business opportunity" for Kaiba Seto-sama.

Atemu had gagged at the title that Yugi had to say, but both knew it was the only way to get into the mansion.

After some deliberation, he had finally been allowed in by the guards, the maid waiting by the door finally showing him to this room and told him to wait until he was summoned to "Kaiba-sama's" office.

Said maid reappeared at the door then, beckoning to Yugi. He had the idea that she had been told not to speak with him, in case she unwittingly gave anything away- not that anyone employed in the Kaiba mansion would, of course.

Yugi followed her obediently, gazing with a critical eye at the gorgeous pieces of art scattered throughout the halls. None were dusty, nor in disrepair or a damaged state, but both Yugi and Atemu were of the mind that it was more for show than an actual appreciation of artwork. Seto certainly didn't bother with such things, and Mokuba was too involved with his schooling and Kaiba Corp. duties to have anything to do with art, even if not for a lack of passion for the subject.

They eventually came to a simple but stylish carved wooden door, two effigies of the Blues Eyes White Dragons on either side of the door, and one on the mantle overhead. The maid knocked on the door, and Yugi felt Atemu press against him, offering comfort and reassurance as Seto's sharp voice called for them to enter.

They were both nervous- no, all three were. Seto was nearly on the edge of his seat, as hard as it was to tell, glaring at them and waiting for them to probably whip out a gun. The fact that one of his hands was clenched around something hidden by his desk did not reassure Yugi in the slightest.

The maid bowed to them, and left the room. Neither moved, neither spoke- the silence quickly became unbearable, but during that time the Pharaoh had the opportunity to study his rival.

Seven, almost eight years had been kind to Seto Kaiba- no wrinkles, very slight bags under his eyes, and, from what he had heard in his travels, a world-wide empire that no one could ever hope to dent, let alone bring down. He had grown, though not side-ways, nor vertically: his body, from what Yugi and Atemu could see beneath the suit, seemed to be more muscled, though not overly so, and his face had become more defined, almost more mature than the young high-school CEO/President who both Yugi and Atemu had dueled countless times against.

Suddenly, Yugi was reminded of his absence in Domino, how much he had missed out on- the rest of high school, graduation, college, Jou and Honda's antics, Seto and his continuous challenges, Mokuba's growing up, Anzu-

His breath caught in his throat. Atemu pressed against Yugi again, making sure that the Light knew that he was there. The yami had been worried about this kind of reaction- Yugi had always seemed okay with being in the Axis for that length of time, being away from friends and family. But, with the loss of Sugoroku coupled with this meeting with Kaiba- an elder, _different_ Kaiba….

Yugi walked stiffly towards the desk, placed what he had been holding in his hands on the polished wooden surface, hearing it _clank_ slightly, before turning around, never noticing the surprised look on the CEO's face, nor the dark one that was quick to follow. Instead, he made his way quickly to the door, opened it, and stepped outside, not once hearing any kind of sound to tell him that he should stay, confront this fear.

Yugi was halfway across the foyer, steps away from the doors outside, when he heard Mokuba's voice ask his brother something, a pitter-patter of footsteps echoing in the large, mostly empty space-

And then a firm, warm hand grabbed his wrist, turned him around and pulled him into a tight embrace. Yugi knew that that had not been what Kaiba had intended- and Yugi knew that he was in a very, _very_ bad place, being this close to Kaiba Seto without spoken permission, but suddenly all his walls broke down, the dam collapsed, and tears streamed freely down his cheeks, even as he buried his face into the chest of his still-taller-by-two-feet rival.

Yugi didn't notice the arms wrap stiffly around his back, didn't notice how Atemu's presence left his soul room to appear beside the stoic CEO, didn't notice how those same hands gently pulled back his hood and cowl, nor how two sets of arms beside Seto's wrapped around his body to comfort him.

All that Yugi knew at that moment was that he felt very, very lost.

…

Atemu sighed as he lowered his head, concentrating on ignoring the glare and shocked looks that were aimed in his direction as he gently caressed his sleeping hikari's face. Yugi had cried himself to exhaustion, and then to sleep, in their arms, and Mokuba was quick to ask Seto and Atemu to bring Yugi to a large, finely furnished guest room beside his own.

For the last ten minutes they had been silent, Seto having left to retrieve what Yugi had left on his desk. However, the CEO had returned, looking for all the world like he wanted to strange somebody- or shoot them, based on how he had also apparently grabbed his pistol as well as the Sennen Key.

Atemu turned his attention to Seto, keeping one hand protectively wrapped in Yugi's own. "I… hello, Kaiba, Mokuba."

Seto frowned, unsure whether to be angry that Atemu was being so improperly formal and improperly formal at the same time. Mokuba, on the other hand, finally was able to break free of his silence.

"Wow! So you… you're- I never got to really talk to you before, did I?"

Atemu chuckled as he watched the raven-haired young man. In his first year of University for business at Tokyo U, Kaiba Mokuba had let his hair reach his waist and nearly passed, kept away from his face by a single silver band at his neck. His bangs had only grown longer, and although the center ones were kept trimmed away from his eyes, the pieces of hair that did not fall directly into his line of sight were left to reach down to his chin.

"Not face-to-face, Mokuba, no. I'm sorry we haven't been around these past few years- how have you-"

"Enough!"

Both looked quickly over to Seto, who was towering over them, filled with rage. "Kaiba?" Atemu asked, slightly worried but more curious.

"Seto?" Mokuba replied, obviously worried for his big brother.

Seto, however, ignored Mokuba as he took a menacing step towards Yugi, and Atemu found himself rising instinctively to fend off an attack on his light.

"You! You think you can disappeared, with _nothing_ to go by for the rest of us, and then reappeared when you damn well feel like it? And then you decide that it would be nice to give me- ME- one of these little, blasted, golden demonic toys that you all seem so happy to have, because people trying to _kill_ you non-stop is _fun_! I don't need this- I don't need anything you have, not anything you've touched, not anything you _believe_ in." Seto's original train of thought seemed to come to an end after the first sentence or two, and even now, barely a paragraph into his rant, he was already grasping at straws.

Atemu noticed this, relaxing slightly. "It seems with no one to practice long, tedious and round-about conversations, you've become less articulate, Kaiba."

Seto immediately rose at the jibe. "I could say the same for you, _Pharaoh_."

Atemu twirled his hand around in the air, carefully keeping one steady in Yugi's hand. "Oh, no, I do not believe so. Aibou always makes an excellent conversation partner, and Ryou, Isis and Malik all are able to carry on at the very least interesting discussions. The Thief King, meanwhile, is always someone ready if the need arises to exchange insults with."

Seto fumed, about ready to attack Atemu. Instead, he brandished the Sennen Item he had been given in Atemu's direction. "Leave. Now." When Atemu made no move to follow his 'request', he instead turned to Mokuba. "I believe that there is still some work for you to do in your office, Mokuba."

The dismissal was obvious, and Mokuba hurriedly left, shutting the door behind him. On his way out, however, he mouthed the words "Good luck" to Atemu, fear and confusion in his eyes. Once Mokuba had left, however, it was back to the staring match.

Atemu could not understand what had caused Seto, normally so calm and emotionless, to act in such a quick and volatile manner. And a sudden pulse of knowledge from Yugi had him reeling. Seto hadn't truly believed that he existed, not as a separate person, even after the Ceremonial Duel. Seto had always known of him- but as more of a split-personality instead of a separate consciousness.

But now, he had seemingly shown up out of thin air, and Kaiba was obviously still trying to wrap his mind around that, as well as they showing up so suddenly after being completely off the radar for at least seven years. Add that to the Sennen Item clutched possessively in his hand (though Seto himself did not seem to notice this), and Atemu was sure that it felt like all rules of reality had been thrown out the window.

The mental image that produced caused him to chuckle slightly, before standing up and gently laying Yugi's hand down at his side. He immediately felt colder, but ignored it, walking over to Seto slowly, taking off his cloak as he went.

The familiar black leather and silver buckles instead of the strange cloak seemed to make Seto relax slightly, as did the solid contact from the Sennen Item. Atemu reached forward, wrapping his cold hands around Seto's own, causing him to grasp the Key with both hands.

"Maa, Kaiba-"

"Don't." Seto cut him off, eyes narrowing- but hands never struggling. "Don't start explaining, don't start speaking. You are in my home, under a false name, and probably carrying some kind of weapons on you. Be grateful you're not in jail at this moment. But you are going to listen to me, and you will _not_ say anything until I've finished."

Atemu nodded his head, letting Kaiba have his fun.

"Good." Kaiba's eyes shifted over to Yugi's still form, and he felt a slight pang of worry, before he squished it. Yugi was his rival- nothing more, nothing less. He let his cold blue eyes return to Atemu, daring him to speak. "What are you doing here?"

Atemu carefully kept his smirk off his face. "We're not sure. The sudden urge to speak with you before we left for England-"

"England?"

Atemu nodded patiently. "Yes, England. Aibou has been offered a job at a special boarding school in England, starting next September, and we have decided to take the job and go."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed further. "Continue."

"We also had the impulse to take along the Key, although for what reason we did not know- though, when we were standing in that beautiful sitting room you have downstairs, we decided that there could only be one reason for either of these impulses, and decided to act on them."

Kaiba did not believe him- that was obvious- but he also could no longer believe that everything he had once so dutifully frowned upon and scorned was still just myths and legends- the being in front of him was proof of that.

He shook his head, trying to deny what was in front of him, but knew it was no use. Instead, he met steady crimson evenly, about to say something that would cause Atemu to love away from him- when a second glance at the ruby eyes caused him to stop. Did the once-Pharaoh think this was _funny_?

Seto met his gaze dead on now, challenging. 'So, he thinks that a Kaiba can be swayed easily….'

Seto spared Yugi a glance, a plot forming in his mind to throw Atemu off-balance. "So what exactly is _this_, anyway?"

Atemu immediately knew what he was referring to- even in Khemet where same-sex relations were not nearly as frowned upon as they were here and now, most people in those relationships did not openly show their emotions in front of others.

"It is as it always has been, always will be, and always was meant to be. _You_ can decide what it is, Kaiba."

Seto frowned. "Is that so? Well, maybe you should take better care of your boyfriend, then."

It was a cheap shot, and both of them knew it. Atemu, however, shook his head. "Boyfriend? Kaiba- look at us. Those kinds of terms, those ideas- do you really think they could apply to us? That they could come close to describing what we are?"

In all honesty, no, Kaiba did not think they could. Then again, he also sincerely doubted that _any_ words would be able to describe any of the Sennen Items Holders properly, other than 'weird'.

The fact that he was probably about to be included in that grouping made him stop and think about the situation. Even as he felt Atemu's piercing eyes boring into his soul, he made no attempt to stop the other. He was too bust with a bit of internal reflection.

'Do I really want to be a part of this? Do I sincerely want to be a part of this freak show?'

…did he really have a choice?

One glance into Atemu's eyes told him the answer- but he would _not_ go down without a fight. "What makes you think I'll willingly let someone let you control my life?"

"I doubt controlling you, your life, your company or your family will be much of an issue with _you_, Kaiba. In case you've forgotten, we can't even control our own."

Touché.

"Does that mean that _I_ wouldn't even be able to control my _own_ life?"

"No, Kaiba." Tired, weary- Atemu did not want to spend all night doing this question-answer. Kaiba, however, was more than ready to spend days. "You are a Priest- and you would have more control over your life than anyone else."

"In your little group of misfit wannabes?"

"In… probably the entire world, Kaiba."

Well, _that_ was certainly appealing. "And how do you propose this?"

Atemu didn't answer at first, walking over to the bed- and consequently bringing Kaiba with him, as he still refused to let go of the other's hands. It wasn't until they were both sitting and Atemu was- once again- firmly holding Yugi's hand with one of his own that he spoke. "Because, Kaiba, you would have the Key. I would have given you the Rod, but Malik seems to have developed a strong connection with it- don't scoff-" that had been exactly what Seto was about to do. "-and the Key seemed a much viable option. I doubt your competitor's wives, husbands and children wouldn't be too happy having their spouses or parents as your own, personal mind slaves."

Kaiba wanted to contest that last statement- he would _never_ have used the Sennen Rod's power that way (the fact that he had just unwittingly acknowledged that yes, the Sennen Rod could control people's minds went unnoticed).

Atemu frowned, but smiled, eyes meeting Kaiba's again and holding them. "You won't betray us." Statement, not question, and not voiced like a question either.

Seto didn't mind- he had already realized that himself, and took pride that Atemu was second in telling him that.

Seto looked down at the golden Key in his hands. "So what am I supposed to do with this?"

Atemu frowned again, slightly. "I'll have to ask aibou, but we can probably go back and forth from England to here and back." The CEO had no doubt that they could travel that far on a whim. "We'll teach you what little we know of it- just basic rules, like summoning the Shadows."

"And then I have to figure everything else out?"

"I have no doubt you will succeed."

Seto glared at him. "If I die or am disfigured horribly, expect a call from my lawyer."

Atemu shrugged. "Good luck getting a hold of one that will be willing to sue for 'Physical damages caused by magic'."

…

Jou grumbled, turning over in his bed in the Kaiba mansion. He had an interview for a part-time job lined up early the next morning, and he knew that he should get to sleep.

But the overly soft mattress that the duvet the seemed to want to swallow him whole felt so different from the ones at his house, or the Kame Game shop, and he had no intention of letting himself relax in unfamiliar settings. Kaiba, he knew, was just using him to get a hold of Yugi- if the diminutive duelist should ever return to Domino, he would first probably seek out his grand father, and then his friends.

Jou, being Yugi's best friend, meant that Yugi would probably look for him first. He had already acknowledged that that was his only reason to be considered 'useful' to Kaiba Seto- and, growling, wished that Kaiba hadn't decided to offer his a place to stay- with people in it- that wasn't filled with memories.

Jou had learned long ago how important memories were, but he didn't need to relive them every single day. He _could_ have left to go back to the Kame Game shop whenever he wished- he wasn't truly being kidnapped- just Seto and his usual 'friendly' way.

At least he had Mokuba to talk to.

However, both Kaibas had been in some kind of meeting when Jou had returned late from partying with Honda, and had missed saying good night to the siblings.

He turned away from the window, staring at the wooden door that led into the hallway. He heard quick, light footsteps on the carpet outside running down the hall, stopping just outside Mokuba's room, the creaking of a door, and then the same door closing. Jou was pretty sure that was Mokuba, and he sighed, something had suddenly occurred to him.

He growled. Just because he had better senses than most people, and a strangle acute sixth sense, did _not_ make him a dog. 'Kaiba can go screw himself- I am no monkey, I am no dog, and I am DEFINITELY no mokey!'

Speaking of his sixth sense, a sudden power wave flowed over him, and he shot up straight in bed, staring at the door to the hall.

He remained like that for the whole ten minutes it took to hear the even, steady footsteps of one Kaiba Seto outside in the hallway, which paused outside his bedroom door. One of the doors opened slowly, Seto poking his head in, looking around the room- and blue met honey-gold, causing both to stop all movement.

Seto eventually slipped into the door, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Why are you still up, pup? Shouldn't you be sleeping for your interview?"

Jou snorted, refusing to growl. "For your information, moneybags, I've been trying to get to sleep, but this damned bed of yours if too uncomfortable." He patted the duvet which was trying to smother him, and Seto snorted.

"Really? Then maybe you'd like the floor better, mutt."

Now Jou did growl, not longer caring what the CEO thought of him. "The hell, Kaiba, you-"

A sudden amplified feeling came from Seto all at once, followed closely by a new smell on his body. Jou growled again, eyes narrowing. It wasn't anything natural, that's for sure. He looked Seto up and down, trying to find the distinguishing factor.

Seto noticed the scrutiny and frowned. "What, pup? You smell something?"

Jou glared at the other man. "Well 'scuse me, Kaiba. But what you do- go find some Shadows to roll around in?"

Both Jou's and Seto's eyes widened, struck by nearly the same realization at the same time. Jou was surprised that he had said 'Shadows' instead of what he intended, completely instinctively. Seto was surprised that Jou had been able to recognize that- maybe his 'pup' and 'mutt' comments weren't so far off the mark.

Seto sat down beside Jou, pulling the Sennen Key out of his pocket, holding it before Jou's eyes. The blonde's own eyes widened considerably further, before he took the gold Item, turning it this way and that, like a jeweler appraising a never-before-discovered precious stone.

"Re, Kaiba- is this really- when- where- how'd you get this?"

"It's the real thing?"

Jou glared at him again, handing back the Key. "Damnit, Kaiba, if that's not the real thing, then why the hell d'you smell and feel like Shadows?"

Kaiba smirked, about to make a dog comment, when Jou's eyes narrowed. "Know what, Kaiba? I don' care. G'night."

Jou slumped back down under his covers, falling asleep almost instantly. Kaiba remained for a few moments longer, before turning around and walking out the door.

…

Mokuba had waited up for his brother in their family room. It was really a small room, with comfortable couches, a big, 72" wide screen plasma television, and a bookshelf on the wall opposite the home theater. It was a private room, reserved only for the Kaiba family, connected directly to their own bedrooms- and was therefore off limits to the serving staff.

It was also direly in need of cleaning- with both Kaibas now working non-stop, no one was ever there to use this room, except for the dust bunnies.

A rustle from his brother's room told Mokuba that Seto had returned from talking to Atemu- the young man could only hope that Seto had the foresight to _not_ kill the Ancient Pharaoh.

The door to Seto's room clicked open and closed- this room was generally dark, what with being directly in the center of the mansion and therefore receiving no light, and the small corridors to each of their rooms were pitch black. Mokuba didn't know that his brother was actually there until he stepped silently into the small pool of light from the television.

He sat down on the couch next to Mokuba, running his fingers over the key of gold he still had in his hands- Mokuba took that as a good sign.

"Seto…?"

Cold blue eyes flickered up to the television screen, frowned. "Don't ever mention this meeting, Mokuba."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Wha..? But, why? Wouldn't Anzu and the others-"

"Exactly, Mokuba. Yugi and that damned Pharaoh have been able to get out of the spotlight- and stay there. You know their past- what the Pharaoh has done. If word gets out, heads will roll- and the ones doing the execution will be aiming for Yugi."

Mokuba nodded, still a little unnerved. "I guess… I mean, enough weird stuff happens around Yugi that it will be noticeable eventually, right?"

Seto nodded. "And I still need those two." As he said this, he rolled the key around in his hands, before placing it into an inner pocket of his trench coat- Mokuba wasn't all that surprised to see that it didn't leave the slightest hint that it was there.

"So… what about that Key?"

"Apparently, they'll come occasionally from England to inform the basic ways on how not to kill myself. Then I'm supposed to figure everything else out for myself."

Mokuba grinned. "That should be easy, right, Seto?"

A snort. "Easy to chop my own arms off, it that's what you mean."

Mokuba winced. "What happens if you do?"

"I have informed that _Pharaoh_ that I will be suing them both should that occur."

Mokuba had to hide a second wince- and a chuckle. "How are you going to find a lawyer who will sue for magical happenings?"

Seto gave his brother a long look, stood up. "You need to stop hanging around with the geek squad and the puppy, Mokuba. Good night."

Mokuba waited until he was safely in his own room before laughing. Although it was unfair that he couldn't tell any of Yugi's other friends, he knew that Seto had good reasoning- and the sudden mental image of Seto with a pig's tail, ears and nose just wouldn't leave him alone.

**----------------------------------END------------------------------**

**End Notes:**

**1. **The song used in the first scene is from the LotR soundtrack. It's by Annie Lennox, "Into the West". I thought it would suit the situation properly, and I'll probably end up referring to it occasionally, but not re-typing it. Gah, that would be a lot of work.

**2.** Yeah, about Kaiba's new Sennen Item. I like Malik with the rod. I just think that there's so many implications that can be taken from Malik learning how to properly use the Sennen Rod's powers, that giving it back to Kaiba seems like Malik's giving up on it and what he's learned in his past. So Kaiba gets the Key instead- and I'm saying Key, because I've seen both 'Key' and 'Ankh', and as I'm using 'Ankh' for something else, it's now 'Key'.

**3.** And about Jou and the whole 'dog' like thing- I was originally going to bring in some other little critter that Kaiba would end up getting 'attached' to, but since Jou already has so many 'dog' references, I couldn't help myself. :) More next chapter (or the one after that….)

**4.** Yeah- it's late, I'm going to go de-fry my brain now.

Eh, it's shorter than all my other chapters (I think), but I felt this little Mokuba scene was a good place to leave off. And the pig idea? Don't ask- I've been studying ICS non-stop for the last five hours or so (with the exception of the last half hour, when I finished this off) with "Listen to your Heart" by DHT and "Shadow Games" by Trixie Reiss playing in the background. For some reason, pig and cow stuff sound _really_ funny to me right now.

So, erm… yeah. I was originally attempting to put the whole year off into this one chapter, but gave up once I realized that I was on page 27 and that I couldn't go much further without shrinking the rest of the events into one half to one page each.

Blah.

And I HATE contacts- they make your eyes go all scratchy and screwy if you wear them too long (especially if you've had them in since 7:00 this morning, and it's now almost midnight). But they make your eyes pretty (especially the amethyst-colored and cat-eye ones), so it doesn't matter. .

And if anyone out there can explain where in Re's name is the section on "**Format**" in the "Introduction to programming using Visual Basic: Versions 5 and 6" text, please tell me- preferably before February 1, 2006. Our ICS teacher is the biggest loser in the world (a funny loser, but the class is stupid- HE doesn't know how to do the applications, he expects US to know!)

And now I'm sighing because I still have to draft a Physics 'Help' (Cheat) Sheet. I can't wait until all these exams (which are NEVER timed properly) are done, because then I can learn about the Meiji restoration, and THAT is an interesting subject.


	9. The Balance of Ma'at

**Return to the Old Ways **

**Chapter 7: **The Balance of Ma'at

**Disclaimer:** I bought a new laptop! ...and that's about it.

**Pre-Notes:** (Date: July 20, 2006) GAH! Forgive me? I had the whole chapter almost written and out by… oh, a long time ago (as I also did with both Running and this cute, little (60+ pages) story about time-travel), and ya know what? My computer decided to DIE on me. At first it wasn't that bad- you know, the normal, annoying, filled-with-spy-and-ad-ware computer-ness. But then THIS progressed into taking an hour to boot up (which I really don't have an hour to sit around doing nothing… I just can't, for some reason), and then… well, the last time I tried turning it on, the thing wouldn't even START. It kept coming to a screen that said things like, "Could not boot up properly. Please pick a method of running from below: "Safe mode", "Extra safe mode", "Normal", and some others. For all the good those did, they might as well have said, "Annoying mode", "Not-working-properly mode", and "Make-you-want-to-put-something-through-the-computer-screen"- which also might as well have said, "Click on this if you want to return to this screen after another series of failed starts".

So this really cool computer guy named Steve comes along, gets the same messages as stated above, tells us that this thing was old and needed refurbishing anyway, and walks off with said computer to fix it.

Needless to say, he did fix it (and got me a laptop along the way), BUT he completely wiped the hard drive. So- no more stories. Need to re-write. BAH!

Oh, and its mommy's birthday. Happy 50-something birthday, muzzah!

**---OH LOOKY! A STUPID BREAK!---**

These alleys had always been dark, even though it was the middle of the day- and they were in the middle of the desert. Even though he didn't _like_ the darkness, it was sometimes required to tread in it, deal with it- accept it, even as everything screamed out against you.

Thankfully, he wouldn't have to deal with the 'accepting' part any time soon (Bakura had informed him that, no, Marik was not anywhere being fit to be released even into their little group of five, let alone the normal world(s)). He did have to deal with the treading and dealing right now though- these alleys were pretty dark- dangerous- even without the disturbing visuals.

One of said visuals dragged himself from his position collapsed against a wall, and laid down in his path. "Pl… please…." His voice was hoarse, cracking- the stench of alcohol and drugs was around him. Even without that, it wasn't hard for any Mage to pick up on the aura around him- darkapathetic was most prominent, sadisticabusive was a close second.

Malik was rather happy that the man was incapacitated right now, probably still recovering from last night's binge. Walking quickly over the man, he sped up his pace, violet eyes narrowed in concentration- and annoyance at having been sent all the way out here.

_"'I'll be back in a few hours, a day maybe, Ryou.'_ Yeah, right. I don't think I'll be back by next week at this pace." He muttered, brushing corn silk blonde from his eyes, shrugging the haversack closer to his body.

_"Lady Isis and Lord Rishid went to the North side of the city, and asked us to tell you to meet them there."_

Malik growled, ignoring the creeping Shadows- both his own and those of the town. They began to churn, looking for a way to work their power on the unsuspecting--

And Malik clamped down- hard- on his emotions, needing to get them under control now, so that he wouldn't be as likely to destroy a building when he got to wherever it was that he was going. Why couldn't his sister and brother just told the rest of their clan where they were going? Then he wouldn't have to follow Isis' Shadows and Aura through all these murky, back alleys, filled with the vile and disgusting, and soso darkdark-

_'Damn it, stop THINKING!'_

He went over what he knew. Isis wanting him to come to Egypt? Check. Heaps of dead bodies in a tomb? Che- no, _possibly_ heaps of dead bodies in a tomb, _possibly_ check. Isis and Rishid in alleys he had only visited once- when he was first starting out as the Leader of the Ghouls? Odd, but check. Isis and Rishid in the most dangerous part of town, with only the Shadows for protection? He snorted again- _'**Only** the Shadows… right…'_ An increasing amount of Range Shadows crawling along the walls, following him?

He stumbled, though whether over air or the unconscious couple at his feet, he wasn't sure. Quickly passing on (she looked high-end, he like a poor alcoholic, both like they would be in desperate of a bath and maybe contraceptives later), he instead focused on the Range Shadows.

_'Now would be the time to remember what we had figured out about these things….'_

The so-called Range Shadows had been 'discovered' during one of their usual training drills when they were younger. They were usually the remnants of a Dark, Shadow, or Penalty Game (though none had been played for a while), and were never ever found in the same place twice. The 'discovery' hadn't been much of a discovery, since Atemu and Bakura had been using them for a while for extra energy when implementing new Games, but it was certainly memorable.

The three of them had been for a while extending their practices. School was on summer break, the end of their high school years nearly upon them, and so the days were spent with friends, hanging out and fooling around.

Isis hadn't been too pleased, especially since they had a habit of returning fairly late from wherever they had been that day, and so would make them train more while she was cooking dinner or, as it had usually been the case, while she was eating the dinner she had made herself, and they were cooking their own supper.

Since cooking practice often didn't work as well as any of them wanted it to, the five of them would often find themselves in parks or on rooftops well past midnight, practicing everything from Aura to the always-challenging Shadow.

"Ha! _Now_ who's the master?" Malik smirked, standing on the railing around the roof of their apartment on one foot.

Bakura snort from where he was balancing on the corner of the roof shed, half-opening one eye to look at Malik. "Master of what? Your own private circus?"

Atemu growled from his position on top of a tall, slender pole that was used for connecting telephone lines. However, he did not bat an eye at the conversation, instead continuing the meditation that they had opted to do tonight- there was some kind of street festival, which they had already visited, and it was running well into the early morning.

The park was filled, the streets were- obviously- filled, and hardly anyone except the babes and the elderly were inside. Even Isis was out, enjoying herself.

Yugi and Ryou had decided that, with all this outside interference going on, it would be a good time to see how far their control of their own internal abilities had come. Atemu had immediately agreed, and Bakura admitted that it would be more profitable than attempting to steal the essentially none-existent money from the festival-go-er's pockets. Malik had, in turn, reluctantly agreed.

Taking over, as it was always easier to do this exercise when the possessors, not the possessed, were in control, Atemu and Bakura had each found a place where they could happily balance, meditate, reflect, and internally test, all at the same time. Malik had watched, before slowly climbing up onto the railing. Speed wasn't essential- it always took longer for those with double souls instead of single souls to do this meditative testing, so Malik knew he would be done before either of these two, even if he did start long after them.

Which in turn brought him back to where he had been- and what he had been doing. He wasn't going to leave Atemu and Bakura alone- gods above knew how much damage _that_ could cause- but ten minutes of boredom was just as bad for Malik as it was for any other Hikari or Yami. Even worse, as he didn't have anyone to converse with- just that empty space in the middle of his heart that seemed to want to engulf his entire being.

He watched as both their bodies relaxed again, consciousness leaving them as all energy was focused inwards. He had no doubt that Yugi and Ryou were probably in the same state, which made him wonder what it would look like if each had their own bodies. _'Probably like messed up twins… Yugi and the Pharaoh would probably even make a habit of talking in tandem to annoy us….'_

So lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed his foot loosing its grip, nor the way that his other foot and leg flailed for purchase. He blinked as he felt gravity begin to take it's toll, hands unconsciously reaching out for the Shadows, but his mind was telling them to reach for the railing, and then he was fallilng, too stunned to act, no one around to notice, and the ground looked awfully hard and it was coming up sosotoo fast--

And the strange sensation of Shadows that were not his own, not part of any Holder, not part of the Realm encompassed him, slowing his descent to the point where it was more like he had jumped out of a second-story window, instead of off the roof of the 18-story building. He blinked as he wrapped both his own Shadows and these strange ones around himself, blinked as he found himself on top of the roof again, Atemu and Bakura opening an eye to see what had happened, then going back to ignoring him.

Malik felt somewhat put off by this, but accepted that it was probably better than them reaming him out for his stupidity and clumsiness.

Reaching out to beckon these new Shadows to him, Malik watched as they wrapped around his fingers- not lovingly, like his own, but worriedly, caring- wanting to know if there was any damage done to him.

Malik told them that no, there was not, and thank you very much for your help, to which they had replied with an indifferent, if still worriedly caring _shrug_, we didn't want someone of a breed so rare as you to die. Then they dissipated, and Malik was left staring at his hands for the rest of the night.

It was nearly a week later until they were alone and Isis had gone out to deal with some idiots at the museum who had decided they didn't want to follow her orders for the new stages of the Egyptian Exhibits.

"Why couldn't Isis be here?" Yugi asked curiously as they happily munched on another one of Ryou's delectable oddities that had been whipped up in no time at all.

Malik shook his head. "She would have reamed me out for my carelessness."

Bakura, in spirit form beside Ryou, glared at the blonde Egyptian. "And you think we're not?"

Violet eyes glimmered with excitement. "Wait until I tell you!"

Once he had finished, Yugi and Ryou looked at him curiously, while Bakura remained indifferent, and Atemu only vaguely interested. "What?"

Yugi shook his head as Ryou spoke. "Malik, honestly, falling off a railing? If you're going to be an idiot, at least do it with some class."

Malik huffed. "I _know_, but what about those… those _other_ Shadows?"

All three lights looked to the Pharaoh and Thief, who were carefully avoiding looking at anyone else in the room.

"Yami? What do you know?" Yuugi asked, his voice low with warning.

"Well, aibou- don't look at me like that, I've done nothing wrong- you know those… Games, we like to play?"

"­­_You_ like to play, but yes?" Yugi was careful to stress the pronoun as the rest looked on.

"Sometimes, remnants of those Games have a habit of sticking around, as a sort of- a sort of continuation of the life that was lost. Those remains have a habit of finding others that are somehow similar, and stick to them. The emotions and ideals from those people give the remnants a sort of life. When the people who were feeing the remnants with emotions die, their souls also become part of the remnants stuck to them. Those remnants can no longer absorb or affect the real world, and are left behind, never to go onto Tuat.

"But-" Atemu stressed this word as well, feeling Yugi's distress, "-these two souls, or half souls, or any combination between half and double souls, they are forever intertwined, bound together for eternity. Since that is most people's goal in life, anyways- to find someone that is for them and them alone, a person who can know their deepest secrets and greatest fears, and know them intimately in return- this is no punishment. These people have found their 'heaven on earth', as the saying goes, and could not be parted- like us."

Yugi nodded, leaning into the only-solid-for-him body of his darkness. "Expect we found it while we are alive."

"And now, even in Death we won't be parted."

Bakura had been the one with the further explanation- these not-Shadows were spread all over the Earth, and it wasn't uncommon to find bits and pieces of a single Joined Pair on opposite sides of said planet. They watched and observed, and helped guide the Sennen Items- the predictions, the manipulations, the seeking. "So they can do a whole range of things?" Ryou had asked, and received an affirmative.

After that, all five of them had tried Calling (a type a summoning where that which is summoned comes willingly) the Range Shadows, which after one week produced some results. Atemu and Bakura hadn't a single problem with the Range Shadows, while it took Ryou and Yugi a while to get the hang of Calling them. Atemu patiently explained to the rather frustrated hikaris that it was because they were so _Light_ that the Range Shadows were almost scared of them, unwilling to be extinguished now that they had found their peace.

Yugi and Ryou had immediately calmed down, locked most of their power away, and were able to Call them with relative ease.

Malik, on the other hand, had gotten the hang of Calling the Range Shadows with little to no effort, something that had surprised not only the other hikaris and yamis, but his sister as well. It turned out that he had a sort-of affinity for them, that they liked how he had 'such a prettyfuzzymuted Light' and were therefore more willing to aid him than Ryou and Yugi, and just as willing (if not more so) to aid him compared to Atemu and Bakura.

So now Malik stared at this clump of Range Shadows that beckoned him forward, and he happily complied, watching where he was walking now. They would lead him straight to Isis, with hopefully the least amount of treading through dark, back-of-behind alleys.

Hopefully.

Dumbledore leaned back against the wall of Gringotts, waiting for the appointed time. A few passers-by waved to him, while some watched him with worry. As the strongest wizard around, and the only one that Voldemort had ever feared, it was the common opinion that Dumbledore stay safe, so that he could help the "Chosen One" defeat the Dark Lord.

If Dumbledore hadn't been so surprised by the rather sudden appearance of one Ryou Bakura, he might have snorted at the previous thought.

"Professor?"

"Good afternoon, Ryou. Would you like a lemon drop?"

Ryou chuckled, and they walked out of the bank together, heading to the Leaky Cauldron for a lunch meeting. "No thank you, Professor. I'm sorry that Yugi and Malik couldn't come- something came up from Isis that Malik had to look into, and Yugi couldn't leave Domino again without tying up some loose ends."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I had been sure that you three would have come back to Hogwarts right after the funeral."

"A number of other things came up between then and now- and isn't that the usual way, where you could spend your time bored out of your mind, and then suddenly have too many things to do, and too little time to do it in?"

The Headmaster shot him a _look_. "Oh? And you have personal experience with this, do you?"

Ryou shrugged and grinned impishly at his companion. "Yes… sort of."

They were shown into the back room that they usually occupied, Tom looking rather ecstatic at having patrons. He came back moments later with rather a lot of food and some drinks- Ryou was grateful to see there was none of Yugi's coke/sake mix- before bowing himself out of the room.

"No one else knows about this room, as there are usually wards on it, so we can speak freely in here, Ryou." Dumbledore told him, picking up a piece of some kind of meat and placing it beside the pumpkin pie, half of which had already found it's way into Dumbledore's stomach.

Ryou nodded, his grin faltering for a moment. "As I'm sure you read in our letter, we know that something is going on- that you need help find something, or someone. Since we have already foregone our places as teachers in Hogwarts, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind the help?"

Dumbledore looked up from his pie again, watching Ryou intently. "If I might ask, how do you know of my search?" There was no point in lying to him- the hikari would call him on it, he was sure.

Ryou helped himself to what might have been mutton, though it was too burnt to tell. "I know you have seen our… normal means of transportation- that was how Yugi brought you to Domino, correct?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed… the young woman, Lasine, called it 'Shifting'? And it uses those… 'Shadows'?"

Ryou nodded again. "There is a kind of Shadows which are not beholden to their own Realm, our Realms, or any one person. They help us to Shift and do many other things- including gathering information. Also, it doesn't hurt to some… living connections."

"Enima?"

"And the spiders, and every other magical creature, spirit and soul that happens to be a part of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. "It would be foolish of me to not accept your offer, of course. But- I would like some things explained to me."

Ryou nodded, a small smile on his face. "I have no doubt about that- especially since Lasine, Anriel and Shimasu all have problems with knowing when not to say something to people that we trust."

"But they know how to keep secrets?"

Ryou winked at him, helping himself to the chicken (the maybe-mutton left on the side of his plate). "Better than a secret keeper when you tell them to be."

Dumbledore chuckled, spooning out some vegetables. "If any of my questions are too personal, I will understand if you don't tell me their answers."

When all Ryou did was shrug, Dumbledore grinned. As they began eating in silence, the aging headmaster went over the numerous questions he had, knowing that Ryou was probably doing the same thing in regards to this 'Quest'.

"Who is Yami? And Atra, and why did Lasine refer to you as both "Ryou", and "Bakura" in the same list of names?"

Ryou thought about this for a moment, carefully chewing his food before answering. "Starting off with the hard questions, hm?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Well… Yami and Atra are the same person. Both are more of a title- 'Yami' is 'darkness' in Japanese, and 'Atra' is 'dark' in Latin. His name is actually Atemu, but he has collected a number of other names over the years.

"Lasine said 'Ryou' and 'Bakura' separately, did she? Well, I'm 'Ryou'- but 'Bakura probably didn't refer to me. There's my father who everyone calls 'Bakura', and then there's Nahkti. He is to me as Atemu is to Yugi- the yang to a yin, bad to the good, dark to the light. It's hard to explain without going into detail- which, if you don't mind, I don't want to do- but the only thing you really need to know is that we can each see through the other's eyes, hear the other's thoughts, switch places with the other in the blink of an eye, even enter the other's soul rooms if we so wish."

Dumbledore's eyebrow raised. "Sounds like you have a lot of control over the others."

Ryou shook his head. "No! No, no- not control. We try to work together, as partners, not masters, so as to keep the balance that we have to."

"Why do I keep hearing the word 'balance'?"

"Probably because you're talking to us. 'Balance' is Ma'at, and Ma'at is what keeps everything running smoothly, with no big, planet-annihilating explosions. Ma'at is kept by those who are able- those with power, or wisdom, or strength, or were born with the ability to do so. As Yugi and I are _Light_, so are Atemu and Nahkti _Dark_, and if one were to die or become seriously injured, our own personal Ma'at would be thrown off balance, thereby affecting the Ma'at of those around us, and in turn the Ma'at of the world in general.

"That's why we want to defeat Voldemort- he has upset the Ma'at of the wizarding world in general, and has suctioned off some of the power that would normally go into supporting Ma'at to support his _own_ power."

Dumbledore slowly thought that over. "So you, as living embodiments of this balance, this- 'Ma'at'? - wish to guard it by getting rid of someone so… unbalanced as Voldemort?"

"In essence."

"You didn't mention Malik, though Lasine did."

Ryou sighed heavily. "Malik would normally be like us, but his Dark- Marik- was _too_ dark, and willing- and able- to not only corrupt, but destroy anyone who stopped him from destroying everything anyways, even his own light. Marik was in turn sealed away, on the brink of destruction. It didn't take much to make it so that Malik was more like a normal human being- equally Light as Dark, but the two fight inside him, so we try to keep him as happy as possible."

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a while, which Ryou took as a good sign- people who carefully thought things through before jumping head-first into them were good allies to have.

Finally the elder looked up at the Shadow Mage, eyes glimmering with that strange light. "Would 'being happy' include helping me with a bit of a treasure hunt?"

Ryou smiled back, glad that Bakura decided to stay in the Dominion for this meeting. "Does sugar and caffeine make Yugi hyper?"

"Ah… ah…. Ah-CHOO!"

Atemu looked up from the laptop Kaiba had lent them, pausing from examining all the political and economical developments from when they had been in the Axis (Malik and Isis had been too busy focusing on the 'new _historical_ developments).

"Something wrong, hikari?"

Yugi just shot him a look, and then went back to the small charm he was working on for the CEO. "Who would be talking about me?"

His darkness chuckled, going back to the webpage. "Everyone, if we weren't as cautious as I thought we were."

Yugi sighed and stretched, looking out at Domino from the large, bay windows that made up one of the three walls of his guest room in the Kaiba Mansion. _(I hope that Ryou was able to meet Dumbledore on time.)_

_((Whenever has Ryou missed anything?))_

Yugi shrugged, poking at a small spell fragment that wouldn't stay bound to the small, golden Sennen Eye that he was planning on somehow making Kaiba wear. _'All I want you to do is just weave yourself further into the rest of the spells. Yes, I know, you want to be able to better tell what is going on around you, but- no, you **cannot** just stay like that- no, you- gah! I give up!'_

Throwing himself backwards into his chair, he groaned. "Know any way to keep annoying little pieces of sensor-spells in their place?"

Atemu hmmed, considering the situation. "Give it a way to sense while being buried?"

"Some help you are."

"I try."

The distant sound of a door opening and closing somewhere in the house caught their attention. _(Is Seto home already?)_

_((I don't think so- and I don't think he would appreciate you calling him 'Seto', aibou.))_

_(He'll just have to deal with it. Now, who is that?)_

_((A maid?))_

Some crashing closer to their room made Yugi snort. _(Seto wouldn't hire a clumsy maid, yami. They're supposed to keep things clean, not destroy property.)_

Unconsciously, Yugi had been poking at the charm, which suddenly reacted rather violently, sparks and energies flying rampant around the room, a magic-induced wind picking up and blowing everything over.

Once it had died down (and most of the power returned to the charm), Yugi glowered at the small golden piece in his hands as Atemu chuckled, waving his hand almost carelessly to fix everything.

"Really, aibou. How clumsy can you get?"

"I haven't heard any helpful suggestions from you yet!"

"That's because I'm not foolish enough to make a charm to help enhance Kaiba's powers, aibou. I'd rather let him blow everything up with just his own power level, thanks."

Yugi shot _him_ a glare now, which Atemu laughed off. "That is IT, _almighty Pharaoh!_" The sarcasm was not lost on the darkness. "If you don't care what happens, then neither will I- but if Kaiba becomes some kind of target and can't handle the situation, then it's on _your _head!"

The light stalked over to the hallway door, threw it open, and threw the golden charm outside it. Slamming the door, he returned to his seat at the small table, pulled out his deck, side deck and remaining cards and began to recreate his deck. Atemu watched as the grimace on the light's face slowly turned into a gentle, blank look as he began touching the souls of each monster and power channel that the cards used.

Atemu went back to his research, eyes narrowing as he looked at the list of wars, 'arguments' and threats that had occurred without anyone to curb the danger. They had thought that this world hadn't needed them to help keep its balance. Thought that with just Ryou, Bakura and Malik here to keep Ma'at, there was no rush to return home. Apparently, they were wrong.

And now they would have to fix it.

Jounouchi growled as he stalked through the halls of the Kaiba mansion. His interview (if it could be called as such) generally consisted of the Personnel Director looking over his resume, looking over him, and asking if he knew how to read and write properly. It had only deteriorated from there.

'_I am NOT incompetent, NOT ignorant, NOT stupid, and NOT slow! Just because half of my income comes from gaming and I don't _need_ to have a high-paying job...'_

In his rage, he didn't notice the statue in front of him until he ran right into it.

CRASH

Jounouchi dove for the stone bust, catching it seconds before it would have hit the floor. He gave a sigh of relief, replacing the bust on its pedestal and continuing- somewhat more calmly and cautiously- to his temporary room.

At least, he thought he had. Maybe he had taken a left instead of a right, or had completely missed a turn or ten altogether, but he was now standing in a darkened hallway in a part of the mansion he had never been in before- and was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be in at all.

"Great… no point in turning around now. Let's just get through this damned maze of a house with not too much trouble, hm?"

A number of dead-ends and stairs that led to nowhere later, he was walking down an almost pitch-black corridor, the sound of his footsteps echoing off the hard, marble floor.

'_That's odd- I though Kaiba had carpet on his guest and sleeping-room floor?'_

Then either he was no longer on that floor, or he was in a part that wasn't for guests. Or visitors of any kind.

He continued on, wondering if he were to scream for help if anyone would come. Deciding that no, no one would (or they would, but they'd get lost, too), he stopped paying attention to his surroundings and instead concentrated on what he was going to say to Kaiba.

'_I told him that I would leave as soon as I got a real job, that he couldn't use the pretence of courtesy to keep me here if I could pay my own way. That doesn't mean I **have** to stay until then- right? But what if-'_

**CLANG**

Jounouchi blinked, looking down at whatever his foot had hit. Somehow seeing its yellow glint in the limited (as in none-existent) lighting, he picked it up and examined what of it he could see. Gold, definitely. Small, shaped in a way that it could be a button, or a ring, or a pendent on a necklace, or an earring, or-

Well, whatever it was, it certainly didn't look too suspicious, and since it had just been left lying around, he was pretty sure that no one would miss it. He could probably sell something like this for quite a bit of money.

It didn't help him now, however, so he pocketed it, turned around and started attempting to retrace his steps, giving up on the idea of finding another way out of the mansion-labyrinth.

He didn't notice that it only took him five minutes to find his way out, and only another two to find his room. It didn't take that much longer to decide he wanted to work off his emotions at the Duelling Grounds (a special arcade-like building just for duelling), and to promptly leave the Kaiba Mansion for the next few hours.

Yugi blinked as he felt something poking him in the side of the head. He looked over to see a small bit of Shadows there, stretching to him from somewhere around his darkness.

"Yami, stop it."

Atemu looked up at his light, confused. "Stop what?"

Yugi gestured to the Shadows, and Atemu frowned at them. "It's not me, hikari."

"But it's coming from you."

Atemu looked around him. "But it's not."

Slowly, both their eyes trailed the nearly-invisible tail to the door- where Yugi had thrown the charm. "Oh?"

Yugi blinked again, seeing the Shadows swirl and move in certain patterns. Following their progress, Yugi almost cursed himself as he ran to the door, opened it, and threw himself into the hallway. Looking around breathlessly, he cursed as he saw the trail of the charm going down the hallway towards the front door.

"Aibou?" Atemu asked, worriedly.

"Yami, I- darn it, I knew I was missing something!" Yugi walked back into the room, collapsing into the chair he had vacated moments earlier. "Remember how I couldn't keep that one sensing-spell in place? I had forgotten to add in the Shadow layer that would keep it separate from the rest, and _not_ buried!"

Dawning comprehension, as Atemu stood quickly to look out the door. "And now it's up and walked away?"

"Now probably one of the maids took it, since it was so _pretty_ and _gold_!"

"And you hadn't finished the sealing, right?"

"Almost, so it won't be too unstable, but-"

"But that's no excuse for letting it just go?"

"Exactly. But we can't leave here and walk around normally-"

"-without a cloak, and no matter what we can't just walk around period without-"

"-drawing too much attention to ourselves."

It had always been when they were in trouble, on the verge of death, or centering all their concentration on a single end that their thoughts and emotions were perfectly in sync, and they did such superfluous things as talk in stereo or finish each other's sentences.

They both had begun to pace in the centre of the room, carefully avoiding the chairs, table, and bed.

"So what do we-"

"-do? We talk to Kaiba and ask him-"

"-if he couldn't find something we have given to someone that has probably left the mansion and-"

"-we need to get it back, specifically from _him_, as this-"

"-will be a test of his sensing skills!"

They grinned at each other- such a brilliant plan, 'killing two birds with one stone', as the saying went- and then collapsed onto the bed, side-by-side.

"By the time he gets home, the trail will be getting cold."

"Then we ask Mokuba or one of the secretaries to get him for us."

"On the phone?"

"Or webcam, or however we can do as such."

So saying, Yugi reached over Atemu to grab the phone from its cradle on the bedside table and began dialling the Kaiba Corp. phone number, followed by Kaiba's private extension.

Atemu took the opportunity to squeeze Yugi's sides, causing him to yelp and drop the phone. The light gazed down at his darkness in annoyance, thinly veiled impatience coloring his tone. "And what, pray tell, was _that_ for?"

Atemu pushed Yugi off him and, still keeping an arm around Yugi's waist, grabbed the phone off the floor and hit a small, red button marked 'Kaiba Corp. Pres. Office'. "It's called speed-dial, aibou."

Yugi pouted. "And you're just mean, yami."

The pharaoh chuckled, stifling it as Kaiba's private secretary picked up the phone. "Yes, put me through to Kaiba, please. Yes, he knows who this is- no, just- LISTEN. If he's not in a meeting, tell him that- aibou!" Atemu growled as he tried to wrest the phone back from Yugi.

"Yes, sorry for his rudeness, but may we please speak to Seto? He told us that if we should ever need anything to call him, since we are staying in his home. Oh? Tell him that… tell him that Levis and Atra are on the line. Or, if you prefer, 'that damned pharaoh'. Thank you."

As elevator music started playing, Yugi smiled winningly down on his currently-squished, currently glowering, dark half. "See? You just have to know how to talk to people. These secretaries deal with Kaiba all day- he's got an almost bigger ego than you do."

"_I heard that, Yugi."_

Atemu tried to grab the phone from Yugi's hands, but they ended up heads together, sharing the handset between them. "Really Kaiba, you should get speaker-phone in here."

"_May I ask why you are calling, or is it just to annoy me?"_

Yugi chuckled. "Not as such, Kaiba. Just wanted to know if you were up for a little challenge- that is, if you're not busy."

"_What kind of challenge?"_ Yugi and Atemu almost cheered as they heard how he jumped to answer immediately after Yugi finished speaking.

"Oh, not too hard. Someone took a half-completed charm from this house before it was sealed, and we need it back before half of Domino goes up in flames. Since we can't walk around freely, we were wondering if you wouldn't be able to find it, with all that _wonderful_ technology of yours."

Seto was quiet for a moment, and Yugi wondered if he had gone about this the wrong way. "Of course, if you don't want to-"

"_A charm, you say? For what?"_

Atemu smirked. "The usual- good luck, strength, happiness, enhancing natural senses, and a temporary dam against any possible random onslaught of power that might come from the first uses of it after being dormant for so long."

"_For me?"_

"You, or anyone else who happens to need something like that."

"_But I don't."_

"Not generally, but that dam feature will really help you out later, when the real work begins."

"…_and if I should refuse?"_

"We could always get someone else to find it- someone less qualified, which could result in mista-"

"_I'll do it. Where do I start?"_

Both pharaohs grinned. Telling Kaiba that mistakes could be made upon a decision _he_ made was a sure-fire way to get something done.

"It should be somewhere near the front door of your mansion, but we can't trace it much further. You could always try your technology- just walk around and check out wherever it stops working, starts working impossibly well, or just starts acting funny."

"_How long do I have?"_

"Until either it is destroyed, which means the trail ends, or Domino is destroyed, which probably means that it is destroyed as well."

"We'd prefer if you got it back to us un-destroyed, though." Atemu smirked up at Yugi- his light just couldn't help but add that, could he?"

"_Alright then, 'Levis', 'Atra'- as this is a challenge, what do I get if I win?"_

"Other than the satisfaction of saving a city single-handedly? The charm which, when it is finished, will _not_ interfere with your technology. And your first lesson in heka- Seeking."

"_Then I will talk to you later. Ja."_

"Ja ne, Seto!" Yugi chirped before the line abruptly went dead. Atemu was somehow able to reach the phone cradle and but the handset back in its proper place, before turning back to Yugi.

"In the meantime, I'm sure that Kaiba won't mind us eating the ice cream, right?"

Yugi nodded happily, standing. "Right!"

Jounouchi pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders as he stepped off the bus in front of the Duel Grounds. Winter was upon them, though there was no snow on the ground. He distantly wondered in Yugi would be wearing his leather tank top in this weather, but decided that even his black-obsessed friend wasn't crazy enough to do that.

Entering the Ground, he nodded to those people whom he knew and the man and woman sitting behind the reception desk. "Hey, guys. Anyone signed up for a free duel in da nex' t'ree hours?"

"Going to waste your whole day here, Jou?" The man asked while the woman smiled, looking up the currently-registered duellists for the day.

"Pretty much. Jus' got outta an interview at one of the local shops- called me stupid, slow, and ignorant. Damn- as if I'd work for a guy like _dat_."

The man chuckled as the woman turned her monitor so Jou could see the schedule. "Anyone suit your fancy?"

He quickly scanned the list of names and sighed. "Nawh- jus' put me down for whoever would be a good match."

She smiled at him and nodded, turning to type the information into the computer as her partner moved along the desk to help another person. "Two duels- one at 1:10, one at 2:30, sounds good? They'll be in the same section, side-by-side arenas. If you finish your 2:30 and still have time, you could always come back here."

Jou nodded his appreciation. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, Jou. Here's you schedule-" She handed him a print-out of the names of who was duelling who, where and when, "- and have fun!"

He moved further into the building, watching all the other duels going on. The variety of rules, regulations, and methods of duelling had become so diverse that there were eight different sections- two for Duel Disks, two for Podiums, two for table-top, and two for every other style. He smiled as he looked at a duel on the Podiums, since he had to pass through that section to get to the Duel Disk arenas. They brought back memories of Duellist Kingdom, the only time he had actually played using one of the large, desk-like consoles.

They also brought back memories of Yugi, which he felt like ignoring at the moment, so he hurried on to see the last of the duel that was taking place in the arena before his own. It was a rather spectacular finish, too- for amateur duellists, anyways. They were simple, basic moves, but the holograms made the final explosion from the 'grenades' seem so very, very real and so very, very like pretty fireworks.

It was no wonder anyone watching felt like clapping.

The two turned off their Duel Disks, walked across the arena to the centre, shook hands, and then started talking about grabbing some food at the small snack-bar that the Duelling Ground hosted to talk about their duel.

Jou grinned as both waved at him- he had duelled both of them before, and for once _he_ was giving the tips, and _he_ had been the first one to ask either of them to sit with him and talk about the duel afterwards. Another young man walked up to him, looking him over carefully- Jou recognized it as sizing up his opponent, and he quickly did the same, studying his face and hands.

Finally, the other reached out to shake his hand. "Hello. I think I'm your next opponent- Syrus is my name."

Jounouchi grinned. For some reason, this aqua-coloured-haired, bespectacled young man reminded him of Yugi. "Nice ta meet cha. I'm Jounouchi. And yep, I'm your next opponent."

Syrus grinned. "Great! I hope you don't mind me, but this is my first time duelling here."

Jounouchi dismissed the comment as they made their way out to the arena. "Ah, everyone has a 'first time' for everything. It's not much different from duelling in the streets- but you don't have to worry about getting arrested for 'disturbing the peace'.

Syrus laughed as he took his position across from Jounouchi. "If that's the case, then let's duel!"

Forty-five minutes later and the duel was over, Jounouchi having won by only 450 life points. Syrus was still grinning, and Jounouchi couldn't completely understand why, but if his new duelling companion could take a loss with the same smile he wore when he was winning, then he definitely was duellist material.

"Say- I've still got some time before my next duel." Jounouchi started, looking down at the younger man.

Syrus sighed. "Sorry, but I've got to go. My brother's probably waiting for me, and I have to get back to school soon."

Jounouchi blinked. "School?"

Syrus blushed. "Er- I go to Duellist Academy. This was just our week off, and I only got up the courage to put my name down for a duel just now."

Jounouchi blinked a few more times, before laughing. "Wow- if I was a year or so younger, I would have _loved_ to go there. Ah well- so, you have ta go?"

Syrus nodded, and they said their goodbyes, Jounouchi heading towards the snack bar anyways, Syrus towards the doors.

"Can I get a burger- yeah, everything on it- er, two sodas, an extra-large fry- no, make it poutine- erm… one of those bags of chips- oh, right, thanks for reminding me, I've got another duel, so better make those chips the smaller bag- hrm, what else?"

When he eventually finished ordering and had collected his food, Jounouchi sat down at one of the tables that overlooked the Duelling Ground from the snack bar's top floor position. Instead of immediately eating everything, he instead stared at the small, golden trinket he had picked up earlier, and only recently rediscovered in his pocket. He finally could see how it was not just gold, but a gold eye that he wished he would never have to see again, pure black onyx that swam with strange symbols and patterns in the area around the eye.

He glared at it- it glared back. He ignored it- it ignored him. He examined it- forwards, backwards, inside out.

It glared at him.

Jounouchi growled and just about chucked it over the banister into the arena below him, but thought better of it. This thing had been in Kaiba's house. Kaiba _refused_ to believe in magic. Kaiba _refused_ to believe in undead spirits, possessing those so pure that the darkness had no right to touch them, and didn't.

So why would something swirling with so much raw magical energy be inside the Kaiba mansion, even if it was laying discarded in the middle of the hallway?

He eyed it, then put it back in his pocket, rubbing his thumb over the eye once. That symbol brought Yugi luck- it was always worth a try.

Kaiba wasn't completely sure if his eyes were deceiving him. He had stopped by the mansion to pick up the trail (which did, indeed, go right out the front door) and to talk to his two house guests, who were making themselves perfectly comfortable with Mokuba's ice cream freezer.

After limiting them to only one tub (which they had nearly finished, anyways), and getting further instructions from them in regards to this challenge, he had headed out the door, deciding to walk so he wouldn't loose the trail.

When he ended up at a bus stop, he began wondering if he shouldn't have just taken his car instead.

Although the greatest residue would be on the bus that was taken, he opted instead to jump on the first bus that came by, since the likelihood that the same bus would be coming by in the next half hour (as that was how long Yugi and Atemu gave the trail to last before it completely disappeared) was slim to none.

Besides, there was enough simply floating in the air down the street that it was almost painfully easy to follow. After, of course, blocking all other residues from his sight.

This wasn't nearly so easy- Yugi and Atemu (while devouring the ice cream) had placed a special charm over his eyes that would allow him- if only temporarily- to see the magical residues floating around in Domino.

He had wondered why they had never complained of head aches until Yugi explained that they had developed ways to filter what they saw, or ignore what they could not filter.

He had been treated to probably the fastest lesson ever on how to limit his _sight_, and then sent out the door. Whenever the trail ran out, so would the _sight_ that he had been given. In which case, Atemu had sent the final bit of Shadows that were supposed to go into the charm with him, in his own shadow, so as not to alarm anyone by having a misty, purple-crimson-navy-black mist curling around his neck.

He ran over his plan of attack on getting back the charm in his mind, altering it where he felt it was weak. So engrossed in his thoughts that he missed where the energy trail left the road and turned into a building. Looking up when he felt a change in pressure in the air around him, he saw the dim, golden stream disappear around the corner. He rang the bell for the next stop (wincing at the thought of how many germs and infections were now on his fingers) and jumped off the bus at the stop, sprinting back the way he had come.

Unfortunately, the lights all seemed to be against him, so it was twenty minutes later that he was walking into the Duelling Ground.

Nodding to two of his employees at the front reception desk (both of whom were currently busy setting up the schedule for that afternoon), he began weaving his way through the crowd, eyeing those who seemed to have more of the residue around them.

He felt his _sight_ slipping slightly- something was wrong. He knew that it hadn't left- or at least through the front doors, as there would have been another, stronger residue around. Unless whoever was currently holding the small charm was an employee, and had left through one of the side entrances.

That would make sense- the Duelling Ground was run by Kaiba Corp, and many of his maids and butlers had friends who worked here. As they were all KC employees, they were all entitled to certain benefits, including nearly unlimited access to all areas, unless Kaiba himself had specifically blockaded them.

But that also wouldn't make sense, as he specifically forbade all employees from interacting with patrons and customers unless they absolutely needed to, or it wasn't on KC time. And that residue around some duellists screamed that they had interacted with whoever currently held the charm. If they had left through a backdoor, they were using their KC ID- which meant they were on company time, and therefore would promptly be fired should Kaiba catch them.

Fortunately for him, having a KC job was one of the best options in the city, and so no one wanted to be fired if there was a way to prevent it.

That would therefore mean, it couldn't have been an employee- or if it was, they were still here. That left two options- the first, that Yugi and Atemu had tricked him, and had not 'lost' it, but given it to someone to give to someone to give to someone, since they were most certainly not about to leave the mansion.

The other option was that someone else, not a Shadow Mage (or, as Kaiba had to constantly remind himself, a 'Kage no Mage', as they had started calling themselves) nor a KC employee had the charm. If the description he had been given by the two pharaohs sitting in their room in his home was anything to go by, whoever found it wouldn't just give it away- they would pon it off to someone, who would in turn either smelt it down or pon it off to another person. Or this person maybe kept it as a good luck charm, and was using it to help them in their duels.

That still left the question of who took it in the first place.

That also left the question of what was Yugi thinking when he let it out of his sight, uncompleted.

'_Enough. Where, and possibly who. Why and How can be answered afterwards.'_

He continued dodging his way through the constantly-thickening crowd, eventually making it to the Duel Disk Arenas. There was a rather thick amount of the energy floating around one of the arenas- so, it was being used as a good luck charm. He followed the stream with his eyes to the stairs up to the snack bar, where he lost the trail- his _sight_, being temporary as it was, could not see through walls- or ceilings or floors for that matter.

Still, something should be clicking- but that growing feeling of _wrong_ was completely drowning out all other senses. He focused his attention on the stream, watching as it seemed to be growing thicker, denser through the stairs. So, whoever had it was still up there- and moving towards him? Interesting.

Slowly, black-booted feet appeared, and the _wrong_ just kept pushing at his senses, and then dark blue slacks, possibly made of jean, appeared, and he swore he was going to have a _very_ back headache after this, and then a pale yellow dress shirt and a black leather jacket appeared, and he felt the last bit of the Shadows to go into the charm wrapping around his neck, though no one noticed it in the dim lighting where he was standing, and then he almost saw the head, until a couple on their way up the stairs blocked his view, and the Shadows- his own, the leftover, and all the so-called 'Range' Shadows were screaming at him to leave, they didn't want him hurt, and then the couple passed and, somehow, amber and ice blue locked on each other-

And the world exploded into flame.

Yugi shook his head sadly as he sat on the roof of the building across the street from the Duelling Ground, leaning into Atemu's embrace. The only reasons he was _here_ instead of down _there_, helping to heal and calm the wounded and injured, was that Atemu had reminded they weren't supposed to be there, and to do so would only cause more of a racket- and suspicion.

"I wish we hadn't sent Kaiba on that little Quest…."

"We did what we thought was best in the situation with what we knew. We couldn't have done anything else." Atemu told him calmingly, running his fingers through his hair.

Yugi purred, though a single glistening tear trailed down his cheek. "If I hadn't thrown that charm out the door-"

"Stop." Atemu commanded, turning Yugi's head to face him, holding it with both hands. Crimson bored into amethyst, holding them in place. "**It is not your fault.** You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"But nothing, aibou. **Nothing.**"

"Noth- nothing?"

"Nothing." The Pharaoh nodded his head once to emphasize his point, and Yugi mimicked him.

"Alright."

The both turned their attention to the crowd below them at a shout of surprise, and the bomb squad and other special police divisions moved back into the rubble. Seconds later, the one part of the building that had still been standing collapsed, and a whole crowd of relatively unharmed duellists and other patrons of the Ground swarmed out into the arms of family members or the welcoming embrace of a warm blanket around their shoulders and tea in their hands.

The two pharaohs were able to pick out their two friends easily- both were tired, dirty, leaning on each other for support- and everyone was giving them a wide, respectful circle of open area to walk through.

"Come, aibou. They are fine and will be home soon- we should be there to meet them and get their rooms and staff ready."

Yugi nodded, eyes transfixed by the scene below him. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Who knows- but we should go."

"Aa."

They arrived in a swirl of darkness in the middle of the foyer, startling the maids and butlers who were scurrying around, listen to the news about the potential terrorist bombing in downtown Domino- while somehow still cooking dinner and cleaning the rooms.

Atemu threw his hood back, glaring around at everyone standing there. "Well? Don't just stand there- Kaiba and Jounouchi will be home any minute- and they were at the Duelling Ground this afternoon."

The message had the desired effect- while most servants started running around, making everything easier for their master to access if he was in pain and rearranging furniture, others ran up to Atemu, asking how was their master and most honoured guest, and if there was anything particularly wrong with them, and would Atemu himself prefer anything for dinner?

Yugi was already in their room by the time Atemu had been able to answer all the questions from the KC servants. He found a small, dark corner to shift through (though it wouldn't have mattered, as the servants were all so busy preparing for Kaiba and Jounouchi's arrival home), and appeared before Yugi.

"Everything is taken care of, aibou."

Yugi nodded, frowning as he stared out the window at the setting sun.

Atemu noticed his expression, and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Aibou? What's wrong?"

"Something's… different."

"Different?"

"Unh. Like… not bad-different, but not good-different, just… just new-strange-kind-of-good-different."

_Uh-oh_. "Those… 'feelings' of yours again?"

Yugi only nodded and Atemu sighed, drawing his light against his chest. "In regards to us?"

Finally relaxing into the other's hold, Yugi sighed. "Sort of. But it feels more aimed at the house and the people in it than us."

"House?"

"Sorry- this mansion of Kaiba's."

Something tingled in the back of the Pharaoh's mind. "You mean- at Kaiba?"

Yugi shrugged. "As much as it is aimed at Mokuba, and Jounouchi, and every maid and servant that saw us Shift in here."

Atemu sighed, burying his head in the crook of Yugi's neck. "Can't we ever get a break?"

Yugi chuckled, but didn't answer. They watched the sun fade, the street lights come on- and, eventually, a black limo pull into the driveway, and Mokuba, Kaiba and Jounouchi step out of it.

They nodded to each other, Shifting to the foyer as scaring all the servants again. Since both had their cloaks off, the KC employees began whispering excitedly to each other, temporarily forgetting about their employer and 'master'. After all, one Yugi Mouto had been hot- two were one step away from hell.

A banging at the front door caught their attention, and as a butler moved to open it, Yugi gestured with his hand and both double doors banged open.

Mokuba walked in first, turning around to support his brother and friend as best as he could. Kaiba and Jounouchi were leaning against each other, struggling to stand upright. Although they had obviously tried to clean themselves up, their clothes were torn and there were a few visible bruises on their faces and arms.

Kaiba looked up and growled when he saw the welcoming committee. "Should have guess that you two would know something about this."

Jounouchi looked up as well, and stood there, stunned for a moment, before laughing and attempting to run to the two pharaohs. "Yugi!"

Unfortunately, he and Kaiba had been supporting each other for a reason, and the blonde fell to the floor, body too weak to carry him. Kaiba quickly sat down beside him before he fell down.

This prompted the servants into action. Some went to assist Kaiba and Jounouchi, some went to the kitchen to retrieve the food, and some went into the dinning room to collect all the dishes and silverware and move them up into the family's private study, for a less formal, more comfortable dinner.

Mokuba pulled both Yugi and Atemu aside as everyone began their progress up the stairs. "What happened? No one would tell me there, and nii-san and Jou-kun said that they don't know why!"

Yugi shook his head. "I was working on a charm earlier, but got frustrated with it and tossed it out into the hallway. It somehow found it's way out of the mansion- and, as we all know, letting an unstable magical artefact roam around the city is never a good idea."

"So we decided that it would be a good lesson for your brother, to try and find the charm with limited assistance from ourselves." Atemu continued, gazing up at the two young men as they disappeared with their entourage into the bowels of the building. "For some reason, there was some kind of bomb- no, Mokuba, whatever triggered the explosion was non-magical, that much we can guarantee."

Mokuba frowned. "Triggered it- but you think there was some kind of interference from something magical later? After it was triggered?"

"We're not even sure it was a bomb." Atemu told him, but shook his head. "We've always known that your brother would be a strong mage if he trained himself, and Jou has always had some kind of dormant, almost magical, sixth sense- also untrained. All that was needed was the charm. If Jou was holding it, or Seto was near it, they might have accidentally triggered one of _its_ fail-safes, and made the explosion ten times bigger than what it might have been."

Mokuba blinked. "But, if they made it worse- then why would everyone be thanking them for saving them?"

Yugi blinked at him as they began moving up the stairs to follow. Atemu chuckled, shrugging. "We weren't there, so we can't say for certain what happened- maybe a by-product of the release of energy was a temporary shield, which other people were caught up in. Unless we go through either Kaiba's or Jounouchi's memory, we're just as clueless as you."

Mokuba pondered this for a moment. Then- "You do know now that your reappearance will be the talk of all KC employees, right?"

"Not if we swear them to secrecy. They'll need to be, anyways- Kaiba needs to practice his _skills_, and we can't have anything about that getting out, either."

Mokuba nodded thoughtfully, and they soon found themselves in the family study, Jounouchi already digging into his favourite foods and Kaiba just looking on, amused, and waiting for his brother and guests.

They sat down to eat in silence. It wasn't oppressing- it was the sort of silence where you didn't need to say anything, because there was nothing to say.

Once dinner was finished, some of the maids took the plates away, and Mokuba and Kaiba kicked Yugi, Atemu and Jou out of the study.

"Man, talk about gratitude." Jou muttered, though he still looked fairly relaxed and satisfied with the last half hour.

Atemu shook his head. "You should be happy that he wasn't about to rip you to shreds."

Jounouchi blinked, startled, but grinned and glomped the two of them. "Yugi! Pharaoh! Where've you been?"

"Around."

Jounouchi sighed. "Couldn't you have dropped by at least once? We've all missed you, including- well, before he- what I'm trying to say is-"

"Sugoroku-jii-chan is dead, right?"

Jounouchi looked shocked. "How did you-"

"We visited him in the hospital. We were at his side when- well, when he began his journey to the West."

Jounouchi sighed. "I'm sorry, man."

Atemu waved his hand in dismissal. "Enough, Jounouchi. We've all grieved, and now we're getting over it."

"Er, yeah. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Yessir!"

Atemu shot him a look, then sighed, a small smile on his face. "Alright, Jounouchi. If you don't mind me asking-"

"What happened in the Duelling Ground?" Atemu nodded solemnly. "Well- I was coming down the stairs from the snack bar, going to my next duel, bu' I kept feeling like someone was watching me. So I go down the stairs, and there's Kaiba, standing there staring at me, and then it was like the earth exploded outwards, and we were thrown on our- er, our rear ends." He amended, looking pointedly over at Yugi for a second. "So, it wasn't so bad at first- but when Kaiba reached me, and there were all these other people around us, it was like the entire gas pipe system of the building decided to blow up.

"Then- here's the weird thing- there was all this extra power, all around us, and the ceiling started to cave down right on top of us, and all these other people swarmed around us, because it was like there was an umbrella over us, and- and then the rest of the building collapsed, and even though we were sheltered, it felt like the entire world had decided to start tap dancing on my head. And then- then it was like my whole body was being ripped into little pieces, and then put back together again, except that I was missing some pieces and what was being put back in their place weren't my pieces. An' when everything felt okay again, I opened my eyes, an' the walls around us came down and everyone that was in that little shield thing with us walked out."

Atemu nodded. "We saw that. Jou- I don't suppose you picked up any small, golden tokens lately, have you?"

Jounouchi stopped, paling. "Oh, gawd… I should have thought- you mean that was my-"

"It wasn't your fault." Atemu had a distinct feeling of deja-vu, but he ignored it. "I was just wondering if you still have it?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "It was the first t'ing I looked for when we got out- it wasn't in my pockets, wasn't no where I could see."

Atemu chuckled. "Jou-kun, your grammar is getting worse by the second. You're tired- go to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

Jounouchi could barely cover his yawn, smiling guiltily at the pharaoh. "See you in the morning, Pharaoh! Glad to have you home!"

Atemu sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's ATEMU!" He called after Jounouchi, but the blonde just waved over his shoulder as he turned the corner. The ancient pharaoh sighed, taking Yugi into his arms and shifting back to their room.

"Well, aibou, we should probably go to bed, too, so we can- aibou?"

He looked up at Yugi, who hadn't moved an inch since Atemu brought them back to their room. "Aibou?"

Yugi was facing the window, the stars shining brightly, though eclipsed by the moon. It was like he was enjoying the scenery, so much so that he hadn't heard Atemu calling him.

_((Aibou? Aibou!))_

The link was mysteriously quiet, and the pharaoh frowned. He stood up from where he had sat down on the bed and walked around his stationary hikari. He was worried- Yugi, he realized now, hadn't said anything since the Kaibas and Jounouchi had gotten home, and had barely eaten dinner.

It was only when he moved to stand directly in front of Yugi that he realized what was wrong, and felt his stomach drop. The young light's face was completely blank, no expression showing on it whatsoever. That wasn't what had made the hairs on the back of the dark's neck stand on-end, though.

Yugi's normally bright, amethyst eyes were dulled, a haze settling over them, turning them almost completely white. And within them, the smallest golden spark flickered for a moment, as though recognizing Atemu, before he felt something deep within his core start to respond to that golden flashing.

Slowly, a dark mist settled over Atemu, his eyes becoming a blank, dark red. His hands reached out to take Yugi's into his own, pulling Yugi towards him until their foreheads rested against each other. Both their eyes were now completely blank, their soul locked deep inside their heart, with just the faint golden glimmering in their eyes to show that there was someone alive within.

Then the Shadows, Range and otherwise, wrapped around them, tossing their clothing and hair around with the strong winds. A vase on top of a wardrobe in the corner fell over, shattering, and altering the servants in the quarters beneath the room that something was wrong.

The draperies and hangings in the room were being torn off the walls, some even flung out the windows. The table and chairs, then the wardrobe itself soon fell over as well, alerting everyone else in the mansion to the trouble.

It was only when Kaiba and Jounouchi, backed by the entire household, charged into the room that the Shadows stopped their onslaught, dissipating- and taking Yugi and Atemu with them.

Malik frowned at his sister, not understanding what she was telling him. "But that doesn't make any sense-" He pounded his fist into the table they were sitting at, drawing some stares from the other patrons, "-when you compare it everything else!"

Isis sighed, shaking her head slowly. "It can't be helped. There's nothing we can do, Malik, except wish them to a peaceful rest."

He scowled. Apparently, some first-time archaeologists discovered what they had thought to be an ancient burial ground. Turns out, it wasn't so much ancient as recently used. The bodies were rotted, but it looked more like they had been forced to decompose at nearly 10x the normal speed at which such a process occurred. Other than that, however, they were all seemingly normal deaths- heart attack, stroke, died peacefully in sleep. Some not so much (popped blood vessels due to stress), but there was no definite sign of murder on any of them.

Much to Malik's annoyance, there was no magical residue, either. So- no magical homicide, no scientific homicide- then why did something feel off about this?

Isis laid her hand on his shoulder as she stood to leave. "I'm sorry to have called you all the way out here, Malik. It was good to see you."

As she left, Malik cursed himself. Things had become so awkward between him and his sister- it was like they were mere acquaintances, or coworkers in an office that worked in different sections but still occasionally bumped into each other.

'_Well, that is what we're like- but she's my **sister**, damn it! Things shouldn't be like this! And what's up with the dead body pit? Something's not right here- I know it.'_

Ryou stood up abruptly from where he was sitting with Dumbledore, idly chatting as they took a break from walking around Diagon Alley to stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a quick brunch. Everyone around looked at him strangely, including Dumbledore and Tom, who was just bringing over their next round of drinks.

"Mr. Bakura? Is something wrong?"

He blinked, startled, before shaking his head and throwing some money on the table. "Sorry, sir, but I have to go."

Dumbledore frowned. They had been discussing his search for Voldemort's Horcruxes for the last little while, and he began to wonder if he had been too fast with trusting the young man with that kind of information. "If I might inquire-"

"Something's happened to Yami and Yugi." Ryou explained hurriedly. "I don't know why or what, but it's big, and I can guarantee that Domino will probably be worse for wear after this."

Dumbledore sighed, somewhat relieved. Then frowned again as Ryou's words sunk in. "What do you mean?"

Ryou sighed, turning back to face Dumbledore as he had been heading for the nearest shadowy corner. "When something happens to one, the other's there to correct it- through whatever means they deem necessary. But when both of them are out of it, there's no one there to correct it-"

"So Ma'at is thrown off." Dumbledore summarised.

Ryou nodded, looking grave. "Myself and my yami are the next ones to be called in to keep it on track."

"And, more importantly, get Levis and Atra back into the first position?"

Ryou nodded, sighing. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Dumbledore stood as well, paying for his half of the meal. "I don't suppose you would let me come along to help you with this 'correction'?"

Ryou looked hesitant, before he smiled at the aging Headmaster. "I would gladly appreciate it."

They both left the pub through the Shadows, while everyone else stared after the infamous Headmaster and his dinner guest, confused.

…

The two appeared on the roof of the apartment where Ryou normally lived with Yugi and Malik. "Malik is in Egypt, checking on a possible ritualistic group death tomb." Ryou explained as he let himself into the apartment, Dumbledore immediately following.

Dumbledore noticed how, as Ryou began running around and stuffing supplies into a satchel, he and Yugi were rather alike in the way they planned- even if their weapons of choice were different. Yugi, when they had come to see his grandfather those few months ago, had placed into the satchel seemingly random objects that, Dumbledore guessed, could be rather powerful with the right combination of magic. Ryou, on the other hand, was pulling actual weapons out of places Dumbledore would have never thought to look for them (he was trying to figure out how a sword could fit down the kitchen drain when the albino hikari pulled a scythe from underneath the window ledge).

"Would all these weapons really be necessary?" Dumbledore asked, uncertainly. Ryou was definitely a mage, so why would he need physical implements to fight?"

"Yes." The hikari answered curtly, stuffing everything he had gathered into the satchel (which held a lot more than Dumbledore would have thought, even spelled). "If the correction needs a trial, then we need something other than heka to perform it with."

"…"

Ryou looked up, shook his head and sighed. "Never mind. You'll see what I mean, I'm sure."

The headmaster didn't want to comment that that was somehow unlikely, but he followed Ryou back to the roof of the building without complaint, merely observing in wonder what he was sure he shouldn't have even had the slightest idea about.

They stood there, staring out at the city, covered in darkness but illuminated by the lights and windows that would remain on until the next morning. Ryou took a deep breath, raised his head to the heavens and held out his hands as though offering a gift to someone in front of him.

A small sphere of light appeared there, but it was quickly covered by the darkness and Shadows around them. Slowly, this sphere, now of darkness, began to grow and converge with other… things, which Dumbledore could only guess the identity to. It began to take the form of a person, their hands laying gently in Ryou's own, before suddenly the features became distinct, clothing took form and colors appeared.

A person who might as well have been Ryou's twin stood there, in the exact mirror image of the light. Both slowly lowered their heads, opened their eyes- amber met chocolate brown, and the other jerked Ryou towards him.

"What happened, yadonushi?"

Ryou sighed, eyes never leaving the dark's. "I don't know. We need to find Yugi and Yami."

The other growled. "The damn Pharaoh's gone missing again?"

"Yes. And Ma'at is about as troubled as you could get."

A muttered, curse, then amber suddenly noticed the elder behind his light. Letting go of Ryou's hands, he abruptly pushed passed his light, stopping in front of the headmaster.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Observing." Ryou called. "Be nice, yami."

"I will be nice, hikari, when _he_ explains."

Dumbledore coughed politely, drawing attention to him. "I was in a meeting with Mr. Bakura-"

"Ryou." The other corrected. "Call him Ryou- I'm Bakura."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then I was in a meeting with Ryou, when something- this Ma'at, I take it- alerted him to an imbalance, and the disappearance of Levis and Atra. I asked if I was allowed to come and observe, and, as long as I do not pose a threat or a disturbance, I was allowed to tag along."

Bakura eyed him, then turned around and stalked to the edge of the roof. "Then come. We can find those two with little to no problem- _if_ we balance Ma'at first."

Ryou nodded, pulling out the Ring and letting it show over all his cloaks. "Last place they were at was Kaiba's."

"Then let's start there."

…

Dumbledore had seen a lot of homes in his years- big ones, small ones, ones that would have destroyed themselves if it hadn't been for magic, homes of the paranoid, homes of the proud. But even he had to admit that the Kaiba Mansion was, undoubtedly, in a class of its own. The white-washed stone walls and blue-tiled roofing gave it the impression of an ice castle, and the faint sprinkling of early snow around it only added to the impression.

The great dragon statues outside surprised Dumbledore at first, until Ryou explained that Kaiba Seto was not only a dragon master in the game of Duel Monsters, but, if he trained himself, could probably get any dragon to listen to him. He was famous for his dragons, too, and if he hadn't had these statues made, people would begin suspecting that he was an impostor.

Dumbledore chuckled at that, and how readily people in this city seemed to accept the most ludicrous notions (that were, in actuality, more fact than fiction).

It took a while before any of the servants came to open the door- a fact which bothered Bakura greatly- but when they did, their eyes widened and they were ushered into the mansion, their cloaks and outer-wear removed, and hustled up to the family study.

"Ryou! Bakura!"

Dumbledore had to wonder at the collection of people inside the study. The tallest one- a brunette, and the shortest- a raven-haired young man- seemed the most comfortable, while the blonde who sat beside the brunette looked about as relaxed as someone who would normally be laid back, but was sitting beside his greatest enemy. The other three people in the room- a brunette woman with blue eyes, another brunette with pointy hair and dark brown eyes, and a blonde young woman- didn't look nearly as relaxed, and- more to the point- ready to bolt should they need to.

It had been the brunette woman who had called out the names, and she who had rushed up to hug Ryou.

"Anzu- Anzu! I can't breathe!"

When she still refused to let go of him, Bakura growled and wrenched her off. "Damn it, woman, do you _want_ to kill him?"

Anzu, as she was called, quickly wiped away her tears and sat down with the blonde woman again, shaking her head. "Sorry- I just- it's just-"

Dumbledore stood at the door as the two white-haired young men made their way into the room, Ryou sitting down in one of the single chairs left, Bakura sitting comfortably on the arm of the same chair.

"What happened?" He asked, scanning each face. The brunette with the single point of hair snorted.

"Turns out the Yugi's been back for a while, and Kaiba hasn't let us come see him- or let him see us."

Ryou and Bakura were carefully silent, and Dumbledore took his cue from them. There was no need to complicate the issue. If these people hadn't been informed of the presence of the two pharaohs, then it must have been for a reason.

Jounouchi shook his head. "Listen, 'kay?" This comment he directed to everyone in the room- including Dumbledore, who's presence he started at, but, with a gentle nod from both the headmaster and Ryou, he continued. "After the thing with the Duelling Ground- oh, right, you weren't here."

Kaiba growled. "Since the mutt will take too long to explain, let me. Yugi was working on a charm to keep my power under control," everyone noticed he seemed rather smug that the hikari thought that he had too much power to control in the first place, "but when it wouldn't seal properly, he tossed it. The mutt here, not knowing what it was, picked it up, and walked out the door. Unsealed Shadow charm equals bad idea, and since Yugi and Yami can't move around in public freely, they sent me.

"The mutt here went to the Duelling Ground, where I found him. There was an explosion- probably a bomb- that was more than likely made worse by the presence of the charm. It saved us and a couple other people from serious injury, though, but- according to the mutt- it disappeared afterwards. I say he lost it."

"WHAT?" Jounouchi growled, standing up suddenly and glaring down at the CEO. Kaiba scoffed, motioning him to sit down again.

"No one knows for certain what happened, mutt- though, you did probably lose it. Yugi wouldn't make something that important and give it the ability to disappear randomly."

Jounouchi did sit down beside Seto again, fairly reluctantly, and the dragon master continued. "So we get patched up, come home- where Yugi and Yami have the whole household on hand and on edge, though dinner was ready. We ate in here, then Mokuba and I told Yugi, Yami and make inu to go to their rooms."

"Wait- rooms?" Bakura asked quickly, eyes narrowing.

Kaiba sighed, realizing how it sounded. "The mutt had a room, Yugi and Yami had a room."

The thief settled back again, appeased. No yami in their right mind would ever let their hikari be more than a certain distance away from them, and certainly not sleep in a different room.

"Mokuba and I were discussing what happened- mainly Kaiba Corp. issues- when there was a loud crash and everyone- including the servants, the mutt, Mokuba and myself- went to check it out. We got to their room, and a whirlwind of Shadows were just dissipating."

"The room was a complete mess- everything was knocked over, out the windows, or in pieces." Mokuba filled in, his brother retreating back into an uneasy silence.

Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "Seems like just one thing after another, hm?"

Jounouchi nodded. The young blonde woman decided to finally say something, stalking over to the albino hikari. "You will find Yugi-chan, right?"

Anzu tugged on her hand. "Rebecca, you can't just expect them to-"

Rebecca whirled on the other woman. "But you said they could help!" she gestured wildly over to Ryou and Bakura, who were facing each other, their eyes blank as they spoke with each other.

Jounouchi started. "That's it!" Everyone stared at him, and he blushed, but explained. "Something had felt kinda off all night- it's cause while Atemu was talking and stuff, Yugi wasn't! He didn't speak, barely ate- the few times I got a good look at him, his eyes were completely blank, like he was speaking to Atemu, but he wasn't, because Atemu himself wasn't like that!"

He immediately stopped, looking at Dumbledore. Everyone else finally seemed to notice his presence. "Eh… pretend you didn't hear that?"

Dumbledore smiled gently. "I haven't heard a thing."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed into a glare- a glare that didn't have even the slightest effect on the headmaster. "If you're not listening, why are you here?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Because, as their employer and friend, Ryou invited me along to observe and help- as long as I don't interfere."

Ryou, having finally come out of his discussion, nodded his assent. "Everyone, this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- and a number of other titles. Dumbledore-"

"Albus.' Dumbledore corrected automatically.

"Albus, this is Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda, Anzu Mazaki, and Rebecca Hawkins."

Dumbledore bowed gracefully to all of them. "Please to make your acquaintance."

Jounouchi sighed. "Guess it's good to have an outside look-in, eh? So, Dumbledore-"

"Albus. And that goes for all of you."

Jounouchi nodded. "Albus. What do you think?"

"Well, you realized that not everything was fine before hand. Anything you and Atemu talked about that might have been some kind of indication?"

Jounouchi thought for a moment, shook his head. "Dinner was pretty much quiet, but afterwards Atemu was curious about what had happened at the Duelling Grounds. About the charm and stuff."

"Anything else happen besides the charm going missing that might be odd during the explosion?" When everyone looked at him strangely, he qualified it with, "In all my years of teaching- and learning- magic, I have come to realize that if something goes wrong or awry, it doesn't do so subtly- it, I assume literally in this case, blows up in people's faces."

Jounouchi thought again, pondering the situation. Kaiba looked like he couldn't care less. "Well- during the explosion, when the shield went up, it felt like my soul had been shattered into a million pieces, and then put back together again. Except I was missing some, and the ones put back in the missing pieces places weren't mine, and had to change a bit to fit."

There was silence after that pronouncement. Feeling a surge of energy, Dumbledore, Jounouchi and Kaiba turned towards Ryou and Bakura, both of whom were looking at the blonde like he had grown an extra head.

Jounouchi shifted uncomfortably. "Er- what?"

Dumbledore had caught onto what they were thinking. "I assume that splitting and restructuring people's souls, especially if they're already fairy balanced, counts as upsetting Ma'at?"

Ryou nodded, dumbfounded. Bakura glared. "The question is from who's soul did those other pieces come from- since you can't take the soul of a human being and mix it up with the energy from a tree." Ryou commented, now eyeing Kaiba.

The blue-eyed male glared at them. "I did _not_ feel anything like that."

Bakura barked out a laugh. "You probably did, but since you're so used to the Pharaoh and his midget restructuring your soul so you're not so much of a cold-hearted bastard you probably didn't notice."

Dumbledore hmmed. "If I may?" Everyone nodded. "You said that Yugi was making that charm just for you, Kaiba? Then, wouldn't it make sense that, to help with this 'sealing', he used part of your soul in the charm? That would be the connection- maybe it wasn't your soul merged with Jounouchi's soul, but the human part in the charm warped it, so that Jounouchi instead became part of the charm- and, essentially, the charm itself?"

Bakura whistled. "I knew there was a reason we let you tag along, old man."

Kaiba scowled at the headmaster. "How do you know so much about this stuff, anyways?"

Dumbledore chuckled morosely. "As both a caretaker of hundreds of students, and as long as my enemy, Voldemort, happens to be into splitting his soul into little, itty-bitty pieces, I make it a habit to read up on all the different ways to injure oneself- and, in turn, heal oneself. A Shadow-Mage method of soul manipulation cannot be that much different than that of a Mark Mage's, especially since the Mark method is based on that of Shadow."

Ryou nodded, standing and pacing the room. "So- the imbalance was a charm being merged with Jounouchi- making _him_ the charm, now- and Yugi had apparently realized that for a while and had been working to restore balance, and- we can assume- that, when everything was settled, Yami joined him. Now- where did they go?"

As he asked this, he held up the Sennen Ring hanging around his neck, which began to glow with a golden color. Slowly, the pointers came to life, eventually pointing out the window- towards the ocean, they all realized with a sickening feeling in their stomachs. The last experience Yugi and Yami had really had with the ocean was the Dartz situation, and before that was Battle City- the Duel Tower, Noah, and the anchor death-trap duel.

Dumbledore didn't know this, but he stared with them all out the window, admiring the view. He wondered if he would ever have to stop guessing and start knowing something about his new teachers, though he somehow doubted that.

"So," he asked, trying to be cheerful, "I don't suppose you have an idea where to look?"

Atemu had been surprised when he and Yugi had regained consciousness and had found themselves in the Sakura field, where Yugi had brought them when he had first learned that his grandfather was on his death bed.

Now, Atemu had the chance to assess exactly where they were- and with Yugi helping, they quickly came to a rather odd conclusion. This field was a part of another realm, like the Shadow Realm, or the Axis, but it was directly connected to every other realm at the same time, so that it was a part of those other realms, while being separate.

It was beautiful, this new realm. They were both in awe, as they sat in the branches of one of the bigger trees. Atemu chuckled as he picked a few stray blossoms out of Yugi's hair, watching as his hikari turned around and did the same for him. Whatever blossoms fell were always immediately replaced, which the new blossoms, in their turn, would also fall, and were again replaced.

"Maybe we should be heading back soon?" Yugi asked, gazing at the endless sea of pink with adoration in his eyes.

Atemu nuzzled his neck. "We can rest here for a while longer, aibou. The world does not revolve around us, you know."

Yugi sighed. "No, but we do have some impact on Ma'at."

"Ryou and the thief can take care of it until we get back."

Yugi pressed back against Atemu, taking comfort from his darkness. "Why is it so _wrong_ lately?"

"Because of this 'Voldemort' character, aibou. He's done something recently that has greatly upset Ma'at, so that even the slightest change will throw everything off."

"All the more reason for us to return sooner, rather than later."

"As I have already said, aibou, Ryou and Bakura can take care of everything while we're gone."

"…even Jou and Seto?"

Atemu paused, sighed, buried his head into Yugi's hair, smelt strawberries and sugar and roses and chocolate. "…maybe not."

"What will we do with those two now? They can't stand each other, yet they need to be around each other." Slight panic leaked into the light's voice, making the dark pull his other half further into his arms.

"They will learn to coexist, just as Ryou and Bakura have done. Maybe we should bring one of them to the other side of the world for a while, and see how they like it. Then maybe they'll appreciate the peace that being around each other will bring."

"You're mean."

"I _am_ evil."

Yugi chuckled, tilting his head into the faint breeze, frowning as he blew a stray blossom off his nose. "If you're evil, what does that make Bakura?"

"Insanely evil."

"And Marik?"

"…evilly insane?"

Another chuckle. "And me?"

Atemu outright laughed, wanting to draw Yugi even further against him, though if he did he would be squishing the light. "You are my little angel, my god of light- Horus personified."

"Aren't you supposed to be Horus?"

"You are I as I am you. I was considered to be Horus by my people- you are pure light; a god among men."

Yugi blushed, shifting uncomfortably. "Erm- I'm not-"

"You are, even if you hide it. You are kind and gentle and good and empathetic and loving and beautiful and stunning and oh so _good_. Anyone would be a fool not to see that, not to want you as their own- and anyone would be even more of a fool to think that they could take you from _me_."

Yugi's blush intensified as he began shifting around, trying to get away from the death grip his darkness had around his waist. "I- Yami, please- I'm not beautiful, nor stunning, and _why_ would anyone want me? No one ever has before-"

"Yes they have." Atemu stated matter-of-factly, smirking down at the half of Yugi's face he could see. "But I took care of them, and made sure that they wouldn't want you again. You are _mine_, aibou- all mine. And you _are_ beautiful, more stunning than the stars and the sun and the moon, more graceful than all the creatures of the air and sea and land, warmer than the fires of hell, yet far more peaceful and generous and _good_ than all the angels and saints of heaven.

"How could anyone ever think another to be better than you? That cannot happen, as you are _perfect_."

Now Yugi was struggling in earnest, his face as red as a tomato. "Yami, that's just what you think, you can't really compare _me_ to-"

"I can compare you to anyone I like, hikari." There was a warning tone in the darkness' voice, and Yugi stopped struggling, allowing himself to be drawn back against the pharaoh. Tanned arms snaked around his waist, a head buried itself into his crown of black-violet. "Yugi- do you know how much I want you to see just _how_ perfect you are? You eclipse even the sun's splendour, as many others have realized- and had to suffer for."

Yugi stiffened again, wrinkling his nose almost as if he could smell the blood of those people on Atemu's hands. "They dared to touch you, dared to think that you were theirs to do with as they pleased. I know you do not like me killing, but I could never allow anyone to have _any_ thoughts about you that might lead to your pain. No misconceptions about your nature, or your availability."

Yugi gave a hollow laugh. "And people wonder why I've never had a girlfriend, and only a few dates."

Atemu nuzzled his neck again. "What need of another life-long companion do you have when you already have me?" Yugi could tell that, although he was hiding it, Atemu was puzzled. The only time that Atemu went into overly-affectionate, worship-mode was when he was worried or insecure about something.

Yugi sighed, turned around and nuzzled him back. "I have no need for anyone else- though a bed mate would be nice once in a while." He laughed at Atemu's horrified expression. "But I would never trade you in for another. You claim that I am yours? You forget that you are mine- if I wished it, I could take the puzzle apart and be free from you."

He gasped as Atemu's arms tightened around him, squishing him thoroughly. "Yami- can't- breathe!"

When the pharaoh's arms refused to release him, Yugi accessed their mind link. _(Yami, please, you know I wouldn't.)_

_((If you care for me, aibou, then please, swear that you never would, no matter what I do that would anger you.))_

Confusion. _(Nothing you do could ever anger me, Yami. Everything you do is perfect, graceful, beautiful- who I am to have any right over your wonder?)_

Surprise, mixed with a definite gratitude. _((You have every right over me, aibou. Should you ever want anything, all you would have to do is ask, and I would get it for you.))_

_(You are all I ever want or need, my Pharaoh.)_ It was said with such emotion, Atemu looked up, shocked at the resolve on Yugi's face. _(As the one chosen by the puzzle to be its bearer, I am essentially your servant, for you to do with as you please. I would never take apart the puzzle- not as long as you still remain bound to it.)_

_((And yet, I am your servant as well. If I was not, then there would be no guard against what I would- what I could- do. You saved me- and so I save you.))_

_(So, we are back to belonging to each other? Without all that 'you are perfect, and everyone who disagrees or agrees too much with this must die'?)_

Atemu chuckled. _((If that is what you want, aibou. But-))_

_(I have already said this, Yami, but I will say it as many times as you want. I would never give you up for anything. I would do anything for you. I would never leave you- and if we were to become separated, I would do anything to get you back. I love you, and I'm never letting you go.)_

Such a warm emotion welled up inside the spirit's heart (or what substituted as one in a Shadow-made body) that he felt the beginnings of what should have been tears prickling at his eyes- if he could cry. _((Aibou… thank you.))_ And then, just to be sure that the spirits or whatever existed in this place were witness to this, he repeated the same pledge aloud.

"You are mine as I am yours. I would never give you up, nor would I ever leave you. I will support you through everything, guide you where guidance is needed, protect you where protection is needed. I will never stray from your side. I love you, and this is my pledge."

Yugi smiled, taking the darkness' hands in his own. "As I am yours, you are mine. Never will we be separated- not while I have breath in my body and my soul and my heart. All of mine and mine own is yours, ready for you should you ever have need. As you love me I love you, and this I swear to and for all eternity."

"For eternity."

They smiled at each other- and was it their imagination, or did the wind pick up for a moment, and were those chimes in the background?

Just as it occurred it ended, everything settling back into the regular peace of this realm within realms.

"Time to leave?"

"Time to leave."

As they stood to prepare for their departure, Atemu smirked down at Yugi. _((If you still have need of a bed mate…?))_

They left in a swirl of Shadows, Atemu laughing while Yugi blushed redder than a tomato with a sun burn, slapping the pharaoh's arm.

Ryou sighed happily as they watched the sunrise from the top of one of Kaiba Corporation's new speed boats. Based on the 'cigar boat' design, it was mostly long and flat, with three 800 HP engines on the back. It was fairly wide, though the length took away from that aspect.

They bounced through the waves, seemingly just some rich people out for a joy ride in the _very_ early hours of the morning. They were all wrapped up in jackets that some of Kaiba's maids had found in one of the older closets. They were warm, velvet, and fake fur- exactly what was needed for a boat ride in the morning at the beginning of winter.

For extra warmth, Dumbledore had transfigured a tennis ball into a flat plate, and had started a magical, warmth-producing fire in it.

Everyone had been wary at first, but when Dumbledore offered using a charm to either permanently seal his lips in regards to everything they had talked about or erase his memory, everyone else had been convinced of his honesty and good-intentions, and were quick to take advantage of the skills that he had.

Ryou had wondered at first about the 800 HP engines, but apparently they were a new development from Kaiba Corp (from the gaming development department, which gave rise to a few questions in regards to how seriously those certain employees took their job).

Rebecca had struck up a conversation with Dumbledore, Honda, Anzu, Jounouchi and Mokuba, leaving Kaiba to drive the boat. Ryou moved up to stand beside the silent Priest, Bakura lounging around near the back of the boat, sipping some kind of alcoholic drink (Ryou really didn't want to know what it was exactly).

"Kaiba-"

"Don't talk to me."

Ryou frowned at him. "I know you don't need all your concentration for driving, Kaiba."

"I know. I also know what you want to say to me, about just accepting the mutt as that little charm thing, hm? That he's now… bound to me, or something?"

Ryou sighed, shaking his head (although it was mainly to get his hair out of his face). "No. I just wanted to know how you felt about that. I'm not going to make you accept it- that's your choice."

"So what? I can just dump the mutt out at the game shop, right?"

Ryou sighed again- this time in frustration. "No, you can't. You don't have to accept anything- what you have to do is understand that Jounouchi-kun was already at the very least an Aura Mage, though I would guess that he was more of an untrained Charter. Now, his natural sixth sense is even better. You don't have to like it, but- if you were to look at it from a purely unemotional standpoint- this would be the opportunity of a lifetime." Ryou made a face as though what he was saying and planning on saying was actually painful to say.

"He could see, hear, smell, taste, touch, _know_ things faster, earlier, and better than anyone else- with the exception of myself, Yugi, Yami, yami, and Malik. If you can't look at him as a person, then look at him as an asset- if you put up with Jounouchi, your magic will come easier to you when you want it to, be locked away when you don't want it, and give you an advantage over your competition."

Kaiba was silent. "So- you're trying to convince me to put up with the mutt."

Ryou growled in frustration. "I'm pointing out what you could gain from this. The only thing you'd be losing if you let him stay would be a bit of quiet and relaxation- which you hardly ever have, anyway, so it shouldn't be much different."

"And if I say no?"

"Then Jounouchi goes somewhere else- probably with us, so we can train him properly- and you lose your magical advantage. And the likelihood of making something explode due to a slight frustration is increased- without something, or in this case, someone, around to dam that power, you never know what might happen."

"You did fine."

"That's because most of my power was spent keeping Bakura from attacking you randomly. Yugi's power was spent trying to stay alive during attack after attack after attack after assassination attempt. Malik's power goes into keeping Marik chained and _not_ going homicidal on our arses."

Kaiba smirked a bit at that, and Ryou smiled, looking out to the sun rise. "Put up with the mutt and gain a lot, or kick the mutt out and lose a lot. I would, of course, have to pay him."

Ryou's smile remained in place as he passed on Bakura's comment. "Or you could give him an allowance, like a little kid- if he's good, he gets so much money a week. If he isn't good, then he gets nothing."

Kaiba thought about it for a moment, before turning back to driving, a frown on his face. "What's that?"

Ryou looked in the general direction the CEO was pointing, surprised to find a large ball floating about two feet above the water (which was oddly calm around it). The ball itself appeared to have been made of light- what kind of light was the question. White light and black light (or at least, areas that absorbed all light like a black hole) moved together in a pattern, creating the impression that this light-ball was a yin-yang that someone had Photoshopped too much. The curious thing was that, unlike most smudge tools on Adobe Photoshop, the dividers between the light and dark parts were clearly defined, not blurred or blended together.

Kaiba pulled the boat up right beside the ball, instinctively knowing that these lights were Yugi and Atemu.

Moments later, the two separate lights (or anti-lights) separated into two completely distinct parts, which then formed into two completely distinct balls of either light or anti-light. These two balls proceeded to take on the shape of two people, curled up in the fetal position, their hands and feed intertwined and their foreheads touching.

Dumbledore was struck by how similar the process was as to what Ryou had done to summon Bakura to him. This was more like a form of manifestation, like spirits using the natural energies to form bodies to move around in. This, in turn, made no sense, as Dumbledore knew for a fact that Yugi- at least- was _not_ a spirit (or he was, but an incarnated spirit). And these two were definitely Yugi and Atemu- even before the colors and pigments were revealed, the outline of the hair was enough to give their identities away.

Leaning forward, Ryou, Bakura, and Jounouchi helped pull the two to the boat, where they floated for a moment before opening their eyes and setting their feet down. For a long, precarious moment, no one breathed or moved, all eyes focused on the two in the middle of the boat. And then- slowly but surely- their eyes (blank until this point) refocused- first on each other, and a few blinks later on everything else.

The dim glow from the lights that had still surrounded the two slowly faded away, as did the golden Eye on their foreheads (although Yugi's merely faded into a golden emblem that, for no apparent reason, did not go away). Yugi blinked, squeezed Atemu's hands to make sure he was conscious (Atemu squeezed back for exactly the same reason) and looked around warily.

Seeing only his friends, he sighed in relief, slumping back to lean against his yami- who in turn leant back against a chair until he was able to sit down in it, Yugi following him into his lap. "Glad we're back…" He murmured, running a shaking hand through his hair.

Rebecca was the first to regain her senses, flinging herself onto the light, choking him with her glomp. "Yugi-chan!"

Yugi chuckled, giving her a hug back. "Hello, Rebecca."

Everyone else was quick to crowd around, talking mainly to Yugi and largely ignoring Atemu. But this seemed to be the way that they operated- Yugi in the foreground, living life and doing whatever 25 year old Shadow Mages with half a soul do, and Atemu in the background, watching Yugi live life, and doing whatever else 5000+ year old spirits with the other half of said soul do in their spare time- which was most of the time.

Occasionally, Anzu, Jounouchi, Bakura or Kaiba would aim a comment Atemu's way, to which the yami would reply with an answer usually less than ten words, and then would lapse back into silence as everyone decided to focus again on the young, vibrant light (who was much more talkative than his darker half).

Dumbledore noticed that Atemu was perfectly fine with Yugi getting most of the attention. As he had no idea about the 'half-soul' thing, the most he could assume was that they were twins, or really, really close friends who liked to dress and style their hair the same way. Atemu, it seemed, didn't care what everyone else was talking about, or if he was left out of the conversation, so long as he could sit their and hug and nuzzle Yugi- which Yugi in turn didn't seem to mind, so long as he could focus his attention equally on the group in front of him and the person he was sitting on.

The headmaster wondered for a moment if they were a rather narcissistic couple of homosexuals, but decided that a) they didn't look like they were, and b) he didn't really care if they were. Yugi was a joy to be around (he even tried to include Dumbledore in the conversations, though the headmaster had no idea what they were talking about and everyone else seemed rather happy to ignore him), and Atemu was happily ignoring everyone else.

He went over the spirit theory, but decided to ignore that as well- everything in due time, even if that time was a long time in coming.

The wind began to pick up and the waves began tossing them around. Kaiba went back to the steering wheel and gunned it, causing everyone to loose their balance except for Bakura, Yugi and Atemu, who were all sitting down.

They arrived back at the Kaiba Mansion in time for a light brunch, and soon everyone- especially Ryou and Dumbledore, excluding Yugi and Atemu- were feeling the effects of pulling an all-nighter, and were ready for bed. Mokuba showed Anzu, Honda and Rebecca to some more guest rooms, while Yugi and Yami prepared to take their leave of the mansion.

Ryou pulled Yugi over as Dumbledore tried striking up a conversation with Atemu- which didn't work until Kaiba and Jounouchi entered it. "Yugi-"

The other light held up his hand as his other hand continued directing his effects into the satchel Ryou had produced for him. "Ryou, please. I know about Seto and Jounouchi- and Jou _has_ to stay with Seto. Unless, of course, they want to explain why half the city will end up being destroyed."

Ryou chuckled, shaking his head. "You know, I rushed over here, thinking that that was _exactly_ what had happened. I mean, you two just disappearing, and Ma'at completely thrown off in Japan- it was enough to make me worry that something had finally overpowered Atemu."

They both looked over at the yami, who currently had Jou in a choke hold as Dumbledore and Kaiba discussed something else entirely.

Yugi stifled a chuckle with his hand- Ryou with his fist. Bakura rolled his eyes as he sauntered over to them. "So, midget- what happened while you two were in the great wilderness of other, random realms?"

Yugi blinked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Bakura gestured vaguely at his forehead, where the golden Eye was still visible. "It looks like you got the Eye melted in gold onto your forehead."

Yugi blinked and frowned, walking over to a mirror to examine his forehead himself. Upon looking, he yelped, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. "Wha- what is- where did-"

Bakura threw up his hands in the air. "Useless! Hikaris are always so- hey!"

Ryou had just grabbed the dark's drink (which was probably ten parts alcohol to one part water or juice) from him and had thrown in out the window. "Play nice, yami."

"I'll show _you_ nice…." Bakura growled, but his attention was caught by Atemu letting go of Jou (and consequently watching Jou fall to the floor with a crash) and making his way over to Yugi.

"Aibou- let's see?"

Yugi turned towards him, using his hands to pull back his hair and bangs out of his face. Amethyst closed so that Yami could get a good look at the Eye. "Hm…" One tanned finger reached out to trace the Eye, which felt cool against his 'skin'. "Well, this is odd. But not dangerous…."

He traced it with his Shadows, letting them play around Yugi's head. Finally they retreated, the prominent Eye now dimmed down to a skin-coloured hue, visible only if you knew where to look and what to look for- or you could see magical residue. "There."

Jounouchi blinked as he looked at it, nearly blinded by the amount of magic floating around it. "Wow… never seen this much before."

Kaiba scowled at him. "What?"

Jounouchi unconsciously grabbed the CEO's hand, pointing with the other to Yugi's forehead. "Look."

Kaiba blinked, surprised as magical vision flooded his sight. He realized that Jounouchi was right- that among of magic around Yugi was enormous, much of which was centered over his heart, his hands, the puzzle and the Eye. "Hm…"

Yugi sighed, leaning into Atemu. "What's it mean?"

Atemu shrugged, pulling Yugi into a loose hug. "Maybe that you belong to the Shadows- or they work through you?"

Yugi giggled, surprising everyone. "It kind of reminds me of that crown you wore when you were Pharaoh."

Atemu in turn chuckled, turning Yugi's face to look at his own. "Then, perhaps now it's your turn to be Pharaoh."

Yugi snorted- as did Bakura and Kaiba. Everyone grinned at each other, and Dumbledore was quick to make himself as unnoticeable as he could get. So far, everyone had generally ignored him, and were speaking candidly. As long as no one remembered he was there, he could hear more.

"Of what? A country too scared to even ask the British for their freedom?" Bakura asked spitefully. "The Romans were good enough rulers, but everyone since then has been afraid of Egypt's old power, and are _still_ trying to suppress it. Everyone knows that, if given the chance, Egypt could easily defeat every other country out there- the only one it would had trouble against would be Iraq, since that's-"

"Mesopotamia." Ryou finished, frowning. "Well, yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Egypt has been regaining some- if not all of its former power through this new democratic government. Of course, they're just messing things up- like all democracies seem to do- but at least there's no chance of having an incompetent ruler for however long said ruler is alive."

"But if a means of finding new, competent rulers when the old one dies is set up-"

"Yami." Ryou cut Bakura off, turning completely to face the thief. "You are _not_ planning a revolt, nor a reformation."

"But the Japanese one-"

"Barely helped matters. Enough, yami."

Jounouchi had been frowning since talk had turned to Egypt, barely suppressing his yawns. "Whaddya mean, Egypt could beat any other country?"

Yugi sighed, straightening up. "Magic comes from people's souls, Jou. The stronger your soul, the more energy your body can hold for your soul, the more magic and the more power you possess- if you learn to tap into it. When people die, the energy patterns that make up the ka part of their souls generally become part of the natural world around us, while the ba moves onto the next world. The longer a civilization has been around, the more people who have lived and died- the greater the amount of resonant energy magic there is to be tapped. And the more magic performed there, the greater the resonant magic, too."

"So... since Egypt and- Mesopotamia?- are the oldest civilizations, they have the most of this resonant energy stuff? But I thought that humans first showed up in Southern Africa."

Atemu shook his head. "This is where it gets complicated. Creatures- like humans- who have a consciousness, a sense of right and wrong, always have greater amounts of resonant magic inside them, and therefore more to go into the magic pool of that area when they die. However, when there is a large concentration of people in an area, there is also a greater concentration of resonant magic."

"And the more developments, the more industries, the more _educated_, or the more belief-centered a population gets, the greater the resonant energy as well." Yugi continued, looking up at Atemu as he nodded.

"Let's say we have two civilizations- one that has been around for a longer time but has less people, and one that has been around for a short period of time, and hardly any people. Normally the older one would have more magic- but, if the group that has been around for a shorter time is better educated, or more industrious, or is more religious, or all of the above, it is very likely that that group would have more resonant magic than the older group."

Jounouchi blinked, sitting down on the carpet. "Then wouldn't that be the case with Egypt- being da older- and most other countries, being da younger?"

Yugi shook his head. "What really tips the balance is both actual magic usage- and belief. Religion. Faith in a higher power."

Jounouchi frowned. "Magic using is obvious, but- religion?"

"Religion is based on the idea that the world is too perfect, too complicated, for it to have been created merely by chance. There must have been some other entity out there that planned everything- or at least, oversaw everything as it was created. Religion teaches things like morals- which are always good to have- but also a belief in things that cannot be seen, heard, tasted, touched, or smelt. Such as magic. You can see magic at work- changing things, destroying things, fixing things, making things- you can hear, and touch, and taste, and smell magic. But magic is just another form of manipulating energy- energy, which does not have a taste, nor a smell, or a sound, or a certain quality of touch, or a physical body.

"If a person believes in a higher entity, they are just as likely to believe that things- like miracles- can happen. That magic is possible, because that would just be another form of miracles- just not divinely inspired. If people believe that magic is possible, they will search out proof, or try ways to see if it is or isn't- natural human curiosity. This leads to magic usage, to research- and therefore education- to new developments and innovations, and new industries."

Yugi nodded, offering Ryou a glass of water from a pitcher that one of the maids had brought in (who had also stayed to listen to the impromptu lecture). "Egypt has been practicing magic since people first decided to settle along the Nile River, and they have always been an extremely religious group of people. These two things by themselves is enough of a resonant energy source to make it so that Egypt, should she ever raise to arms, won't be defeated, if people who know how to tap those ancient stores of energy help them."

Jounouchi nodded, thinking. Then- "What if someone else tries to take ova' Egypt, and uses that magic?"

Bakura snorted. "You think there's no safe guards about that? Only someone of Egyptian Blood- or whom the '_Powers that Be'_ decide is safe- can access the Egyptian resonant energy, just like only someone of Japanese Blood- or whoever is allowed by those _'Powers that Be'_- can access the Japanese resonant energies. Trust me- I know."

Jounouchi and Kaiba shot Bakura an odd look, to which he replied, "What? Even if you _are_ of Egyptian Blood- if _they_ say "no", you can't access that power, either."

Atemu shook his head. "In our time, all of Egypt not only believed in magic, but most people practiced at least a little bit of it. The gods and goddesses were our salvation, and all (or most) magic was performed in honour of our gods and goddesses. Those who didn't were still permitted to use magic- they just were banned from the seemingly infinite well of resonant magic that Egypt had at that time."

Kaiba snorted. "And what- since the Egyptians don't believe in magic or their original gods and goddesses, that well spring of energy has since dried up?"

"Not dried up, Kaiba- it has been sealed off." Atemu corrected.

"As the years have gone on, the Egyptians turned to first the Roman pantheon, then Allah. Some have turned to Christianity, some to Judaism, some to Hinduism, some to Jainism- there's a whole collection of religious people living in Egypt- all of whose belief adds to Egypt's resonant energies. However, those same energies are not freely accessible to the Egyptian people.

"Egypt was created and nurtured by a certain pantheon, and it is up to this pantheon to decide who is welcome to accessing the stores of energy they have taken care of for over five thousand years. Only a few very small groups of people in Egypt still give the original pantheon much thought, and of them only a few are mages and have the capabilities to access the resonant energy."

"And then," Ryou continued in his most annoyed voice, "that pantheon only allows the resonant energy to be accessed in a time of dire peril. Otherwise, everyone has to use their own power."

Kaiba snorted. "Well, good luck to them."

"Good luck to us, you mean." Yugi corrected him. "Since the Roman Empire fell, there have been many countries formed, many pantheons and monotheistic religious founded- but only the original pantheons have the ability to provide or deny access to those resonant stores.

"The pantheons with that power are scattered around the world, specifically what we now call the Greek and Egyptian pantheons, as well as the Nature Spirits of North and South America (of which there are two separate pantheons), and the 'General Pantheon' of Asia. Since hardly anyone ever looks to them any more, and those that do are few and far between, and hardly ever mages, then those stores of power have been cut off, and there has been no really reason to access them since."

Kaiba rose an eyebrow. "What about all those wars?"

Atemu, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura all shook their heads at once. "Wars are wars, Kaiba. They're about political intrigue, racism, and the few times they're about religion, it's between two groups of people who are trying to start a new religion- or have started it, and want to see which one is better. They don't involve the original pantheons- so why should those gods and goddesses involve themselves?"

"Rather selfish, don't you think?" the CEO asked nonchalantly.

Yugi sighed, shaking his head. "Not really- if people don't invoke at the very least the name or symbol of a god or goddess, then they have no weight in the outcome of a battle or war. If they're not present, how could they give aid, advice, or power?"

That left everyone with food for thought, and Yugi and Atemu were left to continue packing. Kaiba grabbed the maid's arm, whirling her around to face him. "Not a word about this." Her eyes glimmered with excitement, but she nodded, smiling.

"Understood, Kaiba-sama. Would you like anything from the kitchen?"

He looked back at the group, milling happily about the room. "…no. I believe we're fine."

"Then good afternoon, Kaiba-sama."

She left, still smiling that energetic smile.

Kaiba sighed, shook his head, then proceeded over to the group. Jounouchi was looking at him oddly, and it was only then the blue-eyed dragon master realized that, for all that they had been standing, sitting, and walking around-

Kaiba had still not let go of Jounouchi's hand.

"Seto! Jou! Come see us off!" Yugi called to them as he, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura and Dumbledore stood side-by-side by the windows.

"Coming!" Jou called back, smiling, as he dragged Kaiba with him. This might be the last time that they would get to see any of their friends for a while, so it was good to say 'goodbye' while they could.

Yugi smiled as he saw Jou and Kaiba send them off, hand in hand. _(I think… I think this partnership will be good- for both of them.)_

_((We can only hope, aibou.))_

_(I'm doing more than hoping, yami.)_

_((Oh?))_

A barely perceptible smirk. _(I'm going to bet that they will- in time- learn how much better off they are together than apart.)_

_((And I won't bet against you.))_

_(Of course you won't… my pharaoh.)_

And the Shadows swirled around them to bring them back to England, and, for the moment, everything was peaceful.

Nya ha ha! What was this, an 8-month hiatus? (Ooops) blame the computer! Sorry, sorry, sorry- not too many notes for this chapter (I think), but here we go anyways!

1. Yeah… that one part about Adobe Photoshopping something? I had just finished reading two things- the first, the owner's manual for Adobe Photoshop Elements 7.0, and "The Salmon of Doubt- Hitchhiking the Galaxy One Last Time" by Douglas Adams with foreward by Stephen Fry. For those of you who don't know, Douglas Adams was the acclaimed author of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (if you haven't seen the movie, read the books, or haven't done either- GO TO INDIGO/CHAPTERS/COLES AND GET YOURSELF A COPY!). His books include "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy(1)", "The Restaurant at the End of the Universe(2)", "Life, the Universe, and Everything(3)", "So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish(4)", "Mostly Harmless(5)", "Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency(I)", "The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul(II)", "The Original Hitchhiker Radio Scripts", "The Meaning of Liff(i)", "The Deeper Meaning of Liff(ii)", "Last Chance to See", and "Starship Titanic", which was actually a computer game by Douglas Adams that Terry Jones based a novel on. (1),(2),(3),(4),and(5) are all part of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Trilogy (which is actually titled "A Trilogy in Five Parts", or a couple other such titles), (I)and(II) are the somewhat-prequels to the Salmon of Doubt, and (i)and(ii) are actually rather random 'dictionaries' that had been compiled by Adams and friends for a number of years, and was finally published by himself and John Llyod.

Adams, God rest his soul, died in 2001 rather suddenly. At the time, he had been working on another Dirk Gently novel, which he had stored in three parts on his laptop- "The Old Salmon", "The Salmon of Doubt", and "LA/Rhino/Ranting Manor". When he died and his editors were looking for a good way to do a tribute for Adams and found these sections- and 2,579 items besides, they were able to (apparently) easily put together the final compilation of Adams' work- "The Salmon of Doubt: Hitchhiking the Galaxy One Last Time". It is an amazing book (and impossibly funny)- hence the oddness of my 'Adobe Photoshop' line.

2. Wow, that was a long last point. Er, right. I _had_ this whole thing done- until my computer(s) fried, and everything had to be erased, then re-written. Unfortunately, that didn't happen for a while, so can we say backlog?

3. Was also working on another little project that had been untitled- and forever will be, since I really don't have to drive to try and remember everything for 100+ pages of writing. Grr.

So, there you go- all my points. Oh! Right- horrible grammar. Worse than mine. That made no sense (especially since I have just about the worst grammar possible), but… it… does make sense? To me, anyways. And that is all that matters. I think.

**Song:** Anything off of Ayumi Hamasaki's 'My Story' CD. '(miss)Understood' would be good, too- just not as much. You choose.


	10. Abhorsen's House

**Title**: Return to the Old Ways

**Chapter 8:** Gimme a title, won't cha?

**Disclaimer:** Nyerg… too depressing… I HATE LAWYERS!

(Save me!)

(Writing about supporting characters is fun.)

**---I HATE THESE KINDS OF BREAKS!---**

The old house stood alone in its little pine grove. The grove was bordered on one side by the rest of the forest it was a part of, and the other side by open fields that might- at one point- have born vegetables, or maize, or other such possibly edible crops. They were now a mix of well-manicured lawns and overrun, weed-filled pastures, with stone and wooden pathways crossing the pastures to the well-manicured lawns, and back to the house.

Directly opposite the rest of the forest was a tree-lined road, stretching the couple miles from the main (country) road to the house. Pines, Evergreens, a few scattered Deciduous trees and the occasional fruit tree or fragrant bush lined the small road, providing a definite separation between it and the pastures it cut through.

Many people had tried to buy the house from the old owner ("It would make a great golf course/hotel/condos/town homes/town/village/resort village/shopping centre!"), but the elderly lady, well into her years but never yielding, even to sickness, had stood strong and told all investors that the house and the land around it had always been in her family, and in her family it would stay.

Just before she had died, the elderly woman had asked her one remaining servant- a young woman who had just graduated from a _very_ private boarding school in Scotland- if she didn't know anyone the old woman could leave the house to, since the younger had expressed no interest in inheriting the land and buildings on it, and the elder had no living family.

"I can ask people I know from school if they know anyone who will take good care of it." She replied, and had set out at once to locate her old classmates.

Meantime, the elderly woman hired a private investigator to look through her family tree, and see if there was someone out there who she was related to and could take the house. The investigator had come back with a list of names, most of which were dead, in prison, on parole, or living out of the country. The few who weren't any of the above the woman had met before, and had not been taken with them.

Her young servant had come back with a list of names of people from her kind of world that would be able to take the house. None of them she recommended- none of the moving pictures appealed to the elder.

Then the younger was called out by her old headmaster, and came back with three names to look into. The elderly woman took one look at the names, and immediately flipped the pages the investigator had given her to a relatively distant family, most of whom were now dead, or would be in no condition to own a home such as hers.

But the son, although he lived between both Egypt and Japan, although he was a British citizen, was not only young enough (and smart enough) to manage the house properly, but he was charming, sweet, kind, and strict- _and_ he was on the list that the younger had brought her from the headmaster.

A perfect combination for a house such as this, with its many pitfalls and booby traps. So the two women, young and old, made their plans, to be carried out when the elder finally passed on. All members of the family were invited to the funeral- no one showed. The young man who they had chosen, the young servant was told, was currently attending another funeral, and that whenever he could, he would be by to pay his respects.

So the young servant waited, having sent out multiple letters to the young man's many addresses, waiting inside the house until she received a response.

"_Forgive me for not returning the favour sooner,"_ the letter had said, _"and for not attending Madame Bella's funeral. If I had known of her or her death, I would have contacted you before hand, and would have made every attempt to come to the funeral."_

She still wasn't too sure of his character, but he seemed reliable enough.

And so she waited, until November rolled around, and she finally caught the first glimpse she had of her new master.

…

Dumbledore chuckled as he listened to his companions groan. "Not long now, you two."

Yugi shot him a disapproving glance. "How can you be so happy? You haven't slept in four days- you should be more like Ryou!"

Ryou himself raised his head slowly, dark circles under his eyes. "Urg… hi?"

Dumbledore laughed outright. "I have been offering people lemon drops for years, but no one ever seems to want one…."

The two hikaris looked at each other before diving for the sugary, sour sweets that Dumbledore held out in his hands. Their driver looked back at them, snorted, and continued down the road.

Since this was a muggle home, Dumbledore had insisted that they use muggle transportation to get there. Neither Yugi nor Ryou agreed, but as they had no idea where they were going, they followed the headmaster into a taxi at Heathrow airport, which he had then told to take them to a rather obscure corner of England.

Now that they were all awake, Yugi was chatting amiably with Dumbledore and their driver- who was quickly warming up to the hikari- and Ryou was staring out the window, only dimly recognizing which direction North was in. He had never before met this woman who had left him her house, had never heard her name- but when her servant had sent him those letters (all of which he seemed to get at once), he hadn't had a single qualm about taking care of this house.

Now, however, he was having second thoughts- lots of them. This place was so far away from any kind of civilization, he wondered how they bought goods- consumable and otherwise. If anything were to go wrong, there was no one near he could call and be sure they would be here pretty soon.

There would be no one to deter Bakura, should the thief want something.

Well, no, he would be there, but that didn't count, since everyone knew how powerful Ryou's defences were when it came to the spirit of the Sennen Ring. _'To be honest, **I'm** not sure what I mean by 'if Bakura wants something', but either way, there's not going to be much stopping him.'_

The thief had been acting strangely since the event a few days ago, at the Kaiba mansion, between Seto and Jounouchi. Something had happened between Yugi and Atemu- something that resulted in their bond being stronger than ever, and a perment golden Eye on Yugi's forehead.

And this something had thrown Bakura for a loop, which had in turn thrown Ryou for a loop- and ended up with where they were now. Bakura wanted something from Ryou, Ryou knew Bakura wanted something from him, but neither knew what it was that was wanted (especially since Yugi and Atemu refused to say what had happened to change them in all of their nine hours missing).

"And, gents, here we are!"

Ryou blinked as they turned down a small, side-lane on the road through the rather randomly placed forest. A forest that quickly turned into a tree-lined boulevard with open fields on either side. The albino forgot his musings quickly enough as he and Yugi became plastered to the window, Dumbledore and their driver sharing a chuckling over their enthusiasm.

Finally, the taxi arrived at the grove, and it passed through the wrought iron gates and turned into a large, circular drive which passed the front door to a large, two-story home.

The walls of the building had been white-washed at one point, the tile on the roof still a distinctive red, though both had faded with age. Ivy crawled up the outer walls, twining itself around the decorative iron work around the windows, posts, lintels and eaves troughs. Although not impossibly tall, the house stretched out to the left and right for a considerable distance, and the centre part of the house, where the front door was located, was actually three floors, plus a domed four-story tall tower that protruded from the back of the building.

Old stone steps led up to the front door, which was opened by a young woman. She wore a simple, plain blue blouse and navy skirt, over which was a black smock and white apron. Running down the steps, she nodded to the taxi driver, before turning back to the new arrivals- specifically, Dumbledore.

"Headmaster! I didn't know you were coming! Then I would have prepared something extra delicious." She stated matter-of-factly, smiling up at the wizened old man.

Dumbledore laughed whole heartedly, grabbing Ryou and Yugi by the arms and yanking them forward. "You should have something extra delicious prepared anyways, for you new master and his semi-permanent house guest!"

Yugi frowned at the title he was given, but Ryou struggled out of the aging headmaster's hold and bowed formally to her. "Ms. Bell, it is my pleasure to finally meet you."

The young woman blushed slightly, but refused to let it get to her. "Er, yes- it is an honour to meet you as well, Mr. Bakura. Please, come this way."

As she led them into the house (Yugi having paid the taxi driver), Dumbledore chuckled. "Katie Bell, I never would have guessed you'd go from Quidditch super star to simple house maid."

She stuck her tongue out at them over her shoulder, opening the doors to a comfortable parlour room. "I'd rather be safe, here, than out there getting every bone in my body broken. Besides…" she trailed off, staring out the window as the other three seated themselves. "Madame Bella loved this place. I want to live here for as long as it stands, if only as a servant, so that I can keep her memory alive."

Ryou coughed politely. "If I might be so bold to ask, why did you not take the house? I know Madame Bella offered it to you-"

"I don't know." Katie cut him off, frowning at him. "Something told me that this house shouldn't belong to me. Now, if you'll excuse me-" She turned on her heel and walked out the door, presumably to the kitchen for some tea or coffee.

Dumbledore chuckled at the looks on Yugi's and Ryou's faces. "Katie Bell was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts."

Yugi blinked up at him. "Why did she choose to come back here and serve Madame Bella? From what I've seen, she would have been a formidable opponent in politics, crime fighting, or psychotherapy." Both Dumbledore and Ryou looked at him oddly. Yugi blushed, embarrassed, but defended himself. "What? She's playing mind games with us- creating an impression of herself that she wants us to see, not what she really is."

Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "Dear Re. I just hope she isn't totally abject to at least being the acting lady of the house. We'll be away enough with our other duties, and then, come September- if you're not averse to us rejoining your teaching staff for a year or so…."

Dumbledore smiled at him, pulling out some more lemon drops (which Yugi and Ryou pounced on). "Of course not. And Katie is quite a formidable opponent, as you have said, Yugi. It is just that she misses Madame Bella, is wary of you, is annoyed that you didn't come to Madame Bella's funeral _and_ didn't show up sooner, and doesn't know what to expect."

Ryou looked thoughtful, turning his attention out the large bay window, but Yugi smiled encouragingly. "Both Yami and I agree that she is a good person, Ryou. It was there in her eyes. If she was a worry or opponent, we could tell- but Ms. Bell is a Gryffindor. If she were a Slytherin- not to be prejudiced- then we'd really worry."

Ryou shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Yes, I know. I just worry sometimes."

Yugi cocked his head, Dumbledore fading into the background with the skill he had picked up earlier in the week. "About what?"

"How many people we pull into this chaos we call our lives."

Yugi smiled charmingly, grasping Ryou's hand with both of his own. "It's okay, Ryou-kun! Things around us usually happen for a reason, remember, not just because they can, so Bell-san deciding to stay on as a staff of this house must have happened for a reason as well! Remember, she said that she didn't know _why_ he turned down the offer of inheritance, so something out there must have told her to, so that you could take possession of it."

"Actually, this house fits pretty well with the descriptions I have found in the Sectrum Distalfios of the original Abhorsen's House in the Old Kingdom." Dumbledore commented idly, favouring Yugi and Ryou with a small grin as he continued, examining his blackened hand like it was the first time he had seen it. "White walls, red roof, rather… hard to get to, surrounded by a wall- yes, there is a wall, what do you call all those trees out there?

"You said yourselves that every country, especially those that are older or more magically-inclined, has some stored resonant energy. I have the feeling that those energies intended _this_ to be the new Abhorsen's House. It wouldn't take much to put a raging river around this place, believe me."

After a moment of silence, Yugi laughed as Ryou chuckled. "So _that's_ why you told Bell-san to tell Madame Bella that I would be a good choice!" Ryou commented, shaking his head at the deviousness of the headmaster.

Yugi blinked. "How did you know that Ryou was Abhorsen, anyways?" He asked carefully, eyeing the elder.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Word about someone with long, white hair and feminine looks walking around with a bandolier and sword gets around rather quickly, especially if it happens wherever you happen to be at the time."

After more blinking, Dumbledore elaborated. "I was visiting your dear old headmaster at Dragonscale, and we had taken a detour into Alturist. During said detour, we stopped into that branch of Gringotts- and the goblins were going on and on about the people who had come to visit their long-unused vaults recently." He winked. "Really, I had _no_ idea that you people were over 5000 years old!"

Yugi blushed while Ryou pointedly muffled a cough, both not meeting the headmaster's eyes. Dumbledore just chuckled, popping a lemon drop into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

There was a few moments of silence before Katie Bell walked through the door, head held purposefully high as she set down the tray. She stood to leave when Ryou grabbed her hand. "Really- stay. Dinner can take care of itself, so just relax…?"

She wasn't sure if it was a command or an invitation, but she gratefully sat and transfigured a small pillow into a tea cup with her wand. She acted as though she expected either Yugi or Ryou to be surprised, but they just grinned, and Yugi raised his cup of tea to everyone in the room in a kind of toast, before sipping it ceremoniously.

They sat in a peaceable silence for a while, Katie eyeing each of them- including her old headmaster.

Yugi was first to finish his tea and put it down with great flair, Dumbledore catching his eye and quickly doing the same.

"Delicious tea, Bell-san. Forgive me, but I'm still a little tired from our trip. If you'll excuse me- Albus, could you help me unpack and show me where the guest rooms are? No, Bell-san, you stay here. You're not done your tea. Good afternoon, everyone."

The two hurried out of the room, leaving Ryou and Katie staring at the now-closed door, then at each other before sharing a small chuckle.

"So, Bell-san-"

"Katie," she corrected immediately. Ryou raised an eyebrow, and she blushed but held her ground. "We'll be living together, so call me Katie."

"And I am Ryou."

"Ryou…" she paused, rolling the name over her tongue a few times. "That's not English, is it?"

He smiled, shook his head. "No. Although my parents were English, they had a fascination with names from other cultures- Egyptian, Indian, South American, Native Australian, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Russian, and… pretty much every other language and culture there is. Ryou is actually Japanese, meaning 'completed' or 'finished'- or, in a more derogatory fashion, 'skilled'."

Katie nodded. "My parents gave me my first name- Katie- but I never did find out what their last name was. When I first met Madame Bella, I told her my first name, and she told me hers. When she asked what my last name was, I just… took her name, and shortened it."

Ryou smiled. "Madame Bella must have been very kind, then."

Katie snorted, but grinned. "She was strict, demanding, annoying, gave me ten tasks to do at once- probably the worst employer ever. But, underneath it all, she did care about my welfare- that's why she paid for so much of my Hogwarts stuff."

Ryou nodded to her, then raised his tea cup to an old portrait of a younger Madame Bella that hung on the wall. "To Madame Bella- the worst, but best, person."

Katie smiled after him and did the same, before they clinked their glasses together and sipped.

When they both finished their cups, Ryou moved to stand to head up to his room (Dumbledore hadn't left him any of the lemon drops, and he was falling asleep). Katie reached out to tug his hand, and he looked at her.

"Erm… I'm sorry…."

Ryou blinked. "What for?"

Katie blushed. "I… I overheard part of your conversation with Professor Dumbledore."

Ryou sat down, almost wearily. "Ah."

They sat in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Ryou sighed, looking Katie straight in the eye as she raised her head to see what he was doing. "What did you hear?"

She looked away, out the window. "Something about… Abhorsen, I think. And something called the Sectrum Distalfios- and are you really 5000 years old?"

Ryou chuckled. "No, I am not. Thankfully- then my hair would be grey, not white."

Katie blushed, but smiled. "Ah, so- how old are you?"

Ryou paused for a moment, offering her a smile. "Would you believe that I didn't remember?"

She offered him a faint not-smile, and Ryou laughed. "25, actually, last September."

"Ah. Well, I'm newly 18."

"So you _just_ just graduated from Hogwarts?"

Katie smiled, reminiscing. "My last year was probably the craziest one yet. The DADA teacher taught us all theoretical and no practical. That was bad. We've also had DADA teachers that taught us mostly practical. That was pretty good, but for the most part we learned only for that situation specifically, not the theory that would make that certain counter or whatnot work in other situations where it could be useful."

Ryou looked thoughtful. "So- a balance between practical and theory is good. But mainly practical?"

Katie nodded, smiling. "It keeps a student's attention."

"What, 'Pay attention or get sent to the hospital wing by my little friend'?"

"Pretty much."

There was a companionable silence between, each enjoying the peace. There didn't seem to be any more words spoken between them- they had reached a tacit understanding (somehow), and as long as it worked they wouldn't bother changing anything.

Ryou smiled appreciatively as Katie refilled both of their tea cups. _'At least there will be some kind of barrier between Bakura and myself now.'_

If there was one moment Agni could point and say, "That's when my life started to get messed up!", it would have to be when he was eight years old, and playing around with his friends. Of course, they were playing where they had been explicitly told to not play, and doing what they had been explicitly told not to do should they ever find themselves on the edge of the old swamp-forest.

Their parents, as they had gone off, had told them: _"Don't play anywhere near that old forest! And if you go near there, leave immediately, unless you want your life to be cursed forever!"_

They had thought the adults were just acting like the usual, paranoid adults, and had happily ignored the warnings.

Then they had found that old temple, and they just _had_ to go into it. Then they had each found a separate little medallion, and- well, Agni still wasn't sure what had happened, but when he woke up he found himself spouting fire. His friends had all changed- not outwardly, but soon everyone was showing some signs of elemental influences- Misa's house was constantly flooded, Kuna's parents kept complaining about electrical problems, Tinnyo's house was permanently air conditioned, and Kattrinathe's bedroom constantly looked like a tornado had blown through.

Konnin was obsessed with his looks, bouncing light off mirrors, and creating strange, random designs on the walls- also by bouncing light. He also developed a fetish for shiny, bouncing things, especially ball bearings. Ritu- who had normally been the worst person around with plants, suddenly had a seemingly magical green thumb, helping plants grow to the point where they began taking over the area.

The twins, Sunyin and Damyin, seemed to be fine, unless someone decided to try and separate them- then they would struggle and fight with the strength of a hundred men each. If they were (eventually) separated, they would fall into bouts of insanity, causing wide-spread destruction by mostly invisible means.

It didn't take long for people to realize why these things were happening, and they were gathered together, had a good talking to, then sent off to deal with the Guardians of their small country. The Guardians quickly found uses for each of their abilities, and in turn sent them off to be trained.

Thankfully, the Guardians refused to use him as a heat source for their homes, so he and Kattrinathe were sent off to the barracks, to learn to be 'good fighters'. Both rose to the occasion- and the top of their training groups- and were quickly assigned into patrol groups. When the southern towns reported border raids, he and Kattrinathe were sent as the leaders of a small troop of armed personnel to disband the raiders and reclaim some of the stolen goods.

"_Hey, Katt?"_

_She looked up from her bowl of soup, offering him a weak expression that was supposed to be a smile around the faint scar running down her face from her ear to the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, Eled?"_

_He shifted slightly, looking to the east. "You know home isn't too far from here."_

_She followed his gaze, then turned her gaze back to the soup in her lap. "I know."_

_He noticed her reservation and frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_She sighed, leaning back. "It would be awkward to go back there. I mean, my parents didn't even want to-" she cut herself off, shaking her head. He frowned, reaching over to take her hand and offer some comfort. She smiled at him gratefully, then sighed again and continued. "They- when everyone was in an uproar about what trouble we got ourselves in, my parents just tried to pass it off as that my room was always like that, or it was just unnaturally breezy, or- or something like that. They didn't want to accept that I was… was possessed by these elemental spirits, and when they finally did, they didn't want me to leave. Just everyone kept telling them that I had to go, or they would be punished by the Guardians, and- and, well, I just caused them so much pain."_

_He squeezed her hand, trying to help her relax. "I think- I think we caused everyone a lot of pain." He whispered, remembering the twin's parents' reactions when they were told that their sons had to leave as well._

_She nodded, wiping away tears that had yet to fall. She finally looked up at him again. "So… we never did discus what spirits we have now."_

_He smiled, glad to make her happy- Kattrinathe had probably been the most affected by their leaving than anyone else, probably because she hadn't been so outwardly rejected by her peers and family. She had been either been sad, depressed, asleep or violent since then, and to see a smile was rare. _

"_Well…" he started, thinking back to her question. "For the most part it's fire. Small flames, big flames, droughts, famines, heat waves, overcooked meat, candles burning faster than they're supposed to- you name it, it's probably my fault."_

_She giggled at his relaxed attitude, and smiled. "It's wind with me." She told him after a moment's debate. "Including barely noticeable breezes to tornados and twisters."_

"_Hmm…" he mimicked scratching his beard (which, at the ripe old age of 12, he did not have). "So we have wind and fire." He offered her a rather large smile. "What's say we flush out those raiders with a nice, pleasant, fire-twister?" He offered her an outstretched, open hand._

_She placed her own hand into it, putting down the soup bowl as he placed his other hand over their joined ones, and she placed her other hand overtop of the three. "I say that that is an excellent idea, Agni." She replied, using their Old Tongue's word for fire._

"_I would have to agree, Kazille." He replied, mocking her with the Old Tongue's wind word._

_They would see the rest of their friends only one last time- most of them had been put into the manufacturing business. _

"_We didn't need wind, and we have enough fires. If we could have fit you in, we would have, Agni, Kazille," the Guardians explained to the two patrollers. Everyone had begun using the Old Tongue names for them, since they now refused to respond to their given names, Eledon and Kattrinathe. "We have also erased all evidence of you two as normal humans, as both you and your families and town requested."_

_They both bowed to the Guardians. "Thank you, Great Ones."_

"_Unfortunately, we have to split you two up for your next assignment. You'll both be escorting two separate groups of prisoners to the Far North prison. Agni, you'll head out first, since you have a bigger group and have to pick up a couple others along the way. You'll use the north-west track through Silvna and Oride to get there. Kazille, you have a smaller group and don't need to pick anyone up, so you'll head out one week after Agni. You're taking a north-east route through Itumeda and Torendas. Thankfully, you have a month before the prisoners you'll be escorting arrive, so I hope that you two enjoy yourselves."_

_That was a dismissal, and they left the Main Chamber together, headed to the outside courtyards of the Central Palace._

_During the next month, they went to those courtyard gardens and tree-lined paths once a day, spending time just enjoying themselves like they hadn't been able to before._

_The day before Agni had to leave, they were walking through a rather secluded part of the gardens, enjoying each other's company. They had taken to holding hands on these walks, and Agni used that to his advantage to jerk Kazille towards him and kiss her gently. She had been surprised, but responded, separating only with the need to breathe._

"_Kazille…." He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers._

_They both knew what he was going to ask, but it would be rather hard to pull off- their jobs and assignments kept taking them further and further away from each other, since they were now declared fit to do said jobs and assignments independently. Besides that, elementals mated for life, and since they were elemental-hybrids, that rule applied to them as well._

_Instead, they finished their walk, retiring to Agni's rooms for Kazille to help him finish packing for the morning. They both fell asleep- exhausted- on Agni's bed._

_The morning they left, Kazille returned the kiss with a definite, "Yes", before sending him on his way. The prisoners were actually a rather lively bunch for a group of people who were being escorted to where they would probably end up dying._

"_But hey, at least we don't have to work for our food!"_

_Agni rolled his eyes, but paid special attention whenever a place called the 'Axis' was mentioned. Eventually, he reached the prison, a whole three days ahead of Kazille's prison train. A message had come from the Guardians that requested his presence back at the Central Palace as soon as he could manage it. He somehow knew that this assignment would be a lengthy one, and made his decision._

_He left a message for Kazille, then headed to the Far North, which was mainly wastes. He found the seemingly abandoned train station the prisoners had talked of, and waited for a whole night and day before a train arrived. He boarded it, paid for his passage, a room, and some food, and then curled up._

_Two mornings later found his disembarking for the first time in the Axis- and he knew, with barely a glance, that he would never go back._

Now, Agni had kept that promise relatively well, even when he was called in by the Sovereign a number of times to try to convince him to return to his homeland where he was needed. Fortunately, Agni was a member of the Guard, which not only provided a legitimate excuse for not returning, but also a legitimate excuse for Kazille not returning (as bound mates, one had to go wherever the other went).

However, he was now faced with another problem. Two extremely important diplomats were flying in from who-knew-where, and as Agni refused to go back to the Central Palace and report for his old monotonous tasks, the Sovereign decided to assign both him _and_ Kazille to new, Axis-style monotonous tasks.

Like leading around visiting diplomats.

The question inevitably rose that, as the Axis had no airport and it was generally closed airspace from foreign flyers (residential flight-propelled people like Kazille and her wings were allowed), how would these diplomats be flying in?

The Sovereign had laughingly told Agni and Kazille that they would be coming in a very beautiful, probably startling manner.

Agni and Kazille hadn't believed him- even when he said to look for two great shapes in the air, one bronze and one gold.

Neither hybrid believed the Sovereign until the actual appearance of said diplomats, and that made their jaws drops. "You have _got_ to be kidding me…." Agni muttered as they watched the two great dragons land on the roof over which they were currently hovering on Kazille's wind currents. **(1)**

**  
**

Yugi cast a quick glance at Atemu, who sat regally beside him. The lights of the bar flashed in his eyes, as the fast-paced music caused countless people to swerve by them, occasionally dragging the two into the dance. They would, of course, dance- right back to their seat, then sit down, offering the other an apology, and get back to their nervous waiting.

It wasn't so much that they were nervous- it was more they were worried for the person they were meeting. Making one's way through London's entertainment district could be a royal pain sometimes. Yugi sipped his coke-sake mix, eyes darting over Atemu's lean frame. The dark appeared relaxed, leaning back almost casually in his spot in the small booth they had snagged, but there was a tenseness to his posture that told Yugi he would be able to whisk them out of there should danger appear.

And danger there was a plenty of, though not the kind they were used to. Yugi had never seen a woman wear as little as some of that gender did here. Nor had he ever been witness to acts better preformed in a bedroom being acted out in the next booth over.

Atemu had not wanted to come here, but their connection refused to meet them anywhere else, saying that he would definitely be there that night- it just so happened he didn't know _when_ he would be arriving.

The main reason for Atemu's protest of the location was exactly what had caused Yugi to blush the moment they had set foot in this night-club-slash-bar. The same people making out in the next booth over (all five of them) had previously been located by the door, and were the first thing anyone who entered was sure to see.

Yugi had grown accustomed to the loud, erotic noises coming from them, although occasionally a particularly loud moan caused him to jump and move closer to his darkness, which in turn made Atemu smiled reassuringly down at his light and glare at the unsuspecting people beside them.

One of said abnormally loud moans was let loose by a young woman, whose head was currently resting on the top of the wooden divider between the two booths. She casting a calculating eye over the two of them, then turned completely around and brushed her fingers through Yugi's hair. "Aw, hello there. Don't suppose you two would want to come and join the fun?"

Yugi's blush intensified, and Atemu grabbed him closer to his side, glaring at her. The American accent had surprised him at first, but he quickly got over it, deciding to act the part of an offended lover. "How about you just stay over there with your orgy, and we'll sit here and ignore you?"

She continued to smile invitingly at Yugi, and Atemu realized he would have to do something rather drastic to get her to leave.

_((Yugi?))_

_(…yes?)_

_((Forgive me?))_

_(What for?)_

_((This.))_

And Atemu tilted his light's head up to his, and caught Yugi's lips with his own, pressing him back into the booth. Yugi froze, but let his eyes close and react to the kiss. They heard catcalls and whistling around them, and continued only until they could not keep this act up further without going any further.

The woman continued to grin at them, Yugi as he was catching his breath, and Atemu as he returned to his typical have-Yugi-glued-to-my-hip-so-I-can-protect-him stance. "Aw, you two make such a cute couple. Sorry for disturbing you."

And then she was pulled down again, and Yugi felt his blush only increasing as her delicate, long-fingered hand appeared over the divider to grasp it as she began to moan and pant.

_(Yami?)_

_((Yes, aibou?))_

_(Do we **have** to meet him here?)_

_((It's too late to change our plans, aibou.))_

_(…alright.)_

_((Is something bothering you?))_

Yugi inwardly cursed- sometimes, having someone who could read your mind got really annoying when they 'accidentally' decided to probe for personal information.

_(Like what?)_

_((…are you angry with me for that kiss?))_

Yugi nearly laughed. That's all Atemu thought it was? Well, he would certainly play along with that! _(Dear Re, no! You got her to leave and go back to… um… what she was doing! If we had to make out to get her to leave I would have!)_

Atemu shot him a startled look, cupping his face to turn it completely towards his own. _((Yugi.))_

Yugi gulped, hearing the note in his yami's voice. _(…yes…?)_

_((Don't you **ever** say or do that again!))_

Yugi quailed under the furious stare. _(Do what? Say what?)_

_((That you would give up your body to get people to stop annoying you!))_

_(That's what it sounded like? I mean- I wouldn't do that! Not with anyone else, especially!)_

_((Say that you'll never do that with anyone, **period**.))_

_(What? Why! Jii-chan said-)_

_((I know what jii-chan said, aibou! But you are too precious to simply throw something like that away! First times are especially important!))_

Yugi felt tears pricking his eyes, but he left them, returning Atemu's fiery stare with one of his own. _(First times are important, hm? Did it ever occur that **you just took my first kiss-** in the middle of the most raunchy, sex-driven, disgusting night-club-bar thing I have **ever been to!**)_

Now it was Atemu's turn to quail under his partner's fury. _(Do you have no sense! I'm uncomfortable, I hate it here, I want to leave because if I don't I **swear** I'm going to do something that everyone involved will regret- from a one-night fling to completely burning down this club, I don't care and screw it all! And then you- **you**, who said that you would gladly **die** to protect me from all the 'evils' of the world, come along and ask me, all nonchalantly, if I would forgive you for taking my first kiss, and then don't even give me a moment to say 'yes' or 'no'!)_

Atemu looked at him, surprised and hurt, but didn't try to play it off as a little thing or calm Yugi down- he was not that stupid. The first kiss, as romantic as it might be, was very important to many people- and it was **not** a little thing. And calming Yugi down right now would be near impossible without burning the bar-club down.

So he sat there, taking Yugi's wrath, while around them people continued with their good times, not noticing the two, nearly-identical people silently arguing in the booth beside the one with the people making out.

Finally, Yugi burnt himself out, and he leaned back heavily into his seat, wondering where all that energy had come from, to rant like that for five minutes- and, where had it gone.

Atemu placed a tentative hand on Yugi's, but the light just jerked it away, glaring at his darkness.

"Erm- might you be two Levis and Atra?" They both looked up to see a handsome young man standing there, his Russian accent very thick.

Yugi growled. "He's Atra- talk to him. I'm leaving."

"Yu-aibou-"

But Yugi was storming off into the nearest dark corner, certainly not heeding his darkness' words, and the other man slid silently into his place. "I'm interrupting not, I am?"

Atemu shook his head, knowing that performing this duty was above any personal matters right now. "No, it's alright. I'll talk to him later."

"Ask you so about Horcruxes?"

"Yes, I did indeed ask about Horcruxes. You also mentioned you had a sure-fire method to track them…."

Yugi had not wanted to return to Domino, nor to Ryou's house- now generally called "Abhorsen's House", by those who knew of its existence and occupants. He didn't want to have to face anyone right then, so he headed to the one place where he was sure he could get some kind of solitude- the Dominion.

Unfortunately, he ran into Bakura almost the minute he got there, the thief grinning from ear to ear. "Ah, it's my lucky day- someone decided to drop by and say 'hi'!"

Yugi growled, pushing past him. "Leave it, Bakura. I'm not in the mood."

"The mood for what? Saying 'hi'?"

"The mood for anything involving people!" Yugi finally snapped, whirling around to face down Bakura with a glare reminiscent of Atemu when he had first been freed and was on his killing and soul-crushing sprees.

Bakura momentarily recoiled, then shrugged. "Although I do want to know what that bloody Pharaoh did to get _you_ pissed off at him, I won't ask. If you care, the baths are free."

Yugi hadn't had any real direction in mind when he had stormed in here, but now the baths sounded like a very good place to unwind, and scream out his frustration at the world in peace.

He walked down the marble steps to the changing bench/wall, stripped down to nothing and threw all his clothes over the stone divider. Pushing some of the draperies out of his way, he reached the steps down to the bathing pool. Glad that the water was only a bit warmer than room temperature, he gratefully slid all the way into the pool, leaving only the top of his head remaining above the liquid.

He swam around a couple pillars and draperies, until he could barely touch the ground and he was out of sight of the doors. He cursed himself, thinking he should have hidden his clothing if he didn't want to be found, but decided against climbing out of the water to fix it as he swam around another pillar, the ground dropping off sharply. Yugi found himself treading water to stay afloat, but he didn't move back to the shallower water. He needed to think- and exercise was a good way to do so.

He had been losing his temper more and more lately- first with that Re-damned charm around the middle of November, now with his own yami. Although his anger with Atemu, he reasoned, was certainly well-founded, it shouldn't have been that explosive, and his frustration with the charm was completely pointless.

'_Is something wrong with me?'_ Yugi asked himself, frowning. He dove under the water, swimming around a couple of the longer draperies and swinging himself around the great, marble pillars that supported the castle. _'I shouldn't have been so harsh with Yami… should I?'_

Surfacing for a moment, he considered whether or not to run up to his chambers and grab some gillyweed. No, it was too precious a commodity to waste on swimming around in the bathing pool. Instead, he chose to sit on the small ledge that some pillars had carved into them.

He leaned back against the cool marble, stretching his back out and sighing in contentment as he heard the cracks and pops and felt his stress lessen. He frowned then, unable to enjoy himself- not with the large, gaping hole in his heart.

"Oh Yami… why did you do that?" Yugi asked the room, thoughtfully touching his fingers to his lips. He had had his life all nicely planned out: teach for a while at Hogwarts, participate in a few tournaments, then let someone win, hand over his title, and disappear back to the Axis where he, Atemu, Ryou and Bakura could work and live, and all the weirdness in their lives would be considered normal.

But then Sugoroku had died, and Ryou and Bakura found that bandolier, sword, and _Book of the Dead_, and suddenly they were the Abhorsen- whatever that meant in a modern-day context- and probably couldn't go back with them. And Dumbledore's hand, horribly blackened (how had that happened?), and then that _kiss_….

Not once had Yugi factored in a romantic relationship. There was just no way it would work: he would want to be completely faithful to whoever he loved, be able to say that they were the only one in his heart- but that would be a lie. Atemu would always hold his heart, always be a part of it. And he knew, somehow, that he held Atemu's heart as well, and neither of them would ever really, seriously, look for another life companion, since there was no need to.

So they would be two bachelors, stuck together for the rest of forever, alone. There had always been the option of a relationship between the two of them, but neither had ever really given it much thought. They loved each other, in every way possible, and they shared a kind of intimacy that only four other people could ever come close to understanding, and another two who might, if they accepted it, come close to the other's level of understanding as well.

'_I convinced myself there was no way I could ever really have a relationship with anyone else after that time when Anzu kissed me on the cheek. She's the only person I ever saw as maybe more than a friend, and even that just turned out to be a lonely boy's crush.'_ That kiss had had nothing to it- no feeling, no sparks, no amazing clarity or heavenly voice saying, "This is the one!"

He touched his lips again, frowning. That was probably why- the only one that he could ever love was Atemu. Everyone else would just end up being ex-girlfriends (since he was pretty sure he wasn't attracted to men, although some, he had to admit, were beautiful). No fiancé, no wife (or husband), no children.

'_And I can't blame it on anyone except myself. And I can't even do that, because it's not **my** fault the Pharaoh's soul was split in half!'_

That kiss had been everything he had expected from his kiss with Anzu- everything and more. He actually didn't mind that as his first kiss, since Anzu's didn't count (it was actually on the corner of his mouth, mostly his cheek, and although it was just a little peck, it was a rather heart-felt peck).

What bothered him the most was that not only did he enjoy it, but he wanted to be kissed like that again- and the person that he wanted to be kissed by was Atemu.

'_There's no way that is happening. We have our agreement- no romance- and there's no really… no really important reason why we need to be closer! We're as close as we can get! Romance wouldn't change anything! Or if it did, it would just make it worse!'_

He nodded, sure of his resolve- and then a small wave from his movements splashed over his lips, and he immediately thought of the kiss again-

'_I'm acting like a love-struck teenage girl.'_

Well, it _was_ his first kiss.

'_That doesn't mean anything!'_

Another ten minutes of soul-searching brought him the answer to a question that he _had_ wanted answered, but never wanted to ask.

'_Okay. I'm cool with being bisexual. Doesn't bother me. I think. And how **dare** Atemu just try to play it off like it was nothing! Okay, so he didn't actually play it off like it was nothing- but he did it so carelessly! How could he do that to me! And at least he could have told me what he was going to do!'_

But Yugi was just getting himself worked up over mostly nothing, so he ducked his head under the water again, pushing off from the pillar. He swam along the bottom, eyeing the occasional randomly-growing plant. One in particular looked interesting- he swam down to see that it was like an underwater version of a fruit-bearing tree called ambrisac that the Dominion grew many of (the fruit itself could be poisonous for normal people to consume, but Yugi found it delicious, and the wine and cordial produced from the juice just as much. The juices were also used in a number of pain killers and healing droughts that Ryou liked mixing up).

He was careful not to touch it- the barbs looked deadly- but as he swam away, one of the stems reached up to brush against his chest: directly over his heart. He hissed in pain, watching as a black ink-like liquid was pumped under his skin, forming a small circle with three spars extending off of it.

The stem pulled away (_'Almost like a normal plant'_, he realized with some annoyance), and left the blank tattoo-like mark on him. He frowned at it, but suddenly realized that he occasionally needed to breathe, and pushed off the bottom. He looked around for a second, getting his bearings, then began to swim back to the platform in the centre of the bathing pool where his clothes were.

He felt different, less irritable and less annoyed at his yami. He felt a lot more relaxed, not nearly so stressed, and perhaps all these all-nighters researching Horcruxes weren't such a good idea.

He needed to go visit Ryou, see what was up with this rather random tattoo, maybe take a break and use Bakura as a distraction for Atemu while Yugi got himself together. And then some Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley.

Katie was rather surprised to hear the doorbell ring. She had been working on mixing a special concoction that Ryou had asked her to make while he was playing with some kind of fruit-based poison and mixing it with different amounts of veritaserum. Dropping the ladle onto the magic-protected plastic sheet that had been made for exactly such a reason, she ripped off her gloves and ran to open the door. The day had been miserable (hence the playing with poison), and she didn't want anyone willing to come out all this way to stand on the doorstep in this weather.

Opening the door, she was partially relieved and partially amused at the invisible umbrella of air that Yugi had created around himself. He weakly smiled up at her. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Katie blinked, looking outside. "What time is it? It was this dark around noon…."

Yugi shot her a slightly exasperated look. "It's two o'clock in the morning, Katie."

"Oh!" She blushed, realizing that she still had him standing on the doorstep. "Please, come in- I'll get Ryou for you."

He nodded, removing his boots and letting himself into the same parlour Katie had led them on their first day here. It had already been a month since then… He mused how quickly time flew by, but shook his head. Talk to Ryou- and maybe Katie, she was a girl, she should know something about this- ask for help about the odd tattoo, maybe see if it was poisonous, though that was unlikely. Every animal (and plant) he had ever met liked him.

Ryou stumbled into the room, rubbing sleep filled eyes as he barely stifled a yawn. "Oh, excuse me." He mumbled in apology, sitting down opposite Yugi.

Katie walked in with a tray of tea, tea cups, and biscuits. She placed them on the small wooden table in the middle of the room, nodding to Yugi and turning to Ryou. "Shall I start dinner?"

Ryou chuckled, waving her to sit down. "I think it's a bit late for that. This should be fine- and then, we're going to bed." He told her seriously.

Katie nodded, ignoring Ryou's command for her to sit. "I need to clean up what I was doing in the lower still room- if you'll excuse me?" She left the room, skirts flaring around her.

"Having fun, Ryou?" Yugi asked cheerfully.

Ryou shrugged sleepily. "We argue, we rant, we scream, we eat, we talk, we get a tonne of work done- the only thing I could complain about is that we both get so wrapped up in whatever tasks we're doing, we keep forgetting to do things like eat, sleep, and go to the washroom."

"Ah. That's what that smell was." Yugi commented light-heartedly, as Ryou threw a pillow at his face.

Ryou's expression turned serious, however, as he watched Yugi from the corner of his eye while he poured drinks. "You know that I like sleep- when I sleep. What brings you around to this pit in the middle of nowhere at a time when only the insane or extremely intoxicated are awake?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Ryou- it's Atemu."

"Ah- so you're finally going to tell me what happened a month ago?"

Yugi shot his white-haired friend a mocking glare, but gratefully took his tea from Ryou's hands and leant back into the soft, comfortable couch. "It's… it's sort of that, but it's something else, too…."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Sure, make it _easy_ for me to understand. Alright! Alright!" He held up his hands in mock surrender as Yugi honoured him with a real glare. "I'm listening! No more sarcastic comments!"

Yugi sighed, leaning back further and letting himself fall into the comfortable folds. Maybe he could just take a little nap-

No, he had to stay awake. He didn't know what the black thing was, and he didn't want to have to face Atemu tomorrow with no idea about how to act or feel.

"Yami… he… we were at that bar, waiting for the 'contact' to show up. Russian, it turns out, too. Oh, right. The people in the booth next to us seemed to not understand that certain activities should be only done in a bedroom, and it was rather embarrassing." Ryou nodded in sympathy, a slight blush on his own face.

"One of the girls- an American, by her accent- asked us to come join them. Yami told her no, but when she kept after us, he just grabbed me and- well, he kissed me. Hard and passionate, like a lover would. Afterwards she said we were a cute couple and left us alone. But- well, we got into a fight, and I just really don't know what to do or say to him now."

Ryou jumped on the part of the story that had been left out. "Why the fight, and what's got you so worked up over a kiss?"

Yugi blushed, motioning Ryou to sit closer to him. He knew that Katie wasn't in the room- he also knew that she occasionally decided to use that ear-thing from her school friends and eavesdrop. Ryou obligingly sat down beside Yugi, looking worriedly at his friend.

"I- he took my first real kiss, Ryou, without even asking. And the scariest thing- is that I want him to do it again."

Ryou reeled back as though he had been slapped, but immediately leant forward again. "Yugi… you know why, right?"

Yugi nodded. "I know. I've gone through everything- the 'double heart' thing, every time we ever talked about this sort of thing. There's no reason for it, life would be better without this complication, but… I just can't help it." He absent-mindedly touched his lips again, shook his head. "And then what jii-chan said to me before he died keeps running through my head. He told me to live- not to just exist, but live, and experience every emotion, every feeling, because then I really would know what it's like to be alive."

"Including lust and passion?"

Ryou didn't even need to ask, but Yugi nodded anyways. "It's been four months since jii-chan died, but I still hear those words like he just finished speaking to me."

Ryou gently held Yugi's hand with his own, setting down their teacups onto the table (he could clean the stains later)**(2)**. "Yugi… I don't know what to tell you. I would say 'follow your heart', or something corny like that, but that would lead into a romantic relationship, which we've all been trying to avoid.

"So the best I can say is weigh your options. Forgive him, forgive yourself, and get on with life as you were living it. Or maybe do the forgiveness thing, but try it out- whatever 'it' leads to- and see where that takes you. Or maybe after you forgive him and yourself, you could aim for a real relationship. _Or_, you could not do the forgiveness thing, and still choose from the above options." He teased Yugi a bit, poking him in the side and causing Yugi to yelp. "You never know, right?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Thanks for _all_ your help."

Ryou grinned. "No problem."

He poked Yugi again- but this time Yugi's yelp wasn't from surprise. He had a definite wince on his face, and Ryou obviously frowned. "Yugi?"

The other light looked up at him through pain-clouded eyes. "That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about…." And he collapsed forward, Ryou barely managing to reach out and steer him into his lap instead of the steaming hot tea.

He stood up, picking up Yugi bridal-style and striding quickly to the doors, his momentary exhaustion forgotten. "Katie!"

She came running in from the still room through the kitchen (no Extendable Ear in sight), and froze when she saw the diorama before her. Ryou growled, stalking up the stairs to the room they had decided would be Yugi's (and Atemu's) whenever they stayed with them.

"Katie, grab whatever medical-looking things you can find in the lower still room and in my own, personal, room. Even if it doesn't look medical, bring it."

She nodded, running back to where she had been cleaning up and throwing things into a bag.

Ryou hurriedly lay Yugi down on his bed, ripping his shirt open and staring for a moment at the large, black symbol over his heart. Yugi's breathing had shallowed, his eyes clenched in pain even in sleep, and sweat was pouring down his face and body.

Having no idea how else to get in touch with the Pharaoh, he reached out for the disused link between himself and Bakura (who had taken to staying in the Dominion and wrecking havoc where so ever he felt like causing panic.

_(Yami!)_

There was silence for a couple of seconds, before the hesitant reply. _((Yes, hikari?))_

_(Get me Atemu!)_

_((What am I, a fucking operator?))_

_(Yami, something's happened to Yugi. I don't have time to explain, but you **need** to find the Pharaoh for me. I don't know what's going on, but I have the feeling leaving Atemu out of this is the worst decision we can make.)_

More silence, then Ryou felt something just behind his eyes, and he closed them for a moment, letting Bakura get adjusted before her opened them again to let his darkness look over Yugi.

As the thief retreated, Ryou blinked a couple of times. _((The midget's aura is a lot worse off than it was earlier. Before, he was just distressed. Now it looks like he's antagonizing, in pain, distressed and just plain stressed.))_

_(Thank you for the wonderful summary, now **please** get Atemu!)_

Ryou felt Bakura fortifying his body with more Shadows before he finally started preparing to Shift. _((I'm going, hikari. And I'll send Anriel and Delta along with some of the stuff that you left here.))_

Ryou had never been more grateful that he had a yami, and sent all his emotions down the link to Bakura- in muted amounts, as the King of Thieves had a distinct grudge against such unnecessary things like emotions.

Bakura grunted, causing Ryou to stem the flow. _((That's nice, now can I live with you again?))_

Ryou almost cried in relief. He had hidden it, but it had hurt, living without his darkness. _(Of course! We just need to tell Katie….)_

_((You can tell her, I'm busy.))_

_(Thank you, yami!)_

_((Stop with the emotions!))_

Ryou was barely able to manage to stifle a chuckle as he return to the real world and began to strip Yugi. He heard movement behind him, and looked back to see Katie setting up whatever bottles, vials and droughts she had grabbed. Many of them were already organized in the way he liked them, and he briefly wondered how long she had been in the room already.

Ignoring those thoughts, he concentrated on Yugi. As he didn't know what had happened, nor where this… odd marking had come from, he couldn't do much. Getting Atemu here to fill in the missing pieces was of critical importance, and he made sure to send that through the link to Bakura, who grunted and waved his worries aside.

An odd stretching feeling in the natural fabric of the world told him that Anriel and Delta were on their way up to the room, and he turned to Katie to inform her. She, however, was already helping the two carry all their things into the room, simply accepting that they were there to help.

Ryou smiled at her (_'All that time in Gryffindor with the infamous Harry Potter must have made her used to unexplainable things…'_), and turned back to the young light on the bed.

"Delta, full analysis. Anriel, I want each kind of simple and complex vaccines prepared. Show Katie how to do so- you'll need help. Before you start, Katie- hand me a small syringe?"

Katie dubiously handed him the small needle used for taking blood, and he gently removed a small portion of the black tattoo (which was quickly filled in, in a rather painful-looking manner). He injected it into a test tube, extremely glad for all his advanced science training, especially in biology and chemistry.

He felt a surge of pain and annoyance through the link, causing him to pause his actions, before a highly uplifting feeling made him roll his eyes, the wonderful feeling of Bakura being back in his heart overruling any annoyance he had with the dark spirit.

_((That bastard just punched me- with Shadows- in the middle of a damn bar, for 'daring to lie to him and say that Yugi was in trouble'. Dammit all, I'm a better yami than him- at least **I** know how you're doing.))_

Ryou sent every kind of praise (and one or two of submission) to his darkness, adding a drop of a certain chemical to the black liquid in the test tube as he heard the first noises downstairs. _(You really are the best yami ever, Bakura-sama.)_

_((Now that's the kind of respect I like to get!))_

Ryou rolled his eyes, concentrating on what he had in the tube when he heard the first sounds of running footsteps on this floor. "Atemu! In here!"

The darkness rushed in, surprised Katie and almost making her drop the vial she was holding (Anriel grabbed it from her before it could slip out of her hands). "You- you look like-"

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Atemu asked worriedly. "I didn't feel anything happen, it couldn't have been an attack-"

"It wasn't." Delta told them, staggering back. "That is some kind of poison from the underwater version of ambrisac. We call it black amber- and it's eight times as poisonous as fruit juices from the ambrisac fruits."

Ryou paled, and Atemu hurried over to Yugi's side. "Aibou, please wake up. Please!"

Ryou felt sympathy for the Pharaoh, but pushed him aside. Yugi was able to eat the ambrisac fruits (which were apparently around three times as poisonous as the venom from a King Cobra), so this shouldn't have such a pronounced effect on the light. Unless, of course, there was something else to it.

"Atemu," he finally called out, needing to break up the heart-wrenching scene, "we need room."

The Pharaoh nodded, but couldn't find the strength to move from his light's side. Ryou sighed, making a quick decision. "If you're not going to move, go through his memories of the last hour. Try and find where, when and how this… thing got on him."

Atemu nodded, for once accepting orders, and, closing his eyes, concentrated on his light's memories. During the five minutes he searched, Ryou and Delta applied themselves to helping Anriel mix the cures, vaccines and anti-venoms, while Katie watch and helped where she could.

With a slight gasp, Atemu struggled away from Yugi, face pale and shocked. He tenderly traced a trail down the side of Yugi's face, before looking up at Ryou. "When he was down in the baths, he found the underwater ambrisac. The plant itself put this… this thing in him, though for what purpose or to what end I have no idea."

Ryou nodded, hurriedly mixing up the last of the cures- and stopped. Ambrisac wasn't normally poisonous to Yugi- the fruit, or the wine. The underwater version's two possible nectars were called white and black amber- white was perfectly fine to drink as it was essentially a slightly-flavoured, heka and magic-filled variety of water, but black was, as already stated, 24 times as poisonous as the venom of a King Cobra- and extremely deadly if ingested.

He ran through the facts again and turned to Katie. "Remember what I was fooling around with earlier? Get it." She tore from the room the hallway to his own private still room, and was back with the vial containing the ambrisac-veritaserum mixture. He frowned, and turned instead to Delta and Anriel. "Grab me a fresh sample of the ambrisac fruit, white, and black amber."

They were gone, and Ryou looked again at the odd little mixture he had perfected. Meant originally to be a 'silent killer', as ambrisac was naturally fragrant and had a distinctive taste (excluding white amber), this had turned into a rather odd, rather inexplicable potion that had no obvious effects. There was something about it that made him consider it a catalyst for the other forms of amber, and eyed the black markings on Yugi's chest.

White was non-poisonous, black was what they were trying to counteract, and the fruit-veritaserum were what they were using as a catalyst. The wine was just wine, with no special properties. The fruit juice itself would just get mixed in with the fruit-veritaserum, which wouldn't do any good.

So, logically, the only option left was mixing the catalyst with the white amber, hope for a good result, and try it out.

Anriel and Delta returned then, mainly with white amber. Ryou thanked them profusely, and, grabbing the white amber, set up a contraption he hadn't used since his University chemistry course- a stop cock attached to a graduated cylinder, suspended over a small, Erlenmeyer flask which held the fruit-veritaserum.

He turned the clasp on the stop cock so that only a small drop of the white amber would be added to the flask approximately every five seconds. He waited for something- anything- to happen, the others gathering around and watching what he was doing. Finally, he noticed the fruit-veritaserum, which until that point had been opalescent and a cloud-coloured white, turn a sudden, definite shade of black.

He yelped, reaching forward and swirling the flask, sighing in relaxation as he watched the color dissolve back to the original white-opalescence.

This happened a number of times, and he watched each time as the color returned to the white. However, once it didn't turn all the way back and was a greyish color, he shut the clamp of the stop cock and puller out the flask- and a syringe.

Atemu growled at him as he realized what Ryou was about to do and stepped between his hikari and the thief's hikari, but Ryou just scowled at him. "Either we give him some of this, or he stays like that."

Atemu took a moment to weigh his options, then let Ryou through. The Abhorsen signalled to the three behind him to start packing up- those other cures wouldn't be much help in this case. He pulled some of the new potion into the new syringe, and gently administered it directly to the tattooed area. It took a few minutes, but slowly Yugi's coloring went from the sickly grey-white it had been to a healthy tan (or as tanned as Yugi got), his breathing evened out, and the black tattoo-

Ryou frowned at it as the three spars separated themselves from the main circle, and extended their own feelers up and over Yugi's shoulder, slightly onto his neck and across the rest of the left side of his upper chest, sneaking their way under his arm and onto his back.

It was only after this that Ryou pronounced he was satisfied with Yugi's condition, and helped the three girls to finish packing up as Atemu sat down, ever so carefully, on the side of Yugi's bed. As Ryou was the last one out, he alone got to see how Atemu lovingly traced the contours of the hikari's face, gazing longingly at his eyes as though willing him to wake up.

Ryou smiled sadly, softly shutting the door on the sad scene, even as beautiful as it was, framed by the moon shinning in through the wall of windows.

The girls waited for him down in the parlour, and Katie, too tired to cook anything, summoned whatever was laying around in the kitchen for them to eat. Delta and Anriel looked politely on as the two humans devoured their slices of apple pie.

Finally, Katie sat back, casting a worried glance up at the room two floors above them. "I don't suppose anyone could explain what that was about?"

Ryou felt a twisting within his own soul, then in the area around them, and he sighed as Bakura took form. Katie stared, slack-jawed, at the other man who had shown up- but hurriedly tried to feign disinterest in what was going on on the couch across from her. For the new man had picked Ryou up, sat down in Ryou's spot, and then situated the young man in his lap, hands held loosely around Ryou's waist.

The young man smiled apologetically at Katie, but she shrugged, grinning. "Is that a yes?"

Bakura chuckled. "I think I like you, mortal. All you need to do is learn to rob properly, and-"

"-and learn to ignore him, and you're set." Ryou cut Bakura off, shooting the yami a glare. Bakura shrugged, indifferent.

"I guess we should start at the beginning…."

The next morning Katie woke up surprisingly early, considering they had stayed awake until five in the morning, talking about their collective history- 'their collective history' meaning anything and everything that had been influenced, caused by, and including, the events of five thousand years prior in Egypt, which they (none too affectionately) called the War of a Thousand Years.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just call it the 'Millennium War' or something?" Katie had asked, and Ryou chuckled, explaining that that would be easier, but it didn't get the point across as well.

She had stayed awake for the rest of the morning, thinking over what she had been told. It made too much sense to be made up. Anriel's parting words seemed stuck in her mind: "Just remember that, as much as we might want to join in this dance, we are nothing more than spectators, supporting characters in a story. We get to watch and observe and judge and laugh at all the poor fools who are the main characters- and, as much as we might want to be one, we are stuck with the cameo roles, with playing the music instead of dancing to it. We're not the heroes- we just help and aid the heroes in any way we can."

Katie had decided that that was a good way for her to live. The house that had once been Madame Bella's had become the new Abhorsen's House, her new housemates were the Abhorsen, a 5000-year-old King of Thieves, a 5000-year-old Pharaoh, the young man around whom all their lives were centered and the reincarnation of said 5000-year-old Pharaoh, and (eventually, she was sure) the leader of Egypt's last surviving clan and guardian of both the Pharaohs and the darkness that said Pharaoh had sealed away.

Somehow, in all this mess, being an 18 year old graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed a little petty, and not near enough to be considered 'hero' status.

So when Ryou asked her if she wouldn't mind popping down to Diagon with Anriel and Lasine (she had been rather shocked to discover that they had once been humans, were no longer, and had been saved on the verge of death and torture) to get some supplies- like real food- she had happily accepted, needing to get away for a bit and clear her head.

The three of them walked quickly down Diagon Alley, Katie easily picking out the shops she needed and Anriel and Lasine helping to carry everything. The velvet, ruby cloak that Ryou had given her as an early Christmas gift swirled around her legs, making it appear she was floating instead of walking. Lasine was clad in a stunning sky-blue dress, usual sword-belt around her waist, and diamond sparkles in her long, straight hair. Anriel was a bit more conservatively dressed, her white long-sleeved shirt and long skirt matching with the typical black border, black boots clicking on the cobblestones on the street as Lasine's dainty blue slipper did nothing to help her stay warm. Not that it mattered- a twist of their will was all it took, and then neither of them felt any kind of weather.

Katie found herself wishing that could happen to her, but quickly changed her mind. What these two young women had gone through- and the third, Shimasu, who she had yet to meet- was more than enough to make her wish that Voldemort was tortured half as much.

"Alright- next we need some kind of vegetables." Both girls moaned, but Katie grinned and dragged them into the appropriate store. It was her job to help make sure everyone stayed healthy- there was no doubt in her mind that Dumbledore was planning something big for Voldemort, and that her new housemates were a big part of it.

Yugi sighed, stretching out on his bed next to Atemu. It had been two days since 'that' incident, and they had agreed to, for the time being, ignore it. If it should lead anywhere, then they'd follow, but only should 'that' come up again of its own will.

Of course, being able to stretch out and wrap his arms around the Pharaoh whenever he wished was a definite good thing, and having Atemu sleep beside him instead of inside his heart made all the difference when it came to peaceful dreams.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, feeling his newly-acquired tattoos flex slightly under his skin. It was taking some getting used to, but it provided, he and Atemu had realized, a dam against his magic and heka overflow, like what he had created, and what Jounouchi had become, for Kaiba.

He looked out at the sun, halfway to its zenith. They really should have been out of bed hours ago (and they had been, for the dawn prayers to the gods), but today seemed to be filled with lethargy. Yugi, however, was determined to get down to Diagon Alley and see what they had in the way of Christmas presents.

He poked Atemu awake, and slipped out of bed. Throwing a tunic over his head, he slipped the chorded belt from his under-cloak around his waist, the bright sky blue a distinct contrast against the pale white of his tunic and the shimmering gold of the Sennen Puzzle.

He slipped on the felt sandals he had taken to wearing around Abhorsen's House, and quietly treaded into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Ryou, he noticed, had been up for a while, and was probably in the fields if the faint aura pattern left in the air was anything to go by. Yugi grabbed a large mug from one of the cupboards and filled it halfway with highly sugared coffee, the other half with highly sugared tea.

He sat down at the small table by the kitchen window, which looked out on a large vegetable garden around the back of the house. The kitchen itself was furnished with wood- and lots of it. Mostly stained oak, the backsplash of gentle greens, yellows and browns was welcome against the stark white of the appliances, counters, cupboards, table and chairs. It had a very country, yet homey feel. Different from what the Kame Game Shop had been like- but Yugi, for the first time since Sugoroku had died, felt completely at peace, sitting there and looking out at the grounds, the occasional droplet of sunlight trickling through the thick cloud cover and casting it's brilliance over the garden, or the trees, or the roof of the shed where all the gardening tools were kept.

He pulled the day's paper over to him- both the muggle and the wizarding papers- and skimmed through the headings. To his surprise, a number of them were similar, although the wizarding paper had a magical spin on things, and the muggle papers had a scientific spin.

He found the 'opinions' sections, and sat there reading them, often laughing about both muggle and wizard's perspective on things.

There was one letter that had been sent in that caught his attention. It was in response to an article in the muggle papers three days before, and brought up some interesting facts:

**_The Truth Don't Lie_**

_**RE: Snail or Man (December 14)**_

_The police have been really slow following up on all those attacks and deaths lately, but it's not completely their fault. The government has put up a 'confidential' and 'restricted' status on these attacks, so no one can investigate. And those supposed sightings of people flying on brooms and dragons following them is probably somehow connected. From what we know, all those people who have been found dead had no markings on their bodies- it was like they just dropped dead. Literally. If the government allowed interested people to investigate on their own, then it would be our necks if something happens. There's been a lot of 'weird occurrences' lately, and I, for one, would like to eventually get to the bottom of this._

_Signed, Incensed Activist_

_**(That's true, but if anything were to happen to the private investigators, the UN would be after the government for allowing such investigations to take place.)**_

Yugi frowned, almost missing his mouth as he tilted the coffee mug too early. Catching himself, he took a careful sip, putting the paper down. Grabbing a pear from the bowl of fruit in front of him, he bit into it, only to spit it out again. It wasn't rotten- but, for some reason, it tasted like sand in his mouth.

He glared at the fruit and walked over to the fridge, absent-mindedly grabbing one of the ambrisac fruits Anriel and Delta had brought when he was sick. He bit into that, smiled a bit as the slightly sour juices trickled down his throat.

He walked back over to the table, sat down at his spot, and stared at the papers spread out before him. So, muggles were finally catching on that something was up (he couldn't imagine why the paper hadn't edited out the part about dragons and people on flying brooms, though). He was worried about the 'private investigations' thing, though. If people did start with that, it could lead them- and everyone else- into a whole world of trouble.

Casting his hand around in the air, he pulled a piece of paper (not parchment, he was happy to see), and a fountain pen over to him. He eyed it- the pen was tradition, with the slanted, chisel tip that such pens had. Practicing using it on a corner of the paper, he smiled at the definite flair and flourish with which he could write and set to work.

_**Seeking the Truth**_

_**RE: The Truth Don't Lie (December 17)**_

_Although there have been a number of 'weird occurrences', would it not be better to just let things lie? Although the government has barred the police and investigations team from looking further into these situations, who's to say that no one else has been assigned- or volunteered- to take up the case? If we keep ourselves out of these investigations, there's less chance of getting caught up in it, or being another casualty to look into. You might discover the 'Truth', but what price would it be worth? Torture and/or death? The pain of your loved ones? Something will be done, and soon- but no one can move when there's no clue where to move to. The attacks- if that's what they are- have been random, with no clearly defined pattern. People better suited, and trained, will be chosen to handle this- all that takes is time._

_Signed, Levis._

Smiling, Yugi put the pen down, grinning at the letter. Hopefully, people will get the point that rushing straight into something like this would _not_ be a good idea- then again, they might not even realize how dangerous it is, and rush into this war of mages anyways.

Casting his hand as he sipped his coffee-tea, he pulled an envelope over to him, and quickly wrote down the address of the paper on the front. He hoped his letter would make it- if people got too incensed, they might do something _really_ stupid.

He blew on the ink on the letter to dry it, and folded it carefully into thirds before placing it neatly inside the envelope. As an added touch to the envelope, instead of sealing it the usual way (with licking the paste on the back flap), he Casted a candle and matches over to him, and called the Shadows of the House and his own to make him a coat of arms for Abhorsen's House, invert it, and make a seal for him to use.

He tried out the seal on a scrap piece of paper a few times, getting the hang of using it. Smiling as he saw the impression (a shield with the five different symbols of the Charter- a spade, a tower, a seven-pointed star, a key, and one of the Great Charter Marks for Life- centered around an arabesque 'A', with a scroll at the bottom reading 'Ubi honor ibi sum'), he sealed the envelope with it, put the appropriate postage on it, and Shifted down to the post box on the country road that normally would be a half-hour's drive. Looking around to see if anyone else was there (which they weren't), he placed the envelope into the box, and Shifted back to the House as Atemu walked sleepily into the kitchen.

Yugi smiled up at him, and Atemu returned the smile, stealing Yugi's mug and downing its contents, before finishing up the pear that Yugi had rejected.

"Well, aibou? What do we do today?" He asked, slipping his own tunic- black with white trim- over his head and tugging it into its proper spot. Yugi helped him, pulling one of the pointed corners down over the baggy pants Atemu had taken to wearing, that he would occasionally wear when he was Pharaoh.

Yugi patted the seat beside him and held out the seal he had made. Atemu inspected it, nodding in appreciation- and the quality of seal that was obvious on the scrap paper before him.

"I was thinking of getting everyone Christmas presents- including the Hogwarts teachers." Yugi told him, stretching back in his chair.

Atemu waved the seal at him. "And this is to be one of them?"

Yugi nodded happily. "Yup! I want to make a whole set- you know how people used to wear their seals as rings, right? And maybe get another fountain pen- and an ever-lasting quill with the appropriate colors…."

Atemu laughed, placing the seal on the table. "Alright, so that's Ryou. What about thief- and everyone else?"

Yugi thought about it, smiled. "Magic for the muggles, muggle stuff for the mages?"

Atemu shook his head, smiling at Yugi. "And that wouldn't offend the mages?"

"Oh! No- we'll spell some of it for the people who are anti-muggle-objects, but for the most part this should be fine!"

"So- should we buy now and do seals later, seals now and buy later, or go out somewhere and do the seals there?"

Yugi tested the aura of the House- Ryou was pretty far out still, although he had started heading back. "Let's do the seals quickly, and hide them in our room. Ryou will be back here in half an hour- we can go out shopping with him!"

Atemu laughed, Casting around for more scrap paper to test the seals on. "So- ring, pen, quill- stationary?"

Yugi's eyes glimmered with excitement. "Yes!"

Half an hour later found the stamp-seal, ring-seal, pen, quill, and personalized ink bottle and stationary carefully placed in a wooden box in a corner of the Shadow Realm (the possibility that Katie or whoever decided to clean their room and find the box was too great). The box itself was lined with navy blue and crimson velvet, and the wooden lid bore an engraved and enlarged seal, this one coloured with lapis lazuli, diamond, amber, ruby, turquoise, gold, silver, electron, and obsidian.

Ryou found them back in the kitchen, relaxing with the papers and sharing a mug of the odd coffee-tea combination that Yugi had become almost as fond of as his sake-coke (the scrap paper they had perfected using the seal on was currently burning in the fireplace).

"Finally decided to get up, hm?" Ryou asked sardonically, a teasing note in his voice. He hung up his cloak on a small peg by the kitchen door out the garden, through which he had entered- apparently, the front door was for special people, like guests.

There were a number of exists and entrances to Abhorsen's House (most of which were both). The kitchen door, the parlour doors, the main still room door, the indoor greenhouse doors (which led to the outdoor greenhouse, which had another set of doors), the windows of every room on the ground floor (including the ones that weren't floor-to-ceiling), the balcony doors on the second floor, the windows that weren't balcony doors, but were situated above the shed that was against the outer wall of the still room, the large windows in the library- which was in the round tower- and the even larger windows in the observatory, which was the dome on top of the round tower.

Yugi still wasn't sure why there was an observatory in this House. According to Katie, Madame Bella had never been sure either. They weren't high enough to get any good views with the high-powered telescope, except on very clear nights- and those weren't much better than what one could see with a normal telescope.

Regardless, the only doors (and windows) that they weren't to use except on special occasions (the Royal Family coming to visit, a major fire) were those in the foyer- the main reception room- and the main doors, which opened into the 'mudroom', which was essentially another foyer, only a little more bare- for those raining days when mud was likely to get everywhere, but they still had special guests.

Yugi looked up at Ryou, about to ask if they would ever have any special guests, when Atemu coughed- they both looked over to him, surprised (spirits, as a rule, don't get sick). "Didn't you have something to ask, Yugi?"

Yugi grinned, remembering why they were waiting for Ryou. "We're going to go Christmas shopping. Do you want to come with us?"

Ryou smiled, but shook his head. "I've done most of mine, and for the ones I haven't bought something for, I'm going to make something."

Yugi smiled at him, standing. "Then we won't keep you from your beautiful works of art. Come on, Yami- I want to actually see Diagon at least _once_!"

Atemu chuckled, standing and following Yugi to the still room, where they left their cloaks. In passing, he pulled Ryou to him, and whispered in his ear, "If Bakura troubles you, we'll be seconds away."

Ryou smiled up at the Pharaoh. "Don't worry, Atemu- he won't."

Atemu shrugged, leaving the room. "If we're not back in time for dinner, we'll call!"

"Dinner's at seven!"

"…then we won't be back for dinner!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, but laughed as he heard the arguments about where they would be going to dinner, then.

A tugging on his heart made him look up- straight into amber. When he was younger, he would have jumped back, shocked and scared. Now he leant forward, greeting Bakura with a loose hug. "Have fun tormenting the children?"

Bakura barked out a laugh. "Children? Yadonushi, did you forget where I was?"

Ryou pouted. "The government acts like children, though."

Bakura smirked, gesturing to the papers, where Yugi had left the one he had responded to open on the table. "They don't care about the public's opinion- as long as they can make it look like they're doing something, they'll stay in power, even if more people die and no cause is found. The Prime Minister, at least, seems to understand the gravity of the situation, but his party won't support him and the opposition want _them_ to stay in power, so that the other parties can blame the ruling party when election time rolls around."

Ryou sighed, falling back into the chair that Yugi had vacated, Bakura pulling up the one Atemu had sat in. "Looks like Yugi found this article, too." Ryou idly commented.

Bakura looked over the table, and smirked. "And looks like he's done something about it- there's paper here, and a pen. He probably wrote back to this 'Incensed Activist' and reamed them out."

Ryou laughed, nodding. "And that will probably work better than going to the government, anyways."

"To ruining the government's image and fuelling public unrest!" Bakura mimicked clinking glasses with Ryou in a toast, then stood.

Ryou blinked up at him. "Hey, you just got back! Where are you going?"

Bakura chuckled. "Apparently, Malik's getting more and more frustrated about this non-magical, non-homicide murder pit. He's decided to call in the expert, and see what he can find."

Ryou stifled a laugh, standing with Bakura and moving to the stairs. "Then bring the bandolier. Just in case- you remember all the patterns?"

Bakura snorted. "You've had me studying that _Book_ for the last four months, hikari." The unspoken message was clear, though- _"If I don't, I'll search your memory or ask you."_

He was back in seconds, carefully handing the leather bandolier to the yami. "Be careful- and try not to kill Malik."

"No promises, hikari."

And Bakura Shifted to Egypt, and Ryou was left alone in the House. "Well…" he muttered, looking around. "I guess I should probably get back to the still room and mix up some more of that amber stuff for Yugi…."

Three days later, Bakura was still not back, Yugi, Yami, and Ryou had done all their Christmas shopping, Malik, Isis, Seto, Jounouchi, and Mokuba were coming to the House on Christmas Eve to spend a week in England- and Yugi had the great 'fortune' to see that his letter (which had been run the day after he had sent it in) had invoked a response.

_**Times are Changing**_

_**RE: Seeking the Truth (December 17)**_

_How do we know that there is a group of people who are looking into this? The government itself has even blown off all attempts to investigate these Occurrences. We have to take a stand for what we believe in- especially the Right to Live in a safe country. If there is a group investigating this, they are a private investigation team- why should others not be allowed to form one as well? It sounds almost as if you are afraid of encountering the people who are committing these atrocities, and are trying to force your views onto others. If people want to look into these incidents themselves, why should they not be allowed to? If they want to endanger themselves, the UN should respect that as well, as every person has the right of choice._

_Signed, I.A. (Incensed Activist)_

_**(It's a good point, but Levis isn't forcing his opinion on anyone)**_

Yugi was grateful that the editorial editor had added something in his defence. He frowned, though, worried about I.A. Finally, he decided to go ahead with another letter- and try to calm down. He would need another one of those amber shot things- which Ryou had been making a lot of, lately- and it had only been a week.

_**The Right to Live**_

_**RE: Times are Changing (December 20)**_

_Every person does have a right to chose- good from bad, right from wrong, living from dieing, attempting a homicide investigation from letting the professionals do one- and yes, there are professionals on the job, though the government refuses to actually say anything. If I am forcing my views on others (which I'm not trying to do), then forgive me, but it seems that because people have gotten so wrapped up in these Occurrences, they seem to have forgotten the important point- people's lives are being lost every day. And you might lose your life, should you attempt to reach the bottom of this. The UN is already looking this way, as these Occurrences might spread to other countries. If something should happen to someone who is part of a private investigation team (especially one not sanctioned by the government), the UN would have to stop all investigations, as it would be considered a breach of the government's authority. The only thing that the government is actively doing right is dissuading people from looking into these Occurrences themselves- if any lives are lost, this could end up being considered a breach of the basic Human Rights Charter that most countries have accepted into their Constitution. Start a team if you wish- but don't be surprised if you should have people threatening you to stop your investigation, and don't be surprised if a man or woman comes through your door with the intent to kill. Everyone wants the same thing- to be safe in a country that acknowledges Human Rights. By ignoring these warnings, your only making yourself more vulnerable._

_Signed, Levis_

Yugi signed off with a flourish, grinning at the fountain pen. He couldn't, of course, break into his already-wrapped Christmas present for Ryou, so he made his own little seal and sealed the back of the new envelope.

Five minutes later the new letter was on its way to the London newspaper, and Yugi was sitting again in his chair in front of the kitchen fireplace. It had been snowing- well, more like blizzard-ing- outside, and he was really, really glad to be able to put his feet up and warm up inside.

Two more days, he noted on the calendar. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, and the day after Christmas Day. His gifts to the teachers had been given to the portraits, spirits, house elves and Peeves, to be deposited in each teacher's room on the day of. His other friend's Christmas presents were stores safely away in their corner of the Shadow Realm, as was Atemu's present.

Yugi wasn't sure if Atemu had really wanted it, but when they had been shopping for Bakura's present, he had caught Atemu staring at it, as though Remembering it….

Yugi sighed, looking out the window at the blizzard. The girls would definitely be apparating back, Bakura would be Shifting with Malik, Isis and Rashid anyways, as would Ryou from London. Atemu- he wasn't sure where the Pharaoh was now, but it couldn't have been all that far away. Since they had spent that day out, the yami had made a point to be near, if not visible, to his hikari at all times.

Yugi cast back his thoughts to the look on Atemu's face when he had first seen what had become his Christmas present. Although they had- for the most part- recovered his memories from 5000 years ago, those memories had been visions, like dreams- accurate to a point and no further. They were comprised of two memories- which would give them bias anyways- which had warped together to create a single history. Then Yugi-tachi had snuck in, which further warped the events, and then modern-Bakura, deceived by Zoku Necrophadisu all those years….

Needless to say, those memories weren't completely accurate (Yugi doubted they would ever find out exactly what had happened- when had Seth revolted, for example?). Occasionally, something they would stumble upon would trigger a True Memory as they were being called, and cause Atemu to Remember something that had actually happened, that hadn't in the Memory World.

Yugi felt Atemu's mind brush against his own inquiringly, and he sent easy, laid-back and calming thoughts to the darkness. Apparently, he was out of practice, because Atemu Shifted into the room within seconds and stood over Yugi, face a picture of worry.

"Yami- don't worry, everything's fine."

"It's not, you know it, please don't lie to me." Atemu hadn't actually said those things, but the look on his face and the emotions emanating from his side of the link spoke for themselves.

Yugi had to look away- but his eyes were inevitably drawn to the burning crimson inches from his face. His breath caught- one week was not sufficient time to burry feelings better left untouched. He finally relented, if only so that Atemu might remember the concept of personal space.

"I… I just feel like I failed you."

"You did not fail me." Atemu countered swiftly, pressing his hand against the side of Yugi's face. Yugi leaned gratefully into the touch, sighing slightly to attempt to release some tension.

"I did. Not all your memories are back- some of them are just warped versions of what did happen. They're not-"

"I once said that I did not need my memories, as long as I could stay with you." Atemu told him, in almost a warning tone. "I promised you that, if I could do without them, I would, so I could stay by your side and have you forever by mine. I broke that promise, simply because I was tempted with the offer of knowledge- like this 'Adam' and 'Eve' people from the Christian Bible and Jewish Torah.

"I have made another promise- a pledge, witnessed by the powers of the Realm of Sakura: that I would protect and stay by your forever. If that same apple of memories was to be offered again, I would gladly reject it. I know all I need to, and I have all I need- everything I need."

Atemu leaned forward to nuzzle Yugi's neck, helping to further release some tension.

"But it is the Puzzle Holder's Duty to be the Guardian of Darkness and help restore the Pharaoh's memories, and the Pharaoh to his rightful place." Yugi mumbled, still worried though some of that stress had been lightened by Atemu's coddling.

"You have been an excellent Guardian, Yugi- and I know you will continue to be for the rest of your mortal life, and whenever you should join me in Tuat. You have helped restore my memories- which would be biased and not exactly as they once were, anyways. And you have helped restore me to my rightful place in Tuat and the Realms of the Gods. And now, aibou- now I have decided to deny my place, deny what is rightfully mine, so that I could stay with you."

"Why?"

"You are my light, my sanity, my heart, my kindness, my salvation, my love. You are to me as a saviour like Christ or God is to the faithful. To be able to touch you, feel your emotions, help you as you helped me- it is like the sweetest reward for whatever else I have done or endured. Eternity spent in the Puzzle would be worth a moment spent with you."

Yugi felt his blush- which had never gone away- darken, and he gulped, trying to ease the tension that he felt by making a joke. "You speak like a lover would to his partner before- well, before that."

Atemu chuckled, continuing to nuzzle as he slid himself slowly onto Yugi's lap. "I do? Too bad we aren't then, hm?"

Yugi laughed also, but it was wavering and rather weak. Atemu immediately picked up on it and pulled away to look Yugi in the eyes. Tentatively, he lowered his head to Yugi's, their lips millimetres apart and-

"We're home!" Atemu nearly fell off his light's lap, saving himself by Shifting out of the room into their own private room two floors above. Yugi coughed, trying to get rid of his blush as Lasine, Anriel, and Katie ploughed through the door from the parlour, which had the only fireplace in the whole House connected to the floo network.

Lasine immediately noticed the blush, however, and quickly put down her groceries to place her own face inches away from Yugi's. "Why's your face red, Master?"

He shot her a look, his blush disappearing. "What have I said about calling me 'Master'?"

"Sorry!"

Katie walked over to see what was wrong, and when nothing was (except for his wet clothing from outside) she sent him up to his room to change into some nice, warm clothing. He left the kitchen gratefully, stretching as he walked up the stairs.

They had just gotten back on a non-romantic basis too….

He shook his head, preparing himself to face Atemu. Reaching out a hand for the door knob, he was surprised as Atemu opened it for him, pulled him into the room, and shut and locked the door again after his passing.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, watching as the darkness paced the room.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I was just so caught up-"

Yugi walked over to him, pushed him to sit in one of the chairs. "Hush. Hush," he repeated more gently, stroking the side of Atemu's face with his hand. "We decided that if… 'this' caught us up, we'd follow, but if it didn't we wouldn't worry about it. I don't have a problem with it, and I know the only reason you're nervous is because you're afraid that I'll go stalking off again, all angry at you."

Atemu laughed, pulling Yugi into his lap and burying his face into the crook of the light's neck as he held Yugi like one would hold a new born baby. "I'm sorry- it's just so soon."

Yugi nodded, hugging him back. "It doesn't matter. Nothing in the past ever really does if it isn't given much thought."

Atemu shot him one of those looks he reserved specifically for when someone said something that he either wasn't expecting, was offended by, or was awed by the wisdom of the statement.

Yugi ignored that he was receiving that certain look and made his way over to the large closet his room was outfitted with. He opened the doors, turned on the light, and began flicking through his clothes to find something warm and comfortable to wear- not easy when Atemu insisted on cooler, lighter clothing for their wardrobe when they travelled to Egypt or Japan during the summer.

"Katie decided to scold me, since I was wearing wet clothing in her House. She told me to get one some warm, fluffy, dry clothing." He explained, frowning at the limited amount of clothes fitting that description. "I need more sweatshirts and hoodies..."

Atemu laughed at Yugi's pouting, walking over to help him. "Really, aibou, didn't we buy you some last WinterFest?" He asked jokingly, ignoring Yugi's attempt at a scowl. WinterFest was the festival the Axis put on every winter from the Winter Solstice to New Years, having special emphasis on whatever major holidays were during that time.

Yugi slapped his arm, but stepped back and let Atemu go through the clothing. "Next time I get to organize a closet, it's going to be by season, not color."

"It was a good idea…." Atemu offered, dodging a light-heart punch Yugi sent his way.

They searched for a while, until they both got fed up and decided to don cloaks and head down to Diagon Alley ("Which normally empties around dinner time, fills up again for another hour, and then empties again at sunset. Never any severe weather there, too." Katie had mentioned).

"Katie! We're going to go to Diagon and see if we can't find some warm clothes for me to wear!" Yugi called to her as they made their way to the parlour.

"You better be back in time for dinner!" Katie called back, sticking her head out from the kitchen where she was beginning to direct Anriel and Lasine in the making of the evening meal.

A whoosh and green flames later and they were hurrying out of Gringotts and up Diagon Alley to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, passing a number of boarded up shops and restaurants.

Madame Malkin greeted them heartily, even though she had to put aside her bowl of soup. "Ah! Welcome, welcome! What can I do for you?"

Yugi smiled at her as he removed his cloak and outer cloak, neither of which was wet from the snow, to reveal his damp t-shirt and pants. "I was wondering if you couldn't help me out with some warm clothing?"

Madame Malkin tittered over him, both surprised and aghast at Yugi's slender (and small) form. "I would normally say that you're only 16, but your body muscle and structure argues closer to 25." She commented idly, walking around and measuring him.

Yugi laughed. "Actually, that's exactly how old I am."

"Really? Well now, dear. Warm clothes, hm?"

Yugi nodded. "Most of my wardrobe consists of lighter clothing for our instinctive trips to Egypt or Japan."

"Ah- that explains the muggle styles. So- what would you like?"

Yugi wasn't sure, so Atemu answered. "Traditional wizarding clothing, and possibly- if you're able, and it's not too much trouble- some simple, muggle-style sweaters and pants."

Madame Malkin tsked. "Able? Trouble? Young man, this is my life. Of course I'm able, and it is most certainly no trouble."

She set about pulling out rolls of cloth for Yugi to approve or reject, and then went into the back room to start making the clothing. "I won't be half an hour, dears! If you could keep my soup cold for me…?"

Yugi let a small spark of flame jump off his finger to wrap around the soup bowl, before sitting down beside Atemu. He looked out the window, knowing that his darkness' eyes were on him the entire time. "There really is no one outside…." He muttered, feeling dejected just for the state the alley was in.

"Aibou, there's nothing we can do about it."

Yugi sighed, nodding. "I know. Dear Re, do I know!" He laughed, but sobered quickly as a woman ran by, clutching her daughter and son to her. "I wish we could do something for these people, though. So they wouldn't have to live in fear of walking down the street and getting killed.

"The pure bloods don't need to worry." Atemu replied, frowning.

"The pure bloods that support Voldemort don't need to worry. Those that have not openly taken a side, or have gone against Voldemort, are the ones who worry the most. The muggle-born or half-bloods are resigned to their fate should Voldemort win, so it doesn't worry them so awfully much."

Atemu snorted, displaying his disagreement. "Aibou, perhaps we shouldn't get involved at all."

Yugi shot him a disapproving look. "What do you mean?"

Atemu just shrugged. "We lived our lives happily ignorant of these troubles. We can easily defend ourselves against any attack made by a Mark mage. Should we get involved, we'd be targets- either help, or die. Hand over the puzzle. The usual threats. We get caught up in this, the rest of the Mages will as well- and, in turn, the muggles. We need to stay back, not in the direct line of fire."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "And when has that ever been possible?"

Atemu smiled at him. "Can we at least try?"

Yugi frowned at him, then gave him a weak smile. "We will try- unless, of course, they do something really stupid to provoke action."

Atemu nodded, serious. "In that case, I would take great pleasure in doing said action." He stood then, smiling down at Yugi and gently touching his hand. "You are hungry. I will go back to the House and ask Katie if she wouldn't let me steal something for you to eat while we wait."

Yugi grabbed his hand. "It's alright- I can wait." His stomach's rumbling at that moment, however, provided an argument otherwise. Atemu laughed lightly, patting his light's hand.

"I'll be back in a minute."

And he left, Yugi not even having the chance to tell him to be careful.

Madame Malkin came out then, holding up the measuring tape. "Come, dear. I need some more measurements."

As she worked, Yugi could tell that she wanted to say something to him. Finally, he sighed, slumping his shoulders to catch her attention (she had been telling him to stand properly for the last five minutes).

"You overheard?"

She paused, but nodded her head. "The Weasly twin's Extendable Ears are useful when you want to eavesdrop on customers."

Yugi laughed slightly, straightening for her to continue measuring. "May I ask you to keep this secret?"

He felt her pause again, then the familiar rough hands grabbed his shoulders to keep him from slouching. "You may- on one condition."

"Anything."

"Tell me what he means by if you get involved, the other mages will."

Yugi smiled- she could have easily asked a number of other questions, all of which would be a hundred times harder to answer. "I'm not a Mark mage like you all are, and as such I lived most of my life among muggles, learning my arts in secret. I did a crash course for three months at Japan's Dragonscale, but I mostly lived apart from the wizarding world. There are a number of other people like me- mages that aren't Mark mages and generally have nothing to do with your world.

"As it happens, should myself or one other ever get pulled into something, the rest of the mages we know end up getting pulled in with us. And that, in turn, would pull more mages in, as one of my friends happens to be a very important person in Japan's economy. If he were to be involved in anything, it would be all over the news.

"And some of my other friends are muggles as well. They would undoubtedly be pulled in, since I can take strength from them should I need it. Another friend is part of the Egyptian government- and also a mage. Her brother is another mage, the head of the last surviving Egyptian Clans. We're all interconnected- what happens to one usually happens to the others, and what happens to the others happens to a number of people outside our group."

Madame Malkin was silent as she finished taking measurements, spinning Yugi around to face her. She held his face in her hands, then used the back of her fist to wipe the magical covering away from the Eye on his forehead.

She chuckled dryly, stepping back. "I guess I should have told you earlier- I am a pure blood, and my family supports the Dark Lord."

"Then I guess I shouldn't expect your discretion?" Yugi asked the question lightly, teasingly.

Madame Malkin laughed, whapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Are you kidding me? I hate my family!"

And she disappeared into the back room as Atemu returned, looking worse for wear as he placed the small basket he had with him on the chair that he set in front of the ones he and Yugi were sitting in.

"Well? What happened?"

Yugi just smiled, hopping down from the platform to easily fall into his chair and start devouring the little pastries Katie had sent him. "Nothing. Madame Malkin just needed more measurements, and she noticed the Eye. I just told her it was a cool tattoo, and that was that."

Atemu clearly didn't believe him, but Yugi was too far gone into his pastry to notice. And when Madame Malkin appeared forty-five minutes later, she had an extra five articles of clothing, including a beautiful white, floor-length vest that was to be left open at the front. The embroidery in black and red was beautifully intricate, and Yugi found himself wanting to pay double what he ended up being asked for.

Yugi changed in the store, to show off how perfectly the clothes fit him. Madame applauded and Atemu nodded his assent. Thanking her profusely, Yugi hopped-skipped back to Gringotts, barely remembering to don his cloak. Atemu followed at a more sedate pace.

Madame Malkin saw them off, then returned to looking at the beautiful, snowy owl that sat on her desk. "Well, Enima- looks like you were right. Again."

Enima hooted softly, preening herself in her pride. Madame laughed, then left Enima with a number of owl treats and went back to her now-hot soup, waving away Yugi's flame.

**Notes**

**(1)** Ha ha! My current obsession with DRoP makes an appearance! To be honest, I was laying in bed this morning/afternoon (August 2), reading "The Skies of Pern", and I was also trying to plan out this chapter, and this thing just kinda hit me in the head. It was rather fun. Oh, and just a side note for DRoP fans: _every single book has made me cry_. Especially "All the Weyrs". Grah… (tear).

**(2)** Yes, I learned this the hard way. If you leave a cold, warm, or hot plate, dish, bowl or cup on wood furniture, no matter how well varnished it is, it ends up leaving a mark. Usually a white mark. Which on dark wood is a pain, because _you can't get rid of it_. Ryou can, though, since he's a Shadow Mage. Poo him.

**3.** Oh-ho! Another twist to the plot! Well, not really- I seem to like the female characters, hm? Don't worry- more males (and the main characters of HP) will be appearing in the next few chapters. I can't believe that this one only took up one week of their timeline! GRAH!

**4.** Ah, yes. The 'kissing' thing (sorry, my next-door neighbour at the cottage pointed this out to me). When I started this, I made my decision that I would try to write something where the common relationships were downplayed (i.e. puzzleshipping) to the point where you could insinuate something more if you wanted to, but it wouldn't bother the anti-yaoi people. Unfortunately, that didn't work with this chapter. I tried to explain what was up with the relationships- not sure if it worked or made sense, but I _tried_! And then romance is usually used as a basis for humour and plot-developing in the original story of YGO, so it kind of made sense.

…heh, Atemu falling off a chair. Where's a camera when you need one!


	11. Winter Games and Weyrs

**Title:** Return to the Old Ways

**Chapter 9:** What? You mean there are nine chapters?

**Disclaimer:** I'm not creative enough to write what these are based on at midnight.

(I've so far written two chapters in one week. Let's see if I can keep up my streak! …that just rhymed, didn't it?)

**---ANOTHER BREAK THAT I WANT TO DESTROY---**

"Merry Christmas!"

Yugi jumped, surprised, whirling around to pin a glare on whoever disturbed him. He had been sitting at a desk in the library, frowning at the papers. Today was Christmas Eve- his comment had been run, but the reply it was given by the editor worried him.

_**(Ah, that's true- but since when has the UN- or any other government-affiliated organization- actually acted on Human Rights breaches?)**_

Although it didn't completely argue against his advice, it provided enough of an argument that people would probably be setting up private investigation teams within days to get to the bottom of this. It made it sound like there wasn't likely to be any consequences should common muggles and citizens try something on their own.

The wizarding world- the only group of people that could really act against Voldemort- was shaking in fear, and muggles- who didn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell- were sticking their nebs where they didn't belong.

And someone decided to sneak up on him as he was trying to organize his thoughts about the best way to do 'damage control'. Yugi felt his glare was completely justified.

Except that the glare was immediately replaced by a wide smile as he was glomped by Jounouchi and Mokuba. Seto stood in the doorway, scowling down at the actions of his brother and partner. When he met Yugi's eyes, though, a small smile found its way onto his face, which he offered the light, hesitantly.

Yugi smiled back, giving Mokuba and Jounouchi one last hug before pushing them off him. "Merry Christmas _Eve_, guys."

Mokuba looked over Yugi's shoulder to the newspaper, frowning at the section he was reading. "Why are you reading that, Yugi?"

Yugi just folded up the paper, considered throwing it in the fireplace- then stopped. He had been keeping all the papers that had to do with the 'Occurrences', as they were now being called. One never knew when they would need to be able to look something up quickly, or use something someone once said against them- or another.

"With everything that's been happening lately, I've been trying to dissuade normal people from getting caught up in all this mess by 'anonymous' letters to the local papers for the editorial sections."

Mokuba nodded, leading them down the stairs to the main floor and into the parlour where everyone else had gathered. Yugi was surprised- when had Bakura, Malik, Isis and Rashid arrived from Egypt? Katie's friend and the friend's family?

Yugi blushed, turning around and running back up to his room. He could have _sworn_ that it wasn't even noon yet, and he was still in his light-coloured tunic and light, baggy pants. Looking at the clock as he bolted into the room, he was surprised to find that yes, it _was_ before noon- it was 11:30 in the morning, and he faintly remembered Ryou telling him that yes, people would be arriving before 11, but still….

He searched through his closet (which, last night, had been rearranged to seasonal instead of colour), quickly picking out clothes that weren't too formal, but not too casual, either. Long, black pants that weren't his usual leathers but clung in all the right places, a long-sleeved, white shirt with gold trim, a red vest that was fastened with material laces instead of zippers or buttons and had a hidden, longer pocket (for his wand, he assumed- which he _still_ had to get sometime in the near future). Simple, black slippers went on his feet and a few black, red, and white bands adorned his wrists and parts of his forearms.

He opted for no earrings (Atemu had pleased with him until he had gotten his ears pierced, though he only occasionally wore earrings so the holes wouldn't close), and none of his necklaces, other than the puzzle.

Glancing around, he dipped his fingers into a small pot of kohl Atemu had made for him last WinterFest, spreading a light layer around his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, nodded, and was back downstairs before Mokuba realized he had left.

He noticed Seto and Jounouchi perk up at his presence- Jounouchi because the blonde had probably immediately sensed his absence, Seto mainly because Jounouchi had. He greeted them, then moved around the room, introducing himself to the many guests and sharing greetings with people he already knew.

He found Katie, Ryou, Lasine, Anriel, Shimasu, Delta, and another young, dark-skinned dark-haired woman in the kitchen. Katie immediately perked up as he entered, gesturing for him to come over to her and the other woman.

"Yugi, this is Angelina. She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, too, as another Chaser. She was our Captain for our last year." Katie explained, giving Angelina a push towards him.

Yugi smiled, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. "Miss Angelina- it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

"Yugi Mouto," Angelina blurted, before blushing and lowering her eyes again. "Er, sorry- very, very sorry, but Katie's been telling me about all of you here, and I- oh dear, I'm sorry."

Yugi laughed, guiding her to one of the only two free seats in the kitchens, as the rest of the chairs were being used as counters on which to put plates while they were being prepared. The only other free chair currently had Anriel and Shimasu standing on it, Shimasu straining to reach a decorative bowl on the top shelf of a floor-to-ceiling display case without using magic.

Lasine waltzed over to Yugi and Angelina, handing the girl a glass of some kind of fruit juice. "Here- special wine from a special place. Should help to calm nerves and some other stuff." Angelina gladly took it, while Lasine turned to Yugi. "Master, why did you seal our power for this week?"

Yugi frowned at her until she corrected herself. "Sorry- Yugi-nii-sama."

He rolled his eyes (that was probably as improper as he was going to get her). "We don't need you three blowing up half the House. I know you don't normally, but during times of celebration, control of magic slips easier as your concentration is elsewhere. Don't worry- it will end on the day after New Years."

Lasine nodded, hopping over to Ryou and helping him with a large meat dish he was seasoning for roasting later tonight.

A crash behind them startled everyone, but their worry turned to humour as they saw Anriel trying to balance on the back of the chair- which was itself balancing on only two feet- and Shimasu trying to balance on Anriel's shoulders, while still reaching the for the bowl.

Somehow, Shimasu was able to grab it- and do a spectacular mid-air somersault, landing easily. Anriel, however, with the sudden lost weight, found herself over balancing and falling off the chair. A flick of Yugi's hand and she landed easily in a mini-whirlwind, which set her down easily on the floor. The chair crashed to the ground, but no one and nothing sustained damage, so everyone applauded the manoeuvre.

Angelina blinked up at Yugi, but smiled and shrugged, the ambrisac wine helping to relax her enough that she would be helpful with cooking.

That was about when Jounouchi popped his head in. "Yugi! Come on- everyone wants to see some 'magic tricks'! Oh, and does anyone want a taste-tester?"

Ryou chuckled, turning around as Yugi hurriedly pushed Jounouchi out of the kitchen. "Maybe later, Jou!"

Angelina got back to work with Katie preparing the vegetables, until finally the darker-skinned woman spoke. "Katie, this place is amazing- I still don't know why you don't move on with life, but I think I'm starting to understand why!"

Katie nodded, smiling at her best friend from school. "I know. I just- I thought everything was great with Madame Bella, but these guys- I can't even begin to imagine life without them now."

Angelina rolled her eyes, gently prodding Katie with her elbow. "Is there anyone you fancy? I think that Yugi was pretty good-looking…."

Katie had to stifle her laugh. "Not if you've met Atemu. The only word I can say nicely is possessive."

Angelina slowed her peeling of the carrots. "Possessive? What do you mean?"

Katie shrugged. "I guess you haven't met Atemu yet. He and Yugi aren't in a relationship, but looks after Yugi like a jealous lover would! And Yugi just puts up with it like it's the most normal thing in the world!"

Angelina looked startled, then grinned slightly. "Oh? A blossoming romance?"

Katie looked at her, shook her head. "Aren't you supposed to be concentrating on Quidditch instead of match-making?"

Angelina shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I probably wouldn't be any good with this couple, besides- I would keep trying to get Yugi for myself!"

"Like you did just now, making a fool of yourself?"

Angelina blushed and pouted. "At least I'm _trying_."

"And I'm not because I don't care."

"Fine with me- more for those who do care!"

"I'm not _listening_… la la la!"

They giggled to themselves, finishing up preparing the vegetables and moving onto the stuffing.

Ryou watched them over his shoulder, a small smile on his face. They really were good friends- and Angelina was certainly reliable and discrete enough to join their little 'family'. As she was attempting to become a professional Quidditch player, until she got on- or, in this case, off- her feet and found herself a spot on a team, the young woman was stuck doing odd jobs to make a living. Her family was supportive, but they were muggles, and Angelina had no training when it came to a muggle job.

Perhaps a part-time job helping out here would put her in a good enough position to be satisfied for at least a while. He still hadn't quite mastered Charter Sendings, and the House was just too much work for the few people who made it their home, especially when he, Yugi, Atemu and Bakura would be heading off for their teaching job in eight months.

He turned back to the large section of meat that would in a few hours be the centre of their dinner, Lasine asking him a question about the marinade. Anriel liked books, Lasine liked the kitchen- an inverse of their Masters, as Ryou like the kitchen and Yugi liked the books. The only ones adequately paired up were Malik and Shimasu- but no matter. Life was always whirling them around and being as challenging as possible. Why shouldn't they get the same chance?

Angelina's family were, in fact, very pleasant people. The next door neighbours (who had driven up on a horse-drawn carriage- not because they were pompous, but because they were farmers and didn't like automobiles) were also very pleasant to be around. Seto was the only notably 'cold' personality, but it was offset by Mokuba and Jounouchi, both of whom never strayed too far from the CEO's side.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had noticed this (Malik had been appraised of the situation by Bakura), and had wondered what development had led to the possessiveness of Seto over the ungainly Jounouchi, but let things lie.

Malik himself was happy to be able to see Yugi again- he hadn't seen the other hikari in almost two months, although Ryou would stop by occasionally to see how many people had gotten on Bakura's nerves and needed to be set free from their soul-prisons.

Isis and Rashid, although none too happy with the snow, were grateful to be out of Egypt- the government was pressuring Isis as well now for her to let archaeologists into her family's traditional grounds, to which she replied she could not, because they were private grounds, and only the head of the Clan could sanctify a dig there.

Malik was well known as being rather obtuse to many of the government's ideas on what he could do with his Clan's land (which was actually a pretty large area), and so no real pressure was being exerted. It was enough to give Isis a headache, especially dealing with Avery.

Avery himself had not come with them, feeling unwell at the thought of having to set foot on English soil again. He had, instead, opted to oversee the excavation of the group-death-tomb, or the GODET, as it had been nicknamed by people who were getting confused as to exactly what it was.

Rashid wanted to come with Malik, in case his brother needed grounding.

Atemu and Bakura had made themselves scarce just after lunch, before the neighbours arrived. "We don't want too many people to knew we're here," Atemu explained to Yugi and Ryou. "The idea of Yugi Mouto suddenly having a twin would certainly make headlines in Japan- let alone the fact that we've been here for 'all this time'."

Although both Yugi and Ryou were put off that their darknesses couldn't celebrate Christmas Eve with them, they comforted themselves with the knowledge that they would get to see them again later that night, and they'd be there for Christmas Day.

The neighbours were a family called the Devonshires, who were actually a well-educated bunch but preferred farming and raising live-stock to the high-stress city life.

"All our family have been to Oxford University, or other Universities and Colleges around the world," Michael Devonshire, the current manager of the farm at 69 years old, informed them over dinner. "My daughter has her qualifications to be a business technician, and/or a business consultant, able to work for the best companies. My son-in-law has a Masters in Law, and he _was_ a lawyer. But he decided that it was more fulfilling to help me raise the livestock than to listen to people whine and plead and beg all day."

Yugi had to stifle a smile at the look on Angelina's father's face- he himself was a fairly successful lawyer, and loved his profession.

Michael went on, nodding to show that he meant no insult- James (Angelina's father) was completely appeased and he went back to his meal. "Adrian here- Kathy and Tom's son- is already extremely helpful, _and_ he's top of his class at school."

As that was something Yugi wasn't used to hearing (or being), he looked two seats to his right to see Adrian- at the ripe age of 11- sitting between his parents, Katherine and Thomas, and looking properly embarrassed.

"Really, Adrian? What are your favourite subjects?"

Adrian smiled down at him. "Gym and Science!" That combination surprised Yugi, but he laughed and nodded. "Do you have a favourite sport, or a favourite part of science you like to study?"

"I like to run and swim, and I like parts of physics, chemistry, and biology- though I prefer more of biology and chemistry over physics."

Yugi couldn't help the thought that invaded his mind. "So, you could probably learn to develop a new breed of horse that runs and works faster than any other creature and has better endurance. Sound cool?"

"Very!"

Yugi smiled, and caught the looks on Kathy and Tom's faces- proud, but not overbearing. And by the look on Michael's face, it seemed like he had been guiding the young man down that path from the start.

James's wife and Angelina's mother, Bridget, called down to ask if they couldn't pass the gravy down their way. Angelina's sister, Lindsay, and her brother, David, politely asked if they couldn't have a knife so that they could split the last of the rolls between them.

Katie was up in a flash, coming back with two whole baskets of more bread. She smiled at the astonished looks on the Devonshire family's faces, and the surprised but comprehending looks on Angelina's family. "I always try to have some fresh bread in the oven," she covered, winking at everyone else when the Devonshires couldn't see it.

Adrian did, but then Yugi winked at him, and he winked back, glad to be in on this little secret- whatever it was. Katherine did catch that exchange, and looked between Yugi and Adrian as they both dug voraciously into their dinner.

"Men," she muttered, but quickly followed them.

They finished dinner quickly, everyone extremely satisfied with their meal. Afterwards came desert, cakes and pies and pastries enough to make even Jounouchi claim to be full. Although offers to help clean up came from all around, Katie was quick to forestall such offers, saying that they could clean up later and that now they should just relax and enjoy the night and the company.

What she really meant was that she would set some scrub brushes, sponges and towels in the kitchen to clean up, while they enjoyed the night and company.

Each of the guests offered a small gift to their guests- little trinkets from the city from Angelina and her family, including a wide variety of movies and CDs; from the Devonshires came a large, hand-woven tapestry, resplendent in rich crimsons, navy blues, ambers and deep green emeralds. The pattern, Katherine explained, was a traditional one in their family, which had its roots with the Celtic tradition- that certain pattern offered friendship, prosperity, and aid, should one ever need it.

Kaiba pulled out customized versions of the newest Duel Disks for Malik, Ryou and Yugi. Smaller and rather more stylish, each had a combination of Egyptian Heka incantations and Charter marks engraved on them, for power, strength, endurance, and wisdom. Although gold and silver were obvious themes, it seemed that either Mokuba or Jounouchi had picked out the main colours- black, white, and tan-sand for Malik; black, white and shades of red for Ryou; and black, white, sky blue and electron for Yugi.

In turn, each family also received presents from the House- the three members of the Kaiba family, including the unofficial guest, received a small Eye of Horus pendant each in solid gold. Mokuba's was spelled similar to the original charm for Kaiba. Kaiba and Jounouchi's were only spelled as dams and blockades- and as identification pieces. Jounouchi immediately slipped his onto a chain around his neck, Mokuba pinned his to his shirt collar, and Kaiba let his settle around his ring finger on his left hand.

To the Devonshires went some of the more high-tech stuff from Kaiba Corp- the things that mostly weren't on the market, or if they were, they were extremely expensive. They greatly appreciated those gifts, as they had been too busy with their work to go out and get caught up with the latest technology.

For Angelina's family was a medium-sized chest, which, when opened, revealed a beautiful assortment of fabrics and robes. At the bottom was a small, black box that was addressed specifically for Angelina. She opened it, hesitantly, only to squeal in surprise and excitement as she pulled out a long, flowing, scarlet dress robe with golden trim, and a small, golden statue of the Gryffindor Lion standing proudly on a cliff, with the Hogwarts Crest below it. The bottom of the statue read, "For the best Quidditch Captain who saw us through even when the Toad tried to keep us down!"

Angelina and Katie had a good laugh at that, since Katie hadn't even known that was part of the gift (the statue had actually come from McGonagall, and was signed by her, too). Angelina hurried up the stairs to one of the four guest bedrooms her family would be taking (there was actually a total of over thirty spare rooms that had beds in them) to change into her new dress.

Katie, Katherine, Bridget and Lindsay were all also given dresses in shades of red, green, blue and yellow (respectively), made compliments of Madame Malkin. Although they were wary of the sizing, the dress robes had been spelled so that they would conform to fit the wearer- and give the illusion of a 'perfect' figure.

The men- including little Adrian- were given long pants, shirts, and jackets- not tuxedos, but not very casual, either. The shirts were like dress shirts, the jackets almost like a suit, and the pants were- again- made-to-measure, and the Madame Malkin way. They style and patterning, however, were reminiscent of times long gone, giving the whole outfit the feeling that a medieval tailor had been pulled forward in time and told to make suits like those of today.

They were also very flattering- and warm. Adrian especially liked his new outfit, and wanted to know if he could wear it for Christmas Dinner tomorrow with his father's side of the family.

Drinks were drunk, songs were sung, Adrian nearly fell asleep until Lasine popped up in her normal, elegant sky blue dress with a small cup of ambrisac wine (which actually wasn't alcoholic, so she didn't feel bad giving it a minor). He was awake after that, singing lustily with the rest of them.

Finally, it was nearly midnight, and the Devonshires insisted that they must go- Christmas or not, animals didn't stop being messy like they were all pigs. Ryou offered them a warm, fur-lined blanket for the ride back, which they gladly accepted and snuggled down under. As the four of them headed off, the rest of the party stood of the front step, watching the horse-drawn sleigh move down the drive and out of sight.

The other guests retired to their rooms (no one commented why Jounouchi and Seto retired to the same room, but from the looks on their faces they wished they could have slept on opposite sides of the House). As Angelina's family lived in London proper, it was too far a drive to make at night- especially while both tired and intoxicated.

Yugi collapsed happily into bed, smiling as Atemu, returning from wherever he had disappeared to, fell down beside him and snuggled up to his light.

"Warm…." The Pharaoh muttered, pulling Yugi closer. Yugi just smiled at him, resting his head on the pillow as Atemu wedged his head into the crook of Yugi's neck.

"Good night, Yami."

"Good night, Aibou. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

And so the holidays passed, and the New Year started almost perfectly- no attacks by the Death Eaters, no 'Occurrences' (which had become used in both muggle and wizarding society to mean times when muggles saw wizards and witches do wizardly and witchy things), and no generally bad gossip about anyone or anything.

Unfortunately (for Yugi), the replies to his replies kept coming for Incensed Activist. He didn't really think about exactly _who_ this 'I.A.' person was- they were willing to get themselves killed to satiate curiosity. For Yugi, that just didn't sit right- every person should value their life, and the lives of others. The fact that someone was willing to throw something that precious away baffled and angered him- especially when Atemu and Bakura, who were always so close to life, were, in fact, dead. He was always careful to ignore the fact that he, Ryou, and Malik were technically only living half-lives, and, as such could not actually be considered 'alive'.

It was rather ironic that the new Abhorsen could be considered half-dead himself.

There were a number of people who wrote in comments who agreed with Yugi- and just as many people who agreed with IA. Yugi also found himself getting caught up in the swing of things, and replying to more than just IA's comments. A number of people in turn commented on this, to which Yugi replied that Freedom of Speech allowed that, if there was a point he wanted to make in conjunction with another comment, he was free to do so, and although everyone else might go against his opinion, it was the newspaper editor who chose what to put in.

The editor (Mr. Klansey, as he said his name was) replied that his and IA's comments were so common now that if he didn't put whatever they wrote into the opinions section, he was likely to get fired (especially as his bosses enjoyed this ongoing debate so much). Both IA and Yugi wrote in that the editor need not always put in their comments, that they could get in touch and continue this debate another way. Mr. Klansey in turn said that his bosses were not only threatening to fire him, but hire another group of private investigators (that were not a part of this debate) to find where they live and have them both killed.

Yugi and IA were able to agree that that did not sound very appealing, and so they continued their newspaper-comment debates.

Yugi wasn't sure how it had happened, but, one month after the first comment he wrote in, the debates, although still revolving around the Occurrences, had expanded to Rights allotted for different people in different countries, government agencies, the government itself, other countries' governments and agencies, international policies, and anything even slightly on the political spectrum.

…_and for that matter, France, Spain, Italy, Germany and Portugal have no right to be 'massing troops to aid England in her defence of internal extremists'. **We** don't even know who's doing this, so how in God's name do **they** know? As much as their help is appreciated, they should let us see if we can't handle the situation by ourselves, then- if we can't, and actually ask for help- send over all the infantry they want if it will make them feel safer. At least then our tourism sectors won't suffer._

_Signed, IA_

_**(First we want to see who's doing what by ourselves, yes. Then we can see if we can 'handle the situation by ourselves', and until then, the Special Forces will be working to illuminate some truths.)**_

Yugi chuckled reading the response. At one point, Mr. Klansey had asked Yugi if Levis was his real name, and if it had a meaning. Once Yugi replied it was his middle name and was one of the Latin derivatives of the word 'light', anyone who wrote anything in the papers in regards to what he and IA were debating, there was always a reference to light or illumination- to see things clearly.

But more so, he found himself laughing at the 'Special Forces' comment. The day after New Years, the government (spurred on by protestors consisting of two groups that supported both Yugi and IA) announced that there was indeed a Special Forces unit working on tracking down and stopping the ones responsible for the Occurrences- more specifically, the fatal ones.

Yugi was pretty sure he was one of the few who knew that the Special Forces were in fact the Aurors from the Ministry of Magic.

"Yugi! Where are you!"

He laughed, turning to the doorway of the study. The sound of light footsteps on the carpeted stairs was a dead give-away as to the owner of the voice.

"Adrian! I'm in the study!"

The young man tore into the room, running up to Yugi and glomping him. "Yugi!"

"I'm here, Adrian. What can I do for you today?"

"There was something in history that I didn't understand…."

Yugi nodded knowingly, gesturing to Adrian to pull up a chair. The young boy had been coming by a few times a week for dinner and for help with his homework. Although his parents could have easily helped him, he was so intrigued by the House and its mysteries that he made a point to visit as often as he could.

Since Christmas, Adrian had seen a number of things that, for anyone else, would have scared the life out of him, or caused him to start screaming, "Witch!" or "Magician!" or "Wizard!". When Yugi asked him once why he seemed to be perfectly fine with the oddness of the House and its residents, he paused from his notations and smiled up at the Game Master.

"You always know exactly what you're doing, and everything always comes out right for you! I think that anything that helps you is good. And besides, you play with monsters all day! If that doesn't say 'magic', I don't know what does!"

Yugi stared at him for a moment, before laughing and patting Adrian on the head, ruffling his hair. Adrian had acted indignant, and had joined in the laughter.

Now, he placed his books on the table and ran to get a chair, while Yugi cleared away his newspapers and organized the texts, novels and binders Adrian had brought over. He eyed one of the novels with interest, pulling it out of the stack and reading the back cover.

Adrian saw him and tried to snatch away the book, but Yugi easily held him at arm's length, his eyebrows raising as he read the summary.

"_Fighting on the Edge- An in-depth look at the events of Battle City: what happened, what was covered up, and why._ Adrian, why do you have this?"

Adrian blushed, looking away. "Well- you fought in Battle City-"

"Played, Adrian. Duelled. There was no 'fighting' in Battle City- no hand-to-hand combat, at least."

Adrian remained adamant about his description. "But a lot of people ended up in hospital, or the insane asylum, or the cemetery! Something happened during Battle City that no one wants anyone else to know- and you're helping to cover it up! I might have been really young then, but I _know_ something else was going on behind the scenes- and that book is supposed to explain it all! I just got it today, too, so I haven't even started reading it!"

Yugi looked at him carefully, not staring or examining, but watching. The boy's breathing was ragged, panting after barely breathing during his discourse. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were filled with a definite strength of mind that Yugi knew would be the downfall of many opponents. But there was something else….

_((He might have magic, aibou.))_

Yugi blinked in surprise, looking around to see if Atemu was somewhere in the room. _(But he's eleven- he should have been accepted into Hogwarts if he was a Mark Mage or higher.)_

_((Jounouchi's power is in the same class as Charter magic, even before we interfered. Perhaps he is in the same situation- a type of magic in one of the Classes, but not that same brand as the norm, and therefore not detected.))_

Yugi paused, thinking. He finally looked down at Adrian- who looked at him, shocked. Yugi cocked his head inquiringly, watching as Adrian flinched away. "What is it, Adrian?"

He walked over warily, carefully not to make any sudden movements. He ran his fingers over the Eye- which Yugi had taken care to cover completely from any kind of _sight_ after Madame Malkin found it so easily. "What's this?"

"What's what?"

Adrian shot him an annoyed glance. "That… Eye thing. Your eyes went blank for a couple of seconds, but this gold thing on your forehead started glowing."

"Ah… oh." Yugi ran his fingers over it. "Erm- it's a symbol."

"I know that. It looks Egyptian."

"It is."

"Like your pyramid around your neck."

"It is."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"They're connected?"

"Yup."

"By magic?"

"Ye- wait." Yugi frowned at Adrian, who was smirking proudly at having tricked him. "Why do you think that?"

"It _feels_ like magic."

"It fee- you know what magic feels like?"

Adrian nodded again, still completely happy. "Yup. This home feels like magic. You feel like magic. Ryou, and Katie, and Lasine and Anriel and Shimasu and Malik and Isis and Mr. Kaiba and Jounouchi and Atemu and Bakura feel like magic. There's a pub in downtown London that feels like magic- but only really weird people go into it, like no one else can see it. Oh, those weird people feel like magic, too."

Yugi grasped his wrist, pulled him into the seat he had fetched. "And how, pray tell, do you know what magic feels like?"

Adrian shrugged, wrenching his hand out of Yugi's light grip and opening his history text to the appropriate page. "I don't know. There's just something about certain people and places and things that doesn't feel natural, like it's supposed to be there- or maybe it feels too natural, but everything else is fake, but the fake stuff is all over the world, so everything feels fake, which means that the fake feeling is what's normal, so what actually is normal feels off and un-normal and weird."

Yugi just kept staring at him as he proceeded to open another book and flip through it to find the pages. "And then, sometimes, there's other things about people that feel weird- but they feel natural, no matter what is fake and what is normal, and they sort of glow that colour, and sometimes its magic and sometimes its not, but then I feel kind of sad, or happy, or excited, or surprised, or angry, and I glow that colour for no apparent reason. And whoever I was looking at was glowing the exact same colour, and I think it would be really cool to have a wand like the other wizards. You don't have one, though, and you glow a different colour, and you feel different- are you a different kind of wizard?"

Yugi was surprised- it had started off as, 'you have magic', and Adrian was already trying to classify which kind of mage he was.

Adrian just shrugged, blushing slightly. He was a generally reserved boy, and didn't rant or carry on about anything for a great length of time. "Anyways- I wanted help with this section. It says that these people were killed off, but it doesn't say why."

Yugi shook himself out of it, turning to look at the books (he hadn't noticed the other books being opened, or the Battle City book disappearing into the mess on the table). "Well, here, it says…."

As they went through the history lesson, Yugi carefully watched Adrian. The young boy was definitely a mage- and, at the moment, there was only one thing standing in the way of him being a full Spirit Mage. Yugi frowned at his own ignorance, but quickly changed it to a smile as Adrian asked him a question. He answered, then watched again as Adrian went back to work. There was something else bothering him, too.

_(Yami?)_

_((Yes, aibou?))_

_(Can you get in contact with Bakura for me? I want both of you at dinner for something….)_

"Ah! Thank you, everyone, for letting me stay for dinner!" Adrian crowed happily, patting his stomach to show where his appreciation was most felt.

Katie laughed, standing up to clear the table. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

Adrian nodded, standing up and helping to clear and then clean, as did everyone else. It didn't take long (Katie shooed them all out so she could work her magic) and Adrian raced up the stairs to gather his books. He came back down, placing the books on a bench by the parlour doors and shrugging into his warm, winter jacket and heavily insulated boots.

"Good night!" He waved to Yugi, Atemu, and Ryou, who stood near him. He cast a small glance at Bakura, who leaned back easily against the wall, arms folded. "And thanks again!"

And as Adrian disappeared out the doors into the ever-darkening night, Bakura pushed off from against the wall- and handed the book he had snatched from Adrian's pile to Yugi. "Interesting book, midget. I might get Ryou to borrow it after you're done."

Yugi rolled his eyes, tucking the Battle City book under his arm and turning to go back upstairs, Atemu beside him. "Thanks, Bakura."

The thief nodded, pulling Ryou with him into the hallway and towards the still room.

Yugi and Atemu plodded up the stairs, Yugi already with his head buried in the book and Atemu gently guiding him by wrapping his hands around the other's shoulders, preventing Yugi from walking into walls and doors.

By the time they reached their bedroom on the third floor, Yugi was already done the twenty-page introduction. He transferred the book from hand-to-hand as he tried to change into his pyjamas while reading.

When he tripped and fell trying to get his leather pants off so he could put his loose cotton pants on, Atemu took pity on him and helped him to strip off his clothes, throw them into the dirty clothes hamper, and replace them with his usual pyjamas.

Even though the Pharaoh tried to get to sleep immediately, Yugi's complete consciousness prevented him from even drowsing properly. So, as much as it left him cold and empty inside, he cut off the link from his end, shutting out the feeling of non-sleepiness from Yugi and eventually fell asleep- hating himself the entire time.

"So the introduction is pretty much a summary of what everyone knows about Battle City- the location, premise, basic background, who was in the top eight and when and where all the contestants were ousted- including who beat whom. There's also about eight pages just about the Battle City finals as well- from the blimp to the tower."

Everyone sitting around Yugi nodded in regards to his summary. Along with Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Katie, Anriel, Lasine and Shimasu were the Kaibas, Jounouchi, Isis, and Rashid.

They would have had Mai there (and probably in consequence the rest of the Doma crew), but they weren't able to find her by normal methods, and- if she was interested- she could just buy the book herself. Bakura had refused to use the Ring to find her, and Ryou agreed with his reasoning- whatever it was.

"The next chapter is essentially all the factors that went into getting Battle City started- or what _they_ say are the factors. …you know, I never knew that some people thought of Battle City as some kind of recruitment- the best Duellists would be recruited for a Kaiba Corp 'take over the world plan'."

Seto frowned, almost growling, and Mokuba winced. "Yeah… after you disappeared, there was a lot of support for that theory. The police had to search every room and vault that was in way associated with Kaiba Corp- which took them the better part of a year. A lot of people still believe that way, though."

Yugi blushed, carefully looking away. No wonder Kaiba had been so annoyed with him- he had probably cost the CEO quite a bit of time and working days- a loss of which was worse than the loss of however much money it equalled to a Kaiba.

"Er- yes. Anyways. Another theory was that it was a setup to capture the Ghouls' leader- or leaders- and make him/her/them talk. That has ground at least. Another one was that it was a setup to steal the God Cards for yourself, myself, Jounouchi's self- pretty much any Duellist that participated is considered a thief according to believers in this theory.

"And apparently there was talk that it was another setup by the Japanese and/or Egyptian governments, for no clearly defined reason."

That caused everyone in the room with snort with some amount of disdain. The governments only tolerated Duellists and other gamers of such calibre because of the economic benefits. If it wasn't for that, professional gaming would have probably been outlawed in many countries.

"The second chapter is an overview of the first duels of battle city- including the occasional 'play-by-play' for some of the better duels- and in general what happened during the main part- the actual 'battle city' part. There's no theories, no conspiracies- just facts, thank goodness.

"The third and fourth chapters are similar- to each other, not the first chapter. They essentially go on about what was gained because of Battle City- and what was lost. More perspective on some issues, but mostly fact- and most economic.

"The fourth chapter- what was lost- brings us into the more… 'gruesome' facts of chapter five- 'A Duellist's Best Friend is a Doctor'. A number of people were killed, driven insane, or heavily beaten and robbed of most possessions. These people were all registered Duellists participating in Battle City- and all, as speculated here and confirmed by Malik, were the victims of overly zealous Ghouls. It's pretty much a list in paragraphs of who was beaten, driven insane, or killed, what exactly was done to them and with what, where they were found, where were the probable incident sites- essentially, a complete police incident report. Summarized in a paragraph.

"Chapter six brings us to the finals- where it was and the opinions of Duelling on the top of a blimp. This chapter is where Kaiba Corp really gets reamed out- for example," Yugi grabbed the book and flipped it open to the appropriate page and line, "_'…was Kaiba perhaps hoping that one of the finalists, so distraught by their loss, would throw themselves from the blimp and he would have one less person to stand in his way of victory?'_ Really, it only gets worse."

Both Kaibas growled- and even Jounouchi looked properly affronted, though everyone else just nodded, ignoring the glowering trio.

"Anyways, chapter seven is what _really_ happened during the finals- including Ryou's, Rashid's, Mai's, and Jounouchi's hospitalization- and, although they don't say it in so many words, Marik's appearance- and disappearance."

Malik stiffened, frowning at the book as though hopping it would disappear. Yugi turned to another page and began reading, "_'... As it turns out, there were some problems during the finals among the contestants…'_ blah, blah, blah… ah, _'…and another such problem was the rumoured appearance of a crazed, blonde, pointy-haired psychopath with a large dagger that was responsible for sending most of the other contestants to the hospital ward on the blimp…'_ and it just starts ranting about Kaiba Corp again. Oh, it later says something to the effect of, 'sometime during the final Duel of Battle City, the crazed maniac repented and became good- or so they say'. It really is a horrible book."

Jounouchi motioned for Yugi to continue. "There has to be more to it than that, Yugi. You know, and ending or summary chapter 'r summin."

Yugi sat down heavily on a chair by the fireplace, which he had been standing in front of to keep warm. He had been outside helping Katie in the field and had returned to find their guests here, wanting to know about the book. Yugi hadn't had a chance to change- Katie had run to her rooms and slipped on the warmest, furriest things she could find before sitting down to listen.

"Well- kind of. The eighth chapter is pretty much speculation about what was hoped to gain from Battle City, versus what was and what was lost. There's also some- mostly hopeful, not serious- speculation about the use and abuse of magic during Battle City, but it's not much, and- unless you realize that the author is talking about magic, you might think it a reference to these Occurrences happening now."

Isis smiled at him. "Starting using that term too, hm?"

Kaiba smirked. "Jumping on a bandwagon? Really, Yugi."

Yugi blinked at them- as Enima came through the fireplace, careful not to burn her feathers, and dropping the daily collection of newspapers into Yugi's lap. "Bandwagon?"

Kaiba's smirk disappeared, as Isis started chuckling. "Yes, you know, my Pharaoh. How everyone's using the term Occurrences now to refer to muggle-magical incidents."

Yugi still couldn't erase the confusion from his face. "I know, but- bandwagon?"

Kaiba was losing his patience. "Yes. It's the thing people are said to 'jump on' when they start using and referencing the 'in' and popular things."

"…bandwagon?"

Enima nipped his fingers, and Yugi started, looking down at the paper Enima had pulled to the top of the pile. He opened it to the Opinions and Editorial page, searching for a new entry from IA. Finding none, he put it aside and began to absently pet the snowy white owl.

Jounouchi had to stop himself from laughing as Kaiba began to turn- and see- red from annoyance and frustration. "You are probably one of the smartest people in the world. How can you not grasp that the term 'Occurrences' is not your own, singular term for them?"

Yugi kept blinking, before he finally pieced together what Kaiba was saying to him- and the fact that not many people knew what his middle name was, and that the seal he put on all his letters was never displayed in the newspapers.

"Oh, I see. You don't- okay then. Yes, I know that using 'Occurrences' is a fad, but it works, and, frankly, I think the wizarding version of Webster's Dictionary is going to list it as an official term soon, making it vocabulary."

Kaiba made a face, Jounouchi finally started laughing, and Isis just smiled. Rashid and Mokuba exchanged silent looks, looking away from the other before they started laughing too, and the other hikaris and residents of Abhorsen's House just smiled, knowing that they were privy to quite a few secrets.

Eventually, Yugi was allowed to go up to his room, Atemu appearing to him just as he walked in the door. "Aibou- should you not have told them that-"

"That what? I helped coin the phrase? I like using 'Levis' as more a code name than one of my actual names- and I still can't figure out what I have a middle name in the first place." Although he spoke clearly, his lips were blue and his hands were chilled, shaking.

Atemu pulled out warm clothes, forcing Yugi to sit in a chair and pulling it over to the hearth, in which he quickly set a fire.

Yugi looked on as Atemu set to work warming up the room and everything in it, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders temporarily as he called down to Katie to warm up some soup and bring it up. "I'm not sick, you know. I'm fine," he said, amused by Atemu's worry.

The Pharaoh turned around to face Yugi, walking over with the change of clothes and another, warmer blanket thrown over his shoulder. He grabbed Yugi's hands, rubbing them together between his own and blowing on them to warm them. Pulling Yugi up, he pulled the light into his chest, rubbing his back before slipping off the partially-dry vest and shirt, then moving down to remove Yugi's pants.

By now Yugi was shivering, and standing nearly naked in his dark's arms wasn't entirely helping keep the cold away. Atemu wrapped the long, black cloak he was wearing around Yugi's lithe frame, pulling him closer so that Yugi was leaning against him for support to stand. He used the Shadows to keep the cloak secure around them, and began rubbing Yugi's back, hands, neck, arms, chest, legs and feet to try to get the circulation going again.

Then he began to clothe Yugi, pulling put of the embrace just enough to bend down and slip the pants on, then the long-sleeved t-shirt, then a normal t-shirt, a sweater, warm, fluffy socks, and a small scarf to go around the hikari's neck.

Picking Yugi up, he deposited the young man on his bed, pulling down the covers and wrapping the spare blanket around his shoulders, before forcing Yugi to lay down and tucking him in.

"P-please, Yami. I- I'm fine."

Atemu shot him a disbelieving look. Although Yugi's voice was- for the most part- steady if muffled, it was obvious he was ailing. If he had been mute, Atemu was sure that, with nothing else to go by, he would have had Yugi stuck in bed for the next four days- minimum. His skin was pale(r), his lips blue and fingers, toes and ears slightly blue. His skin was cold and clammy, and the slight circles under his eyes were more pronounced. And he was shivering, his teeth chattering.

A lot.

Katie walked into the room with the soup then, and almost dropped it when she saw the situation. She rushed over and began checking Yugi for any symptoms that would point to hypothermia- or worse.

Retreating with Atemu for barely a second, she held a whispered debate, then sent Atemu to Yugi's side and returned with a small vial of a rather odd-looking, pale green liquid. Yugi automatically winced, but she just put the vial on the bedside table, gave Atemu a slight nod, and left the room, closing the door and- by what Yugi could hear- locking it.

Atemu cocked his head, hearing all the other doors on the floor lock, before turning back to Yugi and beginning to spoon feed the still-warm soup to his light. Yugi gratefully drank the broth, enjoying the rich flavours.

When the soup was finished, Yugi wasn't feeling much better and Atemu frowned, before grabbing the vial off the table. Yugi winced again, trying to move away from his Yami- but his cocoon of blankets prevented him from doing much of anything. Atemu opened the vial and moved it towards Yugi's nose. There was no smell, he realized, slightly surprised- but turned his head away, unperturbed. The worst-tasting medicines _always_ had no smell- it was so that whoever was taking them would think they had no taste, either.

Atemu frowned. _((Aibou, drink this. You need it.))_

_(I just need some sleep.)_

_((You do not.))_

_(I do! I just need a bit of sleep, and then I'll be fine and wonderful! You can wake me up at midnight- not before- and check, and if I'm not recovered, then you can give me that- that gunk.)_

Atemu considered the offer, frowning again at Yugi. Finally he shrugged, but the worry was still etched into his face and heart, and although he put the vial on the bedside table again, he did not make to leave- and Yugi was glad, relaxing into sleep as Atemu stroked the side of his face.

Yugi felt someone shaking him, and tried to open sleepy eyes- but the muscles didn't respond, and he groaned instead, muttering about how much he did not appreciate being sick. He felt a slight drop of liquid on his lips, and he immediately tightened them- no matter how sick he was, he would _not_ take that liquid in the vial.

There was no further attempts for a moment, but then Yugi felt warm, supple lips pressed against his, and knew that this was Atemu he was kissing, without a doubt. A warm tongue pressed against his lips, and before he knew what he was doing he parted them, letting Atemu explore his mouth- and bringing the medicine with the tongue.

Atemu didn't stop the kiss, and the only way Yugi was going to get out of this without choking would be to swallow the liquid. He did so, and Atemu slowly pulled away. It worked within moments- Yugi felt his eyes opening, his fever- or lack thereof- receding, and his shaking stopped.

He looked up at Atemu, surprise glittering in his eyes, and Atemu just smiled at him, nuzzling his cheek. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion rolled over him, and he was asleep within seconds.

Atemu smiled down at his light, stroking the delicate face, marvelling at the porcelain skin and features. And they were all his- to have and to hold, in sickness and health, the whole wedding vows thing. Without a wedding, though- without that commitment that caused a number of people to freeze on their way down the isle, turn tail and run.

Because that commitment had been made long ago, and there was nothing scary about it. There was no one else that would suffice, and no one else that would ever be better. He laid down beside Yugi, enjoying the touch and intimacy they shared. He was still nervous about the whole 'romantic' idea- but, somehow, that didn't bother him as much any more. A touch here, a kiss there- it was all very natural, all very relaxing.

As sleep overtook him as well, he wrapped his hands around Yugi's. This was they way everyone should feel about that one other person, whom they had sworn to care for until eternity. _This_ was how things should be.

Ryou looked in on them before he went to bed, smiling first at the empty vial, silhouetted by the light from the window. Then his eyes trailed to the bed, and his smile only grew as he saw the two Pharaohs curled around each other, Yugi looking better far better than he had earlier.

Bakura poked his head in after him, snorting at the peaceful scene. The door was closed and locked again, Ryou proceeding down the hall to the room that had essentially become the armoury. Bakura followed him, passing by the other rooms that were currently filled. No one understood why there was an armoury in the House, either, though Dumbledore had hinted at the legend of the traditional Abhorsen's House. And very few understood why it was on the sleeping room floor instead of the ground floor or the common floor.

Ryou and Bakura walked into the room, careful to close and tightly lock the door. They walked silently over to a corner, where an old picture hung of a knight, fully decked out in traditional armour. Pulling it out, a small hole in the wall, barely a foot across and five feet high, was made visible, a full two feet off the floor. Ryou clambered into the hole first, Bakura following him while shutting the portrait behind them.

A ladder reached up towards the ceiling, higher and higher as it disappeared into the darkened shaft. They climbed up quickly, Ryou going first and Bakura following, until they reached the top, where a small landing stood in front of a door, detailed in such beautiful colors- when they were visible.

Ryou unlocked the door while Bakura looked back down the shaft, calling on the Shadows to seal the portrait door properly now that they were up here. The door swung inwards to permit them to enter the attic room- a long, wide room that stretched from one end of the House to the other. The obvious curve of the tower cut through the roof on one side, but for the most part it was a straight run from one side to the other.

The end they had entered had been left as an empty ground, perfect for practice-duelling of all kinds- swords, magic, and monsters. The other end on the opposite side of the tower had been transformed into a fully functional living quarters, including a bedroom, bathroom, mini-kitchen, study and a private library.

The roof and floors had been reinforced a number of times, although special, hidden, glass-filled gaps in the roof allowed for natural light to seep through.

They walked down towards the living quarters, Ryou pausing to check the engravings on the tower wall. They were old, and definitely of the Charter. Exactly what they meant puzzled Ryou, but they would occasionally change, sometimes flashing to draw his attention. He wasn't entirely sure what they said, but they did seem to be important. For now, though, they were the usual marks that Ryou could understand, after staring at them mostly for the last three months.

"_All is as should be."_ He muttered, turning around and running after Bakura. Earlier that night, they had flashed a disturbing shade of red and proclaimed what was possible coordinates, followed by, _"All should be fixed or All shall be ruined!"_

That was followed by Bakura Shifting up to the living quarters, grabbing Ryou and a vial of amber, and then dragging him down to Yugi's room, where he had to administer another dose of the odd liquid-poison, causing the tattoo across Yugi's chest to flare again, spreading another six inches over skin. It had yet to trail down his arms, but Ryou was sure that- with time- it would. Maybe.

When he returned, the same message was there, but it was no longer flashing and quickly faded back to the usual _"All is as should be."_

Ryou was grateful it was still that message, because he had experienced a number of times were it had flashed ominously- and later he had reports of another fatal Occurrence, just after the flashing.

"You really need to figure out what those coordinates mean, yadonushi." Bakura commented over his shoulder, frowning as he slipped into silk pants and flopped onto the bed, smirking at the comfort.

Ryou frowned back at him, quickly doing the same- though he climbed onto the bed, so as not to flop down on top of Bakura. The yami did not appreciate that, Ryou had found.

"Why don't you help then?"

"Because I don't have the slightest clue what those bloody things mean. You should have some idea- you're the one who's technically Abhorsen."

'_You just don't want to take any blame.'_

_((I heard that, yadonushi. Your barriers are pathetic.))_

_(Why are you even breaking them down?)_

_((Because sometimes your thoughts are interesting. Sometimes they're not, but then I just put up my own barrier and everything is peachy keen.))_

_(…did you just say 'peachy keen'?)_

_((Tell anyone and you're dead, hikari.))_

Ryou knew better than to dismiss a Bakura-threat, but instead of letting it affect him, he curled up on his side with his back to his yami and slipped under the covers, intent on falling asleep.

Bakura did the same, though he ended up turned over and spooning Ryou.

_((Mine.))_

_(Yours. And mine.)_

_((Mine. All mine.))_

Ryou rolled his eyes, but it was just so comfy that he didn't say anything else and fell asleep. Bakura spent some time admiring Ryou's effeminate looks, smirking as he cheered himself for having snagged such a powerful, resilient and contrary hikari. Really, he wouldn't be able to stand a powder-puff like Yugi, or someone who purposefully made everything he did turn out wrong like Malik. He would be too frustrated with either, and would end up probably killing them.

Ryou, however, was a natural powder-puff that had spikes underneath- spikes dipped in eight different kinds of poison. Cute to look at, cute to pet and touch- but grasp too hard and you'll get stung.

And he liked pain. And poison. And pointy things with which one could kill, massacre and torture an enemy. And Ryou, for all the nice, sweet, kind, and gentle things he did and acted as, was a very, very pointy thing that would willingly kill, massacre and torture an enemy if the need arose. And the rest of the time, he was a pretty, pathetic, warm, fluffy hikari that he could pet and annoy and tease and like (he refused to say 'love').

Really, how much better could you get?

The days passed quickly for the rest of January and into February. Adrian- and his entire family- became accepted parts of the household. Although Katherine had been startled when she had walked into the kitchen and had found Katie sitting there, reading a book, while dinner prepared itself, and Thomas (who asked to be called Tom) had been shocked to see the chairs rearranging themselves around the dinner table- and Adrian and Malik directing them into place from their spots by the wall, everyone seemed to come to an understanding that weird things happened in the House- and no one would ask questions.

The weirdest thing to happen arrived late one evening, as everyone was heading in from the fields, where Katie was teaching Adrian, Yugi, Ryou and Malik to ride broom so they could play Quidditch. Adrian had the broom slung over his shoulder, and was chatting amiably with his parents and grandfather about what an amazing broom rider he was, and how well he had played.

Katie had to agree with him- Adrian, if he had been accepted into Hogwarts, was undoubtedly one of the most talented players she had seen and would have easily made Seeker on any team. He was a natural at flying and handling flying- especially randomly flying objects, as Malik had taken great care to aim every bludger he hit at the young man. Bakura had been playing Beater for the other team, which had consisted of himself, Adrian, and Ryou, versus Atemu, Yugi, and Malik. Katie had acted as referee, and everyone else (of which there were a lot of that day) were the cheering section.

Apparently, Angelina wanted her family to see a Quidditch game, Dumbledore wanted to see a Quidditch game, Tom and Katherine had wanted the rest of the respective families to see a Quidditch game, Adrian had wanted some of his friends to see a Quidditch game, Jounouchi, Seto, Mokuba, Isis, Rashid, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, and Otogi wanted to see a Quidditch game (and Yugi), and a lot of other wizards and witches had wanted to get away from the stress of living in a Voldemort-fearing world and wanted to see a Quidditch game.

No one watching seemed to especially mind that no one playing actually knew the rules very well, and there was only one Chaser, Beater and Seeker per team. It was just as exciting, because Malik and Bakura were taking care to add little explosions every time they hit the single bludger being used while making sure to insult each other as often as possible, Atemu and Ryou were being overly aggressive Chasers, especially since there was only one hoop at each end and there was no Keeper, and Adrian and Yugi made a show of streaking off after an imaginary snitch to confuse the other often enough.

Eventually, Yugi caught the snitch, Atemu scored more goals than Ryou, and Bakura was finally able to knock Malik off his broom. Everyone cheered for such an explosive ending (it turns out Bakura and Malik had enchanted the bludger to explode in a shower of sparks every time it hit anything), and made their way home or up to the House for a late dinner.

Many of the witches and wizards were quick to leave, fearing being out in the open or away from home for too long in these times. The muggles there noticed this, and suspected it had something to do with the Occurrences. However, they didn't pry, which Yugi was grateful for- he would have had an especially large amount to explain.

Fleur and her fiancé, Bill, remained behind, having spoken with Dumbledore and found that they had common friends and decided to come along to the game. A few other witches and wizards- from the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore informed the residents of the House- also remained behind, enjoying the hospitality of the House and the many little tricks that had gone into it.

Almost everyone was inside, heading straight for the dinning room and the buffet table that had been set up, but Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Adrian and his family remained outside, still discussing the game as they put everything away.

"And it was amazing, wasn't it, when we both were diving- for nothing!- and then we pulled up at the last second…." Adrian smiled with excitement, helping to tug one of the supports for the goal hoops out of the ground.

Yugi laughed, nodding. "It was- weren't you scared?"

Adrian shrugged. "A little. But I was really excited- and so were you, so I couldn't be completely scared!"

Atemu shook his head. They had decided that Adrian must be an Empath- a certain type of Spirit Mage that very little was known about and even less was written down. As far as they knew, Empaths had a connection to every living thing emotionally and slightly mentally. The Pharaoh was surprised that Adrian had yet to hear his conversations with Yugi over the link, but was grateful for it.

They had dutifully informed Adrian's parents of what they suspected, and the positives and negatives of such an ability. They had replied that they had been suspicious of something like that for a while, and were prepared to face whatever they had to in order to get Adrian trained properly.

Fortunately, Abhorsen's House was currently playing host to five people who had all the characteristics of an Empath, and there were no books or wands to buy. All the other raw materials- herbs, animal parts, elixirs- were found around the House or in the Devonshire stables.

And so, as they stood outside, an odd pulsing went through Yugi and Atemu- something that usually meant Ma'at was being tampered with. But this time, it felt more like something that was amiss was being naturally corrected- or, more precisely, something that _should_ have happened was _now_ happening.

And, surprise of all surprises, whatever it was was heading straight for them.

It was about this time that everyone else noticed that Yugi and Atemu had stopped helping- and paying attention to what was happening. It was also about this time that a rather large fire-twister appeared not five feet from Yugi, who only sighed with a slight smile on his face.

The twister quickly dissipated, leaving a young man and woman crouching on the ground. He had dark brown hair, laced with red streaks, wearing dark-coloured shirt, vest, long pants and boots with red stitching and a faint, red-tinted pattern. Her hair was an abnormally pale blonde, streaked with pure white and a light blue, her white-yellow long sleeved shirt, short skirt and socks which stretched above the knee with white boots a perfect contrast to his.

They stood from their crouched position, she wiping her hair out of her face and he wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked to the group.

Yugi and Atemu both stepped forward, greeting them with gentle, if tired and exasperated, smiles.

He was the first to speak. "Yugi! Yami! Ryou! Bakura! What's up?"

Yugi laughed, his smile broad enough to be welcoming, if tired enough to get across that this unexpected visit wasn't completely welcome. "Hey Agni, Kazille."

Agni glomped him, grinning profusely. Kazille dragged him off of Yugi, apologizing just as profusely. Atemu and Yugi reassured them that no harm was done, and, as the last piece of Quidditch hoop was lifted out of the ground, they entire group headed inside for their dinner.

Not many people realized that Agni and Kazille had not been at the game- two were Dumbledore and McGonagall, and the rest were Adrian's classmates who had come to see the game.

"Who are they?" Timothy asked, looking perplexed by the sudden arrival.

Adrian shrugged his shoulders and spooned some of the salad onto his plate. "I'm not sure- Yugi, Ryou, Atemu and Bakura know them, though. Their names are Agni and Kazille and, from what I got, Yugi's glad to see them- but he wishes they weren't here, for some reason."

Nathan, a sandy-haired, short boy, frowned. "Why wouldn't he want them to be here?"

"Maybe they're a part of that Battle City cover-up we had to read about for World Relations…." Jessica whispered to Anne, Heather, James, Liam and Jordon. They all agreed, but Christopher, Jacqueline, Kelly and Brandon frowned.

"I don't think so. There's no mention of an 'Agni' or 'Kazille' in any records regarding Battle City. And those are pretty weird names- someone should have remembered them if they were listed." Brandon replied, stuffing a hamburger into his mouth.

Kendall, the last in the group, remained silent, watching with Adrian as everyone else debate who were the two new guests. "What do you think?" Adrian whispered to the other boy.

Dark-haired Kendall studied Agni and Kazille, looking at their odd appearances. Even though he had newly turned 13 at the beginning of the year, he was already chosen as the person most likely to become a private detective or a police officer.

"They're odd- like Yugi and Ryou. Not threats… friends. Allies. Bearing some kind of news that Yugi doesn't want to hear?"

Adrian looked up at the normally silent Kendall with surprise, but the elder gestured for him to look at Yugi's face as they sat on a bench near the wall.

Indeed, Yugi was making a rather disturbed and pained face, hearing what Agni and Kazille had to do. "Let me get this straight- you're escorting around two visiting dignitaries from another world."

"Essentially."

"Who ride dragons."

"Yup."

"And need a place to- you said 'clutch'?"

Kazille nodded. "Not too long after they arrived in the Axis, the two dragons went through a mating flight. Their riders didn't look too happy about that, but it was just so emotional and sensual and we-"

Yugi held up his hand wearily. "I don't want to know, Kazille."

Agni frowned. "Are you sure? It really is a great-"

"Stop. Please."

The two mates grinned at each other, before patting Yugi on the back. "So. All we need is a place with lots of sun, warm ground- preferably sand- and is remote and reclusive, so only idiots would actually try and get there."

"And we need to find some candidates that would be good as their new riders." Kazille added, gazing around. "Like those young people over there."

Yugi followed her gaze to find himself staring right at Adrian and the young man's best friend, Kendall- as well as all his friends that had come to see the game.

"Yeah, and have their parents kill us? No thanks."

Agni laughed. "Whatever happened to that sense of adventure you used to have when we were in the Guard?"

"It dried up being used for damage control."

Agni and Kazille winced- Atemu had given them the summary of what had happened since they had returned. "Er… yeah…."

Kazille shook her head. "We can let the riders deal with who gets chosen, but for now- didn't you say there was a place with a lot of sand here? What's it called- Egypt?"

Agni latched onto the idea quickly. "And there's the Nile River, and-"

"No."

"Hm?" The two hybrids turned inquisitive faces to meet Yugi's downcast look.

Yugi sighed, sitting up straight and stretching his arms out in front and then above him. "We can't go to Egypt. The Nile is the only source of water- and it is travelled nearly 24/7. There's no way we can use Egypt for this."

"Then where would you have them go?" Kazille demanded. Yugi looked up at her, surprised by her sudden ferocity. "You go on and on about how great Egypt is, about how you could do anything if you weren't so reserved."

Yugi paled slightly, holding up his hands. "I never said I could-"

"Bakura told us when we were by the buffet table that you and Atemu could, if you want, easily tap into one of the underground springs that help to feed the Nile and at least create a little pond. That you could help the sand regain some of it's nutrients and culture enough farmland to grow food and raise cattle on. Grow trees for shade and fruits on. That- if you really wanted to and weren't so reserved with your power (which he also says is making you sick)- you could- _easily_- build a city or at least a large village out of the sand that Egypt has so much of."

Yugi coughed, not looking at them. When had Bakura had the chance to-

"_And_," Kazille went on, incensed, "You are essentially saying not that you can't help- but that you _won't_ help, since you _think_ it can't be done! You're just going to let a woman give birth any old place, because you don't _want_ to! You are as cold-hearted, selfish, self-centered-"

"He's get the point, Kazille." Agni murmured to her, trying to calm her down. Yugi himself had his head in his hands, eyes clenched tight.

"Kazille, this is just- it's not that I don't _want_ to help. It's not that I don't think I _can_. This world is on the verge of all-out war, and the few of us who know what's going on and haven't been completely caught up in it yet are trying to do damage control and keep the peace for as long as it lasts. I wish I could- but I don't know how much power, energy, that will take- and I don't know how much I will need to keep Ma'at," Yugi answered truthfully, not looking up at his friends.

They stared at him, but then Kazille lowered her head. "I'm sorry for ranting at you like that."

"It's alright. I would rant too, probably."

Agni sat there, thinking, as he shovelled the food from his plate into his mouth. "Hrm… what about if we get a number of these mages to help out?"

Yugi shot him a look that clearly said, 'You're insane'. Just to make sure he got the message, Yugi repeated it aloud.

Agni waved off the comment. "I'm serious! Maybe not the Mark mages, since they're the ones in the war, right? If we could find some Charter, maybe some Soul and Spirit and Shadow mages, we would have enough people to help."

Yugi made a face, but sighed in recognition of a valid point- and defeat. "Alright- but just the basics then. Plumbing and electricity. One or two buildings- sleeping and common quarters. Maybe another separate building to act as a sort-of hospital. We'll need to bring in some plants, some water and some stone to get this 'pond' of yours started off. And a place to lay the eggs?"

"A Hatching Ground, they called it." Kazille murmured as she envisioned this little piece of paradise in the middle of the sandy wastes.

Yugi nodded. "And I assume these dragons are their own transportation, so we don't need any roads."

Agni held up his hand. "They said they would want some people to live with them who _aren't_ dragon riders- normal people hopefully, to help cook and clean and take care of the place."

Yugi rolled his eyes but relented. "Alright, and some other dwellings for whoever wants to live there. Got it. May I eat now?"

They grinned and let him, moving off to talk with other people and get caught up on what they had missed (they used the excuse they arrived late to the game and easily got all the details about the whole game).

_((You're worried about this.))_

_(I'm worried about the way I'm acting. Normally I would have said, 'Yes, great! Of course we'll help!' What is wrong with me?)_

_((Nothing is wrong with you. You have learned to prioritize- a war is a greater threat than a dragon with no place to lay her eggs.))_

_(But Bakura said-)_

_((The thief doesn't know **anything** about our problems. Though I must agree with him- you have been getting sick far too often, and it might have something to do with how much power you reserve. A human body, even a special crafted, Shadow-altered body, can only retain so much energy inside itself without combusting.))_

This was something Yugi had never heard before. _(What do you mean?)_

His confusion must have filtered down the link. _((My instructors- Mahado specifically- taught me this. Normal human bodies retain a certain amount of primary particles- sraf and shadows- energy. Any less and their body starts shutting down and causing lethargy. Any more and they are like to suffer a spontaneous combustion.))_ Yugi winced- he had read reports of those in the Axis.

_(So… what do I have?)_

Slight humour trickled down, and Yugi got the impression that it must have been sick humour, as Atemu tried to block it. _((You, my dear light, have neither of the above. It's closer to having too much, but your body naturally adapts to high energy and heat- that was what saved you in that fire at the beginning of Battle City.))_

Yugi rubbed his right hand awkwardly- grasping the burning metal of the Sennen Puzzle and the chain that connected it had caused his hand to scab over. The scabs eventually came off- with most of his skin. His entire right hand no longer had any sort of finger print or line, other than the creases when his skin folded when he clenched his hand. Other than that, however, he had made it out of the fire perfectly fine. Jounouchi should have actually been in the hospital longer than he had, but the doctors had judged by length of exposure versus actual injury.

_((You use energy in every day life- walking, talking, eating, running, playing sports. To keep your body functioning normally, more energy is drawn from the world around you to be used. This is a natural process- your body automatically draws in energy, whether you use it or not. Mages draw in more energy than normal people, because they tend to use more. And if you compare Shadow versus Mark mages, Shadows mages use far more energy than a Mark mage.))_

Well, that was interesting. _(Even for the same spell?)_

_((It depends of the calibre of the spell, and what range it's in.))_

_(You mean if it's weak or powerful, and what kind of heka is used?)_

A strong sense of approval swarmed his mind. _(Alright- there's more, I know it.)_

_((Indeed. Mark mages are able to not use magic for a long period of time and suffer no consequences, since they're only one step up from Aura mages and two above muggles. Shadows mages should use a certain amount of magic every day to keep their energies balanced. If they don't, the excess energy builds up inside them, with no where else to go as more is constantly streaming in. Eventually, the body's organs begin shutting down to counteract the intense heat that the energy produces- and the first things to shut down are the things that haven't been used in a long time, or aren't usually used, anyways. Like your immune system.))_

_(Er- isn't that always working?)_

_((No. Your body is naturally of an almost impossibly high average temperature. It's enough to burn off all the parasites and infections that would otherwise cause your immune system to work overtime. It doesn't need to work- so, when something needs to stop working, that goes first every time, as you don't usually use it.))_

_(Then if my average body temperature is high enough to burn off infections, why would I get sick even if my immune system isn't working?)_

_((Because when there's an increase in energy to the point your body can't handle it, the organs and systems that aren't shut down are put to work setting up safeguards to protect themselves. The more important ones first, the least important later. It takes a while- and an infection only needs seconds to infect. If all the energy is being used to divert itself, there is no energy to produce the heat required to burn off viruses- and with no immune system, there is nothing to stop it.))_

_(So I just have to blow more things up?)_

_((Preferably do something more productive, but yes, essentially that's all you need to do.))_

Yugi grinned, thinking about what he could do with this kind of information. It was a wonder Malik hadn't realized this- he would have had a sure-fire excuse to cause mischief and mayhem. Then what he had been talking about with Agni and Kazille came back to mind, and he nodded. _(Then, for the next little while, all this extra energy that I have to work off- apparently- is going to go into building this Hatching Ground for these… interplanetary diplomats.)_

_((And I will help you.))_

_(Thank you, Yami.)_

He ended his conversation as Agni and Kazille wandered over to him with Adrian and his class. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall joined the little group, discussing the game and it's qualities- and how to adapt it for muggle use.

Yugi never noticed Ryou and Bakura looking at him oddly, nor how Malik was whispering to Isis intently. He was so focused on the group around him that it was lucky he noticed Atemu's pull to come to bed before he wore himself out and left himself open for another sickness again.

"So- he's going through with it? Building this… 'Hatching Ground'?" Ryou asked Bakura when the guests were either gone or in their rooms, and they were able to retire to their own quarters.

Bakura nodded stiffly. "Pretty sure that damned Pharaoh finally got around to explaining the rules of energy use to him- I'm surprised that something hasn't been blown up yet."

Ryou frowned at him from his spot on their bed. "Why? Yugi can't have that much extra energy than us- can he?"

Bakura let a snort escape. "Let's put it this way, hikari- if the midget decided to unleash all the energy that he should normally have in one blow, it would be enough to disintegrate about half the planet. The Pharaoh would take care of the other half, no doubt."

"That's… disturbing." Ryou bit his lip, not wanting to ask the next question, but needing too. "Does he… does he know? Realize? Understand?"

"Doubt it. 'His Majesty' operates, even with his _light_, under a need-to-know basis. If Yugi's life isn't in danger _right now_, he doesn't want to say anything. It might _worry_ Yugi. Re knows the midget needs to find out that life's not so perfect."

Ryou put out a hand on Bakura's arm. The yami looked down at his light, one eyebrow raised and an expression on his face that told Ryou, 'I don't really care what you have to say, but if you must say it, I'll pretend to listen.'

"Yami… perhaps this extra energy comes from having to balance Ma'at?"

"No shit, yadonushi. The midget and the Pharaoh happen to be the only people who are able to keep the human race from destroying themselves and the planet. To judge and control over six billion people _would_ take a bit of energy."

Ryou frowned, his grip tightening. "They don't control people."

"They do. Not us, but others. Yugi's the powder-puff whom everyone loves and is willing to try and capture all the stars to make him smile, while the Pharaoh's the fearsome ruler who scares everyone into submission- even if they know it or act like it. If either of them were to ask for the impossible, I can guarantee everyone except for you, me, Malik, Marik (should he ever get free), and maybe Isis would be able to say 'hell no'. Everyone else would be killing themselves trying to do whatever had been asked." Bakura rolled his eyes, prying Ryou's fingers off his arm. "Really, yadonushi, do you mind? My arm likes being attached to my shoulder."

"Does he know who he's building this for?"

"Does it matter? They could be two people with no greater plan than destroying every world they come across and Agni and Kazille are their minions, but Yugi would always help them."

Ryou nodded, looking out one of the larger gaps in the roof that served as a window. "I am worried. He's been so sick lately- his body might not be able to handle it."

"If it doesn't, then he actually _can_ be a spirit or- more likely- a god, and look down on all us little mortals, and laugh at how little we don't know."

"Yugi wouldn't do that."

"Ten bucks says he would."

"Twenty says Atemu would never let him die, so he would never get that chance."

"Thirty says the Pharaoh would let him die of old age, but grab his soul and make a Shadow-body for him so that they could be young, beautiful, stupidly powerful pain-in-the-arses together for the rest of eternity."

Ryou looked at Bakura oddly. "Would you do that for me?"

Bakura stared at him, then laughed. "Are you kidding me, yadonushi? As soon as I no longer need the thing, I'm sealing my soul into your body and throwing away the Ring so that when you die, I go to. We're- you're- Abhorsen, and being 'living dead' just wouldn't work."

Ryou blushed, but persisted. "But, if the situation was different- would you?"

Bakura eyed him, then pulled Ryou up into his arms. "What if I say no?"

"Then I say you're a cold-hearted bastard that would end up attempting to kill himself since you can't live a half-life."

"You are."

"Because you're here beside me."

"So you're dependent on me?"

Ryou paused, looking away. For so long, one of the only things he could lord over Bakura was that the spirit needed him, needed his body, to retain his own body, own existence, on a physical plane. That was the only way to keep Bakura in check- the one thing the thief couldn't do was prevent Ryou from committing suicide.

And now, he had just admitted that that was no longer the case. Ryou looked up into Bakura's eyes, not quavering for a moment. "Yes. As you are dependent on me."

Bakura smirked. "So we're all good then." He pushed Ryou onto the bed, then crawled up beside him, holding his light to his chest. "Then I don't suppose you'd mind helping me."

"With what?"

"The usual things. Stealing, robbery, occasional murder, torturing people who annoy me…."

"And why would I help you with what?"

Bakura leaned down to whisper in his ear. "The Pharaoh's job- yes, both of them- is to keep everything balanced. For every life there must eventually be a death. For every light there must be a dark. For every day, a night. For every love, a hate. For every dream that comes true, there must also be one that is crushed.

"And yet, they try and promote life, light, day, love, and dreams, even though half of the people will only know death, dark, night, hate, and depression. We must be the balance that they try so hard to ignore. Until they get their views straight and realize that not everything is perfect, we must make sure that not everything is- and that they're aware of it."

"That's mean."

"That's life, hikari."

They laid there in silence, Ryou wondering if he would be able to change before he fell asleep. Based on the grip around his waist, probably not.

"Ryou."

His ears perked- Bakura, as a rule, never called him by name. "Yes, Bakura?"

"Nahkti."

Ryou blinked. "What?"

"My name was Nahkti. You call the Pharaoh 'Atemu', so call me by my name."

Ryou smiled. "Alright… Nahkti."

He felt Bakura nod. "They are both volatile, dangerous. The Pharaoh not so much, as he's learned to control his powers even when they're so strong they're out of control. Yugi's the main danger. He doesn't realize what he could do, and his control is slipping by the day."

"That's why he's snapping at people?"

"Because he feels something wrong with himself and he doesn't know why."

"I want you to be careful around him. Malik, Isis and Rashid have to go back to Egypt tomorrow to continue working on this group-death-tomb case- and I'm going with them. If I come back at the end of the week and find a single scratch on you, the midget is paying."

"Please don't hurt Yugi."

Bakura turned Ryou's face towards him, looking into bright chocolate orbs filled with honest worry. "And what will you bribe me with?"

Ryou paused, real fear and turmoil flickering in his eyes, before he completely turned around and buried his face into Bakura's chest, refusing to look at his darkness. "I'll help you." He finally muttered. "With whatever you want. Do anything. Just don't hurt Yugi. I can't stand loosing you again."

Bakura blinked, unsure whether to feel (slightly) touched because of his hikari's worry, or insulted because Ryou was certain Atemu would easily kick his ass back to Tuat. He settled on neither, forcing Ryou to look at him again. "Anything, hm?"

Ryou nodded, closing his eyes. Bakura paused, examining the trusting, compassionate features, which showed no fear even as their owner laid in the arms of a murderer, thief, and a stealer of souls- the darkest of dark spirits. And a thought he had long buried surfaced, making him want to grab Malik and have him erase his own memories of that day.

'_I wonder what caused Yugi to panic that day after Atemu kissed him?'_ That thought was quickly replaced by, _'I wonder why Atemu takes every chance he can get to kiss Yugi now?'_

Deciding to find out for himself, he pressed his lips against Ryou's, ignoring his hikari's startled gasp, and the way he quickly melted into his arms. Instead, he was focusing on the cinnamon and sweet spices that tickled his taste buds. He found the taste odd, since Ryou hadn't had anything extremely spicy, sweet or the included cinnamon at all. He enjoyed it though, until he felt Ryou pushing away, needing to breath.

He imitated Ryou, though there was no real need to. Instead of kissing him again, Bakura just pulled Ryou as tightly against his chest as he could without completely smothering the young man, preferring to have Ryou go to sleep while he mulled over his latest experiment.

A quick Charter spell later and Ryou was completely out, and would be for the next five hours at least. He pulled away again, eyes and fingers trailing over every part of Ryou's features. He really did have a pretty hikari- he felt a surge of jealousy towards those girls that had formed a Ryou fan club when he had first transferred to Domino High. He quelled it, as that might very well wake Ryou from his sleep and lead to a number of questions he didn't want to answer.

So. Hikaris tasted good. They were pretty, if volatile and possibly violent, fluff balls and powder-puffs. They felt good in a yami's arms. They were warm. They smelt good. It was good how they melted into a yami when kissed. It was even better how they responded to a kiss- but only if it was initiated by their yami. He remembered that one girl that had kissed Ryou at his graduation and how Ryou had pushed her away, apologized for being rude, then stalked off, immediately reaching for Bakura for comfort.

He was proud that Ryou was able to turn to him and be happy. He was prouder that he didn't need to turn to Ryou, but that his hikari supported him even if he didn't want it.

Hikaris were good power-packs for yamis. Need a little extra strength? Get yourself an hikari, hug and pet him a couple of times, and- voila- you have a nearly infinite supply of energy.

Bakura wondered if hikaris felt as good under him, moaning in ecstasy, as they did melting into his arms and returning his kisses. He decided that he wouldn't try that experiment- Ryou might not mind a kiss, but he would certainly mind something like sex.

Ryou muttered something as he relaxed further into him, and Bakura smirked. _'Good little light- depend on your darkness. Because then we're on equal footing- and I don't need to worry about what limits there are. Because, as long as we're equal, there aren't any.'_

Bakura did leave with Malik, Isis and Rashid the next morning for Egypt, As Yugi set to work with Agni, Kazille, Katie, Lasine, and Anriel preparing for their trip and extended stay in the south. Shimasu had opted to go with Malik, saying that she should be around her Master as much as possible so that she could help him if he should ever need it.

Tents were bought, made, and packed, as were clothes, food, beds (upon being shrunk to travel-size), elixirs, potions, herbs, animal parts, music, monsters, cards, movies, and games. Adrian and class opted to come with them, as did the entire Devonshire family and some of their southern breeds that didn't flourish too well in the damp, English weather (they had two stallions and four mares that originated from Egypt and were said to be prize breeding stock).

Upon evening, everyone was camped out in the House, in which Yugi was locking up all the unnecessary rooms. A small dinner of chicken, salad, potatoes and some pumpkin juice was served, with small cupcakes for desert. Nearly everyone opted to sleep in sleeping bags, attempting to get used to sleeping on the floor, as that was where they would be for the next few nights.

Yugi and Atemu were the only ones to retire to a bedroom, and Yugi flopped onto their bed, Atemu following, landing rather awkwardly on top of his light. Yugi just smiled at him, and so Atemu didn't move, looking up at Yugi from his position with his head on Yugi's chest.

_((Something happened last night.))_

_(Oh?)_ The question was tired, so Atemu decided to get right to the point.

_((Bakura kissed Ryou. He likes it.))_

There was some surprise, but a quick acceptance. _(Really. Which 'he'?)_

_((Both.))_

_(Ah… and I assume they're going to be kissing a lot more often?)_

_((Probably.))_

_(Hm.)_

_((…can we kiss more often?))_

Yugi blushed heavily, looking at him in shock. _(Why?)_

_((It still feels awkward.))_

_(You mean you want more practice.)_

_((I want to be able to kiss and touch you and neither of us be uncomfortable.))_

That was certainly unexpected. _(And why do you want that?)_

Surprise that he didn't already know. _((Because then this strain that's between us anyway will be lessened, and maybe might go away for good…?))_

_(…you just want to say you've done more than Bakura.)_

_((Only if it's with you.))_

Yugi laughed, but turned slightly redder. _(Oh, how did I get myself into this?)_

_((We got ourselves into this, and we will get ourselves out again.))_

_(You don't sound like my yami.)_

_((Maybe I taste like him?))_ And his lips were attached to Yugi's again, but neither was pulling or pushing away, and instead Yugi tentatively licked Atemu's lips, before humming in recognition.

_(It **is** you. Though I didn't see you drinking alcohol.)_

_((I didn't. I think the punch was spiked.))_

Yugi rolled his eyes as Atemu pulled away, nuzzling his neck. _((I like doing this.))_

_(You would like it even more if you could get me in bed, wouldn't you?)_

For all his time spent in the modern world, there were some colloquialisms and sayings that Atemu didn't understand.

_((But I do have you in bed right now, and I sleep beside you every night.))_

Yugi laughed, kissing his cheek. _(Then perhaps we should sleep.)_

_((We should. But not before I get another kiss.))_

It took a while before Atemu was willing to let go of Yugi long enough for the young man to get changed, and Yugi found himself frowning. _(What's made you so clingy and appeasing?)_

There were certain things and emotions Atemu would never allow to colour his voice around anyone else other than Yugi, and even then tried to keep them at bay. One of those was hesitance- and the appearance of that in his mind-voice surprised Yugi and made him worried.

_((There are many things that have caught your attention, aibou. Many things that could separate us, even if we don't realize it. Some of those things are good- others are bad. Your interest in the opposite sex and a possible bed partner is good- but it could put someone else first in your heart.))_

Yugi felt such indignation at that thought he had to restrain himself from slapping Atemu. _(How dare you think that! Yes, I look at other people, especially girls, and yes, I think about what it would be like to have them as my companion. But **no one** will ever replace you or come before you in my heart! You are the only person I have allowed to kiss me, and you are the only person I would ever allow to kiss me again or do more!)_

_((…you would let me do more?))_

Yugi fought to keep from slapping himself in the head, but somehow mastered the need and instead reached out to comfortingly stroke the side of Atemu's face, a small smile on his lips. _(I would- in time. Right now, kissing in more than enough.)_

_((Unless Bakura starts mauling Ryou.))_

_(Even **if** Bakura starts mauling Ryou, kissing will still be enough. You have my respect, my love, my heart, my mind, and essentially my body. Physical pleasure is something for which there is no need.)_

_((True. But beating Bakura always is a need.))_

_(Except in this.) _Yugi warned him, touching his chest with his hands._ (We need to sleep. I will still be here beside you in the morning, and I will still be beside you, with you, every day from now until eternity.)_

Atemu smiled sleepily, hugging Yugi to his chest as they drifted off. _((For eternity.))_

The workforce arrived in a rather empty part of Egypt- no roads, no signs of life, and, oddly enough, barely any sand dunes. The rest of the equipment would be brought down by Kaiba Corp. as there were some things one didn't risk in the Shadows- like those Egyptian stallions and mares.

Apparently, under their feet were three springs that fed the Nile, which was also apparently to their East. Yugi stretched, looking around himself. He and Atemu had planned out the easiest way to set up a settlement here- a circle. In the centre would be one large building for governing issues and the 'hospital'. It would also serve as a communal kitchen, although a kitchenette would be added to every additional dwelling. To the north-east would be a large building, which Agni and Kazille told him to mark as the 'Weyr building', and around which should be left quite a bit of space for young dragons. Around the south end would be the lavatories, and around that would be the rest of the homes for the settlement.

Yugi called Adrian and Katie over to him as Lasine and Anriel directed everyone else in organizing everything they had brought into building materials, decorating/furnishing, consumables, and agricultural/farming.

"Alright. First off we need to dig a well down to these springs- and made trenches that the water can flow through. A sitting pond isn't a good idea, as we don't have enough resources for irrigation right now. We want the water to flow out to the south, then spread out in a circle east-west and then north, and then back south again to the starting point. Separate channels for supplying and drainage, and piping down to the springs themselves for water supply. Waste will be taken by another series of pipes and trenches out to a filtration plant near the shores of the Mediterranean- yes, I know that's far away, it can be done. I want most of this done today, if at all possible. Egypt is about an hour ahead of us, so we've already lost some time. Katie, teaches those able to dig the trenches. Those not, I want to start assembling the pipes to go down to the springs. I'll dig the main well shaft."

Katie and Adrian nodded, running off to the group that had just finished sorting.

Yugi joined Atemu in his search for the right spot to dig, as that had to be found first it everything else would extend from it. _((Sense- don't look- for a wet spot.))_

_(Got it.)_

By the time they had both agreed on where to start digging, Katie had had everyone assembling pipes, and most were connected. She sent Adrian over to them as she helped Heather to tighten the last bolt on her first pipe.

"Yugi, Atemu, Katie says to tell you that everyone from my school is 'appropriate' and able to dig the trenches with a bit of teaching. My parents and grandfather aren't, but they're happy setting up the tents, cooking the meals and starting on the buildings."

Yugi was shocked. "What do you mean, everyone's appropriate? And I thought you said they were all your classmates, not schoolmates!"

Adrian grinned up at him. "Actually, Kendall, Tim, Liam, Jessica, and Amanda are all one or more years older than me, Brandon, Chris, Heather, Anne, and Nathan are all in my grade- not necessarily my class, and James, Jordan, Kelly and Jacqueline are all one year younger than me."

_((It's possible that as they're all friends, they've experienced some of the same events and those have helped develop their natural empathy into a… more pronounced ability.))_

_(Which would explain how even though they're all technically Spirit mages Hogwarts hasn't invited them to attend?)_

_((Possibly.))_

Yugi glanced over to the group of 11 to 14 year olds (he was amazed by how young they actually were sometimes), and then back to Adrian. "Alright- have Katie start instruction immediately. Ask your family to finish with those pipes- we'll need them in a few minutes- and then do the tents. We'll need the large canopy ones up to work under by midday."

Adrian nodded, hurrying off to do as he was bid.

Atemu rubbed Yugi's shoulders, turning him back to the hole they had started. _((The things you learn, hm?))_

_(I can't believe that Hogwarts doesn't do through-er checks on possible candidates!)_

_((As far as most Mark mages are concerned, there are only two other groups that aren't wizards and witches- weaker mages and muggles. They would never search for another power level or ability range to teach.))_

_(I know. But they're just so- so- close-minded!)_ And to both prove his point and work off his frustration, Yugi _pushed_ all of the air and loose sand around him into one large drill and blasted the hole, making it another eight feet deeper. _(I wish there was something we can do.)_

Atemu followed Yugi's wind blast with one of Shadows, watching as another ten feet of sand and rock was devoured by the darkness. _((We will. When we start teaching there, we will teach what we know, not what they want their students to know.))_

Yugi snorted, another wind blast drilling down nine feet. _(If the children don't know more than the parents, there's no possibility of usurping the system and overthrowing the current power?)_

_((Essentially.))_

Yugi paused, watching as Kazille walked over to them with her group of students (and interested muggles) and demonstrated two different ways to blast the trenches- wind blasts and disintegrating, which were what Yugi and Atemu were using, anyways.

Quickly, Adrian led Timothy, Kendall and Brandon in a path away from the main hole, the others still taking lessons from Katie in the other direction. By the time that the entire group was 'digging' the trenches, Yugi and Atemu were thinking of calling a break for midday as they had been setting up the tents and helping with the pipes and quick lunch, since they couldn't drill with everyone else standing around the hole.

"Lunch!" Katherine called, pulling out bottles of water, cold cuts of meat and loaves of bread and cheese. Everyone made their sandwiches, walking back to where they were working as to get a quick start.

Yugi and Atemu took the opportunity to almost finish drilling the hole- one more blast from each and the water would be welling up, though with the trenches incomplete there would be nowhere for the water to go. Those were finished as well, and then- after a brief conference- Yugi outlined on the ground the layout for an extended trench system to carry the water around. Tents were placed strategically around the area, and everyone moved out- except Yugi and Atemu, who had yet to strike the last blows.

Even with their calculations, after Yugi's blast and Atemu's strike there was still no breach in the tough rock, and Yugi frowned, wrapping a large amount of energy and sraf around his hands- before blasting it downwards.

There was an ear-splitting screech, and the light and dark found themselves falling- and then everything was black.

Ryou was not happy to hear that construction on this 'Weyr' place in the middle of the desert had started without him. Agni had left the scene as soon as he could slip away without anyone noticing, to come back for more supplies and- hopefully- reinforcements.

Bakura laughed at his light, motioning to Agni to sit and have a drink.

They were in a small bar-pub on the outskirts of Cairo, waiting for Isis and Malik to come and get them to continue their research into the 'GODET'. They tried not to use that name in public, as some groups that had heard of it were saying the acronym stood for 'Government Organized Death Experiment Tomb'.

It wasn't, but there wasn't much anyone could do about it, short of getting a new acronym- which no one wanted anyways. It was about this time that Malik and Isis did show up, and trailing them a whole slew of some of the best forensics and scientific teams and individuals from around the world.

"Ryou, Bakura, Agni- please meat the official GODET team. Everyone, this is Ryou, Bakura and Agni- no, you do not need to know their last names." As Isis said each name, she gestured to them with her hand and each made a sign of recognition to their names.

Except Ryou. He was still glaring at Agni, as though the fire hybrid could have stopped the construction. Agni finally noticed this and recoiled, attempting to hide behind Bakura- which didn't work, as Bakura merely stepped out of the way and went to talk to some of the GODET team members.

"What?" Agni finally asked, almost shivering from the cold aura Ryou was emanating.

"What part of 'don't let them start building the Weyr until we talk it over with everyone' didn't you understand?"

Agni held up his hands to both protect himself from Ryou and attempt to show his innocence of the matter. "Really, I tried. But you know how _they_ get- better to do it now and get it over with, leave time for accidents and the whole bit. I did everything I could short of actually trying to _hurt_ them!"

Ryou took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. If Agni had gone that far (which Ryou was sure he had), then the hybrid would have been walking on _very_ thin ice with Yugi and Atemu especially, if only because he had been one of the people to convince them to build the Weyr. He couldn't have done anymore, short of hurting or even threatening Yugi- which no sane person would do, as that was essentially not a death wish but a death sentence.

And letting Atemu become a cold-blooded killer (or more of one) was not something Ryou ever wanted to do. For Yugi's sake, mainly, but also for everyone else. They need balance, after all.

Some of the GODET team had noticed- and noted- the exchange, but for the most part ignored them. Ryou stood abruptly, finishing his drink and throwing a tip on the counter. He turned to Agni and nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Alright. Sorry, Agni, for snapping at you. Now- listen carefully." Agni nodded, feeling slightly guilty for not helping the situation. "Go back to the site, and help out. Make sure _they_ get enough rest, and- if all else fails- I give you permission to knock them unconscious any way you can manage and tie them down underneath a tent- if at night, in sleeping bags. _They_ need to rest, not work their arses off. Got it?"

Agni nodded hurriedly, and ran out the door after a murmured 'excuse me, good day' to the GODET team and the people he ran into on the way out.

Malik and Isis looked at Ryou with some amusement, but he shrugged. "He wouldn't have helped out here, anyways."

"And neither will you." One of the members of the GODET team told him, walking over. "You, Mrs. Ishtar and Mr. Ishtar are to guide us to the site, and then leave. You have no place in this investigation team, Mr. Ryou."

Ryou looked affronted- then shrugged. "Well, at least I get to make sure they don't kill themselves working." He murmured, leading the way out the door.

**Notes**

**1.** Wow… three chapters in two weeks. Damn I'm good!

**2.** Yeah… it's going slow. I just like detail. Will start to move faster after this- I hope. It's only February of the Sixth book (which I haven't read in a long, _long_ time), but I hope to get to Dumbledore's death at the end of the next chapter. Maybe.

**3.** Notice how they're haven't been any real chapter titles for the last few? That's because I'm writing this is the middle of the night, since my days are stuck helping around my cottage- cleaning, building, cooking, sailing, swimming, babysitting, entertaining, making a fool of myself on Beausoleil Island… the usual. My creativity is leached by the time I can write, and I just don't want to think.

**4.** Yes, Malik has been disappearing. That's because all he was doing was research (boring) for the GODET (group-death-tomb if anyone's forgotten), with Isis, Rashid, and Bakura- and most recently Ryou. He'll get his come-uppance in the next few chapters- and his reward for being a patient hikari to stand out of the way while I torture Yugi and Ryou.

**5.** Ha-ha! More romance for humorous purposes! …well, that and the fact I need practice before I attempt Writer's Craft. I get to write stories for marks! Woot!

**6.** I recently added another dimension to this DRoP part, and that will make it a bit more complicated- _but_ it helps to set the scene for the Dumbledore death-scene, and there's going to be some blood. You have been warned.

**7.** Oh, I just realized- I also stopped putting in the Warnings, Recap, and whatnot. The warnings stand- minimal amounts of blood and gore (although I wish it was more), and some swearing. Nothing that no one's heard before, especially if you've read the third chapter of "Out of the Darkness" by Silver Lily aka Blood Moon. "Maybe we should string him up by his intestines before we leave." Ha!

**8.** Wow that was a violent last point. Oh, yes, the disclaimer. I'll probably go and put that up there soon, but I need to figure out a new one. That one's somewhere around a year old- if not older. Need to think (GAH!)

**9.** I love YGO, HP, DRoP and everything else that has made an appearance recently. Just because there hasn't been a lot with the main characters of HP doesn't mean there won't be. But there's a reason why this is in the YGO section, and it's not because I like YGO more than HP or DRoP (which isn't completely true….)

**10.** Heh, there's a lot of points to this one. Okay, these last three chapters were written while I had printed copies of Gemini, Possession chapter 16, Forgiveness, YAMI's Owner Manual, Tomb Robber's Tutorial, Living with Hikaris, Yugi's Guide to Fine Art, For the Game, Some Say the World Will End in Fire, And if it had to Perish Twice, Out of the Darkness chapter 3 and lots of random YGO-centered poems in front of me. Open on my laptop are saved copies of Roll the Bones and History of Magic. I also had nine DRoP books in front of me and lots of little notes I made about said books for my English class last Semester. And I was listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's CD "My Story", Do As Infinity's "Do the A Side" and "Do the B Side", the RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE CD, Sarah McLachlan's "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy", Blackmore's Night's "Beyond the Sunset" (and the accompanying CD of Christmas songs), L'ArcEnCiel's "Awake", FMA's "FAMOS- Conqueror of Shambala OST", DNA's "Vocal Collection", and the Laputa OST. While reading volume 10 of Tsubasa. Heh… see how long it takes me? "My Story" has been on repeat for most of this chapter!

_Anyways_, I'm supposed to be packing up now for our three-hour drive back to T.O (damned slow 400), and I'm not quite dressed (yeah writing in bra and short-shorts!) I probably just disturbed some people, so I'll leave you now… m'kay? M'kay!

**Song:** "Liar" by Ayumi Hamasaki. Only because that's what's been repeated the most. It is # 6 on her "My Story" CD (go buy it! Buy buy buy buy buy!)

…or maybe "Replace". That's a good song, too (# 15). But so is "Catcher in the Light", "About You", "Game", "My name's WOMAN", "Wonderland", "Hope or Pain", "HAPPY ENDING", "Moments", "walking proud", "Carols", "kaleidoscope", "INSPIRE", "HONEY", "winding road", and "Humming 7/4"… which is pretty much every song on "My Story" anyways. Heh.

_This chapter (and the two before it) have been brought to you by Harvest Cheddar Sunchips ®, Koolaid Jammers ® Tropical Punch, and a 'new' Toshiba SatellitePro™ with Windows ME._

**(Say "THANK YOU" and REVIEW!)**


	12. Khemet

**Title: **Return to the Old Ways

**Chapter 10:** Khemet

**Warnings:** Same old, same old. I was writting this as I was re-reading some of my old World Religion notes (most of which were taught by a media arts teacher, so that should tell you something about their quality and accuracy...), so some things may or may not be acurate to ANY extent. Either way, blame the people who were teaching, not the ones taking the notes.

**Disclaimer:** I am now the proud owner (after two damn hours of travel) of two 9-volt motors, two gear boxes, two axles, and one wheel and caster. As this is the extent of my recent purchases (which cost me a grand total of $37.50 at Active Surplus on Queen Street), does it HONESTLY look like I'm in any position to... I don't know, OWN any of this?

* * *

Somehow he hadn't broken his neck. Or his back. Or limbs. Or any part of his body. In fact- it felt suspiciously like he was on a bed. A nice, warm, fluffy, bed. He felt a light breeze tease the loose leggings and tunic he still wore (how he knew that he didn't know), and he could feel Atemu safely back within his mind and heart.

Of course, although he wasn't hurt- he felt like he had been run over by a dump truck. Repeatedly.

Reaching up to grab his head, he winced and groaned as he tried to sit up- only to be immediately pushed down again.

"Rest, little king."

He didn't bother paying attention to the words- rest sounded like a fairly good idea still. Maybe after he woke up he would feel like he had only been fit by a car. That would be nice….

…

He woke up again, indeed feeling like he had only been hit by a car- and, thankfully, only once. His eyes were blurry as he tried to look around. The room- or wherever he was- was dark, the outlines of shapes barely visible.

He groaned again, and the same person who had been by his side before laid their hand on his forehead.

"_Good… can you speak?"_

The tongue startled Yugi, and his eyes blinked furiously to try themselves of the sleepy haze.

"Where am I?"

"_Can you understand me?"_

He wanted to say yes, wanted to tell this person- this woman, he realized with a start- that everything was fine, he just needed to sit up-

_((I believe, aibou, that something is wrong.))_

Yugi couldn't help his snort. _(You think?)_

He felt Atemu materialize beside him, easily heard the woman's surprised gasp- and then her quick silence, as though in awe. _((Aibou, why is she bowing to me?))_

_(…she's bowing to you?)_

_((She looks like Isis.))_

And then both of them had the sudden, startling clarity and self-depreciation that came when you realize something that was right in front of you the whole time.

"_Aishizu…"_ Atemu murmured, reaching out to grab onto Yugi's hand, to make sure his light was still there.

"_You told us we would never see you again, my King!"_

Another realization: this woman was alive. Aishizu, High Priest of the Great Pharaoh's Court and Holder of the Sennen Tauk-

Was alive.

Even though she should have died 5000 years ago.

_((I think I'm beginning to understand what happened, aibou.))_ And although there was a teasing, light note to his voice, it was tainted with reprimand and accusation.

Yugi felt himself instinctively quail against his yami's emotions, but quickly reinforced his own ignorance of the situation. For a further show of defiance, he pulled his hand away from the Pharaoh's, using it to help push himself up. He felt two pairs of hands helping him accomplish his task, and then his yami's helped to swing his legs over the side and stand on them.

"_They- your legs shall be weak, but if you walk around…."_ Yugi blinked and looked upon Aishizu face-to-face for the first time. She looked awkward, as though she didn't know what to say or how to talk to him.

Atemu solved that by wrapping his arms possessively around Yugi, burying his face into the light's hair. "Re, I was so worried. Two weeks you've been unconscious, aibou, and I couldn't leave you because I was so worried….."

Yugi felt a blush appear on his face, but he was grateful for the support that Atemu's body provided for him. He leaned back appreciatively into the touch, and smiled at Aishizu. _"It is wonderful to finally meet you, Priestess."_

"_I am honored by your visit, my King- no, Kings,"_ and she smiled gently at the both of them. As a normally confident woman, it was obvious that she didn't know how to act as a shy person, and Yugi wanted to rectify that. Unfortunately, he didn't get that chance as his stomach began to rumble, causing Aishizu to look at him oddly and his darkness to chuckle.

Atemu nodded to the Priestess. _"Could you bring us some food, Aishizu?"_

She was startled but smiled again, her eyes lighting up at doing a duty for the proper king. _"Of course, my Pharaoh."_

She walked out of the room through a small doorway that was really nothing more than a large, heavy piece of cloth hung over the opening. As the black material fell back into place, Yugi felt Atemu walking him over to a small window in the corner. With his position trapped in Atemu's arms and his back to the Pharaoh, there wasn't much he could do to stop, even if he wanted.

"I want you to see my- our- old home, the way it once was."

And Yugi felt his breath leave his lungs, stunned by the view presented. Admittedly, he knew the aerial view from the Memory World RPG, but seeing it, really in person and it being actually real and not merely a part of an illusion created from memory….

"Welcome, aibou, to Khemet- just before History."

Yugi turned his head back to Atemu and smiled warmly, sighing happily. "It's gorgeous."

Atemu nuzzled his neck, eyes trained on the distant wall that was being built that- they knew from history (or the lack thereof) would be torn down within one hundred years. "Much better than what Menes will have it, hm?"

Yugi chuckled. "Much better. But-"

"How did we get here?" Atemu finished, smirking down at Yugi. "Actually, I should be asking _you_ that."

Yugi blinked up at him. "What? How would I- what?"

Atemu had held up a finger until Yugi stopped, then gently touched and held up the replica puzzle that hung around his neck. "This is my copy. It carries only the basic powers- enhancing already existing abilities, calling the Shadow Realm, summoning- basics, but powerful basics." He then reached down, across Yugi's front to the real Sennen Puzzle and grasped it with both hands, holding it up to Yugi's eye level.

"And this, aibou, is the real puzzle. Its powers are- supposedly- infinite- as we both know. What we also know is that very few of its abilities have been revealed. I believe that time travel, back to when we _should_ have been alive and ruling especially, is another such power."

Yugi gaped up at him. "But- it was around my neck… right?"

"Who said that _I_ was the one who used it?"

Yugi turned around completely, forcing Atemu to break his hold. "But I- I never- that would require a strong will, or outside influence, or- or- I couldn't have brought us five thousand years into the past!"

Atemu shrugged. "Look at it this way. As long as we're here, we could see who built Stonehenge?"

Yugi glared at the dark spirit for trying to bribe him (especially with one of his greater curiosities), but Aishizu walked back into the room again- followed closely by Seth, in all his now-Pharaoh glory.

Seeing exactly who was in the room (apparently, Aishizu hadn't told him much), he hurriedly bowed to the two misplaced (or mistimed, as it were) beings. _"My King-"_

Atemu rolled his eyes, cutting Seth off with one hand while the other wrapped around Yugi's waist and drew him protectively into his embrace. _"Enough, Seth. You are Pharaoh now- don't start with all this 'My King' crap."_

Everyone looked at him surprised, but Atemu was already pushing Yugi down onto the bed and grabbing the food from Aishizu's hands with a quick 'thank you'.

Yugi sighed, allowing himself to be fed as Atemu continued his 'conversation'.

"_So, how is everything here, Seth?"_

The new Pharaoh sputtered for a moment at the sight that the two on the bed presented, but he reluctantly accepted this… odd development and Called a chair from the other room to sit on. _"The Great Wall is being built all around Khemet to keep out the rouges and bandits, there hasn't been a famine yet, food is being dispensed to those who need it, the healers are being kept busy by all the injuries sustained during building, the trading contacts with the land to the east are going fine…."_

Yugi noticed something that he felt should be addressed- and quickly. As Seth continued to rant, he allowed Atemu to feed him a particularly large amount of whatever it was he was eating, the quickly spooned some into Atemu's mouth as well.

_(I thought that, when you sealed yourself away, you erased everyone's memory about what happened. But it seems like Seth and Aishizu remember you… what is going on?)_

Atemu replied with a mental shrug as he swallowed the food, grabbed the spoon back and began feeding Yugi again, listening to Seth's droning with half an ear. _((I suspect I will have to find out, won't I?))_

"…_and everyone is more than happy with their allotted estates."_ Seth finished, looking at the two oddly. _"If I might ask-"_

"_Of course,"_ Atemu, ever gracious, replied while pinching Yugi's side to get him to open his mouth for more food.

Seth raised an eyebrow, face growing more serious. _(I didn't think that was possible.)_ Apparently, neither did Atemu for the slight smirk on his face.

Seth finally worded his question to his liking, watching as, the bowl now empty, Yugi leaned his head against Atemu's shoulder, sighing pleasurably. _"I am curious about your new… companion, Pharaoh."_

Atemu's arms snaked around Yugi's waist, breathing in the scent of roses and strawberries that perpetually surrounded the light. He carefully ignored the comment about 'companion', as that had a definitely different meaning in this time than the 'present'. _"Seth, this is Yugi- my light and heart. Yugi, this is Seth, my one-time High Priest and the new Pharaoh."_

Yugi leaned away to bow to Seth, somewhat awkwardly from his sitting position. _"It is a great honor to meet you, King Seth."_

Seth imitated Atemu's earlier motions, cutting the air in front of him with his hand. _"If you are the companion of the Great Pharaoh, then there is no need to call me 'King' Seth."_

Yugi smiled pleasantly at him. _"If you insist then, Seth. I have heard much about Khemet, and always wanted to see it the way it was meant to be."_

Seth shot him a look at the odd wording but left it as Atemu addressed him again. _"Seth, I have a question to ask you- and don't look at me strangely, or I swear to Re that I'll have to knock you out."_

Seth shrugged, preparing himself for an odd question. _"Of course, Pharaoh. What is it?"_

"_Why do you remember me?"_

Yugi winced and Seth reeled back. _(Nice, Yami. Get straight to the point.)_

_((Of course. I don't want to spend too much time on this topic- or here. We need to get back to our time, and soon.))_

Gathering his bearings, Seth looked between the two of them, weighing his words. _"I… I did not at first. But I wished to know why I had to destroy evidence of magic, and Aishizu wondered why we had to burry and erase evidence of those golden Items-"_

"_The Sennen Items."_ Yugi automatically correct, Atemu smirking down at him for interrupting.

"_If we're being technical, then the Thousand Year Items."_ He corrected his light, then nodded to Seth to continue, who sat watching the exchange with some chagrin but- for the most part- humor.

"_And there were many people asking questions. So Aishizu and I did some searching and hiding of artifacts, and we- we eventually discovered what really happened. No one else except Mana knows- and, although we don't have the memories back, we know at least what we should know had you not done- not erased our memories."_

Atemu nodded with satisfaction. _"Then you are a good King, Seth. The only thing I ask is that memory of me- and this visit, especially Yugi's presence- die with you, Aishizu and Mana. It is of crucial importance, Seth."_

He looked doubtful, but nodded. _"I just wished I had never forgotten Kisara."_

Yugi smiled at him, holding his hand. _"You never really did, Seth. You remember her now, even if it is not truly memories. You will remember her in the future, even if it is not obvious why. You can never really forget someone you love."_

Both Seth and Atemu looked at him in surprise, and then Seth lowered his eyes to the ground, not afraid or ashamed. Somehow, in some way, he understood that Yugi was not all that he seemed. _"Is it that obvious?"_

Yugi squeezed his hand gently, Atemu reaching out to lay one of his hands on Seth's shoulders. _"No. It was almost impossible for me to see, but- one day, everything you have lost will be regained. And she will wait for you forever."_

Seth looked up again, nodding with a very, _very_ faint smile on his face. _"Thank you, Yugi."_

Aishizu walked back in then, nodding to Seth and Atemu as she approached Yugi specifically. _"As a welcome to our land, we offer you this."_ She held out a small box which Yugi took, experimentally weighing it with his hands.

"_Open it, Yugi."_ Seth told him, unable to keep a small smirk off his face.

Yugi opened it, looking at the contents. A huge smile lit up his face as he saw the two golden ringlets inside- and earrings, necklaces, arm bands, shin bands, rings, bracelets, pendants, chains….

Atemu, Seth and Aishizu shared a look at the honest joy on Yugi's face as he carefully lifted each present out of the box. _"These are- they're… sugoi…."_ He breathed, unconsciously leaning against Atemu to be sure that it wasn't a dream.

Atemu chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist again. _"You like them, aibou?"_

Yugi nodded, already poking two earrings through his ears and placing two rings on his fingers. _"They're beautiful. Thank you so very much Seth, Aishizu."_ He smiled up at them, easily topping 100-watts.

A warm, gently hugging sensation spread through the two Ancient Egyptians and they smiled back, nodding to him. _"You are welcome, Yugi."_

Atemu watched with interest and amusement as Yugi modeled the jewelry for them. But there was still something niggling the back of his mind, and it just wouldn't leave him alone.

Finally, a streak of pure red shot through the small gap of window, and Seth and Aishizu stood, bowing, and left.

Yugi looked up at Atemu with an unspoken question in his eyes. Atemu led him to the window again, careful to keep supporting him as his legs wouldn't completely. "See the temples? The Pharaoh and all the Priests have to go for evening prayers. Actually, Seth and Aishizu probably missed dinner because of us."

Yugi looked down at the box in his hands. "It's odd."

Atemu needed no hint as to what Yugi was talking about, but he urged his light to continue anyways.

"I mean- just being here is odd by itself, you know? Five thousand years before I was even born…. It just… feels weird. And then, if you start talking about past lives and sealing souls, then we should be a single person, and we should be alive here and reigning, and making sure that everything is alright and no one is getting killed because of the Shadows, and probably getting married and having a ton of children and then giving the throne to them, and- and then we die, and travel to Tuat. That just seems so _simple_, compared to what really- what is- what has- urg, you know what I'm trying to say?"

Atemu nodded with a small smirk. Yugi always acted rather interesting when his vocabulary failed him.

The light continued, missing his darkness' amusement completely. "But to get here would have required a fairly powerful will, and the Sennen puzzle, but I didn't use-"

And that was what had been bugging Atemu, so he grasped Yugi's hands and walked into the larger chamber just beyond their own, smaller one. Apparently, this was the infirmary, but whoever worked here normally was at prayers, so only the patients remained- and most of them were asleep.

The few the weren't shot them odd looks, but for the most part ignored them and went back to trying to sleep. Yugi was grateful that he and Atemu had taken up wearing the baggy pants and tunics. He could only imagine what these people would have thought it they had walked in, decked out in leather.

The reached one of the larger windows that looked out on the entire North side of Khemet, and Atemu pointed to a small rise in the distance.

Yugi frowned at it, but couldn't understand the importance. "What is it?"

Atemu shot him an annoyed look. "Don't you recognize it? That's the mound where we said we were going to extend the dragon rider's Weyr to!"

Yugi's eyes widened and he turned back quickly, recognizing- even from this distance- the tell-tale craggy shape that formed an almost perfect semi-circle and the sandy slopes around the back side that were invisible from their vantage point. It was a bit more rough than what Yugi remembered, but another five thousand years of wear and tear would do that to a piece of rock.

"You mean we're- we're building right on top of here?" Yugi asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Atemu nodded emphatically. "That's probably what happened. Something around here recognized us and brought us here for some reason!"

Yugi just shook his head. "It can't- it can't have, though. I mean, we're- how far above where the ground is, and we fell into a pit, not- and there are no _ruins_!" He exclaimed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose with his hand. "And this really doesn't help for headaches," he commented, causing Atemu to laugh.

"No, aibou, it doesn't. But- think about it, hikari. There's supposed to be a Nile tributary spring under here. My ancestors probably didn't know that, so they just built the palace and city wherever they fancied. Perhaps the spring wore away the supporting bedrock, and the weight here was too great…."

Yugi stared at him, then sighed and looked out the window again. "It's a possibility, and that's all that I'm saying." He pouted as he felt the surge of emotions through the link. "Cheater."

Atemu smiled, wrapping Yugi in a hug. "So, do we want to keep building where we have been?"

Yugi shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We probably should, and just go around this place."

Atemu nodded, nuzzling Yugi's neck again and enjoying- immensely- being back where he- where _they_- had grown up. Yet, they didn't belong there- not anymore. "The only question left to answer now is can you get us back?"

Yugi sighed, feeling worry and anxiety creep up on him. "You want to leave?"

"We would just be distractions. We need to leave, even though I don't want to. We don't belong here, aibou. Not any more."

Yugi nodded, placing his hands over Atemu's that were around his waist again. "I just don't know for sure if I could. I mean, Shifting place is easy enough, but time-"

They both paused as footsteps were heard in the hallways, heading their way. From Atemu's knowledge and memories, the infirmary was the only room at the end of a long hallway, separated from the rest of the palace in case of an epidemic. The only people heading back now would be the healer's apprentices, as they were not required for all the prayers. If the apprentices were to find them, an alarm would be sounded- and their plan of being erased from this history would be shot to hell.

Looking around, Yugi realized that his attempt at sending them forward five thousand years might be required sooner than later. The room they had been in had become re-camouflaged into the wall, as apparently that was what the material on the door was for. Finding no way out, Yugi began gathering energy from himself and Egypt itself as Atemu phased back into the puzzle, startling the last few patients that were awake.

Enough energy had been gathered to make the jump (Yugi hoped) when the doors burst open and a whole gang of apprentices marched into the room, stopping when they saw the oddly-dressed person standing by the window- with a golden Eye on his forehead and a golden puzzle around his neck.

Yugi smiled at them kindly, waving. _"Tell the Pharaoh that Yugi and Atemu say good bye and thank you."_

And then the Shadows swirled around, dissipating within seconds and leaving those left in the room gaping- before one of the apprentices ran screaming from the room, and another hurriedly wrote down the message.

* * *

Katie, Adrian and the others were almost relieved to see a cloud of dust rise from the Pit, as they were calling it. They had last seen Yugi aiming one more air burst at the well they had been digging, and then the ground had shaken, knocking everyone off their feet.

Next thing they knew, the entire area was covered with dust and sand, and they were forced to retreat to three large tents which were quickly staked nearly one kilometer away.

The next day the dust had settled and they had proceeded over to the gaping hole in the ground, careful not to stand too close to the edge. Looking into it, faint outlines of straight edges and shapes that resembled buildings were visible in the faint morning light.

And, to everyone's surprise, the walls that led down into the Pit were completely smooth, with the exception of engravings around the top, about eight feet down from the rim. Most of these were partially glowing with a blue-ish light. Even so, there was no sign of Yugi or Atemu.

It had been two days since, and they continued to extend the trenches as per the plan, even though most of the original work was lost. Instead, they followed the outline of the Pit (which was nearly a perfect circle, anyways), and spread out the trenches from there.

As they worked, everyone made sure to keep an eye on the Pit. It could be dangerous- after all, the leaders of this project had fallen into it. The only reason that Katie and the Devonshires hadn't started organizing search parties was that, although Anriel and Shimasu were worried, Lasine was perfectly calm, stating that her Masters had probably been called somewhere and would be back soon.

That calm had yet to even begin to fray, and most of the group took solace and comfort from that. Lasine would loose the most if anything happened to Yugi and/or Atemu. If she was okay, then everything would be fine.

So when the dust cloud rose from the Pit and everyone stopped work to see what was happening, Lasine had walked calmly over, as though this was just another, ordinary day.

Somehow, she was still the first one there.

Anriel and Shimasu had followed her, arriving with Katie and Adrian, who were quickly followed by everyone else. Lasine frowned as the smoke began to clear, squinting to see if she could make out any new forms down there.

Katie's attention was caught by the glyphs on the wall, however. They were shining abnormally brightly, as though the magic in them (as there obviously was) had been activated. She frowned, but her attention was drawn down again when Lasine gasped and jumped into the Pit.

Everyone stared at the falling body- especially when water appeared from who-knew-where and wrapped around her, evaporating again to reveal that she was now dressed in blue-tinted armor. Anriel and Shimasu were in the Pit immediately afterwards, wind and whatever sand it picked up whirling around Anriel while a spout of fire attached itself to Shimasu.

By the time the wind-sand and fire cleared, the two girls were already too far down to see any changes. Katie squinted, pulling out her wand to perform a spell to aid her sight when Anriel shot up out of the Pit. Anriel, dressed in a white t-shirt and skirt with black block trim, knee-high black leather boots and riding a broom with a spear.

She leveled off next to Katie, everyone else standing back and eyeing her with surprise and amazement. "Katie, summon a broom- quickly! We need to get them up here as soon as possible!"

Katie frowned but nodded, allowing Anriel to disappear back into the Pit. She nodded to Adrian (who had essentially become second-in-command, even though he was but 12), and, picturing Hogsmead clearly in her mind, she spun on her heal and apparated to the small town with a loud Crack!

A few people were startled by her sudden appearance (and lack of warm clothes), but the few groups who were wandering the street nodded to her, recognizing her as a Hogwarts student, and continuing on their way.

Katie found that getting into Hogwarts was almost too easy. There was no real protection around the castle, although the few aurors she did see didn't do much to stop her, or even pay her any attention.

Regardless, she quickly found herself standing in the Entrance Hall, shivering as she made her way through the building to the Quidditch pitch. Why hadn't she remembered that it was winter in England? They had only been gone for a few days….

It was only when she reached the broom cupboard on the side of the pitch that she remembered that her broom was at her house, not in it's usual spot. She frowned at herself, but didn't pause, grabbing whatever good broom she found first and immediately flying on- mainly to get far enough away from Hogwarts to apparate.

Katie reappeared in the sky about the Pit, quickly descending into the darkened hole and nodding to Adrian and those still on the Pit edge.

"Katie! Hurry!"

She was startled to hear Ryou's voice, but turned into a dive, barely managing to pull the broom up at the last moment. She hopped off it, running around a piece of fallen wall with hieroglyphs on it to where she had last seen the group.

Ryou and Malik were bent over Yugi and Atemu, Lasine, Anriel and Shimasu standing around them in a loose circle. Both of the two on the ground looked worse for wear- Atemu's skin- normally a rich, dark tan- was almost as pale as her own, and he was wincing, obviously in minimal amounts of pain.

Yugi, on the other hand, was much worse. His normally pale skin looked almost see-through, his face was scrunched up, mouth moving silently as though trying to scream, and he was tossing and turning, like he was trying to fight someone off. His lips were blue, like he had hypothermia, but the large amounts of sweat pouring down his face argued otherwise.

Katie watched as Malik leant over Yugi, holding his shoulders down as Ryou carefully wrapped a piece of loose linen around his body- both to keep him warm, and to stop his jerky movements.

Ryou frowned, worry streaked over his face. "We need to get them back up to the surface. Anriel, fly up and grab the thickest tarp you can find. Lasine, go with her- get some rope, please."

The two hopped onto the spear broom, shooting up and over the rim, out of sight.

Shimasu, her mask off and staff by her side, kneeled down by Yugi's head, brushing his hair out of his face. Glimmering sky blue eyes looked up at Katie, tears barely held back. "Katie… can we help him?"

Katie knelt down beside the young girl, taking Yugi's hand in her own. He squeezed as though in reassurance, but then groaned as though it was painful- and Katie felt a slight bit of energy leaking out of her….

Ryou immediately hit her hand, making her drop the other light's. Katie frowned up at him, watching as he took the same hand and placed it within Atemu's grasp. This time, Yugi sighed peaceably and his struggling was slightly reduced.

Ryou turned to look at her with an unreadable look in his eyes, and Katie suddenly had the feeling she had done something horribly wrong.

The Abhorsen turned his head away, kneeling down between Yugi and Atemu, Katie and Shimasu standing to give him room. Malik leant down between the two as well, this time at his feet. Anriel and Lasine appeared almost instantaneously (Lasine had jumped and Anriel had let her broom go into free-fall until the very bottom).

The rope that Lasine had brought with her was used to secure Yugi and Atemu together, and then to the tarp. A large amount of magic was then used to secure the tarp to the two brooms, so it made a hammock that cradled Yugi and Atemu.

Quickly the brooms were up again, rising steadily out of the Pit. The Pharaohs were brought over to the temporary shelter that had been set up, Isis, Rishid and Bakura waiting for them.

Everyone else (and their belongings) were kicked out of the tent while the Kage no Mage were inside, doing who-knew-what with the two tri-colour haired young men. Lasine, Anriel and Shimasu helped set up another shelter, bigger and seemingly better than the original.

They finished the trench work they had determined they could do in the day, took a rest hour during the hottest part of the day, and then essentially sat around helping to cook and clean the site. Stone would have to be imported, as would trees and grasses… water would have to be found, since the underground spring turned out to be underground ruins….

Katie decided to return the broom to Hogwarts, not wanting the owner (or the school) to send out a search party for the missing….

She had to bite the side of her mouth to keep from either screaming or laughing (she couldn't tell which). In her hands she held a Nimbus-modelled broom, though she couldn't tell what model (the inscription had been worn off). Judging by the colouring, it was a 2001, which meant that it probably belonged to one of the Slytherin Quidditch Team….

Wiping her hands on her clothes, she also made a note to check in with her fellow Gryffindors and get a change of clothes so she could burn these. How could she have been so careless as to choose a Slytherin broom….

Letting Lasine know where she was going, Katie apparated back to Hogsmeade, flying quickly to Hogwarts and stopping by the broom shed. Putting the Nimbus away, she turned around to see Madame Hooch stalking over to her, looking none to impressed.

"Miss Bell! What do you think you are doing with those brooms?!"

Katie winced, but stood her ground. "I needed a broom for an emergency, Madame Hooch, and Hogwarts was the first place I could think of that I could get a good, fast broom from."

Madame Hooch glared, looking the young woman up and down. Finally she seemed to notice the loose clothing, styled for much warmer weather than what they were currently having in England. "Well come in, come in, Miss Bell. We will have to talk with Professor McGonagal about the situation, however, as Professor Dumbledore is away on business."

Katie gratefully followed Madame Hooch into the castle proper and, at length, into the elder woman's office. She sat down lightly on the only other chair in the small room, which was coloured with the House emblems and Quidditch robes, pictures of Quidditch players from all teams and many years, and trophies that were obviously her own.

The chair that she sat down in was hard wood, but it seemed to sink and shift to conform to her bottom, for which Katie was glad. She hadn't sat on a comfortable chair (or stool, really) since two nights before they had left for Egypt.

Madame Hooch poured some tea, offering it to Katie. "I'm sorry, dear, but we'll have to wait for Professor McGonagal. She is currently overseeing the Apparition lessons taking place in the Great Hall."

Katie wondered at the flying instructor's change in demeanour, and it showed- Madame Hooch chuckled, gesturing to the window that looked out towards the Pitch. "I can't very well say that it's alright that you just strolled in and took a broom for yourself, dear, outside. It would seem like I'm not doing my part to keep the school in order and safe, you see."

Katie did see, and regretted every bad thing she had ever thought about the woman (which, with some of her calls in Quidditch, was a number of things).

She sipped her tea gently, keeping one arm wrapped around herself. She knew that she would not regret her choice of clothing back in Egypt- she was, however, regretting it at that moment.

"Would you like a blanket or a cloak, dear?" Madame Hooch asked, flicking her hand at a wardrobe in a corner and opening it to reveal a number of both bright and muted coloured cloaks and robes.

Katie twisted her mouth into a faint smile. "If it's not too much trouble, I would actually like to go to Gryffindor tower and ask for a change of clothes from some of my friends. I fear I rode a Slytherin broom by mistake, but I didn't have time to check what I was grabbing…."

Madame Hooch nodded. "Alright then. The lessons should be over in half an hour, if you would like to spend a bit of time talking with your friends."

Katie nodded, standing gratefully. "Thank you, Madame Hooch!"

As it happened, Katie's route up to Gryffindor tower took her by the library, where a number of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were working. Most of them were the younger years, but a few fifth and seventh years were sitting around….

"Katie!" Ginny Weasly exclaimed, running out to grab the elder Gryffindor in a tight hug. Katie laughed and hugged back- through the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she had known Ginny, and the young girl was like a sister to her.

"Hello, Ginny. How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine, come meet some new members of the Quidditch team!"

Katie found herself standing in the middle of the library, most of the people there staring at her and her odd manner of dress. Madame Pince frowned at her, but Ginny signalled for a number of other people to come and herded everyone down to an empty classroom.

Katie was forced to sit down at the teacher's desk (or what would have been the teacher's desk, had the classroom been in use). Almost half the people in the library crowded into the room, standing around Katie and waiting to ask her questions.

Ginny pulled a chair up right beside the elder girl, leaning on the desk and looking up at her with bright eyes. "Katie, this is Demelza, and you should know Rebecca, and, oh! This is-"

As Ginny went through all the introductions, Katie was mentally counting the minutes. She had to find new clothes before the ones she wore permanently leaked Slytherin-ness into her skin….

"Katie," Ginny finally asked, looking at her seriously. "You know you could have come back this year, right? You were _supposed_ to come back this year…." Ginny pouted, looking none too happy.

Katie nodded, giving her a small smile. "My grandmother died, and I had to take care of our house, and then a lot of other things came up…." Calling Madame Bella her grandmother was hardly accurate, but, at the moment, who really cared?

Ginny and a number of others nodded, expression their sympathies in their expressions. "So, Katie- what are you doing back here?"

Katie grinned up at the young fourth year Ravenclaw, making sure to emphasize her eyes and making the teen blush. "Well, you see, I needed to borrow something, and I needed to exchange these clothes (more like burn them) for something else I can wear in the desert."

"You live in a desert?"

Katie laughed. "No, I live in the House, south of here in Wales. Our current project, though, happens to be in Egypt, and it gets rather hot working all day, magic or not, in robes, or even in normal clothes."

Another voice from the back piped up, "What kind do you need?"

Katie took off her shirt (she was wearing a loose camisole underneath) and tossed it back, seeing a hand reach out for it. "Sort of like that material. It doesn't matter if it's exactly the same, but loose, light, and light colours are best."

She saw a group of girls from all the three Houses present leave, possibly to get some of the clothes. Katie sat back down, suddenly feeling all the exhaustion she had been fighting off these last few days welling up and crashing down on her.

Ginny looked at her worriedly. "Katie? Are you okay?"

She nodded, slightly, before putting on a strained smile, reassuring the crowd around her. "So- what's been going on here?"

By the time the group of girls was back with clothing almost exactly how Katie wanted it, she felt more drained than ever. That Hogwarts and the surrounding area, including the rest of the United Kingdom, was suffering so badly from these attacks on both sides of the divide was bad news enough, but with everything else inside the school itself….

Trying to put all those thoughts aside, Katie gratefully went into the nearest washroom to change, Ginny accompanying her.

"Katie… why are you really back here, other than to borrow clothes?"

Katie paused, her arms over her head about to slide the shirt she had chosen down. Thinking about what to say, Katie decided on the truth- Ginny didn't know who she was talking about, anyways.

"Well… I live in the House with two young men- twins, except they aren't related- another two young men in the same situation, three young women, one of which would be in fifth year, another in second, the third only eight, and a number of guests. For the most part, we spend time mixing potions and whatnot for healing and helping, giving strength, sleeping potions…. Yes, Ginny, we're all witches and wizards." _'Though, you should never call **them** that.'_

Ginny looked thoughtfully around the bathroom, eyes trailing over the old, decrepit sinks and then back to Katie. "Cool. Still doesn't explain why you're here though."

Katie slipped off the pants she had on, and slipped on the new, cream-coloured ones. She tied the sash around her waist, then used the bit of Spirit that she had picked up during one of Adrian's sessions and tightened the hem around her ankles, donning the light slippers that she had taken to wearing. The shirt was also pulled tight around her upper arms, neck, and under her breasts, leaving the rest of the material loose and flowing.

Ginny looked impressed, smiling as she noticed the Gryffindor-styled ring on her finger. "Where'd you get that ring?"

Katie ran her thumb along the side of the ring, watching the way the ruby lion sparkled in the light. "It was a special Christmas present- I thought that my Housemates had given me everything the night before, but there was a whole slew of stuff the next morning!"

Ginny giggled, then looked back at Katie. "Seriously- why?"

"Well… we were asked to build something called a Weyr down in Egypt for some friends of some friends of Yugi and Ryou- two of my Housemates. Since a well was important, that was one of the first things Yugi and his 'twin', Atemu, set out to do. Unfortunately, it seems they discovered some Ancient Ruins- fell right into them, actually."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Are they alright?"

Katie shrugged, shaking her head, as they left the bathroom to head back to the class room. "I… I'm not sure. Atemu just looked to be in a bit of pain, but Yugi…" Katie didn't want to continue, especially now that they were in an open hallway, but she seemed to need to get her worry across to someone outside of the situation. "Dear Re, Ginny, but I think I fear for my life. If either Yugi or Atemu were to die, the other could never take it…. I can't explain it, you just have to believe me. It's just something you… something that you _know_, you know? I- I really don't know what to do, Ginny. I have my duty and I want to go back and help out and make sure that everything is alright, but-"

Ginny held up a hand to stop her. "Katie. Everything, I'm sure, will be fine. These two… this 'Ugi and Atemu will get better, and then everything will be fine, and you'll finish building this 'Weyr', and then you'll go back to your home and-"

"House." Katie correct almost immediately. "It's called Abhorsen's House."

Ginny rolled her eyes, patted Katie on her hand. "Whatever you say, Katie. But, if you ever need us- you're a Gryffindor. We'll always be here for you. Always."

Katie nodded, smiling. _"Zutto."_

Ginny blinked, not understanding what she had said. Katie laughed, dragging Ginny back into the classroom. She had just enough time to say 'goodbye' and then she had to get back to Madame Hooch's office, and-

The door opened to a silent room. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, as well as Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey, stood at the front, while everyone else in the room swivelled their heads around to see the two girls.

Katie frowned- this was an odd reception.

Madame Hooch looked relieved. "See? She _was_ just going to get a change of clothes!"

Katie rolled her eyes and bowed in the Japanese style she had picked up her Housemates, to which McGonagall replied with a slight bow of her own. "Miss Bell, may we ask you some questions?"

Katie nodded, not trusting her voice. _'Of course. Just think of what everyone here told you- it was stupid to think that they wouldn't be checking to see if you're the real person or not.'_

Professor McGonagall motioned for her to sit in the teacher's chair again, and then the Professors and Madames surrounded her, shooting questions at her about everything she had done in her school years.

Finally, McGonagall got around to asking the questions that only the _real_ Katie would know. "Who is your patron?"

Katie hesitated, not wanting to say anything aloud. However, if it would keep her from being sent to Azkaban….

"My patroness was Madame Bella, who died in September of old age. Currently I live in Abhorsen's House in Wales with Ryou Bakura, Nahkti Bakura, Yugi Mouto, Yami Atemu, and Anriel, Lasine and Shimasu- as well as a constantly changing number of semi-permanent guests."

McGonagall nodded. "Then, Miss Bell, why were you sneaking brooms off our school grounds?"

Katie _really_ didn't want to answer this, but with all the other Heads of House around her….

"We were down in Egypt, building something called a Weyr for friends of friends of Yugi and Ryou. Yugi and Atemu were blasting a hole for a well, when they seemed to have fractured the upper walls of an underground cavern in which looks to be the ruins of a palace. We needed brooms to get down _there_ and get _them_ up." _'Since when do I speak so properly like this?'_

McGonagall's eyes flashed with worry. "Are Yugi and Atemu alright?"

Katie smiled- the impromptu Quidditch game they had held apparently had endeared all the residents of the House to the stern Deputy Headmistress. "I don't know. There was a lot of resonant energy in the area, and as if the fall wasn't enough, Yugi seems to be extremely sensitive to high energy sources. Apparently he was in the infirmary here about seven, eight years ago from some kind of overdose."

Madame Pomfrey frowned. "Overdose… what does he look like?"

Katie grinned. "Spikey, huge, tri-coloured hair, a thing for leather and black clothes, buckles, belts, silver, gold, and- most recently- tunics and baggy and/or parachute pants."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened, before she chuckled- though it wasn't filled with mirth. "How could we forget _him_."

Professors Flitwick and Sprout nodded their agreement- the whole situation with the young man had gone from weird to crazy, back to weird then right off the deep end.

Katie shared a glance with Professor McGonagall, then stood up, stretching. "I should get back. As the 'official' wizarding world correspondent, I need to be there in case they need anything. Adrian wasn't accept to Hogwarts for one reason or another (I've never seen anyone blow anything up so well), and everyone else there happens to be on-duty."

Madame Hooch held up her hand, raising her wand and giving it a wave. Moments later, a beautiful Nimbus 2000 broom appeared before her, and she gave it a once-over, before nodding and turning it over to Katie. "Here you go, dear. You are always welcome in Hogwarts."

Katie smiled, tears in her eyes. How she _wished_ she had come back this year…. "Thank you so much, everyone. I'll be back to visit you again. And Angelina probably says 'hi'!"

There were chuckles in the room as Katie left, hearing the Professors start telling the students about how they weren't supposed to mention anything about Katie's visit, nor about the Weyr in Egypt. Blue met brown for a moment, and Katie smiled at Ginny, reassuring the girl that she would be alright. Ginny smiled back, turning to pay attention to her head of House.

As Katie made it outside and lept onto the broom, taking off for the Forbidden Forest so she could apparate, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her Slytherin-touched clothes. **(1)**

…

As it happened, those clothes had been left behind in the bathroom, thrown absent-mindedly into one of the stalls. Moaning Myrtle glared at the garments, carefully shirking away from them in her toilet. "Fifty points if you can get it through her head…." She snarled, moving into another toilet and following the pipes down to the lake for some solitude.

Ryou gave a sigh of relief as Yugi's skin regained some of its colour, although he had progressed to shivering constantly, even while sweating buckets of water. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he didn't need to be- Yugi seemed to be going through some kind of sickness, and it was very, very bad.

"Yadonushi!" Bakura hissed, causing Ryou to stumble over to the other cot that had been set up for the two. Bleary crimson opened slightly, regarding Ryou with minimal interest.

"Ai… bou?"

Ryou winced, reaching down to gently pat the Pharaoh's hand. "Iie, pr-aA. It's Ryou and Bakura."

"Ba… kura… Ry… ou? Where… ai… bou?"

Bakura had to leave, for as serious as the situation was, seeing the Pharaoh talking like a little baby was enough to set him off laughing. Ryou glared after his darkness, turning back to Atemu and letting his hand rest with Yugi's again.

Atemu smiled, relaxing. "Thank… you."

Ryou nodded, replacing the damp cloths on their foreheads and taking their temperatures. Both had gotten much better in the last five hours, though Yugi was still out of it and obviously in pain. Atemu just seemed a bit delusional, and exhausted like he had just preformed one of the Great Spells that only Shadow, Soul and Charter mages could do. Otherwise he was fine, so Ryou moved back to the other light.

Ryou frowned, checking over his patient. He had never trained to be a doctor or even go into the medical field, but somehow he knew that everything seemed similar to something he had seen before.

Bakura walked back into the tent, pulling up a chair and sitting beside Ryou, pulling his light into his lap. _((We can only wait for them to get better, hikari.))_

_(You almost sound worried.)_

Ryou grinned slightly as Bakura snorted. _((If they die because of an illness, I'm going to become a necromancer, raise them from the dead, and then **massacre** them!))_

_(So violent….)_ Ryou absently commented, leaning back into the embrace. He felt so tired lately, especially after the 'abuse' (or, more specifically, insults and nagging) from the GODET team. But showing up at the Weyr site and seeing a cloud of dust rising into the air….

Bakura tightened his hold, leaning his head on Ryou's shoulder. _((Hm… go to sleep, hikari.))_

Ryou stifled a yawn, glaring over his shoulder at what he could see of the other white crown. _('m not tired. Someone needs to stay and watch-))_

_((If it's so important to you, I will watch and wake you at the first sign of trouble.)) Bakura told him harshly._

_Ryou frowned in return. (Your version of trouble means nearly-death.)_

_((Then I will wake you at the first sign of whatever might be wrong.))_

_(And if you fall asleep?)_

_((I won't. You **know** I won't.))_

It was true, Ryou did know. Nodding to his darkness, he relaxed further into the warm arms and chest that supported him, sighing in contentment as he fell asleep.

Bakura placed a Charter sleeping spell over him, pressing his tongue against his teeth to imitate the high-pitched sound of Ranna. Fortunately, the whistle seemed to have an effect on the two on the cots, as their breathing deepened and evened out, bodies visibly relaxing.

He idly thought of how easy it would be to steal the puzzle (how often had these opportunities presented themselves since he had come back from Death?). His hands, he reasoned with himself, were too busy holding and supporting his hikari to reach out and take the golden trinket, both the original and the Shadow copy lying so innocently (and temptingly) around twin necks.

It was a while before Isis showed up to take the next watch, which Bakura took to mean that he was now allowed to doze. Shuddered gasping from Yugi brought all three to his side, watching as his eyes slid slowly open, before shutting immediately to block out the minimal light.

"Where…?"

Isis shushed him, replacing the cloth on his forehead again. "It's alright, Pharaoh. You're here now."

Yugi felt a small smile appear on his face, before slipping back into unconsciousness. He grasped Atemu's hand tighter, and the Anicent Pharaoh squeezed right back.

Isis had to fight to keep herself from 'awing' at the identical looks of contentment on both their faces, although Bakura had no problem in doing so. Instead, he picked Ryou up and headed out to their own little tent for some much-needed rest.

The next morning dawned almost too quickly for many people at the Weyr site, and while mostly everyone gathered around the large, communal tent for a hastily-prepared breakfast, Ryou was already standing guard over Yugi and Atemu as the two prepared to go outside.

Yugi had completely woken up sometime in the early hours of the morning, Atemu following him within seconds. A complete physical followed (or as complete as a half-trained biochemist and mage could do), which showed that, although both were fatigued and Yugi's immune system was nearly at an all-time low, everything else was fine.

Ryou finally realized why Yugi's condition had looked familiar- all his bouts of illness earlier from his powers fighting against his body had flashed through his mind as he slept, and he had entered the now-dubbed 'hospital tent' with a new syringe and a vial filled with the odd amber combination.

Yugi gladly allowed Ryou to give him the shot, although Atemu had to sit on his hikari so that he wouldn't try to run away as Ryou got steadily closer, the syringe pointing ominously at his spinal cord.

So now everyone was getting back in the swing of things and, although everyone refused to let the two Pharaohs help with the work until they were completely better (Yugi still looked a little pale, and Atemu was still a little tired), they suited up anyways, in case some help was needed after all.

The trenches were expanded nearly another kilometre outwards, before Yugi realized how far they were going and told them to curve the different parts of the soon-to-be streams around to form the circle. By the time that evening rolled around and work was stopped for the day, most of the outer circle and a number of outward protrusions from the main trenches marked where the rest of the water complex would be, and tents were being set up in specific areas around the Pit that Yugi and Atemu had found.

_(about three more days and the trenches should be done, hm?)_ Yugi commented idly to his darkness as they prepared for bed.

Atemu nodded, slipping easily into the warm, fluffy pants and t-shirt that were used only for the cold nights. _((And then we need everything else.))_

_(We could make some of the buildings ourselves…?)_

_((You are **not** wasting your energy on making buildings.))_

Yugi frowned, waiting until Atemu looked up from his spot sitting on the bed. _(I will use my energy on building whatever I think is useful. Both you and Bakura agree- and even Ryou, Malik and Isis now I think- that I need to use more energy, less I get sick.)_

Atemu didn't have a comeback for that, so he simply pulled Yugi into his arms and they both laid down in their sleeping bag.

…

Three days later, and the trenches were completed before lunch time. Everyone took a break, not looking forward to waiting around for the next part of the building process- plants for the outer areas, water supply, and stone and cement for building.

There was one worry that the elders had that the young did not- Adrian and those who had chosen to help had been out of school for a week, and- although they had purposefully worked extra hard before hand- were sure to be at least a bit behind in their lessons.

And so, just as dinner was finishing, Yugi stood up and clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "First of all, thank you to everyone who helped out this past week- sorry for being MIA for those few days, by the way." A low murmur of chuckles rang through the room, as it was generally accepted something weird had happened and it was left at that.

"Secondly, we're not sure when everything else will be coming, so- don't look at me like that, you don't even know what I'm going to say- until the rest of the supplies arrive, I am sorry, but I- we- think it would be best if those who have other responsibilities return to them." He shot a pointed look at the preteens and teens, waggling his eye brows for emphasis.

Adrian frowned, but nodded. Some of the others didn't take it so well, though. "You said we could help!" Heather was first on her feet, glaring at Yugi.

Atemu in turn stood, placing a firm hand on Yugi's shoulder and forcing his light to sit. Addressing the entire group, he nodded to Heather. "We understand that you want to help, and you will. But the point is that, until the building materials come, there would be nothing for you to do here. It would be wasted time. We feel it is in your best interests to return to England and continue schooling."

Yugi hurriedly stood again, continuing, "We will call you, wherever you are, when the rest of the supplies come. I promise you that."

Eventually, everyone agreed to the conditions, the Devonshires following their son and his classmates back to England, leaving their Arabian stallion and mares behind.

Yugi cooed to the animals as they watched their masters pack up their belongings and leave with Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Isis and Rashid. "It's alright, beautiful ones. Your masters will be back soon enough- they have other things to see to. But they _will_ return."

The stallion swivelled its head around to face Yugi, eyes calming down. Before Yugi knew what happened, there was a drop of his blood in the horse's mouth, and a drop of the stallion's blood in his own. Swallowing it hesitantly, the Arabian nudged his hand gently. _"It is good you can understand us, now."_

Yugi's eyes widened, before he laughed out loud. "It is indeed. What is your name, stallion?"

"_My masters call me Levian. And it is alright that our masters have left. You are here. We were bred to serve the Great Kings of the Sand, and no one else."_

Yugi didn't know what to say, so Atemu, wandering over to him after seeing everyone off, smiled reassuringly at the stallion and mares. "Then welcome home, great Levian. Welcome home."

That night was cooler than most, so Yugi and Atemu switched their normal light sleeping clothes with warmer sweatshirts and sweatpants, curling into each other to conserve heat. It was because of the extra protection against the cold that they didn't immediately notice the sudden drop in temperature, nor the howling winds that struck just past midnight.

The tent flap being blown loose around one in the morning allowed a draft to enter the small, enclosed area. Atemu was the first to stir, curled as he was around Yugi to keep the smaller warm.

Bleary crimson opened, surveyed what he could see of outside through the small opening. He sat up, frowning as the winds only grew in strength. Yugi, now vulnerable to the cold air without the body heat of his yami, awoke quickly, immediately starting to scan the area around their tent as well.

When the winds began to blow sand directly into their faces around one thirty, it was all they could do to take down their tent, pack up their things, and find somewhere to camp out for the rest of the night.

_((We could go into the Pit!))_ Atemu called to Yugi, holding his light tightly against his chest.

Yugi shook his head, although it was impossible to tell if he had moved at all in the minimal light and strong winds. _(We said we would take care of Levian and everything else left behind! We can't just drop them into there!)_

_((Then what are we supposed to do? I'm **not** leaving you out here to defend them!))_

_(Then we'll build a shelter!)_

_((We don't have enough energy yet- especially you, still recouping from that time-travel!))_

Yugi paused, worried for a moment. But, he couldn't just let an innocent life…. Finally making his decision, he began moving towards the Pit. _((You remember where the gods' shrine is, right? We'll go ask if we can't borrow some of Egypt's resonant energy and do something about this!)_

Atemu's pause was enough to let Yugi know that his darkness was completely stunned, but he quickly recovered, following Yugi and, once reaching the hikari, Shifting down to the ruins. The wind here wasn't so bad, and there wasn't much sand to be blown into open eyes, mouths and wounds.

_((I'm worried, aibou- you grew up in Japan, where the gods and goddess are-))_

_(I know where I grew up, but jii-chan always made sure I paid my respect to both Japanese and Egyptian Celestials! I will humbly ask for aid, and if they refuse, then may it be on my head to help those creatures!)_

Atemu stopped again, and again Yugi didn't wait for him, immediately moving further into the ruins where faint traces of memory told him the shrine was. Eventually, Atemu caught him up and personally led them through what remained of the halls, easily finding the old, gold-encrusted room- or what remained of it.

Making their way to a small, shattered dais, both light and dark fell to their knees, bowing their heads to the floor. Yugi offered all of the few rings he had been wearing when he and Atemu had left the past, as he had left his present in the hidden recovery room. Atemu procured some galleons and small gold, silver, onyx, ruby and amethyst pieces, and laid them beside the golden rings on the somehow still-intact altar.

_(((For Tem, creator of all things; Shu and Tefnut of Sky and Earth; Nut and Geb, twins of the most high; Osiris, Lord of those Past; Isis, wife of the Lord and mother of the Light; Set, bringer of destruction and chaos; Nephtys, heart of the darkness; Anubis, eternal Guide of Duat; and Horus, truth of Life and Light. We, your most humble and True servants, offer our possessions and ourselves for your works, Greatest of the Great. We ask nothing of you but to allow us to build a place of safety in these times of need, for both ourselves and those we have taken charge of. We-)))_

**_(-(Stop. You are making Me/Us annoyed. You have always had My/Our support, as I/We have had yours. Go and do My/Our works and protect that which I/We have given you to keep. Khemet will always protect My/Our/Its own.)-)_**

Both Yugi and Atemu were startled by both the sudden presence and power levels. Yugi felt nearly on the verge of collapsing, even as Atemu struggled to formulate an appropriate response.

_((We-))_

**_(-(I/We have already given you My/Our blessings. Go.)-)_**

The last was said with such strength that neither could do anything but stand and Shift back to the edge of the Pit, where they had left the Arabian horses. Levian stood his ground, as did the mares. Atemu returned to his soul room, letting the Shadows that had made his body return to their own places, as Yugi turned to face the Pit.

He sighed, drawing a deep breath as he prepared for whatever 'Works' they would be performing.

_((It is alright, my own. We are safe- we are god-touched.))_

_(That doesn't make me feel any better about standing in the middle of a sand-storm with no protection. And since **when** do sandstorms happen during the night?!)_

_((Enough, my own. The time is almost right.))_

Slowly, Yugi felt Atemu reaching out and wrapping around his heart and soul, merging with him to become what they had once been.

"**_As the gods and goddesses guide my way, so too do I guide all others. Spirit of Light and Darkness, of Chaos, Destruction and Creation, and all powers and souls of the Shadows, aid us in our Works! The sand shall rise up in praise eternal, stone offering its power to guard the Heart of its creator. The water shall flow like praise for the Highest from my lips, and the green that only comes with Life shall erupt in joy and honour. The Heart shall stand True, never yielding, to Guard and protect that which Khemet claims as its own from that which would destroy and smite it, from both nature and man. By This do We swear and by This do We Live. This we protect, This We nourish, This we honour. Eternal Life, grant Us your guidance! Grant us your wisdom! Grant us Your Spirit! Grant us Your Power!"_**

How they had known what to say, what to do, what energy signatures and heka to tap into, neither was sure. Nor were they sure exactly what happened what afterwards- or how soon after they blacked out.

* * *

What both Yugi and Atemu were definitely sure about, what they definitely knew had happened, and yet definitely had no idea _how_, was that they woke up the next morning in the most comfortable bed either had ever slept in, in a room fit for a King, looking out upon what could not be considered an oasis.

"Did we go back in time again?" Yugi murmured to his darkness, both of them standing at one of the large windows in their rooms. "Like, to the Hanging Garden of Babylon?"

"The plumbing and shower stall in our bathroom back there argues no." Atemu replied, eyes glued to the water-filled streams, grassland, pastures, eight ring walls, two major Walls (one of which was barely visible in the distance), ten circular trenches, and mini-city that had sprung up seemingly over night.

"…you know, Adrian and everyone are going to kill us for not letting them help build."

"…I don't think they're going to complain an awful lot about this, aibou."

As they left their chambers (which apparently consisted of a sleeping room, a sitting room plus mini-bar, which included a fridge, a large closet and their own ensuite bathroom) and entered the hallway beyond it, both were struck by the feeling that they knew this place.

Two hallways down, after seemingly knowing exactly where they were going, both had the same revelation at the same time.

"…okay, what happened last night? Why is the Castle of the Dominion here?"

"…everyone wanted a trip?"

Slowly, words from the incantation returned to them, both simultaneously groaning.

"…_**and all powers and souls of the Shadows, aid us in our Works!"**_

"Can't we even do magic normally?" Yugi muttered, glaring at nothing.

Atemu chuckled, leading him down the hallway. "Apparently not, aibou. Look at it this way, though- this place isn't the same as the Castle. It's changed."

"Yeah. Less 'Medieval Times' and more 'The Jetsons'."

"More- what are those buildings called again? Where the people run the countries- oh, yes. Government offices and buildings."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Exactly what we wanted, of course."

Atemu imitated his hikari, both of them walking again and looking around for either kitchens or stables- Atemu didn't care where they went, but Yugi wanted to eat something and check on the horses.

Yugi paused, more of his memory returning to him. "But… it wasn't really what we wanted, was it? I mean, whatever, whoever gave us that power said it was their Works…."

"The gods, goddesses, and resonant energies of those who have passed before us." Atemu supplied, nodding his head. "Yes, I believe it was their Works. At least, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I am! I always believed in the idea of a 'higher power', but that that same 'higher power' would actually deem _me_ worthy to-"

"Stop right there. You are me as I am you. We are both Pharaoh, we are both _Atemu_. Just because I am the Past and you are the Future does not mean that we are not the same. Pharaoh was a child of the gods, was chosen and gifted by the 'higher power' to do their Works and keep Ma'at." Atemu took this opportunity to smirk down at his smaller companion, smiling at Yugi's slight shock and surprise. "You can't have not heard this before- I'm sure that both I and everyone else who knows anything about Egypt has said this at least once."

Yugi pouted, opening a large pair of double doors into what would have been the Great Hall in the Dominion. Instead, a hallway twenty feet wide with ceilings over forty feet tall greeted their sight, windows in the ceiling allowing light to enter. The hallway curved around to their right and left and forwards, following the curved outer wall of another circular room, to which a number of large double doors led. On the opposite hemisphere of wall was bank after bank of windows, stretching from floor to ceiling for the full forty feet of the outer hallway. The windows looked North, giving a spectacular view of both town, field, and, in the very far distance, desert.

Based on the view, this room would have to be at least eight stories above the ground, if not more. They could only imagine what the complex looked like from the outside.

Atemu looked around the room itself while Yugi stared, transfixed, out the windows. The room must have been around two hundred feet wide, the windows stretching the full height of the walls. The ceiling, however, was a beautifully engraved and brightly painted scene of gods and goddesses, dragons and mages, elementals and spirits, kings and queens and heroes and demons and average men and women, doing all sorts of tasks. As it was domed, there were obvious architectural features that were both used to support the ceiling while also separating the different murals.

The part of the circular wall that was not filled with windows, the space between doors, played host to niches in which statues of more gods and goddess and a variety of other such beings stood- Nike of Victory, Thoth of Wisdom, Horus of Light, Zeus, Aphrodite, Athena, Minerva, Mars, and a few others that weren't automatically recognizable.

Atemu was trying to figure out why he hadn't noticed how think the walls were in the first place.

Yugi had turned his attention to the floor, which bore a stunning mosaic in reds, blues, greens, yellows, oranges, purples- any color one could think of, it was probably somewhere on the floor. The outer rim was a striking navy blue, the runes and hieroglyphs which ran inside it written in sky blue. More scenes depicting the different characteristics each of the gods and goddesses around the room represented were depicted between the outer rim of runes and the inner rim of more runes. Inside the inner rim's eight foot diameter was a fairly simple pattern of sun and moon- the sun drawn out in stunning yellows, reds, and oranges, the moon in calming blues, whites, and purples.

It was Atemu who noticed that gold leaf had been pressed into the area between each block of colour that made the mosaic, and Yugi who realized that, although each scene was different, the entire floor pattern was, for the most part, symmetrical.

"Are those columns decorated with carved vines and flowers?"

"Yes… oh! Look at the doors! Stain glass and cherry wood!"

"Aibou, look! That's a mural of Re!"

"Wow! And that's Hathor… oh, erm… does that show what I think it does?"

Atemu shot his hikari a mocking look. "What do you think Hathor was reputed to do in her spare time?"

Yugi made a face. "Do we have to have a mural of it?"

Atemu laughed, drawing Yugi against him. "What? Do you have a problem with it? Want to upset one of our patron goddesses?"

Yugi stuck out his tongue. "No. I just don't necessarily want to see a depiction of a goddess having sex right beside a rather inspirational picture of Re. Ruin a good plan, you know."

"Or maybe influence it. You wouldn't believe the information you can get from prostitutes…."

"I don't _want_ to know how you know that…."

They left the room, entering the large, round hallways through another of the double doors which led into it. Randomly choosing another door, they entered a long hallway that apparently ended at an outer wall, based on the large windows that let light into the otherwise dark corridor.

The rooms along that hallway seemed to be sitting and entertainment rooms, one of which contained an almost ridiculous variety of musical instruments. Atemu had to drag Yugi away from that one (Yugi struggling the moment he had seen a piano, having taken lessons in the Axis on their off-time).

Eventually, the came to the end of the hallway, following it as it turned left into another hallway, this one having paintings and statues along the left side while the right was filled with more windows.

"There's lots of glass in here…." Yugi muttered to himself, whipping his head from the artwork and statues on the left to the occasional statue and stained glass on the right.

Atemu chuckled, putting his hand on top of Yugi's head and holding it still. "You can admire all the artwork you want later. Let's just try to find our way around."

This hallway curved away from the outer wall inwards, large, open, and incredibly inviting and comfortable looking rooms making their appearance. Apparently, this hallways stretched all the way to the other side of the complex, as the glow of windows on the opposite side showed the outdoors as well.

Between them and those windows, however, was a large, circular rotunda. The marble floors (which had not been missed by Yugi and Atemu's carefully appraising eyes) expanded again into a perfect circle, the middle of which was filled with elegant marble staircases leading both up and down. Yugi walked out onto a small balcony that served as a landing to walk onto their floor, looking up at the ceiling, that was in fact a magnificent stained glass sky light.

"Wow… yami, look…."

Atemu did marvel for a moment at the glittering mass floors above them, but the trickle of water caught his attention. Turning his head down, he smiled as he saw the source. "Aibou, look down there."

Yugi's attention was caught and held, and moments later he was racing down the stairs, Atemu following at a more sedate pace. Even so, he arrived only moments after Yugi, who was already standing in the middle of the large, indoor garden, complete with fountain, ponds, fish, birds, trees, bushes, grasses, flowers, cobblestone paths, bridges, and small streams.

"Oh, yami… this is gorgeous."

Atemu smiled as he watched Yugi wander through the garden, eventually taking a seat in the gazebo that was suspended over the biggest pond, dead centre in the garden. He followed Yugi, sitting down beside his light and letting Yugi rest his head on his shoulder.

"It is, aibou. I believe, however, that this is the only thing on this floor- perhaps we should go up one and see what is there?"

For the first time, Yugi looked past the gardens and saw the intricately carved walls, barely visible in the darkness and gloom of this lowest floor.

"Oh! Yes, I guess you're right… but we can come back here, yes?"

Atemu nodded, helping the hikari stand. "Of course we can. Now- didn't you want to check on the horses and eat something?"

Yugi nodded, already hurrying towards the stairs. "Come on, yami! I'm hungry!"

Atemu had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes, but he managed it and quickly caught up his young charge. "Save your energy- we're not sure how much further we'll have to walk."

"Yes, mother."

Atemu looked down at Yugi- or the Yugi-thing that was smirking in a very un-Yugi-like way. "Aibou…?"

"Tag! You're it!" And Yugi was off, leaving Atemu standing on the stairs, stunned, as his light disappeared from sight. Then…

"Aibou! Get back here!"

It turned out that the kitchens were indeed on the ground floor, as were the stables (the garden being located below ground, apparently). Though there did seem to be a main entrance (and, for some reason, a rather obvious and large parking garage), most of the ground floor was divided into eleven different, separate parts, like those buildings had been built first, side-by-side although they _were_ separate, and then the rest of the building had grown from them. Each were rather large, and some, by the amount of staircases, extended further upwards into the main complex as well.

There was a twelfth separate building, or it seemed that way- situated between the building that practically screamed 'hospital!', and the one they later discovered was the kitchens, it was more an elegant foyer which led upwards. A brief search revealed that it was the entrance to a number of levels on the outside of the complex, their inner corridors rounding the, apparently circular building, from the north east to the south, then continuing up to the north west.

_((Based on our position, these chambers are probably for occupants who need lots of sun.))_

_(Didn't Agni and Kazille mention that these dragons like warmth?)_

_((…that solves that problem, then.))_

The idea that these levels were indeed reserved for dragons and their riders was only emphasized by the large main rooms of the chambers which included huge couches that no normal animal could fit on, and the smaller bedrooms and bathrooms.

It was after this that they discovered the kitchens, which Yugi was sure had to be the biggest of all the attached buildings. Three floors, fifty-eight ten metre by ten metre sky lights, eighty-seven modern kitchens, thirty-three hearths, and eighteen different ways down to nine different pantries later, Yugi and Atemu both had full stomachs and were walking out the doors that led, apparently, to the outside of the complex.

They took this chance to finally look at the outside of the building they had until recently been exploring.

Yugi had a hard time picking his jaw up off the floor, Atemu struggling to not let it drop in the first place.

It was indeed circular (for the most part), and it was most very certainly _huge_. Yugi had a hard time seeing the top of the complex, which was, if he had to guess, easily taller than a kilometre, and just as wide.

A few more steps back (to the top of the first of the major, and magically-protected Walls around the mini-city) gave them a better view to appreciate the majesty of it all.

The complex itself looked as though it was a hemisphere of a ball- though a ball where one side had a number of smaller and one huge tower sticking out of it. The large, mural-filled room they had first discovered was a prominent feature, its many windows glittering in the morning sun. It stuck out from the complex, the sculpted outer walls reaching right down to the ground. Apparently above the main entrance, its vaulted roof resembled that of one of Europe's great cathedrals, sloping back to meet the main roof, which in turn soared up into the sky, almost reminiscent of the Taj Mahal.

The other attached buildings imitated that first room, except starting on the ground. Not all of their roofs were of the same style (most of the squared instead of rounded), but it seemed they were all made to reach exactly five stories tall- even though they were, in fact, rather tall floors and therefore not necessarily five could fit in the building.

Around the mid-to-upper floors were the tell-tale, beautifully carved but gaping holes in the structure- entrances for the weyrs, if Yugi's memory served him right. Above them was where the rest of the roof started, the only part reaching further down than the weyrs the part which joined the mural room.

A few small towers decorated the sides, while a larger tower reached to the heavens even further than the main roof, more windows glinting on the sides.

"I'd have to agree with your comment on 'lots of glass', aibou… is that _our_ room?" Atemu asked, pointing to a number of windows on the tallest tower that looked suspiciously familiar.

"I… I think it is…." Yugi breathed, still too awed by what they had, essentially accidentally, done.

Around them were a number of other buildings- an odd mix of ancient, medieval, and modern, they had a class all their own, even with the mostly grey-yellow stone that was used. Flat-roofed and, from what they could see, connected by bridges into an above-ground series of streets, there seemed to be doors, windows, and balconies all over the place. These buildings stretched from the open ground around the complex (which had trees, grass, gardens, roads and walking paths) to the open ground around the Wall upon which they were standing.

There was a gate for what was probably the main road a little to their left, which continued to another, slightly smaller wall about three hundred feet of open, grassy area from the first.

Beyond that it seemed to turn into pastures, forests, and open fields, punctuated every one hundred fifty feet by alternately one of the remaining rivers/streams or walls.

The main rivers, eight in total, stretched north, south, east, west, south east, south west, north east and north west from the main complex, passing under the Walls through holes dug in the ground and iron grates. One of the ring rivers showed up about three quarters of the way from the complex to the Wall.

Beyond the final Wall, which seemed to be as tall as this first one (both of which were laden down with magical charms for protection, banishing, wards, health, prosperity and fertility), Yugi and Atemu could barely make out the scorching yellow sand of the desert.

For some reason, the sun didn't seem as hot within the Walls as it did when there had been no walls at all.

"Magic?"

Atemu shrugged, turning back to the complex. "Probably."

A whickering from below caught their attention, and both light and dark looked down to see Levian and one of the mares (who was currently bearing Levian's foal), Astria.

Yugi hopped down the steps, running over and wrapping his arms around both Levian's and Astria's necks, laughing in relief that they were okay. Atemu followed, smiling and nodding at the rest of the mares who were turning around and heading back to the complex- wherever they had stayed the night, he realized.

Yugi pulled his head away from a whispered conversation from the two Arabians, laughing as he swung himself up onto Astria's back. "Yami! Levian and Astria say they want to go for a run out of the walls into the desert!"

Atemu replied with a laugh of his own, bowing once to Levian and then vaulting onto the horses' back, easily recalling and forwarding to Yugi all his memories regarding riding horses. "Then let us go into the desert!"

They approached the gate, which- at a touch from Atemu's hand, opened onto the first open area. After that, each gate opened automatically for them, letting them run as fast as they wished.

By noon they were at the final Wall, Levian and Astria easily making it that far. It seemed that what remained of their tents and supplies had been set up out there, making a pit stop for anyone leaving or entering the protected area.

Taking a quick lunch (somehow, the cooler was still keeping their foods and drinks cold), they headed out into the desert, letting the two Arabians run where so ever they wished. It was probably two hours later that they finally ran out of water to drink, and they began looking around for any signs of a water source.

The tell-tale dark splotch that were the Walls were just visible, but Astria had another suggestion.

"_There is a small village not too far away from here. They are fairly close to a spring- we can go there, you can eat, we can rest, and then we can ride back in the cool of the night."_

There was agreement all around, and the two horses took off at high speed for the village.

* * *

"Mmm… Yami, have you tried this stuff? It's great!"

"Of course, aibou. We're eating the same thing."

"…oh. Right."

They continued to eat in silence, relaxing in the small restaurant/inn they had found. Apparently, this 'small village' was more of a town, including a bank, interact, two inns, three restaurants, two cafes, a school, a police department, and a small hospital.

Outside, Levian and Astria were receiving much attention- most Arabian horses had been run into the ground and had none of their former power left. They had been given buckets of water and the finest straw that was laying around- and their riders had been given just as much attention.

The story about the two twins who rode out of the desert on great whirlwinds had spread through the town- except now, it had been changed to two twins, sent by the gods, to bring prosperity and life to their small, little village rode out of the hottest part of the desert on the wings of two great beasts who only appeared to be horses, but were, in fact, the champion breeds of the gods themselves.

"I didn't think that people in Egypt still believed in the Heliopolitan Ennead." Yugi whispered to Atemu, stealing some of the meat from his dark's plate.

Atemu frowned at the missing meat, instead stealing one of the pieces of vegetables from his light's. "Most don't. When Islam first came, I believe that everyone thought it would end their suffering from the desert and whatnot. When it didn't- and things just kept getting worse- I suppose some of them switched back. Of course, they're not entirely 'faithful', as they still participate in Islamic rituals, but they also say their prayers to Tem and Re and everyone else."

"Maybe they want to completely switch back, but can't, because Islam doesn't allow its members to switch to another religion?" Yugi asked, looking around at the rather large groupings of men in turbans and women in veils all around them.

Atemu shrugged. "It's more likely they're playing the field. Faith relies on belief, not fact. They have no proof that either the Heliopolitan Ennead nor Allah exists, but they want freedom and they want religion, so they try to divide their faith between the two."

Yugi's face suddenly gained a mischievous smirk, which only grew as he scanned the restaurant again. "What if we were to play along with these stories…?"

Atemu stared at him for a second in that 'I can't believe you actually said _that!_' look, before bursting into laughter. He reached over to steal some more of Yugi's food, his own smirk on his face. "And what makes you think they won't start worshipping us instead of purely the Heliopolitan Ennead?"

"Because we'll be going on and on about how we're messengers from the Highest gods, Re and Tem and Shu and Tefnut…."

Although neither really planned on going through with this plan, they spent the rest of the meal stealing each other's food and elaborating more on this scheme. When they finally left the restaurant, Yugi was nearly bent double with laughter, Atemu barely able to support him. Levian and Astria whickered in what was a questioning way, which Yugi waved aside while vaulting onto Astria's back, Atemu doing the same with Levian.

A man from the crowd around them walked forward, nodding to them to get their attention. While Yugi tried to get comfortable riding bare-back with their new saddlebags behind him (he eventually opted to use the saddle bags as an actual saddle), Atemu nodded to the man to get him to speak.

"My name is-"

"What do you want?" Atemu cut him off, eyes narrowing. From the moment the man opened his mouth, nothing but a thick, black curling whisp of smoke exited- which, to those with _sight_, meant that the only thing this man could say were lies, half-truths, or something that nothing good could come from.

"I wish to buy your Arabians."

Yugi eyed him, snorting. "Levian and Astria are not for sale."

"I can pay you whatever price you want!"

"We have all the money we need." Atemu replied, thinking briefly back to their vaults beneath Gringotts, and the large amount of money and treasures inside them.

"I can buy you any house you would like-"

"We already have a wonderful home- a few of them, actually." Yugi responded, nudging Astria away from the man and towards the crowd.

"I will race them, and whatever money I get from them, I'll give you fifty percent!"

"Money doesn't mean anything!"

"Fame!"

"Neither does fame, glory, power, or whatever else you're going to be attempting to sell us with!"

By now they were shouting over their shoulders, Levian and Astria moving quickly and picking up speed every second they were closer to the edge of the town.

"Safety! If you do not sell them to me, you will most surely be killed by my employers!"

Yugi laughed, slowing Astria down for barely a second. "And what makes you think we haven't survived a number of assassination attempts before?"

And then they were off, listening intently to Levian and Astria, and removing two small packages that had found their way into each saddle bag. Throwing them into the open desert, they were greeted with eight loud explosions and geysers of sand and rock around them, causing the stories in the town to circulate more- and with more elaboration.

The man stood there, frowning, before walking back into the restaurant they had just left- perhaps there was something there he could use to get the horses….

By the time they had reached the complex stables- which was in one of the southern buildings, next to a great courtyard that was easily bigger than the mural room and beside a large, gaping hole in the southern wall of the complex- it was nearly midnight, and all four were exhausted. Yugi and Atemu set some sponges, buckets, combs, picks and (for no apparent reason) mops to cleaning Levian and Astria, while they headed upstairs, trying to remember which floor their rooms were on again.

It took another half an hour, but they finally found the mural room, and then the door through which they had first found it. Following that corridor, they reached the stairs they hadn't noticed they had walked down earlier, then up them to their own chambers.

It took too much energy to change, so both collapsed onto the bed, sighing in relaxation as they felt the sponges and whatnot finish cleaning and caring for the two best Arabian horses ever. Falling asleep curled into each other for comfort, each dreamed of riding far and fast, laughing at stumpy old men who were throwing dynamite around and Re, in his fits of fury at the mortals who would dare try to injure his chosen beasts and children, would set the sticks of fire alight, laughing with the two as they reached the complex and all the people and dragons that waited for them inside.

* * *

"Hurry up, Shea!"

"I'm coming, Al!"

The young girl ran up to her brother's side, each watching the two 'god sent' twins riding away on starlight and midnight. Shea frowned at her elder brother, none too happy to have been dragged out of their family home like this. She pulled her head-scarf tighter around her neck, careful to keep part over her mouth, more-so to protect against sand than to keep with Islamic custom.

"What do you want, Al?"

Ali Fal Hammund, commonly just called Al, turned to his sister and laughed. "You see those two twin gods? I'm telling you, Shea- they're going to help us out, alright! They'll make Egypt green, and the rest of the world green with envy! People'll be coming here all the time, and our restaurant-inn will be the best of the best, and everyone will have to make reservations months- no, _years_ in advance to stay!"

Shea kept her sceptical look on her face. "Right, Al. And Egypt's old gods are going to walk by on parade, throwing out tons of money and stuff for us to gather all up and turn ourselves into- what was that called- oh yeah, a commercialistic society."

"It's the only way to gain anything in life, Shea. You need money- lots of money."

"You need a brain, Al. Those two aren't god-sent- they're just crazy desert folk with two good Arabians."

"And those 'two good Arabians' should be the first clue that they're more than what they seem. Since when have Arabians been _that_ good?!"

"Since all the ones around here have been worked until their legs are broken, and the only ones left to breed and old and decrepit!"

Al rounded on her, glaring. "Muyan isn't old and deprecit!"

Shea returned his glare evenly. "Yes he is, and it's de_crep_it, idiot!"

"Donkey dung!"

"Dung-for-brains!"

Eventually, it turned into a swearing, then glaring match, Al being the first to break it off. "Listen, I'll make you a deal. We'll follow their tracks in the morning. If we find that they're just crazy desert wanders, I'll never mention Egypt's gods or whatever again. I'll never think of them, never pray to them, and everything I do will be for Allah. If I'm right, then we both switch completely over to Egypt's gods."

Shea didn't let up on her glare. "And what would make _you_ right?"

Al smirked. "If they live in a castle."

…

"…I didn't mean it seriously…." Al whispered, struck with awe at the sight before him and his sister. Four hours before dawn the next day, they had snuck out of their rooms and down to the town stables, where they saddled Muyan, the family horse, and took off towards the south-east.

An hour's ride had brought them to the first Wall, which had been enough to convince both that Al had been right. But, feeling reckless, they had pushed on, trotting easily through the open Gate, and up the long boulevard, over all the bridges and under the other gates. They marvelled at the greenery- the forests and the fields, the rivers and ponds and animals. When they had finally reached the biggest Wall and gate they had seen in their three hours of riding, Muyan was dead on his feet, but brought them through to the final Wall and Main Gate, before collapsing, completely spent.

Shea and Al had been worried, but the sound of a small side Gate they hadn't seen before opening caught and held their attention. The walked up the stairs it led to, coming out on top of the Wall and having the clearest view yet of the small city within its embrace.

"Apparently, the gods did." Shea replied, eyes continuously drawn to the large palace-like building in the middle of the grounds.

Their ability to now use the Egyptian gods and goddess's names in oaths (and swears) was unprecedented- they had adapted and changed within two feet of the first Wall and gate. The idea that the world played host to gods and goddesses didn't seem so impossible, either.

It was Shea who eventually climbed down the outer stairs, eyes drawn to the odd, darker area beneath that beautiful glass protrusion on the complex. Al dithered for a moment, before plunging head-long after his sister, barely keeping his balance on the stairs.

Shea also started to run, both racing to see who could get to the dark area first.

It was a tie- and they were extremely tired. "It… didn't look… so far… from the wall…." Al gasped, leaning against the corner that turned the wall from the outside of the building to the area under the glass.

Shea was barely able to lift her head, glaring at him. "Al? Shut up."

Catching their breaths (and wishing they had brought water with them), they made their way into the dark area- only to find that it wasn't dark at all, just a bit shadowed. The boulevard they had followed led them further beneath the complex, eventually ending at an inner courtyard, where light from unidentifiable sources helped trees and plants to grow, shining on a small pool of water.

Shea and Al dunked their heads into the pool, gladly lapping up some of the delicious liquid.

So busy were they drinking that they didn't notice the large, beautifully engraved glass and wrought-iron doors behind them open, nor the two figures that walked out to stand behind them.

It was Shea who noticed first, the patch of water she was drinking out of suddenly becoming shadowed. She turned her head slowly and-

"AAAHHHH! AAAALLLLL!"

Al whipped around, moving between Shea and whoever was behind them to protect her. He froze when he realized who it was, though, and gulped.

"Er… hello?"

The two twins standing behind them either just smiled or raised an eyebrow. Shea finally noticed something that had been bugging her since she had first laid eyes on them. One was as beautiful as the purest sunlight when it wasn't burning everything in sight, the kindest heart, the gentlest breeze, the most refreshing water. The other seemed to be one of midnight's children, the darkest part of the deepest river, the wildest sandstorm, the person who you would least expect to be the hero in fairy tales….

She blinked, hurriedly standing and bowing at the waist to them. "Excuse us, forgive us! We were just wandering around, and then we saw the walls, and all the gates opened for us and-"

She cut herself off at the chuckling from the lighter one. "What are your names?"

"Ah- my name is Shea Fal Hammund, and this is my brother, Ali Fal Hammund."

Al bowed at the waist as well, trying to follow his (younger) sister's (better) example. "Er- nice to meet you! I'm Al!"

"I am Yugi, and this is Yami." The light one replied, placing both his pointer and middle fingers under each of their chins, lifting their heads so they could clearly see the striking, amethyst eyes. "It is wonderful to meet you Shea, Al."

The one called Yami, from his position a few feet behind Yugi, nodded and smiled.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Yugi straightened and forced Shea and Al to do the same. "I assume you came here on horseback- the gates, I believe, don't like to open on their own for motorized vehicles. Where is your mount?"

Al looked guiltily behind them, but Shea forced herself to continue to hold Yugi's solid gaze. "Muyan- our family horse- brought us here. The last gate didn't open for us, so we climbed the stairs and left Muyan outside on the- that was grass, right?"

Yugi nodded, while Yami moved further back into the shadows- towards the doors that Shea now saw were there.

"Muyan will be taken care of- given food, rest, relaxation. We'll bring you two back on Levian and Astria, and- if it's no trouble- we might be able to get you a new horse for your family."

The siblings looked so delighted, Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. "Since you arrived here not too long ago, I don't believe that you have had breakfast. Neither have I, actually- want to help me cook?"

Now, if he had asked them for breakfast, him doing all the cooking, Shea and Al would have said 'no'. As _they_ were getting to cook though… and breakfast did sound so very good….

"Of course! Thank you!" Al hurriedly added the last bit after Shea discretely stepped on his foot.

Yugi laughed again, leading them back towards the doors. "Now, if you feel uncomfortable or want to go back to your home, all you have to do is say so. We want you to be comfortable here, since this place is supposed to be for people to come to, not to scare them away."

Shea looked up at him sharply. "Then why all the gates?"

Yugi chuckled. "Didn't you hear me say that they don't open for motorized vehicles? We're trying to keep this place clean and non-polluted. Not as dirty and disgusting as most areas that hold an even slightly large population."

Shea nodded, and Al looked impressed as they made their way past the large hall where the central staircase was located (as they found out, there were a number of other staircases all through the complex). "Wow… how did you build this place so fast?"

Yugi smiled, winked at them. "Oh… a secret. A secret, and a lot of faith."

Shea and Al stopped in their tracks, Yugi not noticing until he realized that neither were proceeding through the door her had just opened into the kitchens. "What is it?"

"A lot of- you mean you _are_ from the Egyptian gods?!" The looks on their faces nearly sent Yugi rolling on the floor in laughter, but the charge easily stopped that.

"Er… define 'from'."

Al looked awed as Shea took a step back, then flung herself on the ground with as much grace as a prepubescent body would allow. When Al did not follow her lead, she reached up with her hand and yanked him down beside her.

"Forgive us for not realizing, but we-"

"Oh, for the love of Re." Yugi muttered, but, with the silence and hard, stone walls, it was easily audible. Shea immediately went silent, waiting for her punishment for- whatever she had done. Speaking out of turn sounded like a good reason.

"Both of you, stand. No, you're not being punished." The siblings hesitantly stood, neither meeting his eyes. "Stop this hero-worship. Now. As far as I want you- and everyone else in your town- to be concerned, I am nothing but a young man who is trying to make his way in life with one hell of a destiny on his shoulders, and nothing more. I am a friend to help and guide, not to hurt or judge (Atemu, in the back of his mind, snorted), not to report your misdeeds to the higher powers.

"My name is Yugi Mouto from Japan, Egypt, England, and the Axis, and I am no messenger of the gods, nor a spy for them. Alright? Besides- the gods don't need spies. They happen to see _everything_."

Both siblings looked relieved- but then worried. "Wait- you mean they _are_ omniscient?" Shea gasped, allowing herself to be pulled into the kitchens, Al automatically following her.

Yugi laughed. "Indeed they are. Egypt looks after its own, after all, even if you happen to be born and live on the other side of the world."

Al frowned. "But- I never felt like anyone was watching over me."

Yugi smiled as he led them to the kitchen area he and Atemu had decided to use- on the top floor of the building, and directly underneath a skylight, the small island bar that would normally be used as food-preparation space was clearly illuminated and the four stools that lined it were already set for breakfast.

Shea and Al looked at Yugi worriedly, and he just laughed. "We always have extra places set no matter where we go, since some of our friends have a habit of dropping in at the worst possible times."

Somewhat relieved, somewhat suspicious, and mostly still in awe (Yugi had never exactly _denied_ he was sent by the gods), the three set about in the kitchen, trying to cook. As it turned out, Yugi wasn't the greatest, but he was easily better than Al.

Shea kicked them both out of the kitchen, loving the chance to work in such a state-of-the-art place. "Mom would kill to have a kitchen like this…."

Yugi laughed, pulling a stool up for himself as Al plunked himself down in another. "Well, please tell her she can come by here any time she has some free time- Re knows we need help with cooking. Oh, wait- your parents own the restaurant-inn in Tunaydah, right? I guess they wouldn't have much free time then, would they?"

Shea and Al just stared at him, and Yugi realized that he hadn't explained to them yet that he and Atemu had stopped by that same restaurant-inn to have dinner the night before.

Before he could do so, Shea yelped as the oil in the frying pan spat and burned her skin. Yugi and Al were nearly across the counter, but Atemu came hurrying into the room right at that moment, carrying a small bag filled with natural cures. Pulling out a small, potted plant, he placed it on the counter and ripped off the top of one of the spiky green stems that exploded from the soil.

He rubbed the juices onto the burns, Shea watching him carefully. "This is called Aloe. It's a natural way to ease the pain of burns- and, according to all those products out there, it's good for your skin, too."

Yugi rolled his eyes while Shea giggled, Al still looking worried, but eyeing the plant with extreme interest. Yugi noticed this, and grabbed a small bag from one of the drawers on the other side of the counter, having to reach over and awkwardly manipulate the hinges. Pulling a few of the stalks out of the soil, he scooped up the earth around it and placed both the stalks and the earth into the baggy, tying it into a loose knot after sprinkling some water into it.

"Take this home to your mother, Al- Aloe is good to have around."

Al nodded, placing the baggy to the side as Shea got back to cooking and Atemu took his seat beside Yugi.

Breakfast was a traditional one (for Shea and Al), but Yugi and Atemu enjoyed it all the same ("It's better than aibou's cooking," for which Atemu was nearly knocked out of his seat).

After breakfast, Yugi and Atemu led them back out to the main staircase, opting to give them a tour until they wanted to head home.

"So- where to first?" Yugi asked, Shea and Al already trying to answer.

…

The entire Fal Hammund family consisted of five great-grandparents, six grandparents, four mothers, four fathers, fifteen children, and a total of twenty-eight pets.

The entire town of Tunaydah (not including the Fal Hammund family) consisted of eight hundred sixty one people, five hundred ninety seven being under the age of forty.

Both the Fal Hammund family and the rest of Tunaydah found themselves in the few cars that belonged to the town, outside the first Wall and gate, into which two Fal Hammund children, Shea and Ali, had disappeared in the early morning (according to some desert traders that still went between them and the other remote towns, and those main ones on the Nile).

Shea Fal Hammund and Ali Fal Hammund's mother, Niyern Fal Hammund, found herself bawling into her husband's shoulder as the gates still refused to open, like they had for the last eight hours.

Niyern's husband, Laern Fal Hammund, kept his face stoically blank, like he was daring the gates to open and let them see their two children, hung by their necks on the opposite side of the wall.

What no one expected was for the gates to finally open with barely an hour to go before sunset. Out rode three beautiful horses- one starlight, one midnight, and one, surprisingly enough, sunlight on the desert sands.

Everyone froze, especially when they could finally see who was riding them. While starlight and midnight remained back, by the Wall, sunlight and its two riders continued right up to the weeping couple, the two riders jumping off the mare's back and landing easily before their parents.

"Mom! Dad!"

Niyern and Laern both wept unashamedly, embracing their two children. "Oh, Shea, you had no _idea_ how worried we were…."

"Al, what were you thinking going off like that? Do you _know_ what could have happened to you?!"

Al struggled away from his mother, pulling out the small bag of Aloe he had stuffed in one of his larger pockets. "Mom, this is called Aloe, and it's good to have in the kitchen for burns and stuff. Shea had to use some when making breakfast for us."

"And what an excellent breakfast it was."

Niyern and Laern forced their children behind them, glaring at the two young men they had welcomed last night and fed (even if they _had_ been paid for it). "What did you do to our son and daughter?" Laern growled, looking ready to attack the 'twins' at a moment's notice.

Yugi shrugged, racking his brain. "Erm… made them cook for us, I suppose. I'm really a horrible cook, and Yami's even worse."

The other glared at him. "That would be because I never had to learn how."

Shea giggled, stepping out from behind her parents. From the gods or not, she and Al had become fast friends with the light and dark. "I guess you wish you learned now, hm? So you wouldn't have to eat Yugi's cooking?"

Atemu made a face, and Yugi pouted. "Hey! I'm not _that_ bad- at least it's edible!"

It was Al's turn to pout, stepping up beside his sister. "Well sorry for never learning how to cook!"

All four laughed, then Yugi and Atemu turned around, heading back towards Levian and Astria. Mounting, Yugi nudged Astria up towards the four from the Fal Hammund family. "I hope you take good care of Lediah, you two. And don't worry- I'll ask if you can keep her, in exchange for Muyan."

Al and Shea nodded, Lediah exchanging a final few words with Astria and Levian until Yugi and Atemu turned their mounts away. Shea and Al mounted Lediah, waving energetically to the other two as they disappeared back into the Wall and greenery, the gates shutting behind them.

Niyern rounded on her eldest son and daughter, a warning in her eyes and voice. "You two will tell us _exactly_ what happened, understood?"

Al nodded, struggling to hide a yawn. Shea imitated him, smiling down at her family. "Don't worry- let's go have some dinner first."

As the entire population of Tunaydah moved back towards the town, Shea and Al looked over their shoulders at the faint outline of the top of the complex fondly. Things were definitely going to start changing….

* * *

Marcus Jameson had always known what he wanted to be when he grew up. He had spent all his time with wooden and Lego blocks, building and constructing and balancing and drawing and measuring. In school he had always liked the Sciences more than any other subject, even helping to start a science club in his high school.

In University and later college, he had spent all his time in Physics labs, Art studios, building and planning- he had even helped to design and build the new wing for his old University once he graduated college with the final degrees for becoming an architect/builder. He always loved to not only design things, but to see them put into motion and practice, see them built, help to build them, see them used.

So, when he had been informed by one of his old professors that, after the incidents over in Europe and the Mid and Near East, there were a lot of job openings, he was quick to take it.

His family had ties back to Egypt, after all.

It wasn't long before his credentials caught the attention of an elder man whose large mansion just outside of Israel had recently been demolished by stray bombs from both sides of the fighting. Marcus was glad to get the job, and even gladder for both the payment- and the word-of-mouth advertising the man did for him.

Six major and thirteen minor jobs later, Marcus was well known for both his plans, and the quality of the work. It was then he caught the attention of one Isis Ishtar, head of the Egyptian Board of Antiquities and most recently the appointed Minister of Cultural Resources. Since her rise to 'power', many people in the area had heard about the Ishtar Clan- an ancient family that lived by the laws of the past, owning most of the land just outside and to the south of Giza. They were filthy rich- and Isis Ishtar's $150 000 + salary (not including all the little bonuses) did nothing to hurt the family fortune.

And so, when she had personally asked him to aid in the building of a small town with large, open-style buildings in the middle of the desert on the edge of Ishtar lands, he had immediately agreed. He would certainly make a pretty penny- and an even bigger name for himself- with this project.

So it was he came to arrive in the town of Tunaydah in the early evening, booking rooms for himself and the small crew he had brought with him. There was no need for a lot of people- for an open-air, open-concept complex, not much was needed at all except for some excellent support beams and, as they _were_ in Egypt, some closed shelter for the occasional sandstorm that blew across.

There were three other men he was supposed to meet up with- a botanist-turned-farmer, the farmer's son who specialized in raising livestock, and an Egyptian government official to oversee everything and make sure everything was built in accordance with policy.

He found them easily enough in another inn that also served as a restaurant- they were the only other men not wearing turbans or loose, white cotton robes.

"Good evening friends! Marcus Jameson at your service!" He introduced himself, giving a slight bow at the waist.

The other three stood, holding out hands or also bowing in the case of the official. "Luke Bremmin and my son, Daniel Bremmin. This is Muhammad Al Rishni, our dear Egyptian official over-seer."

Rishni did not seem to speak English, or not that well, as he introduced himself in Arabic. Marcus nodded and introduced himself in Arabic in return, glad to have decided to try and pick some up while he was here.

As the only American around, Marcus found conversation somewhat awkward, especially as his views seemed to differ with everyone's around him. For example, while he was there for a job, the Bremmins had signed up because of an odd rivalry.

"I went to school with another man a few years older than me," Luke Bremmin told Marcus, pouring him a glass of water while Daniel poured some beer. "This man's name was Michael Devonshire- remarkable man, really. We _were_ friends, until that cheater stole the job that had been offered to me!"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Mom always said that it was offered to both of you, as a team, but that you at first turned it down and Michael found someone else to work with."

Luke glared at his son, but turned back to Marcus. "Well, yes, that's true. But he had always at least tried to convince me before, and this time he didn't attempt even once! It was like he was _glad_ to be rid of me!"

Daniel frowned at his father, but turned to Marcus, trying to steer the direction in another direction. "So, Marcus- you're the main builder and architect?"

Marcus nodded, eyeing Luke as the man took another swig of beer. "Erm… is he…?"

"Drunk? Hell yes." Daniel smiled at Marcus. "So, what kind of plans do you have for us?"

"To be honest- I'm not sure. A nice, big, open-concept layout- open-concept also meaning open to the elements- and apparently some kind of fenced-in pasture land. The only problem is- this is Egypt, not the American West, or anywhere near the Nile River. We're trying to create something out of nothing, and it's probably not going to work. _If_ it does, we'll have our names attached to one of the greatest undertakings ever. _When_ it doesn't, we'll at least have attached to our names that we _tried_ to make something out of nothing and almost succeeded, and that'll be that. Plus a bit of money, of course."

"So you're only in this for fame or money?"

Marcus snorted. "Are you kidding me? That's all nice- a good way to make a living, you know. But I'm curious. First of all, why would they be building something like this in the middle of a God-forsaken desert? And why here- surely there's other places, closer to springs or Nile tributaries that they could build near to and still have privacy. What is this place going to be used for? Who's going to live there? How do they expect us to build it in such a short time? Why a circle idea? Why-"

"Wait- circle idea?" Daniel looked somewhat shocked. "We were told that we could set up our fields and pastures in whatever shape we wanted, wherever we wanted. They never mentioned anything to _us_ about a circle."

Marcus nodded. "They didn't to me at first, either. Just recently Miss Ishtar dropped by my hotel room in Cairo to inform me that they felt a circular plan would best suit their needs. I told her that I would need to see the site first, and she agreed, but said that if I could fit a circle into my plans, it would be appreciated and rewarded."

Daniel shrugged. "Then you do a circle- we'll do a pinwheel." Marcus wasn't sure if the other young man was serious, but laughed anyways, Daniel quickly joining in.

Luke growled, looking between them. "An' what's so… funny?"

"Nothing, dad. Nothing."

"S'righ', then. I'mer gonna up ta bed." He slured his words, heaving himself from his seat and stumbling towards the door. Daniel stood up with his father, turning back to Marcus.

"We've booked in here for the night. We'll see you tomorrow morning, Marcus."

"Sure. See you on the morrow, Daniel, Mr. Bremmin."

The official, Al Rishni, escorted Marcus out of that inn, as they both, it seemed, had booked at the same inn. It was on the way back to said inn that a young girl, no more than twelve, ran into them. Al Rishni looked ready to hurt her for showing such disrespect, but Marcus held up his hand, bending down to help her back to her feet.

"You are alright?" He asked in Arabic, worriedly looking at her.

She nodded, glancing back to the dark blotch that he knew was the town stables. "What? You have to go get a horse?"

Al Rishni grabbed his arm, intending to pull him away. "Come with me, Mr. Jameson. There is no need for you to deal with these people."

Marcus wrenched his hand out of Al Rishni's grasp, crouching so he was the same height as her. "What's wrong? What's your name?"

"I- my name is Shea."

"Shea? That's a pretty name." _'Why do I have to be good with kids? I want a bed- NOW!'_ "Why were you running to the stables?"

She shot him a surprised look, then turned her head away. "I- I have to go see Yugi!"

She wrenched herself out of his grasp, running towards the stables. It took a moment for the name to click, but Marcus found himself running after her, Al Rishni hot on their heels. _'Yugi… Yugi… it can't be **him**… it just **can't** be!'_

"Shea!" He called out, running around the corner to see her vaulting into one of the paddocks. "Do you mean Yugi Mouto?!"

Al Rishni pulled up beside him at nearly the same moment Shea reigned in her mare, looking down at him, completely shocked. "How do you know him?"

Marcus found himself trying to speak for a moment, then burst out laughing. "My dear girl, anyone who knows anything has heard of Yugi Mouto!"

Al Rishni growled behind him. "Then do I know nothing, sir?"

Jameson held up his hands, trying to quell his anger. "No, no, I didn't really mean that. Its-"

"Sir, hurry! I want to know what you mean, but I have to go get him as soon as possible. Lediah, are you able to carry them?"

Marcus was sure the wind was whispering to him as a young female voice, soothing and gentle, seemed to float around them before completely dispersing. At the same time, the Arabian mare made a few sounds that Shea translated as 'yes', before turning back to the American and Egyptian official. "Get on, quickly!"

Marcus vaulted easily to Lediah's back, and though Al Rishni had some problems, he was able to manage before Lediah took off again.

"How do you know Yugi Mouto?" Shea called over her shoulder as Lediah streaked out into the desert to the south-east, following a trail that had become so well-worn in the last few days that it was already practically a road.

Marcus noticed the 'road' as well, and the dark splotch he could barely see in the twilight that they were heading towards. "Yugi Mouto was one of the most sought-after persons when he was around. After he disappeared and was subsequently proclaimed dead, everyone began looking for any trace of him. Even people who couldn't care less about gaming or Egypt eventually heard his name, and the idea of an undefeatable strategist has become more or less an obsession of some of the world's greatest minds!"

Shea looked at him, then urged Lediah forward even faster. Al Rishni was somehow able to ask from his spot behind Marcus, "Are you sure she's Arabian? None of them could go this fast!"

"_Tell them that I serve the reincarnated Pharaohs, so of **course** I am this fast!"_

Marcus jerked, eyes widening, before wincing closed at the burning from both wind and sand.

"Lediah has been bred for certain special people, so she has to be at her best!"

'_What the hell was that?'_ Marcus thought to himself, opening his eyes to see the dark gates ahead of him- and then complete darkness for barely a second, before they erupted into shadowed twilight, underneath a huge building with a number of extensions added to its round shape, including the glass protrusion directly above them.

Shea hopped off, Marcus and Al Rishni behind her.

"Yugi! Atemu! Where are you?!" She called, running further into the dark area beneath the glass.

Marcus and Al Rishni shrugged, following her at a run to match her speed. Into the main room they went, though Marcus didn't have time to gape- he had to follow her to three doors of the many that led off this room. On the third door they heard a muffled response, before a very familiar spiky head and a tell-tale short statured, pale body followed.

Marcus had almost been expecting to see the same wide-eyed, chubby-faced, innocent-looking teen completely decked out in tight, black leather and chains. Instead he found himself looking at a slightly more narrowed eyed, more chiselled faced, innocent-looking young man, who was wearing a white short-sleeved tunic, black woven belt, and long, white baggy pants that were bound at his ankles by black thread. On his feet (instead of the boots) were white slippers with black trim.

The conspicuous golden upside-down pyramid hung from around his neck, and a faint dusting of kohl lined his infamous amethyst eyes.

"Shea? What's wrong? Who are these people?"

Before she could speak, Al Rishni stepped forward, glaring at him. "I am the building inspector for this entire region! I have never seen this building, nor have their been any permits for it to be built!"

Yugi shrugged. "Really? Hmm… that's odd. I could have sworn Isis had arranged for it- oh! Shea! Hurry, tell me!"

Tears were streaming down her face now as silent sobs wracked her body. "My… my grandfather… he was helping in the kitchen, and accidentally some oil spilt on him, and then he got too near the old stove…."

Yugi's eyes darkened and he called back into the room something in Japanese before leading them all to one of the other doors. Entering, the King of Games directed Shea, Marcus and Al Rishni to grab certain things off certain counters (Marcus didn't know what ambrisac was, but he was more than happy to grab eight bottles of what looked like wine).

Leaving that extension, Yugi then led them to another, and Marcus found himself desperately wanting to know what was behind all the other doors. This one opened onto what could only be considered a stable for the god's creatures. Precious stones and metals, fresh buildings, fresh hay, the smell of brand new wood….

Outside, where they had apparently been headed the entire time, a whole herd of Arabian ran about, only one stallion in the whole group from what Marcus and Al Rishni could see. Yugi whistled and the single, midnight black stallion and a silver-white mare trotted over, letting Yugi swing saddle bags Marcus hadn't noticed him grabbing over their rumps.

More or less throwing everything into the two bags, he swung up onto the white one's back, nodding to Shea. "Stay here in case something else happens and you need to get word to me. I'll be back by morning."

Shea nodded, and Yugi finally actually turned his attention to the young American and elder Egyptian. Marcus felt like his very soul was being looked at and picked apart by those eyes, all his secrets and desires revealed to this being before him. Then, with a barely perceptible nod, Yugi turned Levian and Astria around, calling something in no language Marcus had ever heard before.

They were out of sight within seconds, Lediah rounding the bend they had just disappeared behind and nudging Shea's hand.

"You are _such_ a grand mare, Lediah." Shea muttered, burying her face in the Arabian's coat. "So good, to Shift like that when we needed to."

"_Of course I would. Two pain in the rump muggles don't mean anything to me!"_

Shea laughed, slapping Lediah and sending her into the stables to the one long trough against the wall where a constant supply of wheat and grains was kept.

Marcus and Al Rishni followed Shea to her seat beneath one of the trees in the courtyard between them and the other, smaller buildings around the main complex. "Er, Shea…."

"You never got to finish what you were telling me about Yugi."

Suddenly, everything that Marcus had ever heard about the young Game King seemed extremely inappropriate. Although he knew nothing about medics or medical emergencies, he knew what a sewing kit, needles, and bottles of alcohol looked like. And the way he had seemed to see into his very _soul_….

"According to your odd American sayings," Al Rishni began, looking sideways at Marcus, "the eyes are the windows to your soul."

Shea looked up at them, smiled. "Really? That makes sense, doesn't it?"

Marcus looked down at her, weighing his words carefully. "Shea… who or what is Yugi Mouto to you?"

She shrugged, looking back at the horses, lounging about in the twilight. "He's a friend. Someone to turn to when you need something. Someone to talk to. Someone to help, and guide, and defend. And he helped us all straighten out a lot of things- like our faith and religion." At their confused looks, she gestured to the way her veil was laying about her shoulders, and how she had yet to cover her face again. Now that Marcus thought about it, he hadn't seen any woman wearing the traditional veils since he had entered Tunaydah.

"Custom and some laws say that we are to follow Allah's laws and the Way of the Prophet. But Egypt has always belonged to the gods and goddesses of the Heliopolitan Ennead, not to Allah. This place- Khemet, we call it, in honour of the Past- is sort of like a shrine to Tem and Re, Shu and Tefnut, Nut and Geb, Isis and Osiris and Nepthys and Set and Anubis and Horus, and all the others. Allah may be Allah, but all of the gods and goddesses come from the First, and the First is present in everything. Christianity and Judaism and Islam and Hinduism and Taoism all say the same thing- that there is one all powerful, the First, the Great Power, and that this power created everything. Christianity has the Holy Trinity, like Judaism and Islam; Hinduism has Brahman; Taoism has Tao. We have Tem and Nun as our First, and everything and everyone else are just extensions of the First."

Marcus coughed politely to draw Shea's attention away from Al Rishni (who looked ready to throttle her- he was a steadfast Muslim, and any mention of a generally accepted polytheistic religion being in any way similar to his Allah was enough to make him wish for a gun).

"Shea… how did Yugi Mouto help you, er… 'straighten out' your faith and religion?"

"Well… it's kind of complicated. First of all, this place used to be completely empty. For about a week there were some signs of life out here, people building and apparently blowing up things. And then, about five nights ago, there was a sandstorm and then an earthquake. In the morning, this entire complex was here, where nothing was before, and adult trees and plants and animals were all around- it was like a miracle."

"Ha! Proof of Allah!" Al Rishni chortled, but Shea shook her head, cutting him off.

"No. One of the few shrines to Re we kept in our village started to glow oddly, and none of our buildings or wells or anything else had been even slightly damaged by the sand storm."

Marcus frowned. "Okay, that's just not normal. And you say this whole thing just sort of- poofed into existence?"

Shea nodded, smiling slightly at him. "Yup. Then Yugi and Atemu came riding into town that very evening on Midnight Levian and Starlight Astria, two of the best Arabian horses we've ever seen, and since that moment, things have just been looking up."

"But it's only been- five nights? That's not long enough to accurately judge anything." Al Rishni objected, though he didn't sound as sure as he once had.

Shea shrugged. "I don't really care what you believe, but we do believe in the gods of Egypt. And Yugi and Atemu have been helping us with that- both know a lot about the proper way to honour the gods and goddesses. They provide some offerings, helped us set up proper shrines, even taught us some of the original prayers and services."

"Er- did it ever occur to you that they might just be on a power trip?"

Shea laughed long and hard at that, Marcus and Al Rishni exchanging confused looks. When she stopped, she had to pause first to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Oh no, they are most certainly not! They are actually just here to hold this complex until the people it was built for arrive, if that's what set you off. And as for religion? They follow with the rest of us, and take every opportunity to put someone else in the spotlight. Yugi's so very shy, and Atemu refuses to stand out because that would take away from the limited amount of attention Yugi lets himself receive."

Marcus sighed, leaning back underneath the tree. "Shy, hm? That doesn't sound like the Yugi I've heard about."

Shea turned around then, eyes alight with excitement. "Really? Tell me the rest!"

Marcus laughed as Al Rishni attempted to look disinterested, although it wasn't working. "Well… oh fine, I guess I have to, hm? The Yugi Mouto I've researched grew up in Domino City, Japan. Other side of the world. Picked on, attacked, smaller and weaker than any person has a right to be at sixteen years of age…. Anyways, something happened and Seto Kaiba, CEO of the world's biggest company, Kaiba Corporation, challenged him to a duel. It wasn't an official duel, but it was broadcasted all over Japan and even in some places in America. And, FYI, Kaiba happens to be one of the world's best gamers and strategists.

"So Yugi walks in and calmly wipes the floor with Kaiba after letting it look like Kaiba was doing the same to him. Yugi then went on to win Duellist Kingdom, beating the _creator_ of the Duel Monsters game, Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford. Then he went on to beat Ryuji Otogi, another game creator, at _his_ own game, then Battle City, then the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship, then took a break for a few months before easily winning a couple other prestigious tournaments. He even helped out the American Navy and Airforce once. And then- poof. He disappeared. Vanished into thin air at the ripe old age of almost-eighteen.

"There were a number of searches, all over the world. No one anywhere could find him, and people began assuming he was dead. Kaiba was supposed to be in a rage constantly, swearing that Yugi purposely killed himself so that he would never have to give up his title of 'King of Games'. So there was a memorial service, and then everyone started to research him and his life. There are even three or four biographies out there- sympathetic, accusation-filled, and everything else possible."

Marcus pulled a bottle of water out of the small backpack he carried around with him everywhere, which also included drawing utensils.

Shea stared at him, wide-eyed. He frowned at her, uncomfortable. "What?"

"Well… why was- is- he so famous?"

Marcus lowered the bottle from his lips, looking up into the quickly darkening sky. "Well- I guess it has to do with the fact that, as far as fair regulation bouts go, Yugi Mouto has never been defeated. Apparently, he has lost only three times all told- once because Kaiba threatened to throw himself over the ramparts to his death, once because he stopped the attack and could have won, had he aimed the attack again at his opponent- oh, apparently whoever lost was supposed to die, and Yugi Mouto couldn't kill his best friend. The last time isn't very well explained anywhere. The opponent, going only by Rafael, attempted to make their Duel listed as non-regulation and unfair and therefore should not be counted. When asked why, he just said that he had forced one Yugi Mouto into the Duel and that he had then forced him to essentially kill himself to stop Rafael from killing his friends. We're not sure who or what struck the final blow, but it's down as one of Yugi's only three black marks regardless."

Al Rishni snorted. "Wow- someone has only lost three games. Spectacular."

Marcus frowned at him. "It is, actually. Duel Monsters is based completely on strategy- extremely complicated strategy. I've seen a few rookie bouts- what goes on in those Duels are strategies and such a high level of thinking that it could only be explained by comparing it to two super powers fighting against each other in a war that, with the slightest mistake, could mean the decimation of the entire planet."

Both of his listeners were silent, before Al Rishni snorted again. "I still say that it's nothing to be too proud of."

"An undefeatable opponent is _not_ something that a person wants to go up against. Governments have spent millions since then trying to recreate the exact atmosphere that formed the undisputed greatest strategist alive."

"It's a waste of money if you ask me." Al Rishni commented, looking off towards the horses again.

"Well no one _asked_ you." Shea retorted, glaring at him. She whirled back to Marcus, grinning from ear to ear. "So- no matter how you look at it, Yugi Mouto is special?"

Marcus nodded. "If the Egyptian government found out that he was hiding out here- well, I can see why he's in hiding in the first place, now." He caught Shea's confused look and explained, "Well, to have someone undefeated on your side is always a plus. I know a lot of people that would _kill_ without a second thought for someone like that to be on their side. The Egyptian government would undoubtably do the same- kill, or pay a ton of money in reward."

Shea nodded, thinking about it. "Then… I guess it makes sense… with all this Shifting and stuff…."

Marcus latched onto the one word that was given special emphasis. "Shifting?"

Shea nodded. "Its something to do with every person having ties to every place they've ever been and to every person they've ever talked to, and focusing hard on that tie and then something about fusing energy signatures and tangling something or other that has to do with some funny word and a kind of science…."

Al Rishni started. "Tangling? Science- you mean Entanglement in Quantum Physics?"

Shea nodded, gesturing to the Arabian horses who had started heading into the stables. "That sounds right. Arabian horses were always bred for the Pharaohs and their guards, as they were the best. Very few are still bred the same way, but all of these Arabians have been bred by an English family called the Devonshires in accordance with original ideals and patterns. That's why they are the best- they've been bred for the best."

Marcus started, recalling that rather odd snippet he had heard from that body-less voice that he was beginning to believe wasn't so body-less anymore. "..you mean the reincarnated Pharaoh, right?"

It was Shea's turn to start, and she jumped quite a distance away from the two of them. "Where did you hear about that?"

Marcus knew that Al Rishni would probably think he was insane, but since Shea had the same talent…. "I… I heard you talking to Lediah earlier, when we first got here."

Shea's eyes widened, and she sat down across from Marcus, starting him in the eye. "So… you've only heard of _him_ in passing?"

Marcus nodded, and Shea breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. _Never mention **that** subject again._ Understood?"

Al Rishni stood up, ready to kick her. "Don't speak that way to your superiors!"

Marcus caught the intended kick, nodding. "Of course I won't- as long as you tell me a bit more about it."

"…alright."

* * *

**Notes**

**(1)** Alright. Frankly, I love the Slytherins. They are probably some of the most three-dimensional people in the entire series. Yes, they're evil, but they have reasons. Everyone else is just good, brave, nerds, or push-overs, and only because they belong to that House or because they're Harry's friend. If they're not, then they're _evil_, and there's no two ways about it.

Except for Slytherins. Draco's supposedly _evil_- but hey, guess what? He was raised like that (nature vs. nurture). His father's in prison, his mother's about to be murdered by the Lord his father decided to serve. What else can Draco do but everything in his power to save his family? And _then_, when it comes down to it, he really doesn't have the mental strength to carry through with what would save his family. He has a conscience, he has _feelings_, he knows right from wrong. Your mind, body, and conscience is telling you to do one thing, while your heart is telling you to do another. Unfortunately, the heart usually gets what it wants, which is where the stalemate happens.

Other Slytherins are probably like that (though I honestly don't have much idea as to their personal histories, as Rowling as been kindly skimpy on that), so I want to explore. The thing with this scene (the Slytherin clothes thing) was that I was trying to picture how someone who looks at Slytherins as mortal enemies and the evilest, worst things on Earth would react to Slytherin-related situations. Call it good, call it bad, either way it works. Heh :)

**(2)** This was a long chapter. I left the first ten pages on home since I forgot to transfer them onto my laptop, so I wrote 35 pages at the cottage, and added the missing ones at home. Long chapter? Hell yes.

**(3)** Alrightie, I'm trying to remember what I learned about Islam and whatnot from World Religions. I'm also trying to remember what I've learned about the Heliopolitan Ennead- and man, there's a lot. Apparently, if anyone was confused, the Ennead starts with Tem and has nine stages for coming from the creator and then going back to them with death. And, lesse… Tem came from Nun, and then created Shu and Tefnut, but Shu and Tefnut are actually a part of him, making them like the Christian Trinity…. And then everything else had to be all 'created by, yet a part of' so as to accept other, local gods and goddesses that weren't originally in the Ennead…. Yeah, I'm still a bit confused about it, too. Will be explained later… I hope.

**(4)** Yes, Tunaydah is a real town-y thing. I have recently discovered I have Google Earth on my home computer and Microsoft Streets & Trips. The stats in regards to the population are probably very off, but I was just trying to put things in perspective. Oh, Tunaydah is located essentially in the middle of the desert, in Al Wadi al Jadid province (I think). It's near the towns/cities Mut, Ismant, and Al Kharijah. I chose it because, although it is somewhat close to these other towns and villages, it's still in the middle of nowhere. And it's got a fun name.


	13. Enter Drop

**Title:** Return to the Old Ways

**Chapter 11:** Enter "Drop"!

**Disclaimer:** "My eyes are blind, I cannot see, I have not brought my specs with me…!"

**Warnings:** Don't. Take. Me. Seriously. You'll just seriously get confused (I love Adrian in chapter… 9 I think. "But there's fake stuff, but that feels normal, so the normal stuff feels fake, even though it's not….") I actually had to re-read it because _I_ got confused… heh. I'm such a loser.

**MAJOR WARNING: _THERE IS A RATHER GORY SCENE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DISMEMBERMENT, OOPS. IF YOU DO, THEN I HOPE YOU APPRECIATE IT. I DO._**

* * *

****

Yugi wiped his hands on his pants, standing up and stretching his back, neck and arms. He had been sitting, crouched over one of the Fal Hammund elders, for the last three hours. Kicking everyone else out of the room, he had set to work trying to see what was wrong via magic. That didn't help much- the old man had a number of burns all over his body. The local 'hospital' didn't have the tools required- they dealt mainly with severe sicknesses or dehydration.

'_I am so glad that Ryou at least knows what he's doing.'_

He walked out of the room, shutting the door softly. Niyern and Laern Fal Hammund were the only two still awake and waiting. He gestured for them to follow him into the cool night air, before turning to them and explaining the situation.

"I've cleaned all the wounds and wrapped them with salve and linen bandages. I can't say how well they're going to heal, but I've done the best possible. The bandages need to be changed every few hours- let's say four or five- and the wounds wiped down and more salve applied- just a light coating, not too much." He handed over the jar of salve and a few more rolls of the linen fabric, nodding to them. "There's three sets in total here, plus the ones already being used. These bandages can be washed- and sterilized- and reused, but if you should need some more of anything-"

"Just send Shea or Al. Alright- thank you so much, Yugi." Niyern told him, a small smile on her face. Laern nodded, not trusting his voice.

Things had considerably changed since that first encounter outside the gates. The town of Tunaydah had come to not only accept, but extremely appreciate the presence of the Walls and the complex (which was now widely called Khemet). However, since it did take between two and three hours to get to the 'city' itself, either Yugi and Atemu came to them, or Shea or Al were sent on Sunlight Lediah, allowing them to get to the main complex within minutes instead of hours.

"Good night then, Niyern, Laern. See you on the morrow."

"Good night, Yugi!"

As Yugi mounted Astria, he felt Atemu's presence inside his heart, causing him to frown. _(Yami? What's wrong?)_

_((What? You mean you don't want to see me?))_

Yugi rolled his eyes as he urged Atria into a run, wanting to Shift back to Khemet. _(Of course I want to see you- but I'd see you anyways in a few seconds, Yami.)_

He felt a tug on his mind, and allowed brief flashes of memory to assault his vision as Astria prepared to Shift. _(Ah…)_

_((I thought that staying out of sight while we have two unbelievers in our midst would be a good idea.))_

_(So what should I tell Shea? That you had to go up to England for a bit?)_

_((More or less.))_

Yugi bit his lip to keep himself from laughing, feeling the Shadows gather around the Arabian. "Astria, I still haven't heard how you and yours know how to Shift!"

Astria snorted, straining with her neck- and then they were through, standing beneath the glass protrusion of the complex. _"Because, little Pharaoh, we have been bred for you and yours. Our natural abilities are part of the Shadows- and that is why we declined as the Pharaohs did. You and yours are back, and so too are our abilities."_

Yugi dismounted, leading Astria around to the stables. He smiled as he saw Shea and their two guests sitting under a tree even though it was just past midnight.

"Oy! Shea!" He called, watching with humour as she jumped up and ran to him, the other two men following her.

"Yugi! How is-"

"Your grandfather is fine, Shea," he told her, laughing as she glomped him.

"Oh, thank you!"

Shea pulled away from him, finally getting her bearings. "Sorry! Yugi, this is Marcus Jameson and Muhammad Al Rishni. Marcus, Al Rishni, this is Yugi Mouto."

Yugi bowed in the traditional Japanese style, which Marcus and Al Rishni hurried to imitate. "It is wonderful to meet you, Mr. Jameson, Mr. Al Rishni."

"And to meet you, Mr. Mouto." Marcus replied, only straightening after Yugi did so.

The light merely waved the comment aside, chuckling lightly. "Oh please call me Yugi. 'Mister' anything in regards to me makes me feel old."

Marcus smiled right back. "Then it has to be 'Marcus' for me as well."

Yugi nodded. "Well then, won't you come inside? And Shea, you could have brought them in with you."

Shea nodded, shrugging. "I know. I just wouldn't know where to bring them."

Yugi rolled his eyes, leading them into the main room and up the staircase to the floor with the mural room. Instead of heading in there, he brought them into one of the other rooms, this one filled with plush couches and beautiful wooden tables and displays.

Yugi and Shea made a point of falling as ungracefully as possible into one of the couches, while Marcus and Al Rishni tried to not imitate them. "So Marcus, Al Rishni- what brings you to the middle of nowhere?" Yugi asked calmly, asking Atemu to call Lasine to make some tea and coffee and maybe find a few cookies or something somewhere.

Marcus shrugged, sighing. "Well, one Isis Ishtar decided to ask me to help build some kind of open-air complex around here for someone. In a circle design."

Yugi raised his eyebrows, eyes laughing with surprise and excitement. "Oh really?"

Marcus nodded, rolling his head on his shoulders. "Yeah. Why a circle, I have no idea."

"I don't suppose that you were asked to build something called a 'Weyr', hm?"

Marcus started, sitting up straight. "That's it exactly! Why? Do you know-"

Yugi held up his hand. "A Weyr, from what I gathered, is generally circular- or at least oval- in shape if it has a structure. Otherwise, it seems to just spread out randomly over the land."

Al Rishni frowned at him. "From what we saw, this place in generally circular, isn't it?"

Yugi nodded, carefully looking elsewhere. "Er, yes- it is. This was supposed to just be a temporary shelter from that sandstorm a few days ago, but the builders seemed to have gotten carried away…."

Marcus frowned. "So you mean _this_ is what I was supposed to design and build?"

Yugi noticed the hurt tone in his voice and he held up his hands. "Trust me, there is a lot around here to build and design. All those buildings out there, for example, are just the outer walls. There's nothing inside whatsoever! And then there's that large area that I believe is supposed to be the hatching ground, but has nothing in it and is just random, empty space…."

Shea looked at him, surprised. "Empty? You mean that big hole in the south side of the complex?"

Yugi nodded. "That one exactly. Of course- ah, Lasine. Thank you!"

Lasine had just walked into the room, following her master's energy signature as she didn't know the way around the complex. She was openly staring at everything around her, and only realized that there were other people in the room when Yugi spoke.

This caused her to round on him, glaring. "Master! You said that we could _all_ help build this place- and since _when_ do you actually use Egypt's resonance? Sandstorm or not, last time I checked you were all for leaving it as it was!"

Yugi frowned, which turned into a pout as her tirade went on. Finally, Lasine stopped, breathless. Yugi took this opportunity to explain. "First of all, I did say that. Secondly, I said that when we thought just a simple complex would suffice. Thirdly, I said that before the sand storm. Fourth, I said that before I realized that the Devonshires would be leaving their Arabians here. Fifth, I didn't actually _know_ we were using Egypt's resonance until _after_ this thing was built!"

By this time Lasine had regained her breath, and was eyeing Yugi suspiciously. Finally, she plopped down beside him, setting out the tea and coffee and pouring the cups to whatever specification she felt inclined to, serving the tea or coffee to each person.

Marcus was surprised to find his coffee exactly as he liked it- black, with a ton of sweetener. Al Rishni found his coffee exactly as he liked it as well, and Shea, who had never tried tea before, was pleased with the slightly sweet taste.

After a murmured thank you to Lasine, she nodded and set to work preparing Yugi's tea-coffee mix, and then her own cup of tea.

Yugi nodded to everyone, gesturing with his free hand to Lasine. "Everyone, this is Lasine. Lasine, this is Shea Fal Hammund, Marcus Jameson and Muhammad Al Rishni."

Lasine nodded to them, inclining her body in a slight bow. "It is wonderful to meet you."

Shea imitated her, smiling at the older girl. "And you, Lasine. Since when have you worked for Yugi?"

Yugi coughed, but Lasine just smiled. "Oh, I don't work for him per say. He helped to save my life and the lives of two of my friends. Although I know I could go back with my parents, I like living with Masters Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura and all of the others. I like being able to travel the world, see things that no one else except maybe the dead or the gods have the ability or chance to see, become a part of something more than what I would have been. And, of course, I get the chance to yell at Master Yugi and Master Atemu to my heart's content. Really, it can be a full-time job taking care of these two."

Shea blinked, but smiled back at Lasine.

Marcus took up the role of questioner, smiling gently at the young woman. "So? When did you meet? Where? You don't look Japanese or English- actually, you don't look like any nationality I've ever seen."

Lasine laughed. "I was born in Spain, near the Portuguese border. My town was continuously plagued by people going missing, lifeless bodies being found in alleys- everyone was afraid to go outside, even during the day. But we had to, to fish and work and support ourselves. So, every year, we would send a boatload of people across to an island that was continuously shrouded in a strange fog. We believed that the cause of our problems came from that island- and that the people sent over would either figure out what was happening, or be sacrifices to… delay the disappearances.

"It was almost a year ago now, and I was one of the ones chosen to go across. The night before we were sent we were chosen, so that the weight of our responsibility did not hang over our heads- and so that there wasn't much chance for those chosen to get away. The morning of, everyone to go across went down to the docks and we all said prayers and did whatever ceremonies we thought would help us. I met two other girls- one older than me by three years, the other younger than me by four. We decided to stick together, and wanted to see our families for as long as possible. We were the last ones on the boat across- which, unfortunately, meant we were the first ones off.

"When we got there, the three of us stepped off the boat at the same time- we all blacked out, everyone said. But, we weren't- I wasn't, at least. Even though I couldn't see anything, couldn't move, I could still hear, still smell, still feel, still taste- as the salt-water proved.

"Then, for some reason, the fog dissipated, and we were brought back across to the mainland, no one being able to figure out what had happened. We were lucky enough that Master Yugi and his friends, Masters Ryou and Malik, had decided to visit the coast that day, and they revived us, while helping to strengthen our other abilities.

"We were all given our choice of what we could do after- but, I think we had all decided that we would stay with our 'saviours' long before the choice was even mentioned. If we stayed in our village, we would be called cursed and live separate lives. If we stayed anywhere in the surrounding area, that would probably happen. We could go off and live somewhere else- but we were only eight, twelve and fifteen- not old enough by any means to make it by ourselves in the world. There really wasn't much of a choice- but I'm kind of glad. This way, I have gotten to see and experience so many things that I would have never thought possible!"

Lasine took this opportunity to wink up at Yugi, who was cautiously avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. "You could say that they've been some rather… interesting out-of-body experiences, hm?"

Yugi coughed into his cup, refusing to even slightly tilt his head.

Al Rishni glared at him. "What are you, a pedophile**(2)**?"

Yugi choked on his tea-coffee, Shea helpfully slapping him on the back while Lasine looked both affronted and outraged. "Of course not! How dare you even think so! As a rule I don't think about such things, and Master Yugi just plain never seems to! Anyways, he has Master Atemu- anything like _that_ could be just as easily satisfied with _him_."

This caused Yugi to turn an interesting shade of red, nearly gagging on the sip of tea-coffee he had drunk to try to counter-act his coughing fit.

Lasine laughed at him while helping Shea to get him back to rights while Marcus and Al Rishni exchanged amused, if confused and slightly disgusted, looks.

When he was able to breathe again, Yugi rounded on Lasine, pinning her with a glare. "And since _when_ have you been thinking of that? Do you not _realize_ what it would mean if he- if we- if- oh dear Re, if _that_ happened?"

Lasine shrugged. "Sure, Narcisincest, but what's your point?"

The red returned as Yugi buried his head in his hands. Marcus frowned at the pair of them, picking over that word. "Narcisincest… that's… what, Narcissism and Incest?"

Lasine nodded, looking slightly proud. "We came up with that word all by ourselves!"

Marcus shot her a dry look. "I suppose you know what each other those terms means then?"

Lasine nodded. "Yeah. I know it's wrong, but really, Master Atemu is the only person that Master Yugi would ever really look at in any way other than a friend, and it's the same for Master Atemu. For either to go with anyone else would be like… like cheating on your wife."

"Wrong example, Lasine," Yugi groaned, matching his exhausted expression with Shea's.

Lasine blushed, nodding. "Anyways- sorry, why are you here?"

Shea spoke up, refusing to let the American speak for her. "I live in the town of Tunaydah just outside the Walls, and have been given the Arabian mare Sunlight Lediah to take care of with my brother, Ali Fal Hammund. We're like the messengers from here to there."

Lasine nodded, smiling at her. "Really? Then we're sort of similar! Except I have to take messages all over the world… _and_ be back for dinner."

Shea giggled, nodding to Marcus.

"Er- I was hired to be the builder of… well, I'm guessing this place- could I possibly get some clarification on that?"

Yugi nodded, shrugging. "Might as well tell you now, Marcus, especially if you're going to be hanging around with any other little projects we can think of- like, oh, redesigning the city around this place."

Marcus moved his mouth for a moment, stunned. Homes, apartments, office buildings, sure, he had done those. But a _whole city…._

"Wait, shouldn't you clear that with Miss Ishtar first?"

Lasine shot him a pained look. "And why would he do that? Isis takes orders from Master, not the other way around."

Marcus felt his mouth go dry as Yugi lightly whapped Lasine over the head. _'Well, that explains how he was able to disappear for so long….'_

"Er, well, yes then. The whole city- and how was this built?"

Yugi shrugged nonchalantly, trying to pass whatever he was about to say off as unimportant (though his nervous shifting gave away he was slightly uncomfortable with the subject).

"How to say this? Well, there's a certain amount of energy need to support life- human life, animal life, plant life. When you die, although there's no set process for exactly what happens, most of that energy has to go somewhere. Generally, it becomes a part of what is called a Natural Resonance, which is essentially spare energy- potential energy, really- just sort of… floating around in a certain area. Long story short, some people have the ability to tap into that resonance to help do things that would otherwise take a lot of manpower, a lot of time, and a lot of currently-being-used life energy."

Lasine nodded proudly. "And that's how Master Yugi helped to save me- he can tap into that energy in any part of the world, not just Egypt. Though Egypt has the most."

Marcus eyed his suddenly uncomfortable appearance. "So… this 'resonant energy' grew plants and animals and buildings and _water_ out of desert in the middle of a sand storm? I find that rather hard to believe."

Yugi frowned at him, ice clear amethyst eyes meeting Marcus's own hazel from across the table. He leant forward, accidentally spilling the sugar onto the dark wood, though he took no notice of it. "It didn't need to grow anything. The basic plans and layout for this entire place, including every single wall, was laid five thousand years ago by a dynasty of Pharaohs that history excludes, because they _made_ history exclude them. The ruins of the Palace and main city of the Original Dynasty are beneath our feet, and the Walls built to protect the original capital of Egypt merely buried beneath the sand. There was no building to it- merely digging, uncovering, and strengthening."

Marcus hadn't noticed Yugi's hands moving, although everyone else did. As Yugi leaned back to sit, he finally looked down at the snow white crystals that were supposed to be laying haphazardly on the coffee table- and gasped, eyes wide, as he saw how they now were stacked and arranged into a perfect, mini-model of the entire complex, including all the land to and around the Walls, some sugar piled into small buildings in one corner to represent Tunaydah.

"Wha- what- how-?"

Al Rishni quickly stood and backed away, glaring at Yugi. "That is not anything of this world! You are a demon, a monster- how _dare_ you show your face to Allah?!"

Yugi stared at him, nonplused. "Even if you didn't say in so many words, you wanted an example of energy manipulation. So here it is- and it wouldn't take much effort to, say- make your clothes a bright, lurid green."

And they were- bright and striking and painful to the eyes, causing Al Rishni to fall into a dead faint. Lasine tutted, shooting Yugi an unamused _look_, while walking over and picking up the large Egyptian with barely any effort.

Marcus didn't know what to do- normally he would have already been out of there, faster than you could say, "AAAHHHH!". And yet, this was _Yugi Mouto_, and _Egypt_, and his curiosity was into full overdrive, and Shea's brief summary earlier about the reincarnated Great Pharaoh (that was apparently more of a bed-time story told to the children of her town to make them obey their parents, as the majority of the population of Tunaydah were in fact actually part of the Ishtar clan and had split from the main branch some two thousand years ago) was sounding more and more likely as time passed.

Actually, he realized looking at Shea, she didn't seem to be surprised- more proud, like she had known that Yugi had had great power all along and was just hiding for modesty's sake.

And then everything that Marcus had ever heard about Yugi Mouto came crashing down on his head, and he let out a long, hard laugh. "So much for _those_ theories… alright! I'll stay- yes, definitely, I'll stay. And I'll make sure Daniel and his father, Luke Bremmin, the botanists-slash-farmers-slash-breeders stay too, and I can guarantee we'll make you proud of our work!"

He didn't know if it was the sugar or caffeine, but everything seemed to be so ridiculous and crazy that- miracle of all miracles- it made perfect, crystal-clear sense.

Marcus held out his hand to Yugi, who smiled and shook it. "And Marcus, although this most certainly is not my place to say, you can make Khemet your home for as long as you wish."

Marcus nodded, his loopy smile becoming more subdued. "Thank you. And am I to assume that this 'resonant energy' thing is all… hush-hush? As is your presence here?"

Yugi nodded as well, smiling as Shea put her hand over their joined ones. "And I'll make sure it stays that way Yugi, Mr. Jameson."

"Marcus," both corrected, grinning at each other. Shea nodded, also smiling. "Alright! Can we go to bed?"

"Of course! If you want to stay here, there's extra rooms…."

Marcus and Shea gladly accepted, finding the rest of the complex they got to see was absolutely gorgeous, as were their sleeping rooms.

"To keeping really big secrets!" Shea had proclaimed, trying out what English she had learned in the past few days, her toast becoming almost undecipherable with her thick accent.

Yugi and Marcus nodded, holding their hands up as well to imitate Shea. "To keeping really big secrets!"

* * *

Luke and Daniel Bemmin and their crew had been stunned when they first laid eyes on the Wall. Shea and Al rode with them on Sunlight Lediah and Moonlight Wiayun (who was the first foal birthed from Levian and Astria), mainly to open the Gates for the trucks and vans to pass through.

As this was the first time that Marcus had seen Khemet all the way from the first Wall to the Inner Wall, he was struck just as speechless as the rest of the crew by the lush diversity of all life-forms that had exploded out of nowhere during a sand storm.

"Wow… I'm sure glad that I signed up for this…." Luke whispered, staring wide-eyed at the scenery. Daniel, sitting up front beside Marcus (who was driving) only nodded, smiling as he looked out on his new domain.

The fourth member of their group was an older man who had yet to give them a name, but was suggested by the Egyptian government after Al Rishni refused to remain in Khemet for one moment longer. He nodded, silent, and just as glued to the windows as everyone else.

Marcus was glad that not only had the Bremmins signed up but were still willing to come after the morning's incidents. Upon waking and finding a wonderful breakfast set out in the parlour room they had occupied the night before, Marcus and Shea scarffed their meals down as quickly as possible, wanting to get back to Tunaydah. Al Rishni, clothes back to their normal, white-beige colour, glared at the both of them, refusing to touch a scrap of food.

He also refused at first to ride Lediah, until Shea told him the other option was to walk- on foot- to Tunaydah, which was a three hour ride from the main complex.

Al Rishni, not wanting to spend another _moment_ inside the 'demon walls', hopped, somewhat gingerly, onto Lediah's back.

The moment they were within sight of the town, Al Rishni jumped off Lediah mid-stride, nearly breaking his legs. Marcus and Shea arrived back in the town just as Daniel and Luke, after (apparently) a very hearty breakfast, stepped out from their hotel to find where the architect-builder had spent the night.

They both spent time admiring Lediah, who welcomed the praise, then talking to the owners of the hotel they had stayed at- Laern and Niyern Fal Hammund, Shea's parents. Marcus thanked them profusely for making their daughter run to get Yugi, which they just laughed off and said that they were just lucky it was possible to do so.

"Wait- you don't mean _Yugi Mo-_" Marcus cut Daniel off, steering the father and son to his hotel where he-finally- checked in and went up to his rooms, changing into new clothes and packing up everything else as he explained what had happened the night before to the two.

Luke and Daniel stared at him for a moment, before both burst out laughing. "No… way… Marcus, did you hit your head or something? There's _nothing_ like this… 'resonance' stuff in the world, and you just _happened_ to find the most wanted person in the world by chance?"

Luke agreed with his son, although he didn't say in so many words. It was more like, "You're insane. Simple as that. Insane."

Marcus rolled his eyes, calling all his workers together in the small lobby of the inn. "Alright! I've already done the prelim last night- we're _not_ going to have to build what we thought we were." There was some cheering- Daniel and Luke knew why somewhat. Marcus Jameson's plans were amazing, but required such _perfection_ in each and every part that any sort of building was a complete pain to build.

"However- don't groan, you'll be happy about this if you want a nice big paycheck- we have instead been asked to… er, redesign parts of what is already there. We have been offered stunning living quarters- yes, better than you'd find at a five star hotel- while we work, and we (I think) could, if you have any, bring your families here. No, not Tunaydah- where we're building. There's already a rather large complex there that-"

"DEMONS! MONSTERS! MAY ALLAH NEVER FORGIVE YOU PEOPLE FOR ENCOURAGING THEM!"

Marcus rolled his eyes, stepping out of the inn onto the street, where Al Rishni's ranting and raving was drawing some amused- if bored- looks from passers-by. "YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER FORSAKEN ALLAH!"

Marcus sighed, leaning against the doorpost as all the other foreigners gathered around, wondering what had set off their building inspector. Daniel and Luke stuck their heads out the window beside Marcus, frowning at the large Egyptian man. Not many people knew what he was saying- Marcus was rather glad.

"Al Rishni, what in God's name are you doing?"

The inspector whirled around to face him, eyes blazing. "You! You vile, demon-loving, Allah-hating-"

"Hold on there," Marcus cut him off, frowning at him. "I don't hate Allah- as Allah is god, and god is God, and I'm a rather happy, God-fearing man. I just happen to also embrace the sciences- and if part of science says that people can use the energy of dead people to build stuff, then I'm all for learning how and using it."

Al Rishni's face turned a rather odd shade of red as he tried to hold in his anger and not make a bigger fool of himself. Marcus smirked (he hadn't really liked the man, anyways), and waved his hand calmly in the air. "And besides, the people here follow Tem and Re and Heliopolis. And as Tem and Re are part of that 'one is many' thing…."

Al Rishni turned on his heel, screaming his rage at the morning sky as he stalked over to where his own, personal jeep was parked, hopped in it, and drove away.

Marcus turned his head back to the people staring at him, shrugging indifferently. "Who wants to bet how soon he'll realize he left his clothes behind?"

There were some chuckles (Al Rishni hadn't been popular with any of the crew, especially the ones who could understand them), and everyone dispersed to grab their stuff and throw it in their own trucks and jeeps.

Daniel and Luke followed Marcus back up to his room to collect his stuff, another few members of the building-botanist-farming-breeding crew trailing them as well. "Marcus, what was all that about?" Daniel asked hesitantly, Luke glowering at those who had followed them.

Marcus shrugged. "Al Rishni seemed to have a problem with the idea that some things in life can't be explained according to Allah, but according to science."

The one person from the building crew that had followed cautiously poked his head around the door frame. "Mr. Jameson? Is it alright if we ask you about-"

"Of course. What do you think these two were doing?" Marcus dismissed his hesitation easily enough- it seemed both he and Yugi preferred to have those they were in charge of like and be easy around them instead of fearing them.

"Well… what did Al Rishni mean, by 'demons'? And that whole 'using dead people's energy to build things'… and what about Tem and Re?" The four others who had followed nodded, agreeing with the questions.

Marcus winced slightly, _really_ wishing that Arabic wasn't such a common language around here- and therefore, so easy to get translated.

"Well…."

Daniel frowned. "You mean that whatever Al Rishni was ranting about is what you're making us walk into?"

Marcus turned to look at Daniel, unsure of what to say to convince the young man. It didn't really matter, but he knew that Daniel would really appreciate the opportunity, as would Luke and everyone else on their team. Deciding with the truth, the architect tried to organize his thoughts to provide a decent summary.

"Er, well… lessee… right. Hrm. Er- every person and, er- plant? Yes, plant- needs energy to live, but when they die most of that energy is returned to the natural world to help with whatever might be alive in the future. And this creates stores of energy that are called Natural… Reconfigured? No… er, Resuming? No, wait- right! Natural Resonance! Yeah… completely scientific, had the whole thing explained to me, actually makes sense. Oddly enough. Oh, right- and some people can use these stores for certain things, and stuff. Life or death situations, you know. Important stuff."

Daniel dimly recalled the fact that Khemet was originally supposed to have been a temporary shelter from a sandstorm until the winds had blown over, and quickly informed those gathered around him of that as well.

Luke glared at Marcus, nearly seething. "I came here to do my job- and _better_ than anyone else has ever done it! I will _not_ sit here and listen to you trying to feed crack-pot stories to me about magic- whatever you call it- and what sounds like ancient spirits!"

Marcus had to bite his lip, unable to hold in his next comment. "Yes, Yugi Mouto is most _certainly_ an 'ancient spirit'."

"Oh really? Then _prove_ it to me!" Luke roared, face purple with rage.

Daniel led his father from the room sighing and glancing over his shoulder in a way that clearly said, 'Sorry, he can be an idiot'. Minutes later he returned with his father, both looking white and satisfyingly shocked.

"At least _part_ of your story has credit!" Daniel gasped out, dragging Marcus and the rest of the crew down and out to the street.

Marcus blinked, then laughed at Daniel's reaction. "What? Never seen a properly bred Arabian horse before?"

"Not one that runs like _that!_"

Before them stood Sunight Lediah, with Shea sitting proudly on her back, the dust only now settling around them. Saddle bags were slung over the mare's rump, and Shea grinned down at the group at her feet.

"Hello!" She called down in her heavily accented English. "I am to escort you to Khemet!"

Marcus laughed, nodding to her. "Thank you, Shea Fal Hammund!" He replied in English, turning around and nodding to the rest of his crew. "Here- everyone!" His voice echoed down the street, and the rest of the crews came running over. "We're about to leave now, so get ready to go!"

Turning back to Shea, he addressed her in Arabic. "Will the gates open if we bring motorized vehicles?"

Shea nodded, shrugging. "Yugi came by a few moments ago and told Al that he had something to allow the gates to open. It has to be worn by a horse that hasn't learned to Shift yet, so Al's going to be riding a newly broken mare named Moonlight Wiayun. We're to escort you there, and then stay for some 'proper' training in technical skills from you. So says mother, anyways." Shea grinned at him. "I'll probably get the kitchens all to myself cooking for you brutes."

Marcus looked affronted, before approaching her, offering an apple he had stolen earlier to Lediah. She happily took it, nodding to Marcus. _"If you want, you may ride with Shea for as long as you wish."_

Marcus looked surprised, then smiled. "Thank you, Lediah." He attached his small suitcase to Shea's saddle bags, slinging both small and large knapsacks over his shoulders as he vaulted to Lediah's back. The sunlight mare shifted on her feet, snorting as she waited for the cars to come.

Marcus nodded to Daniel and Luke, who were quick to jump into a special jeep that had pulled up. Inside was an old man, who Daniel called up to Marcus was another Egyptian official that Miss Ishtar had sent down, as she didn't trust Al Rishni with such a 'sensitive project'.

Al had met them at the gate on Wiayun, a beautiful, golden charm hanging from around her neck. He passed a silver charm to Shea to put on Lediah- apparently, Shea would open the gates, and he would close them.

It was at this point that Marcus had opted to drive the front jeep- more comfortable than riding bareback, more control, and less interference for whatever else Shea had to do when opening the gates.

Thus they began their journey barely an hour after sunrise, and now, at only nine o'clock in the morning, the final Walls were in sight, maybe an hour more until they reached the Inner Wall.

Daniel whistled his appreciation as they took a pit stop for a bit of a break (none of the trucks or jeeps had air conditioning, and it was _hot_ in direct sunlight). The botanist ran his hands down the trunk of a tree, testing the lower and- in the numerous times he deemed the tree strong enough for him to climb- upper branches.

"Completely healthy- no side-effects, no problems, just… nature. And you say all this was _buried_?"

Marcus shrugged, stuffing a piece of fruit into his mouth as he tossed one each up to Lediah and Wiayun, who had taken position beside him, Shea, and everyone else in the first few cars who had opted to sit beneath a small tree grove on the side of the road.

Al came walking up to the front, grabbing the next piece of fruit Shea was going to eat from her hands. "Everyone in the back is either awed, scared, or running around saying how they knew there was magic."

Shea rolled her eyes while Marcus snorted and Daniel smiled. Luke refused to look at anyone- he was of the latter opinion, although he didn't say anything aloud.

It was about then that Lasine, on Astria, came riding up to them, nodding to everyone she didn't know before turning to Shea and Marcus. "Hey. Master Yugi had to go do… something. I'm not really sure where (he's never all that clear even when he's not in a rush, anyways), but he told me to tell you to make yourselves at home and just relax and… stuff, for the rest of today. Tomorrow there should be the rest of _them_ down here, so you'll be able to find out actual information- _if_, of course, they don't _kill_ Master Yugi for starting (and, for the most part, completing) construction without them."

Shea nodded, offering Astria a whole fruit, which she gladly took. Lediah and Wiayun both looked reproachfully at the young girl, and she sliced up half a fruit, giving each one of the slices. "You get half because Astria is _your_ elder sister," she directed this comment to Lediah, who only munched louder, "and _your_ mother." Wiayun imitated her aunt, purposefully ignoring the rest of the humans.

Lasine slipped off Astria, grabbing a whole fruit that Al was about to dig into. He had been introduced to her earlier, so, although he hadn't been present the night before, was completely comfortable around the young woman.

Daniel and Luke leaned over to Marcus, the old inspector doing the same. "Er… who is she?" Daniel asked, slightly worried.

Marcus flapped his hand nonchalantly, pulling out some cold-cuts that were supposed to be for lunch and digging into them. "She's a friend-slash-servant-slash-daughter-slash-sister of one Yugi Mouto. Treats him like a god, though- I though I told you that he helped to save her life?"

Luke's jaw dropped. "_That's_ this 'Lasine'? The supposedly-Spanish, doesn't-look-like-any-nationality girl?"

Al plopped down beside them, watching her chatting amiably with Shea, Astria, Lediah and Wiayun. "I think she's hot. I _know_ I have no chance with her-" he replied to Marcus' warning look with a dirty one, "-but you gotta admit, for a thirteen-year-old, she's got some talent."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Marcus. "Translation?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, wiping his hands on his pants as he stood. "He thinks she's hot, but as she refuses, point-blank, to look at _anyone_ in _that_ way, he might as well be thinking of a brick wall. According to Al, a very _hot_, thirteen-year-old, brick wall."

They set out again, making good headway now that they knew they had the rest of the day to come back out and explore.

By ten the entire convoy was waiting outside the Inner Wall, while Lasine, Shea, and Al had proceeded up a small, nearly invisible, side door to the ramparts. Five minutes later, the three Arabian mares proceeded as one to the Gate, tapping first their left, then their right front hooves on the wood-rock slabs.

Automatically, the Gates opened, parting not inwards nor outwards, but sliding into the Wall. They didn't open the whole way- just enough for two trucks or three jeeps to fit through at once. Five minutes later, everyone was inside, staring at the sight before and around them in wonder.

Marcus, having already been treated to such a sight, was the first out of the jeep, looking around for their guides. Seeing them on the stairs coming down from the Wall, he called up to them. "Oy! Where do you want us to park these things?!"

"_There is a parking garage beneath the mural room."_ Lediah informed him, walking past easily enough as Wiayun followed, the charms swinging easily from their necks.

Astria followed them, pausing by Marcus as Lasine jumped the last ten feet to the ground, walking over to get the mares and bring them around to the stables. _"Lediah means that glass protrusion. Once you enter it, go around the center ring and there should be a gate to your right. It will open automatically, and it should be big enough to fit these truck things inside."_

Lasine nodded, gesturing to the main complex. "You all will stay there until you set up your own apartments- which, I believe you already know, are yours for as long as you wish."

Marcus nodded. "I don't suppose that I could just… completely demolish most of the city and rebuild it? I wouldn't trust some of these shells to stand up against the next sandstorm."

Lasine shrugged, smiling at him. "If you want them down, we can always try for an earthquake and see what happens. Maybe a giant pit for them to fall into…?"

Marcus laughed, shooing her on. "We'll see you later, Lasine."

"Sure. Ja!"

Marcus jumped back into the jeep, pressing the horn to get everyone's attention. He headed off towards the complex, everyone else falling into place behind him. Daniel looked at him, then laughed, somewhat worriedly. "Dear God, I don't think I want to know what you're planning."

Marcus smirked, picking up speed to get to the complex faster. "How about… demolition?"

* * *

Yugi sighed, stretching his shoulders again. "I seem to do this often, hm?"

The ones standing before him, slowly fading into the shadows of the shrine, merely smiled down. **_(-(That is why you do not need to kneel before Me/Us, like normal mortals.)-)_**

Yugi bowed to Them, standing. "Thank you."

_**(-(No one has ever said Egypt does not take care of its own for a reason, Halahkti. Go with My/Our grace.)-)**_

As They finally left, Yugi smiled, calling out into the gloom, "I'm not going to be glowing like Moses, am I?"

He received no response, but didn't expect any.

Yugi bowed once more to the shrine before backing out of the ruins, turning once at the Pit wall and following it around until he came to the small, thin series of ledges that made up the 'stairs'. He climbed them, careful to keep his attention on where his feet went (although it really didn't matter- they were actual steps, just with an illusion).

The small landing at the top was reached with ease, as were the actual steps up to a small, hidden panel in the garden-atrium. Slipping out, he walked over to the main pond, sitting down in the gazebo and downing the goblet of coke-sake he had asked Lasine to leave for him there.

Watching, amused, as it instantly refilled itself (he hadn't understood why Dumbledore had said he would enjoy his Christmas gift at first), he decided to nurse this cup, walking over to one of the small bridges to the gazebo over the pond, standing in the middle and looking up at the skylights, hundreds of feet above him.

'_Hm… almost dinner time. Excellent timing, I'd have to say.'_

_((As would I.))_

Atemu's presence startled him, causing him to almost drop the goblet. He was able to catch it, rolling his eyes as he made his way over to the stairs. _(What have I asked you about reading my thoughts?)_

_((Not to. But you were broadcasting.))_

_(So… what you'd get out of that meeting?)_

He felt a faint sense of nervousness, but it was immediately covered over, so he wasn't sure if he was imagining it. _((The usual. It's your duty to balance Ma'at as no one else will… it's your duty to protect your light, the 'Light of Nations'… it's your duty to not talk back and listen when I/We tell you something, as it's probably for a good reason… it's also your duty to be as respectful as your light is to Me/Us, etcetera etcetera. Oh, and- although those are ruins, there's nothing to be learned from the city ones, so please demolish them, as I/We want My/Our city to be perfect.))_

Yugi bit the inside of his lip, deciding to head up to the kitchens first and see what Shea was cooking. _(You know that part about **listening**? Maybe you should try it some time.)_

_((Ha ha. Not funny. I listen- when it's important.))_

Yugi ignored the last comment, resting his hand on the door to the kitchens. Suddenly, on impulse, he twisted away and walked over to the first shadowy corner he could find- which wasn't that hard, considering that no one had bothered to turn on any lights yet.

_((Aibou?))_

_(I- I don't know, Yami. Something feels kind of… weird. New. Different.)_

Atemu considered leaving his soul room, instead opting to look and sense through his light. He pressed their shadows out, testing the weft, examining all the auras and energy signatures that surrounded the complex. _((…there has been more people here. Marcus, Shea, Al, Lasine- and others. Two always around Marcus, the rest coming and going as they please. They're all outside, by the feel of it- eating dinner, by my guess.))_

Yugi hesitated before asking, _(Should we go out and introduce ourselves?)_

_((As humble hosts? Of course. Honestly, I'd prefer to retire to our rooms, maybe grab a bite of something for later.))_

Yugi stopped, sent a quick glare to his darkness, and walked into the kitchens, moving towards one of the pantries to grab a few loaves of bread, jam, cheese, and some cold cuts. He considered making some sushi- decided against it, as that was considered 'cooking'.

Within seconds they were up in their rooms, sitting around a small table by the windows. Atemu stared out absently at the setting sun and the group of people below him. Yugi thoughtfully chewed his food, head cradled by his hands.

"Perhaps, aibou, we _should_ go down there and introduce ourselves."

Yugi paused, lowering his (third) sandwich, examining his darkness, looking as deep into Atemu's eyes as he could possibly go.

Shaking himself out of the trance, he raised his head to the ceiling, standing and stretching. "Perhaps we should just take a walk, 'accidentally' run into someone… that sort of thing."

Atemu nodded, about to follow Yugi out of the room- and grabbed his light's hand, dragging the surprised hikari over to their bed and throwing him on it.

"Yami… what-?"

Atemu was at their closet, rifling through it. "Aibou, perhaps when you go to speak to them, it would be good if you wore normal clothes."

Yugi finally glanced down at the outfit he was wearing, decked out in traditional Egyptian royal styles and colours, gold adorning arms, waist, neck, calves, wrists, fingers, and a soft layer of gold dust had been sprinkled in his hair (apparently, Hathor and Nepthys had thought it would look good on him). He blushed, imagining what that would look like.

"Er, yeah… help me change?"

Marcus hadn't expected to run into their host at any time during this day. In fact, he hadn't expected to see Yugi's face anywhere near Khemet or Tunaydah with so many outsiders around.

When he finally decided to look at all the other guest rooms with the rest of the crew (and figure out who was sleeping where) and had turned a corner, he had also not been expecting for there to be a solid wall on the other side.

"Marcus!"

"Aibou!"

The rich voice caught his attention as he looked up from where he had fallen. In front of him was definitely Yugi Mouto- looking worse for wear and more than a little tired, but there nonetheless. Behind him, helping him stand up, was- to Marcus' surprise and confusion- an older, more mature, Egyptian-looking Yugi Mouto.

A darker, probably more violent and sadistic Yugi Mouto, Marcus corrected himself as he finally gazed into blood red eyes.

"I'm alright, Yami. Oh, Marcus! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Yugi stood with Atemu's help, pulling Marcus to his feet and bowing in apology.

Marcus bit his lip as the dangerous, angry eyes softened and the faint growling stopped with only the slightest, barely noticeable glance from Yugi to the other. _'Yugi's got this guy whipped.'_

Instead of laughing, he hurriedly imitated the young man, gesturing for everyone behind him to do the same. "It's alright, Yugi. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Then I guess we're both at fault. And please- _stop bowing_."

Marcus nodded, straightening. He turned back to the crew, Daniel, Luke and the inspector immediately behind him and staring openly at the young man. "Everyone, this is our current host- Yugi Mouto. Some of you might have heard of him before- be nice. He's the one who offered us room and board for as long as we wish."

There was a ripple of muttering as everyone stood on tip-toe or kneeled closer to the ground to see the young man.

'_Well… at least it's not leather.'_

Marcus found himself almost nodding as he looked Yugi over. That puzzle still hung around his neck, and the loose, white pants hung off his waist, white slippers still on his feet. Instead of a full shirt, there instead was a very light, very loose, very _transparent_ white cotton tank. Faint black markings on his chest were visible through the thin fabric, the full bold strokes showing when he moved and the fabric clung to all the right areas, while revealing some skin. Still that abnormally pale skin, still the same, stunning eyes, still the rim of dark kohl around his eyes- and was that gold _glitter_ in his hair?

Golden arm bands, necklaces, rings, anklets and earrings were the only other accessories, the silver industrial chain the puzzle hung on oddly not looking out of place.

"Thank you for coming and lending your support. Behind me is probably the most aggravating person in the world- Atemu, Atra, Yami, take your pick of names."

Atemu shot his light a look, before turning back to the group in front of them. "However, if you call me Atra, you have to call aibou 'Levis'."

Yugi poked his darkness, frowning up at him. "_Yaaamiii_, stop being mean."

"Only if you do, hikari."

Yugi sighed, shrugging his shoulders to say 'I give up' before looking up at the ground in front of him. "Oh! Have you had dinner yet?"

Marcus nodded. "Shea and Lasine cooked for us- Lasine said she had somewhere to go for a moment, and Shea and Al had to return home. Oh, Al said that he left Wiayun in the stables."

Yugi nodded, smiling. "Alright then. Well, you're free to choose any room or rooms you wish until you get your own apartments set up, and if you ever feel in need of a snack, the kitchens are on the ground floor. If you come down the staircase on the side that leads directly to the front doors, it's the third door on your left."

Marcus nodded, and there was another rumble of noise (and hopefully approval) from the group behind them. "Well then- I guess we'll see you later? Don't want to keep you from anything important now, do we?"

Yugi raised his eyebrows, smirking a bit. "Important? Surely seeing that my guests and contractors are comfortably settled should take precedence over everything else. If I had known that you were coming today earlier, I would have been down sooner to see you all."

Daniel, feeling completely comfortable now that Yugi had stopped being so _light_ and was obviously well-versed in sarcasm, decided to speak. "Ah, but if there was something terribly important that you had to see to, then surely that would take precedence over us?"

Yugi blinked at him, then laughed slightly as Daniel backed away from those searching eyes. When amethyst met blue again, they were star-bright and typically stunning. "Yes, but there wasn't- just the usual monthly check-ups and whatnot. Nothing that couldn't be postponed for such _honoured_ guests gracing Khemet. I _do_ hope that Shea, Al and Lasine were perfect hosts for you, seeing to your every need…?"

Shouts of, "Hell yeah!", "Better cooking than my wife!", "That boy knows his stuff!", and "better than best!" came from the crowd, and Yugi lost his sarcastic demeanour, now acting properly gracious.

"Then I'm glad. Any rooms that are unoccupied are yours to take. There are some on other levels that are occupied- er, taken, as the occupants are currently elsewhere- but anything on this floor is free to enter, examine, and stake as your own."

Nods all around, and Luke stepped forward. "Mr. Mouto-"

"Yugi." Yugi, Atemu, and Marcus chorused, grinning at each other.

"Er yes, Yugi- my name is Luke Bremmin, and I'm the head farmer here. I was wondering- I don't suppose you know the Devon-"

"_Enough_, father." Daniel cut him off, nodding courteously to Yugi. "I'm his son, Daniel Bremmin. Father has a grudge against the Devonshires, though _we_ think it's rather… childish."

"He ruined my life!" Luke roared at his son.

Daniel shot him a pained look as Marcus hid his face behind his hand. "He gave up dragging your ass into jobs you didn't want. _You_ ruined your 'life', which was really just one, single, high-paying job, anyways."

Luke grumbled, turning back to Yugi and Atemu- who were smirking rather eerily. "Er, Mr- Yugi?"

Yugi snickered as Atemu looked straight into the man's eyes, crimson clashing with brown. "Mr. Bremmin- Luke, if I may call you as such- you _do_ know that those Arabian horses we keep in the stable are bred by the Devonshires, yes?"

Luke's face paled slightly as Daniel finally caught onto what Marcus had been sniggering about since he had shown everyone the stables and read one of the plaques near the back wall.

"And, Luke," Yugi continued, letting Atemu chuckle rather darkly, "you do happen to know that not only are the Devonshires our next door neighbours in England, but have also signed up as work hands for Khemet?"

Luke's mouth was moving like a fish, as everyone else around them started to snicker or (in one or two cases) laugh outright.

Daniel took his father by the shoulders, nodding to Yugi and Atemu as he pushed the elder through the doorway, Marcus and the rest of the crew following. "Come on, dad. We should find a room for you- maybe a couple of bottles of whiskey, too."

A number of people looked back over their shoulders at the two who remained by the first corridor. Everyone who did were struck speechless by the odd halo that surrounded the two from the light through the windows, and the superimposition of Yugi and Atemu- and the stained-glass scene of Tem creating the world behind them.

* * *

Ryou had been wondering for the last few days when Yugi and Atemu would call them down to help with the building. All stores and medical cures and vaccines had been replenished, fresh produce grown/bought, more supplies in general gathered. Bakura lounged on the seat next to him, Katie curled up in a separate love seat on his right, all of them watching (with some fascination) an older movie titled, "The Mummy".

Bakura often snorted- whether at the theatrics, or the historical inaccuracies, neither Ryou nor Katie were sure.

Anriel walked in then, two large bowls of popcorn and three tall, frozen mugs of pop balanced in and on her arms. Katie helped to distribute the food stuffs, before both relaxed into the seat.

"Honey! I'm home!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, looking up from his spot curled against Bakura as Malik, Isis and Rashid walked into the TV room. "We were wondering where you three got to."

Isis finished dusting off the last of the soot from her cream-coloured dress, sitting down elegantly on another long couch, as Malik flopped into it and Rashid gingerly sat down on the edge, as though uncomfortable. "Well, after our meeting with the Prime Minister, we decided to visit the Minister for Magic, Mr. Scrimegour. Unfortunately, our meeting didn't go too well. Fortunately, I have never met anyone else as repulsive as the current Minister, and sincerely hope to never experience that displeasure."

Malik snorted in concert with Bakura, eyeing the movie even as he listened to the conversation. "Scrimegour's an old bat. Has no idea what he's doing- just copying what was done last time and hoping that some miracle, like another 'boy who lived' or something will come along and solve _all_ his problems for him."

"So… what did they think about our defensive ideas for Voldemort and the Death Eaters?" Katie asked quietly, wincing as one of the men on the screen was turned into chop-suei.

"The Prime Minister agrees with most of the options- especially the enforced curfew and extra patrols. He didn't have any outward qualms with any ideas, though he said that he was reserving judgement on a few for Parliament. When we left at lunch, he was heading up to Wales to meet with the Queen and other such important people." Isis took a sip of pop that Malik had stolen from Ryou.

"Scrimegour, on the other hand, was convinced that they were doing everything perfectly, they do _not_ need to do anything else as, as long as people follow the rules set out for them, everyone should be safe."

"I guess he's never heard of 'breaking and entering' Ryou mused, finally noticing his drink was missing and reaching down to take a sip of Bakura's. Bakura turned his head from the TV screen only long enough to frown at his light, before shrugging and ignoring everyone else again.

"Have you heard anything from Yugi or Atemu?" Malik asked, eyes alight with excitement. If they could start building soon, he wouldn't have to spend so much time in the _cold_ and _wet_….

Ryou shrugged imperceptibly, attention focused back on the TV screen. "Nope, though I get the feeling that we'll be hearing something in the next few minutes."

Malik blinked at him. "Why's that?"

Ryou and Bakura absently pointed over their shoulders at Lasine's slender form in the doorway behind them, silhouetted by the setting sun that trickled in through the blinds.

"Wow! Lasine, when'd you get here?" Anriel jumped up from her spot, running to glomp her 'sister'.

Lasine laughed, hugging Anriel back. "Aw, did big sis miss me?"

Anriel laughed as well, poking the younger girl in the side. "About as much as I miss cockroaches!"

Ryou stood up, grabbing the TV remote and hitting pause. Bakura growled at him, as the screen had been frozen on a man sans eyeballs. "Lasine, what's up?"

Lasine smiled up at him, eyes aglow with mirth. "Oh, nothing. Just checking up on you guys, seeing what you were doing, wondering why none of you had felt that ridiculously big surge of energy not seven hours after you left."

Malik, Katie, Isis and Bakura bolted out of their seats, Ryou automatically taking another step towards the young girl. "Lasine, what happened?"

She flapped her hand, completely unconcerned. "Oh, nothing. There was just a really, _really_ bad sandstorm, and they appealed to the gods for some kind of help. Turns out the gods let them use Egypt's Resonance- and voila, impossibly big mansion-y city."

Bakura frowned. "City? The Pharaoh's don't like excess, though."

"Oh, well, it wasn't really their doing. The gods just wanted the original palace from Master Atemu's reign to be uncovered and rebuilt, but they needed someone to work through. And they seem to be completely okay with having these two friends of Agni and Kazille's living there and having the run of the place."

Isis frowned. "The gods themselves want outsiders to rule a palace of Egypt?"

Lasine smiled up at the elder woman. "Not rule. It's pretty obvious that Masters and all of you are supposed to have at least slight control over everything, since _They_ put Masters into the best, biggest and highest chambers in the whole complex. But there's over eight hundred smaller… I think they're called weyrs with a small 'w', right? For individual dragon riders? Yeah, there's over eight hundred of those. Including one really, really big one that has a couple other rooms besides the standard great room, bedroom, bathroom and opening to outside."

Anriel grabbed onto Lasine's arm, calmer and more relaxed than her younger sibling, who was excited to be delivering the news. "Everyone's okay then? What about the builders? And you said it was similar to a city… oh, Agni and Kazille went back to the Axis and are waiting for some kind of signal from Masters Ryou and Bakura to return with their friends."

Lasine shrugged again. "There is a city, but most of it is run-down from its five millennia spent under the sands, so my Masters will probably ask the builders- Marcus Jameson is the head one I believe- to rebuild the city itself. Other than that, everything is all set up for them to come. For you to come, too."

Anriel nodded, running off and out of the House to the stables.

Isis rose an eyebrow at Ryou, who shrugged. "We'd said that we'd get the Devonshires when everything was ready, right? And they don't really like cars…."

It didn't take long for the Devonshires, including Adrian's schoolmates Jessica, Timothy, Kendall, and Brandon, to arrive at the House, completely prepared for some kind of long, strenuous journey and, afterwards, long, strenuous hours of building and hard, manual labour.

When they found out that the complex had already been- for the most part- built, they couldn't say they were all that depressed or downhearted.

By the next morning everyone was ready to go, and parents informed of the out-of-country trip (the students having an excuse to not be in school, as it was March Break).

Ryou looked back at the House as they proceeded into the shade of the forest behind it in preparation to Shift. Bakura looked back at his light, still somewhat annoyed that he hadn't been able to see the rest of the movie. _((Hikari, stop it. You'll be back here soon enough- it'll be like you never even left.))_

Ryou frowned at the yami, walking over to stand pointedly beside the thief. _(I know. I can't help but worry, though.)_

_((About what?))_

For that Ryou didn't have an answer, and instead continued to stare at the House until the Shadows had replaced that scenery with Egyptian sand.

* * *

Yugi had been somewhat surprised to walk into the kitchens and find eight different sets going. He had been even more surprised when the entire crew, headed by Marcus, Daniel and Luke, and everyone from the House had appeared seemingly out of nowhere to greet him and Atemu, and start trying to shove food down their throats.

"We really, really, really appreciate this," one of the workers told Yugi, ladling some hot cereal spiced with something or other into the light's bowl. He looked to be in his late thirties early forties, although his hair was already beginning to be speckled with grey. "A lot of us, I guess, were expecting to sleep outside and have to eat campfire stuff and just be really uncomfortable and sore all night- not that we'd ever miss the chance to work with Mr. Jameson."

Marcus, although being usually dense about people talking about him and having 'selective hearing', could, somehow, hear someone call him 'Mr. Jameson' a mile a way.

"For the millionth time, it's MARCUS!"

"Yessir, Mr. Jameson."

"**MARCUS!"**

The worker winked at Yugi, hurriedly dolling more of the porridge into his bowl as Yugi finished off his last helping. He held up a tentative hand, stopping the flow, and nodding to the man as he went on his way.

Atemu had- somehow- managed to avoid most of the 'thank you's (probably because of the slight glare on his face), and carefully seated himself next to Yugi, eyeing the porridge with some slight interest.

_((Since when you do eat that junk, aibou? It can't possibly be healthy for you.))_

Yugi frowned at him, eyeing the spoon that was just about to enter his mouth. Atemu pressed on, not getting quite the reaction he wanted from his hikari. "Surely you can't actually stomach that- mhf!"

Yugi had stuffed the spoon- spiced-porridge and all- into the yami's open mouth, causing Atemu to not only be unable to speak, but have to swallow the hot cereal. He stared, slightly frowning, at Yugi, who only smiled and, picking up another spoon, continued to eat his food.

Marcus had watched the whole exchange with Daniel and Luke, all three noting that something had happened that they hadn't heard.

As the two continued to eat, the three crew leaders turned back to their own breakfasts.

"Think we should tell them yet of those others who arrived last night?" Luke asked his son and co-worker, glancing at the 'twins' over his shoulder.

Marcus and Daniel didn't look at each other, didn't even to seem to acknowledge the other's presence. And yet, simultaneously lifting a spoon of the porridge to their mouths, they chorused, "No," and left it at that.

Yugi and Atemu didn't find out anything about visitors until, in fact, they called for a small meeting after breakfast in one of the attached buildings that seemed specifically suited for construction, beside the one suited for farming.

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone else?" One of the workers had asked, and had started laughing at Atemu and Yugi's stunned and confused looks.

It took only a few minutes for everyone _else_ to enter the impromptu meeting room, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Isis, Dumbledore, Agni, Kazille, and two other people that neither Yugi nor Atemu had ever seen before leading the way.

Lasine ran around the group that stopped behind the crew, glomping Yugi and Atemu. "Masters!"

Yugi, coming out of his stunned shock, gave Lasine a _look_, at which she immediately corrected herself. "Ma- Yugi, Atemu, we think you should meet someones."

The crew watched, fascinated, as the young woman led the light and darkness over to the two unknowns. The man was tall, broad-shouldered, and definitely muscular. His dark brown hair was between short and long, one lock hanging into his face. He was clothed in simple, light breaches that Yugi recognized from some of the clothes that Agni kept in his loft in the Axis, and a thick tunic that didn't follow the pattern of the norm. Calm, brown eyes regarded them without emotion, the body language clearly stating that, yes, he would treat them with respect- if he had to.

The woman seemed a bit different than the man. She had long, brown hair draped over her shoulder in a loose braid, the black color shining elegantly. Only a bit taller than Yugi, she also wore the light breaches from Agni. Her 'tunic', however, was more like a dress, with long slits going up each side to the waist, where a light, woven belt of brown fabric was tightened. Light brown, almost hazel eyes, regarded the two in front of her exactly like her companion.

Yugi and Atemu bowed to them, knowing that these were the two that this complex had been built for. "It is an honour to meet you. Our names are Yugi and Yami. If you have need of anything, we will be happy to get it for you."

Again that cool regard, and Yugi wished he had said something else too, something to break the ice and ease the tension.

Ryou stepped forward, nodding to the two who were silent. "He is F'lar, once-Weyrleader of Benden Weyr, rider of Bronze Mnementh. She is Lessa of Ruatha, once-senior Weyrwoman of Benden Weyr, rider of Gold Queen Ramoth."

Yugi hurriedly bowed again, Atemu, slowly, following his light.

The two Weyrleaders (both of whom didn't look any older than twenty) suddenly turned on their heels and left the room, conversing in low voices, in unmistakable- if accented- English.

There was silence in the room after that, Yugi sighing as he felt the cold slap of 'rejection' across his face. He nodded to the crew, then gestured to the group in the doorway. "You should take your orders from them- Marcus, I still hope that you'll have full control over reconstruction of the city. Luke, Daniel, good luck. Everyone else-" the light suddenly felt a bit weaker, and the need to leave Khemet grew in his chest just as quickly.

He sighed again, lifting a hand in a half-hearted farewell, before walking out the outer door of the building, heading to the stables to say 'good-bye' to the Arabians. Atemu fell into step beside him after a quick (vocal) good bye to the crew and their friends, and- surprisingly- Dumbledore following.

The headmaster waited until the shock and strain of such an obvious dismissal had faded from both their faces before he spoke. "When we first met them last night outside the perimeter of that big, outer wall, they seemed impressed, amazed by what had been built for them." He told his 'younger' listeners, blue eyes glowing in the morning light.

Yugi sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Then what was the problem? Yes, we took over management, but if we hadn't-"

"It wasn't that we took over management aibou- right, headmaster?" Atemu looked over his shoulder at Dumbledore, crimson eyes softening to a more steady and relaxed ruby-garnet.

Dumbledore nodded, weighing his words carefully. "I believe that Agni and Kazille accidentally told them that you were… adverse to building this… 'Weyr' for them. From what I have seen and heard while talking to them, their dragons- Mnementh and Ramoth- are the most important things in the world to them, and the idea that you would place anything at a higher value than their safety and the… er, 'clutch' I believe it was called…."

Yugi turned slightly teary eyes to Dumbledore. "Well, we're going to be working up at the school anyways in a few months. We wouldn't have been able to stay here forever. This place is their domain- and, from what little I've heard, I'm sure that they will be great leaders."

"_But **you** belong here with us! As Tem and Shu and Re and Tefnut and Isis and Osiris and Horus and-"_

Yugi frowned at Astria and Levian, unable to determine exactly who had spoken to him. "Unfortunately, this place was _specifically_ built _for_ the- the Weyrleaders they are called. We have no place here. So _you_ are all to obey and honour F'lar, Bronze Mnementh, Lessa and Ramoth just like you would us or the gods. Understand?"

Faint, unhappy whickering, but, as horses, they didn't have much say in the matter. Yugi sighed, running his hand one last time over Astria, then Levian's coats, remembering how much their entire extended family had helped.

"Good. We'll miss you- be safe. Don't let any dragons eat you." Louder whickering that sounded suspiciously like snickering and snorts of denial. Yugi nodded in appreciation, then turned walked over to Dumbledore and Atemu, both of whom had been staring at him, slightly amused.

"So, Dumbledore," and Yugi himself was even amazed at the speed with which he had changed gears and set new priorities, "found any more clues to Voldemort's Horcruxes?"

* * *

Marcus had been more than slightly surprised at the terse dismissal of their two hosts, as was the rest of the crew. They had also been surprised when the old man with ridiculously long white hair and beard, dressed in a- well, essentially in a dress, had followed the two 'twins', leaving another young man with silver hair standing at the fore, shoulders quickly slumping.

"Great… Agni, Kazille, do you _not_ know how to keep your mouths shut?"

The two he was addressing- a young woman with blonde hair and a young man fire fiery-red hair, glared at him. "Excuse us? If Yugi had just agreed to build this place right away, none of this would have happened!"

Most of the group whirled on the two immediately after that comment. The young silver-haired man suddenly seemed to be the most intimidating to the two young people, brown eyes narrowed into a fierce glare and-was that a spark of amber in the chocolate depths?

"Don't you _ever_ insult or blame either Yugi or Yami in my presence," he growled, hands clenching into fists, desperately wanting to smack something. "You have _no_ idea what they have to consider before they finally say, 'yeah, let's build a frickin _castle_ in the middle of nowhere for two people who we know _nothing about_ because some people we might have worked with in the past asked us to for _no properly explained reason_!!!"

Neither Agni nor Kazille winced or shirked away from the explosion- they stood their ground, but their squared shoulders slumped, eyes were lowered to the ground.

Ryou continued, eyes locked onto the still forms of the two hybrids. "Maybe if you had actually told us something about this whole thing there might have been a different reaction. Yugi and Yami built this place nearly single-handedly, and you think that you can just stand there and say that it's their fault that the Weyrleaders think them ungrateful wretches? If it wasn't for those two, Ramoth wouldn't have even the _chance_ of clutching here!"

Isis put a tentative hand on Ryou's shoulder, which he shrugged off irritably- but calmed down anyways. He fell back into a seat, head in his hands. The room was still silent, everyone watching what the young man would do next.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Isis frowned, opening her mouth- but Marcus beat her to it, his long stride reaching the chair that Ryou was sitting in within seconds.

"Listen, you did nothing wrong. Anything that is built in the desert needs careful planning, consideration, thought- you can't just rush into it. Any sort of immediate acceptance is just asking for trouble."

Ryou had lifted his head out of his hands, but still looked dubious. Kazille stalked over to them, temper flaring.

"What you have _forgotten_ to mention, my dear _Abhorsen_, was that Yugi flat-out _rejected_ the idea at first!"

Ryou was on his feet, hair flinging out into pointy spikes as his eyes turned a bright, amber colour. Not many noticed these differences- his voice was only a shade richer, a touch deeper, and only slightly more twisted.

"And what _you_ have forgotten to mention, hybrid, was that not only Yugi getting over one of his worse bouts of sickness yet at that time, but we just so happen to be in the middle of a _BLOODY WAR!"_

Kazille really did shirk away this time, closing her eyes and turning her face away, as though expecting a slap. Ryou was able to take over in time, though not much about his appearance changed- if anything, his eyes narrowed more.

"You asked him to make a decision with little to no information. Would you willingly spend most of your free time- and possibly most, if not all, of your energy- on a project that may or may not be important? Just look at the size of this place!"

"No one asked them to make it this big!" Kazille retorted, refusing to take any sort of blame in this argument.

It was not anyone of the Terran group (which outnumbered the Axis-based hybrids by a lot to a very little) in the room that replied to Kazille's newest debate point.

"But, Kaz'- you know just as well as I do how unpredictable the desert can get. To do anything less than this for these people would be… would be just like asking them, 'come here, isn't this a nice, pretty grave?'."

The wind-hybrid whirled around to stare at her mate, shocked that he would take the opposite side. But, slowly, her rage calmed, and she retreated to Agni's side, thoroughly ashamed.

Ryou took a deep breath, burying all his rage. "It's not our decision, and it's not useful to argue about the past. Right? If the Weyrleaders see fit to succumb to prejudice against their greatest allies, then that isn't any of our business." He turned to Marcus, holding out his hand. "Sorry about all this."

Marcus shrugged, though he let his eyes flick back to the outer door, hoping- even though he somehow _knew_ it was impossible- that Yugi and Atemu would return. "It's nothing. I argue with my siblings like that- except we usually end up punching each other out."

Ryou offered a small smile that Marcus returned, shaking hands firmly. "The name's Marcus Jameson, head of the building operations around here. Last I heard, that city out there has been buried for the last five thousand years or so, and should probably be torn down ASAP- and, of course, rebuilt."

Ryou nodded, struggling to get it into his brain that he would have to deal with the work crews now. "My name is Ryou Bakura, Abhorsen- though you probably don't know what that is. Well, I get the feeling that I'm going to be taking over Yugi's job until everything gets settled between them and the Weyrleaders, so… when and where do you want to start?"

* * *

The two silhouettes on top of the building were completely still, the only thing moving being loose capes and robes, billowing in the faint breeze. One leant back slightly into the other, merging as though becoming one single, large blemish against the starry, night sky.

_(Hm… you think this might be a group down there?)_

_((They just apparated in, are wearing black cloaks, and skull masks. Tell, my own, who do **you** think they are?))_

There was a paused before the answer came. _(…Shadow mages wannabes?)_

The second hard to work hard to suppress his laugh, but suppress it they did, and continued their silent observance. They used the Shadows to follow the Death Eaters silently, stealthily, thanking their training from the Axis for their proficiency. As the Death Eaters moved, so did they, and as the Death Eaters stopped to wait for the opportune moments for their movements, so did they.

It wasn't until the rather large group of Death Eaters started heading for one of the windows of a small, downtown London flat that the first felt the first stirrings of surprise- and anger, seeing where the Dark Lord's servants were heading.

_(Yami! That's the Johnson residence!)_

It was at that moment that Angelina herself came into view of the window, walking through what appeared to be the TV room into the room beyond that, which was out of sight.

_((Aibou, help me find somewhere-))_

The Death Eaters were about to make their move when-

-a forest suddenly loomed around them, the small clearing they had all be transported to illuminated now by starlight and moonlight only, instead of the yellow glare from the street lights.

"Hey!"

"Where are-"

"What are we-"

"We should get back to our Lord right away and inform him of-"

"_You aren't going anywhere."_

All eighteen pairs of eyes turned, fearfully, to the branches of the trees, high above their head. As their eyes continued to adjust to the limited light, they were finally able to make out a single silhouette in the tree tops, crimson eyes glaring down at them, promising them a-hopefully painful- early demise….

"_Do it quickly- let none suffer under such rule and impudence for a moment longer than need be. Ignorance is their only sin."_

All the Death Eaters looked fearfully around the clearing; most of them not even twenty five and this being their initiation into the Dark Lord's service. The first voice had all the taint and anger of the devil- the second, all the innocence and weariness of the purest soul of heaven having passed this judgement one too many times for its liking.

Some looked for a way to leave- others for the creature that promised their death to fight and hopefully kill before it killed them- others for that second, pure voice, to plead their case and hope to leave alive.

It was the second group that found themselves lying on the ground first, slowly dying as blood poured out of numerous wounds inflicted upon their body from the suddenly moving shadows.

It was the first group that found themselves lying on the ground second, their death having been swift and as merciful as the devil could make it.

And it was the third group, made of only five of the eighteen, that found themselves on their knees, having finally located the second shadow and wishing, with all their heart, that this Host would allow them their lives.

They felt the crimson-eyed demon at their backs, but dared not turn and face him- he was an honourable demon at least, not killing them while their backs were turned.

The second shadow came to stand before them, looking at them in sympathy. But beautiful clear amethyst only saddened as he looked at each bowed body in turn, feeling something in him being disgusted with the darkness he could see, not all of it their own.

_((We could have saved them, but to willingly pledge themselves to such Darkness….))_

_(Perhaps they were forced- their families threatened, or something! Maybe-)_

_((Aibou.))_ A gentle caress, and softest violet closed, leaning further into the mental embrace. _((There are always other ways than giving one's soul to that **thing** that calls himself human.))_

_(But-)_

_((No, aibou. Even you see it- all these men have erred in their choices, strayed from what might have been fulfilling, promising lives. We can do more for them than- **AIBOU!!!**))_

As they had conversed, one of the remaining Death Eaters had taken his chance, and threw a Cruciatus curse at Yugi. Not noticing the movement, unable to dodge, Yugi fell to his knees, screaming in pain. His body writhed, trying to throw off the invisible tormentor….

Atemu was immediately after the ones who dared hurt his Light, killing the other four who happened to be in his way in such fury that he didn't notice the incomplete job- nor the Shadows who came to feast on the souls of those damned.

The darkness took great pleasure in dismembering the man, finger by finger, toe by toe, leg by leg and arm by arm. He was about to continue (ear by ear, eye by eye, lip by lip, etcetera), but something in him suddenly snapped out of his rage- the man still had his wand pointed at his light (his arm had somehow fallen that way), and Yugi would therefore continue to be in pain until-

The dark spirit grabbed the man's torso, his screaming cut off as Atemu wrenched his tongue out of his head, eye balls and ears quickly following, before he quickly spun the disfigured head, causing the neck to snap and break, bones shards ripping apart the throat from the inside.

Immediately, Yugi's screaming stopped, the limp body dropping to the ground. Atemu was at his light's side, carefully picking up the barely conscious form as he carefully brushed stray pieces of blonde hair out of the pale face, made even paler by the experience.

"Aibou…."

"Mfm… Ya… Yami…." His voice was weak, cracked and hoarse from screaming like he had.

Atemu felt tears in his eyes, which he quickly blotted by burying his face into Yugi's hair. "Oh, aibou… forgive me… forgive me… forgive me…."

He repeated that single statement over and over again, whispering it through the mindlink when his own voice cracked. He sat there for hours, doing nothing but holding his light's worn body in his arms, close to his chest. Such a _fool_ he had been… a good-for-nothing _fool_, couldn't even protect his light….

His light, who was now starting to come round again. Atemu waiting patiently for the eyelids to crack open, that sweet, gentle voice to say that everything was alright, he had done right in killing the tormentors….

And, for the first time since the night before, Atemu looked around them at the once- peaceful clearing, now the sight of a massacre. Blood covered every available surface- and where there was no blood, bone or pieces of organ had imbedded themselves instead.

He looked down at himself, covered in the blood of his light's tormentor, some sticky substance, probably from the innards, covering his hands- covering his light, who should _not_ be anywhere _near_ such a horrible, evil place….

Making his decision, Atemu stood and Shifted, not caring that F'lar and Lessa, who they had been trying to avoid for the past month, would probably not appreciate a visit to the southern, outermost ring river of Khemet- _if_ they knew about it….

* * *

Lessa curled further into her bed, refusing to believe that internal clock that was telling her it was time to wake up. Ramoth's sleepy grumble from the Hatching Grounds that were just a few steps down from the Weyrwoman's quarters reinforced the desire to stay in bed. And, with no pressing matters to look after, she was more than ready to fall back asleep.

-except that, as she reached around her to find her weyrmate, all she found instead was empty bed.

She sat up straight, whipping her head around the sleeping room that had been so finely decorated for her….

_Mnementh, do you know where F'lar is?_

Her inquiry was met with a puzzled response. _He is with me. We are outside._

Lessa wrapped the white, gold-trimmed dressing gown she had recently acquired around her, slipping on soft, white cotton slippers before heading out to the Great Room and the large, open area that led to the sheltered ledge, where Mnementh was found sun-bathing already, F'lar leaning against his dragon's leg.

"Did you know, Lessa, that both Mnementh and Ramoth call Mouto 'Pharaoh'?"

She frowned at him, turning from her previous course towards the pair towards the stairs down to the Hatching Grounds instead.

"I'd rather not talk about _him_ until after I've had something to wake me up."

Giving his bronze a final slap on the neck, the dark-haired Weyrleader followed the young woman down the stairs, watching her careful steps. Even after a month had passed here, neither man or woman had gotten over their bodies sudden relapse into teenagers of- what they guess as- sixteen and eighteen years of age.

Having been used to rather different movements as both had been past their seventieth decade before they had decided to see where some odd images in the Aivas files would lead them, getting used to the young, flexible limbs and bodies had been quite a task.

Yet Agni and Kazille, the only ones they had originally allowed to see them in their awkward state, had quickly helped out- and before the other contingent of arrivals had come to Khemet that night.

F'lar had to quicken his pace to catch up to the young Ruathan, catching her up easily, though carefully not overtaking her. Lessa could be difficult to handle on a _good_ day. The idea that anyone would wilfully deny Ramoth a Ground to clutch had made her seemingly eternally prejudiced against Mouto. Any subsequent conversations about him, therefore, set her off on a rant about 'ignorant, disappointing young fools who wouldn't even be good as ground crew during a Fall'.

_She is angry about something else,_ Mnementh commented from his perch high above his partner, weyrmate, and his partner's weyrmate.

F'lar nodded, although no one could see it, looking at what he could see of Lessa's face. Storm grey eyes were clouded with something he had never seen in them before- or, not to this degree.

"Lessa?"

"F'lar, you _know_ that I don't appreciate being reminded that someone could be so selfish, self-centered, aggravating…."

He let her continue to rant, listening with only half an ear. It wasn't that he had heard this certain rant before (as he had- a number of times), but he had spoken with Agni, Kazille, Ryou, Marcus, Malik, Daniel, and Isis about the situation afterwards. He now appreciated the situation, though they still had skimped out on some details- which they said they had to, unless Yugi or Atemu told them that they could say something.

Lessa, no matter what she heard, however, refused to even slightly alter her opinion of the tricoloured haired man.

F'lar, frankly, was just glad that the two young men had put so much effort into building this place in the little time they had been given. Having Marcus, Daniel and Luke there also showed that everything was being arranged for a long-term stay.

_We probably have to stay long-term now, don't we? Can't go back to Pern like this._

Mnementh rumbled in agreement, turning his head to the rising sun. _I am glad. This place is good healing for you and Lessa._

_And you._ F'lar told his bronze, remembering how, in the last Thread Fall that Benden would ever fly- which also happened to be the last one ever- Mnementh had missed a clump that the lower wings would have eventually gotten- but both dragon and rider had decided to go after it. However, they weren't as young as they once were, and Mnementh was no green or blue. Another clump had caught one of the sail membranes, and, although Mnementh had gone _between_ and gotten rid of the Thread _and_ finished the Fall, getting the honour of searing the last Thread out of the sky forever, he had been injured. Not nearly to the point bronze Golanth had been down in Honshu by the felines, but enough that he couldn't fly for nearly six sevendays.

_I am well now. I am healed. Golanth and F'lessan should come here- maybe they'll get better._

F'lar considered that notion for a second- his and Lessa's only son, F'lessan, had been just as injured as his bronze in the attack. He dismissed the idea completely- Golanth couldn't fly except with help from his weyrmate green Zaranth and her rider, Tai. Even without that consideration, there was no real way to get from Pern to here.

F'lar noticed that Lessa had approached the quickly-hardening eggs, and realized, with a sinking heart, what she was thinking. He walked over to her, bowing to Ramoth who was just awakening, wrapping warm arms around her body.

"Why do you think they are hardening so fast?" He asked her, brushing her uncombed hair out of his face.

She shrugged half-heartedly, staring dejectedly at the assortment of eighteen eggs. It could have been worse, she realized. If there had been more….

F'lar's grip tightened around her waist, and she leaned back into the embrace. "I just wish…."

"That we could Search?" F'lar asked her, eyes fixed on her delicate features that had- once before, when she was sixteen- been covered with dirt and grime, the product of working as one of the Ruathan drudges, her only goal to stay alive long enough to kill Fax, get revenge for her murdered family, and take Ruatha back into her Hold.

"Although we can't do that, I'm sure we could find willing candidates who would be ready to stand for Impression."

"We don't have too much longer, though." Lessa murmured, running one hand gently over the rapidly-hardening shell. "Maybe another sevenday or two-"

"Weeks," F'lar murmured in return, dropping his voice to a whisper as Ramoth, finally fully awake, stared at them touching her precious eggs. "Sevendays are weeks here, and four weeks are a month, and-"

"Twelve months are a year, ten years are a decade, ten decades a century and ten centuries a millennium." Lessa finished, frowning up at her weyrmate. She pushed him away, pretending to scold an errant child. "The months are January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, and December. The days of the week are Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. The winter solstice is December 21, the summer solstice is June 21, summer equinox is March 21, and fall equinox is September 21."

She finished, rolling her eyes as F'lar just smiled at her. "Really, they didn't have to drill it into our heads!"

F'lar barked our a laugh. "Actually, dear heart, they did. We couldn't walk around saying things like 'Turns' and 'Sevendays', could we? We need to try to fit in here, not stand out more."

Lessa aimed another glare at him. F'lar just continued, ignoring the plotting look in her eyes. "After all, remember Marcus and the work crews reactions when they first saw Mnementh and Ramoth? They couldn't believe it- running around and screaming like wherries or herd beasts." At least, after that encounter, the 'locals' respected them as adults, instead of the 'teenagers' that they had been normally viewed as.

Lessa turned and started walking out of the Hatching Ground, F'lar hastily following after bowing again to Ramoth. He caught her up rounding the corner, heading towards one of the exterior doors that led directly to the main rotunda. "Lessa?"

She smiled impishly up at him, enjoying confusing him. "I believe that I might need breakfast."

They proceeded over to the kitchens, were Anriel and Lasine were already cooking up a storm. Sitting behind one of the counters, Lessa and F'lar bid the two girls good morning, to which both smiled and responded- though Lasine a bit quieter than Anriel. As Lessa had essentially banned her Masters from coming to Khemet, Lasine had been quiet and subdued, not at all her normal, perky self.

Lessa had never found a fault with the girl- she was polite, caring, and a willing worker. The Weyrwoman made sure to not judge anybody by another's faults- and Yugi Mouto, Lessa had decided, was one person she did _not_ ever wish to be around. Lasine need not suffer for her 'Master's' incompetence- neither had Atemu, but it seemed that the other young man had chosen to side with Yugi on this one. _'Oh well,'_ though Lessa, _'if he ever chooses to return, he will be welcome. Mouto won't.'_

On that thought, she dug happily into her breakfast, F'lar following her with slightly less restraint.

Everything seemed peaceful and quiet enough, except-

A commotion in the main rotunda caught the attention of those in the kitchen, the number of people having increased in only the last few minutes. Walking out of the kitchens, Lessa was just able to catch sight of Ryou finishing delegating what sounded like search patrols to a number of people that Lessa was sure she hadn't ever seen before.

Anriel and Lasine were immediately at the white haired man's side, who held up a newspaper for them to skim through while he hurriedly explained whatever was going on.

Lasine looked stark white, like the rug had just been yanked out from under her feet- but instead of the floor was an endless void. Anriel wasn't looking that much better, and Shimasu and Malik, when they showed up, had expressions matching everyone else's.

When everyone else had left, Ryou led the small group over to Lessa and F'lar, bowing slightly. "We are sorry, Weyrleaders, but there is something that we must attend to."

Lessa frowned, knowing that tone of voice by now. "Alright, tell me. What did Mouto set you up to do?"

Ryou straightened. He had tried to never say anything against Lessa, whether or not he was in her presence. This was one time, however, that he could not sit idly by.

"_Yugi_ didn't do anything, Weyrwoman. A group of Death Eaters have reportedly attacked in England. Amazingly, no innocents were killed- just the Death Eaters themselves. Most of them were slashed in some way- one of them was so horribly dismembered and disfigured that they're asking muggle scientists to help them with some kind of identification."

Lessa and F'lar knew enough of this new world that they were able to recognize 'muggle', and its association with the term 'normal people'. Everything that was non-muggle was in turn classified by the muggle people as 'magical', which it was- but it could, apparently, be explained using science.

"Yugi and Atemu's bioreading and aura trail were picked up at the scene, so it's likely that one or both of them are seriously wounded. We're working to find them now, and we hope to be done by this afternoon. Not to mention that Ma'at has been thrown off again…." Ryou said the last comment as an aside to Malik, who nodded, preparing himself as if to run off somewhere.

Lessa glared at the white-haired man in front of her. "Isn't there some other people not involved with building Khemet that could he sent? Surely _other_ people know or care about him."

Ryou favoured her with a long, even look, as though measuring her. Finally, he spoke, his voice deadly calm. "No, Weyrwoman. Yugi has worked hard to make it seem like he is dead- only a very small number outside Khemet know that he is still alive. If you'll excuse us?"

Not waiting for an answer, Ryou turned on his heel and walked away to one of the doors on the opposite side of the rotunda. Anriel, Lasine, Malik and Shimasu followed him, none of them looking over their shoulder at the two Weyerleaders left standing at the door to the kitchens.

Lessa whirled around to face F'lar, but he only regarded her with a nearly exact replica of Ryou's look. 'What?" She hissed, incensed.

F'lar shook his head, looking up as though looking directly at Mnementh. _Mnementh, prepare for flight. We're going on a Search._

The bronze dragon seemed surprised as he struggled to his feet, as did Ramoth and Lessa. But, although it sounded like 'Search', as in for candidates for the eggs….

"You're going to join them," Lessa stated accusingly, following F'lar as he headed back up to their rooms, pulling his loose clothing free of the belt he used to secure everything.

"I am."

"Why? You _know_ that he refused to build Ramoth a Hatch-"

"Then _what_ do you think _this_ place is, Lessa?!" He roared, turning to her. "That all these people working around here built this place in two weeks for us?! He was _weighing his options_, seeing what needed doing when, and where, and how much man power and supplies and food and clothes and money would be needed to build a Weyr in the middle of a bloody desert! Like _you_ would do, if someone asked you to build something for someone and you had _no idea_ who they were!

"Be glad that this is even here, Lessa of Ruatha," F'lar told her warning, hopping onto Mnemeth's back as he finished doing up his riding jacket. "Because it could just as easily have not been."

Lessa bit her lip, thinking something over. "Wait!" She called to him, running into their weyr and hurriedly changing into some proper clothes. Slipping her flying pants and jacket on overtop of the loose material, she grabbed F'lar's hand to reach Mnementh's back (although they had healed and returned to their youth, neither Mnementh nor Ramoth had gotten any smaller).

F'lar looked at her, slightly surprised. "You're coming?"

Lessa nodded, glaring at him. "Ramoth has to stay here for the clutch- but _I_ want to see what all this fuss is about Mouto."

Her tone booked no room for discussions, and F'lar quickly signalled Mnementh to take off, before Lessa grew impatient and tried to get Ramoth to fly.

Bleary amethyst opened to see both familiar stone walls of an underground establishment, overlaid with an also-familiar scene of sitting in the tallest branches of a Sakura field. Warm arms held him close to a body that still smelled faintly of sweat and blood, but was and felt sosogood against his skin….

He drifted into unconsciousness again, trying to reach out and say 'thank you' to his saviour.

The darkness just smiled, hugging the light closer to his body, reclining in the nook formed by some Sakura branches, and yet- at the same time- in a throne in a hidden room, hidden from the world for so very, very long.

* * *

**Notes**

**(1)** I feel pretty, oh so pretty- $475 BUCKS ON MY B-DAY! WOOT! And a laptop, and essentially a new desktop system, and a new radio, and some fun socks (yes, I like socks. These ones are grey with red, blue, orange, purple and pink stripes. FEAR THE SOCKS!) And another few DRoP books (I'm still trying to figure out where I put my 'Skies of Pern' book… I'M NOT DONE IT YET! OH, THE HORROR!)

**(2)** Heh. I can't write, type, read, hear, or even think about this word without laughing. And it's all because of Religion. For our Confirmation, we all had to go for two, three hours every Sunday to this meeting-thing, and study our Religion (Roman Catholicism), including everything for and against it. We had these two speakers come in on our last day, not even a week before the Confirmation itself, and give us insights into what they've done with their lives, how Christianity has inspired them to do this and that, how they try and live Christian lives. Turns out they were married, even with a huge age gap (something like 26 years). At first we didn't know that, just that they had met when she was still in Uni, and when we found out, one of the girls from my school doing the prep looked up from her pizza, chips and coke, and gasped out, "PEDOPHILE!" We all kind of looked at her like, "Casey? What the _hell_ are you on?" And she kinda blushed, which was odd, because Casey's the kind of person who says something first, thinks about it later (foot-in-mouth). The speakers just laughed and said no, it wasn't like that. The funniest thing was probably that she actually had some pizza and chips in her mouth when she said it, so it sounded more like 'head-o-hile' (which was funny, because Casey's best friend was Heather, who everyone calls 'Header').

**(3)** We did this whole 'to keeping really big secrets' at my camp, Kitchi, a few summers ago. During L&V (an all-camp competition during the weekend where the entire population are split into Lumbermen and Voyageurs), we (the Voyageurs) accidentally discovered a piece of paper two days before the comp. started, with the basic plans of where they were hiding the Axes and Paddles (tokens that, at certain times, we had to find to get points for our team). So we kinda stood around, looking it over- then we did this whole pact. At dinner that night, my entire cabin (T7, who were all in on the secret except for our counsellors) raised our glasses and said, 'To keeping really big secrets!' and then we all burst out laughing as everyone stared at us. It was fun. We lost that year- by THREE POINTS! Dern it all, we had 12, 542 and _they_ had 12, 545! THAT'S NOT FREAKING FAIR!!!!

**(4)** I just realized something- a rather odd thought, really, while looking back and actually beta-ing my un-beated posts for chapters 7, 8, and 9 (also known as 9, 10, and 11). So, here's my thought: **YAMI NO MARIK IS THE NEW ZOKU NECROPHADISU!** …yeah, I don't really get it either. Sounds kind of like that 'pink is the new black' thing… yeesh. Okies, ignore my jibberish. Now I just have to figure out how that makes sense….

**(5)** Yum, gory scenes. I like that. I really, really like that. Little bits of pieces that you _really_ don't want to know what they are and where they come from, and yet you _do_ because they're so small and odd-shaped and last you checked in your bio text book there really _wasn't_ anything shaped like that inside you body, as anything shaped like _that_ inside your body would probably end up puncturing a lung or two….

**(6)** Hm, just realized something. Something odd. People reading this might not have read DRoP. Or, if you have, not read 'White Dragon', 'All the Weyrs', or 'The Skies of Pern'. Which would mean that you might not understand what's going on (FYI, before you read Skies, read the one about the Dolphins. I didn't, and was confused as to where this 'Eastern Weyr' and 'Monaco Bay Weyr' came from in Skies- and when had Southern moved away from the Southern Hold? Urg, right, explanations. Prepare for a lot!

_One:_ Pernese Dragons were developed by Kitti Ping, a biologist who had studied under the Eridani, a race that colonizing humans had met. The Eridani are apparently masters of genetic engineering. Kit Ping used the already-existing fire lizard DNA and genes to engineer their bigger, stronger, telepathic, teleportation-using, telekinetic cousins. They were developed in the first place to defend Pern (originally P.E.R.N.- Parallel Earth, Resources Negligible) against a mycorrhizoid that they dubbed Thread. Thread itself is an organism brought into Pern's orbit every 250 years by it's step-sister 'planet', called the Red Star by Pern settlers. Thread devours any carbon-based life forms, with the exception of rock. Plastics and metal are the only other deterrents. The dragons range (from biggest to smallest) in Gold Queens, bronze, brown, blue and green. Gold and green are females- only golds are fertile. Bronzes fly golds to mate clutch, which just means have babies in dragon terms. Greens are small and very agile, but with little endurance. Browns and bronzes don't dodge as fast, but can easily last the 2-5 hours Falls of Thread. Dragons flame thread out of the sky, but to do so they have to chew a phosphine-bearing rock before hand, which mixes in their second stomach with some acids to produce a gas that combusts upon contact with air.

_Two:_ When the first settlers came to Pern (that is, BTW, in the Sagittarian Sector on the edge of our galaxy, 15 light-years away), and cannibalized their three transport ships (the Yokohama, Buenos Aires, and the Bahrain), they had something called an Artificial Intelligence Voice Address System, or Aivas. When the settlers had to move to the Northern Continent because the volcanoes they had settled under- specifically Garben, but also Picchu- erupted, they had to leave Aivas behind, as it needed to communicate with the Yokohama sensors, which acted like a god's eyes watching over Pern. Lord Jaxom of Ruatha Hold, having accidentally Impressed White Ruth, and his friends found the original landing sight- called Landing- and uncovered Aivas. Aivas in turn helped the Pernese to redevelop the skills lost after 2525 years of pastoral and draconic work. Aivas' main duty before the eruption had been to find a way to stop Thread. It helped to train Holder, Rider and Craftmaster alike in the old ways, as well in ways to help end Thread. Eventually, the dragons of Pern were able to detach the antimatter engines from the three colony ships and cause explosions on the Red Star, altering its course enough that no more Thread would fall on Pern. After that, Aivas shut itself down, its final task having been completed, with the words forever displayed on it's main screen: _"And a time to every purpose under heaven." (_Note: The MasterHarper of Pern, Robinton, died of old age (and numerous kidnap attempts) in the Aivas Chamber, his fire lizard Zair dead on his shoulder, and that message on the screen. The whole line itself is _"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven."_)

_Three:_ I'm crying again because I had to reread the end of All the Weyrs to find those lines, and I _always_ cry when I read the end of that part…. Oh, yes. Erm… dragon and rider are linked telepathically and emotionally at the dragon's Hatching, which is always a joyous occasion. It's called Impression, and once the rider dies, the dragon throws itself _between_- to, probably, die. _Between_ is 'an area of nothingness and sensory deprivation between here and there' (Dragondex). A Weyr is the 'home of dragons and their riders', a weyr is the 'dragon's den'- an individual apartment that is part of the Weyr. The rider of the senior Queen of a Weyr is _the_ Weyrwoman. The rider of the bronze who flies the senior Queen is _the_ Weyrleader. Other Queens are Queen Riders, other bronze riders are Wingleaders and- if there aren't enough dragons- Wingseconds. F'lar (full name Fallarnon) and his half-brother F'nor (Famanoran) are sons of another Benden Weyrleader, F'lon (Falloner), who was the son of S'loner, the Weyrleader before F'lon. F'lessan (Fellessan) is the only son of F'lar and Lessa, since she almost died in childbirth. At the time F'lar became Weyrleader, Benden was the only Weyr of the six that was still occupied.


	14. Forgiveness and Riding

**Title:** Return to the Old Ways

**Chapter 12:** Forgiveness and Riding

**Warnings:** Ah, you know the drill. Blood, guts, gore (I particularly like the dismembering scene from the last chapter), swearing, glaring, a possibly detailed description of hungry dragonets eating….

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue. Actually, you no sue anyways, because who in their right minds reads the c--- that I write?

* * *

"So, let me get this straight- this _entire_ time, you haven't even _tried_ to reason with me?!" 

F'lar shot Lessa an exasperated look over his shoulder as he urged Mnementh to settle just outside of a small, run-down and obviously ancient village. "If _anyone_ dared to say _anything_ to you about Mouto, Lessa, you essentially made it known that _they'd_ be thrown out of Khemet as well!"

Lessa glared at the Weyrleader, turning her head to try and see exactly _where_ the bronze was landing. She was thankful they had been practicing low-ground departures and arrivals to and from _between_, since- as they discovered within the first few days of being in Khemet- most normal people didn't appreciate a dragon landing on their front lawn.

"F'lar, are you _sure_ this is where Levian was told they were going to go?"

There weren't many people in the ruined village, Ryou had once told them when he showed them the pictures and satellite photos of the area. This was mainly because a horrible act had been committed here, and most people still believed that the spirits of the people who had been massacred still haunted the place.

_Levian said that they were going to the place with the dead thieves._ Mnementh told both riders, back winging and stirring up enough dust to attract the attention of whoever was in the village.

Lessa and F'lar quickly dismounted, she still seething that everyone would abandon them to look for Mouto, F'lar still reeling that Lessa was actually willing to at least _hear_ why Yugi was seemingly so important.

A few of the people of the village shirked away from them as they walked through, most of them hiding in alleys or buildings. Those that didn't eyed them like they were prizes, valuables, or a support system.

For the most part, the two Pernese passed everyone without batting an eye, though a few times Lessa was barely able to suppress the urge to hold her nose, and settled instead for wrinkling it up, turning her head away from the old woman who seemed to be the source.

_Levian says that Astria says that Shea says that Ryou said that the temple is underground, in one of the buildings._

Lessa blinked, tilting her head to see F'lar's expression. It hadn't changed- but his eyes were now surveying all the buildings, looking for one that might lead underground.

It wasn't that hard to find- of all the buildings in the entire town, it was the only one that people apparently hadn't put any effort into cleaning up. Entering it, both riders felt a chill down their spines, Lessa being the first to step lightly onto the first stair they could find leading downwards. At the bottom, torches flickered and snapped merrily, seeming almost juxtaposed against the eerie, foreboding backdrop.

"Lessa? F'lar?"

She noted, with some humour, that Ryou's tone was absolutely astounded, like he hadn't expected them to come.

"We're here- and we want to know what's up."

Ryou froze for a moment, cocking his head as though listening to something that only he could hear. Anriel, Marcus, Daniel and Luke were the only other people in the temple-like room, complete with carved walls, hieroglyphics, and depictions of odd beings that the two Pernese riders had to admit were stranger-looking than some of the creatures they had seen.

The latter three looked worse for wear, Luke himself oddly pale under the dark tan he had developed. Marcus and Daniel looked only a bit shaken, but, for the most part, seemed to be holding themselves together, and trying to help Ryou and Anriel with whatever they were doing.

Finally, Ryou sighed, dropping his head and signalling for F'lar and Lessa to approach the table they had gathered around.

Reaching it, Lessa looked down on an oddly shimmering map of Egypt, Khemet, Cairo, Giza, this village (Kuru Eruna), something called the 'Valley of the Kings', Thebes, something else called 'Heliopolis', Aswan, and a few other apparently important places marked down.

"Essentially, we're doing a grid search of Egypt, as they left England for certain, and probably wouldn't head to Japan." Ryou informed them, gesturing to a small corner of the table where a black edged box contained a full map of the world.

Lessa turned her head from the map, looking at Ryou. She opened her mouth to ask a question- the first of many- but F'lar beat her to it.

"Where is everyone else, Ryou?"

Lessa glared at her weyrmate, then at Ryou as he answered the question. "Most of the crew are at Giza and/or Cairo. Some have tried to book it down to Aswan. Isis has headed off to a small containment chamber, Malik off to check the ruins of Heliopolis with Shimasu, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Ya- Nahkti has gone to the Valley of the Kings. Other teams are searching other important and not-so-important historical places."

"And why would you be doing that?"

Lessa's question didn't seem to catch Ryou off guard- in fact, the way he answered sounded like he had said this a number of times in the past. "Because there are high levels of energy in those places. As Yugi is Yugi, he's probably in a lot of pain or unconscious. This means that Atemu won't be able to do anything more complex than a basic Shift, and to places that he recognizes. He'll be drawn to the high energy levels if he doesn't have a clear location in mind, and if he does… then he won't be anywhere we search, and we do a wider grid pattern with repeated checks on already cleared areas."

"Shift? Energy levels? _Yugi is Yugi_?" F'lar raised an eyebrow at the young, white-haired man in front of him.

"Er, sorry. Shifting is something like going _between_, except without the sensory deprivation. Shifting requires large amounts of energy, and if you don't have a location clearly in mind or the mental strength to use enough energy, you need to either start or end up at a place that can sub in some of it's energy for that which is required.

"And Yugi… just because of past events, Yugi tends to be a bit martyristic, which means he'll be hurt worse than Atemu if he can manage it. Besides, that one body… I couldn't even _recognize_ some of the bones and innards that had been ripped out of him. Even in a rage- which I can guarantee isn't likely to happen- Yugi goes for clean kills. And based on the bleeding, all that was done while the man was alive. Atemu was definitely responsible for that, which would put him as unstable at best, homicidal at worst."

"Which is why we have Master Bakura out there," Anriel told them, pointing to the dot labeled Valley of the Kings. Names suddenly appeared all over the map in miniscule writing, almost invisible if you weren't looking for it. Lessa was surprised to find 'Lessa of Ruatha/Weyrwoman of Benden/Weyrwoman of Khemet' on the list beside Kuru Eruna, just below 'F'lar of Benden/Weyrleader of Benden/Weyrleader of Khemet/son of F'lon'.

Beside the dot of the Valley of the Kings had appeared another dot, this one labeled 'The Great Pharaoh Atemu's Tomb', beside of which was a single name that had been rather extended. Lessa was getting a bit of a headache reading such small writing, so she just read the first line: 'Yami no Bakura/Nahkti Bakura/King of Thieves'.

Questions about the names were put out of her mind when she noticed the very, very, _very_ faint writing also beside the dot, that she _swore_ had a '…' at the end. She also swore she had seen Yugi's name in there.

Rounding on Ryou, Lessa was finally able to pin the young man with a glare, although he didn't recoil or shrink away, which was more to his credit.

"Alright. Do me a favor here, and tell me _what is going on_. I will _not_ have Ramoth and Mnementh raising weyrlings if I don't know all the dangers and history of a place. I will _not_ loose a single weyrling to negligence or ignorance."

In Ryou's eyes, if Lessa hadn't been completely anti-Yugi she would have been an excellent companion- she was usually very subtle in her ways, and even seemed to have a trace of the same sort of thing that Adrian and his friends had in them. And her worry and concern for the young dragons, and whoever would eventually be their riders only did her credit in his eyes. If only….

_((You should lie.))_

Ryou thought about it for a moment, shook his head. _(This is the only way we're ever going to get her to listen, to accept Yugi. Oh, watch out for that blade.)_

Ryou felt his darkness dodge the swinging metal, carefully repositioning his feet so that his left foot was forward. _((This is such a horrible way to walk! How dare they make me be humble!))_

_(Better humble now than dead later.)_

He heard Bakura cursing under his breath as he returned back to the people gathered around him. Lessa briefly wondered if Ryou didn't have a dragon hidden away somewhere and was talking to it.

_He does not. He was not._

Mnementh's cool voice in her mind set to rest any lingering fears that Lessa had, and she plowed on with her questions as Ryou's eyes cleared.

"Well? At least tell me why you're so worried- and what was that 'Ma'at' thing you mentioned earlier?"

Ryou sighed, stretching his neck as he looked her over. "Well, since we can't do much here, you might as well pull up a chair to hear the story. Marcus, Daniel, Luke- this involves you too now, so you might as well listen."

He waved his hand carelessly, Casting for seven chairs so that everyone could sit down. Positioning them around the table (and carefully not asking about where the chairs had come from in the first place), everyone took a seat and- as Ryou suggested- got comfortable.

"Well, five thousand years ago…."

* * *

"…and as it was the Pharaoh's responsibility to rule in accordance with Ma'at, and rule in order to keep Ma'at, it has since become Yugi and Atemu's responsibility to do the same." 

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at Malik as they walked over the sand, keeping a careful eye open for any sort of magical residue or aura trail. McGonagall frowned, turning around to face their 'guide' fully.

"But surely, if something happens, there's a safe guard?"

Malik shrugged noncommittally, keeping his eyes trained on the horizon. "Sure. It's supposed to pass to Ryou and Bakura first, for as long as Yugi and Atemu are out of the picture. But they're Abhorsen, so therefore it's supposed to pass to me, but… but I'm unable to fulfill the requirements, so essentially Gaia herself would have to work through everything. And trust me- you don't want that."

"And why ever not? Surely it would ease the burden on you."

Malik's frown deepened. "Yeah, except that usually too much creation and development is counteracted by some sort of destruction, and too much destruction is also usually counteracted by the destruction of who- or whatever was doing the destroying. So, yes, it would be easier that way, if you don't mind half the population of Earth eventually dying off."

That was a rather gloomy thought, but then Shimasu bounced over to them, glomping Malik. "Master! I've found something… odd, over that sand dune!"

Malik eyed the young journey mage. "Shimasu, odd in a good way, odd in an interesting way, or odd in a bad, do-not-come-near-if-you-can-avoid-it way?"

Shimasu just shrugged. "I don't know. I think odd as in odd-interesting, but I don't think it has any relevance."

"We'll see."

They reached the small valley between the dunes, Malik following Shimasu a bit further on as Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped near the base of the one they had just walked over.

"Isn't it amazing that, buried beneath all this sand, lies the ruins of one of the Earth's greatest Empires ever?" Dumbledore asked his companion, eyes twinkling as he watched Shimasu hanging from Malik's neck while he tried to see whatever she had found in detail.

"Yes… but Albus, if what Malik says is true, then wouldn't it be wise to _not_ hire Mister Mouto for the next school year? These duties of his are rather… important, don't you think?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Minerva, Yugi has expressed that, regardless of other duties, he feels that the proper education of our youths is important. I believe he actually feels that the more everyone _else_ works to keep Ma'at, the less _he_ has to do, and the more of everything else he can do."

"So you'll still hire him?"

"I will not only hire him, but support him on every occasion- including doubt of his qualifications, as I have already had to do a few times, as I'm sure you recall."

McGonagall nodded slowly, eying the landscape. "Seems a rather… desolate place to come to."

"Perfect if you happen to be injured and need to get away for a bit," Dumbledore commented, sounded like he was talking about a small, relaxing cottage on a lake.

"Hey!"

Both Headmaster and Headmistress hurried across the sands to where Malik and Shimasu were crouching, looking at something in the sand.

"What is it?" McGonagall finally asked, after staring at the odd inscriptions for a while.

Malik grinned. "This, my friends, is the birthplace of the Heliopolitan Ennead- essentially, the laws, customs, religious rites, and gods and goddesses that make up the Ennead were found, written, discovered, or started practice here."

Dumbledore eyed the hieroglyphs that had been carved into the stone buried under foot. "That is what that says?"

Malik laughed again- was that relief in his voice? "No- this happens to be a passage from one of the original books of the Ennead, about Tem and Nun and the creation of the world. Thankfully, it talks about life, so we're safe."

Both Professors stared at him oddly. "Safe?"

Malik nodded. "You remember how I said earlier that Atemu would be attracted to places with high energy levels?" After a couple nods, he went on. "Well, the energy level of a certain place is… erm, configured towards a certain Universal Law. Creation, or Life, is the norm, but there are places, like the Valley of the Kings, where Destruction and Death is the configuration. For certain things, you can go to certain places for a… a boost in power, is the most accurate description."

Dumbledore crouched down on the sand slowly, his back stopping him from moving faster. "Then why do you call us 'safe', Malik?"

Malik, who had been speaking so openly more out of relief than anything else, paused, looking down at the inscriptions at his feet again. "Well… if Atemu had come here, that means that 'Life' would be… gone, or about to be gone. He and Yugi would be on the verge of death, or they actually _would_ be dead. The fact that they're _not_ here means that…."

"That they aren't as badly injured as you once thought?"

Malik didn't do or say anything for a couple seconds, eventually nodding.

"We need to check in with Ryou and tell him that they're not at Heliopolis."

And, with a single glance at the Ennead inscriptions, they were gone.

* * *

"So Heliopolis, Aswan, Cairo- not Giza- and that containment chamber down in the Ishtar Tunnels are out." 

"Why not Giza?"

"Giza has pyramids. Pyramids are tombs above ground."

"So Giza is like the Valley of the Kings?"

"Essentially."

The group of almost twenty in the Temple of Kuru Eruna stood around the map, eying it speculatively. Ryou finished poking his wand at each of the dots (he had taken up using the wand for small, little works instead of just Casting everything), turning the ones he listed from black to white.

Lessa leaned over the map again, unable to take her gaze away from that one dot just outside of the Valley of the Kings….

F'lar and Mnementh had noticed a definite change in Lessa since Ryou had related the entire history of Egypt and Gaia to both them, and the crew leaders. Marcus hadn't been too surprised, although Daniel had been shocked- and Luke just didn't want to believe it.

Lessa had not only accepted the explanation, but had started calling him Yugi instead of Mouto, which could only be construed as a good sign. She had spent the last few minutes staring at the map, as though trying to figure out where _she_ wanted to search.

The rest of the crew had been given a shortened, slightly altered version to reinforce the need to locate Yugi and Atemu as soon as possible. They wanted to find the two young men, anyways- they knew the complex and surrounding area of Khemet better than anyone else, and it would help with building the city around it (which hadn't even been started yet, as none of the plans that Marcus came up with seemed to work or fit in with the complexes style).

"Ryou, where is that dot?"

He blinked at her, followed her finger. "That's the Valley of the Kings."

Lessa shot him a look. "No, the one beside it and slightly off to the side."

People began muttering, frowning at her. Ryou blinked at her, wide-eyed. "You can see that dot?"

Another look- this one impatient. "Of course. Can't everyone?"

"Well, actually… no." Ryou looked slightly uncomfortable as he gestured with his hand, and the second dot in that area revealed itself to everyone. Lessa noticed how the dot changed from a slightly greyish color to pure black, like the other dots. She carefully did not mention the other dots that were also grey in color.

People began muttering again, but this time in slight confusion and organizing a party to look there.

Ryou held up his hand, stopping all conversation. "Nahkti is already there, so there's no need to go look."

"But there's no name there- not even a location name!" Luke pointed out, wanting to see what this dot was that been hidden from most eyes.

Ryou shot him his own impatient look, keeping his eyes locked with the older man's as he spoke. "Of course there is. But, like this dot originally was, it has been hidden. It's a very dangerous place- over three hundred remains have been found in a single chamber of that tomb."

F'lar looked at the list of names on the two sides of the dot, easily eclipsing those names at the Valley of the Kings, barely a centimetre away from the other, 'new' dot. He, like Lessa, had seen the other location from the very beginning, but something about the title was nagging at him….

_The Great Pharaoh Atemu's Tomb… wait, wasn't Yugi's darkness' name Atemu?_

Mnementh seemed surprised, though it passed easily enough as he replied, making sure that both Ramoth and Lessa could hear him. _Yes, Atemu is Yugi's darkness._

_No._ Ramoth's voice was clear in both rider's minds. _Yugi's darknesses name is Yami. Atemu is who they are together._

Lessa and F'lar immediately looked at Ryou, who was still fending off offers to search the 'extremely dangerous tomb'. "So that's why he doesn't want them to go there…." Lessa muttered to her weyrmate, looking back at the map. Now the long list of names made sense beside those dots. And if she was right about the second, barely visible list….

"Ryou." F'lar's voiced echoed in the Temple, catching everyone's attention. "If Nahkti's there, you should know where he is and how he got there, right?"

Ryou's eyes widened before he frowned at them. "You two are _not_ going there. There's quite a few traps, most of which test you physically, mentally, and, er…."

"Spiritually?" Lessa offered, thinking about the ka monsters plastered all over the walls.

Ryou nodded, suppressing his wince at the odd choice of words. "Yes, essentially."

F'lar shrugged, turning around to walk out of the Temple, Lessa falling into step beside him. "We'll be careful. Left foot forward is humility, right?"

Lessa shot a slight smirk over her shoulder at the rest of the group. "Don't worry- we won't go any further than we are able. When in doubt, we'll head back. Alright?"

And before Ryou could say anything else, the two Weyrleaders were heading for Mnementh, already out of sight up the stairs.

Malik looked at the other young man, clapping a hand on his back. "Aw, don't worry. Since they're riders, they have _some_ common sense."

Ryou only hoped he was right.

* * *

Bakura glared up at the hieroglyphics and tablets that ranged along the final wall, sitting on the pedestal where the box containing the Sennen Puzzle once rested for the better part of five thousand years. He ignored the wide, gaping hole behind him, and the bridge made of five ka tablets that stretched across it. He ignored the rumbling that meant that someone had stepped on the floor trigger for the room with the moving, sword-wielding guards that would slice and dice you if you weren't 'humble'. 

He tried to ignore the two riders as they crossed the ka-tablet bridge with ease, only a few scratches and cuts marring their clothes and skin.

"So, 'Nahkti'- figure anything out?"

Lessa's voice, normally full of condensation around him since he had openly supported Yugi in her presence, was filled with slight mirth and humour, though mainly with worry.

He turned his head slightly, frowning at her. "What? Happy that the midget's dead?"

Lessa glared at him. "No. If you had been _listening_ to your light, you might know that Ryou treated us, Marcus, Daniel and Luke to a summarized version of all the events that have happened here in the last five thousand years."

Bakura cursed, turning back quickly to the tablets. He was silent as Lessa and F'lar walked up to the wall, eyeing the engravings. "What are you looking for?" F'lar finally asked, staring at one tablet that happened to depict a rather… gruesome ending for someone who was holding onto a familiar, upside-down pyramid that was hanging around another familiar person's neck.

"Oh, the usual. Clues."

Lessa eyed the central tablet, purposefully standing in Bakura's way- though he just stood and moved off to examine whatever was on the left side. The central image was fairly basic- depictions of glory and power, great works and deeds Atemu had done during his short life. On the left and right, especially on the bottom, were images of many different people and armies, most of which laid slain, ravenous creatures feasting of their flesh.

Lessa frowned at she looked beneath one rather disgusting scene (she didn't want to think how the artists had known just how a bird-thing eating intestines and stomachs would look), a small symbol catching her eye.

"Oy, dark and ugly."

Bakura glared at her, returning to his own examinations. "Hm?"

"Why are we looking in this tomb again? Isn't it Death-configured energy or something like that?"

Bakura snorted. "Not this tomb."

"Oh?"

Both F'lar and Lessa looked interested in that, and Bakura found himself having to explain.

"Something like a tomb is only Death-configured if there happens to be a dead body in it. If not, tombs generally act like a bridge between one world and the next."

Lessa raised an eyebrow. "A… bridge? Like, a place where things can cross over or merge?"

F'lar looked at Bakura's definite silence, frowning back at the tablet he was standing in front of. "Why would they be here then?"

Lessa worried her lip, thinking it through. "Well, technically both Yugi and Yami should be dead- should have died five thousand years ago. It is only because of this place that the Sennen Puzzle was protected for so long, keeping them 'alive' and allowing Yugi to be reborn. This place is… safety."

And suddenly both understood why the two missing Pharaohs would be somewhere in the tomb. They had remained safe from predators and those who would use their power wrongly in this place- or Atemu had, allowing Yugi freedom and peace to be reborn and do as he wished.

And this tomb would be as close to the realm where they should have been for the last five thousand years- a 'bridge between one world and the next', as Bakura had said. A bridge between the world where Yugi and Yami were essentially imprisoned… and home.

Lessa let her eyes wander the center tablet again, somehow focusing on that single, small mark at the bottom. She bent down to examine it, 'hmm'-ing as she did. That caught Bakura and F'lar's attention, both men hurrying over to see what she had found.

"I know that symbol…." Lessa mused, frowning at it. Bakura eyed it, snorting.

"Since you are fliers, I would hope so."

Both Lessa and F'lar glanced up at him, their attention torn between whatever the darkness was about to say and examining the mark. "Oh?"

"Why the hell am I explaining everything?" Bakura muttered, glaring at them. "It's Prima, dolts. Refers to a place of origin."

Lessa nodded, trying to remember what Aivas had showed them about flight plans and patterns.

_Prima? Isn't that the wing formation with the Weyrleader?_

Lessa and F'lar had to avoid looking at each other- Mnementh's comment seemed rather… superfluous. Prima was essentially an upside down 'V' with a circle over it- sort of an aerial view of a wing and the Wingleader- or, in Falls, the Weyrleader- leading them.

Lessa abruptly stopped, her thoughts catching up to her as fast as possible. Prima represented a point of origin- a location from which one would start and hopefully end a journey. A 'home base'. And this tomb….

Apparently, both Bakura and F'lar had the same idea, as the three quickly set to work looking for anyway to move the central tablet without damaging it.

It turned out that the block-imprint with Prima on it was the pressure point itself, as Bakura found out when he kicked the symbol in frustration. The block slid in, followed by the rest of the tablet, before swinging open to reveal an antechamber as Bakura flailed to regain his balance.

The three moved through the doorway together, Bakura calling Ryou to tell Malik and some other reinforcements to head there, and the ways to get through the traps.

The air wasn't stale in the next chamber, darkened to a pitch black and only the flickering of torches from the last chamber providing any light. In fact, there was a nice, fresh breeze throughout the room, and the unmistakeable scent of Sakura blossoms- though Lessa and F'lar didn't recognize the smell.

A peal of what sounded like a chime sound played by a harp, and suddenly the entire chamber was filled with the light of a early afternoon, cherry blossom raining down all around them. They all standing on branches, thousands of feet in the air as the ground wasn't visible except as a distant, pink carpet.

Before them sat two beings, leaning into the trunk and branches of the biggest Sakura tree that Bakura (and anyone else too, probably) had ever seen. The first one was unmistakably Atemu, the extra golden spikes and aura that seemed to scream seduction, pain and delusion around him contrasting with the natural aura of this place.

It took a moment for the visitors to finally see Yugi, wrapped as he was in dark black cloaks and arms. His head was nestled against Atemu's chest, over where his heart would be. The darkness' arms held Yugi securely to his chest, one of them partially obscuring the gentle, sleeping face that had too many cuts and too many scars marring it for Bakura's comfort.

Even with that, Yugi seemed completely at peace, looking for all the world like his place had always been in the arms of the darkest demon- an angel forsaken to sin's night. His skin itself seemed to glow, in contrast to Atemu who in turn absorbed that light. It was such an odd thing to behold, two powers that should have been fighting each other tooth and nail sleeping like so, as though everything in the world was right.

Lessa wanted to take a step forward, reach out and touch this vision of saint and devil, hold and comfort and say how sorry she was that she had treated them as such. But F'lar's restraining hand on her arm kept her from taking that perilous step forward that would certainly mean her death on the Sakura-covered floor below.

Bakura gathered some of his power, sent it out to reach for the Ancient Pharaoh. Shadows and Light from seemingly nowhere quickly trapped that power stream, wrapping around Bakura and then Lessa and F'lar, as though testing and judging them.

Finally, they let go, leaving the three to regain their bearings. Lessa was the first to notice Atemu's bright crimson eyes slowly opening, Yugi's own striking amethyst following at a more sedate pace.

The two nodded to the three, all of which had their attention focused on the young Pharaohs. And then another peal sounded, before all five found themselves back in the original antechamber- except now it was lit by any number of torches, and Bakura, Lessa and F'lar found themselves standing in a line below a dais on which a large sphere rotated.

The sphere itself was a translucent representation of Earth, with shades of faint colours representing the topography. The usual blue shades for water, green and brown for land, creamy-white for snowy and icy areas- and an odd, purple-y colour that, apparently, represented cities. The shades were not the brightest things, however- areas of light, some white, some 'black', some a grey tone, some a red, and some without any indicators at all speckled the globe. At the moment, almost everywhere that humans might have had an effect on- which was almost the entire globe, with the exception of the far North and far South of the Poles, was lit up in anything from the 'black' light to the pure white light that seemed to be attempting to burn their eyes out.

Even with the lights, the globe was not the most eye-catching object in the room. Directly behind it, eclipsed by the globe and its light at first, a large throne-like chair had been hidden in a nook. That was not to say that it was not noticeable. In fact, once you got over the brightness of the globe, the throne was the next thing that your eye was drawn to.

The only word to describe it was rich. Not the colours, although the possibly ruby, garnet, sapphire, emerald, onyx, diamond and amber-encrusted detail was very rich in colour. But the throne itself seemed to be made entirely of gold, platinum, silver and electron (with the exception of said detailing). The back was nearly as high as the chamber itself- which, Lessa finally noted, was probably around twenty feet tall. The seat of it was fairly deep, but extremely wide- easily fitting two people either sitting side-by-side, or laying together on it.

In this case it was the latter, although Atemu was technically propped up into a sitting position, Yugi resting against his chest and between his legs. The impressiveness of that image had not been changed from the Sakura field to the chamber, and Lessa again felt like reaching out to them.

This time, however, no one held her back- F'lar and Bakura actually followed her onto the dais and around the globe, all of them pausing to bow, however briefly, before stepping onto the raised platform.

Yugi and Atemu's eyes had just flickered open when Lessa reached them, and they regarded her with some surprise and wariness. She surprised them, however, by kneeling before the low seat and hugging both, one at a time.

Yugi blinked, chuckling as he returned the hug. Atemu was less open, but obviously just as pleased.

Standing, all five made their way back to the entrance of the Tomb just as the troops were showing up, led by Ryou and Malik.

Welcomes all around- Ryou quickly ordered everyone back to Khemet for a diagnosis on any wounds that had been sustained, F'lar and Lessa heading back on Mnementh, Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Isis and Malik working as transporters to get everyone back in good time.

_((Aibou?))_

_(Aa, Yami?)_

Atemu paused, squeezing Yugi's hand comfortingly, while the light just gazed up at his darkness in adoration- and slight confusion.

_((Enh… nothing, aibou. It's nothing.))_

* * *

"Yugi, are you _sure_ that was how Khemet originally looked?" 

The light in question dropped his head onto the conference table that had been set up in the attached building that had become Builders Central. Marcus, Lessa, F'lar, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Dumbledore and McGonagall also sat around the table, all of them familiar- by now- with the whole, un-shortened history of Egypt and Gaia.

There were some chuckles as Yugi slowly lifted his head, glaring pointedly down at the map on the table that he and Atemu had been working on. Atemu himself was currently up in England, finishing researching the lead that they had been working on in regards to the Horcruxes.

"I'm telling you, this is what we could remember and decipher from both the Memory World memory and the True Memory. Whether or not _this_-" and he flipped up the first map to reveal a second, then that map to reveal a basic sketch of the original buildings that surrounded the Palace, "-is _exact_ is questionable, but it's damn well close enough to go by!"

Marcus laughed outright, holding his hands up in defence. "I know! I know…. I just think that forcing other people who live in Khemet to live in what are essentially shacks doesn't seem right to me…."

Yugi favoured him with a plain, but fairly expressive look. "Marcus? They day I make people live in squalor is the day that I decide to give up any and all sweats."

It had become rather well known in the last day and a bit that Yugi liked sweats- especially ones with pure sugar incorporated somewhere, like icing sugar powdered over a brownie. As such, this also caused some laughter, Marcus nodding as he opened up his equipment bag, pulling out a sketch book, pencil and eraser. "Alright- we'll start with this and work from here. If no one bothers me, I should have some sort of map and floor plan done for tomorrow around noon. And I want coffee. Lots of coffee."

There was some more laughter as everyone stood, deciding to leave Marcus with his work. Lessa quickly linked arms with F'lar and Yugi, dragging them off to the Hatching Ground, and ignoring everyone's rumbling stomachs. "I do think that the eggs are almost ready to hatch- Ramoth does too, but we can't understand how they hardened so quickly- it should take at least three times how long they've been down!"

Since everyone arrived back in Khemet around lunch the day before, they had all eaten after Ryou cleared them for injuries. Yugi's odd scars had disappeared since leaving the Sakura field, and Lessa, F'lar and Bakura had begun to wonder if the injuries had ever existed at all. Since then, it had been one complete, unified front to get Khemet up and running as a proper city-Weyr- or, as Lessa and F'lar called it in Pernese terms, a Weyr Hold.

Yugi chuckled patting her arm, even as he looked longingly at everyone heading the opposite way, towards the kitchens. "I'm sure that it is just something to do with Gaia. You said that when you left Pern, you two were over seventy years old each? And that a number of injuries that had been sustained throughout your lives have since disappeared… maybe this is just another example of Gaia trying to make the best of what she has and is given?"

F'lar shrugged, steering them easily around Astria and Levian, who were laying down, back-to-back, in the middle of the back field.

"Possibly. That or however we got here did something… odd."

"Possibly."

They fell into silence as they entered the Hatching Ground that Marcus had done quite a bit with, even with Ramoth's clutch sitting in the middle. They had to step down onto the sandy ground itself, heading for the center of the huge space. The Egyptian sands had been left, although some looked like they had been imported. They were burning hot- odd, since the sun was never able to reach into the Ground completely, but, as with everything else 'odd' in Khemet, it was passed off as just another wonder of the place.

The walls of the Hatching Ground had been fit with ledges, according to Lessa and F'lar's designs- at the top were larger supports, a whole twenty rows of them, stretching the entire walled part of the circumference. The bottom eight rows of ledges were human-sized, outfitted with benches and seats, as well as the occasional table. The only other entrance was a small, spiral staircase that led directly up into the Weyr hallways and quarters, next to one of the entrances to the Weyrwoman's quarters.

Yugi sighed slightly, bowing to Ramoth before crouching down before a seemingly randomly picked egg. "So, once the dragon hatches, they have to Impress or… what happens?"

Lessa and F'lar shrugged their shoulders, neither looking too worried. "There's never been too few candidates- usually there's quite a few who don't Impress- but there's never been not enough candidates."

"So you have an idea of who you want down here on the sands to Impress?" Yugi was slightly shocked- he didn't think that the Weyrleaders had been spending that much time with people from any sort of area, unless they were builders.

Lessa fidgeted, kneeling down on the hot sands beside Yugi- the ones here weren't as hot as Benden's, which she was used to. "Well… we were hoping that maybe you would have an idea."

Yugi blinked at her, and Lessa only stared back, her eyes hard. He wasn't going to laugh anyways, but if she would take that much offence to it….

"You two said that you would like to have new clothes for the Hatching as well, right?"

"And some white robes- plain, no gender specified. Gold trim. For the candidates, you see."

Yugi nodded, thinking. He stared blankly at Ramoth, who stared just as blankly back at him. Finally, his eyes cleared again and he smiled at the two Weyrleaders. "Let's say we go for a bit of a trip to see Yami, hm?"

* * *

Diagon Alley was- as usual- cleared of most people. A bitter wind whipped through the street, blowing around clothes and cloaks. Lessa had become extremely glad that Yugi and Ryou had insisted on their wearing cloaks (spelled for warmth) on their little trip. The black cloak she wore now was comfortable enough, but it was Yugi's, and it felt somewhat weird to be wearing something that was the young lights'. F'lar felt the same about Ryou's cloak that he had donned, and so both of them, with Yugi as guide and Atemu in the Shadows as guard, were headed directly for Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. 

The store was abnormally cheery- when they entered, one of Madame Malkin's assistants immediately offered them tea and some sort of biscuits that Lessa wasn't entirely sure if they were food or not.

Madame Malkin herself burst into the room not thirty seconds after they had entered the shop, ignoring the few other customers who waited for robes and immediately moving over to pick Yugi up, squeezing him as tightly as possible.

"Oh, Yugi! I was wondering if you would ever decide to come back here for robes again! I hope you liked that last set I made for you, I really _do_ appreciate these fashion magazines that you, Ryou and Katie bring me- oh, and you brought new lab rats! Oh dear, sorry- customers!"

Lessa had to admit that the woman, as small and frail as she looked, was incredibly strong in hands, arms and torso. And, even as light as Yugi was, she was pretty steady and strong in the feet and leg to be able to pick him up.

Madame Malkin shook both of their hands, pushing first F'lar and then Lessa up on the stools (she said that men didn't take as long to measure, but often their clothes took just as long to manufacture, if not longer). "So, dears, where did you fly in from?"

Lessa had opted to follow Yugi's advice when it came to dealing with any 'outsiders': tell the truth, but only what they asked- no elaboration.

"From Pern to the Axis, from there to Khemet in Egypt, and from Khemet to here."

Madame Malkin stopped her pinning and measuring, slightly surprised. Then she laughed and continued measuring. "As you're friends with Yugi, I'm not surprised that I don't know any of those places except 'here' and 'Egypt'."

Lessa smiled- the woman radiated good-will, even if she seemed flustered and easily embarrassed and confused around other customers. Perhaps it was just Yugi's influence (everyone seemed to like him), though Lessa was having a hard time determining if his influence was on her or the seamstress.

"So then- what would you like?"

By the end of the list, Madame had filled one scroll of parchment and was looking for a second one in case either Lessa or F'lar- or even Yugi- decided to add something else. Yugi was enjoying himself drinking tea, eating biscuits, and talking with the other patrons- most of which refused to take a side in this war.

_(Well, that's actually comforting. Not everyone is as stupid as we were led to believe.)_

_((Indeed, aibou.))_

The other customers were finally measured out, although some didn't buy Yugi's story that they needed the garments for a special occasion that night or tomorrow and couldn't wait too long.

Another amazing 45-minutes later, Madame Malkin and two of her assistants exited the back room, eight bags filled with clothes and cloth carried between them. Over her shoulder she bore a velvet, blood-red cloak with golden patterns the like you would normally find on a Chinese silk dress. The red-gold cloak went over well with Lessa, as she immediately tried it on, enjoying the feel against her skin.

To F'lar went another velvet navy blue cloak, this one with bronze trim- not quite like Lessa's, but the intricate brocade around the hem was stunning in itself.

Yugi nodded his thanks as the two Weyrleaders immediately set to checking the white robes for sizes and varieties .Madame Malkin was quick to reassure them when they saw that all the robes were of the same size that they would either stretch or shrink to fit the wearer, while looking flattering all at the same time.

Thirty white robes had been found- Madame Malkin had commented that you never knew exactly how much you would need until after the fact. Along with those were nine dresses in different styles and colours- the comment this time was that the colours would change depending on a certain spell cast over it. Yugi quickly memorized the spell, making a mental note to teach Lessa it later. With the dresses were muggle-style dress suits, casual suits, dress-casual, formal dress, relaxed formal, and casual outfits for F'lar. Along with these was a whole stack of 'fitted' (the Madame Malkin way) clothing for them, from work clothes to some rather fancy wizard-styled robes.

Again, Yugi made sure to pay Madame Malkin extra- the woman had done wonderful work, and so much of it!

"Oh, it's nothing. Of course I would want to help you and your friends out. If I might ask- who are those white robes for?"

Yugi blinked, picking up some bags as Lessa stepped forward to answer. "We still have to find out. But, if you would like to meet them, perhaps you could take a day off and come down to Khemet for a bit of relaxation… maybe see a dragon or eighteen hatch… build a sandcastle…."

Madame Malkin's eyes lit up, as everyone else in the clothing store perked up at the mention of 'dragon'. "Of course I would! Do you know- approximately- when it would be?"

"Sometime this week- maybe even tomorrow." Lessa replied. "We can send someone up to get you."

"Oh please, if you could spare them."

Yugi bowed slightly to the seamstress, nearly toppling over because of all the bags he was carrying. "I will personally come to get you, Madame Malkin."

She smiled at them, bowing them out of her shop as she started chatting animatedly with the other customers. They seemed somewhat disturbed- to them, Madame Malkin had always been reserved and controlled, doing everything to be of service and not to presume or question anything they said.

Yugi laughed as they made their way back down the street (and drawing stares in the process). "So how did you two like your first taste of Madame Malkin?"

"She was… interesting." F'lar's mind was obviously on ways to find candidates for the Hatching, so Lessa nodded, answering instead.

"She reminds me slightly of someone from Pern- the MasterSmith, Fandarel. Always going on about being 'efficient'…."

Lessa trailed off in memory, and Yugi took the opportunity to question his darkness about their next step.

_((I say go to Abhorsen's House and drop everything off for now. Then pay a visit to the Devonshires- Adrian should know some people.))_

The mention of his one-time toutee startled Yugi. _(Adrian? Isn't he down in-)_

_((No. Remember, Ryou said that the Devonshires had decided to remain in England until we were allowed back in Khemet- Luke was being as obnoxious to them as possible, and as another group of our supporters….))_

_(Lessa was pressuring them to either follow her ideas or pack up and leave. So they left?)_

_((And Adrian has gone back to school. For the while they were down there, Adrian, Lessa, F'lar, Ramoth, Mnementh and Adrian's school friends, Jessica, Timothy, Kendall and Brandon, were all getting along really well. Then Brandon accidentally mentioned you, and-))_

_(It went downhill from there. I see. Well, think they'll forgive us?)_

_((I certainly hope so, aibou.))_

He came out of his reverie in time to pull Lessa and F'lar out of their thoughts and into Gringotts, opting to use Floo powder to get to the House. "Ready for a new experience?" Yugi asked them with a wink, grabbing a pinch of powder and throwing it into the fire. "Do the same right after me- Abhorsen's House!"

Some green flames, sooty clothes, a wash cloth from the still room and a horseback ride later, they were at the small series of buildings which sat on the edge of the 179-acre farm that was owned by the Devonshires.

Adrian, seeing Yugi, hurried out to meet him- though he stopped short when he saw who was riding with him.

"Yugi, why are they here?"

Yugi frowned at the young man's tone, dismounting and gesturing for Lessa and F'lar to do the same. "It was a misunderstanding, Adrian. Please understand that _that_ is all water under the bridge now- everything is fine."

Adrian eyed the trio suspiciously, his family exiting from the house, along with more of his classmates- Jessica, Timothy, Kendall and Brandon were the first to follow their friend outside. Finally, Adrian cracked a smile, reaching out to give a brief hug to Yugi before shaking hands with F'lar, and being pulled into another hug by Lessa.

That seemed to be all that was needed, and they were all invited into the house- March or not, it was still pretty cold outside. By the time they left, they were accompanied by an extra fifty people, including luggage. Deciding that Shifting or Floo powder were not going to work, Yugi pulled out a cell phone that Kaiba had lent him, for use only in special emergencies. Well-

"_Moshi moshi."_

Yugi snickered at Kaiba's annoyed and somewhat exasperated voice.

"Ah, Seto? I don't suppose you could send down a commercial airliner, could you? See, we have this little problem…."

* * *

Seto Kaiba was known as the Dragon Master- mainly because he was. Most people didn't think it was meant literally, assuming it was a reference to his Blue Eyes Dragons. Of course, it was meant quite literally- Yugi only had to mention the impending Hatching and the CEO had had the biggest- yet fastest- airliner in the area landing on open scrub land that- luckily enough- happened to be crown property, which meant the tire tracks and rather extensive damage done by the engines to the land wasn't going to be followed up on any time soon. 

Next morning found them landing just outside of Khemet, a number of teams of horses and vehicles awaiting them by the Gates of the first Wall. Levian and Astria stood there, patiently- the parents of the students chosen, which was the entire crew from the Quidditch game, looked around in awe as they stepped off the jet-blimp and into a car or onto a horse.

Lunch time and they were finally through the Main Gate of the Inner Wall, getting settled for the possible wait ahead of them.

Lessa and F'lar brought the candidates and the families of into a private conference in the Weyr barracks- which were what the hallways and weyrs around the outside of the complex was being called.

"Alright, just so everyone is clear on procedure," F'lar began, sounding every bit like a drill sergeant.

Lessa elbowed him, moving forward and nodding to everyone. "When we give the signal, you will strip down to your underwear and put on the white robe we will supply you with- after the meeting. Don't worry if it doesn't look like it will fit- we can guarantee that they will."

She sounded a bit kinder than F'lar did, so he let her speak to those gathered.

"You will stand- not sit- in a circle on the Hatching Ground around the eggs. Don't stand particularly close to any one egg- size or pattern doesn't mean anything about what kind of dragon will emerge from it.

"When the shell brakes, the dragonet will be confused and scared. It should head straight for whoever best matches it- if you don't feel a connection, or anything other than fear or worry, move out of the way should it stumble towards you. If it follows you, and you still don't feel anything, let it brush part of its body against you- that might also be a trigger for those of you with guarded minds."

Lasine entered then with a pitcher of water and some glasses, which Lessa gratefully took, poured a glass of water, and downed it before continuing.

"You should feel something… some_one_ else within your mind, speaking directly to you. Don't be scared- that's how it should be. That moment is called Impression, and I guarantee you will remember it for the rest of your life. Once Impression is made, you will lead your dragonet to the side of the Ground, where some fresh meat will be waiting. They are ravenous, but don't over-feed them: if they grow too fast, their hide will stretch and become weak, susceptible to injury. Then they'll want to sleep, which is what the chamber behind the Ground that you'll be led to is for- until your dragonet is able to fly, you'll be staying- with your partner- in the weyrling barracks. Your duty, should you Impress, will always be to care for your dragons first, yourself afterwards.

"Any questions?"

One of Adrian's friends who had spent much time in Khemet with him since it was built, Jessica, raised her hand. "How do they get names?"

Lessa smiled tenderly as she remembered her own Impression- which startled and slightly scared those used to her no-nonsense, strict attitude. "The dragon will already know his or her name. And, although generally the female riders keep their name, it's traditional for male riders to shorten their names- F'lar's full name is Fallarnon."

Their were some snickers while the Weyrleader shot a slight glare at Lessa, who just ignored him. "Anything else?"

"How many… kinds of dragons are there? And do females usually go with- er, Impress, females and males Impress males?"

Lessa couldn't identify the speaker, though they had a mature voice- a parent, then. "There are green, blue, brown, bronze, and gold dragons. Gold and green are females- blue, brown and bronze are males. Males always Impress bronzes, browns, and blues. Both males and females have been known to Impress greens, though the males are generally a bit… girly, if they do. A female always Impresses a gold, as gold dragons are Queen dragons, and the only ones able to clutch- to lay eggs. The green's ability to flame and chew firestone makes her infertile."

Seeing some of the girl's looks, Lessa glared at all of them. "No, there are _no_ queens in this clutch- and don't expect any in the next few, either."

There was silence after this, everyone thinking it through. Finally Heather, one of the candidates, asked a question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Since you mentioned fertility- what are the rules of the Weyr about… er, relationships? Like, does it halve to be rider-rider, or can it also be rider-other people?"

Lessa blinked, frowning slightly. Heather seemed to be a bit too old for her age….

"There's no restrictions, as long as you understand that your dragon comes first, other relationships afterwards. Ramoth's first daughter, Pridith, and her rider, Kylara, weren't that bad a pair- just extremely vain. At one time, both Pridith and another dragon, Wirenth, were close to heat- both were gold Queens, Wirenth rose to mate- but, nearby, Kylara had come up from Southern to visit a… friend. Because of both the timing, Wirenth's mating, and Kylara's activities, Pridith and Wirenth fought and eventually killed each other."

Lessa had to take a deep breath- that had been a very trying, very sad day for all the Weyrs of Pern. F'lar reached out a hand, squeezing her shoulder slightly. She smiled at him, grateful for the support, before continuing, pinning a glare on each and every person in the room.

"Because of Kylara's actions and self-importance, we lost two queens that day- two Queens that we _needed_ at that time. Because Kylara decided that her lust was more important than Wirenth's mating flight, more important than common sense and _safety_, we lost two lives- and almost lost the lives of their riders. Kylara went into self-imposed exile, and Brekke- thankfully- found solace in F'nor, F'lar's half-brother and rider of brown Canth, Wingsecond to F'lar."

Another bout of silence, allowing Lessa to grab another drink and composing herself.

"But what about the mating itself? Especially with two riders involved…?"

Lessa nearly spat the water out, wondering where exactly Heather was coming up with these questions.

"First of all, you shouldn't have to worry about anything like that for _at least_ a year- if not longer. A dragon is usually almost fully mature after a year, a queen taking at least twice as long. It takes longer to fully mature, and until that happens, the possibility of any dragon rising to mate- besides Ramoth and Mnementh- is completely impossible." She said it with a lot more assurance than she felt- Gaia had sped up the hardening of the eggs- perhaps the speed at which a dragon matures would also be altered?

"We generally Search for older people, ones who, when their dragons are mature enough to mate, will be able to not only make that decision, but also fully understand the consequences of their actions. Usually when a rider likes another rider, the dragons pick up on that- and vice-versa." F'lar spoke plainly, trying to reassure the parents.

"In this case, since so many of you candidates won't be considered legal adults for another couple years, we'll have to put in some kind of blocker so that the emotions of your dragons- when they do mate- won't carry over to you."

That didn't seem to reassure the parents at all, so Lessa stepped forward, nodding to everyone. "When the mating occurs, we'll lock the riders in actual rooms- not their weyrs- so that nothing can happen if those blocks don't work. Don't worry- we'll take every consideration and worry into account when training the partners. I will _not_ have any rider pregnant before they're twenty, under penalty of grounding and possibly isolation for the rest of your lives- understand me?"

The severity of her voice at the end surprised everyone, but they all nodded, the family members looking far more reassured than they had before.

Heather looked up at Lessa again. "But, what if our dragons mate, and even if we _like_ the other person, we have someone else we prefer more- or maybe even husbands or wives? What then?"

Lessa glared at her, practically emanating 'anger' and 'threat'. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that for a few years, young lady, if at all."

"Yes, but, eventually…."

F'lar laughed at the look on his weyrmate's face. "Each rider can choose another person to, er… participate in the mating with. If you take a husband, Heather, then whoever your dragon mates with should also have another partner, even another rider- if, of course, you don't want a threesome."

Lessa slapped F'lar across the face while stepping on his foot, enraged at the man for his last comment. "F'lar!"

He just smirked down at her while she huffed, turning away.

A mother of another candidate stepped forward, eyeing the two Weyrleaders. "If you two are the… Weyrleaders, you call yourselves? Well, shouldn't you be… older?"

Lessa eyed her evenly. "I can assure you, Madame, that we are more than old enough to lead a Weyr. In fact, we technically retired a year ago!"

The smirks on the Weyrleader's faces did nothing to lessen the shock through the room- though Heather got over it quickly, taking the comment completely wrong. "So, is this dragon-riding like the fountain of youth?"

Lessa struggled to hold back a groan as F'lar chuckled. "No, not really. It'll keep you healthy, though, and fit and strong- so you're practically guaranteed, unless you do something really, _really_ stupid, to live longer than most people born in your year."

That appealed to almost everyone in the room, but before any more questions could be asked, a sound of chimes echoed through the air. Lessa and F'lar looked around and out the windows, unsure what the sound meant, as did mostly everyone else.

Adrian, however, stood up and, bowing at the waist to the Weyrleaders, turned to everyone else. "I believe that that is the summons to an early dinner, as we're supposed to be having some great presentation later tonight. If the Weyrleader and Weyrwoman would lead the way…?"

Lessa and F'lar immediately smiled at the young man, turning and walking out of the room, Lessa's hand resting easily on F'lar's proffered arm. The sound of everyone else following them assured them that no one would get lost.

_I believe that young mister Adrian would Impress a bronze._

Lessa's statement was echoed by both F'lar and Mnementh. Ramoth refrained from comment- her derisive snort informed both riders and dragon that she thought none of the candidates would be good enough to Impress any of her brood.

* * *

Three days later and March break was almost over, meaning that Adrian and his friends would have to return soon- which would mean taking them out of school whenever the Hatching was imminent. 

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall traveled constantly back and forth, neither wanting to miss the Hatching and Impression that they had heard so much about.

There was a near-constant stream of traffic into and out of Khemet through air, land, and magic- Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Isis, Lessa, F'lar, and the Fal Hammund family all decided that very, very soon, some sort of air-traffic control would need to be set up. Yugi had been able to arrange that one of the Southern fields that was mostly scrubland on one side of the Ring River would be turned into a runway and storage space for planes. It was somewhat awkward to arrange, as the field was curved and runways were not, but with a minimal amount of bridge and tunnel-building they had a runway that would easily be enough room for even Kaiba's jumbo jet to land and take off. The second-tallest tower of the central complex had been re-arranged into the air traffic control tower- and both Ali Fal Hammund and Angelina Johnson were being trained by KC air traffic controllers on how to do the job properly.

Marcus had finally come up with a plan for the rest of Khemet Weyr Hold- a mixture of English, Egyptian, Western and Eastern, it featured buildings with lofts, buildings with small, mini-apartments, buildings that could function as offices and/or storage space, buildings that would probably end up being guest quarters and hotels- and everything built like it was part of some kind of historical village, using both ancient and modern concepts.

Still following the circle pattern, a total of twenty-six Ring Roads would separate the blocks, while the eight main roads that passed through the eight Gates of the Inner Wall and subsequent Walls would remain in their original location. Other alleys, stairs, and roof-top roads would also allow for easier access, and large, open spaces for dragon landings would help with movement as well.

Upon receiving universal approval, Marcus had sent out for supplies and, with permission, more personnel and the rest of their families (Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Isis, Kaiba, Dumbledore and McGonagall assuring him that money and travel were not issues). People from Tunaydah, especially the Fal Hammund family, also made the trek often, adding to the strain on the main Road and forcing Yugi to open the next set of Gates to the West.

The morning of the third day since finding all the candidates, Lessa awoke slowly, happily curled into F'lar's arms. A presence in the back of her mind she had come to associate with her 'hosts', Yugi and Atemu, stirred slightly as well, even as the much easier to recognize presences that were Ramoth, F'lar and Mnementh struggled into wakefulness.

There was something else in the air, though- something Lessa thought she should have recognized, but was unable to. The feeling, the… charge, in the air, seemed to permeate everything around her.

"F'lar… come on, we're supposed to help with setting up more of the road and alley boarders today."

"Mmhf…"

The weyrmates found themselves in the kitchens just as everyone else was arriving. Lasine, Anriel, Shimasu, Ryou, Katie, Angelina, and many of the mothers had already been up for a while, cooking breakfast for the already 300 plus people who called Khemet home.

After a quick bite either sitting, standing, or walking towards their 'position' for the day, everyone got to work, either starting to dig the foundations of the buildings or outlining the locations for either more buildings or other structures. The ruins from the original city had been removed- not demolished, but relocated to Tunaydah and other places for further study by archaeologists. This not only cleared the way for the new buildings, but allowed further study of ancient Egyptian life, and kept archaeologists and government alike from annoying Malik and Isis about digging in the Tunnels.

It was around ten o'clock, and by now everyone had noticed the way the charge gathered in the air. Lessa was continuously stopping to lift her head and try to identify the feeling- she should _know_ this, not just feel-

And all at once, the meaning became clear. She ran over to F'lar, grabbing his arm and keeping him from driving the next spike into the ground. "F'lar…"

The note in her voice made it clear enough what was happening, and immediately afterwards Mnementh and Ramoth confirmed the fact, roaring and crooning, the noises full of jubilation.

Lessa felt the charge in the air again, nodded to her weyrmate. "Maybe one hour, max."

F'lar nodded, and Lessa ran back to the complex to prepare everything while F'lar found a nice mound to dirt to stand on. He cupped his hands to his face, using them as an amplifier for his voice.

"Everyone, listen up!" People within hearing stopped to look at him, wondering what the Weyrleader would have to say. People not within hearing also turned to look, following their neighbour's example.

"Would all candidates please return to the main complex to prepare for the Hatching! Everyone else, you have, at maximum, an hour- use it as you want. I repeat, would all candidates-"

He blinked, seeing everyone heading back to the complex anyways. F'lar hopped down off the pile of rubble, running ahead to find Lessa and help her with whatever prep work she was doing. Several people who hadn't heard the announcement were asking others who had, some even running over to ask F'lar himself. A general feeling of elation and excitement coursed through the air with the ever-present charge- a number of the Arabians were already heading out to bring people from Tunaydah.

Yugi found them just as F'lar found Lessa, all of them meeting up in the main rotunda. "I'm heading up to England to pick up Madame Malkin and whoever else wishes to come- if that's okay with you."

Lessa flapped her hand, reaching out to grab the staircase rail with the other. "Go, go! Just make sure you're back in time for the Hatching!"

Yugi smiled as he ran with them up the stairs. "Then I guess we'd better get dressed now, right?"

Lessa and F'lar nodded, separating from him to head to their weyr. Yugi, on the other hand, ran straight to the nearest dark corner, Shifting into his chambers and striding quickly over to the closet.

Atemu was already more or less buried in the small area, flipping through whatever outfits were hanging up. "Aibou, what are you going to-"

Yugi gingerly pushed him out of the closet, heading for a small, darkened area at the back. Pulling out the outfits already assembled on two hangers, he threw one to Atemu while he started stripping in the closet. "Compliments of Madame Malkin, Yami. Now get dressed!"

Five minutes later or fifty five minutes before, Yugi was striding confidently into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The two aides who were out front, measuring three young and one elder woman, smiled at him, one of them pausing her work to summon Madame Malkin.

The elder woman eyed his robes speculatively, finally addressing him. "Where did you get those robes, sir?"

Yugi blinked, surprised that someone was talking to him. He turned to her, bowing slightly and smiling. "Here, in fact. Madame Malkin does a superb job, does she not?"

The woman frowned while the other three twittered, eyeing Yugi like hungry predators. "If you get her making your clothes. These apprentices don't have that certain… knack that Madame has, don't you agree? Possibly because they're not Pure bloods, like us."

Yugi continued to smile at her, though he suddenly realized that he didn't want to be in her company much longer. "I suspect that Madame Malkin has some tricks up her sleeves that her apprentices haven't caught on to yet."

The other woman looked ready to respond when Madame Malkin bustled out, dressed in a beautiful yellow dress with short sleeves and a fitted bodice, a thin trail of lace around the edges. "Are you ready to- oh my, Yugi, you're actually wearing those robes? I would have thought that you would leave them hanging in one of your closets for display…?"

Yugi continued to smile, holding out his arm for her. He wore simple black fitted breaches, with a simple black tunic, the trim a golden colour. The tunic was longer than most, reaching down to his knees. A belt of woven gold that had been a gift from Isis secured the loose fabric around his slim waist. Over top was the floor-length white vest, black laced with gold and red laced with silver embroideries flashing in the light.

"You look wonderful, Madame Malkin. And of course I would wear this for something as important as the Hatching. Lessa and F'lar are rushing around as we speak, getting themselves and the candidates ready- the families and other spectators are, I believe, doing the same."

Madame Malkin laughed, nodding to her assistants as she and Yugi headed for the door. "Do we have to rush down to Khemet, or can we take our time?"

"I have also offered to pick up whoever wishes to come and can be ready in a few minutes. I don't suppose you happened to mention to anyone else anything about this?"

Madame Malkin 'tutt'-ed, frowning at him. "Of course not! Lessa personally invited _me_, and I will _not_ jeopardize either her friendship or her 'brand loyalty', as it were."

Yugi noted the order of speech and smiled- contrary to popular opinion, Madame Malkin did not think solely of her business. "You know, I believe that you're going to have a regular clientele from Khemet soon, once word gets out. Of course, some of it might be in Egyptian-"

"Oh, nonsense. If they're from Khemet, the best won't be good enough. I will _not_ have anyone say that I 'jipped' the Weyrleaders, you, or anyone else. So, any favourites for bronze…?"

The doors closed to the small store, the apprentices getting back to work. The elder woman turned her head to her daughters and her elder daughter's friend, smirking at them. "So, ladies- what did we think of him?"

"An absolute gentleman," the friend said, casually tugging on the fabric around her and causing the apprentice working on her to stumble.

"Wonderfully charming," the elder daughter, daughter #1 commented, smirking at her friend and giving a nod of approval for her treatment of the assistant.

The younger daughter didn't say anything, staring out the window at the two shapes headed down the street.

"Merianne!"

The younger daughter blinked, startled out of her reverie. "They're not… dating, are they?"

The assistant working on Merianne laughed, nodding to the backroom. "No, ma'am, they most certainly aren't. Lord Levis just happens to be Madame's favourite model and customer. She always keeps lots of material in the backroom, since he's always so open to new ideas and styles- begging your pardon, ma'am."

The elder woman frowned at the assistants. "Lord Levis? Madame Malkin called him 'Yugi'."

The other assistant nodded, struggling to hold the material in place, hissing as she stabbed herself with a needle and opting for using her wand. "Yes, see, his full name is 'Yugi Levis Mouto' or something to that degree. He's born in Japan, but Madame has it from a number of sources that he's got royal Egyptian blood in him- so we all make sure to show respect, and he's always so very kind to us."

The mother glared at the two assistants, transferring that to a third who came out of the backroom with a tentative dress for the elder woman to try on. "And he _is_ a Pure Blood, is he not?"

There was barely a pause, not enough to worry about. The third assistant, a Pure Blood herself, stood up to pull the material over the mother's head. "Of course he is. He's a descendant of the original dynasty of Egypt- when the Pharaohs themselves did all the magic and everyone _else_ learned from them."

"And Ancient Egyptians were very proud of their blood- they would keep the magic in the families, as it meant status and a place in Pharaoh's court," the first assistant added, nodding to Merianne to step out of the dress.

"So, he wouldn't be adverse to, say… taking a wife from England, would he?"

The elder daughter and her friend giggled excitedly, Merianne frowning at her mother.

"Not that we know of, Ma'am. He's never been seen in the presence of a female that isn't married, engaged, a servant, or too young to be considered. At twenty five, he's probably looking for a woman around that age."

The elder girls giggled louder, the mother turning to Merianne. "I'm sure we will be able to find someone of good standing for you, Merianne."

Merianne didn't appreciate that insinuation that she wasn't capable of doing so herself, and turned back to the assistants. "They kept mentioning Khem-something. Where is that?"

The first two assistants shrugged- but the third had actually been down there before, taking measurements for a number of women for dresses for this very day. "It's essentially a re-built palace from the original dynasty, in the middle of Egypt. There's going to be a city around it, it has about ten Ring Walls and Ring Rivers, and farmland and forests for days. It's playing permanent host to the Benden Weyrleaders, who probably have as much power as Lord Levis."

"Benden Weyrleaders?" All four customers chorused, confusion lacing their voices.

"Dragon riders from somewhere called Pern," third clarified, straightening the fabric around the mother's rump. "Huge beasts they have, too- a giant golden female and a huge, bronze male just a bit smaller."

Merianne's eyes lit up. "Gold and bronze? Didn't Madame Malkin mention something about who Lord Levis thought would get bronze…?"

Second nodded, smiling happily as she rearranged the fall of the bunched fabric from the back of the friend's dress. "Yes- eighteen dragon eggs in the clutch. No gold Queens, but probably a good mix of bronze, brown, blue and green…."

The whimsical note in her voice caught everyone's attention, and the friend glared at her. "Really, you don't honestly think a Half Blood like _you_ would ever impress a dragon?"

Second pouted, but continued to work on the dress silently.

The mother smiled suddenly, causing third to pause in her work. "Madame?"

Mother twitched her hand, sending third back to work, easing the wrinkles and folds in the fabric. "I think we should spend more time here, girls- and maybe see if we can't find out more about this Lord Levis, hm?"

* * *

It ended up taking Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, and Bakura and even F'lar and Mnementh to get Madame Malkin, most of the Hogwarts teachers, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix down to Khemet in time for the Hatching. Lessa's guess at one hour turned out to be accurate almost to the minute- Mnementh had just landed on the Ground beside the ledge for all his 'passengers' to disembark, the Kage no Mage and other English guests entering from one of the back doors when the candidates, led by Lessa, entered the Ground. 

Ramoth eyed each carefully- all of the candidates had been down to the Ground at least once, all of them having gained at least interest from the Queen instead of the disdainful dismissal she originally gave them.

A sea of white moving onto the hot sands, a total of twenty-three candidates had been found in three days. Fifteen of which were from England- Adrian and his friends from school, all of them being proven Empaths when they had helped to dig the original trenches. Yugi had no doubt that all of them would Impress- and he had all his bets on Adrian, already being the unofficial leader of the group, Impressing a bronze- and probably the biggest one in the clutch.

In return for the comprehensive history of Gaia, Lessa and F'lar had been more than willing to give the basic history of Pern, including what they had learned about the development of dragons from Aivas. It was extremely interesting, as the history was essentially a story about 2500 years of survival against a deadly menace that they had no way to combat except for in the air with the dragons and on the ground with the agenothree- HNO3- sprayers.

Yugi was stirred out of his thoughts as Mnementh launched himself to the ledges above those reserved for humans, allowing F'lar and Lessa to join his group in the lower levels. The Ground was now clear of everything and everyone except for Ramoth, the eggs, and the candidates- no distractions, no diversions.

Jessica's father somehow squeezed through the group to Yugi and Atemu just before Lessa and F'lar arrived.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mouto?"

Yugi didn't answer at first, too intent on watching the eggs for any sign of movement. Atemu chuckled, nudging him. "Aibou? Someone wants to speak to you."

"Mm? Oh, hello! I do believe that Jessica will Impress, if that's what's worrying you."

The man laughed, somewhat uneasily. "This might be an odd question, but do you know how big the dragons will get?"

Yugi shrugged, turning his attention back to the eggs as the Weyrleaders finally reached them. "I would say that greens get about… 25, maybe 30 meters long. Mnementh and Ramoth are probably two of the best examples of a dragon that completely fills the specifications. The Pernese dragons were designed so that, through each generation, they would get bigger, stronger, faster, better endurance…. Everything would be exemplified at its best when the biggest dragons- golds and bronzes- were at their optimum size."

Lessa laughed in sheer delight, catching the end of the conversation. "Yes, and Ramoth and Mnementh were the two biggest dragons on Pern! None of their sons or daughters, gold, brown, or otherwise, ever matched their size!"

"No, but one- a runt, essentially, and _white_, of all the odd colours- was certainly clever enough to outwit us a few times." F'lar commented idly, smirking slightly at his weyrmate.

Lessa slapped his arm, turning her head around abruptly and clapping her hands in delight as the first egg began to rock and Mnementh's low rumbling started to increase in both pitch and volume.

"It's like he's singing," Ryou commented, enjoying the feeling of _happy_ that exuded from the odd music.

No one commented further on anything- for one of the eggs near the center, an almost completely white and rather plain one that everyone thought would just be a green, began to rock. Adrian looked especially excited- he believed in that egg and the dragonet inside, sure enough it would be a bronze that he had told Lessa and F'lar as such, and had spent all his time in the Hatching Ground making sure it was hardening properly and staying hot enough.

Ramoth had, at first, objected to so much time that that one egg was receiving- Lessa convinced her that, as Adrian would probably end up being that dragonet's rider, did it honestly matter, especially if he continued to do as such afterwards?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the shell split cleanly in half, falling to either side of the wobbling, almost ugly-looking creature that emerged from it. All of the candidates stepped back- or almost all, as Adrian instead took a step forward, and the small, bronze dragonet launched itself at the young man unquestioningly, butting his head into the preteen's stomach.

Adrian suddenly had the most awed yet loving expression on his face, reaching out to scratch an eye ridge in, F'lar noted, the same spot that Mnementh favoured. He turned his joy-filled face towards the Weyrleaders and his family, smiling brilliantly as he hugged the dragonet to himself.

"He says his name is Semanaerth!"

_Of course I say my name is Semanaerth. How would I not know my name, A'dran?_

Adrian laughed again, rubbing his hands over the smooth, if slightly sticky, hide. "Come, let's get you washed and fed."

_Fed first. Washing can wait for later- and I am so very, very hungry._

As Adrian led Semanaerth off the Ground towards the exit and the noonday sun and the buckets of freshly-carved meat, another shell cracked, followed by three more- a brown, green, and two more browns emerged, making their ways to Timothy, Jessica, Kendall and Brandon respectively.

"He's called Dorleth!"

"Her name is Valinath!"

"His name is Korenath!"

"…what kind of a name is Juntaneth?"

Brandon had been head-butted- hard- by Juntaneth, but quickly reassured the small dragon that he had been only joking, and wouldn't he love to join Semanaerth at the buckets of meat? Juntaneth was quick to lead the way outside for his other three siblings, tripping over his damp wings until Brandon was able to catch up to him and help.

It took another half hour for the other thirteen eggs to hatch. There were no more bronzes or browns, but a total of six blue and eight green dragons. Just as Yugi had predicted (and later claimed money on), all of the English candidates had Impressed. The other three dragons had gone to a fifteen year-old girl from Tunaydah, a fourteen year-old girl from Cairo and, surprisingly, a sixteen year-old boy from New York City.

Marcus later confessed that the American happened to be a nephew who wanted to follow in his uncle's footsteps- except he had wanted to be a carpenter.

Regardless, and without any prejudice, the new weyrlings were immediately accepted by the Weyrleaders, Ramoth and Mnementh. The entire group of Kage no Mage present (the Kaiba brothers silently seething that they were too old to Impress) paid a tribute to the new riders in the large yard outside the Ground and stables, the Arabians hidden safely in their stalls to prevent any sort of hunting on the new dragon's parts.

The rest of the afternoon was spent visiting and watching the weyrlings trying to feed their dragonets, give them a quick wash, and then amble back across the Hatching Ground to the cavern in the back which would serve wonderfully as the weyrling barracks.

Dinner was actually started around four, huge trestle tables being set up outside for residents and guests. Long benches had been made during that hour of preparation, each sitting upwards of ten people. The weyrlings took their dinner into the shade of trees, near where their partners had decided to sleep in the sun.

Four courses were served, with foods from all different people- everything from some plain rice to hamburgers to steak to fish to sushi, as well as some elaborate traditional Egyptian foods that Atemu and Bakura had described for Lasine, Anriel, Shimasu, Katie and Angelina in fine detail.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner, no one minding if you were dressed in spectacular clothes or aprons and khakis. Lessa and F'lar had opted to stay in their dress and casual tux, although they had to train the young riders how to care for their dragons. Needless to say, a change of clothes was needed immediately afterwards, which Madame Malkin had, apparently, come prepared for- she pulled out yards of materials from a bag she had brought, dragging Lessa and F'lar off into one of the parlours to create more clothes for them.

They returned not fifteen minutes later, Lessa now dressed in a white and red patterned dress that looked oddly like a mix between a kimono and the small, loose traditional clothing of Egyptian Queens. F'lar, also, wore a culturally-mixed outfit: the loose style of the Egyptian shenti had been transformed into another casual tuxedo, red-black patterned, the sleeves shaped as bells to match Lessa's.

Once dinner was finished, Lessa and F'lar proclaimed that there would be some singing, dancing, music, and dessert would be served at sunset, more than enough time for everyone to work off the roasted meats and large platters.

It didn't take much for everyone to enjoy themselves- games were set up, presided over by either Yugi or Atemu- an impromptu game of beach volleyball caught both off-guard, and they sent Katie and Angelina over to referee.

Some people, stripping down to their underwear, some not even removing their clothes, had opted to jump into the first of the Inner Ring Rivers, enjoying the last of the afternoon and the evening.

All the guests were accommodated with ease, and lots of energy- the main complex was nearly filled, and the next priority on Marcus' building plan quickly became a hotel.

Marcus' entire family had made the trip, with some help from the architect- they had been astounded by both the location and the reasons, but were eager to help with whatever they could while they were there.

Most of the guests, in fact, opted to stay for the next few days, enjoying Khemet's hospitality and helping the building wherever they could. Most of the Jameson family opted to stay in Khemet, with only a few people returning to high-end jobs that would allow them to visit whenever they wanted, anyways. The Devonshires, having been promised travel from the English farm to Khemet whenever they wished, had made a truce with Luke Bremmin and had set up a small apartment in the attached building that housed the stables.

Two of the new riders- shy Jacqueline and boisterous Nathan- had large, extended families, and appreciated Khemet's willingness to host their brothers, sisters, half-siblings, step-siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and whoever else didn't want to be a burden on their families.

So the rest of the week passed, March Break was almost over- and, as it turned out, the blue rider Jordan's mother just so happened to be a high school teacher. Another of the attached buildings, that had been separated into smaller rooms as though in preparation for being a school building, was decreed the education center, and a certain amount of hours of every day were designated for the younger people to complete whatever studies they wanted or needed- mostly biology, though Marcus and two other people from his crew who owned construction companies commandeered another room and used it for 'building school'.

March spread into April, there wasn't much change in temperature, and the weyrlings were now the sizes of a small tractor-trailers- which was abnormally fast growth, according to Lessa and F'lar. Even if they reached the proper size for flight within the next few weeks, as it seemed they imminently would, they wouldn't be 'physically mature' enough for any activity like mating for another year at least.

Some riders and families had their doubts, but Ramoth and Mnementh assured it, so those fears were quickly buried.

Adrian eventually approached F'lar, somewhat awkwardly- as the only bronze rider, he would eventually become the Wingleader for this clutch, whenever they matured, and whatever dragons that would possibly come later. However, he accepted his eventual position with pride, if not any sort of visible excitement.

"Er, F'lar? Can I talk to you for a second?"

The weyrlings had been feeding the bottomless pits they called their dragons, F'lar supervising while Lessa tended to other duties within Khemet- like, for example, the air traffic control students, which now included two other young people from Seline's family- Seline being the young woman rider from Cairo.

F'lar looked up from where he had been oiling Mnementh- the bronze dragon loved to sunbathe, but it often causing his skin to dry quicker than F'lar liked. "Yes, Adrian?"

Adrian frowned, Semanaerth waddling up beside his partner. _What is it, A'dran?_

"Is my name Adrian or A'dran?"

F'lar blinked, and Mnementh and Semanaerth would have blinked if they had been able to do so as a reaction for being confused. Instead the feelings trickled down to the riders, and F'lar had to stifle a chuckle- like he so often did while talking to Adrian and Semanaerth.

"Well, do you _want_ it to be shortened?"

"Did you?"

F'lar shrugged. "Originally, the dragons themselves had shortened the names of their riders, names like Nicholas being too much of a handful when you want to point out quickly to someone where an enemy is. So the names were shortened, slurred, and caught on with the riders until it became an honour to be able to shorten your name, to show you were a dragon rider. So Nicholas became N'kals, and Adrian apparently becomes A'dran."

"And Fallarnon became F'lar?" Adrian asked as innocently as possible.

F'lar cuffed him lightly, his angered expression turning into one of good humour. "If you want to shorten your name, by all means go ahead. If you like being Adrian, however, you should be prepared for hearing and answering to the name A'dran as well, as I get the feeling that Semanaerth will be calling you that."

_All dragons call him A'dran._ Mnementh commented idly, nudging his rider's back with his nose. _It is a sign of respect from us._

Semanaerth made a sound between a hiss and a cheap- he butted his head against Adrian again, large eyes whirling into a slight yellow. _You said you would feed me once you talked to F'lar._

Adrian chuckled, almost tiredly. He loved Semanaerth to death- but the young bronze's constant demands for food was almost irritating him. It would have, except that he had grown up raising animals, and couldn't hold any sort of resentment against his dragon.

"Alright, Semanaerth. We'll get you some food."

F'lar watched as Adrian led his dragon away, eyeing both him and the other weyrlings. He turned his attention to the complex, seeing Ramoth basking in the sun on one of the ledges from the weyr.

_Maybe we should talk to Yugi about this._

F'lar had become accustomed to broadcasting for not just Mnementh, but Ramoth and Lessa as well. His weyrmate's answer was prompt, giving him cause to believe that she had decided to remove herself from air traffic control lessons.

_Name shortening? Just offer the option to them- if they want to shorten their names, let them._

F'lar frowned. _Didn't Isis say that there was some sort of legal proceedings for that sort of thing?_

…_so we go to Yugi when they've chosen._

It was amazing how quickly the young man had become the center of Khemet. Any problem could be solved by going to him, confusion sorted out, and any half-formed, crazy idea in one's head could inexplicably take on a possible, wonderfully clear and comprehensive form when ranted enough about to the hikari.

Atemu didn't particularly like Yugi being used in this way, but Yugi himself was more than happy to help out, especially when it required a bit of not-quite-scientific influence.

The only problem with the fail-safe plan of 'going to Yugi' was that, once a week, both he and Atemu would disappear for a day, leaving Ryou- who was just as skilful if not as easily accessible- in charge.

There were many theories as to where they disappeared to- from other worlds to England to 'some run-down motel where no one knows them to have rabid bunny sex'. The last one had been put down as soon as it started- _that_ sort of publicity had no place in Khemet.

Yugi and Atemu had been inside Khemet the whole time- inside the complex itself, to add confusion to worry. Where _exactly_ they were they never said, but that only added fuel to some of the weirder rumours.

No location was ever found and, as April began approaching May and Semanaerth and the browns had their first flying lessons, Yugi was becoming more and more recluse.

…

"Yami, you _know_ I hate starting at five o'clock in the morning," Yugi hissed, slipping his cloak over his shoulders as he follow Atemu down the main staircase to the indoor garden, both of them walking swiftly- and silently- over to one panel of the circular walls.

The darkness didn't answer- it hadn't been a question.

They both stepped within the dark alcove that was revealed after pressing a certain part of the wall, the stone panel sliding shut silently behind them.

A few Charter Marks for light from Yugi and the gently-slopping stairs down to the ruins of the original palace were visible- stairs that would, all too soon, become horribly steep and awkward to traverse.

"Yami, we were supposed to help build again today. And it's almost the end of the school year- we're supposed to also be preparing for teaching next year!"

Atemu whirled around to face him, forcing Yugi back against one of the walls as bright crimson bored into amethyst.

"Do you know _why_ we're coming down here today, aibou?"

Yugi gulped, feeling the slight increase in heat from Atemu as the Ancient Pharaoh stepped closer again, bringing him within inches of the light.

"Er… because it's Sunday?"

"And do you know _why_ we honour the gods on Sunday, aibou?"

"Um… because Sunday was named after the gods of the Sun?"

Atemu nodded his head sharply. "Do you know why we have been coming down here lately on other days besides Sunday?"

Yugi blinked. He _had_ thought that they had been going down to the shrine in the ruins more often than once a week. "Er… no?"

Atemu paused, clearly expecting a 'yes'. "…really?"

Yugi nodded, slowly. "You just always woke me up and by the time I realized where we were going we were already down at the shrine."

Atemu hmmed, turning on his heal and dragging Yugi down the stairs. "It's because that now we'd always ask for a bountiful harvest, and for prosperity and safety- for good things to happen to us. I just thought it would be wise to continue that tradition."

Yugi bit his lip. There it was again- evidence of the True Memory sneaking out, and he had no idea about it. Another example that he was a failure of an hika-

"Don't even _begin_ to think that, aibou."

Atemu's voice startled Yugi out of his reverie- he hadn't noticed they were already on the sandy floor of the Pit that held the ruins safe. His eyes narrowed quickly, though, replaying the darkness' words again.

"And when did I give you permission to read my mind if I don't broadcast my thoughts?"

Atemu pinned him to a piece of rubble- based on the designs, part of the Records room. "Because, perfect light, you are _mine_."

"That doesn't mean you can invade my privacy!"

"Of course it does," Yami shrugged the comment off, eyes still boring into Yugi's own. "In case you've forgotten, aibou, we were once the same person. You are I as I am you. Your thoughts are my thoughts, as mine are yours. There is no 'privacy' between us, aibou- we're supposed to be open, unguarded, completely defenceless against the other." And now the yami's voice took on an almost pleading tone, and Yugi sincerely wished that he hadn't said anything, to hear that uncertainty in the other's normally confident voice. "But… if there's anything wrong… if you should wish to live without-"

Yugi stopped him by embracing him in a tight hug, his grip clearly stating he had no intention of letting go.

"Stop it. Stop it right now. You say that you'll do anything to protect me, make me happy? Do you really think living a half-life without you, where I'd be empty and alone and depressed and more than likely suicidal would make me happy, would help me?" Like Atemu hadn't been able to keep his worry out of his voice, Yugi was unable to keep the fear and desperation from colouring his own. "Oh Yami, if you were to go, I would follow immediately. Gaia can take care of herself, as can everyone else. I would follow you to the ends of the earth- if you would have me."

Atemu opened his mouth to protest, but Yugi cut him off, keeping his eyes on the floor as he spoke. "I… I know that I haven't fulfilled my duty, even if everyone says I have, and the gods even deemed you prepared to move onto Duat. But there's still so _much_ that we don't know, so much that we really should and-"

_**(-(There is no need to worry. I/We have made preparations for this very problem long ago. Be at ease, and come to me/us.)-)**_

Never ones to deny the powers that were, Yugi and Atemu moved forward until they were in the open area in front of the shrine. They both kneeled, folding their hands on the floor in front of them, and then leaning forward to rest their foreheads on the back of their hands.

Both felt the energies shift and shape themselves into the Egyptian Celestials, who stood around them in all their glory.

At a sudden pulse, both stood and moved to stand side-by-side, hands linked, in a gap in the circle, purposefully left there for that very reason.

_**(-(And now, WE begin!)-)**_

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time that Atemu and Yugi made it back to the indoor garden, each of them taking turns to down the goblet that Lasine had left out for them. Yugi gratefully collapsed onto one of the benches, smiling up at Atemu as his darkness followed his example with a little more grace.

"Was that a new record?"

Atemu shut his eyes, leaning his head on top of Yugi's. "A record for what?"

"The length of a meeting."

The Ancient Pharaoh groaned, grasping Yugi's hand with one of his own as he stole the goblet from Yugi and took a long swig of the sweet-sour liquid within. "I doubt that that could be considered a 'business' or 'political' meeting, aibou. And besides- aren't you happy with the outcome?"

Yugi chuckled, reaching deep inside his heart with his hand and caressing the gift that he had been given. The little, extremely dense packet of energy pulsed in return, reaching through his body and down their link to ease the stress and lethargy that had overtaken them.

"I can't say that I'm not, Yami. And I can't say that I'm all that tired anymore, either."

Atemu blinked open his eyes, sitting up and examining Yugi. He hadn't the chance to do so in the Pit or on the way back up, but now that he looked, he could see some subtle differences. Most notably, Yugi's golden Eye shone prominently on his forehead, and Atemu somehow knew that cover-up- even magical cover-up- wouldn't hide the symbol any more. A new spark shone in his eyes, seeming to be a pool of amethyst water, faint hints of silvers, blues, and reds mixed in. His aura had changed slightly (though it _did_ do that every time they went down to the Shrine, anyways), and his skin seemed to be _glowing_ in the faint light from the moon high above.

Yugi seemed completely rejuvenated, like he had just had a long and restful sleep. His energies were balanced, too, although Atemu knew that that wouldn't last long.

"We'll have to ask Ryou to keep a vial of that White Amber and a syringe with him at all times, you know."

Yugi winced, pouting as he looked away. "Don't remind me."

They sat there for a bit longer, discussing the newest developments as they took turns sipping from the goblet. Finally, Atemu stood and offered a hand to Yugi to pull him to his feet.

They proceeded up to their chambers, Yugi dimly wondering why they hadn't Shifted up all those stairs. Atemu chuckled as they set about the motions of preparing for sleep, though neither was tired.

They sat on the bed, staring out the windows at the night sky. Yugi smiled, giggling lightly as he touched the Eye gently. "Whatever happened to normalcy?"

Atemu looked over at him, smirking as he pulled one of his light's goldenrod bangs. "Normal? You were _normal_?"

The faked look of disgust at the word 'normal' on the dark's face caused Yugi to giggle again, even as he swatted Atemu's hand away. "Oh hush. At least I'm not as bad as _you_!"

The odd smirk was the only warning that Yugi received before he was pinned to the bed, Atemu reaching down to tickle his sides. "GAH, Yami, STOP!" An evil-sounding chuckle was Yugi's response, and he immediately struggled to fight against his attacking darkness.

Ten minutes later they were both exhausted, but neither was quite ready to sleep. Yugi pushed Atemu off him, sitting up to reach into the top cabinet of one of the bedside tables, looking for a game to play to pass the time. His fingers brushed against a plastic bag, and he stopped, suddenly remembering last September.

Atemu sat up, feeling the odd surge of emotions from his lighter half. "Aibou…?"

Yugi slowly pulled out the bag, feeling the single objected contained within. Atemu's eyes widened in recognition as the white grocery bag was placed on the bed between them. They had never opened the bag to see what was in it- as a final gift from Sugoroku, it was treated with respect and generally kept away from prying eyes.

Shimmering amethyst met with wondering crimson, both opting to reach out a hand to place over the bag. The sound of plastic crinkling filled the room, the silence palpable.

Yugi took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Atemu's hand reached over and squeezed the paler, smaller double. _((Ready?))_ Comfort flowed down the link, and Yugi gladly embraced the emotion.

_(Ready.)_

They worked together to pull the small package out of the bag. Wrapped in parchment like Mark mages used and tied with a piece of string, it was obviously a rough, quickly-done job. But the spells that had been layered on top for safety and invisibility and other protections were strong, and took a bit of energy to disengage them.

The parchment fell away slowly, like it was teasing them, and when the small gift was laid bare for all to see, Yugi felt his breath catch in his throat.

The golden shimmer of the electron wand sent waves of light dancing on the walls, the intricate patterns engraved on the wand accentuated by the shadows from the moon and small lamp. The handle seemed to be made of either white gold or silver, a thin piece of woven black and white rope winding up to a small junction where handle became wand. It was hard to see exactly what the detailing was of, but a few hieroglyphs meaning 'Life', 'Peace', 'Prosperity', 'Love', and 'Courage' glimmered near the handle.

Yugi carefully picked the wand up, Atemu scooting over to place his hand over Yugi's, making it so both of them were holding the stick of gold, silver, and, looking at the very bottom of the wand, they were surprised to find an opal nestled in silver-white teeth.

A surge of power washed through them, the wand glowing with its own inner light. Streams of Shadows and Sraf, followed by the torrent of the Charter and other lesser symbols and matrixes flowed on a stream of light and darkness into the opal, parts of both of their auras mixing with that which was already a part of the wand. Sparks and mini-fireworks of all colours lit up the entire room, reflected in the Gemini Pharaoh's eyes.

Finally, the lightshow was over and the wand returned to its normal, golden state.

Yugi and Atemu carefully lowered it back to the bed, though there was no need- it was theirs now, more powerful than any other and- as far as they could tell- near-completely indestructible.

_(Which is a good thing, considering all the trouble we always get mixed up in.)_

_((Aa.))_

They still weren't tired, but both decided that they should sleep. Placing the wand into the pocket of his cloak, Yugi crawled under the covers of their bed, Atemu quickly following as the lamp was turned off.

Their bodies wouldn't rest, so they opted to head into their soul rooms, forcing the physical forms to re-enervate. Curling into each other on the bed in Yugi's soul room, neither failed to noticed the small, golden new addition to a small desk that had appeared in the corner a few years ago.

* * *

**Notes**

**1)** WoWoW…. Heh, didn't think I could write this much in only three sittings. Well, we're back into school full-force, and our silly Physics teacher started with Relativity and Quantum Mechanics, which stinks because half the questions have something called 'retardant…' something-or-other, and we haven't _learned_ about anything else from this year, so we have _no idea_ what we're doing. And then to make it worse, what is 't not' and what is 't' keeps switching- is 't not' the relativistic or the proper time? What does that make 't'? How can you tell the difference? And then there comes the equations for mass and length…. DON'T TAKE QUANTUM PHYSICS BEFORE FINISHING THE NORMAL UNITS. It'll hurt your head like you wouldn't believe. Blah.

**2)** Well, Yugi finally got his wand. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lessa, F'lar, and everyone else in Khemet knows the basic story behind everything, and we now have our first Wing of Dragon Riders. Whee! Oh, if someone could possibly calculate the exact length of time the eggs stay on the Hatching Ground on Pern it would be very much appreciated. No, really. I know that the Queen lays about a month or two after the mating flight, but I'm not clear on the amount of time between laying and Hatching. Brawh.

**3)** I basically just re-read the chapter. Yeah. Fixed some mistakes- make sure to rant and tell me if you see anymore? And I'm not sure how the Chemical Composition for agenothree will turn out- if the subscript three doesn't and I forget to fix it, **then pretend that it is there**.

**4)** Eh, not too much else. Yeah me. Oh, was supposed to get to the 'death scene' in this chapter. I was having so much fun with everything that I kinda forgot about that… heh? Will be in the next chapter. I'll try and finish off the rest of May, June, July and August next chapter so that we can get on with the actual school stuff. I'm saying 'try'. No matter what, the beginning of the school stuff will be the beginning of a new chapter, so be prepared for one of my chapters in the near future being either longer than usual or ridiculously short. I'm anal like that. :)

**Other Notes**

**(1)** Heh. This chapter and the two before it were, according to the notes I've been making, supposed to all be in one chapter. The problem? I try to stick to 30 pages on Word, Arial size 10, single spaced. I write a lot of descriptive stuff. I do _extra_ when it isn't needed (and got 5 taken off my written religion ISU because I put more than three sources in my Works Cited. WTF is THAT?!) Soooo… yeah. Not all-in-one, but all-in-three. Actually, all-in-four, as some of the stuff I have down for this chapter is actually going to go into the _next_ chapter. Erm… oops?

**(2) _THE FOLLOWING NOTE WAS WRITTEN ON AUGUST 6, 2007. THE REST WERE WRITTEN SOMETIME DURING AUGUST AND SEPTEMBER 2006._** I just re-re-read this thing, and (once again) realized something. The bit with the Celestials I didn't really like, and I realized that some could mistake a bit of the Yugi/Yami interaction as a hint to something else in the future (no, NOT yaoi). I actually was trying to figure out how I could work that in... but nnnooo, not happening. So, yes, I didn't like the Celestials bit very much, but it is sort of needed. Long story. Actually, it's not, but it's part of the plot, so we're not going there. Well, one year after I wrote this, it's going up! Whee!

...I am SO bad at this...

* * *

**Quote of the Day: **_"Ah, nothing like the feeling of cinnamon hearts burning holes in my tongue in the morning."_

_-_ Me, actually. Krissy got all of us these baggies of cinnamon hearts, and I always left mine at home. Potato would bring hers, however, so I kept begging her to give me some. She did, and I stuffed _**FOUR**_ in my mouth at one point. Can we say... Ow?


	15. The Summer of Mourning

_**Return to the Old Ways**_

**Chapter 13:** The summer of mourning

**Warnings:** The usual. Oh, this was written sometime during September-October of 2006, but I kept forgetting to post it... so yes, some things are strange. Besides that, a little bit of the usual torture, especially considering what happens in this chapter. Um, not much else... I guess this is just another example of why this story is rated 'T'.

**Notes: **Ah ha, I'm horrible. I wrote this HOW long ago? I finished DH and the first thing out of my mouth was, "Damn! That means I have to change this!" See why I didn't post it until now?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to, I don't own anything, except for possibly the plot. All YGO chars and references belong to Takahashi, Pern stuff belongs to Anne McCaffery (and apparently her son, To...d (?) McCaffery), Axis stuff belongs to someone else. There was something else in here, too... Oh, duh. HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling, who I'm beginning to believe might be able to speak to God.

* * *

Yugi awoke suddenly as the sun was just rising, shining onto the back wall and reflecting off the mirror into his eyes. Atemu growled, burying his head further into his light's chest to avoid consciousness. 

A slight tugging in his mind made Yugi groan, wanting to deny the summons. He sat up, looking down at his darkness as Atemu made himself comfortable without the other body. Apparently, he was the only one being called.

Another tug, this one accompanied by something that almost felt like a shove, sent Yugi giving up his quest for clothes as he just threw his cloak around his shoulders, Shifting down to the indoor garden before proceeding down to the Pit.

To his surprise, the entire contingent of Celestials were already waiting for him, shifting on their 'feet' and moving to let him into the circle. Yugi hurriedly bowed to them, straightening and nodding to each in turn.

"What need have you of me?"

A ripple of humour around the ring of heavenly forms made Yugi feel slightly awkward- it was always fine when Atemu was around, but without his yami he felt open and like everything about him was bare to the world.

_**(-(You have what I/We have given you?)-)**_

Yugi hesitantly brushed against the packet of energy, nodding as he felt the surge of power. "Yes."

_**(-(Good. But you must be careful. Let no one know of it. Never use it. Don't check to see if it is there. Do you understand?)-)**_

Yugi blinked, feeling rather out-of-sorts about this whole situation. "Pardon, but why did you give… it to me if I'm just to ignore it? And what is 'it', anyways?"

Another ripple of laughter, and Yugi began to wonder what exactly was so funny.

_**(-(It is something of Mine/Ours that is very important. Let it grow and live within you, feeding off your energies and emotions, until such time that I/We tell you otherwise.)-)**_

Yugi wanted to pout- why did it sound like he wasn't going to enjoy this?

_**(-(You may go. Tell Atemu that there is no need to come here more than once a month- I/We have other things to do besides discuss with you.)-)**_

The words were harsh, the tone was not, and it was the most obvious dismissal ever. Yugi bowed to them, making his way back up to the indoor garden before Shifting back up to their rooms.

He found Atemu glued to his side almost instantly, wrapped by strong, tanned arms and a head buried in his hair. "Aibou…."

Yugi chuckled, feeling the new energy squirm slightly. He ignored it, determined to do exactly what the Celestials had said to do- he didn't need to get on their bad sides. "Yami…."

"Where were you?!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, pushing away from the darkness to find some clothes. "_They_ called me down and told me to essentially ignore _Their_ 'present' until _They_ tell me not to."

Atemu blinked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

Yugi huffed. "If not, then that was a really weird dream."

The Pharaoh examined his hikari again, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright then. Anything else happen?"

Yugi turned around with some clothes folded over his arms, making his way to the bathroom for a shower. "Yeah- _They_ are getting annoyed with our constant visits. No more than once a month, Yami."

Atemu felt shock overcome him, then laughed. "And this straight from the falcon's beak, hm?"

* * *

Yugi and Atemu decided to break their fast early as they had many things to do that day- specifically, a desk that had been just laying around had been moved into a small study-like room which had become their office had, in turn, become buried under five stacks of paper which were waiting for some attention. 

Few people were up at the moment- Jessica's mother, Seline, Lasine, and another young woman from Tunaydah were just preparing the first meal of the day, and only a select few workers and one or two young men who called themselves 'guards' were awake to enjoy the smell of the cooking. Lasine walked over to them with two plates piled with foodstuffs, Seline following behind her with two goblets of some sort of juice.

"So, do we get to know where you two disappeared to yesterday?" Lasine asked casually, setting down the plates and turning around to grab another for Seline. The young dragonrider gave each their drinks, sitting down lightly on the chair beside her, acting the proper young woman- and then Lasine placed her plate in front of her, and all pretences disappeared as she dug in hurriedly.

Yugi chuckled, Atemu edging slightly away from Seline as she realized her manners and who she was eating with, blushing as she quickly adopted a calmer, less-messy version of eating. "No, Lasine. But we won't be gone so often- just once a month now."

Lasine smiled, poking her Master in his arm. "Good. Less paperwork for everyone else."

Yugi sweatdropped as Atemu chuckled. "You're always down here in the kitchens, Lasine. Don't tell me that they're making you do some of the work?"

"Of course not! I'm not a 'proper authority figure', though _apparently_ I'm good enough to complain to like _I_ can do something about it!"

All three of the others sitting at the table chuckled, Lasine excusing herself when a group came into the kitchens for their breakfast. This let Yugi and Atemu turn their attentions to Seline, who was now nibbling at her food, the initial hunger somewhat sated.

"Miss Seline? I don't believe that we've been introduced," Yugi commented, offering her his hand.

Seline blinked, looking up at him. "Oh, um, no. I'm Aturenarth's rider, from Cairo."

"And you have a… brother and a cousin in ATC training, correct?"

Seline looked shocked, lowering her eyes back down to her plate. "Yes, sir. I am- I am honoured that you would know of that."

Yugi bit his lip as Atemu chuckled, both their eyes twinkling. "Dear Seline, as the ATC will end up being responsible for co-ordinating all air traffic around Khemet, I would _hope_ we know what is happening in regards to it."

Seline blushed, and Yugi, feeling somewhat sorry for the embarrassed girl, gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry- not much goes on here that we don't know about. I was wondering if we might not be able to see Aturenarth?"

"Of course! She will be very happy to see you, I'm sure!"

The green rider bolted down the rest of her food, scooping up all the dishes to give to Lasine before leading the two Pharaohs down to the back courtyard by the Hatching Ground.

* * *

As Seline ran to get her dragon, Yugi chuckled as he watched Adrian tending to Semanaerth on the banks of one of the Ring Rivers, Jessica and Valinath beside them. They were in the middle of a water fight, although Yugi was sure that the riders must be feeling a bit chilly- the sun had just barely climbed over the Inner Ring Wall, and hadn't had a chance to warm the air. 

"I am glad that everything has worked out alright," Yugi commented aside to Atemu, smiling as he saw Jessica dump a whole bucket of dirty water onto Adrian and Semanaerth, who in turn knocked the two females into the muddy ground around them.

Atemu nodded, stepping slightly closer to Yugi as they watched the two riders start to wrestle. "Indeed. And I do believe that we know who will probably be the first to rise to mate."

Yugi shot him a look, but he turned around to see the 'fighting' weyrlings, and could only smile. "Perhaps. It is good for them, to have someone who understands what they think and are going through."

The darkness hadn't a chance to respond as Seline, leading Aturenarth, came out from the Hatching Ground and Weyrling barracks, Aturenarth finishing slurping what suspiciously looked like a large piece of raw meat.

Yugi and Atemu bowed graciously to the young green. Aturenarth eyed them before bowing her head, eyes now glowing a subtle green-blue. Seline smiled as she heard her dragon comment. "Aturenarth says to say that you are the- sorry dear heart, what was it again? Oh yes, the 'best human specimens' she has seen."

Yugi continued to smile while Atemu quickly hid a cough. "Well Aturenarth, you are one of the best Pernese dragons- any breed of dragons, actually- that _we_ have ever seen."

Aturenarth made a whistling noise that certainly seemed happy, before she nudged Seline over to the Ring River, where Adrian and Jessica were just walking up from. They stopped to speak for a bit to each other, and then Seline bid Adrian and Jessica farewell as she ran to catch up with Aturenarth- who was already on the river bank.

Adrian and Jessica made a bee-line for Yugi and Atemu, smiling and bowing their heads as they walked. The light and dark met the two dragonriders halfway, bowing to Semanaerth and Valinath. The bronze and green trumpeted lowly, nodding their heads to the Pharaohs as they decided to plop down on a nice patch of grass, back-to-back, and have a nap.

The two riders laughed at their dragons, coming to a halt before the other two. "Yugi, Atra! Good morning!" Adrian greeted them, Jessica giggling as she curtseyed.

More greetings were exchanged as they moved to sit under a tree that was close enough to the dragonets that neither rider would be too distracted. Quickly, talk turned to the most recent happenings in Khemet and around the world (everyone readily agreed with Marcus's idea that there should be no hotels- if you stayed in the Weyr-Hold, you would have to work to earn your keep).

"Yugi? I was wondering about something…." Adrian finally stated after a few minutes of peaceful silence as the sun finally was high enough to make a change in the temperature and more people were moving about.

"What is it?"

Even Jessica looked at him in interest- apparently, she wasn't privy to all the bronze rider's musings, either.

Adrian looked like he just wanted to say forget it, but a light, encouraging rumble from Semanaerth caused him to sit up straight, unconsciously filling the role that would all too soon officially be his. There was no hesitation in his eyes or posture now- and certainly not in his voice.

"I want to officially change my name to A'dran."

That caught everyone off-guard, but quickly they were asking him about why, what had brought this decision around, and just in Khemet or legally changed in England?

"Officially, legally. I think it would be a great tribute to the other riders out there- wherever they are."

Yugi beamed at the bronze rider as he felt his darkness' sudden approval of the young man. Jessica nodded, commenting how she almost wished it was tradition to shorten a female's name as well.

"With so many past dragonriders, it's almost like a return home- they came from a terran planet, and now they return to one."

"Then you are hereby Adrian no longer, but A'dran- and tell the other riders that, if they wish, they can do so as well."

* * *

That proclamation had spread through Khemet faster than anyone had anticipated, and by noon everyone else were referring to the dragonriders by their shortened names. The dragons, too, seemed to be enjoying the 'new' names of their riders, to the point where they wanted to fly around and blast their happiness to everyone. 

Another week, and that want had prompted every single weyrling into the sky, the riders having to hold on tightly to keep from falling off their enthusiastic partners. A'dran was obviously a very skilled flyer (when the Abhorsen crew came down from England for a break, Katie quite proudly said that was due to her Quidditch training), and was soon practicing short jumps _between_ around Khemet, then out to isolated, usually abandoned, landmarks around Egypt. In his spare time he helped the rest of his wing, Mnementh and Ramoth overseeing the lessons.

The search for the Horcruxes, meanwhile, had long ago turned sour. The informant that Yugi and Atemu had met in November (although Yugi was always very careful to be vague about the meeting that he had skipped out on in anger) had given them many possible leads, none of which actually led anywhere.

"I'm beginning to think it would be easier to just post a message somewhere, asking for someone with one of mouldy wart's Horcruxes to meet us somewhere," Malik commented at a small meeting they were holding at Abhorsen's House, A'dran and Semanaerth practicing their _between_ jumps from their farm to Khemet and back again.

Bakura flicked a rolled-up ball of paper at the tomb Keeper, levelling a glare in the blonde's general direction. "Right, and get a whole bunch of nutters sending in information?"

"Well, at least it was an idea."

Ryou placed a warning hand on Bakura's arm, preventing him from rising and strangling Malik. Isis did likewise with Malik (only to prevent him from running), while Rashid, Lessa, F'lar, Seto and Jounouchi sat around the table, eyeing the four empty chairs.

"But what can we do about _this_?" Jounouchi grumbled, indicating the newspapers that littered the table. All were from English newspapers, only a few not coming from a certain one- and all of those articles about the 'Opinions' section from the main. The pen-names 'AI' and 'Levis' were common, the dates reaching from before Christmas to the morning's.

"Burn them?" Seto commented off-handed, busy trying to wrap his mind around the 'Horcrux' idea.

Lessa slapped the pale hand that reached for the nearest paper. "No. Yugi said that he wanted to keep them- for 'ammo' against this 'AI' person."

F'lar blew one of his dark bangs out of his eyes. "It seems to be working. There hasn't been any new groups formed to take on this 'dark lord' or 'death eaters' since this started, and everyone has really been getting into the debate."

"The point is, Yugi might very well need to repeat something that he's said earlier if this continues- the main debate about the Occurrences has started coming full circle to the original problem of private investigations, and the UN." Isis pointed out, shifting the stack of papers to show the earliest ones and the newest ones.

Jounouchi was about to make another comment, but stopped when he felt Seto's hand on his wrist.

The door creaked open slightly, allowing Yugi, Atemu, Dumbledore and Minerva to enter. Dark cloaks swirled around all four of them (although Dumbledore's was trimmed in a bright, lurid orange and green). Taking their seats, the two Pharaohs gestured for their English allies to begin their report.

"We may have been able to track down one of the Horcruxes," Dumbledore began, to some cheering.

"Thank you, Mr. Bakura, for letting us poor, incompetent Mark mages do this on our own," Minerva added dryly, remembering what Ryou had offered (much to Bakura's chagrin), only to have his offer turned down. Bakura had taken it as a personal insult, and had sent many letters saying so.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall."

As Dumbledore began to outline the process (in the hopes that the same basic idea might lead them to another Horcrux or three), plots and plans and ideas began forming in everyone's minds. If they could take out the Horcruxes, not only would six sevenths of Voldemort's soul be destroyed and his claim to near-eternal life be erased, but any possibility of a power boost would also be removed- and an end to this reign of terror could be wrought.

"So I would like someone- anyone- to check out the location before anything else is done. I promised Harry that I would take him along the next time I found a Horcrux to destroy, and I plan to keep that promise. Otherwise I would have personally done this job."

Nods all around, before Yugi and Atemu turned to Bakura, Ryou and Malik. "Well? What does the King of Thieves think about a recon mission?"

Bakura shrugged carelessly, smirking at the tone in Atemu's voice. "Why, is the Pharaoh admitting to not be as good as a common _thief_ at something?"

Yugi nearly had to sit in Atemu's lap to keep him from launching himself across the table at Bakura. Instead, Atemu bit out, "Only something spawned from a rat could do what we're asking you!"

This was a rather round-about way of insulting Bakura's mother and residents of Kuru Eruna (which was a _big_ no-no). Yugi actually sent Atemu out of the room, Ryou accompanying the Pharaoh as Malik, Isis and Yugi worked to calm the thief down.

"Fine. As long as it gets me away from _that_ bastard."

Yugi bit his lip, frowning in Bakura's general direction. Technically, if Atemu was a bastard, then Yugi could be considered one too….

Bakura patted him on the head. "Not you, midget. And are you _sure_ that I can't take anything?"

Yugi wasn't much mollified.

* * *

A'dran's wing landed neatly on the open dirt area outside Abhorsen's House that had been created just for that reason. Seline, Nayoa from Tunaydah, and Jason- now J'son- from New York were awed by the eerie calmness- and morning coolness- of the English countryside. 

A'dran led the riders to the parlour-turned-meeting room, leaving their dragons (who were now each at least the size of a small house) to find a sunny spot and relax.

"Come in."

The double oak doors swung open, allowing the riders to enter. "You called us here, Weyrleaders?" A'dran asked formally, for the benefit of everyone in the room.

"A'dran, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, as well as Yugi, Ryou and Malik, have all consented to teach you cloaking charms. We want you to do sweep rides of England and Egypt every week using them, looking for anything that might be considered 'weird', even for mages."

A'dran eyed F'lar, for he was the one who had spoken, before turning his attention to Lessa, and then the others at the table. When everyone either smiled or nodded, A'dran allowed himself to relax, feeling the other riders behind him doing the same.

"Alright. When do we start?"

"As soon as you like," Lessa told him, standing. "I have to get back to Khemet. Niyern has declared herself Headwoman, and we're trying to organize all our matters."

F'lar left with her, Isis and Rashid leaving soon afterwards. Seto and Jounouchi opted to hang around for a bit before leaving, both being firmly beaten by Atemu and Yugi in a quick game of two-on-two Duel Monsters. With only the 'teachers' left, they set to work teaching the riders how to properly perform a cloaking spell. Dumbledore and McGonagall watched the student's progress, noting the abilities of the casters.

By dinner time, every rider could completely cloak themselves and their dragons for upwards of one hour straight (which, according to every experiment and study done on the case, meant that the caster should be able to hold the cloak for as long as necessary). Dumbledore left, apparently also having a large stack of paperwork sitting somewhere in his office that needed to be attended to. Minerva remained behind, drilling the riders in getting up the cloaks quickly and proficiently.

"Yugi, Atra, can I speak to you for a moment?"

They had been on the way to dinner, but Minerva's summons caused them to turn around and speak with the Deputy Headmistress. "Yes, Minerva?"

"I noticed that some of the riders- A'dran, the browns, and a few of the blues and greens- were quite adept at casting. The Headmaster had asked me to ask you if you would let them enter Hogwarts next year- admittedly, as first-year students, but as most of them are under the age of fifteen, it shouldn't make much difference."

Yugi blinked at the normally severe face which had softened itself for the moment, Atemu frowning. "Why are you asking us? Lessa and F'lar are the Weyrleaders."

Minerva's face stiffened again- though whether it was because of the question, or Katie and Anriel passing behind them towards the dining room laden with trays of food was up for grabs. "Because this recommendation would sound more important and helpful if it came from you than us."

_(She has a point.)_

_((Doesn't mean we have to like it, aibou.))_

Yugi smiled up at the Transfiguration Professor. "Of course. We'll talk to them either tonight or tomorrow, and get our message to you by this weekend."

Her face once again softened, before she led them into the dining room and dinner.

* * *

Bakura, Ryou, and Malik weren't the only guests to arrive just before lunch one week later. A number of the dragonriders were bombarded with owls, all of them carrying a sheaf of parchment letters, some so thick that the owl could barely fly. 

Those riders who didn't receive the invitation didn't mind- Yugi, Ryou and Malik promised that they would have their complete education, including Aura, Mark, Mio and Spirit training. Some of those who did receive the letters also opted not to go, wanting to focus more on taking care of their partners than anything else.

A'dran, Jessica, Jacqueline, and the brown riders were the only ones to accept the invitation. Heather was the only rider to not get an invitation but still wanted to go- fortunately, she was quickly distracted by her dragonet, who dunked her into the first Ring River.

"Thank you!" Those going chorused, smiling up at the Weyrleaders and Kage no Mage.

F'lar's eyes roamed the group, frowning at the riders. "You know our conditions, though."

A'dran stood straight, nodding his head. "No ignoring our dragons, and reporting back here once a week. Sweep-riding in the mornings, lunches, any spares we may have, and after school."

F'lar nodded, turning to Liam, now L'am. "And while your Wingleader and Wingseconds are off, you are in charge of training and leading this wing. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Yugi smiled from where he stood, leaning against a railing. A number of balconies had recently added themselves to the outer walls of the complex, one of which was just above and to the right of the Weyrwoman's quarters. This let anyone standing there have a wonderful view of the Southern Courtyard, where the dragons were trained and taken care off.

"Isn't it amazing?" The light breathed, turning to his darkness with eyes aglow. "Who would have thought that this was possible- and that everyone is accepting it?"

Atemu chuckled, turning his head slightly to the north-north-west, eying the third set of Gates that would need to be opened sooner rather than later. "Around here maybe, aibou. And with Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix, the residents and members of which are always open-minded. But if the Mark mage community in general found out about this- if larger groups of people not related to mages in any way found out- then there would be quite a bit of trouble."

Yugi bit his lip, his happy feeling dieing down fairly quickly. They had helped to create a paradise in the middle of nowhere, one that put the Hanging Gardens to shame- but only as long as it remained a hidden paradise, a legend or rumour. The moment news about Khemet got out….

"We need to prepare, aibou."

"But _how_?!"

Atemu took Yugi's hand, Shifted to their rooms, and led the hikari out to the spiral staircase that went up to the top of the tower and the glass-walled observation room. Yugi blinked the sun out of his eyes, looking around him at the bird's eye view of Khemet incredulously. "Wow…." The Outer Wall was a clear, solid dark ring around the green oasis, Tunaydah visible as a darker splotch on the horizon.

"Here, aibou. Like the dragonriders cloak themselves for the sweeps, we will cloak Khemet. A power source here will keep the cloak up all the time, and we can extend it to cover Tunaydah."

Yugi frowned at him. "And then how will people move about? Desert traders come through here all the time- the disappearance of a whole town, not to mention this place after it suddenly appeared would be kind of noticeable, hm?"

Atemu pondered that for a moment, then smiled. "We'll set up guard towers along the Outer Wall, with similar power sources- maybe those energy stones-"

"Iyoku?"

"Yes, we'll have a large Iyoku here, smaller ones in the guard towers- and the shield will be above Khemet, so that if you approach from the ground it will look the same, but it will be invisible to anyone or anything from the skies."

They both paused, thinking that through. "Guard towers sound like a good idea, regardless of what we use them for," Yugi commented, walking over to the windows and staring out at the sprawling estate. "But there's always the problem of word-of-mouth…."

"We will keep Khemet to legend and rumour. If anyone comes to see for themselves the validity of those rumours, we'll extend the shield down to the ground, so that Khemet is completely cloaked."

"…we'll have to think about this. And talk to F'lar and Lessa…." Yugi mused, frowning at the possibilities that presented themselves so annoyingly.

"Of course."

Far below, Semanaerth lifted from the ground to start the day's sweep-riding, half of his wing following him. Some dust and sand were blown away by the powerful downward strokes, blowing into the faces of those building nearby. Once at sufficient height, all nine dragons winked out of existence- probably to reappear in England eight seconds or three breaths later. The other nine, with K'dall on brown Dorleth leading, rose from the ground. Instead of going _between_, they started off on their sweep of Egypt, disappearing from sight because of the cloaks they summoned.

Yugi hmmed, turning around to grab Atemu's hand and head down the stairs again. "For now, let's see if Bakura managed to keep his hands to himself."

Indeed, Bakura had managed to get out without stealing anything- "Because the only thing there to steal were dead bodies, and yadonoushi didn't want me touching those."

"For a good reason!" Ryou defended himself, frowning at his darkness. "You can't kill something that's already dead-"

"No, I didn't know that," Bakura rolled his eyes, wandering around the kitchens to try to find some raw meat.

"-and those things are set to attack if anyone goes near the water! And _I'm_ alive!"

Bakura stopped, pondering this- then shrugged. "So? Shift."

Ryou growled, whirling on his heels and passing by Yugi with an almost inaudible, "Reporting to Dumbledore," before he disappeared into the Shadows.

Malik sighed, leaning back against his seat. "Well, as luck would have it, I guess I get to report to you instead, hm?"

Atemu nodded stiffly, glaring at the thief's back for his apparent unconcern for his light's safety. "Please do."

"Well- it's a cave. Either you fly or swim, but there's no way to walk in there. Then you have to shed some blood to get any further, after which you have to row a boat to an island, and then- apparently- drink this really weird poison. Which we didn't do, since this is 'recon only' (do you have any idea how much Bakura hates those words?). Anyways, our guess is that Dumbledore is going to take Potter to this cave on the coast to get the Horcrux, and we're supposed to be guards or something and make sure everything stays nice and quiet for our tomb-robbers-in-training."

Atemu snorted, continuing to glare at the spot that Bakura was last in- a doorway down to one of the cold cellars. "Anything else?"

Malik shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. Everything seems to be a bit… weird up there right now. Apparently, Potter has some 'crack-pot idea'," Malik make quotes with his fingers as he said this, "that some Draco Malfoy kid has some sort of Dark device to do something _evil_ with. And Dumbledore is still tracking Mr. Young and Paranoid."

Yugi frowned at the Keeper. "He has a right to be. We've been sending letters back and forth every month or so, and there's been a series of not only weird events, but he's been having _really_ weird dreams. Besides, he seems to have a target on his back nearly as big as mine."

Malik laughed as Atemu frowned. "That's not reassuring, hikari."

"Of course it isn't- it's the truth," Malik admonished, grabbing some fruit from a bowl on the table. "Oh, Ryou's decided to stay at the House more often, work out some of the secrets…."

"Good. We might need that," Atemu commented, turning his head to finally look Malik in the eye.

"Well then, I'm off to see how my sister, brother, and clan are doing. If you need anything…?"

Yugi smiled, quickly embracing the other hikari. "Of course- thank you, Malik. See you later!"

"Bye!"

As he left, Bakura came out of the cold cellar, finishing up a piece of meat, raw juices trailing over his face. He ignored the two still in the kitchens, walking past them and off to wherever he was going.

F'lar and Lessa entered then, sitting down beside the two Pharaohs. "What have you two been up to?"

Yugi shrugged, standing up to rummage in a fridge for some ambrisac fruit. "Not too much- just thinking about some defensive measures."

F'lar looked intrigued, Lessa curious. "Oh?"

Ryou walked back in then, a slight frown on his face. "F'lar, Lessa," he nodded to them, smiling faintly, before returning his attention to Yugi and Atemu. "Dumbledore wants myself and Bakura to guard the school tonight while he's at the cave with Harry. You three are supposed to stand by outside the cave, in case help is needed."

Yugi and Atemu stood then, nodding to Lessa and F'lar. "We'll continue this discussion later."

The two Weyrleaders nodded as the Kage no Mage left the kitchens, Ryou leaving to find his yami and Malik Shifting up to Yugi and Atemu's chambers with them.

"We can scout out the area before anything happens- Dumbledore won't take Potter with him until after school is done for the day." Malik explained, watching as the two dug in their closet for their leathers, bag of weapons, and cloaks.

"Alright. Malik, would you mind grabbing that pot on the window sill?"

Malik did as he was asked, surprised, although not shocked, to find the two completely adorned in leather when he turned back. The sight they presented did look imposing- dark, leather armour, black amber tattoos barely visible on Yugi, black cloaks, dark kohl around their eyes, and Shadows surrounding them.

"Shall we?" the Keeper asked, smirking at them.

"Let's go."

* * *

The night was cold for the beginning of June. Cold enough that most people were inside- cozy, warm, and safe. 

Then, of course, there were those who didn't get such luxuries, and were stuck- outside- with only one thermos each of warm drink. They didn't complain about the weather- their duty was too important.

Well, they didn't complain _much_.

"I can't believe that he's making us stand out here for _how long_, just in case a skeleton or thousand decides to make them join them!" Malik grumbled, glaring at the crevice in the rock face at the base of the cliff.

Yugi pulled the collar of his cloak further up, almost completely hiding his face from view. "Malik, you do realize what you just said, right?"

"But it's _cold_!"

The third figure whirled, the wind whipping his own cloak around his legs and the rock spire he was standing on. "_You'll_ be even colder if I have to throw you into the sea to get you to _shut up_!"

Yugi snickered at the look on Malik's face- or what he could see of the Egyptian's face. He shifted his feet slightly, not wanting to loose his precarious grip on the top of the rock spire he had chosen. "Yami, be nice."

Atemu sobered, returning his piercing gaze back to the crevice. "Yes, aibou."

Yugi had just gotten comfortable on his perch when a sudden blast of energy made him almost loose his balance. He flailed for purchase, the Shadows reaching up to help steady him. A new shape in the sky high above lowered itself- Anriel, barely holding her broom steady as she was buffeted by the wind.

"Something has happened back at the school!" She screamed at them over the wind. "Master Bakura was able to get through Dumbledore's defences to tell him that, but he said not to interfere with anything on school property- he wants everyone to head back and help guard the school!"

As they prepared to Shift, Yugi glanced down at the crevice, wondering how Harry and Dumbledore were faring. And then they were in the woods just off of school property, and the feeling of _wrong_ was oh so tangible, and-

"Oy! Pharaoh, Midget, Keeper! Over here!"

The wind was almost non-existent here, so Bakura didn't really need to yell. It was more of a hoarse whisper, anyways.

Gathering, the five watched the steadily flickering lights up at the castle. Everything seemed quiet enough….

"I thought you said something was happening?" Atemu hissed at Bakura, glaring at the thief.

"I said that something is happening inside- not much yet, but enough to stir up the school's energies and send little fluffy creatures scurrying for cover." Bakura retorted, eyes focused on the dark silhouette.

They didn't have long to wait- a few minutes later and the very faint silhouette of one visible broom, and one broom covered in an invisibility cloak appeared overhead, heading towards the tallest tower of the castle. Yugi felt something _pull_ him away from the group, so, touching Atemu's arm to let him know he was leaving, the light moved quickly to the right, taking care not to make a noise or leave any evidence of his passage.

The few aurors that were still awake stood guarding the school, glaring into the forest. They obviously hadn't realized that something was happening at the school yet, though they would soon.

It was about then that a large explosion was heard, the aurors turning on their heels and running up the sloping lawn to the castle, leaving the perimeter undefended. Yugi snorted at their reaction, his eyes trailing over the colossal black structure for damages or ambushes. He watched a dark shape fall off the top of the astronomy tower- and felt his heart fall with it, as though something terrible was happening and he had no power to stop it.

A few minutes later and a whole group of people came running out of the building, and heading their way- dressed in dark robes, a few with white masks, and obviously Death Eaters. The smallest one had no visible insignia on him, and- when there were some explosions behind them, a taller, darker figure ran with the smaller- protecting him?

Yugi glared at the two shapes, or as much of a glare as he could muster. Once passed the gate off the grounds, the taller one apparated, obviously assuming that the shorter would follow immediately. Unfortunately for him, the shorter took a moment to look back at the castle- and that was when Yugi struck.

To be fair, even a Shadow Mage could barely hold a match to Lasine when she was happy, let alone angry. And the Valkyria was beyond angry- between Yugi and Atemu and herself, she probably felt enough mostly unexplained anger coursing through her to allow her to chop down 100 trolls without a break.

"I give! I surrender! Just please don't kill me!"

Yugi looked down at the young man cowering at his feet, Lasine looming over him, sword at the ready. He gestured to her to step back, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't have called upon Mahado to act- the Hight Priest was at least a bit more diplomatic. Lasine obeyed, slowly and almost reluctantly. The moment that she moved away, the young man had lifted himself into the position a sprinter takes before running- and was already almost out of the clearing.

Yugi cursed, holding out his hand towards the other human, the card held in it glowing a bright white. Mahado had the young man pinned against his chest in seconds, the Dark Magician's staff pressing into the other's neck. The light gave the escapee a hard look, reaching up to place two fingers against his forehead. _'I don't want to do this, but I don't want to risk it... **Go, my Shadows, seek his mind and heart and soul! Let him be bound to me, until such time as he can no longer be!**'_

The whole process took barely a second. With a sigh, a worried smile and a quick salute, Mahado disappeared into the Dominion again, dropping the young man to the forest floor. Whether it was because of the binding, past experience, or Lasine glaring at him from just behind Yugi, he didn't try to escape this time. Yugi bent down to the teen, prying his wand from his hands- this time, he wouldn't take any chances.

"What's your name?"

"Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!"

Yugi felt only a slight amount of surprise. Harry's letters were very explicit and descriptive, and few he had heard of bore both the Slytherin insignia and platinum blonde hair.

"Well, Mister Malfoy, might I ask what you were doing, escaping Hogwarts?"

"I wasn't escaping!"

"Then what were you doing?"

Malfoy paused before answering stiffly. "A tactical retreat."

Yugi nearly burst out laughing if the situation hadn't been so serious. This boy was not only in the company of Death Eaters, but-

Wrenching out his arm, Yugi pushed up his sleeves to gaze at the Dark Mark imprinted on his forearm. Although Yugi still felt anger at the boy's actions and decisions, he had heard enough about the Malfoy family to not feel the righteous anger that he normally would have (still for that inexplicable reason that that falling shape had wrought).

Yugi, still holding the arm out in front of him, tilted the boy's head up so that he could see the other's eyes. Cold blue returned his look without flinching- at first. As Yugi slowly worked through all the mental barriers that had been put in place, he felt a mix of pity and rage at what this young man had been put through.

"If I could free you from this, would you let me?"

The question caught Malfoy off-guard, and he frowned at the elder. "Can you?"

"Answer me first."

A painful moment's silence, then the lowering of his head. "…only if I could still help my mother and father."

"And what? Be forever their puppet, a puppy at their beck and call? Save them if you want, but don't go back into that hell you can free yourself from."

Blazing eyes rounded on Yugi, and- if he had been the same person he had been when he had first solved the Sennen Puzzle, he would have flinched, backed down and apologized. But that was then, and nearly ten years had passed since.

"My life has never been a hell!"

Yugi snorted. "So says the person in the glass cage."

At this he received a questioning (if slightly demeaning and imposing) look. "Meaning that you're so wrapped up in the luxuries, you don't realize what your actual situation is. Look at it from my point of view before you say anything more." And, without waiting for permission, Yugi used his link to Malik- and therefore the Sennen Rod- to stream his own thoughts on the topic into Malfoy's mind. The younger man gasped, sinking back to the ground and holding his head.

Finally, he raised his head again, blue eyes filled with tears. "My life isn't really like that!" At Yugi's deadpan look he paused, biting his lip. "...is it?"

"It depends what you mean by 'like that', you know," Yugi replied, watching with some amusement the different faces Malfoy made as he absorbed all this new information.

Finally, he signalled Lasine over to Malfoy again. The boy winced, holding up his hands to prevent another attack- but Lasine just grabbed his arm, twisted her blade, and brought it down on its flat side onto his arm.

His scream pierced the silence, but a few moments later it subsided. Silent tears streamed down his face, but he held back the sobs that were wracking his body. Yugi and Lasine were somewhat impressed, but worried- not many people who had lived the supposedly soft, cushy live the Malfoys were supposed to lead could have handled that with any sort of grace.

Finally, Draco got shakily to his feet, quickly brushing away the tears on his face with his sleeve. "What now?"

He kept his eyes lowered to the ground, which disturbed Yugi- he gently reached down and lifted the other's head and eyes to meet his own. "Now, Draco Malfoy, you come with us. Your education can be completed in Khemet, where you can live and work and have immunity from whatever your actions here were."

Draco's eyes widened with surprise and- surprisingly- alarm. "But I am responsible for the death of-" he stopped himself, carefully looking away. "Of… people. Of very important people."

Yugi looked at him then, watching the hunched, almost cowardly stance the younger boy had taken. The hikari wanted to weigh his words carefully- he had the strangest feeling that he would soon be in a position where he might want to take back whatever he said to Draco. Yet there was something about this boy that was worth redeeming, worth working with him to kindle and bring to the fore. Therefore, Yugi mused to himself, he would have to support the other as well as he could, and give him chances to redeem himself. Starting with:

"Did you actually _kill_ anyone?" Yugi asked him, watching the other's expression.

"…no."

Lasine raised an eyebrow, but neither could contest the boy's proclamation. "Then why are you worried?"

"Because _I_ was the one who fixed the Vanishing Cupboard! I was the one who let the Death Eaters into the school, and _I_ was the one who… who…."

"Were you on top of the astronomy tower?"

Another slight hesitation, and Yugi began to worry. "…yes."

Yugi wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his next question- in fact, something was telling him to be completely against it. "…who- or what- was it that fell off the tower a couple minutes ago?"

By now, the sound of screaming and crying had somehow made its way back to the forest, and Yugi was beginning to get worried. Draco, hearing it, began to panic.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! I was supposed to, I had to, but I couldn't! I swear I didn't do it, I'll swear on… on my own life or something! I know I had to, but I couldn't, and Snape-"

Yugi felt the cold in his guts only getting worse. Two loud screams from his right caught and held his attention, until he got the 'all-clear' from Atemu again. He turned back to Draco, sensing the others moving their way plus two more- two more on the verge of death.

"Draco, what did Snape do?"

Tears began falling down his face again, and Yugi was fairly certain that they weren't in fear of what would happen to the platinum-haired boy whenever he confessed. His eyes said everything: _'No no, please don't hate me, how could I have done that, I don't care, save my mother, please see if he's alright-'_

"Aibou?"

Draco looked stunned as Atemu and Ryou walked into the clearing, Malik and Bakura apparently not too far behind and dragging the other two near-deaths with them. The boy turned beseeching eyes on the Light Pharaoh, as though asking him to not let these others interfere.

Lasine accordingly stepped between Yugi and Draco and the others, holding out her sword to indicate that they should halt. Yugi turned back to the other, kneeling down before him. He forced himself to ignore his gut feeling which was telling him to get up to the school as soon as possible. "Draco… _what did Snape do_?"

The tears slowly stopped, but the boy's head remained lowered. "…he… Dumbledore and… and maybe someone else was there… probably Potter, but Snape- he… he said he was helping me, and turned to Dumbledore and- and used…."

Yugi stilled, already knowing the end of the sentence. If Dumbledore had been tortured or had some limbs blown up or put under Imperious Draco wouldn't have been in such a state.

Yugi stood, gesturing for Lasine to come towards him. He noticed that there was still confusion on Atemu's and Ryou's faces- Bakura and Malik entered the clearing, raising eyebrows at the panorama before them.

"Lasine… go with Anriel and Shimasu. Malik, can you and Ryou go with them as well? And young Draco of course. Draco, you need to tell F'lar and Lessa everything that happened, and leave nothing out. _Including_ that I've granted you asylum unless or until we find reason to doubt you. Ryou, make sure that the Weyrleaders call all the section heads in for the meeting, alright? I… we need to get up to the castle. Now."

The urgency is his voice alerted everyone to the situation, and all too quickly Lasine had grabbed Draco's hand and was leading him, Ryou and Malik out of the clearing, probably to meet with Anriel and Shimasu. As it turned out, their path took them right by the two 'spares' that Malik and Bakura had been dragging along, causing Draco to scream.

"They… I know the-… what happened to them?"

Bakura looked at him, a feral grin on his face. "They got in our way. Care to see how?"

Draco looked about ready to faint, and Yugi found himself rolling his eyes, regardless of the news he had just received. "Bakura…."

Ryou took care of the rest of the threat silently, and Bakura shot him a look of disbelief (they were all fairly sure they didn't want to know Ryou's "or else"). As they proceeded out of the clearing, the two yamis turned to look at Yugi- who was on the verge of collapsing.

All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball, hide away somewhere and just start crying. However… "That is not an option right now," Yugi muttered to himself, concentrating on getting through this next little bit.

"Aibou?"

Yugi turned to face the two Kings, trying to keep his face blank. "Apparently, Draco was up on the astronomy tower with- with Dumbledore and Snape." Based on the looks on the other's faces, Yugi could assume that they had seen the object- _'Body,'_ he corrected himself- fall.

"Snape… Snape decided to 'help' Draco- the son of two Death Eaters- and he… Dumbledore…." Yugi could feel his calm starting to fail, so he hurried on, "Snape used _Avada Kedavra_."

There was a complete stillness in the clearing- for the thousand time that night, a far-away part of Yugi's brain commented- before the hikari found himself wrapped in a bone-crushing hug, Bakura's total silence enough evidence to assume that the Thief was grieving as well as the words began to sink in.

"Oh, Yugi…."

The image he had created for himself failed, and Yugi found himself crying into the other's shoulder, trying to bury himself away.

* * *

The entire population of Khemet gathered in the Southern field, outside of the Hatching Ground. The time was not important- for a meeting such as this, enough lighting was supplied by both electric and magical means to light thirty football field stadiums for two years straight. In that one part of the complex and surrounding area, it was like day instead of night. 

Visitors from Tunaydah and many people who had never before set foot on Egyptian soil (Yugi was pretty sure that most were the same people who had shown up at his grandfather's funeral) mingled with the crowd, though perhaps 'mingling' was not the best descriptive word.

Everyone was dressed in black, and many of the outfits had been three-second tailored and occasionally made by Madam Malkin, who was present with Niyern and the other section heads, all of whom were standing near the outside stairs which led up to the Weyrwoman's Quarters.

All at once F'lar and Lessa appeared on the balcony, Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura and Malik behind them. Ramoth and Mnementh settled on ledges above their weyrmates, while the other eighteen dragons and their riders emerged from their own personal weyrs, taking places around the field. The lights dimmed a bit, leaving the impression of twilight.

"I am not sure if everyone has yet heard, so for those of you who have not, then hear this," F'lar began, his voice carefully controlled. "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class, Head Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and honorary resident of Khemet Weyr-Hold has fallen this night. Not in battle, per say, but betrayed by one of his own advisors and closest companions.

"But let us not dwell on the injustice- it will be dealt with soon enough," and the promise in his words aroused a faint cheer from the crowd. "I wish tonight to honour a man who has helped and supported us, as both allies and friends. A man who had done more and made more of a difference than most people will ever make. A man, without whom we would have never made it through our first few months here. To be honest, I never knew him that well- nor did many of us. But, from what I've heard from those that did, he was a man one could look up to and truly believe in, one who was approachable, understanding, kind, and one who went out of his way to help another, even if it would only end in pain for him.

"So now, I ask for a moment of silence to honour Albus Dumbledore, role model, companion, friend, and defender of all those who would merely speak his name."

The lights completely turned off, but no one noticed. Everyone had their heads down, eyes closed, and were praying for- or at least remembering and honouring- the age-old wise wizard.

Five minutes passed and the lights came back on, only as a subtle back glow. Lessa stepped forward, looking powerful and strong even for her diminutive size. She threw a fist in the air, looking out at the crowd assembled below her. "May his memory forever live on with us! All Honour to the Wise Wizard!"

"All Honour!"

The dragons- all twenty of them- roared deafeningly, leaping into the air in a great V and spiralling around and out of Khemet, their mournful yet defiant cries echoing into the night.

* * *

The actual funeral had been more of a farce than anything remotely touching- or at least, that was the common opinion of those who had been present for Khemet's tribute the night before. Most people were too stunned, traumatized and frightened to realize anything beyond that their greatest defence against all-out Death Eater attacks was suddenly dead and _they_ were vulnerable. 

Most of the Khemet group stood by the tree line, with only F'lar, Lessa and A'dran venturing to sit in the seats with the rest of the crowd. However, they sat in those seats nearest to the rest of the group, and furthest from the front.

Yugi might have found A'dran's situation funny, having to sit almost right beside Hagrid and his giant brother, Grawp. He might have also decided to stalk up to the front, knocked the current speaker unconscious, and directed the funeral himself. He might have done a number of things, he knew, but he wouldn't.

This funeral was that of a Mark Mage approach, and nowhere near as heart-felt or such a true send-off as the one in Khemet.

Finally, the commentaries- as that was what they really were- were over, and the pedestal on which Dumbledore's body had laid burst into flames, forming a beautiful, marble, White Tomb. Although most people were shocked, everyone stood then and began making their way back to their homes, paying little to no heed to the body or the memory of the person who they were supposed to be honouring.

Although it left a sour taste in the mouths of everyone from Khemet, the hikaris, yamis, and riders met up with each other and Professor McGonagall near the White Tomb when most people had moved away.

"I am sorry to have subjected you to that," she started off, but Lessa shushed her.

"This is merely a ceremony- we held our tribute the moment we heard."

Minerva- for the first time that any of the group had known her- looked close to tears, but hurriedly blinked them away and gestured to the Tomb. "This is not my place to ask, but any blessing or tribute to… to Albus would be…."

"Appreciated?" Ryou finished quietly, smiling reassuringly up at the newly-made Head Mistress.

Minerva nodded again, excusing herself and hurrying up to the school- and, Yugi guessed, her office.

Each of the group took the time to stand by different parts of the Tomb and either pray, reminisce, or recite some form of blessing. Accordingly, Ryou knew, he and Bakura would be going last, right after Yugi and Atemu. As the Abhorsen, they had to act together, and it would be their words and intent that would carry the most weight.

When the Pharaohs finally stepped back, Ryou and Bakura stepped forward, stopping directly in the center of the 'back' side, that which faced the lake. Ryou removed his Bandolier, Bakura unsheathing Abhorsen's sword and impaling it in the ground. Ryou draped the Bandolier over the hilt, letting it hang there as both stepped back.

They lowered their heads, closed their eyes, and, tentatively at first, then grasping at the other, joined their minds together.

"_For the Heart of Strength, Courage and Harmony, of One who overcame and persevered. We Honour you here, and Will you through the Ninth. With the Power of the Seven Shiners, We so bid you Peace and Rest in your Dreams of Eternity."_

Here Bakura stepped back, allowing Ryou the final verse.

"_The tomb is not a blind alley, it is a thoroughfare. It closes on the twilight, it opens on the dawn. Only to Beauty Time belongs. Men may perish, but not their songs."_

So saying, both focused their combined Will upon sealing the Tomb, Charter Marks unknowingly flowing past their lips to invisibly wrap around the structure. All around the White Tomb, the others from Khemet lowered their heads and added their own voices, the additional Charter Marks joining those already embedding themselves into the marble.

When it was done, Ryou found himself struggling to stay conscious and standing, surprise clearly evident on his face as he observed what had become of Tomb. Bakura signalled to Yugi that he was taking his light back to Khemet, with everyone except A'dran, F'lar, Lessa, Yugi and Atemu joining him.

The five left met again around the front of the White Tomb, Yugi with a faint smile on his face. "A'dran, F'lar, Lessa, perhaps you should use this now as one of your English reference points."

"Oh? And why is that, young Pharaoh?" Lessa shot back, finding herself fighting a smile at the look on his face at the title.

"Because, dear Weyrwoman, it's not everyday you turn a Tomb into a Charter Stone."

* * *

As much as everyone wanted to explore the implications of a place of death also being the place of one of the new Charter Stones, a new problem found its way to the surface just after everyone- including the students- had left. 

The school governors had convened a meeting in the Head Mistress' office, _without_ Minerva knowing. She hadn't been too pleased, and had promptly kicked them all out, deciding to hold the meeting in the library where the other teachers and other important input sources could join in.

The governors, of course, hadn't appreciated that, but allowed themselves to be temporarily displaced. In their minds, Professor McGonagall was still getting over the untimely loss of her mentor and leader, and suddenly found herself thrust into a position of power.

"Well, she's not, really," Yugi commented, having been up all night in the Sakura Realm with Atemu, working out his frustration, disappointment, and depression until he was nearly normal- or as normal as he ever got. Atemu had since retired to his soul room, wanting Yugi to concentrate solely on his petition to the governors. "Minerva's been Deputy Head Mistress and essentially running half the school since Dumbledore became Head Master. She's 'getting over' it, sure, but we all knew that, when fighting these kinds of battles, underhanded tactics like these are to be expected."

The doors to the library remained closed, as they had been for the last one and a half hours. The House Elves had made themselves known, setting up a kind of picnic outside the doors in the corridors, bringing blankets and pillows for their guests to sit on while they waited for admittance. The food was, of course, delicious, but much of the pleasure in eating the wonderfully prepared delicacies had been removed due to the occasion.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" A'dran asked, somewhat worriedly.

F'lar reached over to grab a skein of wine- he had to admit, some of the ones here were nearly as good as Benden wine. "Succession of the Head Mastery most probably, A'dran. Then, of course, there's the usual details- security, protection… whether they'll stay open for the coming year…."

A'dran jumped to his feet, to the amusement of all those gathered (of which there were, in fact, quite a few). "But they can't close down Hogwarts! Regardless of what they assume, it's still one of the safest places on Earth, and if the new generation of Mages aren't trained, who do they think will help them against Moudly Wart?"

Malik's name for the so-called Dark Lord had caught on with everyone in Khemet, and all made a practice of using it, to show their disdain and anger with the self-righteous thing.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the Mark Mages in the hallway with them stare at A'dran, their eyes widened as they obviously ran the comment- and name- over in the heads. "A'dran, sometimes people don't see things the same way we do. For example, the governors are probably thinking, 'Who would want to come back and stay away from their families?' Honestly, most people I can think of would rather die with their family than be hidden away somewhere safe and have to grieve for their lost loved ones. Also, the costs of running the school, and, as F'lar mentioned, safety issues as well. If one of the students was audacious enough to help Death Eaters enter the school, no matter what the situation is, could that not happen again? And then there are the aurors stationed around the perimeter- they didn't even know there was something happening until after almost everyone was killed, and when they did leave, we could have easily walked onto the grounds, snuck into the school, and killed any number of people. There's a lot to be considered, you see- though, frankly, I do agree with you. Everything is rectifiable, as long as enough effort is put into it."

"Interesting opinions you have there, Mister…?"

"Levis. Yugi Levis Mouto."

The man behind him nodded, and Yugi noticed how classy he was dressed- for a Mark Mage. That was also when the hikari noticed that the doors to the library were open, and- as far as he could tell- everyone inside had heard his spiel about A'dran's complaint.

A'dran, for his part, looked properly mollified. Lessa and F'lar were hiding smiles behind their hands and goblets, while those others who had joined them in the hallway to speak with the governors and teachers looked either amused or severely crossed.

Yugi just continued to smile at the other man- a governor, he realized. "I'm sorry- are you taking petitions or whatever you would like to call our comments now?"

It was obvious the man wasn't sure whether to be amused or insulted by the hikari's pacifying tone, so before he could decide Minerva stepped in, ushering everyone in the hallway into the library to stand before the combined governors and teachers.

"Well then- you seem to have opinions about somethings. Please, we are interested in them," one of only three female governors told them. As Yugi had already (if unwittingly) said his piece, he gestured for the others to speak.

A witch stepped forward to go first. She was a pleasant-looking woman, her dark brown hair just beginning to grey, though for the most part she still looked the part of a thirty-year old socialite. "I am the mother of three of the students here. I know that I shouldn't speak for everyone, but I want my children to stay by me. If the school remains open, then they'll still probably want to come back and I- I just won't feel right if they're away from me in these times." As he finished, she caught Yugi's eye and gave a half-shrug- Yugi smiled back gently, understanding her fears.

The other few Mark Mages spoke about things similar to the witch's, though the opinions were fairly equally divided between keeping the school open or closing it to prevent students from trying to come back, see their friends, and possibly be killed in the process.

Finally, the petitioners came back to the four from Khemet. F'lar and Lessa decided to let Yugi take the fore again, as they preferred to speak in private with Minerva at a later time. A'dran, of course, took his cue from the Weyrleader's.

The elder woman who had first asked to hear the petitions raised an eyebrow as she saw Yugi standing there. "I see… we already know your comments, sir."

Yugi nodded, keeping his face neutral.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

That caught him off-guard, but he gave a faint smile, nodding. "Of course."

She nodded, more to herself than anyone else, and folded her fingers together, resting her chin atop them. "When you were talking to that young man, you mentioned that the auror defences of Hogwarts were weak. That you could have- what was it, gotten into the castle and killed any number of people. If you don't mind me asking, sir, could you please explain those comments?"

Internally, Yugi was cursing himself for mentioning that. Externally, he merely kept his straight, if faintly humoured face. "Myself and two of my friends have- had- known Albus for many years. We occasionally come here to meet and talk with him, or, if he has some spare time, he comes to visit us. That night, we had decided to take a trip to visit him- since we hadn't seen Albus in a while. Since Hogwarts has those anti-apparition charms around the grounds, we had to apparate to a spot just outside Hogsmead and we made our way up to the castle.

"We found ourselves by the gates, and all the aurors who should have been positioned there running up to the castle. We waited for a couple minutes, wondering what was happening, before walking up to see the situation. Professors Vector, Trelawny, Flitwick and Sprout met us, and told us what happened. We…." Yugi didn't need to fake the pause- the images were still clear in his mind, and the sensation of knowledge without action (as he had begun to call it) found it's way back into curling up his stomach.

"When we found out, we just couldn't stay. We headed back home, and… and came back for the funeral today."

Those in the room listened intently, running the events over in their minds. The head governess, as that was what Yugi assumed the elder woman to be, turned to those teachers he had named. "As far as you know, is what he said accurate?"

None of the four could speak, but all nodded- that night would forever be etched in their minds.

"Hm… and so, you walked up to the castle unimpeded until you met these four?"

Yugi nodded as well, adding quickly, "We were actually _in_ the castle by that time, but when they saw us they immediately moved to head us off, in case of…."

"Ah."

Again, silence was all that was heard. Finally, the governor sitting to the head governess' right looked Yugi straight in the eye, though he spoke to everyone in the room. "I move we close Hogwarts next year, until such time as The Dark Lord is defeated."

Surprisingly, more voices argued against that 'motion' than people had otherwise spoken out for it- Yugi even caught the witch who had first asked for Hogwarts to close complaining.

"Then what would you have us do? As that young man pointed out (F'lar didn't look too happy to be used as an example for the 'other' side), the security required to keep a building of this size in complete operation is far more than what the ministry could supply. And the aurors are needed elsewhere. Parents should be given charge of teaching their children how to use magic, and children should, in turn, stay with their families until the Ministry has regained control of all the rogue wizards and witches out there."

A'dran, having been silent until this point, finally spoke up. "And what is your definition of a child?"

The man levelled his gaze, trying to stare down A'dran. To his obvious surprise, A'dran didn't budge- if anything, his resolve grew. "You, for example, are a child."

"So the definition of 'child' depends on age, does it? What about experiences? I can name a number of people my age who are more mature than certain adults, who have done more than those twice, even three or four times their age."

The man was not put out. "Not all people your age are like that, of course."

"Of course not. But you're assuming that we _are_ like that, immature and young, and should be protected from the world because we won't know how to handle it. Well, we have to learn some time. And don't forget- this is a _school_. Hundreds of Ma- of witches and wizards are within these walls at all times, many of them fairly well trained. I understand that without Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts is more of a sitting duck, but I believe that it wasn't just the Professor that Mouldy Wart was afraid of: I think he was afraid of the ideals embodied by the Wise Wizard, and now by others who have taken up the Professor's cause.

"We are safe here, because Mouldy Wart won't believe Hogwarts to be a threat without Professor Dumbledore. He won't look twice. And even if he does, if we show him that everyone in Hogwarts supports the ideals of freedom, equality, and the goodness that exists within a person's hearts, would he really try to attack? And if people who don't go to school anymore and don't live in or around Hogwarts also support this ideal, and Hogwarts itself, wouldn't that help to take him down another notch?

"And we could get others to help with the defences, too. Maybe even some of-"

"Enough!"

A'dran looked startled, blushing faintly as he realized he had been rambling. Yugi had to hide a smile. The only reason the young man had been allowed to continue on for so long was because most people in the room were still trying to get over the new nickname for the so-called Dark Lord. Those who had gotten over it had actually listened to A'dran's ideas and, what's more, found that they were supporting them.

Well, most people, anyways.

"What we are talking about here, _boy_, is something that you don't understand. In a child's world, death and plots and intrigue and betrayal play no part- they're just silly things that _adults_ like to talk about. Which you're not. You don't understand what we're saying, you're looking at this like a minimalist, and, frankly, you shouldn't even be in the room."

Yugi frowned at the man, though most others remained emotionless. "If I might ask now, what do you have against children?"

"They're ignorant!" The governor burst out, obviously to the annoyance and anger of his fellow governors. "They're self-centered, immature, and couldn't make a proper, educated decision even if their lives depended on it- which is the case here!"

Yugi mused over the other's words, carefully picking his next ones. "So… would you consider someone sixteen to also be a child?"

"A child is anyone who has not reached their coming-of-age or is under the age of seventeen!"

"Alright then…."

Everyone blinked as Yugi lowered his gaze, his bangs shadowing nearly half of his face. F'lar, Lessa, Minerva and A'dran understood what had the light upset, and F'lar, as Weyrleader and therefore responsible for the well-being for all people living in Khemet, felt the need to speak up.

"What did you do when you were a child?"

The governor (and everyone else in the room) looked surprised, but he replied with much arrogance, "I was enrolled in different schools since I was five, until I was twenty-one."

"Well then, there's your problem," Lessa continued, knowing what F'lar was trying to do. The governor again seemed surprised, but he merely glared at her, allowing her to continue. "Since you only knew one thing when you were younger, you expect that everyone else was in a similar situation. The idea that anyone below the age of- sorry, what age did you leave school again? Twenty-one? Ah, okay. The idea that anyone below the age of twenty-one doing anything besides schooling or working is so foreign to you because school and work was all _you_ did. You aren't willing to believe that-"

"Enough! This meeting is to determine whether or not Hogwarts should open next year- and _I_ say not."

F'lar's eyes narrowed and darkened. "We are here to discuss whether or not students would be safe if Hogwarts was open, and therefore we are also here to discuss an average student's defensive and offensive capabilities, and therefore any so-called 'child's' capabilities, regardless of what they are."

"What a _child_ is capable of has little standing in this discussion! Especially since they only have the capability for learning!" The governor spat, glaring around the room.

Yugi's head snapped up, he evenly returning the glare the governor was now aiming at him. "Then I guess you've never been nearly killed, had you soul stolen, or been tortured. You have never had to watch while others, many of which were your friends, were tortured as well. You were never forced to do things that would be considered despicable by the outside world. You have never had to make decisions most people will _never_ have to make, like who lives and who dies. You've never actively helped to defend anything, always sitting back and watching the events from a nice, safe, little corner. You never have had to watch people suffer needlessly. You have never had to bear witness to countless murders, unable to do anything, even when those people were reaching out to you to save them."

He took a breath, needing to calm himself down. He looked back up at the governor, who was not the only person in the room looking at him with a new respect. "Before you count yourself able to make any judgements about another person, first take a look at yourself, and what you have done in and with your life. Don't ever believe that any human- regardless of their age- cannot do something. The human spirit and will is an amazing thing, and the will to survive can overcome almost any odds."

Yugi purposefully paused again, letting that bit of information sink in. "So. Would you like to know my opinion on all this? A'dran has it right- it doesn't matter whether we have protection outside. The shields around the castle walls itself can be strengthened so that it is impenetrable by _all_ outside forces. It wouldn't take much to allow for more people to live here- there are countless empty rooms in Hogwarts, most of which have been unused for hundreds of years.

"The potential of this castle as a citadel is amazing- all it would require are a few alterations, and- voila!- instant, permanently defensible position."

The governor sneered. "Oh? And what if these protections get worn down? Are you going to come from wherever your home is, sneak through enemy lines, somehow get into the castle while under siege, fix the shields, and get back out again in just a couple of minutes? What are you, a god?"

"Actually," Yugi commented off-handedly, already seeing recognition in the other teacher's faces regarding what he was about to say, "I'm technically an off-duty teacher here. Myself and my two friends were supposed to work here this year, but due to a number of situations, it was impossible for us. Also, there are a number of your 'children'," and he purposefully made air quotations with his pointer and middle fingers, "who will be joining the ranks of the first years next year, whom I have had the opportunity and pleasure of giving rudimentary lessons to for the last few months- _all_ of whom could probably give you a run for your money in a wizard's duel right now."

The hikari's tone booked no room for argument, and the governor, stunned into silence and yet silently seething, leaned back.

The head governess, who had been quietly watching the ongoing debate, smiled charmingly at Yugi. "If we let the school stay open, when can you start on your improving of Hogwarts' defences?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "No questions or concerns?"

She winked at him. "I saw that ceremony you and those others held for Albus after the funeral- frankly, it was far more touching than _that_ debacle. I am not sure what you did, but I went to look and test it myself afterwards- I've never felt anything like it. The White Tomb felt like it was filled with an energy so pure, so _powerful_… why, I thought that if a hundred Death Eaters appeared around me right then, I was sure I could take them all."

Yugi lowered his head, having thought that no one had seen them and properly abashed at being caught.

"Now now, nothing to be ashamed of. Actually, you should be proud. And so should you three- I saw you doing that Working as clearly as I see you in front of me now. Will you three be here next year, too?"

"Governess-!"

"Enough, Mister Arnott. We have heard your opinion, but I believe it is the general consensus that Hogwarts should remain open." The governor who had protested so much earlier sank back in his seat, thoroughly put out. The governess turned back to those who stood before her, smiling at them gently. "How many of your friends, whether teachers or students, can we expect to be here next year, Mister…?"

"Levis," Yugi finished, smiling back at her. "Let's see… 11 permanently, but we could probably rotate some of the weyrlings up here- that is, if you don't mind F'lar, Lessa, A'dran…."

"Of course not."

"Never."

"Go for it!"

The obtuse governor, Arnott, frowned at Yugi. "And why would you be asking those two… not-adults and that young _boy_ whether they mind… what did you say? 'Rotating the weyrlings'? And what _are_ weyrlings?"

Yugi sighed, wanting to just ignore the other. "I asked F'lar and Lessa as they are the Weyrleaders, and in charge of the Weyr. I asked A'dran as he is the Wingleader of the wing that we would be rotating around. Weyrlings are riders that are still in training and usually have yet to be assigned a wing. In this case, there is only one wing, so their assignments aren't in question, but…."

"Riders? Wings?"

F'lar had to fight down a smirk, wondering this 'Arnott's' opinion on Mnementh, but let Lessa take the floor.

"The defence force where we live is aerial. Hence the terms 'wing'. And, of course, humans can't fly by themselves and so therefore to fly, a person must ride _something_. Wouldn't you agree, governor Arnott?"

The governor grunted, looking away.

The governess turned to Minerva, smiling at the new Head Mistress. "Looks like you all get what you wanted then, Head Mistress McGonagall."

* * *

Lessa stood by the wall, not noticing the lumps and ridges from the carved design digging into her back as she watched the proceedings before her. 

Yugi was sitting with the others teachers and the governors, outlining the plans he (and probably Atemu) had for the coming months. Nearly one whole hour prior a House Elf had come running into the room, laden down with large rolls of parchment, ink bottles, quills, and a number of rulers, protractors, and compasses. It was obvious that the majority of those seated around the table had no idea what the last three kinds of objects were, but Yugi, Minerva, Vector and, surprisingly, Flitwick and Trelawny were quick to take up said objects and immediately set to work designing something on the parchment.

F'lar and A'dran stood next to her, both of them half-interested in the conversations around the library. Madam Pince had long ago given up trying to keep everyone quiet, as that would defeat the purpose of the meeting. Instead, she sat behind her desk, occasionally shooting a thankful glance at the three riders, certainly pleased with their silence at least.

"Done," Yugi commented, the other four soon mimicking his words and actions as they leaned back, letting others look at what they had been diagramming.

Yugi turned away from the table, standing up to stretch and walking to the doorway, grabbing a glass of water from one of the waiting House Elves and downing it all at once. The others left in the room- essentially, everyone who had come to petition the governors and teachers- had crowded around the table, oo-ing and awing over the plans.

The three riders walked over to join him, looking back at the swarm the filled the centre of the room. "You know, they should probably get a bigger meeting room," Yugi commented off-handed, turning to address A'dran. "Hey. A lot of what you said earlier helped here. Thank you, A'dran."

A'dran smiled, the faintest hint of rose dusting his cheeks. "I… I was just saying what I thought. I'm sorry for speaking out of turn-"

F'lar gently cuffed him on the shoulder. "Sorry? That wasn't out of turn, A'dran- that was that Arnott guy being horribly obtuse about everything. You've done nothing to apologize for."

A'dran was about to respond when his face quickly blanked, the other three waiting patiently for him to finish speaking with Semanaerth. When he did, however, he was no worse off. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Semanaerth found something or… something… in the countryside on a sweep with some of the others. They don't want to do anything without supervision, so-"

"So we'll go with you, A'dran," Lessa stated firmly, F'lar nodding in agreement. "Go call on Semanaerth, Ramoth and Mnementh, and gather our riding gear- we'll be out to join you momentarily."

A'dran barely heard the end of the command, already out the door and near-on flying down the hallways. Yugi nodded his head to show that he understood, and the three turned around to find Minerva and inform her that they were leaving and would be returning later to talk with her- only to find everyone's attention focused on them.

"Lessa… F'lar?" Minerva asked, her brow creased.

Lessa strode confidently over to her, stopping and bowing her head, which Minerva copied somewhat awkwardly. "Forgive us, Minerva, but we must take out leave. The part of the wing doing sweep rides here found something that they'd rather have some guidance dealing with, all things considered," Lessa explained, turning her head slightly as the sound of A'dran's footsteps began to return.

Minerva nodded, taking Lessa's hands in her own. "The Weyr calls, of course. Be careful."

Lessa smiled, F'lar calling from the door where he was waving down A'dran, "Of course we will. We will see you later, Minerva."

"Good day Lessa, F'lar, A'dran," Minerva replied, smiling at the youngest rider of the three who had already donned his own riding gear (a heavy jacket, gloves, vest, leggings, and goggles) and was currently handing F'lar and then Lessa their own gear.

The three waved one last time, disappearing out the door. Yugi poked his head out to follow their progress, turning back into the room and depositing his third glass of water on the tray for that very purpose that one of the House Elves was holding out. "Back to work, hm?"

* * *

Ryou slowly came around, somewhat surprised to find himself back at Abhorsen's House and laying in his bed. He tried not to make a sound, enjoying that bit of piece and quiet that was hardly ever present in his home. 

He thought about that last statement, smiling with faint irony. _'This might be Abhorsen's House… and I might be the Abhorsen… yet Katie has lived and worked here for far longer than I, and has far more claim to this house than I. I should thank her, again, for letting me stay.'_

_((Hikari, that Bella woman left the House to you. Katie should be thanking __**us**__ for not kicking her out.))_

Ryou rolled his eyes, opening them to see Bakura sitting on the edge of his bed, face emotionless. The light reached up one tentative hand- or tried to, as his hands were attached to his arms, both of which were currently pinned by the heavy quilt and numerous covers, sheets and coverlets that had been piled on top of him. He rolled his eyes, struggled to sit upright- only to have Bakura place both his hands on his shoulders and push him back into the bed.

_((You are exhausted, ahou. Rest. Sleep. Everything will be better later.))_

Ryou stared at his darkness, deciding to just give up, close his eyes and roll over, turning his back to the thief. _(I really feel fine, yami. But, if you're going to be an over-protective hen….)_

_((The midget has made a deal with the governors and teachers on behalf of all of Khemet and the House. F'lar, Lessa and A'dran were there to witness it. We now must have at least eleven people from Khemet and-or the House on Hogwarts grounds at all times, no excuses. Once it opens again in the autumn, at least. Until then, we have our work cut out for us- apparently, the Pharaohs came up with some defensive measures for Khemet that they plan to alter and put into place inside Hogwarts. F'lar and Lessa, of course, have agreed whole-heartedly to it.))_

Ryou noticed there was some spite in the other's words, and wanted to comment. Bakura noticed this and turned away, facing the opposite end of the room, eyes trailing over the Charter Marks on the rounded tower wall.

_((No need to, hikari. It would be nice if that damned Pharaoh __**asked**__ us once what we would like to do, instead of just assuming that we would. And you're still weak from creating that Charter Stone.))_

Ryou sighed, rolling over again and attempting to curl his body around where Bakura was sitting to offer some form of comfort. _(I __**want**__ to help, yami. And I know that in your own way, you do, too. It's all that we can really do, you know, help where we can. As Abhorsen there is not much for us to do, as the tower wall so comfortingly proclaims. And as… as…)_

_((As the King, there is not much for us to do, either, as our title Abhorsen trumps our title as King and we can therefore only work to restore the midget and the Faro to __**their**__ place __**as**__ Pharaoh. I know, ahou, we've already been through this, yadda yadda yadda, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.))_

Ryou looked up at his other then, somehow managing this time to struggle out from his cocoon of covers and wrap his arms around the darkness's chest, leaning against the other to support himself as much as to give Bakura some form of grounding.

_(Ma'at and Life and Death. That is what we do, that is who we are. We cannot, although we might wish it was so, ignore the needs of those still living just because typically we deal with Death. Life is one of our Guards, and we must work to promote it as much as we work to keep Ma'at- or we should work to keep Ma'at- and as much as we work to stabilize Death. I know you don't always like it, yami- but it's all we can do.)_

Bakura turned back to him, eyes loosing some of their fierceness as he lay back against the pillows, Ryou curled up beside him. _((I hate how you make sense, hikari.))_

_(At least one of us does.)_

_((Hey!))_

* * *

**Notes**

**1. **Eh heh heh… I believe that at the bottom of my last set of notes (I'm pretty sure it was number 2) I asked if anyone knew the timing for Clutching. Silly me, I was reading through "Dragonflight" again and I actually decided to read the Teaching Ballads this time. On the top of page 127 of the DRoP anthology #1 (Flight, Quest, and White) is the three-part Ballad I should have looked at before:

_Rise high in glory,_

_Bronze and Gold._

_Dive entwined,_

_Enhance the Hold._

_Count three months and more,_

_And five heated weeks,_

_A day of glory and_

_In a month, who seeks?_

_A strand of silver_

_In the sky…_

_With heat, all quickens_

_And all times fly._

I also, however, happened to notice a boo-boo with this Ballad: _The mating flight is to enhance the Weyrs, not the Hold._ The Weyrs protect the Holds, of course, but still…. (squinchy face)

2. Another silly-me comment. I decided to re-read the first few chapters of this. _Why_ did no one tell-slash-remind me how many mistakes there are?! And _why_ did no one ever comment about certain grammatical mistakes I made, not to mention how _poorly written_ this thing was?! Yes, there's the whole thing about being your own worst critic, but _please_… I want people who review this to thoroughly chew me out if they see a mistake! Yes, Shadow, _**this includes you**_. I don't need my ego to be stroked (getting the highest mark on my English exam did that for me- as Sir said, "I don't understand you. You do better when you don't have time to think".) so CRITICIZE TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!

…

"Charity is a very labour-intensive virtue."

-The Will from Garth Nix's "The Keys to the Kingdom: Mister Monday" (the Will has a heck of a lot of good lines… gives me every excuse to not do things!)

…

"You mean I'm not allowed or supposed to, or is it actually impossible?"

- Arthur Penhaligon, "Arthur, Rightful Heir to the Keys of the Kingdom and Master of the Lower House, the Middle House, the Upper House, the Far Reaches, the Great Maze, the Incomparable Gardens, the Border Sea, and those Infinite Territories beyond the house commonly called the Secondary Realms…." (Or so says the Will in its letters to Arthur….)

Hee... the Will is sooo evil... Which is odd, considering that it is on the 'good' side...


End file.
